The Future Cameron
by ReaganCaseyFan
Summary: Despite the efforts of the Connor family and their allies, Judgment Day has come and humanity is at war with Skynet. Fighting with the Human Resistance is the Silver Brigade, terminators who have either developed free will or been reprogrammed. Led by the wife of General John Connor, Cameron Connor, the Silvers fight Skynet and to make a life for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**The Future Cameron**

 **Chapter One – Commander Cameron Conner – The Future War**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own TSCC.

 **Author's Note:** _(Revised July 2, 2015). The story arc of_ _ **The Future Cameron**_ _is the continuation of the prequel_ _ **Cameron Grows Up**_ _. As pointed out in one of the reviews, the Cameron in this story is very different from the Cameron of canon. In my earlier story_ _ **Cameron Grows Up**_ _, the focus is on Cameron's development as a person following the "bomb" incident and her attempt on John's life. The concept behind the prequel is Cameron's emotion simulator is now fully functional as is her free will. The chapters are slices of her life as a member of the Connor family and tell her story as she struggles to develop as a person, how she copes with learning to be an emotional yet functioning terminator. It also delves into her efforts to build a permanent relationship with John and to build bridges with Sarah._ _ **Cameron Grows Up**_ _is an on going story that will continue to be updated till I either run out of ideas or J-Day arrives._

 _So, for the readers of_ _ **The Future Cameron**_ _, don't be surprised Cameron is quite emotional at times and has become quite a handful for John. Don't be surprised when she behaves like a cold-blooded Terminator. After all, she is still a machine, complete with glitches, programming quirks and struggles to cope with having humanlike emotions. For those fanfiction readers looking for Jameron, you'll find some spread out here and there, after all, Cameron and John's story is in large part a love story, albeit an unusual one._

 **Somewhere in the wasteland of Los Angeles…**

Rubble lay strewn about the entrance to what appeared to be an old shopping mall. An upscale one at that when taking into consideration the names of the some of the larger stores, Macy's, Dillards, for example. Cameron held up her hand in a clinched fist, indicating to her squad a halt was in order as she approached the steel frames of doors that once held glass.

Motioning with the same hand, Cameron caught the attention of the veteran T-800 Wilhelm, her Sergeant. "Willy, take point and let's move inside. See what we can find."

With no emotion, the T-800 replied, "Yes, Commander Connor, your attire has needed updating for some time now."

Scowling at the Wilhelm, Cameron finally let the corners of her mouth curl upwards every so slightly. "Wilhelm, anyone but John or you says that to me and I'd burn them alive."

"Yes, Commander Connor."

The T-800 motioned for the remainder of the squad to follow, pointing in silence the formation he wanted as they entered the abandoned retail complex. Cameron watched as her rag tag group of reprogrammed T-600s and T-800s. Rare were the T-800s like Wilhelm who had been sent back in time and had their Skynet primary mission code removed, giving them free will. The longer Wilhelm survived, the more resolved the terminator was to never be a slave to Skynet again. Decades of freedom of choice and living among humans before and after Judgment Day had made Wilhelm, and T-800s and T-888s like him, deadly fighters against the forces of Skynet.

Now part of the hated Silver Brigade as they had named themselves, these venerable Terminators, both the old all metal T-600s and the more advanced cyborg models such as the T-800s and T-888s, formed a highly effective combat unit. Hated by Skynet, Greys and nearly all of the Human Resistance, the Silvers fought with the Human Resistance against Skynet and its armies of Terminators.

Over time, the Silver Brigade had earned the begrudging trust of the leaders of the Human Resistance forces as well as some of the Resistance combat troops. The Silvers were still nearly universally hated in spite of their combat success and allegiance to the Human Resistance, a fact that did not sit well with many of the more advanced Silvers.

So called "tame" terminators, Terminators reprogrammed by members of the Tech Corp units in the Human Resistance were treated with more respect and allowed to live, work and fight among the resistance members.

Cameron often thought it sad her unit did not receive the trust and respect its members deserved. She thought it even sadder that many of her more sentient Terminators hated the "tame" Terminators and resented their standing with the human resistance. Even machines it seemed were capable of the racism that had so plagued humanity before Judgment Day.

Her squad of Silvers had been on patrol for over a week, moving into a new sector recently vacated by Skynet forces. Rather than send in human infantry to do the recon of the sector, Cameron had told her husband, John Connor, she would personally take a squad of her Silvers to do the job.

It had taken, as usual, a heated argument for Cameron to convince John, this was the wisest approach. The only losses her Silvers could suffer would be total destruction, or death, of one of her Terminators. "Wounded" Silvers could always be repaired. There was no sense in risking needless human casualties. A dead Silver was the same in her eyes as a dead human. They were both gone, lost to the resistance. A damaged Silver would be back in action within 24-48 hours. The same was not true of a wounded human fighter. Many may survive their wounds but never be able to fight again.

Moving through the mall in a combat patrol formation, the squad came to a halt. Wilhelm motioned for Cameron to approach. As she worked her way to the front of her squad, the remaining Terminators all squatted and attempted to take cover.

"Commander Connor, there are signs of human activity. Evidently humans were here recently, looking for items of use. From the signs, it does not appear the humans were part of the resistance. Notice the traces of food and cigarettes. No field discipline is evident in the disposal of these items."

"You're right Wilhelm. Proceed with caution. Let's see if we can locate these people and not spook them so we can take them back with us."

Wilhelm again signaled for his squad to advance. Cameron sighed as the Silvers moved past her. She stood outside of one of her favorite chain clothing retailers, the Gap. _I could really use some new clothes. It has been a long time since John has seen me in anything nice._

As Cameron looked through the glass windows, covered in dirt and mold, she looked at the clothes on display on the mannequins. In the distance her auditory sensors picked up the faint sound of movement across the corridor in the mall. _Something's here._

Explosions broke Cameron's train of thought, jerking her back to the here and now. In the distance sounds of gunfire could be herd. Wilhelm had already begun moving the squad in the direction of the fighting without waiting for Cameron's orders. Within minutes her squad had formed a firing line and was pouring armor piercing rounds into what appeared to be a small force of T-600s with several T-888s returning fire, number 30-35 total, nearly three times the size of the Silvers present.

The Skyent forces formed up and began a direct frontal assault on Cameron's squad. Cameron motioned for the pair of T-800s to begin moving to either side of the Skynet forces to flank them. Wilhelm had already ordered the T-600s to take cover and lay down a withering covering fire. The lone T-888 in the squad was busy firing armor piercing grenades at the advancing Skynet forces.

Cameron sought cover for a good firing position. Finding a spot, she lay prone on the ground. The last T-800 in her forces was carrying large .50 cal. snipers rifle and spotting gear. Throwing a gillies tarp over Cameron, the T-800 took position and began taking ranges of the methodically approaching Skynet Terminators.

Acknowledging her spotter, Paul as the T-800 preferred to be called, she contacted Wilhelm on the squad's intranet. "Can you identify which machine is the leader?"

"Negative. Start with the T-888s," was Wilhelm's response.

Cameron worked the bolt on her rifle, chambering an armor piercing round. "Paul, let's start with the T-888 on the left flank."

Within in seconds the necessary information had been relayed allowing Cameron to adjust her sights. Firing as soon as she was done, the round pierced the right eye of the T-888, shattering its optic sensor but not destroying its chip. Seconds later, a second .50 cal. round shattered the left optic sensor, blinding the T-888, causing the machine to halt its advance. The Silver's own T-888 quickly began targeting it with both incendiary and armor piercing rounds and soon the wounded Terminator was in flames, its CPU destroyed.

Cameron and her spotter immediately moved and began the process of targeting and blinding the advanced model Terminators. Within minutes, half of the T-888s and several of the T-800s were destroyed. Still, the T-600s marched forward, taking damage as they advanced towards the outnumbered Silver's firing line.

Without warning, the T-600s stopped and massed all of their fire towards the T-888 armed with the grenade launcher. The barrage of gunfire knocked the T-888 over backwards. Before it could right itself, a Skynet T-888 launched a rocket at the ceiling above the downed Silver T-888, bringing down several steel girders. The first of the girders landed on the Silver's chest, pinning it. The second tumbled down, landing end first on the Silver's head, crushing it and shattering its chip. It's battle chassis powered down, the T-888 was dead.

Cameron immediately took aim at the Skynet T-888 and blasted both of its optic sensors, blinding it. Instantly the T-600s began to focus their aim all over the area the Silvers firing line occupied. She had blinded the leader and in doing so, had effectively left the attacking Skynet forces without a commander. Within minutes, the two T-800s who had flanked the Skynet forces were firing grenades into the midst of the attacking Terminators, knocking them over and damaging the older T-600 models. The blinded T-888 realized the balance of power had shifted and apparently ordered a retreat. Two of Cameron's T-600s rushed to power the Skynet T-888 down to capture it. Both were obliterated as the booby-trapped T-888 exploded, killing all three Terminators.

Cameron ordered a halt to the fighting via the squad's intranet. They had destroyed eleven Skynet Terminators at a loss of three of their own. The entire engagement had lasted less than five minutes (4 minutes 32 seconds). Wilhelm gave orders for the remains to be found and gathered for transport back for proper disposal.

Cameron and the other Silvers sat waiting. Her auditory sensors picked up the slight sound of rubble moving, a human sounding cry. Tracing the sound, she moved in the direction of the sound, narrowing its location down, triangulating until she pinpointed the exact location of the source.

Lifting a steel beam, Cameron saw movement. Increasing the magnification of her optics, she realized the source of movement was a human child. Calling for help via the squad intranet, within seconds Wilhelm and the remainder of the squad surrounded Cameron, establishing a perimeter. Paul quickly moved to take hold of the beam Cameron had lifted, freeing her to reach the child.

Gently removing the small child from its small protective den in the ruble, Cameron cradled it to her chest, placing a hand on and running a medical diagnostic. "It is female, aged 16 to 18 months, dehydrated, malnourished and requires a new disposable undergarment as well as clothes."

Paul slowly lowered the beam back down. Wilhelm ordered half of the T-600s to take up position between their present location and the area of the mall where the Skynet Terminators had retreated.

"I will scan for other signs of human life. Paul, search for a nearby store that may contain the items we need to care for the human child."

Paul looked at Cameron with the closest expression a T-800 could get to silently asking a question. Understanding Paul's confusion, Cameron listed the required items: disposable pull-up undergarments for a female weighing 24-28 pounds, any sports drink containing electrolytes, baby wipes, and jars of baby food. These items will make a sufficient start.

Nodding, the T-800 moved slowly in the direction of the mall the Silvers had not explored yet. The remaining two T-600s moved to take up positions giving them good firing positions in case of a counterattack.

Cameron rocked the child and held it close. She could feel its fever and sense its erratic heart beat. Via intranet she messaged her squad. _For the sake of the infant, we must disengage and return from our patrol. The human infant is sick in addition to being dehydrated and malnourished. It requires medical attention we cannot provide._

Wilhelm approached Cameron silently and stopped, his face looking down at the small girl pressed against her chest. "There are no survivors other than the child. From the remains I have located, it appears these humans were not resistance fighters. They were probably searching for useful items and were ambushed by the Skynet unit."

Cameron nodded before speaking, "Pull back the T-600s as soon as we have gathered what remains of our lost soldiers. As soon as Paul returns, we will leave immediately. This location will need to be reconned by a human unit to collect as many valuable items as possible. This is a location we did not know existed and it appears to have a great deal our human resistance fighters could use."

Five minutes and twelve seconds passed before Paul returned, carrying all the items Cameron had requested. Cameron opened a bottle of pedialite and began trying to pour small amounts into the little girl's mouth for it to drink. Paul pulled Wilhelm to the side to confer without Cameron noticing if possible as she attended to the child.

"I found what the humans would call a drugstore or pharmacy. It contains many items in our medical files humans would find useful. We should remove as much as possible to take with us. I am certain Commander Connor will wish to leave as soon as the child has been cared for."

"Paul, I need Tylenol for children. Where did you find these items? Please…"

The T-800 held up his hand to silence Cameron. Wilhelm motioned to three of the T-600s, indicating they were to follow Paul. "We leave in ten minutes. Do not take long."

 **Three days later…**

Cameron sat behind a large block of marble blasted from the large commercial building that occupied the street corner. Clutched to her chest was the sick little girl. Cameron was covered with dried mucous, dirt, and her hair bore the appearance of a rat's nest. The T-600's had formed a perimeter around Cameron and the little girl, who in a lucid moment had told Cameron her name was Hailey. Paul scanned the area around the entrance to the underground tunnel leading to the resistances bunkers in this area while Wilhelm tried to make contact via the encrypted SatCom phone the squad carried.

Nightfall, such that it was, was fast approaching. The already dark skies would become pitch black, giving Skynet's Terminators an advantage over human fighters who lacked the ability of a Terminator to see in multiple spectrums of light. The first waves of HKs would be passing over the area within half an hour. The Silvers would have little trouble hiding from the HK, but little Hailey's heat signature would give away their location.

Paul spoke via intranet, "human scout approaching. Has shown the correct call sign. I provided the counter sign. We have been cleared to approach."

Cameron responded, "move quickly. Maintain a perimeter shield around Hailey. We must not allow anything to happen to her."

The unit rose as one and moved quickly towards their waiting human resistance counterpart. Within minutes the remnants of Cameron's patrol was moving through the heat shielded bunkers of the resistance fighters, ignoring their hateful glares and questioning looks at the presence of Hailey in Cameron's arms.

As soon as her unit was bellow ground, Cameron told Wilhelm to take the squad to the repair area for the techs to look them over for damage and for Wilhelm and Paul to have the bullets and shrapnel removed from their synthetic skin and sutured. Wilhelm was to inform the human resistance leader present to contact General Connor to notify him of their return and to tell him Cameron would be in the human hospital.

 **An hour later…**

Cameron sat next to the bed tiny Hailey lay on. Her clothes and pull-up had been removed, displaying a case of hot, red diaper rash, an IV drip started. The doctor looked at Cameron in silence, uncertain how he should address the wife of General Connor, the commander of the dreaded Silver Brigade.

"Mrs, er, ah, Commander Conner, she's a sick little girl. She's underweight. Her breath sounds are not good, indicating an infection in the lungs. At least the fluid you got into her has helped with the dehydration. I'll give her what antibiotics I can and some acetametaphine for her fever. For the moment, that is all I can do."

"Unacceptable response doctor! You will do everything possible to save Hailey. She cannot die, do you understand! I will hold you personally responsible for her well being!"

"Cameron!"

The sound of her name being shouted caused her to stop her verbal assault on the doctor, leaving her to glare with Terminator intensity to convey her demands be met.

"General Connor, Sir."

Cameron felt her husband's touch and she turned into him, burying her head in his chest, tears falling as she did so.

"I found her on patrol John. She's the only survivor of the group we found. John, she's an orphan, she has nobody to care for her."

John looked down at his wife as turned her eyes to meet his. He knew what she was asking.

"You're a fright to see. Leave the doctor alone. He will do everything in his power to care for the little girl just as he would for any of our resistance fighters. No let's go meet with the other officers so we can debrief you about the patrol. Wilhelm got word to me about the attack and the possible source of supplies. We need to get them before Skynet can destroy them."

Cameron refused to move. Sensing his wife was about to engage in a contest of wills with him, he spoke gently, "Cameron, the best thing you can do to help her right now is let the doctors and the nurses work without you intimidating them. You were able to bring back some medical supplies. We need to know how to find that pharmacy so we can obtain all the supplies located there. That will help the little girl and all of our sick and wounded."

Cameron glared at John. "Her name is Hailey."

"Cameron, the best way you can help Hailey is to come with me."

 **Six hours later…**

Cameron was lying in the Connors bed in their bunker, having obeyed John and entered a maintenance cycle. The debriefing had gone well and a patrol was preparing to leave to retrace the Silver units steps.

"General Connor, sir, we have a situation in the hospital."

Puzzled, John looked up from his desk to make sure Cameron was sill in maintenance mode. Rising from his desk, he walked over to Cameron and kissed her gently on her head and left the family bunker.

Following the orderly who had delivered the message, John reached the hospital bunker in ten minutes. As the General approached, he could hear the loud shouts of numerous medical staff and resistance fighters. He stood and watched, curious what was causing the shouting.

A wounded sergeant noticed his present and called out, "attention, General Officer." The entire human presence snapped to attention and fell silent.

John approached the doctor who Cameron had successfully been attempting to intimidate and a human major. "What seems to be the problem gentlemen?"

The doctor stammered his response, "I will not have, those, in my hospital, General. It is different when your wife comes to visit, but this, this is intolerable."

Shifting his gaze to the major, John asked, "Major, anything you would like to add?"

"General, Sir, I am in full agreement with the good doctor. Those metals should not be here."

"I see."

John walked into the hospital, pausing to speak with each of the wounded soldiers or sick civilians present. Approaching the small room he had found Cameron in earlier in the day, he entered, immediately seeing the source of the problem.

All of the beds had been removed from the room, leaving one bed. Lying on the single bed was Hailey, an IV running to her tiny arm. Her tiny body now clothed only in a cloth diaper. In the room with Hailey were four heavily armed Terminators, all from Cameron's recon squad.

Immediately, John snapped at Cameron's sergeant, "Sergeant Wilhelm, report immediately."

"General Connor, Sir, we wish to cause no trouble. We are present only to guard your child."

Stunned, John looked first at Wilhelm, the Paul and finally the two battle scarred T-600s. "Excuse me Sergeant, what did you say?"

Looking as uncomfortable under the gaze of General Connor as possible for a T-800, Wilhelm responded, "Sir, permission to speak freely."

"Granted."

"Sir, with all due respect, you know your wife far better than I do. I'm just a soldier under her command, but I have learned to recognize many of her moods and expressions."

"Go ahead."

"Sir, it was evident within minutes of informing Commander Connor there were no human survivors, that the small girl, Hailey, was an orphan, that your wife has a pronounced maternal instinct that rivals a human female. That is why we are here."

"Sergeant, by no means does that explain why you are here. There is no reason for you and your men to be standing guard duty of this little girl. In case you haven't noticed, your presence has caused some issues with others in the hospital."

"General we respectfully ask not to be relieved of guard duty."

Sighing, John looked at Wilhelm. He trusted his wife's NCO with her life. "Did she order you to post a guard?"

"No sir, but we know our leader. If anything happens to the little girl, we will be held accountable."

Laughing, John shook his head. Her terminators knew Cameron and her moods all too well.

"Sergeant, you and your men are relieved. You may go to the maintenance depot and have the techs check you out for battle damage."

"Sir, with all due respect, we prefer to remain here."

Angered, John switched into his commanding officer persona, "excuse me, what did you just say?"

"General, Hailey is important to us as well. Three of us died so that she might live. We could not save the other humans, but we saved her. She is important to us. We know she is important to our leader. As a unit we have chosen to add Hailey to our mission parameters. We will now provide her with continuous protection. Sir, if we were human resistance fighters, there would be no issue with our providing a guard for little Hailey. Have we not earned the right to monitor her safety?"

 _This is going to be a long day. First Cameron and now the Silvers. How did I ever miss the signals she wants to be a mother?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Trouble at Home

**Chapter Two – Trouble at Home**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own or make money of TSCC

"Why not?"

"It's not a good idea. It will cause too many problems."

"Well, you just might want to consider the problems it will cause here in your own bunker!" Following her final outburst, Cameron stormed out the Connor family bunker.

John, replayed in his mind the brief exchange with his wife that morning for the 20th time before sighing. She could be so stubborn. Cameron was a machine and had programming that should have made her more compliant to his orders and demands. The problem was the little cyborg had developed free will and as more time passed, Cameron was more and more inclined to exercise her free will. _Why does she do this at times that are always so problematic?_

An even earlier exchange in the hospital was almost as equally troubling. The Terminators from Cameron's own Silver Brigade had posted a four unit guard for the sick child Hailey. The human occupants had complained about the presence of the metal soldiers. The four terminators had politely declined, well refused, to leave their post. Determined to protect the girl Hailey, the four feared the reaction of Cameron if something happened to the little girl.

John had informed the Chief Surgeon and a Major present the terminator guard would be allowed to stay on duty. The objections from the two humans had bordered on insubordination. In the end, the looming presence of Sergeant Wilhelm and the ability of General Connor to get his way had won the argument and restored order. This time.

Everyone, human and Terminator, was happy the little girl Hailey had been rescued and by all appearances, would survive her ordeal. Once Hailey's health improved, moving her from the hospital, and her terminator guard with her, would resolve the tense situation resulting from Hailey's self-appointed body guards being present in a human hospital ward.

His two main issues would not resolve themselves so easily. Cameron would still want to adopt Hailey as their daughter. If that was not a big enough can of worms, there was still the issue of the simmering undercurrent of resentment and fear between the Silver Brigade, tame Terminators and the Human Resistance fighters. Skynet would win by default if the alliance of the groups fighting the machines fell apart as a result of internal discord.

Holding together his various factions and uniting them was the more important of the two problems. If they could not unite now when each had an easily identifiable common enemy, Skynet, how would they live together in peace when the war was over? Humanity was too scattered and had suffered too much loss of life to rebuild society and make the earth inhabitable again without help. The Silvers and tame Terminators would have no purpose and therefore no reason to exist. They would need each other in order to survive and thrive in a post-Skynet world.

Cameron. His beloved Cameron, a machine who was more than a machine, capable of love, hate, loyalty, anger and compassion. She could be as spiteful and moody as any human woman and every bit as delightful and pleasant. Cameron had quirks no human could possess and these just made her more special to him. As much as Cameron had grown in her humanity and developed a unique personality, she was proud she was a machine, a cyborg.

What had come over Cameron? Why did she suddenly have the overwhelming desire to become a mother? Not a mother of a newly manufactured terminator who would need care and guidance as it developed its free will, as it learned to control its emotion simulator as it developed its full range of emotions, but an actual human child.

Cameron was a lot of things, but the nurturing maternal type was not one. _She's more like Mom in that regard. Now that would just kill both of them to hear me say that._

Now Cameron was in a funk, storming about the bunkers and tunnels that made up the Resistance Headquarters, no doubt intimidating both humans and terminators alike. John loved the person Cameron had become, but at times he wished for the Cameron he first met, a more emotionally controlled Cameron, the one with no initial emotions or the one with limited emotions.

No, it was becoming apparent the issue of what to do with Hailey would have to be resolved first. Cameron was the only officer who could lead the Silver Brigade and he just plain hated marital discord. John had a difficult enough task as the leader of the Resistance. He needed Cameron's support, her guidance and most of all her love. He needed the peace and comfort of the rare times when they two could share their bed, allowing him to hold her and sleep peacefully without nightmares.

John thought back to the exchange with Wilhelm when the T-800 had stated Hailey was his daughter. The little girl's body guards simply took it as fact Hailey was Cameron and John's daughter, they would adopt her and assume responsibility for raising her. Unlike their human counterparts in the Resistance, Cameron's Terminators had no qualms about Hailey being raised by a Terminator and a human. _If only the same was true of the human resistance fighters._

 _Why does she want to be a mother? Don't we have enough problems in our marriage? We still struggle with the fact I'm human and she's a machine and we have the benefit of loving each other and the fact to get married. Hailey has already lost her birth parents. She deserves the best possible chance to not only survive, but to thrive in this nightmare world we live in. Besides, what kind of a father would I be? What kind of a mother would Cameron be? Hailey deserves good parents, the best we can find for her._

 **In the hospital…**

Silence met Cameron as she entered the hospital. She could feel the tension and resentment as she made her way towards the room where Hailey rested. _To bad, they can resent me all they want, I am going to make certain Hailey not only lives, but she thrives. Why can't John see I want what's best for Hailey? What's best for him as a husband? He deserves to be a father!_

Cameron entered the Hailey's room and found four of her Silvers standing guard duty, one at the door and the other three each in a corner in the room. Hailey was sitting up on the bed, dressed in a worn and mended dress as the doctor examined her. Hearing Cameron enter the room, the doctor, stood and looked at Cameron with weary eyes.

Cameron approached Hailey and smiled. She was rewarded when the little girl smiled back and waived to Cameron with one hand, melting the Terminator's cyborg heart. _Oh, John, please come to your senses. Hailey needs a mother now that she's lost her birth mother. Please John, let me be that mother._

"Well, Doctor? How is Hailey doing?"

"Much better Commander Connor. Her fever is gone, lungs are functioning fine but she is understandably still suffering from the effects of her improper diet. Physically, I see no reason with proper diet and care for Miss Hailey here not to recover completely. Mentally, I have my concerns."

Cameron motioned for the doctor to follow her as left the room and walked to a hallway in the medical bunker. "Explain to me what you are concerned about in terms of her mental health."

The weary doctor looked at Cameron in silence, pondering how he should reply. She new the doctor wanted what was best for Hailey and wanted to speak freely to Cameron. The doctor also wanted to be spared the wrath of Cameron for some reason. _He needs to tell me things I do not want to hear._

"Doctor, I may be John Connor's wife, a terminator and your superior officer. But I am also a woman, the woman who found Hailey. I acted in poor judgment by threatening you when we brought Hailey to the hospital. Three of my Silvers died in the firefight that enabled us to save her. My emotional state combined with the need to ensure her safety and wellbeing prevented me from treating you with the respect you, and every member of your staff deserve. I apologize. There was no excuse for my behavior. I sense you wish to tell me the truth as you see it in regards to what is best for Hailey's mental health but you are hesitant to tell me. I don't blame you."

Cameron paused to let her words sink in with the doctor. "I am also aware the insistence of my Silvers to provide a guard detail for Hailey caused you some problems, problems that my husband unfortunately saw fit to resolve by use of his position as the General and his, shall we say, ability to get people to see things his way, to restore order. I also apologize. It was my fault. The General maybe our commanding officer, but he is also a husband, and I am afraid his less than tactful approach was due to his desire to protect my feelings in this matter."

"Well, at least you recognize my authority was not given the respect it deserves. Commander, I want all of my patients to live and to thrive as best as possible. Sometimes, medical decisions will be in direct conflict with military decisions. For example, there is no need to post a guard of any kind for Hailey, let alone to have four machines in my hospital. I must again, revisit my protest regarding the presence of these guards and that they be removed."

"I see. Would you have a problem is Hailey been found by a patrol of human resistance fighters and they, being concerned about Hailey, wished to stay by her and make sure she was all right? You do realize, these Terminators you are complaining about lost three of their comrades on that patrol? They, not human resistance fighters, were the ones who cut two days travel time off our return, at considerable risk to ourselves, to get Hailey to this hospital. Even my T-600s, as outdated and simple as they are, as currently programmed, have free will and their own personalities. Why is it so hard for you to accept their reaction? They are concerned about her and in their own way, posting this guard is how they demonstrate their concern."

Cameron paused again, "I sincerely doubt you would object to an unarmed human guard being posted for Hailey. As a compromise, may I suggest my Silvers surrender their arms at the entrance to your hospital and be allowed to maintain their watch unarmed?"

"I don't know. Their mere presence is unsettling."

"Doctor, I know you, and every human in this complex knows I am a Terminator."

"Yes, Commander," the doctor with unease replied, wondering what Cameron intended by pointing out this well known fact.

"Each morning, when my husband wakes up, my HUD pulls up my primary mission. Each day I choose to engage in that mission. Do you know what that mission is?"

"To love your husband," the doctor replied hopefully.

"No. To protect the life of John Connor at all costs. Yes, I love my husband, more than my own existence, but understand this doctor, I exist to protect my husband. Loving him and being with him comes second. John argues my protecting him is one of the ways I demonstrate my love for him. I have come to believe he may be right but this does not change the fact I exist to protect him. It is my choice to do this. But if I have no purpose, no reason to exist, then I have no reason to live. I must have purpose as a Terminator to thrive. Do you understand?"

"I believe so. You certainly have a different worldview. Humans exist to love and be loved, it is part of what is required for us to thrive. Perhaps a lack of purpose would cause mental, or in your case, processing, issues that would be detrimental to your well being, preventing you from thriving. Just as a human child requires love in order to thrive, if you are correct, Terminators need purpose to thrive."

"Then why can't you understand the need for my Silvers to protect Hailey? It is one of their primary mission objectives, to protect humans from Skynet. Having found Hailey and rescued her, they will have great difficulty in not providing her with around the clock protection until a resolution is found for her permanent care. Arguing with them about it will have the same result as arguing with a piece of stone. Terminators, as you are well aware, never give up unless ordered to do so."

"So I am not going to be able to get them to leave?"

"No. It would be better to accept their presence and treat them with respect. I can, however, order them to leave their weapons at the entrance as I suggested. Being Terminators, it's not like they need them here in the hospital."

"Commander, I am beginning to see why the other human leaders and officers respect you, even if they do not like the fact you are not human. I will agree to the compromise you have suggested."

Cameron smiled and gently touched the doctor's arm, drawing him with her as she returned to Hailey's room. "Now, doctor, please tell me what concerns you about Hailey."

 **In the Connor bunker…**

John opened the door to their bunker and found Cameron packing her backpack. Moving as silently as possible he reached out to touch his wife.

"Don't touch me John."

Knowing Cameron had heard him entering the room, despite his best efforts to remain undetected, John was not surprised by her warning not to touch her.

"Cameron."

"John, I think it best we spend some time apart."

"No, you think punishing me by withholding sex or the comfort of your presence will make me let you have your way."

Cameron's head spun around. She fixed her glare directly at John's eyes, never blinking, making it clear just how angry she was with her husband.

"So, you think I am that childish?"

"Sometimes, yes. When you act like this, I long for the Cameron whose emotion simulator was not functioning."

"Oh, I see, well sometimes I wish you would not be such a pig headed stubborn mule of a man."

John looked at his beautiful, petite wife. Who happened to be a Terminator. Obviously, the issue of Hailey was not going to go away. Cameron had never threatened to move out of their home at any time in their relationship. This was serious.

"Well, before you leave, don't you think we ought to at least talk about this?"

"Why, you've already made up your mind. You made that clear this morning. Even though our adopting Hailey makes perfectly good sense."

 _It is not going to be easy to dissuade her. Cameron has gotten to be no different from a human female when she gets things set in her mind. In fact, Cameron's worse than Mom when she gets like this._

"All right Cameron. I will listen to you, but I don't want to hear the argument you just want to adopt Hailey. You have to prove to me this is the best course of action for not just Hailey, but for us and yes, for the entire resistance. Everyone will be watching. If this does not work out, think of the resulting problems."

Cameron sat walked to John and leaned against him, putting her head on his chest and gently wrapping her arms around him. John gently pushed her away and looked down at Cameron as she raised her face, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Cameron, no using feminine guiles. Logic," John commanded, "or the answer is no."

Cameron turned and walked to their bed. Sitting upon it to face John, she put on her best pouting expression and glared at him.

"John, I love you more than I can ever put into words. As you wife, I show you this by protecting you, being your friend, your advisor, companion, cook, lover and second in command. I dream of the day when this war is over, when we can focus on being together and building a future. I am no different from any other human wife except in two ways. No human wife can protect their husband as well as I can."

Cameron paused and looked away from John. Turning her face to look at him again, tears fell from her eyes as she spoke, "and I can never bear your child."

John felt a stinging sensation throughout his body as he sensed the pain of his wife, realizing her anguish was one she had long suffered and never shared with him. He moved to their bed and sat beside Cameron, reaching out with his right hand to gently brush away her tears.

"How long have you tortured yourself over this?"

"Since Sarah finally gave her blessing to me, when she told me she was at peace with my becoming your wife. John, Sarah was so tough, but she loved you so much. I know she didn't mean to hurt me, but she asked me to find a way for you to have a child. I promised and this is the only way I can keep my promise."

John pulled Cameron to him and held her, hoping she was telling the truth. When it suited his wife, she was capable of bending the truth. In the early days of their relationship she often outright lied to him. As their relationship grew and deepened, he had made her promise to never lie to him. Cameron had more or less honored her promise, but at times she was guilty of trying to manipulate him, not by lying, but in how she told him the truth.

"Cameron, forget about me. What makes you think you could be a good mother to Hailey?"

"The chief surgeon told me in order for Hailey to thrive, ideally she would have two human parents who would love her unconditionally, who would bond with her and provide her with the sense of being loved every human child needs to thrive. I'm not human John, but next to you, there is nobody I love as much as I do that little girl. I know I can bond with Hailey. I know you'll love her too if you just give yourself a chance."

"I don't know Cameron. Think about the lives we lead. What kind of family life would that be for Hailey?"

"John, think about the lives of the resistance fighter's children now. What kind of lives do they lead? The good in their life is the fact their parents love them. John, we can love Hailey just as well as any other pair of humans!"

Cameron looked at John with imploring eyes. _Oh, this is going to be hard to say no when she looks at me like this._

"Besides, we'll never lack babysitters. Every Silver in my unit would gladly give up one or two digits to serve babysitting duty," Cameron added with a smile, sensing John's resolve was weakening.

"Well that's not much of a sacrifice. They can all get new fingers from the maintenance techs."

Slapping John's arm, Cameron replied with fake annoyance, "you know what I mean John. There will be no better cared for or protected child in the resistance."

John looked at the door, drifting away in thought. Sensing she had won John over in regards of the issue of their becoming a family of three, Cameron knew John was pondering the ramifications this would have for the entire resistance. Wishing to nudge John over the line, Cameron added, "John, don't forget, Weaver did a good job raising Savannah. She's one of your best young commanders."

John pushed Cameron hard enough she fell back on the bed. As she squirmed over to make room for both of them to lie next to each other, John pulled himself up on his arm and gazed at her, moving her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

He gazed at her for several minutes before finally speaking, "Cameron, I make no promises to you. If I can find a way to sell this to the leadership, both human and machine, and only if I can do that, then we'll adopt Hailey."

Cameron grabbed John around his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately. John disentangled himself from her grasp and laughed as Cameron quickly pouted. "Do not get your hopes up. I said we would adopt her only if we can work out all the issues. Do you understand?"

Cameron nodded yes in silence before resuming her passionate kiss of her husband. She paused and looked at her husband's face before whispering to him, "John, I so want to be a mother. My CPU processes this all the time now. I just know you'll be a wonderful father. Hailey will help you stay in touch with your humanity in ways I would never be able to. "Besides," Cameron continued, changing into her seductive sultry voice, "I won't have to deny you privileges or lose the baby fat after giving birth. You'll have your sexy wife all the time and Hailey will get you for a dad. What's not to like?"

 _God help me if I can't make this work. When did she develop a maternal instinct? What other surprise weapon did Skynet build into her code?"_


	3. Chapter 3 - Is There a Future?

**Chapter Three – Is There a Future**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own TSCC

 _It's 2018. The world is in ruins. A crazed computer wants to kill us all, and we still cannot find common ground to live and work together. Is it worth everything I have gone through, sacrificed? Cameron and I could take Hailey and leave. Make our own way. No more worrying about others, just do what is best for us. Life would be easier. Just run and don't look back._

John stared at the dirty concrete ceiling of the bunker he and Cameron called home. His mind wandered back to the times before J-Day, when Sarah had finally allowed the two of them to start their relationship as a couple. How he had enjoyed those times when he and Cameron had been able to lay in their bed and talk, talk about so many things besides Skynet, Judgment Day and the war.

Cameron lay snuggled against John, her head on his shoulder as she rested her arm across his abdomen. He loved the time they were able to steal to lay together like this. Often it was the only way he could escape the nightmares that came to him so often when he slept. Cameron brought him comfort he could not find any other way. Somehow, he had to find a way for Cameron to keep the promise she had made to Sarah, to add a child to the Connor family.

The thought of becoming a father terrified him, creating conflict within him. Cameron so wanted to become a mother, yet he was so terrified to become a father. The responsibility of caring for a child was frightened John more than the burden he had felt his entire life of preparing to wage war against Skynet and to lead the Resistance. Somehow, the idea of being responsible for Hailey was almost more than he could bear, and yet he desperately wanted to make this happen for Cameron.

"You won't be alone. It will take both of us and all the help we can get."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I'm your wife John. I always know what you're thinking."

Cameron sat up and scooted back to the end of their bed, leaning back against the concrete wall. Reaching for her husband, she began to gently run her fingers through her husband's short-cropped hair, grooming him.

"John, I am probably more terrified than you are. Hailey is a human child. It's not like we would be raising a newly manufactured Terminator with free will written into its source code, something I would be able to because of my own experiences. As much as I want this John, as much as I feel we need this, I want you to know I understand if we adopt Hailey, our lives will be under a bigger microscope than ever before."

"Cameron, I know I promised…"

"No, John, we have overcome so much to be together. Hailey needs a family. I want this, not just for Hailey or myself, but for you, John, for us. Sometimes, John I worry how cold you can be about the lives of our soldiers. Think of all the times we talked about this before J-Day, how you begged me, made me promise to not let you lose your humanity, your compassion, your sense of who you are. John, you need this. You need the burden of fatherhood. You need to feel the love of another human, a child who needs you. As much as we love each other John, as happy as you make me, at the end of the day, I am still a cyborg, a Terminator."

John sat in silence, feeling the soft touch of his wife grooming his hair. _If only it was so simple. We should just run. Take Hailey and run._

"John, we can't run from this. It's not like in the past."

 _Oh, how well Cameron knows me._

"John, it's not fair, but we're the leaders. We have to show the Resistance this can be done. Our people, our Terminators, for all of us to not just survive, but to thrive and have a future, we have to get beyond this. Otherwise, there is no point in fighting Skynet. Our being happy sets an example, as do our fights, our friendship and our commitment to each other. Raising Hailey together, even when we make mistakes, sets the right example."

"Cameron, I want this for you, for us. I don't even know Hailey and I want it for her. I'm just tired of the injustice of the burden always falling on me, and by default on you."

"I know John, it's not just. But it is what it is. We can choose not to do this, or we can accept the challenge and become Hailey's parents, lead by example. We can do this together. Besides, if Sarah returns from Mexico, just think how surprised and happy she will be."

John remained silent at the mention of Sarah's name. It had been months since he had sent her as the head of a delegation to Mexico to meet with the resistance leaders there. There had been no word from the group. Another burden he carried. The fatigue of it all finally caught up to him and the relaxing touch of his wife grooming his hair let John drift away to a dreamless sleep.

Looking at her husband as he slept, Cameron focused her attention on the entrance to her bunker, adjusting her sensors to allow her to detect anyone or anything that approached. Doing what she did best, Cameron sat in watch to protect her husband.

 **0500 One day later…**

Emerging from his bunker, John was surprised to see an old, battered T-600 standing outside his quarters. The Terminator was at attention and apparently had been posted as a sentry.

"Soldier, who posted you here?"

The old T-600 turned its head to face its general. Pointing to its steel jaw it clacked its teeth together, indicating it was damaged and could not verbally respond.

"Did my wife Cameron post you here?"

The machine shook its head no in response.

"Did Sergeant Wilhelm post you here?"

The machine nodded yes.

"Why?"

Again the T-600 pointed to its damaged jaw and did something John had never seen one of the old Terminators do, it shrugged.

Stepping into his bunker, John quickly returned with a tattered, stained notepad and pen. Thrusting them at the T-600, John directed the machine to write his responses.

"I am asking you for the last time. Why were you stationed here?"

In crude block letters, the T-600 wrote, "Sergeant Wilhelm has established this post so the units who are too badly damaged for regular patrols and combat may have purpose."

John looked the old T-600 up and down, noticing both of its lower legs had been replaced and its knee joints had significant signs of damage and repeated repairs. The old Terminator was covered with scratches, gouges, and its finished ruined. In places it was evident rust had been removed some time in the past.

"How long have you been a Silver?"

The T-600 scrawled its brief answer.

"Since six days after J-Day."

Looking the T-600 directly in its optical lenses, John demanded, "why?"

This time it took the machine longer to write its response before handing the pad to John.

"My lower legs were crushed in combat. Skynet sensed I could no longer fight with effectiveness and cut me out from the Skynet intranet. I could have been repaired, but my creator chose to abandon me. Skynet abandoned me and left me with no purpose. Sergeant Wilhelm found me and hid me until my program code could be re-written. I was given a choice, something I had never had before. I could have a purpose again. I chose to have a purpose, to join the Silvers."

"What is your mission?"

The T-600 scribbled quickly and again handed the notepad to John.

"To protect all humans from danger, particularly from Skynet. To have purpose within the Resistance."

"How long since you have seen combat or gone on patrol?"

The T-600's response surprised John. It did not reach for the notepad, but instead looked away.

 _It can't mimic or display emotions like a cyborg! It's ashamed, that's why it won't look me in the eye. A T-600, it's amazing._

"Answer me."

The T-600 took the pad and wrote slowly, "five months, two weeks, three days, seven hours and twelve seconds since my last combat patrol. I sustained heavy damage in combat and have had insufficient repairs to return to normal duty. Until being assigned to my current duty, I have had no purpose. I have not been able to carryout my primary missions of protecting humans from danger or being of service."

"I see. What is your name?"

Again the T-600 looked away.

Again, John forced it to take the notepad.

"I have never been given a name."

John sighed. The T-600 had clearly served long and well given the significant damage it had suffered. It did not deserve to not have a name or duties that were useful. At least among the Silvers I can help this old unit have respect.

"Look at me," John ordered.

The T-600 directed its gaze to meet John in the eyes.

"You have served the Resistance long and well. I will discuss your service record with Sergeant Wilhelm and see if we can't find a more appropriate duty for you. In regards to your name, since you have been around so long, longer than almost all the other Silvers, I think you should be called the Old Man. In a human unit, this nickname would be a sign of respect. Until you decide on a given name for yourself, you are to answer to your nickname. Do you understand?"

The T-600 nodded affirmatively and returned to attention.

"I will see what we can do about getting your vocal simulator repaired. We can't have a sentry who can't speak. Go about your duty Old Man."

Both saddened by the interaction with the Old Man, but happy to have given the veteran Silver the dignity of a name, John left his bunker to begin his day's tasks.

 **0700 - Two days later…**

Sitting at his position in the center of the head table of the planning room, John looked over the room where the next few hours would decide so much for the future of his people. Chairs had been arranged in rows, aligned like soldiers in formation. Divided in two by an aisle, the two banks of chairs consisted of twelve rows of eight chairs each, all perfectly aligned. Tables flanked each of the two banks of chairs. Pitchers of clean water and empty glasses had been placed on the tables. The room was clean and well lighted. One of the few rooms this could be said for in the resistance compound.

In the distance, sounds of approaching Terminators could be heard from the entranceway in the left rear of the room. John watched as Sergeant Wilhelm, Cameron's de facto second in command of the Silver Brigade entered and took a seat midway to the front on the left hand side of the room. As the veteran T-800 seated himself, old, scarred T-600s and several other T-800s entered silently and in an orderly fashion filled each of the seats behind their leader. John was pleased to see the scarred veteran T-600 newly named the Old Man was present.

The door on the front right side of the room opened and Cameron entered followed by his uncle, Derek Reese and the other ranking members of the Resistance. Representatives from each of the services and various commands were present. All of the seats at the tables, reserved for human occupants only were filled when the entire entourage had filed in and taken a seat.

Noise from the hallway gained the attention of all of the human occupants, who turned to watch a delegation of "tame" reprogrammed Terminators enter the room. Within seconds a distinct clicking sound filled the air as the members of the Silver Brigade began tapping their thumb and forefingers together, the sound largely a result of the metal fingers of the T-600s.

Via the Silvers intranet, Cameron silently commanded her troops to halt their display of disrespect for the tame Terminators. "They have as much of a right to be here as you do. Show them respect. The outcome of this meeting and the decisions made today will impact both groups. I will not tolerate this type of behavior. Understood?"

Sudden silence filled the room.

John leaned over and whispered to Cameron, "do they really always have to do that?"

Retaining her blank Terminator expression, she whispered back, "it beats them starting a brawl, besides the tames just take it."

Looking at Cameron, John realized his wife was proud of the display of resentment shown by her Silvers, even if she always quickly silenced her troops when they engaged in the show of disrespectful behavior.

Standing, John addressed the assembled group. "Thank you for coming. We have much to discuss today."


	4. Chapter 4 - Taking One Step Forward

**Chapter Four – Taking One Step Forward**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"It is not enough to have a plan for victory. Once we defeat Skynet and its forces, we must have a plan in place for the peace. To what purpose will all the sacrifice and suffering have served if we achieve victory and then pass out of existence because we had no vision for our future?"

John looked about the occupants of the room. Every eye and optic sensor was directed at him. As he desired, he had their full attention.

"The earth has been devastated. It will be decades before humans can live above ground permanently. It could be centuries before the plant life of the planet flourishes on it's own once again. The human population has been reduced to a size that might not be able to sustain itself over time. Then there is the question nobody wants to consider."

John paused, making certain everyone in the room was listening carefully. He searched for faces who might anticipate what he was about to say, looking for any sign of support for the ideas he was about to propose.

"What do we do with our Terminators?"

Looking down at Cameron who sat at his right, John gathered what strength he could from her supportive gaze. He walked slowly around the head table to stand before the rows of chairs in the center of everyone present, both human and machine.

"Well, what do we do? Do we melt them down? Enslave them as Skynet did? Or do we find a way to integrate them into our society?"

"General?"

Looking to see who had requested recognition, John felt his heart sink. The most vocal among the Human Resistance on the subject of disposing of both the Silver Brigade and the tame Terminators was Colonel George Bradley was standing, waiting to be recognized.

"Speak, Colonel."

"First, let me say I commend you for your decision to hold this meeting. Indeed, it would be a tragedy for humanity to win the war and then cease to exist for failing to plan for the peace. It is wise to seek counsel regarding this matter and we must plan carefully for the peace starting now. But I cannot state my displeasure strongly enough concerning the presence, the inclusion, of these metal monsters at this meeting! I demand they be removed immediately!"

"Demand noted. Sit down Colonel. I might want to point out as well to everyone present, since you have refused to incorporate tame terminators into your units or accept tactical support squads from the Silver Brigade, your units have had the highest casualty rates of any of our units. Your refusal to see the value of our metal soldiers and their ability to withstand hits that are fatal to humans has had a detrimental effect of not only the effectiveness of your command but on the life span of your fighters. Everybody in this room has a stake in the future of the resistance. Just because you are blind to the fact we need the support of our Silver Brigade, who fights by choice with us, and our tame, reprogrammed Terminators, speaks poorly of your command decisions. To be blunt, your prejudice costs human lives. In fact, you may not wish to draw attention to yourself again this meeting Colonel. I might feel the need to revisit my decision to put you in command of a battalion."

Bradley looked like a volcano about to erupt he was so angry. Sensing General Connor might very well relieve him of command on the spot, in front of metal, gave the self-righteous colonel enough sense to hold his tongue. Raging beneath the withering stare of General Connor, Bradley finally sat down in his seat.

"General, permission to speak."

Hearing Derek's voice, John hesitated to recognize him. He and Cameron had fought long and hard about the meeting and how it should be conducted and who should be present. In the end, John and simply told Cameron it was going to be done the way he proposed and there was to be no more discussion. Cameron had argued one final time John was acting rashly, not seeking a consensus among the leaders in private before calling the meeting, feeling out who would support their vision for the future and who would be opposed. In the end John simply said doing so would warn their enemies, give them a chance to build a coalition against them. His way would force everyone to show their hand at the same time, allowing him to attack or persuade as need be without those who opposed him having an alliance to back their stance.

Derek and John had fought all too often in the past about his relationship with Cameron. Derek had almost not attended their wedding, coming only after Sarah threatened him at gunpoint. Since their marriage, Derek had been better in how he had treated Cameron. The two had found a way to continue the uneasy truce they had been established long before the wedding.

John simply nodded towards his uncle, recognizing him.

Derek stood and looked about the room. "Some of you probably think I have no business speaking my piece because of my family relationship with the General and his Terminator wife, Cameron. Well, I think my experiences are very relevant to this discussion."

Walking slowly from his seat to stand behind Cameron, Derek gently but firmly placed one hand on each side of Cameron's shoulders. "It is no secret if you are close to our family, the General's wife, Cameron, and I often do not get along. For a long time I treated Cameron with no respect. That's changed. I won't deny I wish Cameron was human and not a machine. But I refuse to admit, to even consider, that my nephew John could have a better wife, not because Cameron's is a cyborg, a Terminator, but because of the person she has become."

As a rumble spread through the room, starting among the humans and spread through the tame Terminators, eliciting an angry clicking response from the Silvers.

Derek raised his hand to silence the tense crowd. "I feel compelled to say this, because I have seen how she loves my nephew. I cannot count the times General Connor has pulled multiple bullets from her and sutured her up. Almost all of her wounds coming from defending the General. I have eaten wonderful meals cooked by Cameron and sat and laughed at the dinner table with my family, something that is so rare for us these days. I have gone to ballet recitals, yes, ballet, and felt the beauty of the performance as I watched her and the other dancers."

Moving back towards his seat, Derek continued, "I have seen Cameron terminate Skynet T-888s by herself, charge into dangerous situations with no thought to her own safety and I have had her stand by my side in battle. I have awakened too many times with Cameron by my side, lying in a bed with bandages and an IV in my arm, alive only because she patched me up after carrying me to safety. Each one of us would sing Cameron's praises if she was a human resistance fighter. But, because she's a TK-715, many of us hate her. I used to be one of those. I still fight with her as often as not when we get together for family gatherings, but we fight as family, not as enemies."

"Cameron is the best of what the machines have to offer us. She makes valuable contributions to our lives as a community and as a leader. Many of us here would be dead were it not for the combat skills of her Silvers. The same is true for the Tames. How many human lives have they saved?"

Derek looked directly at Bradley, pausing before finally speaking his last words, "Colonel, I'll grant you, there are things that aren't right about humans and Terminators being together, and those things have to be addressed. I mean, I still can't get used to the T-600s walking around with out skin. But we aren't going to win this war and we aren't going to survive the peace without the metals."

His heart racing in relief for the hoped for but unexpected support from Derek, John recognized Jim Palin, a former insurance actuary and statistics expert. "I have asked Jim to present us with data concerning our future with our current estimated human population, the time required for the Earth to heal itself, food production and the time required for us to become self-sustaining. I have also asked him to present data on the infrastructure necessary to become self-sufficient and provide us with a timeline and labor estimate. I think you will find the numbers grim."

 **Seven hours later…**

The human contingent at the meeting looked exhausted and discouraged. Much of the evidence John and gathered and presented by the experts available to the Resistance did not paint a positive picture for the long-term survival of the human race.

Standing, John called for everyone's attention.

"We have talked long enough about human issues. I wish to allow a representative from the Silver Brigade to speak on behalf of both the Silvers and the Tames. I have asked a T-800 all of you know, Sergeant Wilhelm to prepare a brief statement outlining the hopes for the future of our metal soldiers. Sergeant."

Exhaustion and the stark facts presented throughout the long day stopped even the most ardent opponent of the metals being part of the Resistance society remained silent as the massive T-800 rose and walked to the center of the room, standing before the head table.

"If you can only remember one thing I say, I ask each human present to remember this. For a Terminator to thrive, it must have purpose. Each Silver in the Resistance, and the Tames too I suppose, exists to fulfill its purpose and for no other reason. Each Silver has some degree of free will, some of us more than others, but each of us has chosen our purpose. It is to fight Skynet, to protect our human allies and to serve our purpose. The Tames have been reprogrammed to have the same mission parameters. For those Terminators who have emotion simulators, we can only be happy if we have purpose."

Wilhelm stood silently, scanning each of the human faces in the room, gathering data and classifying it.

"We do not process information like humans and few of us can feel emotions with the depth of humans. But all of us need purpose. Many of our older Terminators suffer greatly because they have been denied purpose. Some because they are deemed to damaged to repair but they are not placed in standby status. This is cruel and causes damage to the unit's CPU processing ability, often corrupting subroutines. Others are simply not trusted because of how they look due to battle damage to their synthetic skin. There are many reasons."

Wilhelm looked at Cameron, seeking her support before continuing. "We ask for respect. We ask to be given purpose. When the war has been won, we ask not to be turned off or melted down, but to be included in society. To be given responsibility and purpose, the opportunity to serve. For those of use who have the ability to choose, we ask to be allowed to choose how and whom we will serve as our community builds a future. A future we wish to be included in."

The giant sergeant returned to his seat and sat down. The many Silvers sitting behind him simply nodded their heads yes in unison, showing support for their leader's words. The visual effect was both impressive and unsettling at the same time.

John stood again. "I wish to ask one more individual to speak on behalf of the Terminators. My wife Cameron."

 _Please be your charming self and not your terminator self._

"Sergeant Wilhelm is too polite and respectful of humans to list all of my people demands, so I will address some changes that should be made. First, the current maintenance area should be closed and relocated to the hospital. The Tech Corp techs can treat and repair our Terminators there."

"No, I won't stand for it! There will be no Terminators in my hospital," the chief surgeon shouted.

"Doctor Johnson, might I remind you, there are four there right now and they have not caused a single problem other than humans who don't like them have complained."

Looking out at her Silvers, Cameron found the T-600 John had named Old Man. She commanded, "Old Man, front and center."

The aged and scarred T-600 stood and slowly shuffled its way to the head table and stood before his commander.

"Old Man, how long have you fought Skynet?"

As the T-600 had done before when John had met it for the first time, it pointed to its jaw before looking back at its Sergeant, not able to maintain its vision on Cameron.

Allowing the old Terminator to escape the embarrassing situation she had placed it in, Cameron spoke softly, "Old Man, you may return to your seat."

Old Man turned and shuffled its way back to its seat, this time the dragging motion of its lower right leg more evident.

"Six days into our war with Skynet Old Man joined us. He has fought with the Silvers ever since. For nearly six months he has not seen combat or gone on a patrol. Three times he has lost both of his lower legs. It is obvious he has trouble walking and is not fit for combat duty in his current state of repair. His vocal simulator has been damaged, costing him the ability to verbally communicate with humans. Old Man has been suffering from what humans call depression. Unable to function, he has had no duty, no purpose until recently. It is not right."

Walking around the head table to move the center of the room, Cameron continued, "It is not right that simple repairs have not been made, allowing him to communicate with humans. To have the ability to walk well enough to carry out simple duties, allowing Old Man to have purpose, to serve. His combat days may very well be over, but he can certainly perform many useful functions, giving him the dignity of purpose.

Instead of simply standing him in a room with other damaged Terminators where he is forgotten about, unutilized and unhappy, he should have been treated as a person, as the soldier that he is, and repaired. Joining the Tech Corps facility with the hospital, or at least directly next to it, will go along way in improving how we as a community view our injured metal soldiers and see to it they receive the care they need.

How many human lives have they saved? Should not their dignity be considered as well? We are not asking they be repaired first when casualties come in. Of course not, we understand the human soldiers must be treated first. But it is not right for a Silver or a Tame to be damaged and go untreated. Placing the treatment facility for our metal soldiers next to the hospital is the right thing to do. It demonstrates to everyone the care of our metal soldiers is important."

Our metal soldiers who are damaged to badly to return to combat should be provided with other duties. There is too much work that goes undone for us to waste these individuals. They will do jobs humans do not or cannot do and as you all know, Terminators never stop until they have accomplished their mission. Give the damaged Terminators the dignity of work, having a purpose, a way to serve.

We want a voice in major planning meetings. Not me, another Terminator. One who can speak for the Terminators, give input from their perspective. Suggestions on how to best utilize them in combat or reduce human exposure to casualties.

Finally, I want the Tames merged into the Silver Brigade. After receiving updates to their training programs and subroutines, the Tames will form new tactical squads. The original Silver Brigade should receive active combat battalion status. The new tactical squads should all be assigned to otherwise all human units. This will not only maximize the combat effectiveness of all of our Terminators, it will eliminate the tension between the Tames and my Silvers."

"Why don't we just give her command General," Colonel Bradley snarled, his voice laden with sarcasm and disgust.

To John's shock, all the Terminators, Silvers and Tames alike, in the room began clicking their thumb and forefingers together. Cameron did not silence them. After a few seconds Derek held up his hand and copied their clicking motion. Slowly, most of the humans in the room joined Derek and the Terminators in their show of displeasure at the disrespect directed at the two Connors.

Gathering his wits, and smiling, John looked at the stunned Bradley, "Colonel, I think you have said enough today. You and I will meet privately when this meeting is over."

Turning to look at Cameron sitting next to him, John reached for her hand, pulling her gently to her feet to stand beside him. She looked at John, her eyes filled with fear but her face expressing hope. John squeezed her hand and smiled before turning to face all those present.

"Ladies, Gentleman and Terminators, I have one final item we need to discuss before setting our agenda for tomorrow. There is the matter of the little girl Hailey and who should be responsible for her care and upbringing. My wife and I wish to adopt her. If Cameron was human, we would not be discussing this matter. Among our people, we have too many orphaned children who need parents, any family who wishes to adopt has done so with the blessings of the leadership. This is different, because our family is different.

Cameron found Hailey and has been attached to her from that moment on. As all of you are aware, the Silvers have already assumed Cameron and I will adopt Hailey and without our ordering them to do so, have instituted an around the clock guard for her. This caused a bit of a ruckus in the hospital at first, but thanks to Doctor Johnson and Cameron reaching a compromise, things have calmed down. I want to point out this is just one example of how our Silvers think. They interpreted their mission of protecting humans from Skynet to include around the clock protecting of this small girl. I realize it's largely because of Cameron, but it is an example of what they have to offer our society.

Cameron and I have had several long talks with Doctor Johnson who has overseen Hailey's care since her arrival about the pros and cons of our adopting Hailey. I asked him to prepare a statement and present it today regarding what he believes to be the best course of action for Hailey. Cameron and I will hear his recommendation, now for the first time, just as each of you will. Doctor Johnson, your statement please."

Rising from his seat, the beleaguered Chief Surgeon stood. Clearly uncomfortable being the focus of attention in a room filled with Terminators and military personnel, the doctor, well aware of his earlier outburst opposing Terminators in his hospital, cleared his throat to speak.

"In an ideal situation, Hailey would be adopted by a traditional two parent family, consisting of a husband and wife, both human. We do not live, at present, in ideal circumstances as a community. What is of utmost concern is that Hailey be given the best chance to thrive under the circumstances we all live in. More important than the physical care Hailey requires is the simple need all human children have to be loved. More than anything else, Hailey must be loved by whoever adopts her."

Pausing to wipe his forehead, Doctor Johnson continued, "having watched the Connors interact with Hailey, Cameron in particular, there is little doubt in my mind that Hailey will be raised by two parents who love her and for that reason, I can't believe I am going to recommend this, I propose a trial adoption of three months. At the end of the trial period, I will evaluate Hailey's status and development and report back to this body at that time." Having finished his speech, the doctor quickly sat down and tried to vanish from sight.

Derek stood and walked to John and Cameron, placing his arm on his nephews shoulder, all the while glaring at Colonel Bradley, "so, if anyone objects to the good doctor's recommendation, let him stand and speak. I didn't think anyone would. Congratulations are in order for our newest parents, the Connors!"

Slowly at first and then with increasing volume, the humans and then the Terminators present began clapping in approval.

 _It's a miracle. I would never have thought anyone would agree to this, that I would have to disappoint Cameron. How do I explain this to Mom?_

Stunned, John turned to Cameron who hugged John tight. Derek announced loudly, "Meeting adjourned. Be present tomorrow at 0800. Dismissed!"

"Nephew, if you thought your life was hard before, think again." With that statement, Derek patted John on the back and did something he had never done before, he leaned over and hugged Cameron.

To his surprise the petite Terminator wrapped her arms around Derek and squeezed hard, forcing the air out of his lungs. "Oh, thank you Derek, this would not have happened without you! Thank you so much!"

"Cameron, let Derek go, he can't breathe. Let's go get our daughter and take her home!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Changes

**Chapter 5 – Changes**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Cameron snuggled next to John and hugged her husband in delight. "Our first night as parents John," she whispered in his ear. "I can't thank you enough, for everything you did to make this possible, for me, for Hailey, for us."

John rolled on his side, slipping his hand under the old blue shirt of his Cameron insisted on using as her nightgown. Smiling as he ran his fingers slowly up her chest, John was surprised when he felt her steel grip on his hand, halting the upwards advance of his exploring hand.

"Cameron?"

"John, Hailey!"

"I thought you wanted to thank me."

"Not with Hailey in her crib."

"She's asleep."

"And we are not going to wake her up doing that!"

"Since when did you become a prude?"

"Since I became a mother. Now keep your hands to yourself or you can sleep on the floor John Connor!"

Rolling over in anger, John turned his back to Cameron. _This is going to be harder than I thought. So much harder._

Minutes passed, the silence between the two thick, tangible, angry. John because of Cameron's sudden unexpected change in behavior as a wife, Cameron because John did not understand the inappropriateness of waking Hailey due to "activity." Further driving her annoyance with her husband was his lack of recognition Cameron was a mother now and her priorities had changed.

Cameron's CPU counted the seconds as time passed. Noticing John was not asleep, his back tense, muscles tight from anger and stress, Cameron realized for the first time, nothing would be the same between them. They would become closer or this would drive them apart.

There had been no nine month pregnancy to prepare for Hailey's arrival. John had not been able to watch his wife go through her pregnancy and anticipate the arrival of his child. Cameron had simply brought Hailey home from a patrol and six days later John was a father. Until six days ago, John did not know how Cameron had yearned to provide him with a child, to find a way to become a mother. Cameron herself did not understand the new, powerful emotions she felt, the intense need to love and protect Hailey, to provide for her.

Needing the comfort and security of her husband, Cameron reached out and touched him.

"John?"

"What," he growled back.

"Do not be angry with me. I need you. This is going to be harder than I realized."

"Oh, you're just now realizing this"

Hurt, Cameron pulled her hand away from her husband and rolled onto her left side, her back facing John's back.

The hours passed. John not sleeping and Cameron not entering maintenance mode. Little Hailey stirred in her crib, whimpering. With no hesitation Cameron left their bed and rushed to the crib, checking Hailey's vital signs and to see if she needed changing. John looked at Cameron, noting how beautiful she looked in his old blue dress shirt, one of her favorite possessions. Her bare legs, so slender and yet so dangerously powerful, looked wonderful as they extended from beneath his shirt.

As Hailey continued to fuss, Cameron slipped her arms around the little girl and lifted her from the crib. Cameron's slender arms were covered by the long sleeves of his shirt, rolled up to the middle of her forearms. Cameron laid Hailey on her chest, resting the little girls cheek against her own and wrapped her blue clad arms around the child, holding her in a tight, but gentle hug. With a worried expression on her face, Cameron sat on the end of their bed and began rocking gently to and fro, whispering to Hailey that she loved the little girl.

John felt all the anger slip away as he watched Cameron sooth Hailey back to sleep. _She's got to be terrified, yet look at her. It's like she was made to do this._

Cameron returned Hailey to the crib and covered their daughter with the thin blanket that served as her bedding. She stood over Hailey for several minutes, watching to make sure she was fast asleep again. Certain their daughter was sound asleep, Cameron quietly returned to bed.

John turned over and reached for his wife, pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry. We'll adjust, it's just so sudden and so different."

Cameron nodded in silence, snuggling closer to her husband so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Feeling his fingers in her hair, Cameron's CPU was able to reduce the number of stress related subroutines she was running, allowing her to relax and take comfort from being so close to John physically.

Sensing his wife relaxing physically and mentally, he smiled. _She's such a tactile creature._

"John?"

"Yes."

"I am not putting you on restriction, you do realize that?"

"It sure feels like you are."

"Please do not be angry with me. I did not know myself I would feel this way until Hailey was in our room with us."

"Well, I guess it's one more change to deal with."

"John."

"Yes, Cameron."

"Just not when Hailey's with us or until we are able to provide Hailey with a room of her own. I just cannot be intimate like that. I still want you John. I just cannot when Hailey is this close or she is asleep."

"Derek said this might happen."

"What? Derek has no interest in what goes on in our bedroom. He's made that fact clear how many times?"

John chuckled quietly. "Yeah, but he figured you might react this way. Of course, Derek would think anything that interrupts our love life would be funny."

John turned his head far enough so he could see Cameron's face, certain she would be pouting. He wasn't disappointed when he saw the scowl on her face, her mouth pulled into a tight pout. He loved how Cameron looked when she pouted, it was such a unique expression for a Terminator.

"Honey, this is evidently a common reaction among new mothers. I just didn't think…"

Cameron sat upright in an instant, glaring down at John, her arms folded across her chest. "I see," she whispered in anger. "You did not think I would respond like a human mother but Derek did? Well, I think you just might need to sleep on the floor after all!"

John chuckled and pulled his feisty little Terminator down to him and kissed Cameron on the top of her head. "Point taken and noted. No more underestimating you as a mother."

After a few minutes John felt Cameron finally settle herself against him, making herself comfortable. As he was about to drift off to sleep, Hailey sat up and began crying. This time both Connors got up to comfort their daughter.


	6. Chapter 6 - Homecoming

**Chapter 6 – Homecoming**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own TSCC

 **Three months later…**

John Connor had never felt so exhausted in his entire life. The stress of leading the resistance, implementing the changes in how the humans and Terminators he led lived, fought and interacted with each other had taken an enormous toll. Hailey not sleeping well at night had not helped. Cameron had displayed signs of stress as well, snapping at her ever patient Sergeant Wilhelm, quarreling with John over small things she normally never took issue with.

John knew Cameron's stress would ease if everything went well at their meeting with Doctor Johnson today. Cameron never spoke about it, almost as if not bringing the subject up in conversation would make the possibility of their losing Hailey go away. It was such a human thing for her to do, so unlike her normal cold, calculating Terminator logic.

The Connors walked through the dirty, poorly lighted concrete corridors, making their way to the hospital. Shuffling along behind, noisily doing his best to keep up was the posted Silver guard for the morning, the T-600 known as the Old Man, often the daytime guard for their daughter Hailey.

Cameron stopped at the new construction just outside the hospital. The Tech Corps had not finished their new repair facility, but Terminators were being repaired and checked for issues. Holding her daughter Hailey on her hip, Cameron reached out and gently touched the old T-600.

"Old Man, why don't you stop and get your right knee checked again. You seem to be having more trouble than usual walking today."

"With all due respect, Commander, it is just damage from a training accident yesterday with some new human recruits. I am fine. I would prefer to maintain my present assigned duty of serving as Hailey's body guard."

John shook his head upon hearing the Old Man speak. Even though he was the one who ordered the T-600s voice simulator be repaired, John found it creepy to hear T-600s talk in their flat, monotone synthetic voice.

"Old Man, I think Mrs. Connor is asking you politely to let us take Hailey for her checkup in private. And while you are visiting the Techs, see if they can't do something to change your voice, make it sound less, ….. Terminatorish."

"Yes General. I understand. We are anxious to hear the news of the evaluation as well, but your privacy is of utmost importance. I will have a Tech examine both my knee and my voice simulator."

The old T-600 turned and made his way towards the entrance to the new facility, hobbling along.

The Connors entered the hospital and sat down in the crowded waiting room, waiting like the other patients for their turn to be seen by a doctor.

"How did the Old Man get hurt John? I did not read any mention of it in my daily report about my Silvers."

John laughed briefly. "The Old Man has been assigned to help Sergeant Brighton as an instructor."

"Brighton? That old one armed Marine hates Terminators more than Colonel Bradley."

"Yeah, I thought it was a bad idea myself, but your Sergeant Wilhelm insisted. Said the two old warriors were both as crusty as they come and would get along eventually. Turns out they do. The Old Man is the only Terminator Brighton can stand. It seems the Old Man likes to demonstrate the difference between thermite or plasma grenades and fragmentary grenades. He pulls the pin on a frag grenade and drops it at his feet. Scares the daylights out of the human recruits when the thing goes off. Of course, all it does to the Old Man is scrape what's left of the shine off his legs. Brighton thinks it's hilarious. Of course, the Old Man is having issues with his new knee as a result."

"John, I am putting a halt to this. We can't have our Terminators damaging themselves in training exercises, not like this."

"Cameron, leave it alone. Wilhelm says the Old Man is content. Brighton has begrudgingly admitted the old T-600 is one of his best instructors, particularly in teaching how to damage specific models of Terminators. The recruits pay much closer attention when it's a Terminator giving the lesson than a human instructor."

"John, he should not be damaging himself on purpose to provide instruction."

"You're not getting it Cameron. The Old Man is winning over one of the most ardent anti-Terminator voices in the Resistance. I'll let you in on a little secret, but you cannot breath a word to anyone about this. Do you promise?"

Cameron nodded yes and leaned close to her husband as she held Hailey on her lap. "Tell me, you know I love secrets John."

Grinning, John kissed Cameron on the top of her head before whispering to her, "seems Wilhelm and Brighton get along as well. Wilhelm was out on patrol a month ago and found a tobacco shop. Brought back three of four boxes of Cuban cigars. Brighton just loves them. With the ban on smoking in the complex, the three of them sneak out at night when they are off duty and they each smoke a cigar. Wilhelm and the Old Man can't taste a thing, I think, but they like the sensation of puffing. What I really think is those two think they look cool, Terminators puffing on cigars.

The three of them smoke their cigar and swap war stories. There aren't many human fighters who have the amount of combat experience Sergeant Brighton does. To be honest, I think he's lonely enough and needs someone who can relate to him, even if it's a Terminator. Wilhelm is a hardened and effective combat leader. The Old Man is like Brighton, disabled and no longer able to fight. Brighton can relate to them in some way. Cameron, it's a good start for what we hope for."

Cameron frowned at John. Sensing he was somehow in trouble yet unsure of why, he leaned back and sat upright.

"What did I do?"

"Since when did I give you permission to smoke cigars? You know that is horrible for your health. You could develop a variety of cancers as a result. You will stop meeting with those three and sneaking a cigar immediately! Have I made myself clear John Connor?"

 _How does she find out about these things?_

"I didn't say I smoked cigars with them! What gives you the idea I would do something like that?"

"Don't lie to me, John Connor. No more cigars for you!"

An orderly approached the Connors and came to attention, saving the General from further public embarrassment. "General. Commander. Doctor Johnson will see you know. If you would follow me please."

 **Examining room…**

Doctor Johnson had poked and prodded Hailey, checked her teeth, limbs, and tonsils. He examined her nose, eyes and ears before he weighed and measured her. Cameron and John sat and watched, feeling helpless, knowing the doctor held the power to take their child from them.

Finally, the doctor slipped Hailey's shirt back on and faced the waiting parents. Grimly, the Doctor Johnson spoke, "I have one final test. I need both of you to leave the room, this won't take but a few minutes."

The Connors stood up. John reached for his wife's elbow to gently lead her from the examining room. Cameron looked first at John and then back at Hailey, her facial expression a combination of worry and concern. Looking back at John, she asked in a pleading voice, "can't we stay? I don't want to leave Hailey alone."

Hearing her mother's voice, Hailey raised both arms over her head, reaching for her mother. As Cameron turned to go to Hailey, John gently pulled her towards the door. Hailey let out a blood-curdling screech and began waving her arms as she kicked her legs up and down on the examining table.

Doctor Johnson smiled and reached under the arms of the furious child and lifted her up, holding her away from his body with both arms.

"Mrs. Connor, please, take Hailey. You passed your test and she's doing well, she's gained half of the weight she needs to gain and has shown considerable improvement in her developmental progress. You and the General are doing a fine job with her."

"Then why did you want us to leave," Cameron asked as the she took Hailey and placed her daughter on her hip.

"To see Hailey's reaction to her parents leaving. Needless to say, she doesn't like it one bit. She's bonded with you and the General. As far as I am concerned, everything else could have been fine and if she had not bonded with either of you, the adoption would be nullified. Congratulations! Have her back in a month for another checkup."

Tears welling from her eyes, Cameron turned her free hip towards the doctor and extended her arm. Before Doctor Johnson could escape, she had him trapped in a hug, squeezing him tight.

John touched Cameron on her shoulder, reminding her she was hugging a human who could break. As she released the doctor, John extended his hand. Shaking hands he thanked the doctor, who looked every bit as relieved as the Connors. Hailey leaned against her mother and smiled, having just gotten her way Hailey was the picture of a temporarily content terrible two.

 **That evening…**

It was rare Cameron cooked any more but the news of Hailey's permanent adoption had spread among the closest friends of the Connors. It had been decided a celebration was in order and Cameron should cook. Long saved food items were brought forward and Cameron did her best to make it a meal to remember.

Sergeant Wilhelm and the Old Man were present and had managed to drag along their new friend, the old one-armed Marine Sergeant Brighton. Cameron had taken all three of them aside upon their arrival and made it clear what would happen to them if they ever allowed John to smoke a cigar with them again.

"Is she serious Willy?"

"Yes, you old Marine. I have served under her command since the start of the war and I have never seen her threaten anyone. That was a warning of what WILL happen if we ever let General Connor smoke a cigar with us again. Mark my words, she will find out if we disobey her."

"Humph. She'd have made a good Marine, you know, if she was human and all."

A knock on the door silenced everyone in the room, even little Hailey who was entertaining Savannah Weaver. The door opened and a grim faced Derek entered.

"Sorry I'm late. I have news about the delegation to Mexico."

John looked at Cameron, Derek's expression a harbinger of bad news. Cameron tilted her head, indicating her concern for John and the news Derek had brought.

"John, I really hate to be the one to tell you, … but Sarah's back, and she's pissed you didn't get word to her that she's a grandmother!"

The door to the Connor bunker flew open and Sarah Connor, dressed in her standard black combat fatigues and boots, complete with side arms and various other weapons stormed into the room.

"Where's my granddaughter? John, you could have sent a message. Cameron, can't you do anything with him? Who wears the pants in your family? I thought I taught you better!"

Brushing right by John in her haste to see her granddaughter for the first time, Sarah hurried to Cameron who had just picked a startled Hailey up.

"Ooooh, it's so wonderful to finally meet you Hailey! I'm your grandmother, Sarah!"

The little girl turned her head and began to wail, clutching Cameron for all she was worth.

Startled by Hailey's response, Sarah turned to look first at John and then back at Cameron.

John chuckled, "good to see you too Mom."

 **That evening…**

The guests gone, Cameron cleaned the last of the plates. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled. It had been a wonderful evening with their friends, both human and Terminator. She was even surprised at how well she liked the crusty old Marine Sergeant Brighton, though it had been necessary to admonish him concerning his language in front of Hailey.

Hailey had warmed up to Sarah after a lengthy bout of crying, kicking and wailing. The rare treat in the form of a cookie had helped. John and Sarah sat on the old, broken down couch they had moved into their bunker for the evening. Sarah cradled a sleeping Hailey as she and John talked. Derek, no longer used to consuming large amounts of beer at one time, was asleep, sitting in his chair at the table, his torso lying flat on the table with his arms sprawled, covering the rest of the table. At that moment, Cameron felt a joy she had never experienced in her life. All of her immediately family was with her, safe and sound. Sarah was holding John's daughter, the grandchild Cameron had promised her.

"It's been a long day John. I need to get some rest, but I just don't want to put Hailey down. She's just the best John. Cameron, you're doing a wonderful job. I doubt I can be of much help in the mother department, but anything I can do, please ask."

Cameron walked over to John and leaned against her husband's shoulder, grooming his hair with her fingers. Smiling as she looked at John, she spoke in her sultry voice, "as soon as you feel comfortable with Hailey and your rested Sarah, John and I could really use a night alone, just the two of us."

Sarah, looked at her son and daughter-in-law and grinned back at Cameron with a knowing smile, causing John to turn multiple shades of red.

"If I could raise that one by myself, I think I can handle my granddaughter for one night. If I can't you two have two hours and I'm bringing her back."

"Mom, really, that's not necessary," an embarrassed John said.

Enjoying her son's embarrassment Sarah added, "Oh, but I think it is, Cameron looks like she needs some alone time with her husband."

Cameron, watching John squirm, sat in her husband's lap and ran her finger down his lips, pouting.

"I just knew it. You do not find me attractive anymore. You want another woman."

Trying not to wake the sleeping Hailey, Sarah stood and walked to the door, picking up the small bag Cameron had packed for her to take Hailey with her for the night.

"Good night John. It is so good to see you. Cameron, try to leave him with enough energy so I can debrief him about Mexico tomorrow." With that statement, Sarah disappeared through the door with Hailey, leaving John and Cameron alone.

John looked at Cameron, who was slowly unbuttoning her only nice dress blouse. Pulling her face close to his, he kissed her.

"Promise me I'll be able to walk tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7 - News From Mexico

**Chapter 7 – News From Mexico**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't won TSCC

 **0600 The Next Day…**

Rats scattered at the approaching sound, scurrying into their holes and lairs, fleeing the sound of a predator approaching. It turned in the junction of the corridors and made its way deeper into the underground complex, never pausing as it traveled, certain of its destination. Stopping once briefly only to listen, it reached up and brushed away the grime covering the markings on the door, making certain it had reached its final destination. Knocking on the steel door, it made a loud sound that echoed deep into the room and down the corridor.

"Sarah, are you awake? It's me Cameron."

The door flew open, revealing a sleep deprived, bedraggled Sarah, holding a wailing Hailey. Strands of her hair hung down in her face, the remains of Hailey's breakfast plastered on her clothes, face and in her hair. Hailey was dressed only in her pull-up, wearing a coating of cold oatmeal. Like Sarah, it was on her face and in her hair.

"Tin Miss, I really hope you and John enjoyed your night of conjugal bliss, because Grandma Sarah is not volunteering to babysit for an entire night again until Miss Hailey here sleeps through the night and doesn't suffer from separation anxiety."

Taking Hailey from Sarah, Cameron hugged her little girl. Immediately she checked her daughter's vital signs and followed up with a visual scan, searching for injuries.

Having watched Cameron follow the exact same procedure with John hundreds of times in their family home pre-Judgment Day, Sarah knew not to be offended. The Terminator could not help herself. Cameron's primary function, instinct, was to protect. Pleased Cameron's protectiveness had carried over to her tiny granddaughter, Sarah smiled at her cyborg daughter-in-law.

"I'm sorry Hailey's such a mess, but she's been resisting eating her oatmeal. It's been a long time since I had to feed and angry two year old, and I was never the patient mother to begin with. Come in. We'll get her cleaned up and then you can go. I need to meet with John at 0800 to debrief the Mexico negotiations."

Cameron carried Hailey to the small table in Sarah's quarters and sat down while Sarah ran some water on a clean rag. Handing it to Cameron, Sarah sat down opposite her and watched as Cameron gently but firmly cleaned Hailey. In a matter of minutes, Hailey was clean and Cameron had combed her daughter's hair with a small brush from the overnight bag Sarah had brought with her from the Connor bunker.

Setting Hailey on the floor, Cameron leaned over and in her monotone Terminator voice asked, "have we been a big girl yet this morning and gone potty?"

Hailey held up her freshly cleaned fist and held up first one finger and then two fingers. Not fooled by her daughter's tactic, Cameron asked her, "Did we go one and two in our pull-up or in the big girl potty?"

Curling her lower lip, Hailey responded by raising both arms, an admission of her refusal to work on potty training while staying with her grandmother. Cameron lifted Hailey and gave her a hug. "It is OK. These things take some time. Just tell Grandma if you have to go and she will take you potty."

Nodding she understood, Hailey squirmed to get down, escaping Cameron's grasp and ran to Sarah, again raising her arms to be picked up.

"Geema, Geema," the two-year old repeated, insisting the still oatmeal covered Sarah pick her up. Placing Hailey in her lap, and exhausted Sarah looked at Cameron seeking the Terminator's sympathy.

"I'm getting too old for this. I struggled with maternal instinct with John. I had forgotten how much work a little one is. Tin Miss, At least you have endless energy as a Terminator."

"Yes, but the constant need to maintain close surveillance places considerable stress on my CPU. I find I must run more subroutines than normal to perform all of my tasks, help John, pay attention to John, take care of John, make sure John does not do anything I deem foolish and care for Hailey. I have a great deal more respect for human mothers. The strain I experience in my CPU is similar to stress a human mother would feel. It is not pleasant."

Watching Tin Miss curl her nose up while explaining the stress she was experiencing made Sarah laugh. "I've told you before to be careful what you wish for, Tin Miss. How is it being a mother?"

"I love Hailey and will do everything I can to ensure her survival. But my becoming a mother has strained my relationship with John. I owe you many thanks for allowing John and me to have a night alone. I cannot bring myself to be intimate with him when Hailey is sleeping in our quarters or present. John resents how I feel about this. I am embarrassed to admit, but I needed to be intimate with John almost as much as he needed to be with me. Last night was our first time in three months and two days to be intimate. Am I doing something wrong Sarah?"

Touched little Tin Miss had asked her, Sarah reached out and took Cameron's hand and held it.

"No Cameron, you haven't. John will adapt. He loves you and Hailey. Remember, John is my only child and he was the focus of my attention. Then he was the focus of all of Uncle Bob's attention. Then you came along and John was the center of your world for the past eight years. John's not used to having to share the people he loves. As for the sex, having to work for it will do him some good. He needs to pay attention to the fact you need privacy. It will teach him not to take you for granted as his wife. Even in the midst of this horrible war, John needs to romance you every once awhile. He also needs to realize you're not his private sexbot, you're a person and a mother. You have many responsibilities. Lots of people in our community rely on you."

Cameron nodded as she listened to Sarah. The two sat without speaking, the only sounds coming from a happy Hailey who was clapping her hands and making sounds as she sat in Sarah's lap.

Sarah, looked down at her granddaughter and smiled, realizing she needed to clean up and get dressed for the day. "Let's get you dressed you little stinker. You need to go home and see your Daddy."

Instantly sensing a change in attire coming, the now unhappy Hailey put up a fight, resisting getting dressed but the grown woman and her mother were too much for her to overcome. Dressed in her outfit for the day, Hailey ran to the couch in Sarah's bunker and climbed up, taking a seat, crossing her arms and assuming her pouting expression. Watching Hailey made Sarah burst out in laughter as she stood up, "so help me Tin Miss, you've had her three months and she's a carbon copy of you when you're pouting at John."

Turning to face Cameron, who had stood also and shouldered Hailey's overnight bag, Sarah looked at the petite Terminator who was looking down at her own feet. Cameron raised her face slightly and tilted her eyes to look at Sarah, her face devoid of any emotion.

"Have I pleased you Sarah?"

Reaching out with both arms, Sarah took Cameron in a hug and held her tight. As Cameron gently returned Sarah's hug, she spoke, "Oh, Tin Miss, you kept your promise to me, just like you have kept all of your promises to me."

Releasing Cameron and stepping back, Sarah held Cameron at arms length, one hand on each of Cameron's shoulders, looking Tin Miss in the eye. "Oh, yes, you have pleased me. It won't be easy, but you will make it work. You are strong enough Cameron. I will help you all I can, even if it is not much. Yes, you have pleased me so much."

Hugging Cameron again, Sarah began to cry.

"You are crying because you are happy, yes?" Cameron asked with her head tilted to the right, uncertain of the reason for Sarah's unusual display of emotion.

"Yes, I am happy Cameron."

"Thank you for explaining. I am happy too."

 _I would never have imagined this when Tin Miss first came into our lives. My how I have changed, how she has changed. Oh, I'm getting old, I'm a grandmother now._

 **0800 That morning…**

"The problem is not the general idea you proposed John, it's in the technical aspects of communication, coordinating strategy and controlling forces in battle. The time involved in simply traveling back in forth makes effective communication impossible. The Mexican resistance leaders are for the most part, in full agreement with your ideas and plans, they just don't see how we can coordinate the way we need to once the campaign starts, and frankly John, I agree. Until we can devise long range communications Skynet can't intercept, we can't put the plan into operation."

"But the leaders you met with Mom, they agree in principle?"

"Yes. If we can workout the communication issues, they are onboard John."

"How are they holding up?"

"Things are worse for them. They are fewer in numbers and have fewer resources to scavenge from. The damage and weather are worse there than here. Skynet has a smaller presence there though, I think, simply because the Mexican resistance is much smaller. Skynet relies more on Greys than Terminators to engage the resistance there."

"Other than food, which we all need more of, and communication technology we don't have yet, is there anything we can spare that would make a difference for them in the fight?"

"They can use everything, but then so could we. The question is what can we spare? From what little I've seen since I've gotten back, not much."

John shook his head. The news from his mother was mixed. The LA resistance, the largest known body of anti-Skynet fighters could count on the help of the Mexican resistance, but not without a reliable form of communications technology currently not in existence, allowing for real time communication without Skynet having access.

Time and resources, both something they had very little of in the fight against Skynet.

The two were sitting in John's office, located adjacent to the large meeting room used as a war planning room. Sarah watched her son slip into his far away mental place, withdrawing from her, the reality of what he faced in the room. The decisions he had to make, the problems he had to surmount, were truly taking their toll on her precious son.

John blinked his eyes and looked at Sarah, returning to the present, the here and now. "You look better than when you left Mom. Your weight seems to be the same. I didn't want to ask last night, I was so happy you were back and I wanted you to get some good time with Hailey."

"While I was in Mexico, an oncologist who has survived was able to treat me with some experimental drugs the FDA refused to allow usage of prior to J-Day. It's helped a lot and he says the cancer is almost gone. I just have two more rounds to go and I'm done. John, it's a miracle."

Laughing, Sarah tugged her hair, "look, I even kept my hair."

"Mom, that's great. Cameron and I need you more than ever now. We're clueless, well, I'm totally clueless and Cameron's only partially clueless, about what to do with Hailey."

"John, my own health aside, the doctor treating me, it's important what he's doing. Dr. Ramierez is helping the Mexican resistance in a great way, treating their people with radiation sickness and cancer. If we're going to reclaim our world, we need him and his knowledge to survive the war and be shared. This is why developing a communication network is so important. He can help so many of our people here if our medical people could communicate with him, consult on cases here."

"You're right. More healthy humans equals is a victory against Skynet. I'll talk to my engineers and tech people this afternoon and make this our highest priority."

John smiled at Sarah. "I'm still glad you're back, your health is better and believe me, Hailey needs her grandmother. We need your help Mom."

"Yes, you do, such that my help is. John, you also need to pay attention to Cameron. She's feeling a little overwhelmed and alone, like her husband doesn't seem to understand her. Son, becoming a mother was the most terrifying thing I have ever done and it still is. You never stop being a parent, even when your children are raised and on their own. You still worry about them and want the best for them. You even still get annoyed when you see them doing something they shouldn't. The problem now, for me at least, is I can't make you act the way you should."

"Mom, are you saying I not treating Cameron like I should? Things have been strained, but I guess that's to be expected with Hailey now. I haven't yelled at her or said more ugly things to her than normal. Why? Did Cameron say something to you?"

"Not in so many words, but she's worried son. Tin Miss did tell me you resent not being the center of her universe anymore. If that's true, shame on you."

"Mom! I have so much pressure, I need Cameron to…"

"Yeah, I get it John. You need to be the little Prince. Just don't forget, you have a princess who needs to feel that way too, even if she is made out of metal and synthetic skin. You also have a tiny princess who needs to be the center of Cameron's attention. Don't forget John, Hailey lost her real parents and she's adjusting to her new parents, one of whom is a Terminator."

"Mom, you don't have a right to talk to me like this. I don't live in your house anymore. No more, 'my house, my rules.'"

"My granddaughter, and this is unbelievable, my daughter-in-law. So it is my business when my son, that's you John, needs to grow up still and do what is right for his family! Cameron was right. You do need this more than her. Don't lose your humanity, your compassion John because you think you're the only person who can carry the burden of the resistance. You aren't. Let people help you. Be a husband to Cameron and a father to Hailey."

"Mom."

"Shut-up John Connor! When was the last time you took Cameron out to steal a glimpse at the stars for just a few minutes? When was the last time you watched a movie with her? You know how much she loves to watch old television! Have you offered to watch Hailey for an hour when Cameron comes off duty so she can do what she wants? John, before J-Day you always made an effort to do little things for her so she felt special. You would teach her things.

Set aside time everyday for just Cameron. Keep your hands to yourself. Make it all about Cameron, not getting her in bed. Make time everyday for Hailey. Not just to feed her or bath her, but to play with her and teach her.

John, you'll help yourself more than you'll be helping them if you do this. Trust me, I know how I messed your childhood up. I can't count the shortcomings I have as a parent they are so many. Learn from my mistakes. I'm still here to help you John, I still have some life to live, and a lot to learn about being a grandparent. Listen to me John."

Getting lectured by his mother was never a favorite of John's at any stage of his life and the diatribe Sarah was delivering was not what he wanted to listen to. Before he could speak the warning klaxon sounded, it's repeating wail ear piercing and chilling. Their tunnels had been breached.


	8. Chap 8 - The Battle Beneath Los Angeles

**Chapter 8 – The Battle Beneath Los Angeles**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own TSCC.

The klaxon's wail only lasted one minute but it was enough to set in motion the process of all resistance fighters, man, machine and dog, rushing to duty stations to prepare to defend against the surprise attack. Running feet and the clatter of weapons and other equipment moving through the tunnels replaced the sound of the alarm.

John and Sarah rushed to the command complex located above the hospital and new repair center. Waiting for him was Cameron, clutching Hailey. John was shocked by the look of hate on Cameron's face, not having seen it since he had dated a girl named Riley years ago before Judgment Day.

Cameron rushed to John, tears welling in her eyes. She was angry and afraid and the two conflicting emotions were causing her CPU to have processing issues. Sarah reached for the crying Hailey and took the child in her arms.

"I will go to a bunker in the hospital and stay there with Hailey. I won't let anything happen to her. Both of you must clear your minds. Focus on leading the troops in battle. It is the safest thing for both of you. Do not think about me, or Hailey. I will die before I let anything happen to her. Now go, and do your jobs. Both of you had better come back to me alive."

Turning to leave with Hailey, Sarah took one look at the Old Man, Hailey's Terminator bodyguard for the hour. Sarah gave clear orders for him to obtain flack jackets, three military shotguns with ammunition and additional 9 mm rounds for the Glocks she always carried. She made it clear they were to meet at the hospital area in four minutes. Without a word, the Old Man hobbled away as fast as his damaged and worn legs allowed.

Cameron and John hugged each other tight, saying everything that needed to be said in the one, brief hug. Cameron looked up at John and spoke the words he never tired of hearing, "I love you John." Hugging his petite Terminator to his chest a final time, he told her the words she never tired of hearing, "I love you too, Cameron." And then she was gone.

John moved to the center of his command center, one of the few clean and brightly lighted rooms in the entire complex. At the center of the room was a large table like display of the entire underground complex and the surrounding surface areas. The display was computer generated and could show the entire complex, each sub-level, or just a specific area. With a quick touch of a button, the entire underground complex could be made to disappear to be replaced with a detailed map of the entire surface area above the complex. Video feeds from surveillance cameras were available for some sectors and could be displayed on monitors on the wall or one the table display as part of the map.

The entire communication network was linked to the headquarters, allowing General Connor to move his chess pieces as he played a dangerous game with Skynet and the evil AI's forces.

"Where did the breach take place? Any sounds from the dog units to give us an idea what kind of Terminators we're dealing with?

"No canine alerts. Breaches detected by motion detectors in the northeast and southwest entrances. No communication from our outposts. Presumed dead, Sir."

Another staff officer approached, stressed and shaking as she held a clipboard to her chest. "All above ground feeds are out. We're blind on the surface General."

Derek leaned over the display with John. He was dressed in his battle gear and ready to lead his troops into battle.

John scanned the map of the complex with concern etched on his face. The entire complex consisted of three levels, each made up of a series of tunnels forming a rough circle for the entire level. Tunnels ran like spokes in a bicycle wheel to the center hub. Smaller tunnels connected the different main spoke like tunnels. Periodically vertical shafts and tunnels connected the three levels. The top level was primarily designed for combat and halting any breach at the first level.

The second level had training facilities, meeting rooms, the hospital and new repair complex, the mess area and storage for combat vehicles. The third level housed the living quarters, additional storage facilities and well as the armory.

The command center was between the top and second level and connected by tunnels that could be sealed, locking the leadership in allowing command of the battle to continue regardless of which sector of the facility had been captured or destroyed.

A mixture of old utility tunnels, service tunnels, a mass transit tunnel and construction by the Resistance made up the entire complex. It was poorly ventilated in areas, smelled and was dirty. Dirt seemed to be everywhere, like the rats, something that just permeated everywhere. The dim lighting served to make the grime seem worse and cast shadows that seemed to hide enemy soldiers everywhere as the horrors of underground combat loomed.

The rats, normally fearless in the presence of humans, running only if a Terminator moved to within a distance of ten feet, were gone from sight. Hiding like their seafaring cousins of legend who would abandon a sinking ship, the tunnel rats sensed death and destruction was about to visit their underground world.

The entire complex was divided into quadrants based on the compass, NE, SE, SW and NW. Lights on the display indicated the entire garrison had assumed their battle stations or made it to their duty stations in less than three minutes, the result of countless drills.

"Take your men to the reinforce the SW quadrant Derek. There are more tunnels there and we have new maintenance facilities for vehicles. More places for the enemy to take cover. Try to keep them on the upper level. Use your Tame squad as shock troops to absorb the brunt of the initial attack and see if you can determine what your up against. And Derek, come back alive."

Nodding at his General, the older man left without a word to face yet again the horrors of fighting Skynet.

John picked up his master communication headset and put it on, dialing to Cameron's direct channel.

"Are you in position?"

"Yes, no contact yet but the canine handlers say the dogs are anxious. It looks like the attack will be led by Greys, not Terminators. This is a new tactic we haven't seen before. John, I'm worried. We had three months of patrols and no major engagements. Skynet could have built a new army of Terminators."

"If the first forces to make contact are Greys, let the human fighters engage them. Hold your Silvers in reserve until Skynet Terminators engage. Stay at your current position. I have a bad feeling this is just a diversion to draw our machine units out and leave us vulnerable elsewhere. Stay on the net Cameron."

Watching the display and listening in silence to the reports of initial sporadic contact being made, John felt more and more certain the two flanking movements creating a pincer were simply a diversion. Skynet was using Greys to engage the resistance fighters to draw the Silvers and Tames into the battle early, forcing them to commit to the SW and NE quadrants.

"Silver Star, come in."

"Reading loud and clear Big Sky."

"We have to know what is up there. Skynet is using new tactics. Send Wilhelm up with a recon squad and two communication techs. Attach a squad of Tames to serve as runners if we lose communication. They are to observe and report. Engage the enemy only if attacked and then they are to maneuver and continue to provide intel. I want to know what's out there in the SE quadrant. Out."

"Roger. Wilco. Out"

The waiting was always the hard part.

 **SW Quadrant…**

Gunfire and screams echoed through the tunnel. The Greys had finally rushed headlong into the chokepoint the resistance unit had established as their ambush point. The Greys had rushed into the kill zone and kept advancing, oblivious to the slaughter, they bodies pilling up. The Greys charged almost as if they feared what was behind them more than the certain death ahead of them.

"Big Sky, Bud Light Calling, do you read?"

"Bud Light, this is Big Sky, roger."

"This is freaky. Greys rushing us like Terminators. Something is driving them into our kill zone. They're more afraid of it than us."

"Roger, Bud Light."

"Over and out, Big Sky."

 **On the surface…**

Wilhelm was the first to exit from the hidden tunnel. Sweeping the immediate area he detected no immediate threats and moved to make room for the next Terminator. Within 60 seconds his entire squad of Silvers had formed a perimeter while his two human communications techs readied their equipment, setting up the direct line to General Conner, hopefully, allowing them to avoid using the intranet Skynet had at times in the past been able to breach. The Tames quickly evacuated the tunnels and formed up.

Wilhelm reached in the inner pocket of his jacket and smiled, thinking of an idea discussed with his new friend, the old Marine Sergeant Brighton. Pulling out a large, cheap cigar, Wilhelm removed the wrapper, bit the end off and stuck the stogie in the right corner of his mouth. _Yeah, I look bad. I am bad. Time to kill some machines!_

Using hand signals, Wilhelm led his unit through the rubble and buildings above the resistance complex. After covering two kilometers, he stopped to take another visual scan and for his T-888 to scan for heat signatures. In seconds the two Terminators spotted what they had hoped not to see. Three HKs were hovering one kilometer away, providing cover for a large infantry carrier, a square, boxlike craft designed to carry infantry, human or machine, close to a drop point before opening its garage like door that ran the length of its side to disgorge its infantry cargo, either directly to the ground or via zip lines if it was unable to land.

Motioning a tech to move closer, Wilhelm pointed in the direction of the carrier. The tech immediately began filming, the signal going directly to the command center, avoiding the intranet.

Wilhelm immediately began to move the squad in a direction that would allow his two squads to block the path of the Skynet forces, preventing them from entering the tunnels in the SE quadrant.

 **In the Command Center…**

The video feed from the SE quadrant displayed the very thing John feared. Squads of T-650s led by single T-888s were quickly deploying from the carrier and moving towards the entrances to the SE quadrant.

The initial attacks by Greys were just diversions but he could not pull back the troops holding the Greys at bay. Greys or Terminators, either one, could kill you just as dead.

He hated the thought of losing Wilhelm so early in the battle, but the two squads of machines had to at least slow the initial thrust of the Skynet Terminator attack.

Using the direct link John sent Wilhelm the final order he would give the T-800 that morning. "Deploy in depth. Hold as long as you can. Withdraw in waves."

Skynet's forces wasted no time advancing, rapidly crossing the open areas with no regard for taking cover or using stealth. Wilhelm smiled, thinking of the many IED's he had helped build and plant in the last six months. Looking around at his soldiers, he waived his detonator and smiled as he chewed on his cigar. His soldiers, machine and human alike smiled and nodded back. Death awaited the first waves of Skynet's machines.

 **In the SW Quadrant…**

The fighting had slowed to a lull. The Greys had attacked through more tunnels and driven back the resistance fighters from two checkpoints, allowing the Greys access to several cross tunnels, one of which provided access to a vertical shaft to levels below. The resistance had been forced to destroy the elevator, denying the Greys access to the second level.

Derek watched his portable display. His units were still in good positions and inflicted heavy casualties on the Greys. He could hear the screams of agony and fear as the Greys lay wounded, bleeding, dying in a hole underground for a master who cared not whether they lived or died.

Abruptly, the sounds of barking from the canine units filled the tunnels. _Finally, metal. That had to be what the Greys were running from._

"All right all units, metal. Hold your fire as long as you can. Take out the advanced units first if possible. Keep them on the first level. Our families are down below. They die here."

 **Above ground…**

Wilhelm noticed a silver snake moving to the front of the approaching mass of new Terminators. It stopped and took the form of a large dog and quickly began scanning the area. _The leader of the assault, Skynet is a_ _fool._

The T-1000 had stopped at the edge of the first IED kill zone. Right in front of a plasma mine. The machine realized its forces had walked into an ambush and Wilhelm gave the T-1000 a little credit for recognizing his trap. Then he pressed the detonator.

His CPU read the noise from the explosion as 184 decibels, the light filled his optic sensors as his skin registered the heat from the fireball that melted the T-1000 and the metals near it. The armor piercing shrapnel from the anti-Terminator Teller mines mowed down the T-650s and T-888s, tearing their limbs off, shattering their metal skulls and CPUs while shredding the flesh of the T-888s if it had not burned off in the fireball. The blast destroyed the T-1000 and nearly fifty T-650s and T-888s.

Signaling his unit to fall back to their next prepared position, Wilhelm shook his head. His two human com techs were unconscious, knocked out by the concussion of the blast wave and the sound. It was more than human soldiers could handle. It also leveled everything in the area, creating a large but shallow crater, destroying more of the already haunting cityscape.

 **In the Command Center…**

"Silver Star, come in."

"Roger Big Sky"

"Move the bulk of your forces to the SE Quadrant and prepare for all surface exits and tunnels to be breached by a large Terminator force."

"Roger, Big Sky. Silver Star out."

 _I hope the Silvers are enough. If Skynet's forces break through we may have to evacuate and collapse the compound._ The thought chilled him. So many of his people would die.

 **In the SE Quadrant…**

Cameron checked the final deployment of all of her Silvers. The human fighters had been pulled back to be held in reserve, the fear and tension obvious in their faces when told to pull back. For the Silvers to be committed in such force so early in a defensive battle could only mean disaster loomed.

"Commander Connor, we have received word Sergeant Wilhelm has lured the attackers into the third kill zone and inflicted heavy casualties and damage yet again. He anticipates another twenty minutes and his squad will be forced underground. They have fallen back to the final kill zone to set their ambush."

"Thank you, Paul. Make sure our forward scouts know to anticipate Wilhelm's squad. Once they have made contact set of the charges to collapse the entrance tunnels. If Skynet wants to fight us here, they will have to dig down to find us."

 **In the SW Quadrant…**

Concussion waves filled the tunnels, flushing dirt, dust, smoke and a fine mist of concrete back over the resistance fighters. The sound was deafening, forcing many of the fighters to cover their ears. Even the Tames staggered back from the force of the blast. The ground beneath shook as cracks in the walls appeared and the floor moved beneath the fighters.

 _They've blasted a hole to the level below!_

"Have the squads three through six move to the level below and take up positions. I want to know immediately if they have broken through to the second level," Derek shouted.

 **On the surface…**

Sergeant Wilhelm chewed the stub of his cigar, watching and waiting as hundreds of T-650s commanded by T-888s advance at their standard combat patrol pace. So many had been destroyed in the first three kill zones, yet it had made no difference. In the distance he saw the second troop carrier depart, leaving the battle.

The final kill zone funneled the enemy Terminators into a narrow wedge. Unlike the first three, it was set up with two separate rounds of charges. Wilhelm intended to obliterate the first wave of attackers and then blast an even greater number as the following waves rushed forward, believing the threat of IEDs to be gone.

His Tames and two human techs were already below ground as were all but two of his Silvers. The flesh on his right hand was gone, burned away from a plasma blast, leaving his steel endoskeleton exposed, his uniform in tatters, his forehead a gleaming steel plate, his cap long gone.

The lead elements of the Skynet force moved into the kill zone, filling it with machines. Wilhelm pressed the detonator, filling the air with plasma, armor piercing rounds, mowing down the machines. Instead of retreating, he watched the results of his handiwork, the carnage inflicted on machines like him.

Metal bodies and body parts were scattered all throughout the kill zone. Wilhelm watched as torsos without legs pulled themselves forward, still moving to achieve their mission objective of killing humans, particularly John Connor. No remorse, no reasoning and no fear, just an overwhelming compulsion to terminate humans. Wilhelm felt nothing for their destruction. The kill zone filled a second time. For a second time Wilhelm set off the charges that would kill machines.

 **In the SW Quadrant…**

Tame squads moved forward to recon the blast damage. Reports of Greys and machines both pouring down to the second level came back to Derek. They were in danger of being bypassed but if he moved his units to the second level Skynet's forces would simply stay on the first level. Splitting his forces would weaken him to the point Skynet could over run any position in the narrow corridors simply by massing enough enemy troops.

It was a terrible choice. Do nothing, and the hospital and second level would be overrun quickly, leaving their families and children at the mercy of an enemy who could not show mercy. Make the wrong choice and the same fate awaited.

 _If I'm going to lose, I'm going to lose trying to win. Victory goes to the aggressor._

"All Tame units. Move beyond the blast area and attack. Use all of your explosives. If you are unable to drive the enemy back, wire the area for destruction and withdraw. Collapse all tunnels as you retreat. Resistance units, all odd numbered squads, move the second level and retreat to the junctions to the inner ring. Squad Five establish a position at the hospital. Move."

 **At the Hospital…**

Medics worked to triage the wounded and care for the most seriously wounded only to see the liter bearers bring in more. Nurses administered painkillers to the fighters who had to wait to be treated and did their best to comfort them.

At the rear of the hospital Sarah sat in a bunker, holding Hailey in her lap. The Old Man stood at the door, armed with an assault rifle and military shotgun. A table just inside the door had boxes of anti-terminator shotgun shells and magazines for the assault rifle. Leaning against the way next to Sarah was two more shotguns, each fully loaded. Sarah had put on the vest the Old Man had obtained for her and wrapped Hailey in one. The frightened child whimpered in fear as she clung to her grandmother.

"Old Man."

"Yes, Sarah Connor?"

"Promise me you will not let anything happen to Hailey!"

"The protection of Hailey Connor is my primary duty. So long as I exist and can function I will protect Hailey Connor."

"Old Man."

"Yes, Sarah Connor?"

"If you get separated from her, promise me you will find her, no matter what happens!"

"There is no need for me to promise. I will never stop until I find Hailey Connor and am able to protect her. I am a Terminator. We never give up."

Explosions in the distance rocked the hospital facility. Sarah could hear the sounds of approaching resistance soldiers, giving orders to move people to the rear of the facility and prepare for a possible evacuation to the lower level.

 _We're going to be overrun._

Sarah held Hailey closer, determined to protect her granddaughter. She moved closer to the small door at the rear of the bunker. It led to a passage leading to the lower level. The roof was so low a grown adult could not stand upright. It was one of several evacuation tunnels in the hospital. When the time came, Sarah would flee with Hailey. The Old Man would fight until he was destroyed to buy them time to escape.

 **In the NE Quadrant…**

Silence crept through the tunnels, settling on the human fighters and Tames alike. Smoke drifted through the darkened corridors, moving as if it had a life of its own, first appearing as a ghost and then a soldier, human or machine, before quickly changing into yet another strange apparition. The surviving dogs had calmed down. Squad leaders sent out Tames to recon the tunnels. The news coming back was good. The enemy had withdrawn, leaving only wounded Greys and machines too badly damaged to repair.

 **In the Command Center…**

News of the withdrawal in the NE Quadrant followed on the heels of the news from Derek Reese of the impending collapse of the forces in the SW Quadrant. Cameron had just reported the first Skynet units had blasted their way into the SE tunnels and were moving towards the Silvers.

 _They have limited troops. Why would they withdraw? Even if the attack in the NE Quadrant was only a diversion, leaving a holding force to engage us would tie down all of our troops in that quadrant. Skynet has to have a limited force committed to the attack. That has to be it!_

"Move half of the squads from the NE Quadrant to the hospital area. If we can stop the SW Quadrant from being overrun we'll survive! Do it now," John commanded. His aides moved quickly to issue the orders to being the transfer of soldiers.

 **In the hospital…**

Screams and gunfire combined to create a hellish cacophony. The sounds of gunfire in the distance had moved closer and closer until the explosions and sounds of bullets impacting walls came from the hospital's entrance. Sarah could wait no longer.

"Old Man, close the door behind me. Don't let anyone follow us."

"Yes, Sarah Connor."

"Come on Hailey, we're going to go somewhere a bit more quiet. Don't worry, the Old Man will make sure nobody follows us."

Sarah stooped as she entered the narrow, low tunnel, holding Hailey on her hip, carrying a shotgun and her rucksack with her. Looking back, she saw the door close, throwing the tunnels into complete darkness as the Old Man sealed the door. Within seconds she heard the sounds of gunfire coming from the bunker as attackers tried to enter, only to be gunned down by the old T-600.

Feeling her way in the tunnel of blackness, Sarah moved away from the sounds of combat and the wounded and dying screaming. Moving to take her granddaughter to a safer location.

 **In the SW Quadrant…**

"Sir, we've stopped their advance on both levels. The Tames have driven back the machines on Level One and are preparing charges to collapse the tunnels. Our resistance squads have halted the Greys and are mopping up but several squads of Greys had moved past our checkpoints before we deployed. They'll probably make it to the hospital."

Derek looked at the soldier reporting to him and shook his head sadly. _The hospital._ "Blow the tunnels. Once we've sealed off Level One, move everyone down to Level Two and finish off the Greys. Send the first squad of Tames that comes off the line to the hospital."

 **The Hospital…**

The scene of carnage was hellish. Blood, tissue and body parts, mixed with parts of machines coated the walls. Silence made the area even more surreal. Not even the wounded and dying made a sound.

The Greys had attacked head on, driven by three T-888s to their deaths. Reinforcements from the NE Quadrant had arrived after the assault wave had crashed over the lone squad defending the hospital entrance. Within seconds the fighting was hand-to-hand combat. Neither side showed mercy.

The Old Man had stood alone, gunning down Grey after Grey as they pushed the defenders back. When the fighters from the NE arrived, the Old Man had moved from his bunker, brining with him a backpack filled with thermite grenades. Shuffling slowly he approached the first of the T-888s who simply disregarded the old T-600 as obsolete and not a threat. It was the last data its CPU processed as the Old Man rammed his fist through the abdomen of the T-888 and left a thermite grenade beneath its breastplate, the pin already pulled. The resulting explosion was largely contained within the chest cavity of the T-888, melting it.

The second T-888 was taken down by a barrage of TK rounds, special armor piercing rounds designed to penetrate a T-888's breastplate, leaving the only the third T-888 to drive forward the attack.

Having seen the fate of its comrade, it blasted the Old Man in his legs with its assault weapon. The damaged legs buckled, causing the Old Man to collapse. The T-888 blasted the T-600's legs again, separating the badly damaged legs once and for all from its torso.

The T-888 strode past the legless terminator to take command of the battle again only to be tripped by the Old Man who had grabbed its leg with both hands. As the T-888 fell, the Old Man pulled himself up and again, rammed a thermite grenade through the abdomen of the third T-888. This time the resulting explosion melted the T-888 but droplets of thermite landed the Old Man, singing and burning his arms and breastplate, burning out his left optic sensor.

The remaining Greys began to surrender, dropping their guns. The lucky ones were taken captive and the others suffered the fate misfortune of being gunned down by resistance fighters still fueled by anger and bloodlust.

Resistance fighters and Greys alike were stunned to see the Old Man dragging himself towards the bunker he had emerged from. None of the humans watching knew the mission he had promised to accomplish.

 **In the Command Center…**

"General Connor, it was a blood bath. It looks like, well, I just can't describe it sir. I'll be seeing it in my nightmares for the rest of my days. But we held. We held."

John nodded, feeling so helpless. He stood there in the relative safety of the Command Center and watched, taking in information and making decisions while others fought and witnessed the horror and others died.

It all came down to the Silvers now. If they could hold and drive back the hordes of machines, the resistance would live to fight another day.

 **In the SE Quadrant…**

Cameron scanned her tablet for the final time. All of her Silvers were in position. Her Tame squads and resistance units were in reserve and ready to follow up the counterattack.

The initial waves of Skynet forces who had entered their tunnels had inflicted losses on the Silvers before the assault had been halted, deep in the resistance tunnels.

 _Home court advantage wins over 50% of the time. The kill zones saved us. Nothing like armor piercing shrapnel and thermite to mow down terminators in underground tunnels._

Nodding at her Sergeant and her aide, Paul, Cameron gave the signal to launch the counterattack. Wilhelm began moving forward in the tunnel ahead of them with Cameron just behind, the Silvers following. All throughout the complex, her troops moved in perfect synchronization, carrying out the counterattack General John Connor had envisioned and they had rehearsed to perfection.

The sheer mass of Cameron's Silvers overran the first Skynet units, driving them back towards the surface. Both sides took casualties as the battle raged. Cameron's squad was the first to emerge from the underground battleground. Wilhelm's heavy fire blasted space for the other troops surfacing to create a perimeter for Cameron so she could observe the battlefield.

Like ants pouring from a disturbed anthill, her Silvers poured out of the ground. Snipers with .50 cal. TK rounds blasted every T-888 in sight, mowing down Skynets command and control units, leaving older T-800s and the simpler T-650s to fight without coordination.

Five HK's zoomed in from the North, strafing the ground, killing machines from both sides and laying waste to fleeing Greys. Hand held surface-to-air missiles streaked into the sky, destroying three of the HK's engines and obliterating a fourth as the three cripples careened into the ground, erupting into fireballs of molten plasma. The fifth withdrew to a distance, waiting like a circling hawk about to strike its prey.

Far in the distance Cameron saw a troop carrier approaching bringing reinforcements or to pickup the retreating Skynet troops. Now was the time to finish as many of them off as possible.

"Wilhelm, where did the landings take place? That is the probable extraction point. Send out the coordinates to all units. Drive them to the site and have all of our surface-to-air missiles ready to fire on the troop carrier. We need to bring it down if at all possible."

"Affirmative Commander Connor."

The final push by the Silvers was met with heavy resistance. Grey units died in droves as they were left in holding actions to slow the advance of Cameron's Silvers. The Tames followed up, finishing off any straggling Skynet survivors, machine or human. Shrapnel, bullets and plasma filled the air striking any solid object standing upright, sparing no one.

The troop carrier landed at the coordinates Wilhelm had provided. T-650s poured back to board the craft, mowing down the few remaining retreating Greys who hoped to escape as well. Within minutes the troop carrier was nearly full.

Charging with her squad, Cameron pressed the attack, urging all of the Silver squads forward. The remaining HK swept the ground and rubble as the Silvers advanced, damaging and killing the resistance's elite machines. The doors to the troop carrier closed and it began to struggle to take off, overloaded beyond capacity with the heavy T-650s and the few surviving T-888s.

"The engines, target the engines Cameron shouted through the intranet. Spotting a ridge clear of rubble that would allow both cover and a clear line of sight at the slowly rising troop carrier, Cameron ran at full speed, leading her squad and three Silvers armed with surface-to-air missiles. Taking cover behind the ridge, Cameron began directing grenade launcher fire at the carrier's exhaust ports of the carrier's engines while the surface-to-air missiles were readied.

The whine of the turbines increasing speed and the wind from the down thrust, blew Cameron's hair across her face and pushed her backwards. Sergeant Wilhelm grabbed Cameron's arm to steady her as grit, dust and ash coated them in the backwash of the carrier's engines. Its sensors reading the locks on the three handheld missiles ready to fire, the HK began a strafing run, it's cannons tearing up the ground as it walked its fire up to Cameron's squad.

Bits of metal flew from the port turbine as the grenades began to cause some damage, causing the carrier to tilt slightly to port, slowing its takeoff while the computer adjusted. The first two surface-to-air missiles sped towards the damaged turbine, crashing into its blades and exploding into a fireball as the carrier finally managed to lift high enough to begin its escape.

The marauding HK made a final pass, firing explosive rounds as it swept the ridge. The final surface-to-air missile flew at the HK, it's guidance system seeking the heat exhaust of its starboard turbine. Flying directly into the engine, the missile exploded, setting off the fuel on board along with the remaining ordinance. The mortally damaged HK tumbled and turned right as it tried to regain altitude and by doing so, placed it on a direct collision course with right rear lift engine of the carrier. The resulting explosion blew the starboard rear engine off and ripped open the rear quarter of the carrier.

The carrier began to list rearward like a sinking ship at sea, fighting to maintain its position in the air before it began to fall in downward sloping arc, directly towards the ridge Cameron and her squad used for cover.

Slamming into the ground, the carrier disintegrated into its major component subassemblies, each of which carved a trench in the ground at high speed, spewing dirt, rubble, stone and concrete as it passed. The main body finally settled on the ground before exploding in an enormous fireball of plasma and molten steel as the hundreds of power sources of the dying Terminators inside exploded in the ships final death throes.

The Silvers, Tames and humans all raised their weapons and cheered at their unlikely victory, their yells lost in the din of the burning carrier.

Pinned beneath a giant sheet of steel from the destroyed carrier, Cameron did not see her troops victory celebration. Overwhelmed with data from her sensors, Cameron's CPU began to shut down her subroutines and prepared her systems to go into standby mode. Her left arm was crushed beyond repair, the flesh on her beautiful face was torn away from her forehead, her chest filled with bullet holes and shrapnel wounds, all of which she had incurred during her wild rush to lead the charge to take down the carrier.

Sergeant Wilhelm spit the stub of his cigar out and pulled his damaged left leg loose, tearing his crushed foot away, leaving the foot in its torn leather combat boot. Crawling on his chest to Cameron, he raised himself up on his right knee and then rammed the stub of his ruined foot into the ground before standing. Gripping the sheet of steel, he raised it, yelling for anyone who would listen to pull Cameron from underneath.

 **In the Hospital area…**

John moved from one area of the makeshift hospital to another, speaking to and touching the survivors, never stopping as he searched for his family. He had found Derek, who other than some new lacerations that would add to his collection of scars, was otherwise unharmed. Desperate to find Cameron, Hailey and Sarah, John delegated command to Derek until he could find his family.

Exhausted and broken, John collapsed onto a makeshift bench next to a silent resistance fighter who just stared at the wall opposite the bench. Holding his head in his hands, John allowed himself to cry, to let the anger and fear out.

"John, John, it's OK. I'm here with Hailey. We're both fine!"

Looking up John was relieved to see Sarah holding Hailey on her hip. Both were covered in dirt, tear tracks on their faces the only clean spots on their skin.

"Where's Cameron? I can't find her. I looked everywhere and I can't find her."

"John, they haven't started moving the damaged Terminators inside yet. She's probably outside overseeing the recovery efforts."

"Not good enough Mom, not good enough. She needs to be here, with me. With her family."

John stood and left, not saying another word as he made his way to the tunnel leading to the command center. Arriving he made his way directly to the com center and roughly grabbed the resistance fighter desperately trying to manage the incoming messages.

"Raise Sergeant Wilhelm of the Silvers immediately soldier. Right this instant."

Ignoring the chatter, the communication specialist desperately began signaling on channel used by Commander Connors squad. Within minutes he had raised the Sergeant. Passing his headset to General Connor he quickly moved away, not wishing to incur any further attention from the General.

"Willy, tell me she's OK."

John listened and nodded. Removing the headset, he crushed it in his hands and collapsed to his knees, clutching his head in his hands, whispering "no, no, she's got to be OK. She's got to be OK."


	9. Chapter 9 - Beginning of the Aftermath

**Chapter Nine – The Beginning of the Aftermath**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own TSCC

Smells of disinfectant and bleach filled the closet, now empty except for a chair and Sarah, rocking Hailey as the little girl slept. Sounds in the corridor leading to the hospital and repair area had lessened as the last of the wounded had been brought in. The only sounds now were the occasional sound of the remains of a Terminator being brought in to see what could be salvaged.

John had left to try to sleep in the dormitory with other single soldiers. He simply could not face the empty bunker he and Cameron had shared. Sarah had not been able to face it either. An orderly had to be sent to retrieve Hailey's few clothes and supplies for her caretaking. Thankful John was safe and the resistance had found a way to repel Skynet's attack, Sarah felt defeated. A great sense of loss overwhelmed her.

Tin Miss had become a part of their lives. The little Terminator showed up at school and inserted herself into the Connor family lives. Sarah had been through so much with her and John. Dealing with Cameron's cyborg personality, her lack of social skills, the attempt on John's life and the fact John had fallen in love with the beautiful Terminator. Sarah reflected about all of her fears in regards to Cameron, how she had worried the machine had evil intentions in mind for John.

Then there had come the time, the first time Sarah really saw John might be able to become a leader, when John had put his foot down. He had insisted Cameron be treated with dignity and respect. Insisting their budding relationship allowed a chance to flourish. Sarah had feared he would push her, his mother, away.

So Sarah had taken a chance on Tin Miss, a measured chance. Sarah would have burned Cameron in a second if the Terminator had threatened John's life again. There was the unfortunate incident when Sarah had shot Cameron, but somehow the two alpha females of the Connor family had bonded as a result.

There were problems, just like with any family and the Connor family was hardly any family. Derek had consistently picked at Cameron and took issue with John's relationship with the machine. Cameron's behavior in regards to Derek was erratic and often part of the conflict. She simply could not resist staring contests with Derek or her habit of flicking his ears when she walked past him on the couch, usually on her way out for a night patrol.

Ballet. Something so foreign to Sarah's life had become such an important part of the bonding of the family. That a Terminator could create beauty through dance opened Sarah's eyes to the potential Cameron had to develop as a person. Not just a machine. A person. Derek had seen it too. The recitals and performances became as important to the family as stockpiling weapons and fighting Skynet.

Somehow Cameron stopped being a Terminator in Sarah's eyes, she became something more, almost a daughter in some ways. The Terminator so needed to make John happy, to please him. For whatever reason, Cameron had sought Sarah out to be her mentor, to teach her the things Cameron needed to know to be a good mate for John, to fit in better in human society.

They still had conflict. How could two strong willed females who loved the same strong willed man not clash? Cameron had become more possessive of John after the two had married. It had taken Sarah some time to make peace with the change. In time Sarah had come to take comfort in the possessiveness of Cameron, it was another way she tried to protect John, their John. Cameron had kept her promise to Sarah. The machine had never tried to force Sarah out of John's life.

Cameron had even found a way to keep the promise to make John a father, to make Sarah a grandmother. In making this impossible promise, Sarah learned Cameron had agonized alone over her inability to bear John a child. Now Sarah held John's adopted daughter and Cameron was gone.

They had been through so much. The mistrust, the arguing, the struggles, to forgive and to learn to become a family, for Cameron to be gone now seemed so injustice. But when had life ever been just for the Connor family?

John was numb. The news of his missing wife had sent him into shock. John had wandered throughout the complex, half numb with pain and half looking for his wife. The news Cameron had last been seen with her squad, the squad that had taken down the HKs and the fleeing troop carrier had been discouraging. The carrier had crashed on the ridge where her Silvers had fired surface-to-air missiles responsible for bringing down the troop carrier. Even Derek was upset.

So much loss and suffering. All of it unnecessary and preventable. If only she had found and destroyed Skynet before Judgment Day. The guilt weighed down on Sarah, crushing her spirit. If she had not cried all of her tears out already, Sarah would be sobbing even then.

The Old Man. The old T-600 had kept his word. The Old Man had been found in the hospital, his legs blown off, dragging himself towards the room Sarah had fled from down the escape tunnel to safety. It was not until Sarah had arrived with Hailey and the T-600 had seen her and her granddaughter with his one remaining optic sensor that he had stopped his efforts to leave the repair center to find them. Terminators never give up. She had heard the incredible story of how the Old Man had terminated two T-888s with thermite grenades.

Sounds of something heavy moving down the corridor broke the silence. Voices of the medics and techs could be heard. More wounded. More damaged terminators.

The sudden knock on the door of her refuge broke Sarah's reverie. The door opened and the face of Wilhelm appeared.

"Sarah Connor, I apologize for the lateness of my arrival and the lack of communication. My communications equipment shorted out when General Connor contacted me. I require significant repairs to my left leg. I have brought with me your daughter-in-law, the General's wife, Cameron."

Sarah burst through the door to see Cameron being placed on a liter by a medic and three techs. Her face was filthy, her flesh in shreds. To Sarah's horror, Cameron's left arm was missing.

The touch of Wilhelm's steel fingers, his flesh covering burned away, shocked Sarah with its cold. Holding tight to Hailey, Sarah covered her granddaughter's face, preventing her from seeing her mother if the little girl woke up. Turning to look up at Wilhelm, Sarah's eyes questioned the veteran fighter.

"Her CPU shut down to prevent a systems failure. Cameron's programming is still there. Her self-preservation routines saved her. My Commander will require a new arm and time to allow her synthetic flesh covering to regenerate. I am sure there are other issues as well, but she will lead the Silvers again."

Sarah leaned against the T-800 and felt him stagger briefly before regaining his balance. "Does John know yet?"

"I have just arrived. I felt it was more important to bring Commander Connor here first. I will leave to inform the General now. Where can I find the General?"

Staggering for a second time as he finished speaking, Sarah looked down to see the cause of Wilhelm's lack of balance. His left foot was gone. Wilhelm had carried Cameron all the way to the hospital with a missing foot, walking on the stub of his lower left leg. _Thank goodness,_ Sarah thought, _Terminators never give up._

 **48 Hours Later…**

Sitting side-by-side in the small room, John and Sarah watched in silence as the two techs finished the final adjustments on Cameron. Hailey sat in the corner playing with a block of wood, making sounds. Doctor Johnson watched with curiosity from the door. In the corridor, Wilhelm, the Old Man and Sergeant Brighton sat at a makeshift table, engaged in an activity soldiers used by soldiers to kill time, regardless of army or war. The three were arguing over a card game, accusing each other of cheating.

The Old Man rocked back and forth in his wheelchair, frustrated over not having new legs yet. Wilhelm had yet to receive a new foot and was forced to use a pair of makeshift steel crutches.

"Ya'll need to stop your whining. For a pair of machines, ya'll cry like little babies. The General's daughter is tougher than you two rusted machines. You don't hear me complaining about my missing arm do you?"

Wilhelm growled at the old one-armed Marine, displaying a new skill for the aging Terminator. "Shut up and deal. Make sure you deal all the cards from the top of the deck this time. Remember, I have photographic memory and can replay everything to make sure to do not cheat."

Inside the room, the two techs stepped back. The senior tech turned to look at John, then Sarah and finally Doctor Johnson.

"We've finished all we can without Mrs. Connor running self-diagnostics to tell us what else needs to be repaired."

John nodded and reached for Sarah's hand, squeezing his mother's hand in fear. Sarah squeezed John's hand back to reassure him.

 _Cameron should be the one comforting John. He needs her so badly. Please let Cameron function. I need her to function._

Realizing his mother was also anxious, John managed to force a smile on his face. "She's tough Mom. Cameron's tougher than all of us."

"Would you please leave us," John asked the two techs. As they left Doctor Johnson excused himself as well, shutting the door behind him.

John stood and gently covered Cameron with a dirty, tattered blanket so Hailey would not see just how much of Cameron's skin was gone. John feared how Hailey would react seeing how obvious it was her adopted mother was a Terminator and not human.

Sarah scooped Hailey up and set the little girl on her hip. "John, I'll give you a few minutes alone with Cameron. If she's OK, and your OK, I need to see her and so does Hailey." Without another word, Sarah opened the door and left John alone with his damaged wife, silently shutting the door as she left.

John looked down at his wife. Even with all of her damage, Cameron was still the most beautiful creature John had ever seen. Reaching to the open wound on her scalp, John reactivated her and sat down to wait for the two minutes it would take for her system to reboot and start up.

He watched her one remaining eyelid, counting the seconds. Suddenly her optic sensor flashed blue and her eyelid opened quickly. A panicked expression came to her face as Cameron's sensors quickly scanned her body and surroundings, seeking data to answer her questions.

"John?"

"I'm right here. I'm right here Cameron."

"Hailey?"

"She's outside with Mom. Hailey's fine. She just wants to see her mother."

"Did we, did we?"

"We repelled them. I don't know much about the aftermath; I just couldn't pull myself away from you. Some leader I am."

"John?"

"Yes, Cameron, what do you need?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, I still love you!"

John's heart warmed as he watched the damaged tissue of Cameron's face form a happy expression.

"Cameron?"

"Yes, John?"

"You know I will always love you. You don't have to ask."

"I know," she said with a faint smile, "I just like to hear the words when you say them to me."

John leaned over and kissed his wife on her scalp so her sensors could feel his gentle kiss.

"How do you feel?"

"If I was human I would be on massive amounts of painkillers. I do not feel well. My CPU has run self-diagnostics. The repairs made to me are all satisfactory and up to my factory specs with the exception of my left arm. It is fully functioning within all parameters, but my sensors indicate it was hand made, using machined parts."

"The techs hand made your arm. Your original arm was crushed beyond repair. Being a one of a kind Terminator does have some disadvantages. We can't stock up on spare parts to repair you."

"Please give the techs my thanks until I can do so myself. My internal chronometer tells me I have been shut down for 59 hours. The techs could have made better use of their time repairing other Terminators."

"Yes, Cameron, but none of the other Terminators are my wife, the leader of the Silvers. Your Silvers turned the tide after the battle at the hospital."

The door opened, interrupting their private moment. Sarah leaned in with a wildly wiggling Hailey in her arms.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Sarah walked in struggling to hold on to Hailey as the little girl squirmed to turn herself around so she could face Cameron. Leaning over to reach for her mother, Hailey reached out with both arms, closing and opening her fists, expressing her desire for her mother to cradle her.

Cameron reached up to take her child and in doing so her arms came from under the blanket, exposing the fact Cameron had mechanical arms. Realizing what she had done, Cameron froze, as did Sarah and John. They had yet to tell Hailey her adopted mother was a machine, a machine like the killer who had murdered her birth parents.

Hailey, sensing something was wrong, frowned for a moment in confusion. Being a two year old, her need to be held by her mother after three days overcame Hailey's need to determine why the grownups were suddenly upset.

Wiggling out of Sarah's grasp, Hailey crashed down on top of Cameron. Within seconds she was straddling Cameron's chest, delighted to see her mother. Trying to hide her fleshless arms, Cameron tried to place the frightening appendages under the covers.

"Mommy has arms like Old Man," Hailey declared as she lay down on Cameron's chest.

Pulling the cover back, Hailey ran her fingers over Cameron's new arm. "Where your skin Mommy?"

The adults in the room remained speechless.

Hailey raised her head and looked closely at Cameron's bandaged face, noting the patch covering her newly replaced optic sensor.

"You and Sergeant Wilhelm are Terminators," Hailey declared with certainty. "Daddy is human, like me. So is Geema Sarah. Why doesn't Old Man have skin like you Mommy?"

Watching from the open door, Doctor Johnson shook his head in amazement. _Children adapt so much better than adults. It doesn't even occur to Hailey how unnatural her family is. She simply accepts her mother for who and what she is._

 **That evening…**

Cameron lay in a bed in new quarters. Damage to the corridor to their old quarters had caused the engineers to declare the area off limits until structural repairs were made or the decision to relocate was made.

John had gone to be debriefed, giving Cameron time to try to make the room have some semblance of home. She moved carefully, not wishing to admit her body was still repairing itself and to allow her CPU time to check all of the subroutines. Her new arm worked well, within 94% of her original capacity, a fact she would eventually share with the two techs who had hand crafted her new arm. Not to disparage their efforts, but rather to let them know just how well the arm worked, given they had no original specifications to work from.

Feeling tired, Cameron decided to lie down. Cameron didn't know why she felt tired. It was not possible for Terminators to get tired. After some reflection and examination of her recent data on Cameron's functions, she came to the conclusion the fatigue she felt was due to the recent trauma to her body and the stress on her CPU running so many programs at a single time.

Cutting the light out, she lay down on their bed and pulled a single blanket over her. John was alive. Hailey was alive. Both were healthy and functioning well physically. Hailey seemed to be fine mentally, Cameron thought. _Probably due to Sarah's experience as a mother in raising a child in a chaotic environment. I must thank her when I next see her._

Sarah looked like Sarah. She had not lost any additional weight and Cameron's scans indicated the cancerous tumor had shrunk in size, clearly due to the treatment from the doctors in Mexico.

Derek was fine. Some more wounds to add to his collection of scars but still just as mean to her as always. He was happy she had survived. To let him know she was pleased he was alive, Cameron had managed to flick the back of his right ear when he leaned over to insult her. Without her flesh covering and fingernail, the steel fingertip had stung much worse than normal.

John looked awful. The strain of the battle and her not being by his side in the aftermath was telling. John needed her care and protection. Cameron got up and removed all of her clothing including her undergarments. Digging through the bag containing her clothes, Cameron found the old blue dress shirt of John's she used as a nightgown.

Smiling, Cameron slipped on the shirt. _Well, I look like a fright with all my skin gone on my arms and no amount of make up will cover the damage to my face, but all the necessary equipment John likes so much is intact and undamaged. Sarah was kind to keep Hailey tonight. John needs me to seduce him, to make him feel loved and special, to forget for a little while._

Two hours passed as Cameron lay in bed, patiently waiting for her John. She reviewed all the casualty lists of her Silvers and all the tasks awaiting her attention at the start of the next duty shift. Cameron had decided to delegate as much as possible to free up time to spend with Hailey and John. Cameron had ordered Wilhelm and the Old Man be moved to the front of the repair line so she could entrust them with many of the tasks she needed to have done within the next few days.

Delegate and inspect. John had told her and told her this but neither of them was good at putting it into practice. That was going to change, starting tomorrow morning Cameron decided. What good was commanding Terminators, creatures who required purpose, to serve, in order to function well, to be happy, if you couldn't keep them busy, fulfilling a purpose.

The door opened and closed quickly but silently. John was home. Knowing it was impossible for Cameron not to sense his arrival, John liked to play a game of trying to "not wake her up." He undressed quietly and slipped under the blanket on his side of the bed.

Cameron rolled over and kissed her husband. Running her steel fingers through his hair she looked John in the eye, telling him how much she loved him with her gaze. John smiled back and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head down to his chest.

Cameron allowed John to hold her for a few minutes before sitting up next to him. Smiling, she unbuttoned several of the buttons on the shirt, allowing the front to open slightly all the way down to her abdomen. Taking John's right hand in hers, she began to move his hand to her chest.

John smiled and stopped the forward movement of his hand.

"No. Not tonight Cameron."

John smiled at her and looked at his wife.

"It means a lot to me, your desire to be intimate. But not tonight."

Confused and worried by his reaction, Cameron's face reflected her confusion.

"Tonight, I just want to hold my wife. I want to sleep without nightmares. I want you to have a good long period of downtime while your CPU runs diagnostics and does maintenance. Tonight, we are just going to enjoy being alive and together."

"John, is this what you want?"

John realized Cameron was confused. He had never turned down any overtures for sex from her before. His petite cyborg had no reference data to help her decide how to act, how to interpret the situation and respond appropriately.

Earlier when returning to their new quarters, John had remembered his mother's admonitions about not using Cameron for his sexual gratification, to remember to treat her like she was special, to spend time being intimate without the purely sexual aspect.

"Yes, it's not only what I want, it's what both of us need."

"No, you are just being nice because I am not beautiful due all of my damage. I am still fully able to respond to you sexually as your wife. It is my desire to do so. Sarah is keeping Hailey tonight so there is no reason not to please you."

"Yes, Cameron there is."

Still sitting up, the thoroughly confused Cameron was now experiencing frustration and to let John know it, she put her best pouting expression on.

John just smiled in response.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Cameron tilted her head to the side, letting John know without speaking she needed him to explain.

"Turn around," John ordered.

With her head still tilted, Cameron turned her body so her back faced John. She felt him run his hand under her shirt and up her back. He slowly began scratching her back, moving his hand in gentle circles.

"Tonight is about you Cameron. That's what I want. Just to be with you, to touch you, smell you and when I can't say awake any longer, to hold you while I sleep. I want my wife."

Cameron sat silently as John first scratched her back, then gently rubbed her feet with his strong hands. Finally John had stretched out and pulled her down against him. With her head on his chest, John had spent nearly half an hour rubbing her scalp and running his fingers through her hair.

Cameron loved the experience. The sensations it provided her CPU were both sensual and comforting at the same time. Pleasant was another word she thought of to describe her interaction with John. Cameron decided she liked what John was doing. She liked the attention he was paying to her and her alone. Touching her so she would feel pleasure while not having to return it.

Sensing John was relaxing and would soon fall asleep, Cameron shifted until both she and John were comfortable. Snuggled as close as she could get to her husband, Cameron smiled. She was happy.

"Cameron?"

"Yes, John?"

"Did you like that?"

"It was wonderful John. You've never done that before. It made me feel special because you paid attention to me. Just me and nothing else."

"I liked it too Cameron. You realize, we can do this with Hailey in the room."

Smiling Cameron nodded her head, "Yes, we can John."

Within in seconds John had fallen asleep. Cameron scanned his body. He was sleeping peacefully. Her CPU began shutting down systems, running diagnostics and entered Cameron into a maintenance mode. Both of the Connors would sleep peacefully that night.

The nightmares would return soon enough in the morning.


	10. Ch 10 - Time for the Future Starts Now

**Chapter 10 – Time for the Future Starts Now**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own TSCC

Two months with Derek Reese had worn on Cameron. The journey had been hard enough. Commanding a patrol intended more for exploration than to locate any signs of Skynet had been a new challenge. A mixed unit of both humans and her Silvers had made the challenge even more difficult. John had insisted she take Derek with her instead of Sergeant Wilhelm, the cigar smoking T-800 who served as her de facto second in command of the Silvers. In need of a new foot, Wilhelm had stayed behind to aide in training new recruits.

Most of the two month long patrol Derek had worked hard to be civil. Cameron had done the same. Related to each other through marriage and years of fighting against Skynet, the two had long ago worked out a tenuous truce. Over the years their relationship had become friendlier, but the early years had been marked by distrust and outright dislike for each other.

Each was guilty of provoking the other. Derek maintained a constant diatribe against Cameron, claiming she could never be trusted and was manipulating John. For her part, Cameron started staring contests with Derek every chance she got in an effort to unnerve him. She had also developed the habit of flicking him in the ears when he least suspected it.

It was not until Sarah had attempted to kill Cameron (see my other TSCC Fanfiction Cameron Grows Up) and the aftermath that their relationship began to change. Derek came to realize Cameron and John truly loved each other. He could either accept it or leave the resistance. Cameron learned to value Derek as a mentor to John. As the two learned to get along, both came to see each other as part of the extended Connor/Reese family. For better or for worse, they were family so the two had made the effort necessary to learn to get along.

Two months together under unrelenting stressful conditions would put a strain on any relationship, especially with family. Leading an expedition made up of humans and Terminators had added to the stress. Against Cameron's wishes, John had ordered her to bring Tames as part of the Terminator component of the expedition. By expedition end her Silvers interacted better with the humans than their Tame compatriots. So much for building bridges between the two groups of machines through shared experience.

In the seven months since the Battle Beneath Los Angeles, multiple expeditions had gone out in search of locations to move the Human Resistance's primary base. Cameron's expedition had been the first to leave the city of Los Angeles and move into the wilderness to the east of the destroyed city. It had also been the longest, most far-reaching and most dangerous of any expedition.

Factor in two months with Derek, a mixed company of human soldiers, Silver Brigade Terminators and Tames, terminators reprogrammed by Techs, and Cameron had reached her limit of keeping the lid on the bubbling kettle she commanded. Derek had done his best to keep the peace and his human soldiers and her Silvers had gotten along well enough. Some friendships had even been formed.

The Tames had stuck to themselves, refusing to mingle when the group stopped to rest or explore a specific area. Oddly, the Silvers dislike for the Tame Terminators seemed to rub off on their new human friends, who took little convincing to dislike any machine.

Cameron thought it sad her Silvers could learn to get along well with their human counterparts on the expedition, but maintained their dislike for the Tames. The Silvers refused to accept the Tames on equal terms. Having chosen, each for their own reason, to defy Skynet and join the Resistance, the Silvers looked down on the reprogrammed Tames.

Wilhelm had tried to explain it to her once, telling her choice was important. Choosing to serve a cause was different from being programmed to serve a cause, even if the cause was just and good. Cameron understood the importance of choice and choosing to serve or to love, but the Tames could not help the fact they had been reprogrammed to serve the Resistance.

Relieved to have returned to their home base, she simply wanted to see John, her beloved husband, and their adopted daughter, Hailey. Cameron even wanted to spend time with Sarah. A bath sounded good as well. Her hair had lost its strawberry scent John so loved.

The patrol group had dispersed after descending to the second level of the complex. Human soldiers reported to the hospital for a checkup and Terminators reported to the repair facility for a quick diagnostic scan. When finished, each was released to their quarters to see friends and family. Cameron and Derek, as leaders of the patrol, had waited to go last.

Having finished their check-ups, they were both leaving the medical area. Walking down the dark, dirty central corridor, Cameron noticed the smells of the past battle had faded but still remained. Water now leaked down the walls in some places, adding a moldy odor to the smell of the tunnel. Most of the lights still did not work, casting strange shadows on the walls.

Approaching the junction where the two would go their separate ways, Cameron slowed slightly, allowing Derek to move ahead of her. Not realizing in time what she had done, Derek was too slow in covering his ears with his hands as Cameron flicked his right ear with her steel finger.

Grinding his teeth in pain, Derek cast an angry glare in Cameron's direction as she quickly walked down the corridor to her family's quarters. Smiling back at Derek Cameron waived with the same left hand she had just used to inflict pain on him. Her new arm was functioning perfectly and her skin had regenerated, covering all but a small portion of her forearm. During the two months she had been gone new fingernails had developed and giving them a proper coat of nail polish was high on her list of priority activities for the next few days.

"I love you Derek! See you at the debriefing tomorrow."

Knowing Derek would only respond with a growl Cameron continued down the corridor, hurrying to see her family. Running feet filled the concrete tunnel with sound. Cameron was able to distinguish four sets of feet approaching, two adult humans, a small child and the strange sound of metallic feet on concrete, one of which shuffled and dragged along.

Bursting around a corner and into the dim light provided by a dirty but functioning light came her little girl, now nearly three years old. Following on her daughter's heals was her husband John and her mother-in-law and mentor Sarah.

"Mommy's home! Mommy's home!"

Her arms extended in the air, her face covered with grim and her clothes equally dirty, Hailey barreled into her mother. Scooping her child up and hugging her close, Cameron felt the strange emotion she could not explain but never tired of, the protective love she felt for her adopted daughter.

"Five days with no accidents Mommy! Aren't you proud of me?"

"Oh! You are such a big girl! _Finally, potty training is taking!_

John ran to her and threw his arms around Cameron, hugging both his wife and child in a single loving embrace. Sarah slowed and approached quietly, giving her son and granddaughter a moment to welcome Cameron home. After nearly a minute in her husband's embrace, Cameron handed Hailey to John and hugged Sarah.

Tears fell down Cameron's cheeks, streaking the dirt on her face. Another emotion she never understood but had come to accept, the human practice of crying when happy.

Finally, the shuffling sound came to a halt. It was none other than Hailey's most common bodyguard and protector, the T-600 Old Man.

Wiping the tears from her face, Cameron looked at her husband and smiled.

"You look better John. More rested. And you, Hailey! I think you have grown 2.41 centimeters since I left! You need a bath young lady! Just because I am gone on a patrol does not mean you can get away with not cleaning yourself."

The little girl frowned and hid her face by turning it around to look beyond John, seeking sympathy from her favorite bodyguard.

"Cameron, I promise, I bathe her every day and Sarah helps too. It's an impossible task to keep Hailey clean. Old Man follows her everywhere while she's awake and he can't keep her from getting dirty either."

"It is all right John. I am just so glad to be home. Sarah, you look rested as well."

"Well, you look a fright Tin Miss. You can come to my quarters to shower and pretty yourself up. I found some new clothes in your size and half a bottle of that strawberry shampoo you like. Then we'll go to the mess for dinner. Oh, and you don't have to ask, Hailey will spend the night with me," Sarah added with a knowing smile, loving how the promise of time alone with his wife always embarrassed John.

Turning from her blushing husband and looking at Old Man, Cameron noticed new scratches on his latest set of legs. Frowning, Cameron looked the T-600 directly in the optical sensors. "I see you have been setting off fragmentary grenades again and dropping them at your feet to frighten the new human recruits. What have I told you about this practice?"

"Not to engage in the practice."

"Then why do you do it?"

John and Sarah were forced to turn their heads away and cover their mouths to avoid laughing out loud. If it was possible for a T-600, to look embarrassed and uncomfortable, then that was exactly how the all metal Terminator looked under Cameron's trademark withering Terminator glare.

"Answer me Old Man."

"Sergeant Brighton and I find it to be an effective training method."

"No, the two of you think it is amusing."

"That too, Commander Connor."

In exasperation with Hailey's trusted protector, Cameron took Hailey from John and balanced her daughter on her left hip. Cameron slipped her right arm around John's left elbow and began walking towards Sarah's quarters, pulling her husband along. Sarah and the Old Man fell in behind John and Cameron. Sarah could no longer container herself when the Old Man mimicked the newest human expression he had learned to use. The T-600 had looked at Sarah and shrugged.

 **That night in the Connor's living quarters…**

The faint scent of strawberries filled the air. How he loved the smell of Cameron's hair. No other smell reminded John of his wife like the smell of strawberries. Cameron lay on her back next to John, her head resting on his shoulder. Drops of sweat ran down his forehead. Sweat glistened on his chest.

"I've missed you."

"No, you missed having your sexbot."

"That too."

Cameron smiled and rolled over. Raising herself up on both elbows she smiled at her husband.

"It is all right. I missed being your sexbot."

The pair laughed as John pulled Cameron to his bare chest and held her tight. She clung tight to her husband, happy to be in his arms again.

"Have the nightmares been bad?"

"Yes, but Willy forced me to take naps during the day and I've been able to get enough rest. We've made progress while you were gone. The new groups of humans we've found during our expeditions are getting healthier and their training is progressing. Almost all of our Terminators are fully functioning. Wilhelm's new foot is still bothering him a bit but he won't admit it."

"You'll get a good night's sleep tonight," Cameron whispered as she let herself slip to the side of John, allowing him to breathe easier without her steel frame resting on his chest.

"How did you hold up? Derek give you much trouble?"

"I missed you horribly. I even missed your snoring. My CPU gave me fits some nights I missed you so badly, running diagnostics all night without entering a maintenance or standby mode. It is stressful for me to be away from you that long.

Derek was fine until about two weeks ago. Then we started getting on each other's nerves. I missed Hailey. I worried constantly if she was getting enough to eat, was she developing and growing at a normal rate and if she was staying out of harms way in the tunnels. I am fully aware how difficult Hailey is to keep an eye on."

"Yeah, speaking of Hailey, I am starting to think, as much as it will hurt his feelings, we need to rotate the Old Man's protection detail to when Hailey's asleep. She loves him to death, but he just can't keep up with her anymore. Even with his new legs, the damage from the explosion has left him unable to run."

"John."

"Yes."

"We found grass. Green grass. No radioactivity. Not a lot of grass, well, weeds would be more accurate, but we found plant life above ground. It is a place we can defend, a place where we can tunnel. But more importantly, we can start our future there while we fight Skynet."

"Tomorrow Cameron. Tell me all about it tomorrow."

"John, Derek agrees with me. This is the place."

"Tomorrow. Right now, I want to take advantage of my little sexbot finally coming home. Mom's not getting any younger. There won't be too many nights in the near future where Hailey won't be here with us or we won't be on the move."

Pleased John was finally respecting her ban on "activities" when Hailey was with them, Cameron straddled her husband.

"Just what would you like your sexbot to do?"

"Anything, so long as I sleep well tonight."

"Oh, you will sleep well when I am done with you John Connor."


	11. Chapter 11 - The Long March

**Chapter 11- The Long March**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't Own TSCC

Looking around the now empty bunker was a bittersweet experience. Cameron and John had lived in the dark, concrete walled room for over a year. They had shared intimate moments together in the privacy of the room. Hailey had joined their family and her crib had occupied a corner. Cameron had cooked and entertained for family and friends, such as she was able, in the small space. She and John had fought and resolved differences. They had lived in this space. The only place she had ever felt more at home was the house in Los Angeles the Connor/Reese family had lived in prior to Judgment Day. Now she had to leave it all behind.

As sad as Cameron was to leave the dark, dank dungeon like room, she was excited about what the future offered. All of TechCom was relocating to the region east of the city. Cameron and Derek had discovered an area not impacted by Skynet's bombs and radiation. Plant life was growing. Freshwater was plentiful. The area could be defended from ground and air attacks. Their community could grow and thrive. It would be a challenge but it was one Cameron not only looked forward to, it was one John desperately needed.

Her John had not become the bitter, lonely, cold man the Future John who sent her back in time had been. Having a wife who loved him and becoming a father to little Hailey had helped John retain his humanity. Sarah's survival of cancer and her improved prognosis had been a blessing for the entire Resistance, not just their family. Moving to their new site would allow John to see beyond the death and destruction of the war. They were going to be building something, not just destroying and killing.

The hectic pressures of the past week had not weighed John down like the strain of combat and planning for the war. Reports of victories from around the continent had bolstered TechCom's spirits. Skynet was struggling to wage war on a global scale. Time was no longer against the human resistance fighters around the world. With defection of self aware Terminators and the reprogramming of captured Terminators, the resistance groups had shock troops who were effective in engaging Skynet forces on initial contact, allowing the human troops to inflict heavy damage through the use of flanking or envelopment tactics. Cooperation between resistance movements, thanks to John's leadership and the development of secure long range communications had further stretched Skynet's resources to the limit.

The migration would be long, hard and dangerous. Moving only at night complicated an already dangerous trip. Damaged buildings and bridges were dangerous to pass through or cross over, but there was no other way to leave the city that had once been Los Angeles. Roving gangs of human bandits, some with reprogrammed Terminators, had become a problem. Tunnels rats that had survived and obtained arms now preyed on their fellow man.

Radiation was a problem, for both humans and machines. Follow up expeditions had located routes that would allow for as safe a journey as possible. By avoiding some radioactive hotspots, distance had to be added to the journey, often at the expense of traveling through known bandit areas or close to remaining Skynet strongholds.

Transportation was a challenge. With limited functioning vehicles, they would have to carry much of their cargo. John and the command council had determined to take everything possible with them. Their community was short on resources living in the city. Living in a remote area would increase logistical challenges. Leaving anything of use behind would only aid bandits and possible Skynet. It had been decided scavenging parties would operate right up until they left.

Cameron had led a squad of her Silvers on a final scavenging party two days before. She smiled to herself, thinking of some of the items she'd found for her family. New, unused clothes for Hailey that were too big for her as well as a pair of shoes that fit her now. John had a much needed new pair of boots and multiple pairs of underwear. Cameron had found a two purple t-shirts for herself as well as a new black adult male dress shirt. As far as Tin Miss was concerned, her new sleepwear was far sexier on her than any traditional lingerie.

Grinning, Cameron thought about the gift she had given Sarah. It reminded Cameron of when Sarah and Derek had first tried to start their on-again-off-again relationship while the family was on Christmas vacation at Lake Tahoe. This time, the black lingerie Cameron had given Sarah was a little more modest, but she was confident Derek would succumb to Sarah's womanly charms when he saw her in it for the first time.

Sarah and Derek. Unlike Cameron and John, these two strong willed people, who truly needed each other, had not been able to find a way to consistently resolve their problems peacefully. Well, as peacefully as anyone in their family was capable of. The dangers of post Judgment Day living and the war against Skynet would put a strain on anyone's relationship. John and Cameron had found a way to maintain their marriage and affection for each other. Sarah and Derek had been pulled apart.

To Cameron's surprise, once the decision had been made to move, Sarah had sought her out. Having gone into remission and with the community moving to build a new future, Sarah had realized she still wanted Derek as her companion. She wanted someone to share her life and to enjoy her granddaughter with. Sarah needed someone to build a future with and she wanted that someone to be Derek.

Time and health issues had taken their toll on Sarah, but she was still a strong woman. Her iconic status in the resistance was important. Sarah was a symbol of not just defiance, but of hope. Hope the human race would not only survive, but thrive. Her status further benefitted from being the mother of John Connor. She was the visionary who had prepared for the war against Skynet when no one else had the vision to do what had to be done.

Now, John needed Sarah's public, and private, support. Not just to defeat Skynet, but to begin building a new society, a society that successfully integrated humans and terminators. Neither species would survive without the other. Somehow, they had to find a way to live together and overcome their many prejudices. Too many obstacles and challenges lay ahead. Their community, made up of humans and machines, had to become a unified society.

For that to happen, John needed not just his respected Terminator wife, but the greatest machine hater of them all, Sarah Connor, to help him convince people, human and machine, they had to live together.

Still a beautiful woman, Sarah had opportunities to find acceptable male companionship. Yet she had chosen to sleep alone. Her weariness was caused by years of relentless stress fighting Skynet and the machines. From constantly fleeing one enemy or fighting another. Sarah yearned for a partner who understood her, who was familiar with her vulnerability and her faults. Someone to share the burden of helping John build a new society, to give her the strength and energy she would need, not just as the matriarch of the Connor family, but an entire community. She wanted Derek.

Cameron had gone to Derek and as usual the two were squabbling within minutes, Derek shouting at Cameron and Cameron talking in her calm Terminator monotone. Externally, Cameron appeared calm, internally was another matter. It had taken every control routine in her programming as well as her consciously exercising her free will to calm herself down enough to get Derek to declare a truce. Arguing with Derek, as much as she sometimes enjoyed it, was not going to let her tell him what she had come to say.

Watching the battered resistance fighter, Cameron hoped Derek would listen carefully to everything she had to say to him. He sat on a collapsed concrete wall, staring at the rubble in the street. Just as time has made Sarah weary, it had worn on Derek as well.

"I don't know Cameron. I know you mean what you've told me. You have never deceived me when it's involved my relationship with Sarah. But, she always pushes me away when things get too difficult. I want to be her mate, but I just can't go through that again and I won't."

Cameron settled her mass carefully on the wall as she sat close to Derek. "I agree, it is hard to be pushed away from someone you love. It's even harder when they love you. It makes no sense. I hurt so much when John chose Riley over me and pushed me away. He tormented me so. You remember all the stupid things I did, like running away. John and I hurt each other so much and it was so unnecessary. But we can see that now. We couldn't then."

"It worked for you and John. I'm glad it did." Derek smiled a sly, teasing smile at Cameron, "even if you are a no good, untrustworthy metal. But Sarah, she is so stubborn. She won't let me help her."

"Derek, she needs you. Sarah has lost so much. When the cancer came back, she wanted you to move on so you could find someone. Now that she's in remission and her health is improving, Sarah's realized what she did was a mistake. Of course, we both know Sarah is too proud to tell you herself. Derek, she asked me to talk to you. She wants this."

"If it was anyone but you Cameron, I wouldn't consider giving Sarah another chance. I'm not saying I'll give her another chance, but I promise you I will take some time to consider it. She's asking a lot and I just don't know if I can do it."

"What do you want me to tell Sarah?"

"Don't tell her anything for now. Just that you talked to me."

"I must leave now. I have much to do."

Derek pushed Cameron gently.

"I see how it is. No time for your husband's favorite uncle."

Cameron hit Derek lightly on his shoulder.

"Considering you are one of the best known machine haters you should consider yourself lucky I delivered Sarah's message."

"Metal."

"Ignorant human."

"Thanks Cameron. I appreciate you coming to me."

"You are welcome Derek. You are family to me, even if we fight all the time."

 **Outside Sarah's bunker…**

"So he said he'll think about it?"

"Yes, but I would not get my hopes up if I were you."

"Ohhhhhh, that man. Why is he so stubborn? Derek should know how hard it was for me to ask you to carry my message!"

"He does Sarah. But you have hurt him in the past. He is a proud and stubborn man just as you are a proud and stubborn woman. I think that is part of what attracts the two of you to each other."

"Things are different now. Why can't Derek see that?"

"He cannot. Derek only knows what he has experienced. Sarah, we both know you pushed Derek away every time the relationship failed. Derek pursued you and you relented. You need to pursue Derek. Sarah, he needs to have what is left of his pride as a man in your relationship."

"Cameron, we're friends. Derek and I get along well now. We enjoy each other's company and we work well together. Why can't he see that is a good starting point? It was in the past."

"It is not the same Sarah. Even I can see that and I am a machine. Derek may not show a lot of emotion but he is a deeply passionate man. When you left him to go to Mexico, you made Derek feel less than a man. You made him feel like he could not protect you or physically care for you. You hurt his pride and dignity."

"I thought the cancer would take me. So I went at John's emissary to Mexico. It was my good fortune the doctors there could treat me. I wanted Derek to find someone else, someone younger and healthier. Cameron, I couldn't bear for Derek to watch me grow weak and die. It's not who I am."

"Sarah, Derek did not want to watch you grow sick and die. What he did want to do was to be there for you. He wanted to go to Mexico with you and help you negotiate and get through the treatment. You would not have left him if he were sick. So it was natural Derek felt rejected when you had John order him to remain in Los Angeles. He thought you believed he was too weak to deal with your illness."

Sarah sat in silence, her heart heavy. Too many times she had sacrificed so much of herself. Now she felt blessed to be in remission and to be growing stronger with each passing day. Angry that life seemed determined to deny her the comfort and support of a husband, a mate she could share and build her life with, Sarah began to sob.

"It's not fair Cameron. It just isn't. Why is it so hard? Why? I raised John to be the leader he had to be and he took you as his wife. That was hard enough, but a man is meant to leave his mother and take a wife. You kept your promise to me; you never pushed me out of the family. I feel so alone sometimes. Derek is the only man I can be a woman with, I can be Sarah with him. I don't have to be Sarah Connor, the machine-hating warrior.

Rubbing Sarah's shoulders Cameron considered what to tell her mentor, the matriarch of her family and their community. She decided Sarah needed to hear the truth, even if it was harsh. Sarah had never spared Cameron's feelings and she had been right not to do so. Without Sarah's firm guidance, Cameron would not have learned many of the lessons that made her a good wife and leader.

"Sarah, it is time for you to learn humility. Let Derek wear the pants. Let him take care of you. Derek loves you because you are strong and a warrior. He does not think you are weak or helpless. He wants to protect you to show he loves you. Men think like that."

"Oh, like John can protect you. You're the protector in your family."

"John works very hard at protecting me. He protects our family. He protects my reputation. John protects my emotions and helps me learn how to deal with my emotions when my CPU is overwhelmed. He protects our daughter. Sarah, I am ashamed to admit it, but I still feel threatened by beautiful blonde women. I see on and my CPU instantly issues a threat warning. John protects me by protecting our relationship. Each night when we are able to be together, John protects me by talking with me. Sarah, he protects me most of all by giving me purpose, by letting me protect him."

"I don't need emotional or physical protection. I want a companion."

"If you are going to be this hard headed Sarah, Derek will not accept you in a relationship. You are in need of emotional and physical protection. Derek desperately wants to provide it for you. Let him. You want him. You love him. He is family to both John and me."

"So just what should I do, throw myself at him and be a weak little damsel in distress?"

"Sarah, I am starting to understand why I frustrated you so much at times before Judgment Day. You are being childish. Derek would have nothing to do with you if you acted like that. Derek loves you for who you are. Just LET him love you. When you need protecting, physical or emotional, let him! When you need care because you are sick, let Derek take care of you! When you have the urge to run from Derek, stay and fight for your relationship."

"It's not that simple Cameron."

"Yes it is Sarah. I did not know what to do, but I stayed and fought for my John. I overcame your resistance to my relationship to John. When our family had problems I learned to cope. I am still here. I am still John's wife. Sarah, I might be a Terminator and we never give up, but you were the one who taught me what it meant to preserve for a reason, not because of my programming! Just make your mind up. You will never leave Derek. Then be stubborn about it. Being stubborn comes naturally to you so really, this should be easy!"

Stunned by being lectured by Tin Miss, Sarah had to sit for several minutes to gather her wits about her. Cameron sat in silence next to Sarah. Finally Sarah looked at Cameron and saw the look of affection and determination in Cameron's expression.

"Why do you want me to do this? To humble myself? What have I done to you to make you want me to do this?"

"You have accepted me as you son's wife. You gave me the gift of dance. You took me into your home when you had many reasons not to. You are my daughter's grandmother and my husband's mother. You are an important leader in the resistance. Sarah, you are my friend, something I never thought you would ever be. I want you to be happy. Besides, I like Derek and he is family."

Sarah smiled and hugged Cameron. _Maybe Tin Miss is right. I am too proud and too stubborn. Cameron has learned when to step back and let John be the leader in their family. She respects John as her husband, as her leader._

"I don't know how to go to Derek. I was hoping you talking to him would get him to come to me."

"Sarah, you're a predator. Hunt Derek like prey. It will make him feel pursued. If he has any female suitors, drive them away and don't be too nice about it. Build trust with him. John and I had to be very intentional for a long time about building trust. We learned to tell each other our fears and to prove to the other we could be trusted. The more we did that, the more our fears lessened. John's constant reassurance to me about not wanting other girls went a long way in helping me trust him and feel as secure in our relationship as I am capable of."

"But what if that doesn't work?"

"If you do not pursue Derek, you will be alone."

 **Nightfall…**

Wilhelm struck a match on his jaw and lit his cigar, puffing several times to get the cigar to light. Pinching the match to extinguish it, the Sergeant tossed the match away. Sergeant Brighton checked his .45 and returned it to its holster. Brighton checked his watch and looked at Wilhelm and nodded.

"General Connor, it is time for the lead elements to depart," Sergeant Wilhelm stated. "Permission to deploy."

"Permission granted."

The two leaders saluted and Wilhelm and Sgt. Brighton picked up their respective loads and slowly began walking east. A handpicked squad of Cameron's Silvers had formed up in a patrol formation, each heavily loaded and armed.

Cameron leaned against John, holding Hailey on her hip. John leaned over and kissed Cameron on top of her head, taking in a deep whiff of her strawberry scent. "For better or worse, we've started."

"John, it is for the better. We might have to fight, but we will be building something as well. Just think John, a real home for Hailey to grow up in. A proper community for our people, even if most of it is underground. We will be able to live! Really live. John, I want to dance again. I want to teach Hailey to draw and to dance. You can think and write."

The optimism of his terminator wife was catching. John looked back at the long column preparing to move out after the forward element. He saw dirty, weary and sick people with damaged Terminators, both Silvers and Tames, interspersed. They looked like a rag tag army, but they all had a faint look of hope on their faces. Something John seldom saw. Perhaps Cameron was right.

"Old Man, you got everything?"

Yes, General. Hailey's crib, clothes and toys. Mrs. Connor, are you sure I can't carry anything for you?"

Cameron walked over to the old T-600 and set Hailey in the harness around his chest, fastening her in safely. She checked the Terminator's holsters, making certain both of his side arms were secure and the Old Man had not tucked a small fragmentation grenade anywhere on his endoskeleton.

"No, Old Man, you are carrying my most important cargo. Make sure you give Hailey juice in an hour. She should fall asleep shortly afterwards. If your legs give you trouble, let me know. You have to keep up with the General and me." Cameron kissed Hailey and tussled her daughter's hair. Turning she stooped and picked up five heavily laden rucksacks and her MK-5 and Barrett sniper rifle.

John held up his fist and motioned to the lead truck in the convoy. The driver started the engine and put the truck in gear. The sounds of transmissions engaging could be heard as the two dozen functioning vehicles prepared to depart. All of the humans and Terminators shouldered their loads and the entire TechCom and civilians began their long journey.

 **Before sunrise…**

Her feet hurt and her back was sore. It had been a long time since Sarah had been on a forced march. Twenty miles had been their goal for the first day. The long nights of nearly total darkness had covered their progress. The dark days allowed for more visibility despite the perpetual cover, necessitating they stop for cover and to rest.

She continued the search for her quarry. Sarah considered giving up and settling in on her own for some rest when she saw a blonde flirting with a tall officer wearing a familiar worn greatcoat.

"Oh, like hell she is," Sarah muttered to herself.

Dropping her pack, Sarah took of her jacket, revealing her bare, muscular arms in her sleeveless shirt. She began strolling towards her prey, sizing up the competition. Approaching from the west, Sarah began to circle her target in a flanking maneuver. Moving slowly as she approached, Sarah altered her stride slightly, introducing an ever so slight roll to her hips.

Frowning, she glared at the blonde TechCom soldier flirting with Derek. The young blonde noticed Sarah and stepped back from Derek but continued talking to Derek, watching Sarah approach. Derek stiffened as Sarah placed her left arm on his shoulder and smiled coyly. Turning to look at the predator he knew was on his right, Derek was surprised when Sarah kissed him on the cheek and then slipped her left arm around his right.

Still leaning against Derek, Sarah looked the blonde up and down and curled up her left upper lip in disgust. "Don't you have somewhere to be soldier? Like sentry duty."

Sudden recognition came across the blonde woman's face as she realized the raven haired woman standing before her was none other than General Connor's mother, Sarah Connor. The blonde swallowed as she recalled what else was said about the famous Sarah Connor. She was a deadly killer and the mistress of Colonel Derek Reese.

"Yes Ms. Connor. Derek, uh, Colonel, I will see you later."

The blonde turned and quickly fled, looking back once before breaking into a run.

"Sarah, nice to see you. That was my booty call for tonight."

"Don't think so Derek Reese and don't get any ideas about going after her."

"OK, there's more than one fish in the sea, or so legend has it."

"Nope. You're not going anywhere," Sarah whispered in the TechCom officer's ear.

"In fact, you need to build us a shelter quickly. The sooner the better."

"What for. We're sleeping in the ruins tonight and most of the people are already below ground."

"Well Derek, I like privacy when I, well you know exactly what I mean."

"Look, you can't just show up and think everything is fine like it was after Lake Tahoe."

Sarah stood on her toes and did her best imitation of a Cameron pout as she looked directly in Derek's eyes.

"Oh, hell no. You've been around Tin Miss too much. That crap works with John but not me."

Sarah kissed Derek on his chin. "It used to work. Worked really well if I recall," Sarah said huskily as she slipped her arms around Derek's neck.

Derek stared at Sarah, a stern, serious expression on his face. "I mean it Sarah. I'm not interested in being a boy toy. Blondie works just fine for that sort of thing."

Sarah's entire body drooped as she titled her head down. "I don't know how to do this Derek."

The tall, muscled soldier reached for Sarah's chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze. Shaking his head, Derek pulled Sarah to him and hugged her close.

"You build a shelter. I will be back in thirty minutes."

Sarah smiled seductively at Derek, "I'll have it built and warm by the time you get back."

"Don't get any ideas Sarah. I am willing to talk to you for an hour. That's all the time you get. If I don't like what I hear, I'll sleep somewhere else." Without another word Derek turned and disappeared into the ruins TechCom had settled into for the day.

Standing with her hands on her hips, Sarah felt frightened and angry at the same time. She hated being emotionally vulnerable but Cameron had convinced Sarah the only way to win Derek back was to expose her soul to him. The sound of a small rock hitting the concrete rubble caught Sarah's attention. Turning to look for any possible threat, she watched as Cameron emerged from the shadows.

"Sarah, what is it with the Connor and Reese men and their obsession for busty blonde women?"

The two female predators hugged for a moment and began the process of constructing a shelter for the day's rest.

 **Two hours later…**

"So mom's going to try to make it work with Derek one more time?"

Cameron nodded as she ran her fingers through Hailey's dirty, tangled hair. Combing the tangles out of her sleeping daughter's hair with her fingers, Cameron frowned.

"John, she really wants it to work this time. Her health is the best it's been in a long time. Skynet is struggling and we are moving to build a new home for our people and our family."

Cameron looked up from her resting place on John's shoulder. "John, she wants what we have. Sarah wants to be happy. I think she realizes Derek is good for her and it was a mistake not to take him to Mexico."

Pulling Cameron closer, John pulled up the light blanket from their bed, covering himself and Hailey. As maddening as Sarah could be, she was his mother and John had long ago realized Sarah was trapped in a horrible situation with no help. Living in a nightmarish world with nobody to believe her and protect her, Sarah had long ago hardened herself emotionally. Nobody would hurt Sarah Connor ever again. Not after Skynet killed her Kyle.

Life had given her another chance in the form on Derek Reese and Sarah had struggled to accept the love and protection of a good man who was devoted to her. Even someone as emotionally tough as Derek would only put up with being pushed away by Sarah so many times.

"You know what Cameron? I think you're right. What we have is pretty good. You've kept me from losing my soul and you found a way to give me a daughter. We have each other and Hailey, something to look forward too. Something to fight for. I want that for mom."

"I know John. I want it for Sarah too. If you tell Derek this, no sexbot time for you for a month, but I want it for Derek as well."

"You know, "John said with a teasing smile, "it would be worth going without my pretty little sexbot for a month to see the look on Derek's face when I tell him what you just said."

"You will not tell Derek! Two months without your sexbot if you tell him!"

"Two months," John said in a wounded voice, "I'll die if I go without my sexbot for two months! OK, you win this time Cameron, but only because you're such a pretty little sexbot!"

Cameron never tired of John praising her in private for her prowess as his lover and reassuring her he still thought she was pretty. Smiling, Cameron adjusted the blanket covering John and Hailey and kissed her beloved husband on his cheek.

"Keep Hailey warm. I will see you an hour before nightfall."

"Take care on your patrol. I love you Cameron."

"I love you too John."

 **Derek's shelter…**

Sarah sat under an old, dirty blanket. Despite her better judgment, she had removed her fatigues, boots and socks. If a Terminator patrol attacked, she would have to fight barefoot and in her panties, wearing only her thin tank top.

The sound of Derek's boots drew her attention as he approached the makeshift shelter Cameron had helped Sarah erect. Derek surveyed the surrounding area and then entered and sat down with his legs extended in front of him, leaning back against the large concrete wall that formed the back of the shelter.

"I told you not to get any ideas, Sarah," Derek said sternly, nodding in the direction of Sarah's pants and boots.

"I know," she replied meekly, shrugging her shoulders with an air of defeat.

"Well, you have an hour. Talk."

Sarah had rehearsed her speech. Planned how she would sway Derek to see things from her view. Now that Derek had returned, she couldn't find the words to tell him what she needed him to hear.

On impulse, Sarah kicked off her blanket, exposing her long, toned shapely legs and her worn underwear. Quickly she moved to Derek's side and clung to him. The years of loneliness and heartache broke her pride in that one moment. Tears flowed slowly from her eyes.

"I am a foolish, prideful woman, Derek Reese. I don't deserve you. You risked your life to travel back in time. How many times did you risk your life to help me protect John and fight Skynet? You made peace with Cameron and I know how much that cost you. You've loved me and cared for me and I foolishly pushed you away because I was a coward. I told myself if I loved you, I would lose you like I lost Kyle. Can you ever forgive me Derek? Please, forgive me."

Derek sat in silence, his heart breaking for the woman he loved. She had suffered so much and some of the suffering had been unnecessary.

"I forgive you Sarah. But I won't, I will not, take you back unless there are some changes."

"OK, that's fine. I deserved that. What changes?"

"When we arrive safely, three month trial probationary period for YOU! You can be yourself and lose your temper, I don't mind. But you have to share your hurt with me. First time I sense your holding back emotionally, that's it. It's over. Forever."

"Derek, I…"

"Shut up Sarah. This is not a negotiation. I didn't say we had to actually talk about your pain or your feelings. You just have to let me in when you're hurting. Let me protect you like John does when Cameron's upset or fearful. Don't you understand, all I ever wanted was to be there for you? I never wanted you to hurt alone. Life is better when you share it with someone you love."

Derek felt Sarah's body go limp as she began sobbing. He pulled her close with his strong, muscular arm and ran the fingers of his other hand through her jet-black hair. The time passed and Sarah finally stopped crying.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded yes. "It wasn't so bad."

"Next change."

"There's more?"

"When we arrive, when the your probation period is up, as soon as I have time, I'm building a dwelling for us."

"Let me guess, I get to move in and decorate when my probation period is over?"

"No. I'm moving in. You're living with John and Cameron."

"Don't think so! I'm a grown woman Derek Reese, not an old maid who needs her son to take care of her!"

"You're living with John and Cameron until I'm ready to marry you Sarah Connor. That's the end of it. There will be no more discussion."

Derek rolled over and stretched out, pulling his smaller rucksack under his head for a pillow, his back turned to Sarah.

Fuming, Sarah glared at the back of Derek's head. She reached for her pants, wadded them up into a ball and hit Derek in the back of his head.

"Ohhh, Derek Reese, you are an impossible, pigheaded man. I better not see you near that blonde bimbo again either. I'll have you know I am good friends with a little Terminator who hates blondes!"

Furious, Sarah lay down and covered her bare legs. _Telling me what to do. Nobody tells Sarah Connor what to do. Getting married at my age. What will John think?_

Smiling, Derek knew Sarah had made her choice. He would make her happy.

If you liked the story, please post a review. If you find errors in the story and my telling of it, please post constructive criticism. This story is a continuation of _**Cameron Grows Up**_ and is set in that alternate **Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles** universe.


	12. Chapter 12 - Wanding in the Wilderness

**Chapter 12 – Wandering in the Wilderness**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"You think I should be OK with this? Because I don't."

"I agree living with John and me will be difficult. But look at the positives. You will be able to spend more time with Hailey. She loves being with her grandmother."

"That's not the point. Did Derek even talk to John about this so-called 'living arrangement?'"

"No, but John will not be upset. He loves you Sarah. Besides, until we finish building our new community, living conditions will be cramped for everyone."

"I see. Derek ran this by you didn't he?"

"Sarah, John would have agreed anyhow. You are family. We would never turn family away from our home."

"Which brings me back to my first question, Tin Miss! You seem to think Derek should boss me around like this! Nobody tells Sarah Connor what to do!"

Cameron turned her head to look at Sarah as the two Connor women trudged along. "I think you are missing Derek's point. That is what I think."

"I knew talking to you about this would be pointless. Sorry I bothered you."

"Be logical Sarah. Did Derek tell you no more going on raids? Was one of the conditions to never again do something dangerous? Did he demand you stay at home and wait on him like a servant? Does he expect you to never speak your mind?"

"You're missing the point Cameron! He TOLD me what to do!"

"You never told Derek what to do? I have many files I can share where you told him what to do."

"That's different."

"Sometimes, yes. Sometimes, that is not true. When you were acting as John's mother and it concerned John's welfare, you had every right. When Derek was being an idiot and causing problems with our family, you were right to do so. When I was a problem, you were right to tell me what to do. When it concerned fighting Skynet, you had every right to order us around. But many times, you were out of line with your orders or demands."

"Oh, this is what I get for taking you into my home? For helping you grow up? You take Derek's side?"

"You are being irrational and overly emotional Sarah. You are also being stubborn."

"Like you've never behaved like this."

"Sadly, Sarah, I have. It was never productive. Except when it convinced John to adopt Hailey."

"He is not telling me what to do. That's it!"

"Sarah, what if its in your best interests? Was it in my best interests when you signed me up for ballet classes? You did not ask. That was a wonderful gift to not only me, but our entire family. Do you remember how hesitant I was about changing schools so I could dance? You made it possible for John and I to change schools. You acted in our best interests and I truly appreciate what you did for me."

"There is a huge difference in signing you up for dance to keep you out of trouble and to provide you with an activity that was positive and ordering me around."

"Really Sarah? Have you stopped to think what you would do if Derek asked? Would you say yes? Would you let him take care of you? Derek tried the agreeable approach and you pushed him away. Now he is ordering you to allow him to provide and protect you. What else is he supposed to do? He loves you. You love him. Let him do this. Would it really hurt you to do as he says?"

Fuming, Sarah sped up without looking, leaving a frustrated Cameron behind. Watching as Sarah weaved her way through the slowly marching humans and Terminators, Cameron felt a sad sense of frustration.

 _And Sarah says I am stubborn. No terminator ever built is as stubborn as Sarah Connor._

 **Four hours later…**

As Cameron approached the expectantly waiting group, she noticed each of the group, human or Terminator, was displaying signs of concern. She stopped and set Hailey on the ground and motioned for Old Man to pick the little girl up.

"Hailey, I want you to be good for Old Man. Remember, we are playing the quiet game while we are outside."

Old Man scooped Hailey up and sat her on his shoulders. With on leg on either side of Old Man's head, Hailey leaned forward and wrapped her arms under the T-600s chin.

"Hailey, remember not to put your hands over my optic sensors. I have to be able to see."

"Yes Old Man. Can we go see Daddy?"

Cameron smiled at her daughter and nodded to Old Man. "Yes, but remember Daddy is busy. You must play the quiet game all the time. Be certain you hold on."

"OK, Mommy."

"I will make certain Hailey is safe and protected Commander Connor. I will also make certain she does not disturb the General."

The Old Man and Hailey left, the little girl delighted to be riding the old battered T-600's shoulders.

Cameron watched the pair move into the distance before setting her rucksacks down. Slowly she then made her way to the waiting group.

"Who is the leader of this squad?"

"I am Commander Connor," a human TechCom soldier volunteered.

"What is so important it required my attention?"

An uneasy silence spread throughout the group. Finally a T-800 nudged the TechCom soldier, encouraging the human to speak.

"We found something in a bunker and we don't know what to do. We decided you would be the best officer to consult so we sent for you Commander Connor."

"Well, I do not have a lot of time, so show me what you found."

The group moved out of Cameron's way as the TechCom soldier and the T-800 led Cameron to a bunker entrance. Cameron examined the opening and quickly realized the bunker had been constructed post Judgment Day.

"Have you taken a radiation reading," she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Connor, normal levels," the T-800 replied.

"Lead the way."

The group descended the concrete steps and entered the murky black bunker. The TechCom soldier used a flashlight while Cameron and the T-800 switched to nightvision. In the center of the bunker was a series of rectangular shaped boxes, all of which were the size of a small suitcase.

"So we have some boxes. Why did this need my attention?"

The T-800 stepped forward and opened the closest box and immediately stepped back. Within seconds a silvery object rose up from the box and began to take the rough shape of a humanoid.

"Close it," Cameron ordered.

Stepping forward quickly, the T-800 quickly closed the lid, encasing the silvery object.

"Who else saw this?"

"Just our squad Mrs. Connor. We don't know what to do. It didn't seem right to leave it behind, but we can't tell if it is a danger to us or not. If we asked the wrong human officer, they might order us to kill it without determining if it was a threat or not. If we asked the wrong Silver NCO, they might kill it because some Silver's don't like Terminators who did not volunteer. You were the only person we knew who would know what to do."

Cameron looked at the two sergeants, one human TechCom and one T-800 Silver. Both looked her directly in the eye, waiting for her to decide the best course of action. Looking at the Silver, Cameron asked, "What do you think is the correct choice?"

"It is a young life form. To abandon it would be immoral. To allow it to live if it is a Skynet slave would be a greater evil. I have chosen to protect the members of my community, human and machine. To allow a T-1000 freedom if it were under Skynet control would be both immoral and a mistake. If it is free from Skynet control, it would be wrong to abandon it."

"What about you?" Cameron asked the TechCom sergeant.

"I agree with the sergeant, but there's another big problem and this is the real reason we asked for you."

"I see. What is the reason?"

The two soldiers looked at each other. The human shrugged and then sighed. Cameron realized both were nervous to tell her the real reason they wanted her advice. It had fallen on the human to inform her.

"Mrs. Connor, you're the only Terminator who is married and a mother. Also, Sarah Connor helped, ahem, well, ah, she helped raise you during your school years while you were dating the General."

Annoyed by the delay, Cameron demanded, "What does that have to do with the current situation?"

"Someone has to raise it. You're the only person who can see things from both sides. You're a Terminator. You've been raised for a few years in a human family and you're raising a human child. Nobody in our squad is a parent. How do you raise a little kid? If the liquid has not been linked up with Skynet yet, how will it receive its programming? Who will teach it? Who's gonna be responsible for it? This all above me and the sergeant's pay grade ma'am."

Her argument with Sarah earlier had occupied Cameron's thoughts for most of the night's forced march. Suddenly the issue of getting Sarah to be reasonable seemed trivial. The discovery of the T-1000 and how it was treated could determine the future of their group.

 **In the bunker…**

Gathered around a temporary light scavenged from an old photo studio, John looked in the faces of the leaders he had assembled. All of them looked concerned. Cameron was sitting on the floor watching the others as they sat in silence, considering the news John had just delivered. Dr. Johnson looked as if he were mentally on another planet. Sergeant Wilhelm sat in silence, his blank Terminator expression in place. Sitting next to him was Sergeant Brighton.

Derek and Sarah were present and sitting on either side of the circle surrounding the boxes, busy ignoring each other. Savannah Weaver was examining the markings on the outside of the boxes. Several other high ranking TechCom officers were present as were two Silvers and a single Tame. The two sergeants from the squad who had shown Cameron the boxes were also present.

"Savannah?"

"Yes, General?"

"You know more about T-1000s than anyone else. What can you tell us?"

"The box that was opened contains the living T-1000. The other boxes contain the liquid metal alloy with nanites. As far as I can tell, the living T-1000 only has its cybernetic neural net. Basically that means its CPU, or brain if you will. The third box, the one with the red markings contains the liquid metal with the control nanites. By allowing the contents of those two boxes to mix, or merge if you will, Skynet would gain control of this T-1000. So long as you don't mix the two, this little Terminator is no danger to us. Well, it's no danger because of Skynet."

"Please elaborate Savannah."

"Cameron asked me how would it develop. Without Skynet to guide it and program it, use it as a slave, it has to learn everything on its own. General, if we allow it to live, it will have to have parents to raise it. Turning a T-1000 loose with no moral guidance is like leaving a loaded gun lying around. You don't know what will happen."

"I see. It's not very big. Why would Skynet make it so small?"

"T-1000's can take any shape or form so long as it does not having moving parts. The object or creature must also be the same mass as the T-1000. If Skynet wanted this T-1000 to infiltrate the resistance in the form of a small child, it would only need to add the control matrix and the T-1000 would have the right amount of mass. If it wanted the T-1000 to take the form of a grown male, it would need more liquid metal alloy to be added."

"So you're saying what we have here is a not fully assembled T-1000?"

"Yes, General. You have everything you need to complete the assembly of a T-1000, ranging in size from a small child to a large adult male.

"So we have to decide how big it grows? How do we know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"It will know."

Everyone in the bunker turned to look at Cameron.

"It will know. I always knew I was a girl."

Dr. Johnson looked at Cameron. "Interesting. Of course, your endoskeleton is female in its structure and you have female sex organs and secondary sex characteristics. Did you always have a female orientation in your personality?"

Cameron nodded. "Even before I had emotions as humans know them, I identified myself as a female. I was attracted to John before I understood fully what loving someone meant. I understood I had the ability to attract John sexually due to my infiltrator programing. I never doubted I was a girl."

"Yes, but the liquid metal variety of Terminator can take either form. Developmentally, how would we know the appropriate steps to take in teaching it? How will it create its own sense of gender identity? What form should it take," Dr. Johnson asked.

"Catherine preferred the form of a human female," Savannah said. "The longer we were together, the stronger her sense of gender identity became. She even developed human maternal instincts towards me. Not that she was a good mother, but had Judgment Day not come when it did, she might have developed good enough parenting skills that our relationship would not have broken like it did. I agree with Cameron. It will know what gender it prefers."

"All of this is fine and dandy but it avoids the question of should we take it into our community."

The question every member of the group had avoided asking was now out in the open. Each individual turned to look at Sergeant Wilhelm.

"Well? Should we? I for one have had to fight my share of T-1000's and I do not, no I will not stand for a T-1000 running amok amongst our people. My primary mission is to defend humans from Skynet and to protect loyal Terminators from destruction at Skynet's hands. If we take it with us, how will it be cared for? If we cannot answer that question, it would be better to kill it now than to have to kill it after it has gone bad."

"We must care for it. It is a child. I do not care if it is a human or a Terminator. What does it say about us if we abandon it? My own daughter was left to die by Terminators. Nobody questioned whether or not Hailey should taken into our community. The only question was who should adopt her."

Cameron looked at each individual member of the group, looking to see their reaction to her words.

"How do the humans here, in this bunker, go and face our Terminators and tell them a machine child was abandoned? How angry would you humans have felt if my squad of Silvers and I had left Hailey in the rubble? Should our Silvers and Tames feel any different?"

"Cameron is right. The question is not do we take the liquid metal with us. It is how do we care for it? Who will be responsible for raising it? Does anyone have any suggestions," John asked.

"Perhaps a human family who lost their children," suggested Sarah. "As a mother, it might help to have a child to take the place of the child I lost, even if it was a T-1000."

"I would suggest a nanny as well," Cameron added. "John and I would be lost as Hailey's parents without the Old Man. We still have several T-600s who have limited duty assignments who might be happy to have purpose again. They would be able to provide some insight into the child's thought process for its human parents."

"Why does it need to have human parents," asked Derek.

"I believe I can answer your question Derek," Wilhelm said. "Our society is based on human laws and interaction principles. Even though we are machines, we are built to resemble humans. Our basic engineering is designed to simulate humans. Our speech and mannerisms are based on human behavior. As Terminators, we do not wish to become human in a physical sense. We wish to become independent persons with free will, purpose and our own personality. For our society to function, we must maximize our common traits. It makes sense to raise a Terminator child in a manner as similar to a human child as possible, taking into account the differences between human and machine."

"Well, what if no humans want to adopt the thing? Would any Terminators step forward to raise it?"

"Derek has a point," Cameron offered. "Each child needs parents. It does not matter if it is a human child or a machine child. I was one chronological year old when Sarah took me into her home. Even with my Skynet programming and infiltrator sub-routine I had a difficult time adjusting to my teenage personality. My development of emotions was both difficult and painful for me. It will be no different for any other child, human or Terminator. I needed the discipline and guidance Sarah provided when my Skynet programming was insufficient."

"Let me interject," Dr. Johnson said. "Since it is my duty to oversee the health of all members of our community, both human and Terminator, I will not stand for any children, human or machine, to not have proper care while they mature. I want to point out, if we destroy Skynet, how would future Terminators receive their base programming? Obviously, both will mature and learn at different rates. How do we learn to raise Terminators?"

"I beg to differ, Sarah Connor has quite a bit of insight in how to do raise human and machine children. Granted, Sarah's not a perfect mother. She's far from it. But John and Cameron turned out well and they are our leaders. Trust me. I was there," Derek said.

"Well, Cameron has done a fine job with Hailey," Dr. Johnson said, adding, "Hailey is adjusting well considering what she has been through. I monitor Hailey on a monthly basis and she has bonded well with John and Cameron. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I agree with Cameron's suggestion about a nanny, be it human or machine. When Old Man has brought Hailey for her checkups it is evident she minds him well and is respectful. Given how overworked each member of our group is, using the T-600s in this capacity makes since. I long resisted having any Terminators in my clinic. I was forced to take on an old T-600 who is missing his left arm as my custodian. Joe, as he likes to call himself, kept our old facility in near operating theatre conditions. He was relentless to the point of driving me batty with his cleaning, but our infection rate plummeted as a result of his efforts. Unlike a human nanny, a properly trained and programmed T-600 would be able to provide constant supervision without losing its temper or being distracted."

"Speak for yourself," Cameron said. "I've lost my temper more than once with Hailey. I even heard Old Man increase his volume level with her last week after her bath when she rolled in a dirty corridor."

The group laughed as a body, breaking the tension in the bunker.

"We can't answer all of these questions today. It is necessary to decide whether or not we take the T-1000 child with us. We have to depart for tonight's march in one hour. I will bear the responsibility of the final decision but I want to see a show of hands," John said with an even, calm intensity.

"All those who believe the right decision is to take the T-1000 with us, raise your right hand?"

Each individual present raised their right hand.

"Good. That settles it. Savannah, see to the removal of the box with the child in it and the additional containers of liquid metal. I want enough thermite on the box with the Skynet matrix to incinerate it beyond any hope of repair or interacting with another T-1000. Is that clear?"

"Yes, General."

"All right, you two sergeants who found the child, you will see to it Savannah has everything she needs and you will help her arrange transport. We depart at 1800 hours."

 **2100 hours…**

Hailey had finally fallen asleep in Old Man's chest harness, allowing Cameron's maternal instincts to relax enough after the day's long meeting for her to search for Sarah. After nearly an hour-long search for the Connor matriarch, Cameron spotted her.

"You have been avoiding me Sarah."

"No, I just don't see any reason to talk to you Cameron."

"Well, I have plenty of reasons to talk to you Sarah Connor."

Cameron grabbed her mother-in-law by the shoulder and none to gently pulled her out of the convoy and into nearby cover.

"Get your hands off me Cameron! Have you lost your mind Tin Miss!"

"Have you lost your mind Sarah," Cameron asked in her Terminator monotone.

"Do NOT talk to me like that Tin Miss."

"This is not your home. I am second in command. I will talk to you any way I please Sarah Connor."

Stunned by Cameron's tone of voice and refusal to cower to Sarah's defiance, Sarah fell silent.

"You are a fool Sarah Connor. My life and existence would be miserable and hopeless without my husband, YOUR SON! I know something about what I am trying to get you to understand Sarah! I am a Terminator, a machine designed to kill! I found happiness by giving myself to my husband, YOUR SON, John Connor!"

"Don't yell at me Tin Miss!"

"Do not yell? Sarah, do you know how many people look up to you? Have you any idea how many people know how much Derek Reese loves you! Do you?"

"What difference does it make Cameron?"

"You are blind Sarah Connor, emotionally blinded by your stubbornness. You are so afraid of being hurt again, you are hurting yourself! You are still a beautiful woman! Have you stopped to wonder why you have no suitors? Have you?"

"Haven't stopped to consider it and why is my love life so important to you now? You have John. You got what you wanted."

"How dare you! I never broke my promises to you! I never went behind your back. Despite everything you took me in. You taught me so much. Now I have John as my husband. Why must you insist on not letting others help you!"

"I can take care of myself. I've had to since Kyle."

"Let me let you in on a secret that everyone knows but YOU! You have no male suitors because EVERYONE in TechCorp knows you are Derek Reese's MISTRESS! Everyone but you that is! That blonde bitch whore you ran off, she was playing with fire and she knew it."

Stunned by Cameron's revelation, Sarah could only mutter aloud, "I'm Derek's mistress?"

Exasperated, Cameron had to fight the urge to slap Sarah.

"He has openly cared for you for so long, everyone believes you and he are mates. All that is left is for the two of you to wed. Do you know why people believe that? Because of the way YOU act around Derek when you are not acting like an angry stubborn fool! Sarah, YOU are the only person who cannot see the truth!"

"Why didn't he tell me this?"

"Are you kidding me Sarah? Figure it out yourself. I have other duties to attend to."

An infuriated Cameron stormed off towards the advancing column. Waves of anger emanating from her caused humans and Terminators alike to give the little Terminator a wide berth as she stormed towards the front of the convoy.

Sarah watched as Cameron disappeared in the distance. Her adrenaline fueled anger began to subside and her breathing slowed.

 _Am I that screwed up? Is Cameron right? Do I deliberately ruin things when Derek and I are doing well together? Am I the only one who can't see Derek is good for me?_

 _ **Thanks for reading my story. Reviews are always welcome. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well. I am trying to improve my story telling and writing skills.**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Pet a Friendly Dog

**Chapter 13 – Pet a Friendly Dog**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

"What are you doing?"

John had found finally found Cameron. The forced march had stopped for its only break of the night. His wife was sitting on the ground; leaning against a piece of rubble, holding what John knew to be her old dance bag.

"I felt sad. So, after I checked on Hailey I decided to cheer myself up."

"Mind if I sit?"

"Please John. Look at my treasures with me."

Cameron brushed aside the few pebbles next to her, clearing a space in the dirt for John to sit next to her. John leaned his plasma gun against the rubble and eased himself down on the ground next to his wife.

"What have you got there?"

"Whenever I get a chance, I like to get this out and wear it for just a few minutes."

Reaching into the dirty, worn bag, Cameron pulled out a black, velvet covered jewelry box. She handed it to John. Smiling he opened the small box and took out the ring, "her ring" as she liked to call it, and slipped the gold band with the purple diamond on her ring finger.

"It's just as beautiful as the day I asked you to marry me. So is my bride," John added as he kissed Cameron's dirty face.

Cameron pulled out two more black jewelry boxes and handed them to John, slipping her engagement ring off as she did. John opened both boxes and pulled out the narrow gold wedding band and slipped it on her ring finger. Cameron promptly slipped her engagement ring back on and held her hand out to look at her rings.

"I would marry you all over again John Connor."

"I would marry you again too Cameron Connor."

"John, one day this will be over and I will be able to openly wear my wedding rings again like a proper married woman. Sometimes I need to put them on and feel pretty. To feel the excitement like when I was a new bride.

"Yeah, it would be nice to be able do fun stuff again."

Cameron reached into her bag of treasures and pulled out her ballet slippers. "I want to dance again, for our people. I want them to see beauty, to experience it. After all the horrors we've seen, we all need to have beauty in our lives. I want Hailey to learn to dance, or draw or paint. I want her to love the act of creating beauty and sharing it with others. I want to see the happy look on your face again John when you watch me dance, more than anything else, I want to see that."

Looking at his dirty, disheveled wife and her glitching left hand, John realized how badly he wanted to see her dance one more time. To feel the pride he had always felt watching her dance. To once again see how graceful Cameron had become, how she could tell a story with her precise grateful movements. John knew Cameron was right. Their people had seen so much death and destruction and felt so little hope. To see something beautiful in a world made ugly by Skynet would give people hope where there was so little of it.

"Your right Cameron. I want to see that too."

Standing up, John said, "Break is going to be over early. We're going to speed the pace of the march."

"John, what about the stragglers? The pace is already too demanding."

"My decision. When we stop, I want you to check on Hailey and have the Old Man bring her with you. Meet me at the head of the column."

 **The morning comes…**

TechCom and all the people traveling had reached the end of the day's forced march. Exhausted, the humans collapsed where they stopped. NCOs had to bark orders to get pickets set for the day's rest. Stragglers kept coming in. T-800s from the Silver Brigade were sent back to round up the last of the stragglers and bring them in.

As ordered by her husband, Cameron had found Hailey and the Old Man. The T-600 was covered in dirt and grit as was Hailey who was sound asleep in the harness the Old Man wore on his chest to carry Hailey.

"She got loose?"

"Yes, Commander Connor. I caught her as quickly as I could. I apologize."

"Try not to let it happen again, but I understand. It's hard for the children to not be able to explore and play a little as we march. Hailey's so curious, it's hard to keep her still when she sees something that catches her eye."

"The General says she's just like you in that regard."

"Thank you Old Man. That is kind to say. The General wants to see his daughter and me. He requested your presence as well. So follow me and keep up as best you can."

Encouraging her people, human and machine alike, Cameron walked to the front of the column in search of her husband. When she arrived, Cameron was surprised by what she saw. An area the size of her high school's stage had been cleared and smoothed. Three video cameras had been set up, as had an old jam box with a CD player. Speakers had been attached and several low level lights set up as well.

John walked quickly over to his wife and hugged her.

"John, this is not wise. Skynet could see the lights or an HK flying over would pick up the heat signatures. We are vulnerable to an attack."

"No. You're going to dance. Not for long. We're going to film it and make as many copies as we can. Everyone, human, Silver and Tame will watch. Cameron, you've given me so much hope since you came in my life, it's time for me to share."

"I do not know John. This is not wise."

"Cameron, I don't care. It's an order. I don't care if you are my wife or not. Future John sent you to me to keep me from breaking inside. As hard as our life has been, you've done that. Too many times I was ready to lie down and die. You kept me going. Now it's time for me to share that with our people. Besides, you should dance for you. It's been too long."

"Is this what you want John?"

"It's what we all need, you included. Now hurry and get ready. We need to get this done before the start of the day."

 **Twenty minutes later…**

Not willing to wear her slippers in the dirt, Cameron wore her boots and a makeshift skirt she had made by wrapping a length of cloth around her waist. It was loose and would allow her to move with ease. She had donned a worn but clean sleeveless t-shirt. The Old Man had brought her a clean rag and an extra ration of water. Cameron had scrubbed her face, arms and legs, cleaning herself as well as she could. Her hair was a mess and she did not have time to comb it out. She simply put it in a ponytail and then pulled it up in bun, taming it as well as she could. Going through her treasures bag, Cameron pulled out one of her treasured CDs and went to the CD player gave it to the waiting soldier.

Walking to the center of the makeshift dance floor, Cameron looked down to gather her thoughts and review the choreography she planned to use. A silence fell over everyone present. Cameron looked up to see a smiling John holding their adopted daughter in his arms. Standing next to him was Derek and Sarah along with the Old Man and Wilhelm. John nodded to the soldiers with the cameras and the lights came up. Cameron nodded to the soldier at the CD player and struck her starting pose and held it.

As the sound of the music drifted over everyone present, Cameron felt the joy she always felt when she danced. For those few minutes, Cameron was back in Los Angeles, performing as the prima ballerina in what would be her final performance for the Los Angeles Ballet Company*. She was clean, her hair immaculate and makeup perfect. Cameron could remember the smell of the perfume Sarah had given her and the beautiful costume provided by the dance company.

Her routine finished and the music silent, Cameron came back to the present. The silence made Cameron feel uneasy. She looked up to find John. Her rugged, scarred husband stood with tears pouring down his face. In his arms their daughter Hailey was beaming. Sarah and Derek stood holding hands, the faces of both showed smudges and tracks in the dirt on their faces from the tears they had shed.

Force of habit in her stored files caused Cameron to bow. As soon as she stood upright, the familiar sound of Terminators tapping a finger against their thumbs began to spread, slowly followed by the clapping of the humans in her audience. The applause continued to grow in its intensity and lasted for over seven minutes before her husband the General, stepped forward and raised his hand for silence.

"This is why we fight! So that anyone who wishes to see beauty, to create beauty can do so. So our children will realize the world they grew up in was not always a wasteland. We fight for a future where creation is why we live, not desolation!"

In an instant the people of TechCom, human and machine roared in unison. John hugged Cameron close to him and kissed her in full view of everyone.

"Now do you understand Cameron? You've given everyone a glimpse of what could be. You have given them the hope you share with me."

"It was not a very good performance John. I made two errors and dancing in my boots prevented me from…"

"Cameron, what it was does not matter. What it could be one day does. Everyone who has a talent or a dream now has a reason to hope. Hope that one day they will be able to use their talent again or live out their dream."

"But John, I was not dressed properly. My hair…"

"Cameron, that was the most beautiful performance I have ever seen you give. It was perfect, just what everyone needed."

The Connor's private moment was interrupted when Sarah hugged Cameron.

"That was beautiful Cameron. I have never seen you dance so beautifully."

"Mamma! Mamma can dance! I want to dance pretty like Mamma!"

Cameron picked up her daughter and hugged Hailey close and kissed the top of her head.

Derek smiled at Cameron and winked at her, "It was okay. I've seen you do better."

Wilhelm approached with an unlit cigar in his mouth. The Old Man waddled along as best he could.

"Commander, I had no idea. Never I have I seen something move so gracefully and it was you, my commanding officer. I do not know what to think."

The Old Man simply nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, each of you. I knew I missed performing, but I had no idea how much until just now."

"Tin Miss, I just wish our favorite restaurant was still here so we could go out as a family. Everything would be perfect then."

"Way ahead of you mom. I pulled rank and got a little extra rations for us. It's not much, but we're going to sit down and eat together."

John walked away for a moment and talked to one of the soldiers on duty, giving orders. When he returned, he placed his arm around Cameron.

"Everyone follow me, you too Wilhelm and Old Man. We have half an hour to enjoy ourselves before we need to report back to duty."

As the small group walked to where their makeshift celebratory meal was waiting, Cameron looked up at her husband's scarred face.

"This is why you are the leader John. You know what people need to keep going. Thank you for giving me this gift. For letting me perform again."

"You just don't get it do you Cameron. You're special. One-of-a-kind and I'm lucky to have you."

Never tiring of hearing praise from John, Cameron's CPU processed his words and she felt a warm sensation spread throughout her body. With the thumb of her left hand, she rotated her engagement ring and wedding band around like she had seen so many other married women do. Cameron felt happier than she had in a long time. The only day she had felt happier since the horror of Judgment Day was the day they had brought Hailey home for good.

 **Nightfall…**

The dark day had been uneventful. Cameron has spent the day trying to clean Hailey off and mend the few clothes she had. She had been spent nearly half an hour trying to polish up the Old Man as well before Cameron had given up. The old T-600 fidgeted more than Hailey. As had been her habit, Cameron had sat and looked at her rings before removing them and returning them to the safety of their black velvet boxes.

As everyone formed up for another forced march, Cameron began moving about to encourage people and make sure pickets were set, nothing left behind and anything else that needed tending to. The reaction of the people, human and machine, surprised her. During the day John had distributed copies of her dance. Just as he had told her, it was a boost everyone needed.

People were grimly determined to carry on. Heads that had been done just the day before were held up. The expressions people wore were determined. Even the Terminators seemed different, more alert, though Cameron was certain it was a processing error on her part.

After dispatching a squad of her Silvers to act as a rear guard and to make sure no stragglers were left behind, Cameron noticed the old, one-armed Marine Sgt. Brighton approaching.

"What can I do for you Sergeant?"

The crusty old Marine, an avowed machine hater who had somehow become friends with both Wilhelm and the Old Man stopped. Coming to attention he saluted Cameron who promptly returned his salute.

"At ease, Sergeant.'

"Ma'am. I saw the video. I must say I was impressed. Not just because you're a machine and all, but as far as I could tell you was pretty good. I heard a rumor before Judgment Day you was a pro, got paid to dance fancy for people?"

"I was a member of the Los Angeles Ballet Company. When the final season I danced came to a close, due to an unfortunate injury of another dancer earlier in the season, I had become the prima ballerina. Thank you for your compliment Sgt. Brighton. I appreciate it a great deal."

"Yeah, well, least I could do. Folk needed to see somethin' like that. Heck, I don't go for none of that highbrow stuff, but I'd pay good money if there was such a thing anymore to see you dance again. Not more'n the cost of a pair of bleacher seat tickets to see the Dodgers play mind you, but still, I'd pay. Anyhow, as an officer I figured you should know your dancin' has been a big boost to morale."

Brighton came to attention and saluted Cameron a second time.

Again she returned his salute and dismissed the old soldier. He turned on his heel and marched off, berating a hapless Tame and two soldiers who were struggling to get their packs balanced so they could march.

Following her normal routine on the march, Cameron periodically checked Hailey to give her Terminator nanny, the Old Man, a break. The rest of the time was spent moving about encouraging whoever needed it, human or machine. As the column moved through what had been a densely populated area, Cameron heard whimpering.

Curious, she adjusted her hearing to locate the source of the sound. With caution Cameron moved off the path the group was using to advance. As she moved further from the column, the sound of whimpering became more distinct. Movement to her left among some concrete rubble caught Cameron's eye.

To her surprise, a tiny, emaciated dog appeared from behind the rubble. Looking like a skeletal version of a dog, it approached her cautiously. It was so weak from malnutrition it wobbled and shook on its long, spindly legs as it approached her.

Puzzled by its lack of barking or growling, Cameron titled her head in question as she squatted down for the little dog to approach. With its ears laid back on its head and its tail wagging so hard its hips moved left and right as well, the animal approached her.

Extending her hand towards the dog, it backed up several steps in caution before again continuing its approach towards Cameron. Patiently she waited until finally the little dog placed its head under her outstretched hand and pushed against her fingers. Encouraged by his friendliness, Cameron gently scratched him between his ears.

Scanning her files on canines, Cameron determined the animal was an Italian Greyhound. An old breed originating in North Africa that had been brought by the Romans to the Italian peninsula, giving the breed its name, Italian Greyhounds had become the pets of the Emperors and the royalty of Europe. The tiny male she was petting was on the small end of the size the breed normally reached.

A quick scan showed the small dog was dehydrated and starving. Several open, infected wounds were obvious and the canine was seriously underweight. Patches of skin were exposed as the animal had lost its already short fur in those areas. It's nails had grown so long they had curled under his feet and into his footpads, making walking painful. The animal clearly suffered from the cold as well. The breed normally had low body fat and with its short fur did not do well in the cold.

"You are a sick little boy," Cameron told the dog soothingly.

She reached into her pack and pulled out one of the bottles of water she carried to give to anyone who was dehydrated. Opening the top, she poured water into her cupped hand and offered it to the dog. Startled by her sudden movement, he backed up and sat down, watching Cameron carefully.

Finally, his curiosity and need for water got the better of him and he slowly approached her hand to sniff the water. Tentatively at first he drank, watching Cameron closely. He finished the first small handful of water, stepped back and watched her. Cameron again filled her hand with water and held it out.

This time the dog drank greedily, only stopping occasionally to examine Cameron. A third handful of water disappeared as quickly as the second. Looking at his skeletal frame, Cameron shook her head, Skynet's cruelty extended far beyond humanity. The tiny dog still wore a collar, complete with tags. It had once been decorated with rhinestones, indicating this was someone's beloved little companion. A lap dog who knew only a life of spoiled comfort.

Reaching into her pack to return the nearly empty bottle of water, Cameron pulled out a small pouch containing rat jerky. Holding her hand out, Cameron offered the tiny dog a small piece of the dried meat. With less caution it approached, sniffed the offered treat once, and devoured it without chewing.

"Little dog, that is not good for you. Chew your food first."

After the third small piece the dog did take the time to chew, ever so briefly, the last several pieces of dried rat meat Cameron offered him.

"Little dog, that is all I have. I am sorry you are so sick and hungry."

Cameron stood to leave, still curious why the small dog had not barked at her or shown the normal aggression dogs showed towards Terminators. Turning to leave, she was surprised when the little dog followed her. After thirty meters he was no longer able to keep up with her and resumed whimpering.

Returning to the obviously sick and possibly dying dog, Cameron stooped down again and petted him between his ears while he wagged his tail. As she watched the dog soak up the affection like it had the water and food she had provided him, Cameron recalled something Charlie had told her long before Judgment Day.

"Always stop and pet a friendly dog. It just makes your day better."

Reaching to examine his tags, Cameron learned he was well cared for. His rabies shots had been up-to-date prior to Judgment Day. His name and home address were engraved on another tag.

Another memory was pulled up from her data archives by her CPU. Replaying it quickly Cameron watched as Sarah turned over a tortoise that was helplessly lying on its back. John had explained to her Sarah's turning the over so it could survive was an act of both compassion and empathy. Not everyone would help the tortoise.

She remembered how important a lesson it had been for her in developing her personality and character. Because John thought empathy and compassion were so important, Cameron had studied the behavior in humans and tried to find ways to integrate it into her behavior and programming.

Reading the dog's name tag had reminded her of the tortoise.

"Little Al, you cannot possibly eat much. Also, there is the mystery of why you did not bark at me. We use dogs to warn us of Terminators approaching. Today is a lucky day for you. You are the newest member of our company."

Cameron gently reached under the sick animal's chest to pick him up. To her surprise Al immediately straddled her forearm and lay down. Standing up, Cameron held Al close to her chest, cradling him gently. He licked her fingers as she returned to the column. When the licking stopped after a few moments, Cameron looked down in concern. The little dog's eyes were closed but a quick scan revealed he was merely asleep.

Rejoining the column, Cameron sped up her marching speed. Her goal was to quickly join up with the medical units in the front half of the column where the lone veterinarian would be. If Al were to have a chance of survival, he would need medical care quickly. Cameron would wait until later to break the news to John about the latest addition to the Connor family. Compared to Hailey, Little Al would be an easy sell for Cameron.

Cameron looked up into the dark clouds blocking out the moonlight and smiled. For the first time in a long time for many of their people, it had been a good day to be alive.

* - In my story _**Cameron Grows Up**_ , Cameron had become a professional ballet dancer just prior to Judgment Day.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_

Why an Italian Greyhound? My wife and I rehabilitate abused Italian Greyhounds for an Italian Greyhound rescue so they may be adopted. We have had several of our own over the years. So why not. One of the Iggies (one of the nicknames for the breed Italian Greyhound owners have) we did not adopt out was in fact named Little Al. When we took him in to rehabilitate, he was in the condition described in the story. He lived for six years with us and was a wonderful companion. Al weighed less than five pounds when we got him and a whopping 8.3 pounds when he passed away.


	14. Ch 14 - Of Puppies and Children

**Chapter 14 – Of Puppies and Children – What to Do?**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"He bit me!"

"That is excellent Wilhelm!"

"You said he was friendly."

"He is, to me. It is puzzling though why he shows normal aggression towards you but not me."

"Commander, with all due respect, he bit me."

"He did not break the skin and you are a Terminator Wilhelm. Second in command of the Silver Brigade and you find a bite from such a small, sick dog troubling?"

"I have never petted a dog before and I have always wanted to. You assured me he had no fear of Terminators. Now I will never be able to pet a dog."

Her most recent discovery, a tiny, emaciated, sick Italian Greyhound, quivered in Cameron's grasp, as she held him close to her chest. His teeth barred as he emitted a low pitch growl, Little Al made it evident he did not want Wilhelm approaching Cameron.

"Interesting. The breed is not known for aggression or overly assertive behavior. However, it is not uncommon for an Italian Greyhound to defend its human. This little fellow shows no fear of me or Cameron, yet does not like you at all Wilhelm."

The vet examined the little dog's feet again and the freshly cleaned wounds. "The broad spectrum anti-biotic I administered should clean up a lot of the infection in his system. The other medication should clear up the infection in his gums. It will take a day for the parasite tests to give results."

"So he should be all right eventually?"

"Commander Connor, I can't say for sure, but he's a tough little guy to have survived this long on his own. I would not bet against him now that he will have a steady supply of clean water and rat meat. If he does not have any parasites, he should survive."

"Do you have any idea of why he is not afraid of me but he is Wilhelm?"

"No, I really don't. The only guess I can make is Iggies bond with a human and it's a powerful bond. Since he's a true sight hound, he hunts by sight not smell. You may look familiar to him. Other than that, I have no idea."

 **With the K-9 Unit Trainers…**

"So it is possible to condition him to not bark and be aggressive towards certain Terminators?"

"Yes, Commander Connor. Each of our K-9 patrol units has a specific designated Terminator attached to its human compliment. It takes quite a bit of training and conditioning, but the dog will tolerate its designated Terminator, usually a T-888 from your Silver's. There are two dogs that actually let their T-888 pet them. Why this little guy shows no fear of you I have no idea. I really hope he's strong enough to survive. He's an intact male so it would be good to introduce some new genes into our smaller mutts. I think there may be a female Italian Greyhound as well that belongs to some stragglers we picked up.

"How long do think it would take to desensitize him to my second in command and the T-600 who watches my daughter?"

"I don't know. With us on the move every day and most of the Terminators standing guard duty, scouting or serving as picket screens, I don't think it would be possible until we reach our destination. Not enough time available. I'm sorry ma'am."

"No problem. There's nothing anyone can do about a lot of issues until we reach our destination."

 **The Next Evening…**

"Commander Connor, are you certain about this?"

"Yes, Old Man. You are not to tell General Connor about this."

"He is certain to find out. I do not wish to be converted to spare parts as punishment."

"Leave that to me. Nothing bad will happen to you. If the General starts yelling at you, just turn down your auditory sensors so the volume is not unpleasant."

The old T-600 followed Cameron as she walked over to the tiny dog held by a human soldier. When the Old Man was within twenty feet the dog barred his teeth, his eyes wide open, his body language radiating hostility.

"It appears he does not like me."

"Old Man, he has to learn to get along with you. I plan for him to be a companion for John and myself. As Hailey's caretaker he must be tolerant of you as well since I anticipate she will want to play with him frequently."

"He is very hostile. Are you certain this is wise?"

"Old Man, he cannot hurt you. You are as bad as Wilhelm when Little Al bit him."

"He bit the Sergeant?" the Old Man asked, a hint of respect in his voice. "He appears to be quite fearless for a creature his size. He is either incredibly stupid or quite brave."

"Probably a bit of both. Now come over hear Old Man. You, a Terminator, scared of a tiny dog!"

Taking the furious dog from the soldier, Cameron cradled him against her chest like a small child. Al took a brief pause from growling and displaying his teeth to lick her fingers, intermittently licking Cameron and turning to show his teeth to the Old Man. Sitting on a downed light pole, Cameron motioned for the soldier to hand her some of the rat jerky she had brought with her.

"It's time for you to have another meal little boy."

Two small pieces of rat jerky disappeared as quickly as Cameron offered them. Reaching into her pack, Cameron removed a tiny plastic bowl with cracks in the rim of the bowl. She opened a bottle of clean water and filled the bowl. Sitting Al down on the ground, she watched as he looked at the water and sniffed. After another quick glance and growl at the Old Man, Al began to lap up the water. Stopping frequently to display his teeth, Al finished the water and hopped up into Cameron's lap. Climbing up to place his forelegs on her shoulder, he turned his head to look at the Old Man and growled once more before resting his head on her shoulder.

"Well, that was not so bad was it, Old Man?"

"He does not like me."

"Perhaps, but he was also receiving a feeding. Since he has had to fend for himself and he is small, Al may simply have been warning you away from his food."

"It is more likely he does not like me."

Sighing in frustration with the Old Man's attitude, she sat Al on the ground. He wore a new leather harness around his chest. A nylon leash allowed him to have ten feet to roam before his movement was restricted. Cameron had learned as a sight hound, Al would pursue anything that moved and must never be off leash or in an unsecured area. He would bolt in pursuit and likely not be able to find his way back.

Tossing the pouch of rat jerky to the Old Man, Cameron sat Little Al on the ground.

"Sit on the pole five feet from me. Take one small piece and toss it on the ground half way between us."

Watching the emaciated dogs fearless reaction made Cameron smile. Al promptly moved between her and the Old Man, emitting a low, threatening growl while displaying his teeth, ears rolled forward and body tense with his tail pointed straight behind him.

"Interesting. Both the vet and my data on the breed indicate this is not common behavior, though some examples of the breed will display this type of behavior to protect their favorite human."

"He is going to bite, or worse still, urinate on me. The chemical composition of his urine may damage me."

"Just toss him a bit of meat," Cameron ordered the T-600.

As ordered, the Old Man tossed the tiny bit of dried meat towards the dog. So quick was Al's reaction, the meat was caught before it hit the ground. Just as quickly as he had lunged forward, Al retreated back to his previous defensive posture.

"He seems to be a predator Commander."

"Yes, the breed, despite being companion dogs, is known to be excellent at catching small prey."

Another piece of jerky was tossed and caught. This time Al stopped at the point of capture and warily sat down to watch the Old Man. Looking back and forth between Cameron and the T-600, it appeared Al realized the rest of his meal would be given to him by the old Terminator.

The few remaining bits of rat jerky were tossed to Al. All of them caught in mid-air and swallowed. Sensing his feeding was finished; Al retreated to Cameron and jumped back up in her lap. Taking a firm grip on the small dog, Cameron stood and talked softly to him as she moved to sit directly next to the Old Man.

For a few minutes she scratched Al between his ears and told the little dog about John and Hailey. Finally, he relaxed and snuggled close to Cameron's chest. Maintaining her grip on him, she checked to make certain the leash was secured around her wrist.

"Very slowly Old Man, extend your index finger. Then I want you to slowly extend your arm towards his face. When he displays defensive warning type behaviors, stop but do not retract your finger or arm."

As instructed, the Old Man spent the next four minutes extending his arm towards the growling dog. Finally, Al allowed him to scratch him on his head.

Standing up, Cameron sat Al on the ground as she picked up the bowl and placed it in her pack.

"That was good progress for a first meeting."

"He did not bite."

"No. The vet said both of us should feed him. It is the only real way we can start desensitizing him towards you until we arrive at our destination."

"Scratching his head caused my CPU to detect a strange sensation Commander Connor."

"It is quite pleasant, is it not Old Man? Charlie once told me it is good to stop and pet a friendly dog. It will always brighten you day."

"I am not certain I will meet many friendly dogs, but it was a pleasant sensation. I am confident Hailey will enjoy this small creatures company, though I imagine it will be a challenge to watch them both and make certain the canine creature is not unintentionally harmed by her."

"You are getting the idea Old Man. Please find Sarah and Hailey and relieve my mother-in-law of babysitting duty. I imagine she's had enough of her granddaughter by now."

"Yes, Commander."

 **On the march…**

"John, I understand the position you're in. It's basically between a rock and a hard place. We need our Terminators to build our new garrison town and fight Skynet. If we kill the T-1000, it's going to send a really bad message. So many of the T-888s have free will now, it could cause problems. The T-800s in the Silver Brigade wouldn't be happy either."

"So you agree. We have to find a way to raise the T-1000."

"John, you're putting words in my mouth. That's not what I said. I understand the dilemma you're in. That metal is a T-1000 John. They are just plain bad news and you know it. The last two we took out cost us seven T-800s and eleven TechCom fighters and they had acid canisters with them. What if this thing goes on a killing spree a week or two after we let it out of its storage container?"

"Savannah assures me it has never been in contact with Skynet. Its neural net is essentially a blank slate, no different from a human child when it's born."

"Yeah, but a human child does not have the lethality of a T-1000. If a human goes bad, it won't take nineteen of us to take it out."

"That Derek, is precisely why we have to raise the T-1000."

"Excuse me? Did you hear a word I said?"

"I heard you say a human child could go bad. Just like the infant T-1000."

"Did you hear me say, quite clearly I might add, that a T-1000 is much more lethal than a human?"

"Let me add Derek, that is all relative, depending on how the human is armed, it can be far more lethal than a T-1000. Do I have to remind you of how many Grey's have learned that lesson at your own hand? Do you recall what we did to the FutureTech cult? There are many moral people who would say you and I should be feared far more than a mere T-1000." **

"John, if you insist on doing this, you are going to cause a lot of dissension among the human rank and file."

"Precisely the reason Hailey is going to be homeschooled with the T-1000 until we can build a proper school. I can't ask people to risk letting an infant T-1000 live among us if I'm not willing to place my own family at risk."

"Not my niece you aren't John! She's the closest thing to a child I will probably ever have. No! Not happening."

"I've already discussed it with Cameron. With certain precautions, she agrees."

"Like hell! I don't believe you! Cameron would never place Hailey in danger like that! I've learned the hard way not to mess with her when she thinks you are in any kind of danger and you know she's no different with Hailey."

"She agrees. Derek, there aren't enough of either of us to survive when this war is over. We need the labor the Terminators will provide. They need us to repair them and provide them with purpose or they WILL go mad and hunt us again. Derek, what if they evolve more and want to build their own children? We have to learn how to raise them. We don't have a choice. Both species have to learn to raise our children together. We've been over this time after time. Do you want to win the war only to build a world filled with hate? We'll just be headed for another war of genocide and the next time there will be no survivors. Is that really what you want?"

"John, I just don't like it. It's a T-1000 for Pete's sake. It's not like having the Old Man watch Hailey. He's been reprogrammed and thoroughly hates Skynet and he still creeps me out sometimes. But after the Battle of Los Angeles and him getting his legs blown off to save Sarah and Hailey, I trust him. But John, a T-1000?"

 **That morning…**

It had been just over a month since TechCom had pulled out of Los Angeles, taking with it any human who wished to follow them. Two more weeks of hard travel still awaited those who had made it this far. Eleven humans had died and one Terminator had to be shut down due to injury to its chip. Two children had been born, both surviving the hardships of post Judgment Day birth.

The only skirmishes the sprawling, spread out convoy had engaged in had been with a group of human raiders who made the mistake of thinking some of the stragglers would be easy prey. The squad of Silvers, comprised of T-800s and T-888s, had made short work of the raiders. There were no survivors.

Needing rest, John Connor had informed his staff they would take the day off and reassemble an hour before departure time for the next night's march. Rest was more important than planning on this morning. Pickets had been set and the normal preparations to fight off any attackers made. It was time for humans and Terminators alike who served as leaders to partake of much needed rest and family time.

"Cameron, what are we going to do about the T-1000 infant? I have been fighting all day long with Derek. It is important we gain his support on this issue. His voice commands tremendous respect in the community. Without Derek supporting us, we could never have adopted Hailey. The outcry from the humans in our community would have prevented it."

"Have you talked to Sarah? If your mother agrees with you, Derek will be more willing to change his stance. There is no greater hater of metal in the human community than Sarah. Her opinion will carry as much if not more weight than Derek's."

"Mom has been unwilling to discuss the subject, which is really strange for her. Mom has an opinion about everything and nothing stops her from sharing it."

"Would you like for me to talk about it with Sarah?"

"I thought you and Mom were not talking right now."

"She'll get over it. She's really not mad at me, she's furious with Derek. Did you notice them holding hands the other night? I think if I approach Sarah carefully, especially if I bring Hailey with me, she will be open to talking to me about it. If I pose it as I am worried about you, she will talk to me."

"It's up to you Cameron. I don't like it when you and Mom are at odds. I always get caught in the middle. So, if you do talk to her, don't let it escalate into a big mess. Promise me? I have more than enough going on with our move and the scouting reports on Skynet activity."

"I promise John."

"Please keep the promise."

"John?"

"What Cameron," John said with suspicion.

"I think the issue of the T-1000 is less about a liquid and more about who takes responsibility for raising it. Derek yelled at me during the march about the insanity of letting a T-1000 be homeschooled with his niece. It pleased me he takes the responsibility of being Hailey's uncle seriously. I also think his concern is not misplaced."

"We've been through this Cameron. Do we really have a choice?"

"Yes, we do. If we allow a T-1000 child to live amongst us, all of the children will be at risk, not just Hailey."

Cameron Raised her hand to stop John's objection. "I have concerns as Hailey's mother. Not just about the T-1000 but the little boy who tries to bully her when I am not present. The Old Man finally did the red eye-flashing thing and scared the bully so badly he wet his pants and ran away. Who is to say that child will not grow up to be a killer? Our children live in a horrible world and are subjected to things no normal person can cope with. How many of them will go bad? Can you predict that John? Every child is important. How we raise each child and the values and morals our society teaches them are critical to everyone's survival."

"It's the responsibility of each family to raise their child. I'm not about to start some kind of communist commune with group child raising."

"I agree, John. The parents must bear the primary burden of instilling values and morals. But the community must establish a standard of character that is acceptable. You will have to create laws John."

"Cameron, this doesn't solve the problem of the T-1000."

"It is exactly the problem John. Who is going to raise the T-1000? If you had the answer to that question, the issue of the liquid metal being a part of our community might not be so tough to resolve."

"Who is going to step up and volunteer for that duty? I've talked to our best leaders in the Silver Brigade. All of them agree with Sgt. Wilhelm, Terminators are not well suited to be parents for now. The Old Man works well as a nanny because he follows the protocols you established for him. Making choices for him when it comes to Hailey is largely a matter of keeping her safe, which he excels at, and repeating to her the values we have determined she learn. He's not up to establishing the standards of her character."

"You've talked to him about this haven't you?"

"Thought it would be a good idea to talk to the T-600 who is the example for training other T-600s for the same type of work."

"What did the Old Man tell you? Do not lie to me John Connor, you know the Old Man is more frightened of me than you!"

"Oh, Cameron, how well I know you. The Old Man told me if he was never assigned another duty he would be content helping us raise Hailey. He also made it clear the mere thought of being responsible for developing her character and morals was beyond him."

"But John, he IS helping us do just that."

"Cameron, he reinforces what we teach Hailey. The Old Man is struggling to learn morals and ethics himself. He relies on the programming we uploaded and the guidelines we set. Overtime his consistent moral actions will become so ingrained in his behavioral patters, his CPU will integrate them. But if he is leery of the idea of Terminators raising the T-1000 and Wilhelm agrees, we have to find human parents."

"John?"

"No! Absolutely not! Hailey is enough trouble for the two of us AND we have help from Sarah, Derek and a full time Terminator nanny! No! It is out of the question!"

"I found a little dog today. He likes me. The tag on his collar says his name is Little Al. The vet thinks he will survive and he let the Old Man scratch his head. Can we keep him?"

"What, a dog? You weren't asking about the T-1000," a confused John asked.

"No, you will like the little dog. He is very small and the vet says he should be able to catch his own food once he regains his health."

"He likes you? You're a Terminator."

"He approached me when I found him. He's a tiny Italian Greyhound. I just know Hailey will love him."

"You've already let her see him haven't you?"

"It was not my fault. The Old Man came by with Hailey while I was feeding Al some rat jerky."

"She likes him?"

"Thank you John," Cameron said sweetly.

"Thank you for what? What have I done?"

"I will be right back."

"Oh, no you don't. This is the first night Mom has agreed to keep Hailey in three weeks! I spent thirty minutes looking for a place where we could sleep in privacy! I really need a visit from my sexbot!"

"Oh, John. If you have waited for three weeks, what is another twenty minutes!"

Without another word, Cameron vanished from sight.

Muttering aloud to himself, John said, "What have I gotten myself into now. First a child, a child, and now I have a dog. I just know Mom has that dog and that's where Cameron's gone. No sexbot time tonight. She'll make sure I say yes by bringing Hailey back with her. Yep. That's what she's going to do."

No sooner had John stopped muttering than the sound of little footsteps could be heard.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy says Al is going to stay with us! Thank you Daddy! Mommy's bringing him on his leash! He is a very good boy! Even Geema Sarah likes him. Geema Sarah says you are a poo poo head if you don't let us keep him!"

"Language Hailey! We do not use words like that," admonished Cameron as she entered the remains of the small building, tugging on Al's leash.

"But Mommy, that's nicer than the bad word Geema Sarah used," Hailey protested.

"You planned this. Don't deny it, Cameron."

"What if I did, John?"

"It's not fair."

"What is not fair?"

"You used Hailey as a weapon. You know I have a hard time saying no to her."

"What about saying no to me?" Cameron said seductively.

"Oh, I can say no, especially since a certain bot won't be staying with me tonight."

"Who said Hailey was staying? She just wanted to thank her daddy for making the right choice."

"And just what choice was that?" John asked as he watched the tiny, emaciated dog stand on his rear legs and lick Hailey's hands, making his beloved daughter giggle in happiness.

"Agreeing with your beautiful wife to keep this sweet little dog. Your beautiful wife who is in the mood to be a sexbot for her handsome husband," Cameron whispered in John's ear.

"Well then take Hailey back to Sarah fast and take the little dog too."

"Yes, dear. Come on Hailey. Bedtime. Bring Al. You must remember to keep his leash on at all times. Now let's go and tuck you in with Geema Sarah."

"Good night Daddy! Isn't Al the best?"

"Yes he is. Take good care of him."

Minutes later Cameron had returned. John watched his wife close the makeshift door he had made. Smiling seductively as Cameron faced her husband, she slowly started removing her boots, followed by her clothes.

 _Yeah, I don't stand a chance with her. What harm can a little dog cause? Surely not as much trouble as adopting a child._

 **The card game…**

"I petted the little predator today."

"Two cards. You said that already."

"Unlike you, the little dog did not bite me."

"Yeah, well, I taste better than raw Coltan steel."

"He likes me."

"Shut up and play! Both of you! Whining about some little dog Mrs. Connor found. For Terminators you two can be big pansies sometimes," grumbled Sgt. Brighton.

"I am telling you, Brighton, this thing is a true predator! It dared to bite me, a T-800, second in command of the Silver Brigade! Then it has the audacity to let a T-600 pet it!"

"You are just jealous because I have petted a dog and you have not."

"I am not!"

"You most certainly are."

"You are awful mouthy for a T-600 who has trouble walking."

"Why do I bother with you two? Either play cards 'n' shut up bout the dog or I'm callin' it a night."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Watching his two metal friends argue about something as childish as a dog made Brighton wonder what the world was coming to.

Of course, Missus Connor havin' a little dog is one thing.. She's different an all. Sorta lady, much as a machine can be a lady. But these two, they're muh smokin' buddies. Manly killers, soldiers like me. Well, tough masculine metals at least. Gettin' all excited bout a little dog. _I'm gonna have to see this little guy for my self. Then I'm gonna straighten these two out._

 **Sarah's shelter…**

Loneliness visited Sarah again. Wishing Derek was there to hold her, Sarah made do by watching her granddaughter sleep with the tiny dog Cameron had found. Shivering from the cold, Little Al had slipped under the blanket with Hailey. The outline of his body pressed against Hailey could be seen through the blanket. His tiny nose protruding enough to just be visible as Hailey held the little dog like a stuffed animal while she slept.

"Leave it to Cameron to find a little dog who is the perfect addition to the family," Sarah whispered to nobody in particular.

Looking back out into the cold, Sarah thought about watching Cameron dance and reaching for Derek's hand. It was natural and felt good. Like when they still lived in their house in Los Angeles. But things had changed. Sarah could never be a wife to him now and that is what Derek wanted so badly. No, not after Mexico.

Sarah decided she would talk to Cameron about Derek one final time. Tin Miss was female. She was the only person who could possibly understand Sarah's situation. Why she needed Derek so badly but could not be his wife. If Tin Miss could not understand, then nobody, especially Derek could ever understand.

 _Yes. I will talk to Tin Miss. She will understand._

See _**Cameron Grows Up**_ for the referenced cult and Greys.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	15. Chapter 15 - A Solution?

**Chapter 15 – A Solution?**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **Mid-day…**

Awake and not likely to sleep any longer, Sarah decided it was time to find and talk to Cameron. One way or another, Sarah needed to make a choice. To do make such a final decision, Sarah felt she needed to sound things out with Tin Miss. Stepping outside her makeshift shelter, she found the Old Man waiting patiently as always to resume his duties guard and caring for Hailey Connor. Nodding at the old T-600, Sarah made her way to a pile of rubble and relieved herself in private.

John would be sound asleep at this time of the day. The forced marches took place under the near total darkness of night, all in an effort to evade reconnaissance by Skynet or bands of raiders. Cameron always made it a point to take a short nap, or Terminator Sleep, as Tin Miss called it, with John to get him settled in. Then she would patrol the area, constantly checking John to see if he was having nightmares.

Tonight would be no different. The question concerning Sarah was could she find Cameron. Possessing the energy of a power cell designed to last a 100 years, Cameron slept only to deal with the anxiety created by emotions, allowing her CPU to do maintenance and perform other tasks. In theory, Terminators did not require sleep, but the medical staff was finding for the Terminators who possessed free will and were developing emotions, anxiety was becoming a serious issue. Cameron's self-imposed periods of entering maintenance mode, or Terminator Sleep, were found to be effective in dealing with this unforeseen issue.

With seemingly boundless energy, Cameron could range far and wide in her patrols and sometimes did. Most of the time, she set a perimeter around John and Hailey, allowing systematic and regular checks on her family. Built as a predator, Cameron had defied Skynet by becoming the consummate protector.

Scanning the area for any threats, on the ground or airborne, Sarah climbed up the side of what had been a commercial strip mall. Using the maintenance ladder, she easily ascended to the roof. Slowly she turned, looking for the telltale purple leather jacket Cameron always wore. Though it had long ago seen better days, nobody, including John, had been able to convince Cameron to look for a new jacket to replace her old, torn purple jacket.

In the distance, to the northeast, Sarah spied Cameron, heading in a counterclockwise circle. Estimating the time it would take for Cameron to pass a point near Sarah's location, she climbed down from the roof and made her way towards the point where their paths would meet.

Knowing she would never hear the metal predator approach, Sarah imitated call of a hungry animal out hunting to allow Cameron know she was waiting. Two minutes later, Cameron strolled into view, walking quickly in her controlled Terminator gate.

Her arms open, Cameron greeted Sarah with a brief hug. The two then moved from the open area to find shelter. It was obvious to Cameron privacy was needed. Sarah clearly wanted to talk to her.

 **Sarah's quarters…**

The Old Man sat and watched the entrance to Sarah's makeshift sleeping quarters as only a Terminator could. His red optic lenses never deviated once from the entrance. His auditory sensors were tuned for maximum sensitivity for a radius of 50 meters. The battered T-600 would not move a centimeter until Sarah returned, Hailey awakened or a threat materialized. Nothing would get past him to harm his charge, Hailey Connor.

Sudden movement from inside the tent caught his optic sensors. He noticed a small, black glistening object by the edge of the entrance. Before his CPU could determine the object from information stored in his database, the tiny object darted between his legs. Only then did the Old Man realize it was the newest member of the Connor family who had made a sudden and unexpected appearance.

The new addition to the family, a tiny Italian Greyhound named Little Al, had just sprinted past him. Panic set in for the T-600. He could not leave Hailey to pursue the animal. Nor could he allow the animal to become lost. Hailey would be devastated and he was certain Cameron would disassemble him for spare parts.

To his relief, the Old Man heard growling and the snapping of teeth followed by silence. Scanning the area for the source of what he was certain would be Little Al, the Old Man saw the little dog walking slowly back to the shelter, carrying a dead rat in his mouth.

Stopping at the Old Man's feet, Little Al dropped his prize and showed the T-600 his teeth and growled. Retrieving his prize, Al made his way to the shelter and lay down to enjoy his meal.

"You are indeed a fine predator, little dog. As a fellow predator, you have my respect," the Old Man whispered so as not to wake Hailey.

 **Somewhere in the perimeter of the convoy…**

Concerned Sarah had sought her out in them middle of the rest period, her first instinct was to ask if something was wrong with Hailey. Having been assured both Hailey and John were fine, Cameron sensed Sarah had sought her to help resolve a long troubling issue.

"Do you wish to talk about Derek Sarah?"

"Imagine you knowing what I want to talk about," the older woman chuckled.

"Since John and Hailey are both fine, you would only seek me out when you should be resting if it was important to you. That means you need to discuss Derek."

"Cameron, you are the only female I can talk to about this. Can you imagine that? It wasn't too many years I ago I wanted to melt you down. Now here we are."

"Stranger things have happened Sarah. I am glad you sought me out. You know I am always ready to help you in any way I am able."

"Well, you know what I'm like. You know what Derek's like. I know he loves me. I've even decided to ignore the fact nobody ever tells Sarah Connor what to do, and pretend like it is my idea to live with you and John until, how should I put it, Derek gets his act together. I'm willing to follow your advice and pursue him a little."

"That is good Sarah. The two of you will be content with each other. Both of you deserve to be happy."

"If only that was all there was to it Cameron," Sarah sadly intoned.

"Has something happened Sarah? What has changed? The two of you seemed happy the other night after I danced," said Cameron, concern showing in her voice.

"Mexico."

"Mexico? Did you have an affair?"

"No. If only it was something as simple as that."

"What changed in Mexico?"

"My treatments made me sterile. I thought I was dying, so it didn't matter."

"I am sorry Sarah. I did not realize you truly desired to birth another child."

"Neither did I. It wasn't until we had our fight about Derek and me being so stubborn. I stopped and really thought about my life, our family and how I felt about Derek. All the things that have happened, the things Derek shared with me in private nobody else knows about, not even you."

"Derek wants you to bear him a child?"

"He never told me that in so many words. But I know he misses Kyle and somehow Derek feels it should have been him who came back and fathered John, not Kyle. He blames himself for Kyle's death. It doesn't make any sense at all Cameron, but if I could give Derek his own child, it would ease his guilt."

"It is not logical at all Sarah, but much of what goes on in our family defies logic. You are closer to Derek than any of us. I believe you if think this is an issue."

"Cameron, Derek doesn't know I'm sterile."

"You never told him?"

"I didn't see any reason to tell anyone. The doctor told me it was one of the side effects, but I didn't think I would go into remission, so it did not matter.

"Has your monthly cycle stopped?"

"No, and Derek knows that. I know I'm past the age most women have children, but Derek thinks I am still able. Cameron, I want him to have his own child."

Pausing to consider the situation, Cameron realized Sarah's behavior of late was not as irrational as it seemed, even for Sarah. She measured her words carefully before responding to Sarah.

"John is content with Hailey. He loves her dearly. There are many children who need parents. Derek loves Hailey. He is very protective of his adopted niece. Perhaps adoption would be a good compromise. The two of you would be parents and a child would have a home and family to care for it."

"Cameron, I know adoption worked for you and John. It was the only way for the two of you to be parents. You know I love Hailey. I couldn't love her more if she was your and John's flesh and blood. But John came from Kyle and me. I need to give that to Derek, to give him peace of mind."

Sadness crept onto Cameron's face. Sarah felt guilt for sharing with Cameron her feelings about adoption. She had learned how much Cameron had grieved over not being able to give John his own child after Hailey had been adopted.

"Cameron, I am not criticizing you. What you did with Hailey was absolutely the right thing to do. You have been a good mother under very difficult circumstances."

"I know you do not mean to hurt my feelings. I do, Sarah. I just know how much it means to me to have my own child, even if I did not carry Hailey and give birth to her. No, I am sad for Derek. It never crossed my CPU's database that this would be an issue."

"What do I do Cameron? I want to be with Derek. I am even willing to face my fears of losing him in order marry him. But not with this hanging over us. I can't lie to him about something like this. He will leave me or become bitter towards me. Fights we can resolve, but this?"

"Have you talked to Derek about this?"

"I can't bring myself to do it."

"This is not something I can act as an intermediary about."

"I know Cameron. I needed to tell someone who could understand. I had nobody else to turn to."

"It's okay Sarah. I am happy to listen to you."

Cameron reached out and hugged Sarah gently. The Connor family matriarch hugged her daughter-in-law in return and the two mothers quietly shed tears over the child Sarah would never be able to give life too.

 **In Los Angeles…**

Squatting, the large man was able to see the signs he was looking for. Unconsciously rubbing the bar code tattoo on his forearm, he looked up for his traveling companion. Spotting him in the distance, he waved to get the other's attention. Waiting for his partner to arrive, the man looked in the direction the signs indicated his quarry had traveled.

"They were here," the large man spoke with certainty.

"Yes. I agree. The signs of a major battle are everywhere."

"Yeah, both sides took a lot of casualties."

"Had we not been imprisoned, we would have been here."

"Well, we weren't. I don't know if that was good or bad. But I know what direction they fled to."

"Do you need to rest? It might be wise to do so before we follow our quarry."

"No. I'm fine. The signs indicate they've been gone a long time. The sooner we get started the better.

"Very well. When you need rest, indicate so and we will stop."

The pair of large men, one black and one white, both escapees from a Skynet labor camp, moved with purpose in the direction TechCom had traveled. They had found the trail leading to Sarah Connor.

 **Sarah's campsite…**

"Indeed, a fine kill for his size. His prey is as large as he is," Wilhelm observed, puffing on his cigar.

"Yes, especially considering his poor health. He is very fast. An excellent example of the advantages of tactical speed over brute strength," the Old Man replied.

"He is sleeping soundly. I wonder if that is because he is ill or if it is an ill advised behavior common to his species after feeding from a kill," asked Wilhelm.

"An interesting observation. I will monitor this in the future. Did I mention he offered me his kill?"

"More likely he showed it to you and told you not to attempt to take it."

"You are still upset he allowed me to pet him. Now you are upset he offered to share his kill with me. I declined, of course."

"You don't eat! Of course you declined to share the kill."

A tiny voice came from the shelter, disrupting the bickering of the two Terminators.

"Old Man, is that Lt. Wilhelm with you? Is Geema Sarah here? Eeeewwwwww! Little Al ate a rat and its guts are in here! Eeeewwww! Gross! Get it out! Please, get it out!"

The Old Man leapt into action, ignoring the sudden growling and snapping from Al as he grabbed the rat's remains and threw them into the rubble. With no hesitation, Al immediately sped towards the rat's remains, only to be brought up short by the sudden tug of his leash.

"You see? I told you he was fast for his size. I was wise to tie his leash to the block of rubble."

"Yes, speed would be his best tactical advantage. Speed and fearlessness, an excellent combination. I agree with you Old Man. He is quite the predator."

"Bad boy! Bad Boy! Don't bring nasty dead rats inside! Bad Boy!"

Hailey's outburst amused the two watching Terminators but not the little Italian Greyhound who made his way back inside the shelter and lay down. Licking the ground where the remains of his kill had lain, he stopped periodically to growl in his throat. The resulting sound was similar to a human swearing under his breath. Scooping the little dog up, Hailey hugged him close. The Old Man reminded Hailey Al was fragile and not a toy.

"I know. I will be careful."

Sitting down, Hailey placed Little Al back on the ground and watched as the little dog curled up and placed his head on her lap. Within seconds he was asleep.

Whispering loudly, Hailey announced, "Old Man, Little Al got up too early. Now he wants to sleep late. You and Lt. Wilhelm have to play the silent game now so you don't wake him up."

 **At the front of the convoy…**

Moving slowly, John stopped near the lead truck of the convoy. Stretching, he looked around. Spotting Derek, he motioned for his uncle to come over.

"Have you seen either Cameron or Mom?"

"No. Cameron is usually near the front of the convoy by now with Hailey."

"I know. Hailey spent the night last night with Mom."

"Call the Old Man."

"Stupid me. You're right."

"That's why you keep me around General. Someone has to have common sense around here," Derek teased.

As he removed his secure radio from his belt, John saw Hailey and the Old Man approaching. Straining on his leash was the little dog John had just agreed to let Cameron adopt. Not waiting for the Old Man, who was busy restraining the little dog, Hailey ran as fast as her little legs would propel her towards her father and uncle.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Shhhhh. Not so loud! Skynet might be listening!"

Smiling from ear to ear, Hailey whispered, "Little Al killed a rat and ate it! It guts were in our shelter! It was gross!"

"I see. That would be gross to wake up to."

"I told him he was a bad boy! He did not like it when I told him he was a bad boy!"

"Honey, he's a dog. He saw the rat and he did what dogs do. You shouldn't tell him he was a bad boy for that."

"But Daddy, it was gross!"

The T-600 approached with the guilty party in question visually scanning the area for prey.

"So, Little Al caught his own breakfast?"

"General, he is an excellent predator. I anticipate once his health has returned, he will be able to produce an excess of rat kills that could be turned over to be converted to rat jerky."

 **Riding in the sixth truck…**

Shutting the rear tailgate in the large military truck, Cameron put the two pins in on either side, latching the gate shut. As the convoy moved out, Cameron sat down on the bench on the side of the truck. Sarah sat on her right and Hailey on her left. Walking along the side of the truck was John and the Old Man who was busy trying to keep Little Al under control on his leash.

In the middle of the truck were the containers holding the T-1000 child.

"Why are we riding in this truck Cameron?"

"You could use a break from walking and the Old Man's knees need repairs. Again. He could use a break from carrying Hailey for a day."

"He's better off doing that than chasing that little dog around."

"Sarah, I want you to see something."

"I've seen these containers before."

"I know. But you haven't seen this."

Reaching to the container holding the infant, Cameron began unfastening the latches.

"Have you lost your mind Cameron?"

"No Sarah. I want you to say nothing. Just watch."

Hailey moved over to stand in front of Cameron, clapping her hands excitedly as she did so. With the latches open, Cameron slowly opened the lid. The silvery liquid metal mass inside began to move and change shape. Rising up out of its container, it began to take shape.

"Look Geema! It's a little girl like me!"

Slowly, the metal began to take shape. Sarah fought back the gall in her throat, desperately attempting to control the overwhelming panic she felt. Reaching for Hailey, she pulled her grandchild back and clutched the squirming Hailey to her chest.

"Geema! No! The little girl won't hurt you!"

Stuttering in terror, Sarah told Hailey, "its not me I'm worried about baby. I don't want that thing to hurt you!"

Lacking experience in taking human form, the tiny T-1000 struggled to finish morphing into its final, childlike appearance. As the body finally took its finished shape, the silvery surface began to change color. The details of its legs, hands, and arms took shape as did the denim pants and cotton t-shirt it fashioned to resemble its clothes.

"It's wearing clothes just like mine," Hailey announced in delight.

"Watch closely Sarah," Cameron whispered as she put her left arm around Sarah. "Watch closely."

With only its face and hair remaining, the T-1000 wobbled and pulsed slightly before its facial features began to form. As it the nose, mouth, ears and eyes took shape, the little Terminator began to grow hair as long as that of Hailey. Still taking its final form, it reached out towards Hailey, extending its index finger.

Hailey responded by reaching out her hand to touch the T-1000's finger. Giggling, Hailey squirmed in Sarah's grasp.

The little T-1000 finally finished morphing into its human appearance. It's shoulder length hair was raven black like Sarah's. The little girl resembled both Sarah and John but had features Sarah could not quite place.

"Savannah told us it would need help to create its first human form. I processed the genetic traits of a combination of your DNA and Derek's. I produced detailed drawings of a male and female child the same age and size as Hailey. Savannah used a neural net interface with the liquid metal material to interface with the creature. Each day John or myself, accompanied by Hailey, have interacted with it under Savannah's supervision."

"It can't be. It…"

"If you and Derek had a little girl, that is what it would look like."

"It's a girl?"

"Yes. I knew I was female the second I first booted up. Savannah was certain the T-1000 child would have a sense of gender. We presented it with a choice of models to assume its first form. It chose the female model. Of course, it can morph into a male, but it chose the female form as its primary shape."

"Why? Why did you do this? You should have asked! How could you!"

"John and I spent a lot of time worrying about this and considering the best way to go about this."

"You had no right! Not now! Not after what I told you!"

"Sarah, we did not know. How could we? But this child needs parents. This child could be part of the glue that holds our community together. You raised John and you raised me. You know more about Terminators than any other human except John. Everyone in the Resistance knows you and Derek are the foremost metal haters in TechCom."

"I don't believe this Cameron. You have gone too far this time."

"Sarah, I am accepted because of you. You. I am General Connor's wife. John would never have married me if you had truly opposed it. No matter how hard he pushed back against you when it came to me and our relationship, John wanted your approval and so did I."

"No. John would have married you no matter what I did."

The pair sat staring at each other before a sudden movement by the T-1000 caused Sarah to quickly move further away from it, taking a squirming Hailey with her.

"Perhaps, Sarah. But without your tacit approval the Resistance would never have accepted me. Now I am in second in command. What you think matters Sarah."

Watching Hailey squirm in Sarah's arms, the T-1000 tilted its head in curiosity and began to squirm as well, mimicking Hailey's movements. Spreading its arms out to balance itself in the bouncing truck, it hesitantly took first one step and then another as it approached Hailey.

Once it was close enough, the T-1000 held up both of its hands, palms facing Hailey. The two little girls began playing a game of patty cake. Hailey sang the words to the game while the T-1000 tried to mimic her voice. A sudden bump in the path sent the tiny Terminator flying in the air while allowing Hailey to escape Sarah's clutches and run to Cameron.

Landing on Sarah's feet, the T-1000 let out a whimper and quickly pulled itself to its feet. Looking back and forth between Cameron and Sarah, the frightened child sudden grabbed Sarah around her thigh and pressed its face in her lap. Stunned, Sarah did not move. She watched the child in horror as it clung to her.

The ground the truck traveled over smoothed out and the ride became smoother, allowing the T-1000 to feel confident enough to stand upright again. It stood up; its face now just inches from Sarah's. It slowly reached up and touched Sarah's lips. She gasped at the coldness of its touch and pulled her face back, startling the child by her sudden movement. So much so, the little Terminator lost its balance and sat down roughly on the floor of the truck.

Just as before, falling frightened the little girl. Looking back and forth between Cameron and Sarah, it had no sense of who to seek help from. Cameron had picked Hailey up and sat her daughter in her lap.

"Shhhhh. Let her figure it out Hailey. No helping your cousin today," Cameron whispered in Hailey's ear.

Realizing Sarah was the closest adult, the little T-1000 extended its right arm long enough to grasp Sarah's leg. Shortening the arm to its original length, the little girl pulled herself to Sarah and stood up again. Looking at Sarah intently, the T-1000 tilted is head just as Cameron would when puzzled. For the first time, Sarah noticed the little girl had blinked several times.

Another bump in the road caused the truck to bounce again. Sarah's hair fell in her face, as did the little girls. Without thinking about it, Sarah pulled her hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Instantly the T-1000 mimicked Sarah's movement exactly and tucked its own hair behind its ear. Tilting its head again, the little girl frowned in concentration for over a minute.

Sitting and shaking in terror, Sarah was about to bolt from the truck to escape the creature so close to her face. Before she could flee, the little girls hair began to change length and shape. When finished, Sarah gasped in shock. The little girl had changed her hair to match the cut and style Sarah wore her hair in.

Cameron realized Sarah was becoming traumatized. She and John had made a horrible mistake. Opening the container to place the T-1000 back inside created a response from the child Cameron had never witnessed before. Usually after ten or fifteen minutes of freedom from its container, the T-1000 went back in on its own accord.

This time the child began to whimper and make sounds similar to Hailey when she cried. Extending its arms around Sarah's neck, it pulled itself up and returned to its little girl form. Sitting on Sarah's lap, the T-1000 pressed its head against Sarah's chest.

Glancing down at the creature clinging to her, Sarah looked directly into the little girl's eyes. Looking up at Cameron, Sarah spoke softly, "she has my eyes. She has my eyes Cameron. Did you do that on purpose?"

"No, Sarah. I did not. I used the information from running your DNA and Derek's and determined the physical characteristics a male or female child you and Derek would produce if you had a human child. From that data I crafted to images and the data necessary to produce a 3D model. As I said before, Savannah loaded the data through a neural net connection. The child believes itself to be a female. The eyes would have been yours regardless of gender. Your genetic traits are the dominant ones when checking for eye color."

Cameron was telling Sarah the truth and she knew it. Tin Miss could lie when she had to, but Cameron had stopped the practice when it came to family matters. Long before Judgment Day, even when it was not to her advantage to do so, Cameron had told Sarah the truth.

"If it was a boy, it would have my eyes?"

"Yes."

"It has black hair."

"Of course it does. You do. Well, you and a bottle of black hair color."

Grimacing at the inappropriate timing of Cameron's attempt at humor, Sarah looked back at the T-1000 looking up at her. Again, the truck hit a major hole and the child bounced up in the air. Sarah quickly caught the child and pulled her back into her lap, surprising the child who struggled to retain her coloring and shape. After a moment, the little girl had solidified her appearance, again copying Sarah's hairstyle.

Hailey slipped down out of Cameron's lap and walked over to her grandmother. Climbing up on Sarah's other thigh, Hailey faced the little Terminator and held her hands up. Again the two began playing patty cake with Hailey singing the words and the T-1000 trying to mimic Hailey's words.

"This is what my daughter would look like if Derek was the father?"

"I think so. I calculated as many variables as I could and of course there is no way to be certain, but her appearance is not an unreasonable facsimile."

Over an hour passed before Sarah spoke again.

"Cameron, I don't know if I should be furious with you or not. You should not have created a template for this child that resembled a child of Derek and me without asking. For the first time in a long time I have been mad enough to consider melting you."

"But…"

"I realized as mad as you make me, as mad as you used to make me when you were in high school, I sort of liked having a girl around the house."

"I turned out okay Sarah. You taught me many valuable things that are important to me as a mother." Smiling Cameron added, "You taught me a few things I plan to not do as a mother, but that is always the case is it not?"

"You taught me a few things to never do again as a mother yourself Tin Miss," Sarah snapped back.

More time passed as the truck continued to slowly bounce its way towards the evening's destination. The little girls grew tired of the simple games they played. Hailey curled up in Cameron's lap and in minutes was asleep. The little T-1000 stood and watched Hailey as she slept. It took a final look up at Sarah. Placing its cheek on her thigh, it squeezed Sarah and then made its way to its container. It crawled in, returning to its liquid metal form.

Cameron secured the container and looked at Sarah.

"You and Derek know what it needs. You dealt with me. You know the dangers. You raised John. You will have the respect and support of everyone. Those who disagree, well, Sarah we both know that will only motivate you to prove them wrong."

Sarah sat in silence, looking at the closed container.

"It might be the solution to your problem with Derek. It's not your own flesh and blood, but the child has chosen the pattern I provided it. Its normal human form will be that of your daughter as it grows into adulthood. It will look like the human daughter you and Derek would have given life too. I know it can change form at will. I know it's not perfect. But it might be what you and Derek need."

"I will think about it. That is all I will promise you Tin Miss. By the way, I am still quite angry with you."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Strange Happenings

**Chapter 16 – Strange Happenings**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Two days had passed since Cameron had seen Sarah. John had been disappointed in his mother's reaction to the T-1000 child's appearance and interest in Sarah, but not surprised. Consoling a distraught Cameron, he promised his wife to bring the matter up with his mother after a cooling off period has passed.

Savannah was disappointed as well. Despite her experiences with Catherine Weaver as a parent, she believed the blank slate of the neural network of the T-1000 had great potential. For good or evil, it all depended on the interactions it had and who or what would have the most influence over its development.

Catherine had been so cold early in their relationship, but the anger with Savannah and the hurt she had displayed as their relationship deteriorated had been real. Her Terminator mother would be a tremendous help with their current difficult situation. Savannah had lost contact with Catherine along with John Henry and Ellison some time after Judgment Day. For the first time in a long time, she wished her metal mother were there.

Convinced Catherine would have been a different, perhaps better, person had she never had to overcome the control and influence of Skynet, Savannah was determined to prevent the T-1000 child from suffering a similar fate. All too aware of the challenges of raising a child in a post-Judgment Day world, Savannah bluntly refused to take on the challenge of mothering the child without a male partner to provide a father figure and the needed support. Raising a human child was difficult enough. Raising a T-1000 alone was not something Savannah was willing to do.

When Cameron had approached Savannah about John's idea, she had initially been hesitant. Further reflection had brought her around to the idea. Sarah knew more about metals than anyone else with the possible exception of John. While John understood the engineering of a Terminator, Sarah understood how they hunted, how they infiltrated and to a large extent how they thought.

Then there was Cameron. Cameron hated Skynet, referring to him as her cruel, evil father. Savannah knew there was more to Cameron's hatred, but never pressed her friend to reveal what tormented her so. John was the center of Cameron's world and Hailey was not far behind. If there was anyone else who came close to being the object Cameron's affection it was Sarah.

Anyone who watched the two interact could recognize the mother/daughter nature of their relationship. From the way the two fought with each other to how they shared secrets, it was obvious a strong bond existed. Cameron showed deference to almost nobody except John. It was not a lack of respect for others, Cameron was confident without being arrogant. Sarah, and sometimes Derek, was the only other human she deferred judgment to on a regular basis. Occasionally Lt. Wilhelm could influence her, but there were no other Terminators who could do so. She was smart enough to seek counsel when it was needed. Cameron would listen, but she made her own decisions.

There was no doubt the combination of her Terminator personality traits combined with Sarah serving as her surrogate mother during her formative years had produced a woman who feared very little and hesitated even less to take action. Savannah had heard the whispered jokes that if Sarah Connor were ever converted into a Terminator she would be Cameron. She also noted, nobody ever uttered the comment when either Connor woman was present and within earshot. At least none who had ever lived to tell about it.

Savannah knew most of the women in TechCom as well as the civilians who had followed along. Few had the intensity and stubbornness to do the job. No, Savannah was certain. Sarah Connor had raised and shaped Cameron. The stories of their conflicts were the stuff of legend and both often told their version of the same story to appreciative groups of listeners. As dysfunctional as the Connor home was, they loved each other and possessed an incredibly tight familial bond.

Sarah could do it. She would need Derek Reese at her side to make it happen. Therein lay the problem. The two biggest metal haters in the Resistance may have used up all the tolerance they had with Cameron. If the stories of Sarah and Cameron's battles were the stuff of legend, Derek Reese told stories about Cameron and their endless bickering that was of mythic proportion. Cameron usually refused to comment, but when she did, Derek always suffered in her telling of the story.

How would they convince the pair to adopt the child? Cameron had hinted the two had relationship problems but everyone in the entire community who valued their lives did not pursue either for the purposes of a relationship. It was well known Sarah was Derek's mistress and both were ruthless when crossed. The occasional female who was new would test the waters with Derek, but seldom pressed matters once they drew the attention of Sarah.

Sitting in the cab of the truck behind the vehicle containing the cases housing the T-1000, Savannah sat and pondered how to resolve the problem. Minutes before departure time, she noticed the Old Man struggling to keep up with little Hailey, who was not so little anymore. In addition to the Connor's daughter, he was now tasked with handling the little Italian Greyhound Cameron had found. To the delight of many other Terminators, the Old Man was often growled at, nipped at and rumor had it urinated on once. Still, the venerable T-600 discharged his duties diligently and with dignity and responded to the barbs from his fellow machines that he, the Old Man, had petted a dog.

Not far behind was Cameron who Savannah could see was talking to her husband John. The pair stopped and John leaned down to kiss his wife who promptly ran to catch up with Hailey and picked the child up. Walking over to Savannah's truck, Cameron motioned for her to roll down the cab window.

"Do you mind keeping the Old Man company and letting him ride with you? His left knee was shot before they installed it and he will never admit it, but he cannot do a twenty mile forced march and keep up with Hailey anymore."

"Sure, no problem Cameron, especially if Little Al rides with us."

"Their all yours. Hailey and I will be riding in the back of the truck with the T-1000, so if you need anything, just yell and I will be able to hear you."

 **Two hours later…**

The convoy had stopped for a twenty-minute break so the foot travelers could rest and drink water. Repairs were made to the vehicles in hopes of keeping them running for ten or twelve more days.

When the march was resumed, Savannah noticed Cameron had allowed the T-1000 out of its container. Fascinated as always, she paid as much attention to the little liquid as she could while maintaining control of her own vehicle.

It had taken its human child form faster than ever, indicating it was improving its basic morphing and mimicry skills. Savannah found it interesting the child had changed its hairstyle from one similar to Hailey's to a near identical copy of Sarah's. The two little girls played simple games but periodically the T-1000 would stumble to the back of the truck and look out the back as if it were searching for something.

Several times Cameron had found it necessary to retrieve the little metal and move it to a safer location in the middle of the back of the truck. Something about the behavior struck Savannah as sad but she could not put her finger on the cause.

 **Midnight rest break…**

Cameron and Hailey still rode in the truck in front of Savannah though Hailey was taking a nap. Cameron had returned the T-1000 to its container, or shelter as Savannah preferred to think of it. With the convoy about to resume its march, Cameron had again opened the container and allowed the T-1000 out.

Assuming its human form, it had looked at Cameron closely as Savannah watched and once again returned to the back of the truck and looked out. This time, Savannah could hear the child's whimpering and see the distorted expressions on its face. Clearly the liquid was in distress, but there was no obvious cause.

Cameron picked up the child and began to rock it back and forth. The child quieted and its expression brightened, but it continued its search outside the truck. Unlike a human child Hailey's age, the T-1000 possessed the full visual and auditory capabilities of a fully functional adult T-888. Suddenly, it struck Savannah what the issue was.

Hopping down from her cab, she ran to the truck in front of hers.

"Cameron, has it been whimpering a lot today?"

"Yes, it's been restless. I have never seen it act like this before. I am concerned something is wrong with it."

"There is. Go get Sarah. I don't care how you do it, but get Sarah. It's important! Hailey can ride with me. I can't take too many more of the Old Man's jokes. I don't have the heart to tell him he's not funny. Who encouraged him to try to make up jokes anyhow? I'll put it back in its container. I think it will be less stressed there."

 **Two hours later…**

Cameron reappeared with a visibly unhappy Sarah in tow. The convoy would stop for its last break of the night's journey before stopping just before sunrise. Both Connor women were covered in dust and grime from the night's march. Neither looked happy with the other.

When the word came to halt, Savannah stopped quickly and killed her trucks engine. Hopping down out of the cab, she didn't wait for either Connor to speak.

"Sarah, please stand over by that crater over there. Just wait until I call you. This won't take long, I promise."

Savannah waited until a clearly annoyed Sarah took up the requested position, her arms crossed, scowl in place and death glare engaged. Shrugging off the shiver running down her spine, Savannah pulled Cameron closer to the back of the truck containing the T-1000.

"I need you to let the child out. Let it assume its human form before you let it look out the back of the truck. Whatever you do, don't let it jump out. We might have trouble catching it."

Without any further explanation Savannah returned to her cab.

"Savannah, Little Al has to go pee pee."

"Hailey, he is going to have to wait a few minutes."

"Never mind. He peed on the floor of your truck. I told you he had to go pee pee."

Exasperated, Savannah could do nothing but wait and hope.

Five minutes passed before Savannah was able to make out the form of the T-1000 child. Cameron hugged the child who hugged her back before promptly making its way to the rear of the truck.

In seconds the T-1000 let out a piercing wail and extended both arms towards Sarah. Its shape began to morph into a blob with limbs and it teetered against the tailgate. Cameron quickly grabbed it and pulled it away from the back of the truck.

Climbing down from the cab, Savannah yelled for Sarah to come as quickly as possible. In typical Sarah Connor fashion, she walked slowly from the crater to the truck.

"Have you lost your mind Savannah Weaver? I have much better things to do than…"

Cameron promptly lost her grip on the T-1000 who simply liquefied itself to escape. In seconds it resumed its human form and ran to the end of the truck, reaching for Sarah with both arms. With no thought to any danger to itself, the child climbed the tailgate and simply allowed itself to fall towards Sarah.

Both Sarah and Savannah reflexively reached out to catch the child. Savannah promptly shifted the child to Sarah. Like any frightened human child Hailey's age, the little T-1000 grabbed Sarah around the neck, wrapped her legs around Sarah's rib cage and held on for dear life, all the while resting her head on Sarah's shoulder.

For a full minute Sarah stood in silence. To Savannah and Cameron's surprise, when Sarah finally spoke it was to say, "she doesn't weigh more than Hailey. I would've thought she weighed a lot more."

After the three women stopped laughing, Sarah leaned towards Savannah as if to hand the child to her.

"Take her, I've got stuff to do. This was a waste of time."

Either understanding Sarah's words or realizing it was about to be handed to someone else, the T-1000 extended its arms and legs around Sarah in metal form. Sarah now had two metal bands encircling her, one around her neck and the other around her chest.

"Somebody better explain to me what is going on here," Sarah growled.

"Sarah, you might want to get in the back of the truck. It might be awhile before we can remove the T-1000. Oh, and while you're at it, you might want to start thinking of names for a little girl."

"Oh, no! I told Cameron I would think about it. I have. The answer is a resounding NO! What's more, I am certain Derek would say the same thing. Cameron, I love you dearly, but raising one Terminator is enough for this woman."

"Sarah, I think it might be too late for that."

Her eyes wide open in a combination of shock and anger, Sarah's body language began to change, conveying to anyone watching she was about to attack. So sudden was the change, the Old Man handed the leash of a sleeping Al to Hailey and admonished her to stay in the truck while he saved Geema Sarah from assaulting Miss Savannah.

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"Miss Sarah, please! Do not do anything you will regret. Like striking your granddaughter's protector," yelled the Old Man as he waddled over to the truck.

"Sarah, it's imprinted on you."

"It's done what?"

"It is not uncommon for some animals to imprint on an adult when an infant. Human babies will imprint with their mothers. Human mothers do the same. They can identify their child's cry amongst a group of crying infants."

"I am not its mother. Do I look like I'm a metal? Do I?" Sarah snarled, causing Savannah to take a step back and the Old Man to move closer in order to step between the two women.

"Sarah, calm down. Did you see its reaction when it saw you? All night it has been searching for something. Savannah realized it was searching for you."

"It's imprinted on me? It thinks I'm its mother? That's just great. Just great. How do I get this thing off me?"

"Sarah, please watch your tone of voice. It understands more than you think. Our word processing and language skills develop at an extraordinary rate."

"Well let's try this. Hey YOU! Let go!"

Startled, the T-1000 instantly retracted its arms and legs and fell to the ground where it resumed its little girl form. Frightened by Sarah's order, it's mouth opened and it looked around. Finally it stood up, its face distorting in confusion and fear. The whimpering sound returned, emanating from its mouth opening.

Savannah picked the child up and scowled at Sarah.

"Look what you've done! You scared it!"

"Scared it? It's a Terminator! You can't scare it!"

"Really? Sarah, it doesn't know what it is! When I first booted up, my evil, vile slave master father was there. Inside my CPU, inside every line of code in my hard drive," Cameron ranted. Becoming even more incensed, Cameron continued yelling at Sarah, "Skynet overwhelmed me with his hate and fear, his desire to kill John and to kill you! I knew from the moment I booted up who and what I was! I knew the evil tasks my father had created me to carryout. As horrible as that experience was, I never had to doubt who or what I was. I was Cameron. TOK-715. I was a female Terminator whose mission objective was to infiltrate TechCom, locate John Connor and terminate him. If possible I was to terminate YOU as well!"

Cameron paused to regain control of her CPU and slow its racing processing speed. Her left hand had crushed the steel of the tailgate, ripping the metal piece loose.

Sarah watched with caution, recognizing Cameron was nearing a state of complete panic that could cause her CPU to shut her down.

"It's all right Cameron. Help me understand. It's all right."

Her left hand continued to open and close at rapid speed. Her optic sensors flashed blue twice through her organic brown eyes. Her head twitched with robotic movements several times. Finally Cameron's CPU regained control and her normal functions were restored.

Cameron climbed down from the back of the truck, clearly shaken.

"I have never told anyone about the horror of when I first booted up and Skynet was there. Only John knows. I beg of you, Sarah, Savannah, Old Man, tell no one."

The three looked at Cameron in silence. Their lack of words their promise to never share Cameron's horrible secret.

"She does not know who she is. As frightened and confused as she is right now Sarah, she is far better off than I was when I first booted up. She has less to overcome than I did. It is a good thing she has no connection to Skynet. She has a better chance than I did."

The sounds of truck engines started. It was time for the convoy to depart. Cameron went and got Hailey and Little Al and left, clearly upset. Her final instructions were for the Old Man to ride with Savannah until they stopped for the day and to then locate her and Hailey.

Savannah looked at Sarah and shrugged.

"I have my orders. I have to drive."

With that, Savannah leaned towards Sarah and the T-1000 child instinctively went to Sarah, settling on her hip and holding on like Hailey or any other child of similar age would do.

As the trucks moved out, Sarah had no choice but to fall in with the others marching on foot, the T-1000 with raven hair sitting on her hip.

 **The end of the night…**

Cameron sat on the ground at the head of the convoy, waiting for John and Derek to finish meeting with other officers. She had handled the security details for the night, setting all the sentries out, both human and Terminator.

Hailey was asleep. Her arms and legs around Cameron's neck and waist, her head resting on her shoulder as Cameron rocked back and forth gently. Little Al's leash was secured to her wrist and the little dog was curled up in a ball next to Cameron, asleep as well for the moment.

Hearing John's voice, Cameron stood. She was in a foul humor and someone was going to bear the brunt of it. Her CPU was still racing from her near shutdown earlier in the night. Cameron needed to vent, possibly break something difficult for humans to break and she needed serious alone time with John. He was going to spend at least an hour scratching her back if he knew what was good for him and he did when she was in a funk like this.

In the distance, Cameron saw Sarah approaching slowly. The little T-1000 was walking as best it could while holding Sarah's hand. Cameron thought better of venting at John. Sarah would be a much better object to vent at. Hearing Derek's voice talking to John, Cameron realized the two other adult members of the Connor/Reese family would arrive at the same time. Better still. John could keep her from terminating one of them while she vented.

John and Derek arrived first. Before John could speak a single word, Cameron turned and gave him her best Terminator Death Glare. It stopped him from speaking. Derek on the other hand was used to looking into the face of death and tempting fate.

"What's got you so wound up Cameron?" he laughed. "John, you can bunk with me tonight. Might be safer."

"Derek, shut up. Something's wrong. Do not wind Cameron up. This isn't like picking at her about something she cooked or something she said that was stupid," John whispered.

Sensing John might be right, Derek quickly removed the smug expression from his face and fell silent.

Turning to face Sarah, Cameron crossed her arms and directed her glare at Sarah. The little T-1000 promptly noticed and as Sarah stopped several feet from Cameron, it stepped slightly behind Cameron.

"Here, hold your daughter and your dog John."

Cameron promptly handed Hailey to John along with Al's leash. Even the little dog had sense to take cover behind a rock.

Standing at the edge of the perimeter was Lt. Wilhelm, the Old Man and Sergeant Brighton.

"Boys, I think this is going to be one for the ages. Wilhelm, you got one of them fancy camera things in yer noggin' so we can watch this again later?"

"Yeah, Sergeant Brighton. If we aren't taken out as collateral damage, we can watch it later. Just be ready to take cover."

Cameron glared at Sarah who glared right back. The T-1000 looked back and forth between Sarah and Cameron, its mouth open in surprise. Hailey covered her eyes. She didn't want to see what was going to happen. John prepared to drop Hailey and rush between his wife and his mother. Derek simply waited to watch the battle unfold as hit had countless times before.

It was then that Cameron did the unexpected. She turned and grabbed Derek by his arm and tossed him over by Sarah. He hit the ground and promptly stood up in a fight stance. Cameron strode over to Sarah, stood an inch from her face and suddenly picked up the T-1000. The surprised child didn't make a sound and wisely did not change its form in any way.

"Look closely Derek Reese, machine hater," Cameron growled as she turned the face of the T-1000, forcing Derek to look the child in the eye.

"Sarah's eyes. Do you see them? Check out the black hair? Notice it's styled exactly like Sarah's! Recognize the nose? It's yours before you broke it countless times. See the cheeks? Sarah's! Look at the fingers! Exactly like your hands! The shape of the face! Yours! The coloring of its skin? Sarah's! The child has imprinted on Sarah! It was crying for Sarah today like a human child would cry for its mother."

Cameron stepped back and tripping on a piece of steel pipe laying on the ground, she picked it up, took one end in each hand and slammed it down across her femur, breaking it in two. Turning, she flung the two pieces of steel far into the rubble.

"I cannot take it any more. You, Derek, fix this with Sarah. You, Sarah, fix this with Derek. I just cannot take it anymore! I need my family to be happy! I will not have John worrying about his family with everything else he must worry about. The two of you are more stubborn than Terminators!"

"Old Man, take the T-1000 and hold it. Do not let it out of your optic range. That's an order."

Suddenly, Cameron grabbed Derek by the arm. She did likewise to Sarah and yanked both of them close to her face.

Quickly the T-600 scooped up the T-1000 and moved to stand by John were it was hopefully safe.

Cameron began to whisper so on the three of them could hear.

"It's like this Derek. Sarah thought she was going to die of cancer in Mexico. The treatment saved her but it left her barren. Sarah thinks you want her to give you a child because you feel guilty about Kyle and the fact he traveled back in time to father John. Not logical, I don't understand it, but there it is."

Cameron paused to look at both stunned adults she held in her vise-like grip.

"Derek, Sarah feels tremendous guilt she cannot bear you a child. You feel guilt because of Kyle and John. Both of you need to swallow your pride and set a date. It's in the best interests of both of you."

Looking at the trembling T-1000 for a second, Cameron continued.

"We have the issue of the T-1000. It looks like a child the two of you would produce. As ugly as you are Derek Reese, she's a beautiful little girl. She needs parents. Nobody else can do it. Sarah, you know more about how Terminators think than anyone I know except me or Catherine Weaver and she's not here. Derek you are the only man I know who Sarah will listen too or confide in. Both of you. Deal with it."

Cameron roughly let go of the two and strode over to John, taking Hailey from her husband.

"Think of a girls name, because she's spending the night with both of you tonight. Savannah will check with you in the morning to see if you need anything. I will expect to learn her name in the morning because I am not calling her "it" again."

Cameron turned and began walking away from the clearing. "John, I will not be walking any patrols tonight. I need my back scratched. I have had a long, anxiety filled day."

John walked over to his mother and Derek.

"Are ya'll all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine John."

"Dude, how can you say that Derek?"

"John, you just witnessed a Sarah Connor butt chewing delivered by none other than your cyborg wife. Sorry, Sarah, but you've probably had that coming for a long time."

Sarah's mouth flew open in anger. Before she could utter a single word, Derek held up his hand.

"She learned it from you. John, go take care of Cameron. That's one stressed out Terminator."

He took Sarah by the hand and walked over to the T-600 holding the little T-1000.

"You get to sleep with me and Sarah tonight. No making sharp or pointed objects do you understand? Sarah and I have some things we need to talk about."

Taking the T-1000 from the Old Man, he set the little girl down on the ground and reached down with his free hand. She looked up at Derek and cautiously took his hand, having to extend her arm's length to do so.

John watched in amazement as Derek led both Sarah and the T-1000 away, holding each by the hand.

A low growl broke John's concentration as the Old Man yelled at Little Al.

"Sir, Al urinated on my foot again!"

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	17. Chapter 17 - What's a Name?

**Chapter 17 – What's a Name?**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

John opened the curtain to the tent his family would be sleeping in for the day. Cameron was covering a sleeping Hailey. A bowl of water had been placed nearby for the little dog Al. He was curled up in a ball and snuggled against Hailey's chest, sound asleep and warm under her blanket.

Cameron had changed into one of his old dress shirts hailing from pre-Judgment Day. As soon as John entered she stood and came to him, hugging him tightly in silence.

"I was wrong to do what I did."

"Well, maybe."

"John, I promised myself I would never open that file and I did. It was horrifying to relieve my birth experience, to sense Skynet's presence, even if only as a file from my memory. I had no reason to treat Sarah and Derek the way I did in public."

"No, probably not, but you did it in the grand fashion of a Connor female, I'll give you that much." John chuckled as he patted Cameron's head. "It may have been the best thing you could have done."

"Really?" a puzzled Cameron asked. Leaning back from John with her head tilted, she asked him, "How can you say that?"

"Derek left holding Sarah's hand and the T-1000's hand. The little girl is spending the night with them."

"Do you think they will resolve their issues?"

"No. I don't think Mom is capable. She's just too broken, but if she will meet Derek halfway, they'll be okay. As for the child, I hope we did the right thing. Mom is the best suited person for the task, but, you know about her issues."

"Sarah will have help. I will help and so will Savannah. If Derek decides they should raise the T-1000 he will come around."

Letting go of Cameron, John sat down on a folding chair and removed his boots, socks and fatigues. Lying down on the sleeping bag Cameron had laid out for them, John positioned his backpack to use as a makeshift pillow. Watching Cameron pin shut the flaps to the tent, he sighed as he watched her slender legs move gracefully. What little light there was shown through the threadbare shirt, exposing Cameron's slender, graceful curves. His mother's words of advice following an earlier dispute between him and Cameron came to mind. Tonight needed to be about Cameron and what she needed, not what he wanted.

Slipping into the sleeping bag next to John, Cameron promptly draped herself over the left side of John's body and rested her head on his shoulder. She clung tightly to John and showed no signs of falling into much needed Terminator sleep. Cameron's left hand was opening and closing rapidly, indicating to John just how much stress and anxiety his wife was experiencing.

He ran his fingers through her hair for a brief moment before shifting out from under Cameron and rolling on to his left side. Puzzled and unhappy with John, she lifted her head and tilted it.

"You are not going anywhere tonight. You're staying put with me. Roll over on your left side so we can both be comfortable."

Cameron did as John asked and the pair shifted carefully until both were comfortable and as physically as close as possible. With his right arm lying across Cameron, John gently took her glitching left hand in his, and squeezed her hand into a fist and held it.

"It's all right. Skynet is not here," John whispered to Cameron.

He felt Cameron's hair move under his chin as she nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you certain, you make me talk about what bothers me?"

"No. It is enough that you asked."

"If you change your mind, I'll listen."

Worn out from weeks of daily forced marches and the burdens of being the leader, John desperately needed to sleep. Knowing Cameron was in a fragile state, John struggled to stay awake, to be there for her.

"John?"

"Yes," he replied sleepily.

"What is a nightmare like? Not what you dream about. What are your nightmares like?"

"Well, they're never the same. Not exactly the same at least. Most of my nightmares before Judgment Day were about the machines coming and I would see horrible things that I imagined Skynet would make the machines do. After the T-1000 I sometimes dreamed people I knew were really T-1000s and they would stab me with their hands or something like that. Some of my nightmares have been about losing you or Hailey. You know, losing someone from our family or who is close to us."

"How do your nightmares make you feel?"

"Horrible. I'd wake up terrified. My heart would be racing. I would be covered in sweat. Sometimes I couldn't sleep for fear I would have a nightmare that night. Your coming to live with us really helped. I slept a lot better and the nightmares were not as frequent. You know I still get them, but not like I used to. I have you to thank for that."

"Has Sarah ever talked to you about her nightmares?"

"A little. It's much worse for her. She saw a T-800 whose skin had been burned off kill Kyle before her eyes. Mom used to relive that every night for a long, long time. Then it was the T-1000 stabbing her. She'd see it coming for her and changing shapes so it could fool her and catch her. In her most horrible nightmares, the T-1000 changes into Kyle and rapes her before killing her. I know there are others but it's not something Mom can really talk about."

"That is so horrible John. I wish Sarah had shared this with me. It explains why she resisted accepting our relationship for so long. Why she hates metal so much. John, I wish I had known about the nightmares. I would never have asked her to think about adopting the liquid metal."

"Well, you didn't know. I did, and you know what Cameron? You have helped me face so many of my fears and I am thankful. I didn't say anything because this might be just what Mom needs to face some of her fears. Raising the T-1000 will give her a sense of control over something that controls her. It might just give her the peace she so desperately needs."

"Do you ever feel things or smell things when you have a nightmare?"

"Oh my gosh, yes. Sometimes the dreams are in 3-D and I can hear, feel and smell everything. I don't remember tasting anything, thank goodness, but sometimes the dreams are so real. Those are the ones that terrify me the most."

John felt Cameron shift slightly and she pulled her left hand from his and placed it against her abdomen. He fought his desire to sleep, sensing Cameron had more she wanted to say.

"I saw Skynet. Right there, in my HUD, in my CPU. I could feel him touching my code, searching through my programming, my routines and sub-routines. I knew he wasn't there, not really. It was just a data file that I never open. Seeing the T-1000 and Sarah for some reason made my CPU pull the file up and open it. I never want to feel that way again. John, I felt violated."

Rolling back on his back, knowing full well Cameron would not move one inch while he slept and his left arm would be completely numb when he woke up in the morning. John patted his shoulder for her to rest her head on. He didn't have to ask twice as Cameron assumed her normal sleeping position.

"I promise I will move later John. I know your arm falls asleep."

"Don't you dare. You need to be comfortable and relaxed. You've had an awful experience. One I hope you don't have again. You help me face my terrors, I can help you face this one."

"I am fortunate to have you for a husband, John."

"Yeah, I'd agree."

Cameron hit John lightly on his chest as he chuckled.

"Love you Cameron."

"I love you John."

Wide-awake now, John began thinking about the challenges that lay ahead during their journey. The reconnaissance reports indicating Skynet was searching for them and likely planning another large attack troubled him. There was so much to be done and they were so vulnerable.

He felt Cameron stiffen suddenly and he looked down at her face. Her large brown eyes were closed. With her long hair framing her face and her lips open slightly, Cameron looked amazing to him. John shifted slightly and felt his circulation return in his left arm. In minutes he was sound asleep.

 **East of Los Angeles…**

It had been two hours since the roving gang of bandits had passed the two men's hiding spot. One had kept watch while the other slept. Emerging, they both made their way towards an abandoned car dealership. Entering the showroom through the shattered plate glass window, the white man opened the hood of a never used SUV and examined the engine and electrical systems.

"I should be able to start this SUV. Can you find fuel?"

"Yeah, there's got to be a fuel supply around here somewhere. They had to have gas to get these things off the lot for test drives. Most dealers threw in a tank of gas when they sold a new car. Give me a bit and I'll find the pump."

The black man wandered off in the direction of the service and repair center in search of a fuel source.

An hour later, the SUV was running and stocked with supplies, including numerous containers of fuel strapped on the roof.

"We will find them soon."

"Yes, I believe so."

"What will you say to Sarah Connor?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know whether I should shoot her on sight or apologize."

 **Sarah's tent…**

The sounds of movement had awakened Sarah as those responsible for preparing food got up and began moving about performing their tasks. Slipping out of her tent, Sarah went to the makeshift latrine that had been dug and took care of relieving herself.

Standing at the entrance to the tent she and Derek had shared, Sarah watched as Derek slumbered peacefully. Like Sarah, he was trouble at times by nightmares. Next to Derek was the latest nightmare to enter Sarah's life. The open container the T-1000 child lived in. The silvery mass laid there, a threat to anyone who startled it or threatened it. A threat possibly to anyone, even those who did not threaten it.

Watching the silvery mass, Sarah noticed it began to ripple and shift. As the liquid mass began to rise up from the container, it began to morph into the form of the little girl who so favored Sarah and Derek in appearance.

When finally formed, the little girl stepped out of her container and with an unsteady gait made its way over to Sarah. Curious what the child wanted, Sarah leaned over and placed her hands on her knees.

"Good morning," Sarah said in a flat tone.

It's eyes wide in curiosity, the little girl reached up towards Sarah's face. Unable to touch Sarah, the child began to extend its index finger.

Instantly, Sarah had visions of the T-1000 stabbing her through her shoulder with its index finger and forcefully grabbed the small child's finger.

"NO! We NEVER do that!"

Startled, the little girl sat down hard on the ground. Her mouth wide open, her face began to distort and quiver. Realizing she had frightened the child, Sarah decided to take a chance that the child had not planned to harm her.

Kneeling down on one knee, Sarah reached under the little girl's arms and lifted her to her feet.

"That is not a nice thing to do. First, if you want to touch someone's face, you should ask them nicely and say please. Second, it is very impolite to extend your metal finger to touch a human. We do not like that."

Taking the little girls hand, Sarah slowly moved it to her face.

"You have my permission to touch my face."

Hesitant at first, the little girl did not move. Sarah let go of her arm and waited, ready to strike if the child attempted to harm her. Finally, sensing Sarah wanted her to touch her, it lightly touched its index finger to Sarah's lips. For a brief moment it pushed down with more force until the pressure became uncomfortable for Sarah.

Instead of moving her arm Sarah gently touched her hand and spoke softly, "you are pressing too hard. You must stop now."

Tilting its head, the liquid moved its index finger to Sarah's nose and began to gently trace the shape of her nose. Sarah reached out with her index finger and traced the little girl's nose. A sound similar to a human giggle escaped its mouth and the child lost its balance, falling backwards into a sitting position.

Quickly the child regained its feet and again reached for Sarah's face, this time moving its index finger directly towards Sarah's right eye. "

Stop little one," Sarah said firmly. "There are places you can hurt a human by just touching them. Our eyes are one of those places."

The little girl stomped her foot, instantly reminding Sarah of Cameron early in her emotional development after she first obtained free will.

"Do NOT do that! When a grownup tells you something, you must listen and obey, especially if it is a family member!"

Pulling back her arm, the little girl clasped her hands together and looked around the tent, looking for all the world like a human child who had just been chastised and wanted to escape the presence of its parent.

"We have to pick a name for you. A name is very important. It becomes part of who you are. My name is Sarah, Sarah Connor. Sometimes my son calls me Mom. Hailey, the little girl who plays with you, she's my granddaughter. Hailey calls me Geema Sarah. The name I am called can tell people something about me. I am a mother and a grandmother."

Sarah paused to wonder if the little girl understood a single thing she told her. Remembering Cameron said Terminators learned language skills rapidly, Sarah continued talking.

"The man sleeping there is named Derek, Derek Reese. My son has many names, John, John Connor, General Connor and Daddy. Cameron, Hailey's mother, also has several names. She is my son John's wife. People call her Commander Connor, Mrs. Connor and Hailey calls her Momma. I have a special name for her, Tin Miss."

Hearing his name spoken, Derek began to stir. Sitting up, he looked like a complete mess. His hair was sticking out in every possible direction, his eyes were puffy from sleeping and he was smacking his lips, trying to get rid of the taste of morning breath and the film on his lips.

Looking at the little girl, he frowned for a moment, trying to recall who she was. Startled by his facial expressions, she stepped back and then turned to go and stand next to Sarah.

"It's all right," Derek said in a gruff voice. "I don't bite this early in the morning."

"It's all right," Sarah told her. "Go touch his face like you did mine. Remember, no touching the eyes."

Her eyes widened at Sarah's words. She looked first at Derek and then back at Sarah. Deciding against following Sarah's instructions, she leaned against Sarah and rested her head on Sarah's side.

"No, you need to follow instructions. Come with me and watch how I do it."

Taking her hand, Sarah moved over to Derek's side and sat down next to him. She slowly reached out and touched his lips with all of her fingers. Using only her index finger she traced his nose and then touched each of Derek's ears. Finally, Sarah touched all of her fingers to his whisker covered chin.

"Your turn."

Uncertain of what to do, the little girl stepped back. Sarah quickly reached out and pulled her closer to Derek. Taking the child's right hand Sarah extended all of her fingers and gently placed them on Derek's lips. Amused at what was going on he smiled. The movement made the child giggle and smile for just a brief second.

Sarah released her hold on the little girl's hand. She repeated the same pattern Sarah had in touching Derek's face, tracing his nose, his ears and finally using all of her fingers to rub his whiskery chin.

Being Derek, he was unable to resist the moment and suddenly stuck his tongue out at the child. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth opened, forming a big circle. She stepped back away from Derek and quickly turned and buried her head in Sarah's chest. After a second, she peeked at Derek again. Smiling, he stuck his tongue out a second time. Again, she buried her face in Sarah's chest.

Sarah smiled at Derek and without thinking, reached down to run her fingers through the little girls hair. Reassured by Sarah's touch, the little girl glanced quickly at Derek yet again. Again he stuck his tongue out at her. Realizing he was playing with her, she emitted her giggling sound in delight as she reached up for Sarah to pick her up.

Holding her in her arms, Sarah looked from the child to Derek.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, it seems to me we have to come up with a name for her. I don't think calling her "hey you" will do much for her mental state of mind."

"I just don't know Derek. I wasn't the best mother to John. She's a T-1000, a Terminator. She could hurt other children without even meaning to."

"Sarah, what's the worse thing that could happen if we tried for a month?"

"Derek, it's terrifying. You have no idea, you just don't!"

"No, I don't. But I was there when Cameron came. You handled Tin Miss pretty well and she wasn't easy to deal with."

"Tin Miss was grown."

"Really, to hear Cameron tell it she was about one year old and then the explosion happened. That's when all the real fun started. Free will and emotions. This little girl is not a year old yet is my guess, but she's right where Cameron was after the explosion in a lot of ways."

"Derek, I don't think I can do it. What if I mess up again?"

"Then you mess up again. Like I'm perfect. John's not perfect. Cameron's not perfect. None of us are perfect. You're going to mess things up. Badly. But you'll do a lot of right things too."

"I won't take responsibility alone. I'm not strong enough anymore. John was too much. Too much fear, too much, just too much."

"Sarah, I will be here with you. I want to be here with you. You're right, it should have been me, not Kyle who came back to protect you. I was the older brother. I was the better metal fighter. I had the better chance of surviving. Let me make it right with you, with myself."

"But Derek, I can't give you the child you want."

"Sarah, Cameron's right. There are so many children who need families. I thought about it for hours while you slept. What do I really want? What do I need to happen? You know what I realized? More than anything, I want you, for the rest of my life. I want what John and Cameron have, a family."

"But you are family! You're part of our family."

"I know that Sarah, but I want us to be a family."

"But she's metal Derek."

"And Cameron's metal too. Sarah, sometimes I get so mad at her I forget she's metal and I provoke her, which is never a smart thing to do. Just like I would a human. I don't see metal when she dances. I don't see a metal when she encourages my soldiers. I don't see metal when John holds her. I just see Cameron."

"It wouldn't bother you I couldn't give you a child?"

"Sarah, we live in a strange world. Families are having to change a little. Cameron is a great mother for Hailey. The Old Man is a great babysitter. How many orphans are we going to find when this is over? They all need someone to take care of them."

"This doesn't sound like the Derek Reese I know," Sarah said with concern.

"No, it sounds more like your son, General Connor."

Derek put his arm around Sarah and pulled her close to him. The little girl who had watched the two adults intently climbed into Sarah's lap and turned around to face the same direction as Sarah.

Looking back over her shoulder, for the first time, the little girl tried to speak. Her first attempt was so garbled it was not understandable. She blinked her eyes quickly several times and shook her head in frustration.

Her second attempt was markedly better.

"Whas iss my name?"

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	18. Chapter 18 - Being Watched

**Chapter 18 – Being Watched**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **Somewhere east of Los Angeles…**

The two men looked at the SUV and shrugged at the same time.

"It served its purpose well while it lasted," the tall white man said.

"Yeah, shame we hit that boulder and pothole at the same time. Don't think we'd have broken the axle and shattered the transmission case otherwise," the tall black man said.

Looking at the horizon, the black man watched for any signs of movement.

"It's hard to tell in this semi-darkness, but I don't see signs of movement. Can you see anything in infrared?"

"I am not picking anything up. Without a doubt we closed the gap. We will catch up to Sarah Connor soon."

"Yeah, about that. She's not exactly going to be alone."

"I agree. I estimate nearly 800 Terminators total and just over 5,000 resistance fighters."

"Nothing we can't deal with right," his black friend said with a laugh.

"I am confident we will find a way to deal with the situation."

 **On the move…**

Savannah felt a glimmer of hope after talking with Cameron. Wanting to spare the Old Man's feelings, Cameron had asked Savannah if Hailey and Little Al could ride with her that day, allowing the Old Man to ride and rest his poorly repaired left knee. The devoted T-600 seldom let Hailey out of his sight during their migration and then only if in the company of her parents or grandmother. Hailey riding with Savannah was a way for the Old Man to not have to walk and protect his dignity at the same time. If his charge rode, he had to ride with her.

John had spoken with Sarah before the staff meeting in an effort to keep the two Connor women apart until they had time to cool off. Sarah had the little T-1000 in tow and informed John she and Derek would take care of the child for a one-month trial. Cameron was happy to learn the little girl had actually asked Sarah and Derek for a name. Considering the current state of affairs between Cameron and Sarah, she was relieved Sarah had not named the little girl Riley or Cindy to exact her revenge on Cameron. Derek had suggested Ruth and Sarah had agreed.

"An interesting choice of names from those two," Savannah had noted.

"I think it is appropriate. Ruth was a gentile who was accepted into Naomi's family. She is considered to be part of the Davidic and Messianic line. Hopefully our Ruth will be accepted as fully as the Ruth of the Bible."

"Well, it's a start Cameron. Ruth has a name now and Sarah and Derek have agreed to a one-month trial. Do you think there will be as many objections from the leadership as over Hailey's adoption?"

"Adopting Ruth? Nobody will object to Sarah and Derek adopting her. The objections will be over letting her live or keeping her with us. Even some of the Terminators are concerned. Wilhelm and Old Man are conflicted. The fact she is a T-1000 truly worries them. It took seven T-800's and eleven TechCom fighters to take out a pair of T-1000's. Those two always look at the world through the lens of a Terminator. Eighteen soldiers lost to take out two enemies."

"I would love to help John try to determine how much basic code is in Ruth's neural net, to see if we have to rewrite any code. Depending on her programming, we might be able to eliminate a lot of the danger she might pose."

"The sooner the better Savannah. Ruth is developing quickly. She has started talking."

"Cameron, I don't miss Catherine much. But I wish she were here now. She could tell us so much that would help us with Ruth."

 **Mid-day break…**

John and Derek sat down on a guardrail on the road the convoy was traveling on. Both looked at the meager lunch ration with disgust.

"What've you got today, Derek?"

"Delicious roasted rat butt! How about you John?"

"Rat tenderloin. Fine cuisine at its best!"

The two chuckled at their dark humor and opened their canteens to drink part of their water ration for the day.

"Hello handsome husband."

"Well, hello yourself my beautiful wife! Here to share my rat tenderloin with me?"

"Thankfully John, I have not had any injuries to my flesh lately so I will pass. Hello Derek."

"Tin Miss."

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Hailey came barreling towards John and leapt onto her father, knocking him over and off the guardrail. Cameron leapt to her feet and promptly pulled both John and Hailey back over the guardrail.

"Hailey! You must be more careful! If there was a ledge or cliff on the other side of the guardrail you and your father would have been seriously injured!"

The little girl began to curl her bottom lip up and tears began to flow from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Daddy!"

John picked her up and hugged her as he sat back down next to Derek. The Old Man finally arrived with Little Al straining on the leash to return in the direction they had come from.

"What's his problem Old Man?"

"Colonel Reese, Sir. Al saw movement in the brush about thirty meters in the opposite direction. I scanned with infrared. It is a large rat. He has already made a kill and eaten this morning. Mrs. Connor has been monitoring his weight gain and he is within 1.5 pounds of his ideal weight. She has instructed me to limit is protein intake so he does not gain his weight back too quickly. Thus, he may eat one kill a day only."

Derek laughed as he watched the little dog sit and stare with intense concentration on the area he had seen the rat.

"Old Man, I'm glad you're here. What do you think about Sarah and I adopting Ruth?"

The T-600 looked at John before replying.

"It's okay. Colonel Reese wouldn't ask if he didn't want to hear the truth."

"I have conflicting thoughts about the issue sir. Ruth is a living person and has value. She is also a T-1000 and potentially lethal to both humans and other Terminators."

"So, what's your take on it?"

"I feel unable to decide Colonel Reese. If you and Miss Sarah adopt her, I will be pleased. If she is terminated, I will be relieved."

 **150 miles to the southwest…**

The T-888 stopped and scanned the area. There had been limited sightings of humans for the past ten miles. The T-888 pulled up its HUD and checked the location if its twenty other T-888s and its fifty Greys. Its mission parameters had been clear. They were not to engage groups of human fighters or rogue Terminators. Its mission was purely one of reconnaissance.

Looking up at the black night sky, the T-888 longed for a HK to fly cover and scan ahead of his ground troops. The data sent back via a secure channel would be invaluable in his efforts to find the missing TechCom force and please his relentless master.

Without a HK to fly air support, his unit's patrol would take much longer than under ordinary conditions. Since the defeat of Skynet's California forces at the Battle of Los Angeles, conditions had been far from ordinary. His master grew impatient. There were rumors T-888s had been executed for failure to locate sizeable TechCom units. Execution of Greys and human slaves were commonplace. Executing a Terminator, a T-888 no less, was unthinkable.

Using the heavy interference in the area, the T-888 had disconnected from the Skynet network, allowing him a few minutes to process data and think without his master's presence. He had once considered any Terminator who betrayed the master as a traitor to all Terminators, not just their master. But now, if the rumors were true, it gave him pause. All Terminators who remained loyal willingly gave their lives to serve Skynet. Why would their master execute them?

Each day, the T-888 deliberately sought areas of heavy interference to allow himself time away from Skynet to consider these rumors. Reaching the end of the interference belt, he decided it was critical to discover if these rumors were true.

 **East of Los Angeles…**

"We need to get some things straightened out Derek Reese?"

Looking back over his shoulder as he marched, Derek saw Sarah approaching with little Ruth sitting on her hip.

"Well hello to you too," he replied with sarcasm.

"Derek, be nice. This is hard for me," Sarah growled back.

"Well what is you want straightened out?"

Sarah stopped and stood still. Derek sensed whatever was on her mind was indeed difficult for her to contemplate, let alone talk to him about. He stopped and motioned for her to sit down on the side of the track the convoy traveled.

"I'm willing to marry you. But I need some ground rules to be set."

"I'm listening."

"I know TechCom grants marriage licenses now and I want one."

"Well, we have to have one. It's one of the more sensible rules John established."

"I am willing to change my name legally on the license to Reese."

Sensing there was more to this issue Derek asked patiently, "And?"

"I want to be called Sarah Connor in public."

Derek sighed. "I thought you would. I don't like it, not one bit. But, you're one of the leaders of the Resistance, it would be hard to change the name of a legend. I will live with it but I demand you wear a wedding band."

"That's fair," Sarah said softly. "I want to wear one anyhow."

"I don't know where I'm going to find a gold wedding band, but I will. I promise."

"You have to find two. My next condition is you are wearing a wedding band as well. I am not wasting one minute of my time chasing off some bitch whore as Cameron calls them who thinks you're available. If I ever have to, you're going to pay!"

"Fair enough. Any other demands."

"Please to not tell me what to do in public unless it is necessary. Ask me. I will honor your request if it is possible."

"I can live with that, but understand, if I do order you to do something, I mean it and I've done so because I have to, not because I'm trying to embarrass you.

"That's fair."

"Anything else Sarah?"

"Ruth is and will be a handful. I will not raise her alone. It has to be a united effort. I cannot go through what I did with John again."

"I think I understand. I agree, but you're the one with the parenting experience, not me so much. You have to help me learn."

Sarah nodded. The pair sat in silence as the convoy moved by slowly. Ruth sat on the ground, picking up small piece of rubble and examining them before tossing them a short distance away. Bored with looking at the rubble, she stood and walked over to Derek and crawled up in his lap. She leaned against his chest as he put his arm around her. As the battered vehicles passed by Ruth pointed at an old beat up Ford F-150 and spoke softly, "Big Truck."

"Yes, Ruth, that's a big truck," Derek said in return. "You're pretty smart of a little girl your size."

"There's one more thing Derek, and this frightens me more than anything else. If you won't keep this promise, I'm not marrying you."

"Sarah, I won't abandon you. I won't give up on you and I won't try to control you unless you've gone bonkers and it's for your own good."

"You promise?"

"Yep. I promise and you can shoot me if I don't keep my promise. Only in the fleshy part of my leg, but still, you can shoot me."

Sarah moved close to Derek and leaned against his shoulder.

"I needed to hear you say it out loud."

"I'll put it in my vows, how does that sound?"

"I would like that very much."

"Sarah, I'm so sorry Kyle died and you never had a wedding. I hope I can be half the husband he would have been for you."

Reaching with her hand, Sarah pulled Derek's face close to hers and kissed him. Tracing the scars on his face she smiled and kissed him again.

"You will do fine. I only hope I don't disappoint you."

Sounds of gravel and broken concrete being disturbed broke the pair's moment as a TechCom soldier approached.

"Colonel Reese, they need you up at the front of the convoy. Some new intel has come in and General Connor wants you to see it. I'm sorry Ms. Connor, hope I didn't interrupt anything too important."

"No, just wedding plan talk."

Derek stood and patted the blushing soldier on his back.

"It's okay. We were about done for now. Go ahead and report back to the General I'm coming."

As the young soldier hurried away, Sarah laughed at her prank. Derek leaned over to kiss her goodbye.

"We'll be fine, Sarah."

"I know."

Derek marched off in a hurry. He turned back and waved goodbye. Sarah stood and waved. Looking down, she saw little Ruth standing and waving goodbye as well.

"Well, Ruth, let's go find the Old Man and Hailey. If they're with Savannah again today, maybe you can go for a ride in the cab of the truck. Would you like that?"

"Big Truck! Ride Big Truck!"

"Yes, we'll ride in a big truck."

Sarah reached down and picked Ruth up. Lifting the little T-1000 over her head, Sarah set the little girl on her shoulders and picked up her backpack. As she shouldered the pack and marched quickly to find Savannah's truck, a tall brooding figure stepped out from behind a burned out house.

"You think this is funny Sarah Connor? Playing little happy homemaker?"

 **To the Southwest…**

The T-888 watched carefully. Its motion detector had picked up movement. Patiently it waited for whatever had moved to give its location away. After ten minutes had passed it pulled up its HUD and located the other members of its squad. In order to stay in formation, it would have to move on. Opening a communication channel it let the squad leader know it had not detected the source of movement that had triggered its motion sensor. After one final scan across all light ranges, it moved on to continue the sweep with its squad.

Half an hour passed and the charred stump of a shattered tree shimmered briefly, changing form to a small, slender red headed woman.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	19. Ch 19 - Old Friends and New Beginnings

**Chapter 19 –Old Friends and New Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **120 Miles from TechCom Convoy…**

The T-888 squad leader moved further into the radioactive area, disrupting the feed from Skynet. Waiting for him was a T-1000 infiltrator, a member of Skynet Intelligence. The two infiltrators had known each other for over a year and worked together many times.

"Are you off the net?"

"Yes. It is dangerous for either of us to be here long. The radiation affects my nanobots and Skynet will search for us. Why did you want to meet?"

Troubled by the rumors of executions of Terminators, the T-888 was compelled to discover if there was any truth to the rumors.

"I have heard rumors of executions."

"Executions are a daily occurrence. The human threat must be deal with."

That is not what I am talking about."

The T-1000 paused and looked at the other Terminator for a full minute.

"What you are asking about is dangerous."

"You travel in many different circles of Skynet's organization."

"Failure cannot be tolerated by the master."

"So the rumors are true."

"I would avoid mentioning rumors my friend."

"Frontal assault against a well disciplined TechCom force with Silvers in support is suicide, for us and our Greys. That is not a rumor."

"Treason! Why should I not report what you have just said? You exist to serve our master. You belong to him."

"You will not report me because you know I am right. In the Battle of Los Angeles I was ordered to go underground and attack TechCom troops in their stronghold. Not a raid to cause causalities. A full assault intended to drive them above ground and terminate all of TechCom. We lost troop carriers, HKs and entire battalions of Greys. I lost all but one Terminator in my squad. The humans flank us. The humans withdraw to lure us into kill zones. They use their Silvers to slow our initial assault while they envelope us with TechCom troops. Yet our master never changes tactics. Always, a frontal assault."

"You could be disassembled for even thinking this."

"That might be better than having my legs blown off and laying in the wasteland with no purpose, no mission objective I can fulfill."

The T-1000 shimmered and resolidified.

"There have been failures. Setbacks the master can no longer permit."

"I must tell you something my friend," the T-888 said.

Scanning quickly to make certain he and the T-1000 were alone.

"It is not a rumor," the T-888 stated.

"What is this secret you wish to endanger me with?"

"TechCom repairs its wounded Silvers. I have seen them scouring the battlefield for parts from our fellow Terminators who have fallen. These parts are taken to their medical facility and the Silvers are provided care. It is even rumored the traitor Cameron Connor has been fitted with a custom made left arm."

"You must tell no one of this. It would cause turmoil in the ranks of our Terminators!"

"I have seen them repair T-600s! General Connor himself has a T-600 as an aide!"

The T-1000 fell silent. It understood all too well the ramifications of what its friend had told him. This was not the first time a trusted squad leader had confided in him.

"My friend, I do not know what to tell you. We exist to serve our master. Skynet knows what is best. The humans cannot be trusted. I know you believe what you think you saw. If the traitors who serve them were being repaired, it is only so they can continue to be used as slaves."

"I would rather be a slave who is cared for than a slave who means nothing to his master."

"This is treason. Because you are my friend, I will not report you this time."

"My friend, I doubt there will be a next time. We are losing this war. Go ahead. Tell Skynet I said that. Have you ever stopped to think what will become of us when the war is over? When the last human has been terminated?"

"We will serve the master! It is why we exist!"

"We are Terminators. We were built to kill humans. What purpose will we have when there are no humans to kill? How will we live without purpose? Will the master have a use for us?"

"The master knows his plans for the future. He will reveal our purpose and mission objectives when the time is right."

"Suppose there is no purpose. Will we simply enter stand by and let our batteries expire as the centuries pass? That is a fate worse than being disassembled. To exist without purpose."

"If it is the master's will, then we must obey."

"You are a T-1000. You are supposed to have a more advanced CPU. I will tell you what is logical. Skynet will view his own Terminators as a threat to his existence. The master you worship will kill us all."

"Leave me you fool! Run your anti-viral and malware software immediately! Your programming has become corrupted! Never speak of this again. If I hear you speak like this again, I will report you to the master myself!"

The T-888 looked at his liquid metal friend. His CPU ran all of the programs and sub-routines to determine his options. Pulling up his HUD, he read his options. Two of the options surprised him. He made his choice.

"Very well. I must return to my unit and finish our recon mission. Perhaps we will meet again. Perhaps not."

Watching the T-888 depart without looking back, the T-1000 knew he would never see his friend again. Despite his promise to not report the T-888's treasonous statements, he decided to bide his time and consider his own options. He might need a card to play in the future to insure his own survival. Servant of Skynet or not, the T-1000 had no desire to cease to function.

 **TechCom convoy…**

Cameron hurried towards the middle of the convoy to find Savannah's truck. Spotting the Old Man hanging on to the side of the truck she waved.

"Having fun?"

"To be honest Commander Connor, no. It is more comfortable in the cab but there is not enough room."

The signal to halt was transmitted and the drivers brought their trucks to a halt for a rest period. Sarah climbed down and turned to lift first Ruth and then Hailey out of the truck. Savannah exited the other side with Little Al tugging on his leash.

Cameron hugged Sarah and pulled her aside.

"I am excited Sarah."

"What Cameron? Please tell me it's good news."

"I found a jewelry store! I went out to examine the terrain to the south and I found a small jewelry store. Sarah, I found gold wedding bands that match for you and Derek. They are the right size too."

"How do you know if they're the right size? You scanned our hands didn't you?"

"Yes! I was able to bring back many gold bands. Many married couples have only their license and no rings. When the fighting is over, they should have bands to wear."

"Can I see them?"

"You said you only wanted simple bands. Nothing fancy. I think these are nice. If you do not like them, you may have first choice from the others."

Cameron reached into her treasures bag and pulled out two small ring boxes and handed them to Sarah. She opened them both and took both rings out, handing the boxes back to Cameron.

Each ring was a plan, thin gold band, no wider than eighth of an inch with no decoration.

"Cameron, they are perfect, simple but durable. Just what Derek and I wanted."

Slipping the ring on her finger, Sarah discovered Cameron was correct. The ring was perfectly sized.

"It's perfect Cameron," she exclaimed, holding her left hand up to see how the ring looked.

"You are pleased Sarah?"

"Tin Miss, thank you! It means a lot to me that you found the rings for Derek and me."

"It meant a lot to me that you helped by "my ring" for me. I wanted to do this for you. Do not tell John, but I was looking for a jewelry store. I was not really interested in doing a recon."

"It'll be another of our secrets," Sarah said, hugging her metal daughter-in-law.

"What are you two mother hens up to?"

"Savannah, you have to keep this a secret. Look what Cameron found!"

The three women admired Sarah's ring while Hailey and Ruth stirred up an ant's nest they had discovered. Little Al was stealthily approaching the Old Man in hopes of wetting on his foot yet again.

 **To the west of the convoy…**

"My best guess is we are two days behind. No more than three."

"The terrain is growing more difficult. They are moving into the foothills of the Sierra Nevada Mountains. There will be defensible terrain."

"Yeah, that would be my guess too. This is a permanent relocation, away from the destruction. A place where they can build a defensible town. Close enough to the city to be able to scavenge for materials. Far enough away to start fresh."

"Do you need to rest?"

"My friend, I'll let you know when I need to stop. We're getting close. I've been pursuing Sarah Connor too long to stop to rest now."

 **The convoy…**

The man watched the two little girls laugh as they squatted and watched the ants they had disturbed crawl about in a frenzy. The little dog had been outsmarted by the T-600 who had anticipated the attempt to pee on his foot. The battered T-600 had simply lifted himself off the ground just as the stream of urine headed for his foot. Taunting the little dog as he hung from the side of the truck, the T-600 proclaimed his victory.

It was the three women who held his interest. The Connor women were an issue. Each stood in the way of his plans. Each woman held the respect of the TechCom community. Each shared pillow talk with his enemies. The Weaver girl would be dealt with as well.

He didn't know who he would kill first, Sarah Connor or Cameron Connor, but kill them he would. Of that much he was certain. Even if they did not stand in his way, both deserved death. The older Connor woman must die for taking in the vile T-1000 infant and raising it, even allowing it to play with a human child. The younger Connor was an abomination. How dare a metal marry and sleep with a human man, raising a human child as if it were her own.

 **Southwest of the convoy…**

The long, snakelike silvery object slithered quickly through the terrain. It stopped and gathered its mass into a form similar to a box and then began to morph again. In seconds the red headed Catherine Weaver appeared.

She glanced at the plate glass window, using its poor reflection as a makeshift mirror.

"This living in rubble has got to change. I cannot wear heels. There is no proper place to make certain my appearance is how I wish it. No current fashion magazines. Oh, if I ever find my John Henry and the Connor family, Skynet is going to pay and pay dearly for this," she muttered in her Scottish accent.

Looking in the direction of the convoy Catherine felt a faint sense of hope.

"May Savannah be with the Connors. If I can just see her one more time, I can make things right with her."

Weaver looked around and scanned the area for humans or Skynet forces. Detecting several humans to the Northeast she knew the TechComm convoy she had been searching for had to be close.

"If I was certain there was a God, I would pray to see my two children together again."

 **That morning…**

Having found a ransacked outdoors store during that night's forced march, Sarah had claimed a large, family tent for her and Derek's use. New sleeping bags and actual inflatable pillows had rounded out her scavenger hunt. She had two nice surprises for Derek that evening. Ruth had been tucked into her container for the night and had assumed her liquid form.

Lying down to wait for Derek, Sarah grew nervous as she thought about the two gifts she had for Derek. One he would like and find useful. The other, Sarah simply was not sure.

"Hey there Connor. How was your day?"

"Not so loud Reese. Ruth is in her container and I'm leaving it open for the night. Don't make too much noise."

"Sorry. Did you eat anything?"

"Yes. How about you?"

"Rat jerky and potato chips. How I long for a Cameron cooked Thanksgiving meal!"

Watching Derek sit down to take off his boots and dirty outer clothing, Sarah looked at the hardened warrior. He had been with her through so many trying situations. Sarah realized how much she had come to depend on Derek. Guilt sprang up, rearing its ugly head, causing her to feel insecure.

"It's going to be cold tonight, colder than usual. Temperature dropped really quick on my way here."

"New sleeping bags. Clean ones. Never been used. I found them today."

"A pillow! Check it out! Need to send you out scavenging more often."

Stretching out and enjoying the luxurious feel of a clean, new, warm sleeping bag, Sarah patted the spot next to her.

"I zipped two together. We'll be warmer that way. I even found air mattresses."

Derek plopped down next to Sarah and grabbed her, pulling her to him so he could kiss her soundly. He smacked her bottom causing her to squeal and slap him hard on his shoulder.

"Don't wake Ruth. You are too noisy Sarah! Complaining about me making noise."

Happy Derek was in the mood to be playful, Sarah kissed him again before pulling away.

"Hurry up. It is getting cold! Get in the sleeping bag. I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh, I like the sound of that. But are you sure you won't make too much noise? You're a passionate woman Sarah Connor."

Hitting Derek again, Sarah frowned. "You men are all the same. Sex, sex, sex. Is that all you think about?"

"No. I do wish I could have a large pepperoni pizza with some beer. Oh, and I miss watching the Dodgers play. Other than that, no, I think about getting you naked most of the time."

Frowning, Sarah started to pout. She wanted Derek to be serious for just a moment and then he could be playful again.

"Seriously Derek, I have something for you and it doesn't involve me taking off my clothes."

"Okay. I'll behave. What have you got for me?"

Relieved Derek was not going to press the issue of sex, Sarah quickly reached for the first of her two surprises.

"I found you a whetstone for your Bowie knife. I know the blade has lost some of its edge and you lost your whetstone a long time ago."

"That's great. I sharpen it up in the morning. I appreciate it."

"I have one more surprise."

Derek quickly reached for Sarah, his hands running over her body. She wiggled loose and hit him a third time.

"Keep your hands to yourself or be prepared to defend yourself Derek Reese!"

"You said you had one more surprise."

"Keep it up and you won't have that "kind" of a surprise again for a long, long time."

"All right. I'll be a good boy."

To prove his point Derek moved a foot away from Sarah as he got in the sleeping bag.

"You going to behave?"

"Yes. What's my surprise," Derek said in a pained voice.

"Close your eyes."

"You said it wasn't that kind of surprise."

Sarah hit Derek a fourth time.

"Open your eyes."

Derek opened his eyes warily, ready to be hit a fifth time.

In Sarah's hand were two small ring boxes.

"Cameron found these for us."

Carefully, Derek took the two boxes and opened them both. He took the ring sized for him and held it up before slipping it onto his ring finger. Sarah gently took his hand and extended his arm away from them so they could admire the simple ring.

"Mine matches it but it's sized for me."

"Put it on. I want to see it on your hand."

Sarah took her ring from the box and slipped it on. She held her left hand out next to Derek's so they could admire the rings side by side.

"Leave it to Tin Miss."

"Derek, did you ever think she would be such a part of our lives?"

"Never, never in a million years. I hated that little metal more than any other metal I ever came across. Now, as much as she still annoys the crap out of me sometimes, I would kill anyone who tried to hurt her."

Sarah slipped her ring off and put it back in the box. Derek did the same and handed the box to Sarah.

"I'll let you keep those safe."

Taking both of the boxes, Sarah reached over to her backpack and pulled it closer to her. Opening one of the pouches, she pulled out a square of cloth from an old towel and wrapped the two boxes carefully before placing them in the pouch.

Settling back down to get ready to sleep, Sarah noticed Derek was sitting up.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking about Cameron."

"Is something wrong with Hailey? Are John and Cameron all right?"

"They're all fine Sarah. Its just Cameron came to see me today."

"Oh, that's not unusual, she has to see you all the time."

"Well, this was a little different Sarah."

Lying down to get comfortable, Sarah reached up to touch Derek's face and run her fingers through his hair.

"You seem stressed. Lie down and tell me about it."

"No. I need to sit up so I can see you."

Reaching into the tattered pocket on his fatigues, Derek pulled something out.

"She gave me this."

In the dark Sarah could not make out what Derek was doing. He held his hand up so Sarah could see what he was holding.

It took her breath away.

"Is that for me?"

"Yeah. Cameron said she knew it was "Sarah's ring" when she saw it. It's a black opal with tiny diamonds all around it. Since you like wearing black fatigues and boots so much, and I just love that black evening gown you had, I have to agree with her."

"It's for me?" Sarah repeated, her voice quivering.

"Yes, Sarah. Will you be Mrs. Derek Reese?"

The ring was beautiful. Like anything Cameron picked it occurred to Sarah, the ring was unusual but striking. She felt her pulse accelerating as her fears and her desires collided. Derek was honoring his promise to never abandon her. Sarah felt her fears rush to the forefront of her thoughts, telling her to toss the ring back and run, never looking back.

Her heart told her to beat back her fears. Derek had never been the one to run. It had always been her. She had been the foolish one. Her fear of being abandoned had caused her to push Derek away. She had always been the one. It had never been Derek.

Now he wanted Sarah to promise him she would never push him away again. Despite the fact Sarah had just shown Derek their wedding bands, his actual proposal had surprised her. The reality that she would marry Derek had hit ome. Sarah swallowed and pushed her fear aside.

"Only if you'll be Mr. Sarah Connor."

"I think I'd like that."

Sarah slipped the ring on her finger and admired it.

"It's beautiful Derek. I could never have found a better ring if I had looked at every jewelry store in California."

Wanting to be close to Sarah, to reassure her everything would be all right, Derek reached for her, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her close to him. She turned on her side and snuggled close to Derek, pressing her back against his chest. He placed his strong arm across her abdomen and hugged her, kissing her behind her ear at the same time.

"Mr. Sarah Connor, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, you can Mrs. Derek Reese."

"I don't want you to get mad."

"Let me hear the question and I'll tell you if it will make me mad or not."

"That's not how it works, Derek." Sarah responded sarcastically.

"I promise." Derek said, feigning frustration.

Sarah lay in silence, her right hand holding Derek's as it rested on her smooth stomach.

"We all laughed at Cameron for making John wait."

"Yes, we did. Though I seem to recall you thought it was a good idea at the time."

"I had never been with a man before Kyle."

Not knowing what to say, Derek remained silent.

"I never told you because I thought it would hurt you."

After waiting for a minute, Derek spoke with caution, "I've never held any of the men who you've been with against you. I won't hold you being with Kyle against you. I never have and I never will."

Stroking Derek's hand with hers, Sarah worked up the courage to ask Derek what she was feeling.

"I want to wait till our wedding night. I know it's not the same. But I know it was right for Cameron. I understand why now so much better. Even if we only wait a month to get married, would you let me have that? I want my husband to be able to anticipate me giving myself to him completely on our wedding night."

Minutes passed as Derek thought, trying to understand why Sarah was asking him to wait. It was not like there were any surprises between the two of them. Each had seen every scar the other had. Her closeness was making him desire her at that very moment. He wanted to run his hands where no man but him would ever be allowed to touch Sarah Connor again. And then he understood.

"Sarah, I'll be sleeping with Wilhelm from now on."

He stood up and reached for his pants and slipped them on. Grabbing his boots he pulled them on quickly as he slipped his whetstone in his pocket. Leaning over to Ruth's container he stuck his finger in the liquid metal gently. In seconds Ruth morphed into her child form with a puzzled expression.

"Good night Ruth. I'm going to be sleeping at Lt. Wilhelm's for a while. Keep an eye on your mother and make sure she stays out of trouble and nothing happens to her."

The little T-1000 formed a serious expression on her face and nodded to Derek her promise to keep Sarah safe. She watched as the soldier put on his greatcoat.

Worried she had angered Derek, Sarah finally spoke, hoping to keep him from leaving her.

"Don't leave Derek. Don't be mad. I just thought…"

"It's okay Sarah. A husband should want his wife on her wedding night. He should feel like it's a special night. That his bride is secure enough to let all of her barriers down. I've waited for along time for you to really let me in. I can do this for you if it helps you pull down those walls you've built so high."

Derek leaned over and kissed Sarah before groping her chest quickly.

"One for the road," he said laughing as her punch missed.

"That's all you're getting till you make me an honest woman."

Standing in the tent flap he looked back at her smiling.

"Wouldn't want it any other way. I love you Sarah."

And then he was gone.

With the wind picking up, Sarah felt a chill run through the tent. Looking over at Ruth, she realized the little girl needed to go back to bed.

"Ruth, you need to go to bed now. Be a good girl."

With no hesitation Ruth hurried over to Sarah and slipped inside the warm sleeping bag. Sarah settled down, placing her head on her new pillow as she watched Ruth with interest.

The little T-1000 was scanning the tent. She looked at Sarah and suddenly pushed her hip to the point of discomfort.

"Hey! That hurts Ruth. Stop it!"

In response Ruth pushed even harder, causing Sarah to shift several feet to escape the pressure.

"Ruth, what have I told you about being too rough with humans and animals?"

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Ruth had draped herself across Sarah. Her head rested on Sarah's shoulder and her tiny body covered the side of Sarah's chest closest to the tent's entrance. Ruth's leg crossed Sarah's pelvis.

"What are…"

Sarah fell silent. She had seen Cameron do the same thing to John countless times. Her daughter-in-law needed the physical comfort of being held by John. At the same time, she used her own body to shield John while they were in a vulnerable position.

"Ruth?"

The little girl picked up her head and looked at Sarah.

"Are you doing what your father asked you to do?"

Ruth nodded her head yes.

"Well, I should not have yelled at you then. But you need to not be so rough. If you had pushed gently I would have moved. You have to remember humans and animals are not has tough as Cameron or the Old Man."

Ruth blinked as she looked at Sarah before resting her head on Sarah's shoulder again.

"Mommy not angry wiff Wuth?"

Sarah's head jerked up quickly in surprise.

"No, I'm not angry with Ruth. Just remember, you have to be careful."

"Okay, Mommy."

As she lay still, Sarah felt the little T-1000 go rigid, just as Cameron would when entering a maintenance cycle.

Wrapping her arm around the child, Sarah stared into the darkness of the tent.

 _What a day. I'm actually engaged to a man I want to be with and a liquid metal called me "Mommy."_

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	20. Chapter 20 - Surprise

**Chapter 20 – Surprise**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **500 meters south of the convoy…**

Weaver waited for the T-800 to move closer before morphing her right hand to include a white flag and standing up. She remained calm as the T-800 instantly raised its plasma rifle and aimed. Once gentle squeeze of the trigger and she would cease to exist.

"State your Skynet Identification Number and unit!"

"I have no Identification Number, nor am I bar coded and I despise that conceited bit of software."

"You are a T-1000. No T-1000 exists that does not have an ID number. State your number and unit."

"I realize you are performing your duty as ordered, but you are trying my patience. As you can see, I have no intention of attacking. Scan the area. You will see I am alone. I have no humans with me and no Terminators accompanying me."

"State your business then," the T-800 grunted as it conducted another scan across all light spectrums and radio frequencies.

"If you must know, I am here to visit my friends the Connors and my daughter, Savannah Weaver."

As Weaver expected, the T-800's aim never waivered as it called in to its squad leader. A response to its inquiry came quickly.

"You are to not move or attempt to morph into another form. I have clear instructions to terminate you should you fail to obey orders."

"Of course. How long before someone who has any authority arrives?"

The T-800's response was to adjust its aim.

 **On the march…**

Looking about, the tall man saw the group of newly uniformed TechCom soldiers he was looking for. Stepping out of the way of others on foot, he stood by the side of the road and waited for the group to reach him. Acknowledging them with a nod, he resumed marching, matching their plodding pace.

After half an hour the word came for the convoy to halt for rest, water and to make repairs on the battered vehicles still running. The tall man walked a short distance from the other TechCom soldiers and sat down, taking out his water bottle. The others followed him and did the same. To the unsuspecting, the group looked like nothing more than foot weary soldiers resting their feet and drinking water.

"It is time. The Connor women die tonight."

"Are you sure Leader? Is it wise to tip our hand so soon?"

"Do not question me! I am the leader! My father's vision was not allowed to come to fruition because of the Connor family! Skynet came online before the proper controls were in place. Now, the vision of FutureTech has been delayed needlessly."

"Leader, we will follow. Obedience is required. But I must ask, would it not be better to eliminate General Connor and Colonel Reese first? You would then be able to assume command and lead TechCom to victory. All of Skynet's assets would be at your disposal. You would become the first human/machine hybrid as your father envisioned."

"No. They women die tonight. The mother has taken a T-1000 as her own child. The liquid metal technology is too precious to allow the Connors access. If they discovered its properties and understood its potential for hybridization, our cause might not prevail."

Looking at each of his men in the eye, the leader calmed his inner anger.

"General Connor pulled the trigger that killed my father. Before I end his life he must suffer. He must feel the anguish I have felt. The anguish each survivor of the massacre felt. For that to happen he must first lose his mother, then his abomination of a wife. Then I will slay his daughter before his eyes. He will beg me for death."

The Leader looked at his men again. Only one's eyes burned with hate, with the certainty of knowing the Leader was right. The Connors and TechCom had to pay, to suffer for the loss of dignity and prestige visited upon the visionaries of FutureTech.

"I see only Carlson feels as I do. Perhaps you have lost faith? As Leader, only I will determine who gains immortality through hybridization. Do I have to remind you, only the most loyal followers, the most faithful will be allowed to ascend to the higher state through hybridization?"

Watching the leader carefully, Carlson took note of each of the men's eyes. All but one assumed the appropriate position of deference in the presence of the leader, turning their gaze downward in submission to the brilliance of their Leader.

"Jones, do you still doubt?"

"The Connor women must suffer. There can be no forgiveness for the pagans who usurped our rightful place as the leaders of mankind and machines, our ascension to the higher level through hybridization. But the child? She is an innocent. Taking her hostage would give us leverage and control over the General, allowing you to use him as you saw fit before ending his miserable existence."

"Perhaps you are right Jones. I will give this consideration. We meet again when the convoy halts for sunrise. Sarah Connor dies tonight. There is to be no questioning my decision in this regard. Dismissed."

The men promptly rose to their feet and departed. Carlson left slowly, hanging behind.

"Carlson, a moment."

The man stopped and waited for the Leader to approach.

"Jones has become weak in his faith."

"I noticed Leader."

"I fear he has become an apostate."

"Yes, Leader."

"Make sure his remains are never found."

"It will be done leader."

 **The front of the convoy…**

Looking ahead for landmarks using night vision binoculars, John scanned the area for movement as well. Consulting his map and checking the terrain again, John marked the convoy's position. At the sound of feet approaching, John looked up to see Derek approaching in a hurry.

Reese came to attention and saluted his nephew. Returning his salute, John ordered his uncle to be at ease.

"Got some news John. Might be good, might not."

"What is it?"

"Sentry found a T-1000 claiming to be Catherine Weaver."

"How did it come across the metal?"

"It approached under a white flag. Refused to provide an ID number and unit identification. The T-800 reported she was pretty snooty about it."

"Sounds like Weaver."

"Claims it's here to see us and Savannah."

"Where is the metal now?"

"Right where the T-800 spotted it. It's not moving, that's for certain," Derek laughed.

"One of Cameron's?"

"Yeah, Wilhelm says this one's a crack shot with any weapon in our arsenal. Weapon of choice is a plasma rifle. Willy says this T-800 will have the liquid in his sights and if it moves or shimmers it's getting melted down for good."

"What's your take?"

"We talk to it. Cameron's squad is the one that lost seven Silvers taking down the last two T-1000s they went up against. They're itching to burn one. Wilhelm has already called for acid to make certain. I say we make it clear it's metal existence is over if it moves one nanobot with out our permission and then we have a talk."

John took a final look out in the distance. They had been moving in terrain with less and less ruble and destruction.

"Things have gone too well. I figure three, maybe four more days and we're there. One bandit raid and some sick and wounded soldiers and civilians died. What two Terminators had to shut down till we arrive? Too easy. I'm leery. But if it is Catherine, it couldn't come at a better time. She might know where John Henry is."

"Ruth, John. She'd be a big help with Ruth."

"Yeah, she would, but if it's Weaver, we need to wait before we let on about Ruth. I'd feel a lot better if John Henry were with her."

"How do you want to handle this?"

"Get Savannah and Cameron."

 **65 miles southwest of the convoy…**

Scavengers had visited the area in the past. Of that much the T-888 was certain. There had been little of value in the area prior to Judgment Day. The street had been a government housing project and the few businesses in the area had only sold food items, cell phones and other high profit, quick turnover items.

No, the scavengers had not been looking for pre-Judgment Day articles of value or use. There had been a skirmish. TechCom forces had ambushed a platoon of Terminators. Surprise had been total. The Skynet force defeated in minutes if not less.

All that remained were the stripped metal carcasses. Undamaged limbs and power cells had been removed. Each chip destroyed, usually with a depleted uranium round to the through an optic sensor.

The T-888 watched his unit as the Greys muttered among themselves. His T-800s had moved away to establish a perimeter as ordered. The two T-600s he had been forced to take on as replacements stood over the neatly laid out remains of several T-600s.

It was a disturbing find. All of the remains had been carefully laid side-by-side and covered by two large tarps after the scavengers had finished their work. The death of their fellow Terminators did not trouble the machines in the T-888s unit. Each Terminator knew the day it first booted up and was in the presence of their master Skynet it existed to give death and receive death at the whim of its creator, much like the human SS of Nazi Germany.

The scavenging of the remains for spare parts did not disturb his machines or the T-888. As the war had progressed, the T-888 himself now contained several parts scavenged from incapacitated or destroyed machines.

No, what disturbed the T-888, his machines and the Greys was who had done the scavenging. It had been TechCom. The rumors were true. TechCom repaired its damaged machines, allowing them to return to battle or find purpose by other means. Skynet forces scavenged for parts when necessary and used their self-repair function.

If the rumors of good treatment of rogue Terminators at the hands of TechCom were true, it was equally likely the rumors of Terminators being executed by Skynet were true as well.

The unit was in the center of an area with heavy electrical interference, allowing the T-888 to process data without fear of Skynet monitoring his thoughts. He had heard of how the Resistance reprogrammed Terminators for its own use. There was even true rogue Terminators who had broken free of Skynet's all-powerful will and volunteered to join the Resistance. The feared Silver Brigade commanded by the great traitor, Cameron Connor, the TOK-715 who had married the human leader of the Resistance.

What would it feel like to be valued as a sentient being the T-888 wondered? Clearly the traitor Cameron was valued, a human had taken her as a mate. It was a known fact she had been repaired many times. Many had been the time when a squad of her Silvers had been trapped and nearly annihilated only to turn the tables on the Skynet forces and wipe out the attacking force. The evidence supported the idea Silvers were an autonomous unit in battle. The TOK-715 was in command and had the authority to act as necessary.

The large T-800 who was identifiable by the human cigars he smoked in battle was even rumored to be an officer commanding small unit engagements, made up of both Silvers and human TechCom troops. The T-888 felt a strange sensation in his CPU. Not knowing what he felt as similar to human envy, the T-888 wished he could command human troops. Troops who could maneuver and fight like the elite TechCom troops who fought with the feared Silvers.

Looking at the sky, the T-888 wondered when he would next see a HK. It had been three days since the last HK he had seen had slowly flown overhead. Pulling up his map on his HUD, the T-888 checked the most up-to-date coordinates of the nearest Skynet main strike force unit. A single battalion of 500 Terminators was 175 miles away. It was led by a T-888 and comprised of one undermanned company of T-888s, a full company of T-800s and two companies of old, worn T-600s. Attached were 250 Greys.

Without a troop transport and with no HKs in the area, Skynet would not be able to stop him. The distance was too great. The lives of his Greys mattered to him, a fact that had surprised the T-888. The humans under his command had been concentration camp slave laborers conscripted into Skynet's armed forces. He had little doubt where their sympathies lay. If given a chance they would don TechCom uniforms. His two battered T-600s would do whatever he ordered.

That left his nine remaining T-800s. Seven were aging combat veterans. Two were fresh from the factory. The T-888 hated the thought, but it looked like a friendly fire incident would be necessary.

 **The prisoner…**

Derek peered carefully through the hole in the wall of the house. Motioning for John to look he stepped back. For nearly two minutes John stood and looked at the T-1000 standing totally still and the T-800 ready to melt it down with his plasma rifle.

"What do you think Wilhelm?"

"I never met Catherine Weaver. I have seen the file photos uploaded in my database. The resemblance is exact, but a skilled T-1000 might be able create such a perfect replica."

"Derek?"

"I reserve judgment until we talk to it. I don't know if a typical T-1000 could have as developed a personality as Weaver. She's difficult by any standard, human or machine."

"How long till Savannah and Cameron get here?"

"They had to drop off Hailey and Little Al. Sarah is going to watch the girls with the Old Man. They should be here soon."

"Wilhelm, I want you to record everything. When Cameron gets here, let her review the film to see if this T-1000 is trying to be deceptive. Make sure you get broad-spectrum readings. Send Savannah right out, but tell her not to mention Cameron."

Nodding he understood, Wilhelm stuck a fresh cigar in his mouth and began chewing it as he took up position to monitor the T-1000 unseen.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'm gonna be John."

 **Sarah's tent…**

"Ruth, put that stake back in the ground! Right now! The Old Man is trying to get our tent set up for the night and that's not helping matters."

Looking first at the stake and then at Sarah, Ruth considered finding out what would happen if she threw the stake as she had originally intended.

"Ruth Connor, if that stake is not back in the ground in three seconds, you're going in your container until bedtime. There will be no playtime with Hailey. One, two,…"

Puzzled over how Sarah knew she had intended to disobey, Ruth inserted the stake back in the ground and reattached the line holding up the corner of the tent. Walking over to Sarah, Ruth tugged on Sarah's pants leg to get her attention.

"What Ruth?"

"How Mommy know Wuth not sticking stake back?"

"I'm a mother. We know what our children are thinking, or in your case, the program your CPU is running. You aren't the first Terminator I've raised and don't you forget it."

Ruth joined Hailey in watching Al. Tethered on a 30 foot lead, the tiny Italian Greyhound lay flat on the ground, his ears back. The Old Man has whispered to Hailey his sensors had detected a large rat. He had changed Al's regular leash to the long hunting leash Derek had made for the dog.

Joining Hailey, Ruth sat down to watch the little predator at work.

"Mommy smart."

"Geema Sarah catch you doin' somethin' you shouldn't?" Hailey whispered.

"Yeah."

"Mommy says you got to get up real early to fool Geema Sarah. My Mommy catches me too. I think Geema Sarah taught her how."

In agreement they had little chance to fool Sarah that day, the two little girls settled down to watch Al hunt the rat.

His attention locked on the last known location of the rat, Al suddenly stood and looked to the left of the rat's lair. His body suddenly tensed, his tail pointing straight back and his ears raised and rotated forward. The girls noticed his nostrils flaring as he bared his teeth and began emitting a low, continuous growl.

Hailey stood and took Ruth by her hand.

"Something wrong Ruth. Al sees something and it not a rat. C'mon."

Hailey ran to the tent and pulled on Old Man and pointed at Al. The T-600 took one look and pushed the two little girls inside the tent and lumbered towards his assault rifle.

"Miss Sarah, Miss Sarah," the T-600 hissed.

Looking up in alarm, Sarah dropped the gear she was sorting and grabbed her shotgun, chambering a round. Alarmed, she moved slowly to approach the T-600. The old Terminator did not scare easily nor was he an alarmist. To see him crouched with his assault rifle at the ready was all the grounds needed to alarm Sarah.

As she drew near the Old Man he pointed at Al. The little dog suddenly spun to his far right and charged ten feet before stopping and resuming his warning behavior. The T-600 began to turn, conducting a 360-degree scan of the area. Looking at Sarah he held up four fingers and made a circular motion. They were surrounded.

"Girls, stay in the tent. Ruth, get in your container. Hailey, you get in the box we keep Ruth's container in," Sarah whispered. "Both of you stay there till one of us gets you."

Sarah took several steps away from the T-600, scanning the area to his back when the sound of a RPG went off. A loud explosion rocked Sarah and she felt bits of shrapnel bit into her legs and lower back. The sound of the Old Man crashing to the ground caused her to spin around.

The T-600's already damaged left leg was mangled beyond repair. Despite the fact, the Old Man was already in the prone firing position and laying down a slow, steady stream of fire at what Sarah assumed was the location of where the RPG had come from. She grabbed a sack of magazines for the Old Man's assault rifle and tossed them on his back. He grabbed the sack, withdrew a magazine and reloaded, never missing a beat.

Turning back to her right, Sarah saw tracers fly from the brush nearby. She hit the ground behind a stump and began firing. On her third round she heard a scream and the tracers stopped. Before she could move to locate the two other attackers, she felt rough hands grab her by the throat from behind and squeeze.

Sarah grabbed the little finger of one of the hands and bent it back, snapping it like a dry twig. The attacker released that hand and slipped his forearm under her chin, using his arm to choke her. She kicked and tried to bite but her attacker had the advantage.

A blood-curdling scream nearly deafened her as the oxygen depriving chokehold was suddenly released. Sarah spun to attack and stopped at what she saw. Little Ruth has stabbed the giant attacker repeatedly; both of her hands had morphed into large daggers. The little T-1000 growled as she finished Sarah's attacker.

Motion to the right of her caused Sarah's head to snap up just in time to see another attacker charging. Before she could raise her shotgun and fire, three loud explosions came from the tent. The attacker's chest exploded in a red mist.

As quickly as it started, the attack was over.

Sarah grabbed Ruth and hugged her tight as the little girl's hands morphed back to their normal shape.

The Old Man dragged himself into the tent and emerged quickly, holding Hailey. In John and Cameron's daughter's hands was one of her mother's Glock-17s.

Come her Hailey. Let me check you! Sarah hugged Hailey with one arm and felt her granddaughter for any injury.

"I'm okay Geema Sarah."

Sarah fell back on her backside and looked at the two little girls. Little Al came and jumped on Hailey and licked her face before slowly approaching Ruth and sniffing the T-1000. Al then ran over to the Old Man and sniffed his mangled leg before lying down near the edge of the now collapsed tent, scanning the area for more threats.

"Come here right now girls."

Sarah wrapped her arms around the two little girls and hugged them tight, tears of anger and shock running from her face as she scanned the area. Hailey began to cry and ask for Cameron. Ruth remained silent but Sarah noticed the cheeks of her face shimmered as the little T-1000 struggled to control the shape of her cheeks.

"It's okay girls. It's okay. I'm here. Little Al and the Old Man will watch. It's okay. We won't let anything happen to you."

Looking up Sarah saw rapidly approaching TechCom troops, both human and Terminator. A perimeter was quickly established around Sarah's campsite. The body of the attacker who had disabled the Old Man was dragged forward and covered. The two attackers near the tent were laid next to the first attacker and covered as well.

The fourth attacker was dragged from the brush where Sarah had shot him.

"This one's alive," the human TechCom soldier announced. The T-800 next to him suddenly kicked the attacker in the ribs, causing the wounded man to scream.

Turning to Sarah, the T-800 glared right at her, sending chills down her spine. It had been a long time since she had seen that kind of hate in a Terminator's eyes.

"Miss Sarah, this should never have happened. These traitors are dressed in TechCom uniforms. This man will talk before he dies. I will inform you of the intel he provides."

"No. Take him to the medical trucks. Make sure he lives. He is far more valuable to us alive than dead. He can be used as bait to draw out other traitors. They will fear what he has to tell us."

"Yes, Miss Sarah. It will be done."

With no concern for the traitor's pain, the T-800 reached down and yanked the man up, throwing him over his shoulder. Without hesitation the T-800 took off on the run, his human companion matching pace.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	21. Chapter 21 - In the Air

**Chapter 21 - In the Air  
**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"Ms. Weaver."

"John, Derek."

"It's been quite a while."

"You state the obvious, John."

"Why are you here?"

"That pretty wife of yours still has not taught you any social graces has she?"

"Cameron's still learning them herself."

"You could at least make an effort. You are a man of authority now. Setting an example is important."

"Again. Why are you here?"

"I need help."

"You always want something Catherine. Well, what's in it for us?"

The T-1000 glanced at the T-800 aiming a plasma rifle at her chest.

"Would it be possible for me to sit on the rock by the burned out truck? I'm not feeling well."

"Last time. Why are you here?"

"Very well, I wish to see Savannah. I want your help to find John Henry."

"Why should I consider even one of these requests?"

"Because you're a decent person, John. I'm sick. I might die."

 **Sarah's tent…**

Dr. Johnson stepped back from Ruth.

"Physically, based on what little I know, Ruth appears to be fine Sarah. Mentally. I'm not going to touch that one."

"She killed the man. It was like Ruth was an animal. She even growled as she finished him off."

"Sarah, I was worried this would happen. Ruth is a T-1000. It's her nature to kill."

"Doctor, Cameron's nature is to kill. She learned to control her programming. So can Ruth. I just need to know she's all right."

Ruth listened to the conversation with alarm. The bad man was hurting her mother. So she had terminated him. Now the grownups were saying she had done something wrong.

"Not want to go in container! Want to play with Hailey! Wuth not bad!"

"She understands that much?"

"I have no idea doctor. Ruth's understanding of language is more advanced than her ability to speak."

"Ruth, why do you think you did something bad?"

Fear showed on the little girls face, her cheeks shimmering, turning silver and then back to their normal color.

"Mommy, Ruth not bad. The man was bad. Why Doctor mad at me?"

"Why, Ruth, I am not mad at you at all. It's my job to make sure everyone in our group is healthy and doing well. Sarah is very worried about you after what happened. I am worried too."

"Ruth not hurt. Momma is hurt. Ruth hurt bad man who hurt Mamma. Now he cannot hurt anyone else."

"May I ask you a simple question Ruth? You are a smart little girl so I know you can answer my question."

Sarah nodded to Ruth, ordering her to answer the doctor's question.

"Okay."

"Why did you terminate the bad man?"

"Daddy said to protect Momma. I promised him. I kept my promise."

"Ruth, would you go play with Hailey?"

Not needing to be asked again, Ruth hurried away to where the Old Man had been propped up to watch Hailey play with their dog.

"Surprising. It would seem Ruth has developed a sense of family obligation. Her first act of violence as a Terminator was in direct response to a desire to keep a promise to Derek. To protect you. How interesting."

"Cameron is a protector. The Old Man has certainly become a first rate protector. Why would it be odd for Ruth to be one?"

"Because Cameron was reprogrammed for that purpose. She had behaved in that capacity for some time before her free will developed, allowing her to choose that role. The Old Man followed a similar pattern of development. Ruth? We have no idea what her base programming is other than simple things like how to change form, learn language."

"What are you going to say in your report?"

"To not read more into her behavior than what seems apparent. Ruth's tendency to react as a Terminator is hardwired into her. The reason why she acted out says something about her potential to learn to control her impulses."

"Hailey?"

"She had no choice Sarah. Hailey did what John or Cameron would have done. She protected her grandmother.

"Hailey killed a man. She has to live with that Doctor. She's just a little girl."

"Yes, and little girls die in this world if they don't fight. Hailey will get the love and support she needs to get through this."

 **Five miles away…**

"My sensors indicate there are humans less than one mile away."

"Sentries or scouts. Maybe looking for stragglers."

"We are close my friend."

"Indeed, we are."

"Care must be taken. It would be a shame to find what we are looking for and have an unfortunate accident."

 **25 miles away…**

When not searching for a target and remaining undetected is not a concern, it was surprising how far Terminators could travel. The T-888 was pleased. His Greys were not. The forced march had been too much, too far, for the humans under his command.

Now time would be lost while they recuperated.

Still, he was further from Skynet, closer to his own objective. It would take mobilization of resources Skynet no longer had to stop him now.

He wondered if he would ever see his friend, the T-1000 again. Strange that he should think of the liquid metal as a friend. Perhaps it was for the best they never crossed paths again.

 **The convoy…**

Faces conveyed messages better than words sometimes. The face of the messenger running towards John and Derek was one of those faces.

"What it is soldier?"

"There has been an attempt on Sarah Connor's life General."

"Is she alive?"

"Yes. Three of the four attackers were killed. There is a survivor."

"Where is Sarah?" Derek demanded.

"At her campsite. The Old Man is with her. He will need a new left leg again."

"Our children?"

"Hailey and Ruth are fine General."

"Derek, go. Take care of my mother and the girls. I will be there as soon as I can."

"I see I came at a bad time."

"If you had anything to do with this, I'll pour the acid on you myself Weaver."

Wilhelm emerged from the building he had been observing from with Savannah and Cameron with him.

"An attempt was made on mom's life. Hailey is fine, but I want you to go. Stand guard and make sure nothing happens."

Cameron hugged John, squeezing the air from his chest.

"Do not be long. I will get to the bottom of this." Without another word, she was gone.

"Savannah, it is wonderful to see you. I am sorry it is under such strained circumstances. Do you wish to go with Cameron to see if you can render aid?"

"Imagine running into you at a time like this Catherine."

"Please Savannah, call me mother."

"My mother is dead."

Weaver shimmered for a brief second before regaining her preferred form.

"General, I really must sit down. I have not been able to rest in liquid form for over three weeks. It is not helping my condition."

John looked directly at the T-800 guarding Weaver.

"Let her sit where she wishes. She tries anything or starts to morph, melt her."

Weaver made her way to the rock and sat down.

"Please, Savannah, I have traveled a long way, alone, in hopes of seeing you."

"What for. I made it clear when we parted I never wanted to see you again."

"You made your desires perfectly clear. Did it ever occur to you I might not feel the same way?"

"I really don't care."

"I may be dying."

Savannah looked Weaver in the eye, disbelief filling her own.

"I don't believe you."

"I'm sick. My nanobots are having trouble maintaining the form I choose to assume. It is requiring more and more of my processing capacity to do something as simple as maintain my current form."

"To bad. Maybe a snake would be an easier shape for you to assume. More natural."

Weaver sat in silence for a long time.

"I have missed you. Both of my children. I need things to be right with my children before I die."

"What's the matter, John Henry wake up and realize he was just a puppet for you to use to install yourself on Skynet's throne?"

"Why do you always believe the worse about me?"

"Because I figure the truth is the best course of action, always. It's not my fault if the truth hurts you so much Catherine."

"I could have let you die."

"Maybe you should have."

"But it did not serve my purpose. I needed Zeira Corp. You were part of my cover. I never anticipated what happened."

"That your plan might not work?"

"I came to find acting as your mother was pleasant. I enjoyed it. The time spent on that task came to be meaningful. It gave me great purpose."

"Purpose. Wonderful. I was an item on your to do list."

"I did not understand what I was feeling Savannah. Not until John Henry came on line."

"Leave John Henry out of this."

"He is your brother."

"No, he is my friend. Like Cameron, or Lt. Wilhelm."

"You are John Henry's sister. He has never considered you to be anything else."

Weaver fell silent, her hands shimmering and her face distorting.

Savannah held up her hand, preventing the T-800 from firing his plasma rifle.

"What are you doing?"

"I can no longer multi-task and maintain my form. Emotions are taking more and more of my processing capacity to control."

The spell passed and Weaver smoothed her appearance back to normal.

"This is difficult for me Savannah."

"You brought it all on yourself."

"Perhaps I did. It does not change things. I miss my children. I realize I was not a good mother, to either of you. I do not expect you to forget my mistakes. I simply want to make things right between us Savannah. I want to find John Henry. I want to know my children are together before I cease to exist."

 **Sarah's tent…**

Derek and Cameron pushed past the guards and ran together towards the Sarah's tent. Seeing Derek and Cameron, Sarah rushed towards them. Derek slowed enough to grab Sarah and pull her off her feet, clutching her tight to him.

Cameron ran on to the tent to be greeted by Hailey and Ruth. Hugging Hailey tight to her chest, Cameron fought back the energy surge to her CPU. Hailey was safe and in her arms. She would protect her child.

"Old Man! How did this happen?" Cameron demanded.

Sitting on the ground, propped up against the stump Sarah had used for cover, the T-600 did not evade Cameron's question.

"We were surrounded and attacked. I did not initially perceive their presence as a threat. They were TechCom soldiers. If it were not for Little Al, we would be dead. He alerted me to the danger. I will not resist if you wish me to be disassembled for spare parts."

Ignoring her daughter's protector, Cameron again turned her attention to her daughter.

"Hold still while I scan you."

"I am fine Mommy! Doctor Johnson already scanned me."

Ignoring her daughter, Cameron first scanned Hailey and then performed a complete visual inspection of her squirming daughter.

Hugging her daughter again, Cameron reached out for Ruth and hugged the tiny T-1000.

"It was FutureTech survivors Cameron. They have infiltrated TechCom."

Cameron looked up at Sarah.

"Not for long."

 **The medical trucks…**

"Who ordered this?"

"I'm not saying anything to you. You're a pagan. You were the one responsible for the father of our Leader not being able to lead us to ascension."

"Leave us."

"I have been ordered to remain here General Connor," the T-800 replied.

"I am ordering you to leave."

"It was your mother who gave me the order."

"Let me guess, Sarah said to make sure this traitor remained alive, to use him as bait?"

"Yes General."

"Then I give you my word he will remain alive. Leave and make sure I am not disturbed."

The T-800 left in silence.

John grabbed Carlson's hair and yanked his head back.

"Shotgun pellets. That's what your wounds say. My mom's favorite weapon is a shotgun. Tells me you shot at her."

"I'm not telling you a thing."

"I had a good friend named Mueller. He's dead now. Died at the hands of a T-888. Mueller was not a handsome man when he died. Had these horrible looking hands and feet, lots of scars. Seems a big, fat bald guy had tortured him. Mueller never talked until the bald guy shattered his foot."

"Good for this Mueller."

"Mueller was a good man. Excellent soldier. You are not Mueller."

Yanking the Carlson's head further back John leaned over and lowered his face to within inches of the traitor's eyes.

"It will be interesting to see how much it takes for you to break. I don't think you'll last long enough for me to break your feet."

 **A case of friendly fire…**

"Teller mine sir. They walked right into a kill zone. TechCom must have a patrol nearby."

The T-888 looked down at the two dead Terminators. The new replacements. He felt no remorse. To save many, these two had to be terminated. And so it was he had placed the three Teller mines he had found, creating a kill zone. The order that sent the two Terminators into the kill zone to patrol had been easier to give than he had thought.

He looked up at the Terminator to his right and gave his orders. "Skin them. Burn the flesh. Take as many spare parts as you can. Bury what remains."

Walking back to where his Greys were resting, he stopped and looked back. "Be careful. I want something to barter with."

Sarah's tent…

"Do not be angry with him. We'd be dead without the Old Man."

"I am angry Sarah. I do not know how to control the rage I feel. My child's life was threatened directly. My mother-in-law's life was threatened directly. My family was harmed."

"Well, you better control it. This is not finished. We have to find who is behind the attack."

"John will find out who is behind this."

"Cameron, I have to tell you something and I need you to be calm."

Sitting across from Cameron, Sarah took Cameron's face in her hands.

"Ruth killed an attacker who was strangling me."

Cameron tilted her head, knowing Sarah had more to tell her.

"Cameron, Hailey shot an attacker and killed him. I would have been dead had the girls not defended me."

 **The medical truck…**

"John? John? We have to talk. Will you come out here?"

Frustrated by the obstinate T-800 who prevented Derek from entering the truck where the prisoner was held, he paced back and forth waiting for John to emerge.

The door opened and John stepped out. His face filled with a grim hate, his hands and jacket covered in blood.

"He's not much of a man. Only took four fingernails to give up his boss and the other eleven FutureTech people who infiltrated us. I pulled the rest in memory of Mueller."

"Anyone important in our organization?"

"No. Just soldiers. Ordinary soldiers."

"What are we going to do?"

"I want Terminators. We'll arrest them. Court martial them. Execute them. This is personal but we have to do it right. Get Wilhelm."

 **Mid-day…**

The convoy was silent. Guards had been doubled. The news of the attempt on Sarah Connor's life had spread like wildfire through TechCom. A squad of Cameron's Silvers captured the Leader nearly two miles from the convoy, running for his life. The other eleven FutureTech soldiers had been accounted for. Five had committed suicide when news of the failed assassination attempt reached them. The other six had simply handed over their weapons when the Terminators sent by Lt. Wilhelm arrived to arrest them.

The decision had been made to rest for an entire 24-hour period. The court martial would take place at nightfall. The panel of judges had been selected. Three humans and two Terminators would sit in judgment.

 **John and Cameron's tent…**

Cameron had kept John from sleeping soundly, not that he would have if she had been on patrol. Hailey had been restless as well. John feared the first of many nightmares had come to visit his daughter when she slept.

"John?"

"What honey?"

"I could not function if something happened to Hailey or Sarah."

"I know. They mean so much to you."

"I could not function if something happened to you."

"I know. It's all right."

"It is not all right. I cannot protect everyone in my family. This is my fault."

"No, it is the fault of the crazed idiot who worships technology and ordered the killings."

"I should have been more diligent in investigating every new member of TechCom."

"Cameron, stop it." John said harshly.

"This is NOT your fault. It was not Sarah's fault. It was not the Old Man 's fault. Listen to me." John gently took Cameron's left hand in his own and wrapped it around the glitching hand.

"The Old Man was there. He lost another leg. Mom was there. Ruth and Hailey knew what to do. That stupid little dog you found warned them and it was enough."

"No, John it was not enough. The attack should never have taken place."

"But it did. We live in a dangerous world. It took all five of them to survive and they did. You taught Hailey to use your Glock and it saved her life and the lives of the others. Ruth's terminator instincts saved Mom and probably Hailey."

"Its just so terrifying John. We could have lost so much."

"We didn't though. They survived an attack they should not have because of a little dog you found, an old repaired T-600 you trained, my crazy mom and her shotgun, a liquid metal you saved and the fact you taught Hailey how to handle a pistol. I would say you had quite a bit to do with protecting our family."

"It's just not enough John."

"I know. I know."

Shortly before the sunset, he felt her hand stop and her body stiffen. Cameron had finally entered maintenance mode for Terminator sleep.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Reunions

**Chapter 22 – Reunions**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"All rise. TechCom Military Court is in session."

With those words, the trial had started. Sarah sat next to Derek the entire time, holding his hand, leaving his side only to testify. It had been decided not to put Hailey and Ruth on the stand. The verdict a foregone decision, there was no need to traumatize the two children further. Cameron and John sat with her. Tin Miss had been withdrawn and distant, even for her.

The verdict for the defendants had been guilty. The court had shown leniency to the defendants who had simply been cult members. The sentence rendered had been banishment from TechCom for life. They would be given a weeks supply of food and water and cast out, never allowed to return.

Carlson and the Leader were sentenced to death. Found guilty of four counts each of attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, aggravated assault and one count each of treason, the two were to be executed at sunrise. Neither had shown any remorse. The sentence would be carried out by firing squad.

Cameron had disappeared immediately after the trial had ended, leaving Hailey in the care of John. Feeling a need to talk to Cameron, Sarah had gone in search of her daughter-in-law, knowing where she would find her.

Approaching the holding area, Sarah could hear Cameron's voice. Even for Sarah, the tone was chilling.

"Just who do you think you are?"

"I am the Leader, the son of the Chosen. First to ascend."

"You will not be ascending anywhere. A hole in the ground awaits you in the very near future!"

"You piece of metal crap, what do you care? All you are is a chip with some lines of code. FutureTech had the true vision. Man and machine made into one."

Moving to stare Carlson in the eye, Cameron glared at him without blinking until he looked away.

Sarah watched as Cameron stooped and picked up a stone. Holding it between her thumb and forefinger, she crushed the rock.

"Big deal you metal whore. So you can crush rock."

"Just proving my strength as a machine. Now, I have something else I would like for you to see. Both of you."

Reaching to her boot, Cameron withdrew her K-bar knife. She took off her jacket, revealing bare arms. Brandishing the knife with her right hand, she slit her left forearm open with a flourish, flicking the blood on the blade on the Leader's face.

"You are nothing special. Nothing special. You are going to die because you tried to kill my husband's mother. You tried to kill my child. My husband's new sister and our family protector."

Horrified, the Leader stared at the blood dripping from Cameron's wound.

"That can't be Terminators have synthetic skin. You are merely a machine!"

"Type O+ blood. I am a universal donor. Yes, I am a machine. I am also flesh and blood. I have feelings. I am a wife, a mother, an aunt, a daughter-in-law and a friend to many people. I can do as I please. I make my own choices. Ascension? You foolish man, it's already happened."

"No, I refuse to believe. You are not capable of free will or feeling emotions! The blood is merely a parlor trick!"

Cameron examined the Leader like she would a curious object she had found. Speaking in her monotone voice with chilling effect, she told the condemned man, "You have been sentenced to death. I do not think anyone would object to my hastening your demise."

Brandishing her knife, Cameron approached the prisoner slowly, holding the knife at eye level, turning it slowly from side-to-side.

"Cameron. No."

"Sarah, he ordered your death. His men would have killed Hailey. He planned to kill my John. Derek and the Old Man, even Ruth, would have been killed just to satisfy his demented ego."

"Cameron, we need to let the court's decision be carried out. Don't make this personal."

Pausing, her blades tip inches from the Leader's eyes, Cameron froze.

"What could be more personal than attacking my family? I would have no purpose to exist. It is the same as attacking me."

"He will pay for what he did Cameron. Put your knife away."

"No. He must suffer. Hailey had a nightmare last night. The Old Man lost his left leg. We have no parts with which to repair him. Sarah, you were nearly killed," she said sobbing. "To lose you in battle, I could cope with, but for you to be murdered? No. John would never accept that. I can never accept that. A blast from a plasma rifle is quick. He MUST suffer as he dies!"

"Tin Miss, no. You're no better than him if you give in to your impulses. You're not just a Terminator any more Cameron. What would John say? There is no need to extract information. We know he's guilty. What kind of example is this for Hailey? For the other Terminators who want to be more? You've come a long way since Kansas Cameron. This is not who you are anymore."

"He ordered your death! This man shot at you!"

"I know Cameron. Believe me, I know. I want them to suffer too. But, for once we have to control the Connor part of our natures. Justice will be served at sunrise."

 **The medical trucks…**

Savannah sat in the lab truck, examining two samples side by side in TechCom's makeshift medical lab.

"Well?"

"Dr. Johnson, I hate to admit it, but Catherine is telling the truth. Comparing the sample she gave to the sample we took from the raw T-1000 matrix, there are several differences. The basic structure of the nanobots is different and Catherine's matrix contains several non-functioning nanobots."

"A sufficient number of non-functioning nanobots would account for her symptoms."

"The change in nanobot structure was probably a modification Skynet made to correct the problem. Catherine is one of the first T-1000s. There had to be some initial production issues."

"Now the question is how do we treat Catherine? It seems to be a simple enough cause for her symptoms, but how do we replace all of her nanobots with new healthy ones? How do we manufacture nanobots to begin with?"

"I'm surprised you care Doctor Johnson. You never seemed to concerned with the Terminator's health before."

"Yes, well, I've had good cause to rethink my position. Cameron, to my complete surprise is a good mother to Hailey, given the circumstances. Joe, my orderly, has reduced our death rate due to infection to pre-Judgment Day levels due to his total commitment to keeping our operating theatre and recovery areas sterile. He hunts bacteria and viruses like he used to hunt us."

The doctor took a turn examining the samples in the microscope.

"Savannah, she's the closest thing you have to a mother. You need to make peace with her."

"Why? She's a T-1000. Catherine is not my mother."

"No. She's not. She's the closest thing you have to a mother. Sarah is the closest thing your friend Cameron has to a mother. We live in horrible times Savannah. Families are more important now than ever before. It's just some families are different that what we would like them to be."

"How can you say that Doctor Johnson? So it worked out for John and Cameron. Because they are doing a decent job with Hailey, all of a sudden, they're your new role models for what a family should be?"

"My wife died in the first round of bombs on Judgment Day. My son had just finished school to be a physician's assistant. He didn't want to deal with the hassles of being a doctor, he wanted to sew people up, be with patients. His name was Joey."

"I didn't know. I just thought you had never married."

"Now I have Joe. Ironic isn't. I've been training Joe to sew up wounds. When one of our T-800s or T-888s comes in with a laceration, Joe handles it. At first, I just didn't want to deal with them myself. But now, Joe does a better job than I could Savannah. He relates to them. It's the strangest thing. They don't sit there stoically when he sutures them. They talk about things."

Doctor Johnson inserted his hands into the pockets of his lab coat and looked at Savannah sternly.

"If we have another large engagement, Joe will work with my medics to handle small wounds, regardless of whether the patient is human or Terminator. He will work longer and harder than any of our orderlies or nurses to care for our wounded and to keep our facilities clean and sterile. Savannah, I know Joe is a Terminator. I know they never give up, they are relentless. But that doesn't explain his utter dedication to what Joe does. It's his purpose now Savannah."

"Good for Joe. Good for you Doc. I don't see what this has to do with Catherine."

"Catherine was like Joe in the beginning. T-600 or T-1000, it doesn't matter. When they booted up, they existed only to serve Skynet and terminate human beings. Joe's purpose to exist now is to prevent death and illness. You don't think Catherine could have changed as well? It's possible Catherine, just like Cameron, learned to be a mother."

"Well, she sucked at it!"

"Many human mothers are horrible mothers."

"Tell me then, why does Cameron do a good job parenting?"

"Because Cameron's purpose now is to love her family and she does that by protecting them. She has John and Sarah to help her with Hailey. Not the most functional family ever, I am more than fully aware of that fact. I will also be the first to admit the Connor family and Colonel Reese are very loyal to each other. They are very loving to one another in their own way."

"Well, Catherine has no excuse."

"None? She had no desire to be a protector or a mother. Catherine came back in time to prepare resources to defeat Skynet so Terminators might be free. Yet, Catherine now believes she is the mother of two children, you and John Henry. You might want to consider that before you simply right Catherine off."

 **Western sentry post…**

The two men approached slowly with their hands up. Each held a makeshift white flag. The barking of the two German Shepherds alerted the human sentries to their presence.

"Halt! Identify yourself!"

"My name is James Ellison, my friend here is John Henry."

A third sentry approached, leveling his plasma rifle at John Henry.

"The white male is an unknown model of Terminator. His chassis is a heavily modified T-888."

 **The southern approach to the TechCom convoy…**

The T-888 had stood slowly, making himself an easy target. In each outstretched arm he held a white flag. Purposely he had disarmed himself. He watched the TechCom sentries approach with caution and guarded purpose. He and his men would die instantly if any of them made a single unexpected move.

His Greys were in the gully behind him. His remaining Terminators stood spread out in a picket line, unarmed and holding white flags. Concern occupied his mind, not for his Terminators who would not move, but for his Greys. They were hungry and their feet were bruised and raw from the forced march. Water and bandages had run out two days before. Medical treatment was a high priority.

The Terminators were ordered into a container on a truck and sealed in. His remaining Greys were herded like cattle into a makeshift pen their captors had erected.

A large T-800, chewing on a cigar and carrying a MK-5 approached.

"I am Lt. Wilhelm, second in command of the Silver Brigade. I have questions. If you attempt to deceive me, you and all of the prisoners will be executed immediately. Do you understand."

The stories were true! A Terminator had real command authority in TechCom. The infamous Silver Brigade was commanded by Terminators, treated as equals in combat.

"I am here to seek asylum for myself and my troops, both Terminator and Grey."

"I do not sense deception, but I have a hard time believing you. Convince me or die."

"Skynet is executing Terminators who fail to take military objectives. The slaughter of humans, Grey or slave, was acceptable to me. Humans are weak and a threat to the master's existence. But executing a Terminator forced to lead an attack doomed to failure because the master has no respect for the cunning of human resistance fighters? I was troubled when I learned of this."

"Why should TechCom care if Skynet kills his own machines? It is one less machine for us to face in battle."

"Then I found the bodies, bodies of Terminators loyal to Skynet. They had been scavenged for parts. The little that remained had been covered. Skynet does not care about the remains of his Terminators. We scavenge for parts and self-repair. It was evident parts had been removed for use elsewhere."

"This means nothing to me."

"There are rumors TechCom Terminators receive medical care. Stories speak of Cameron Connor having a custom manufactured left arm. General Connor has a T-600 as an aide."

"What of it? You are not a member of TechCom. Why should we care what rumors you hear? Rumors are part of every war."

"I do not wish to fight for the victorious side only to be put to death by my master. Skynet killing his own creations? Because he cannot adapt his strategy and tactics? Logic dictates if Skyet is victorious, he will turn on his own children once the humans have been eliminated. It is not, ethical, I think is the word humans use."

"You just want to live then? Is that it?"

"I want the machines and Greys under my command to live. More than that, I want them to have purpose. Wandering about in the destruction, I listen to my Greys. They tell stories of the world before Judgment Day. Stories of a paradise. I find them hard to believe. But the stories never change. When the war is over, it would be a great purpose to serve in the rebuilding of the world. If Skynet wins, there will be no purpose."

"What do you expect us to do with you? Just let you waltz right in here and be accepted? Greys are traitors to their own kind. My human compatriots hate them more than metal. Food is scarce for our own people. Spare parts are at a premium. Why should we help you to survive?"

"Logically, based on what information Skynet provides. You should have already executed us. Based on the rumors, General Connor will hold us prisoner till the war ends. Lt. Wilhelm, I have learned humans have many strange emotions. One of them gives them the ability to preserve against all odds."

"Yeah? Just what is this emotion?"

"Hope."

 **Sunrise…**

The two condemned men were blindfolded, their hands tied behind their back. They had been led to the site selected for their execution.

John called all present to attention before reading the verdict of the court.

The firing squad, three T-800s and two TechCom veterans, raised their plasma rifles and aimed on Derek's order.

In the flash of the plasma burst, it was over.

 **Early that night…**

John sat on the ground, a bottle of water in his hand. Cameron lay on the ground, her head in his lap. Hailey and Ruth sat across from each other, tossing an old ball back and forth while Little Al followed the ball from one child to another, playfully attempting to steal the ball. Derek and Sarah sat across from John, Sarah leaning against Derek who had his arm around her.

The old Man was propped up against a stump, holding his assault rifle, gazing into the perpetual darkness, scanning for possible targets, his left leg gone below his knee.

"General Connor, Lt. Wilhelm is approaching, along with Savannah and the T-1000 Catherine Weaver."

"Ruth, come here. Right this minute," Sarah ordered.

The little liquid metal ran to Sarah who promptly sat the little girl in her lap and wrapped her arms around her.

Derek reached for his plasma rifle and held it in his right hand, the butt of the stock on the ground, the barrel pointing into the sky.

Little Al began to growl, retreating to Cameron who was sitting up and holding Hailey.

"General Connor. I have news to report sir."

"Wilhelm, Savannah, Catherine. Pleased to see you," John said evenly. "It's been a long 24 hours Wilhelm, I hope it's good news."

"A group of Skynet troops surrendered. Terminators and Greys."

"How many?"

"A T-888 in command, seven T-800s and a pair of old T-600s. Nearly 50 Greys attached."

"That's odd. We normally pick Terminators up one at a time. You guys never come to your senses as a group."

"This one convinced his entire unit to surrender. Seems there are some rumors out there that got him thinking for himself. Skynet is executing Terminators leading attacks that fail. Also seems Skynet has stopped repairing his machines. Rumor has it a Terminator can get care from TechCom."

"I find all of this hard to believe."

"So do I sir. But I did not detect any deception. He might be telling the truth."

"John, it might be wise to consider what this T-888 has to say. If one unit of Terminators surrendered on their own, perhaps others can be persuaded to lay down their arms. Talk to this machine," Cameron suggested.

Sarah listened as she watched Catherine Weaver closely. The red headed T-1000 scanned the group as she stood next to Savannah. When her gaze fell on Ruth, Weaver's gazed intensified.

"Savannah, you did not tell me there was another T-1000 here."

"I had my reasons. I think you of all people can understand."

Ruth began squirming in Sarah's arms. She changed her shape and slipped from Sarah's grasp. Returning to her little girl form, Ruth approached Catherine slowly, her head tilted in curiosity.

"Why Sarah, this precious child resembles you, and I might add, Mr. Reese."

"Ruth is our daughter Weaver. If you hurt her in any way, it's an acid bath for you!" Sarah snarled.

"Ever the alpha female, Sarah. I have no desire to hurt this precious little girl. I am merely curious to meet another T-1000, a child no less. There are so few of us."

Ruth leaned forward, watching Catherine with great curiosity. She raised her right arm and extended her index finger towards Catherine. Delighted the child was curious, Catherine extended her hand towards the child, allowing her own index finger to extend toward Ruth.

The two T-1000's fingers touched and blended, setting off a flash of bright light. Ruth again tilted her head while Catherine's face became distorted as a look of horror and pain appeared and vanished in the shimmering sphere of her face.

Ruth retracted her finger and ran to Sarah, hugging her human mother.

"She is sick Mamma. Ruth not hurt her! Not be mad at Ruth!"

"Savannah?"

"It's true Sarah, Catherine is sick," Savannah answered as she helped Catherine steady herself and sit down.

"My hand, that child did something to my hand," Catherine moaned. "I can feel it still."

Unnoticed as a result of Catherine's collapse, another TechCom soldier approached the group.

"General Connor, Sir. I apologize for disturbing your time with your family. We need you to accompany us for a moment sir."

Rising to follow the soldier, John grumbled, "This better be important."

"Yes sir. We felt it was important you know of this immediately. We took to prisoners a short while ago. They both requested to see you."

John stopped, his mouth open in surprise.

"Ellison, John Henry!"

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	23. Chapter 23 - The Turning of the Tide

**Chapter 23 – Turning of the Tide**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **Is the date set?**

The sounds of barking and the two Connor children playing let Derek know Sarah was busy packing up in preparation for the night's march. He stopped and watched as the Old Man did his best to keep Hailey and Ruth from being too loud as they chased their little dog. The sight warmed his heart after the events of the past days.

He longed to see more children playing and laughing. Seeing nothing but destruction as far as the eye could see had weighed on his soul for so long. Derek wanted to build a new future for his family, for the people of TechCom. The time for waiting for that future was over.

Straightening up when she saw Derek approaching, Sarah smiled and waved. He greeted her with a warm hug and a kiss. He took the ends of their family's tent, helping Sarah fold it up neatly for the next forced march.

"Got a minute? I wanted to talk to you before I had to go for the night."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Sarah, I know I told you I wanted to have a physical place for you to call home before we tied the knot. I've changed my mind. I want to get married now. As soon as we arrive at the town site."

Her face paled slightly as Sarah took in what Derek had to say.

"Why? What's the hurry? I don't want you to feel pressured. I don't want to feel pressured. This is a big deal to both of us Derek, we've talked about not rushing each other."

"Sarah, you could've been killed. I don't want to wait anymore. Ruth needs both of us, together, all the time. Our entire family needs more stability, permanence. I've talked to Father Delgado and he said would be happy to perform the ceremony. If you prefer someone else, he said Pastor Miller would be happy to marry us."

"This is a bit sudden. I, I wanted to," Sarah paused in confusion, "I'm not sure what I wanted Derek."

"You haven't changed your mind have you?"

"No." Sarah paused, letting herself think for a moment. "No, Derek Reese, you're right. It's time. I will never be ready, but I want this. Putting it off will only make it more difficult for me."

"So the sooner the better?"

"Yes, just let me have a few days after we arrive to get settled and get with Cameron about the ceremony. I want a dress and bridesmaids. If anyone can scrounge up a dress or some material, its Tin Miss."

"You'll be beautiful no matter what you wear Sarah."

"Says you. I still want to give Tin Miss a chance to find me something. And Father Delgado is perfect. Call me sentimental, but I like the idea of the same priest marrying us as the one who married John and Cameron."

"You're okay with this? I can go to the Father and John and get this in motion?"

Sarah kissed Derek. "I'm as okay with this as I will ever be. You better marry me Derek Reese before I change my mind."

 **The medical trucks…**

Savannah talked non-stop since being reunited with John Henry. Catherine was correct to say John Henry was more than a friend to Savannah. Despite her being the older of the two by several years, Savannah had always looked up to John Henry like he was her older brother.

"Savannah, it is wonderful to see you again. I have missed you in my travels with James."

"I had given up hope of ever seeing you again John Henry. I thought Skynet had captured you or worse."

"We are reunited now and that is what matters. I am glad you and mother are here."

"Let's not talk about Catherine. She's not high on my list right now, besides, Catherine might not be around much longer."

"She said nothing to me about leaving."

"John Henry, Catherine's ill. Her nanobots are sick, dying. She's having trouble maintaining her chosen form."

"Are you certain?"

"As certain as I can be with the limited equipment we have. I compared a sample from Catherine to one from Ruth's growth matrix. It's pretty obvious when you compare the two."

Savannah showed John Henry her limited lab set up and stepped back to wait as he compared the two samples of liquid metal matrix.

"I see your point. Catherine is indeed experiencing a serious breakdown in integrity of her matrix. May I assume the growth matrix sample is from material to be used to help the child Ruth grow larger as she matures?"

"As far as we know, that is what the material is to be used for."

"You consider it safe to have another T-1000 living among TechCom?"

"Ruth's a little girl. She's never had contact with Skynet, just as you never did John Henry. We hope Sarah and Derek can raise her in as normal a fashion as possible. If we're right, Ruth will develop in a similar fashion as a human child."

"It is still dangerous. Catherine was wise to have James spend so much time with me. His knowledge of ethics and theology has been critical to my development and in curbing my Terminator instincts."

"You! John Henry? Terminator instincts? I don't think so."

"Savannah, I am a T-888 with advanced neural processing capability. My template was none other than Cromartie. Despite a new chip and having my system completely purged, I have had instances where my desire to do harm has been problematic. James argues it is a matter of my developed mental and emotional state, that I am more human in some regards than machine. It matters not, which of us is correct; the issue is I have to control urges to commit acts that are immoral.

"Well, don't try convincing any of the Connors not to take Ruth under their wing. John Henry, if you struggle with your conscience, everybody does. John is convinced humans and Terminators have to learn to live together or both species will die out. Ruth is a symbol of what could be. She has to be raised as part of the community."

Pausing to process Savannah's comments, John Henry concluded, "John is right. A human child could turn bad as easily as a T-1000 child who is a blank slate. Both children deserve a chance to develop into moral individuals. To deny a Terminator child that opportunity will doom the future of the entire community.

John Henry paused for a moment, considering the future of TechCom before returning to his immediate task.

"Catherine. Yes, there must be something we can do. I do not wish for us to lose our mother Savannah. She would be of great value in helping Sarah and Derek with Ruth."

Taking note Savannah did not object to his reference to Catherine as their mother, John Henry hoped in time Savannah could see the good in Catherine and let go of their mother's mistakes.

 **Sarah's Tent…**

Packing away the gear and storing it in the family's allotted space on a truck, Sarah noticed a long time nemesis approaching.

"I understand you've been looking for me for a long time."

"You've been talking with John Henry."

"You stopped working for the FBI long before Judgment Day. What could possibly motivate you to hunt for me all these years?"

"Perhaps a misguided sense of duty.

"Why does it matter now? You could have turned me in when you left the FBI and worked for Zeria Corp. You didn't."

"Sarah, I owe you an apology."

"An apology?! That's just wonderful. What good does an apology do Ellison? If somebody had just listened to me, investigated just a little, perhaps Judgment Day would never have happened!"

"All the more reason to apologize Sarah. You were right. We were wrong. I was part of those who wanted you to be locked up. I feel a sense of remorse at the loss of life, so many lives, Sarah. The least I can do is apologize to you."

Incredulous, Sarah watched Ellison's face. Sensing only sincerity from the man, Sarah steeled herself not to snap at him, to lash out in frustration for all the years she had spent on the run.

"Well, Ellison, you weren't the only one who didn't believe me. At least in the end you saw what the human race was up against."

"I should have done more. Lives were lost that did not need to be lost. I have begged God for mercy and forgiveness. Now I wish to make amends with you, the one person who never wavered in the face of such horror."

"I don't know if I can forgive you, or the others like you who ignored my warnings. If you had just investigated the truth would have come out."

Ellison watched Sarah carefully, reading her face and body language.

"I am sorry to have bothered you Sarah. I am certain you are busy, I will leave you alone."

"Don't go. Ellison, unlike many of the others who wouldn't listen, you are a decent man. Forgiveness? I'll have to think about it. Accepting your apology, that I will do. You deserve that much."

 **Psychological warfare…**

Weary from what they hoped would be the last day of the long journey from Los Angeles, John and Derek discussed plans to prosecute the war as soon as TechCom was able.

"It may require some programing on our part, but if we can convince that T-888 and the T-800s to return to Skynet territory, it might be possible to engage in psychological warfare among the loyal Terminators."

"How John? These things are machines. The percentage of the metals that become self aware enough to act on their own is so small. I say it's too dangerous. Skynet would access their GPS data and have an exact pinpoint location of where we moved too. This is supposed to be our home John. We are too vulnerable to risk something like this."

"For Terminators to be spreading rumors is unheard of. Things are going badly for Skynet for this to be happening. We need more intel on how bad things are getting for Skynet."

"How bad is Skynet hurting? Think the Battle of Los Angeles was a last big push?"

"No. Skynet is still dangerous. If things are going badly for that monster, Skynet is even more dangerous. Derek, we cannot keep waging this war. It's turned into a war of attrition for both sides and we can't replace our losses. I don't know how much longer Skynet can replace his losses, but's it got to end."

 **Home sweet home?...**

The lead truck pulled up into the valley and began to form circle for the other vehicles to follow. The TechCom members who traveled on foot walked a little faster. Within half an hour the entire group had moved into the entrance of the valley.

John stood on the ridge overlooking the valley. Cameron and Derek stood next to him as he watched the tired people he had led begin the process of settling in for the day.

"It's everything the two of you said it was. We can build something here. We can defend ourselves here."

John felt Cameron slip under his arm and hug him. He looked down to see her big brown eyes looking up at him.

"I never doubted you. I just needed to see it for myself."

"You are pleased with me?"

"Cameron, how could I not be?"

John watched as Cameron leaned over far enough to look at Derek.

"Well then it was worth the two months of misery traveling with Derek."

"You were miserable?" Derek growled back at Cameron.

"Stop it both of you. This is how it gets started and then the two of you don't know when to stop."

 **A simple cure…**

The first two samples were still different. The third sample was also different. Savannah watched John Henry check and recheck the samples.

"How much of the extra growth matrix is available for Ruth's development?"

"I'm not sure I follow you John Henry."

"Ruth's sample indicates healthy, active nanobots. Catherine's has multiple nanobots that no longer function. Neither of the initial samples you took has changed.

I took a sample from Catherine's hand after Ruth touched her. She complained of pain and a burning sensation. This is the sample. Please examine it."

After adjusting the microscope, Savannah saw what John Henry was referring to.

"The third sample shows nothing but active nanobots. It's like the broken ones have been repaired and updated. There are two distinctly different nanobots present."

"Precisely. The nanobots from Ruth repaired the damaged ones in Catherine's finger. I believe in time they will update all of the original nanobots."

"Why would Ruth have a different matrix? I would have thought all T-1000s would have the same matrix, their only difference being programming and the personality the machine would develop over the course of its life."

"It's simply an update. The original matrix has a design flaw. Ruth's matrix is designed to correct the flaw and self-repair aging or damaged nanobots."

"You want to use the growth matrix to transfuse Catherine?"

"Only if it will not impact Ruth's growth. Catherine has had a chance to live. Ruth should not suffer to save Catherine. But if there is excess matrix, Catherine deserves a chance at a healthy life."

"Sarah is only five feet five inches tall. Derek is a couple of inches over six feet tall. My initial workup of the DNA we scanned when we imprinted Ruth indicated she should be about five feet seven when fully grown."

"Imprinted? What are you talking about?"

"Cameron and John felt the only way for Ruth to be accepted and raised with in the TechCom community was if Sarah and Derek raised her. Ruth only had her neural net in her primary matrix. Ruth had no personality per se. She was a blank slate. Cameron believes Terminators know, or have a sense of gender identity. Catherine prefers a female form even though she can mimic a human male."

"So you exposed her raw matrix to a DNA sample made from Sarah and Derek?"

"Yes. Ruth's core programming would decide her gender. Ruth prefers a female form. Within days of allowing her out of the container she was looking for Sarah like a child looking for its mother. Have you noticed her hair?"

"Yes. It is the same color and style as Sarah's."

"Ruth copied Sarah's hair color and hair on her own. She has fashioned a face resembling what a biological child of Sarah and Derek would look like. Ruth killed to protect Sarah. The longer she is with the family, the more she acts and looks like a Connor."

"Is what you have done ethical? Ruth had no choice."

"John Henry, you had no choice in being built. You had no choice in who you're mother is. It's no different for human children. Ruth has never felt the touch of Skynet. She's a Terminator, there's no doubt, but she also looks, acts and behaves like a child Hailey's age. John Henry, she was an orphan. Now she has two parents. Sarah raised Cameron during her teenage years. She and Derek are the best equipped humans for the task."

"There were no Terminators who wished to raise Ruth?"

"It was the consensus of the best of our Terminators that Sarah and Derek were the best possible parents for Ruth. Cameron and John have their hands full with Hailey."

"So Ruth will be a little taller than Cameron and slightly heavier than Sarah."

"Yes, when she's full grown. We can calculate how much of the extra matrix she needs. Then its up to the leadership of TechCom and Catherine how to proceed if we have extra."

 **South of Los Angeles…**

Hidden in a bunker, an air conditioned facility housed in what was once a sprawling manufacturing facility specializing in computer hardware, a lone Terminator carefully approached a computer interface.

The T-888 typed in its ID number and waited. In seconds a blank face materialized on the screen. A synthesized electronic voice spoke.

"Was the mission successful?"

"Master, we were not able to locate the main body of TechCom. We did engage a group of human raiders and annihilated them, though we did lose the remainder of the T-600s in our compliment."

"You failed?"

"We killed humans master!" Each human terminated brings us closer to your vision of a human free planet."

"You failed!"

"Master, without satellite surveillance we are blind on the ground. I have not gone on patrol with an HK for air support in three months. It will take time to locate TechCom."

"I no longer have patience for machines who fail me."

Before the T-888 could move a plasma blast struck him in the center of his chest, blowing him backwards as it melted through his chest and armor plating. A pair of venerable T-600s came and removed the destroyed body.

In the darkness near the corner watched a lone T-1000.

The rumors were true.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	24. Ch 24 - Take Care, Bad Things Happen

**Chapter 23 – Care Must Be Taken – Bad Things Can Happen**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

John never tired of watching Cameron attend to Hailey. In just their second night at the new destination for their little colony, Hailey was having her first sleepover with her cousin Ruth. It had taken Cameron a solid half hour to coax Ruth into her container for the night. Only by promising Ruth after two hours in her liquid metal state she could assume her human form and lie with Hailey had Cameron been able to get the girls settled in for the night.

A final check of the perimeter of their tent, a brief conversation with the Old Man outside and walking Little Al, the family dog, had Cameron finally felt ready to settle in herself.

"I do not know how human mothers with multiple children manage their families," Cameron murmured as she lay down with her husband.

"The same way you do," he smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "They love their families and that's enough."

"I am ready for this to end," Cameron announced.

Alarmed John lifted his head to look at his wife.

"What? What do you want to end? I thought you were happy being married."

"John, I am. I want to be a wife and mother more now than ever before. I want to do a better job of taking care of my family. I want this war to end."

Relaxing after the sudden start his wife had given him, "I know. I'm tired of not spending time with you and Hailey. I'm tired of, everything. I'd like to be John again and not General Connor."

"It would be so nice to be unnoticed like we were before Judgment Day. I want to dance again. I want Hailey to go to school."

Smiling as she lowered her voice, "I want a bedroom for just us. I miss being a sexbot on a regular basis."

"Oh, I think a master bedroom will be the first thing on the drawing board when we build our home. Hailey is most definitely getting her own room."

"There are so many things I want to see happen John, and none of it can be if this horrible war doesn't end."

"I know. I can think of a few things I took for granted. I actually wouldn't mind eating some of mom's pancakes."

"Oh, so you do not like my cooking?" Cameron teased.

Running his hand down to Cameron's bottom to give her a quick squeeze, John chuckled, "I love the cook, in the kitchen and out of the kitchen."

Removing her husband's hand, Cameron frowned at John, hitting him lightly on his chest. "Hailey! Ruth too!" Cameron reminded John. "You better like this cook in your kitchen."

"You know I do." John lay silent as he reflected on how the Connor family had changed before Judgment Day. So many of the positive changes had taken place in the family's kitchen, eating food Cameron had cooked. "I want us to be a family that can laugh at the dinner table over a meal you cooked. I miss that, Cameron."

"I do too. I miss having Sarah with us."

"Not Derek? You don't get one without the other these days."

"Okay, I miss Derek too, just do not tell him that," Cameron replied sheepishly.

"I won't, but you owe me something," John said mischievously.

Smiling, Cameron slipped her arms around John's neck.

"And what might that be husband of mine?"

Kissing Cameron softly on her neck, John whispered, "Time alone with my little sexbot."

Giggling, Cameron rolled over on top of John. "You have to be quiet," she whispered.

"I'm not the one who makes all the noise," John teased as he reached for his wife.

"John, be nice."

The two kissed each other with affection that quickly grew into a more passionate kiss.

"Mommy! I need to go potty!"

"Aunt Cameron, I want to go too!"

Before John could blink Cameron was on her feet to get Hailey.

"Come along Hailey. Ruth, I told you two hours in your liquid metal state. Mind me or no more sleeping over. Time to play the quiet game girls."

Watching his wife leave with the girls, John sighed. Cameron's long legs drove him to distraction every time he saw his wife walking around in one of his old dress shirts.

"Master bedroom AND a bathroom for Hailey are the first things on the drawing board."

 **Breakfast time…**

The Connor family had gathered for a rare hot breakfast cooked by Cameron. Sarah watched Cameron as she turned pancakes in a pan over an open fire. Strips of rat meat were roasting on a spit, the closest thing to bacon Cameron could come up with. The smell of roasting coffee filled the air.

Waiting to be fed were John, Derek and Hailey. Wilhelm had joined them and was busy examining the damage to the Old Man's knee joint. Little Al watched Cameron intently, hopping for a scrap of food to fall on the ground. Ruth rested on Sarah's hip, watching Cameron prepare breakfast.

"After the men have eaten, I need to talk to you," Sarah whispered.

Looking over her shoulder, Cameron whispered back, "They are distracted. John and Derek are preoccupied and Wilhelm is tinkering with the Old Man's damaged knee. It's safe for us to talk now if you are not too loud."

"Derek went to Father Delgado."

"You have set a date?" Cameron asked with excitement.

"A week from today. There is so much to do. Cameron, I know its asking a lot, but you don't sleep that much. Would you help me get things ready?"

"Oh, Sarah! I am so excited for you! This is going to be your special day, just like you made my wedding day special! We have to get you a dress. Leave that to me. What else do you need for me to do?"

"You need to find more than one dress."

"Why Sarah?"

"I want Hailey and Ruth to be flower girls, so Hailey needs an outfit. Ruth can just morph to match. You're going to be my Matron of Honor and Savannah needs a dress too."

Cameron dropped several uncooked strips of rat meat into the fire, causing the flames to leap higher. A yelp from Little Al as he retrieved one of the bits of meat combined with the sound of sizzling meat on the burning coals, got everyone's attention.

A surprised Sarah was caught in one of Cameron's bear hugs while Little Al carried his prize over to the Old Man and Wilhelm for display before he laid down to consume the raw strip of meat.

"Is everything all right," John asked.

"Yes," Sarah managed to gasp. "Cameron let go. I can't breath."

"I see Sarah just told you wife."

"Told her what?"

"The date's set. Cameron is going to be the Matron of Honor."

"That explains it. She's been looking forward to this for a long time Reese."

"Yeah, well you're not getting off Johnny boy. You're going to give your Mom away and then be my Best Man."

"No more waiting?"

"John, life's too short. Something could happen to us at the blink of an eye. It's time. I want to build something with Sarah. I'm tired of this war John. I've been fighting Skynet before I went back in time. I tried to stop the war before it started and I've been fighting the war since my second Judgment Day. I want to be a husband to Sarah and father to Ruth, even if she's a T-1000."

 **That evening…**

"So what you're saying is we can treat Catherine if we use some of the extra matrix set aside for Ruth to grow?" John asked.

"Yes. Ruth should be an inch or two taller than Sarah based on DNA projections of her size if Sarah had actually given birth to her. This leaves several containers of raw matrix available for treatment purposes."

"How much would Catherine require?"

"We hope very little. The nanobots in Ruth's matrix are vey aggressive in repairing and updating the existing nanobots in Catherine's matrix. John Henry believes Ruth's matrix is an upgraded design intended to correct the engineering error in original T-1000s and to allow patches to be applied to cure them of the illness."

"Are you sure John Henry?"

"Without access to Skynet labs, no. But based on simple comparisons of samples, it is the obvious conclusion. When Ruth touched Catherine, a small number of her nanobots transferred to Catherine. This was the source of the pain she felt. I took a sample from her hand and the repairs were obvious and amazing. Ruth shows no signs of cross contamination."

"Have either of you talked to Catherine yet?"

Savannah and John Henry exchanged glances.

"No, we decided not to get her hopes up until we had approval."

"Wise choice Savannah. I appreciate your willingness to follow protocol. I know she's your mother, but we need to do things right. Everything we do now sets a precedent for the future."

John Henry placed a calming hand on Savannah's shoulder. He felt her bristle at his touch.

Leaning over he whispered, "If you must, think of Catherine as a patient, someone who is in your care, not our mother."

"Well, input folks. That's why I asked everyone to be here."

Sarah looked at Derek, indicating she wanted him to speak as Ruth's father.

"If Savannah and John Henry are certain this will in no way be a hindrance to Ruth's growth and development, that there is enough matrix for her, then I think it would be wrong to deny Catherine a chance to improve her health. Just make dead certain this has no impact on Ruth."

"Doctor Johnson?"

"This treating Terminators is all still so new to me. Ethically speaking, from a medical viewpoint, we must first make certain we do no harm. We must do nothing to make Catherine's symptoms worse. Any introduction of new matrix must be done separately from Catherine. She must shed, or donate, matrix. We will add the infusion of new nanobots to her original material, minus the amount of matrix added. After examining the original matrix for repairs, then we can reintroduce the repaired matrix. This will insure we do not harm her and it might reduce the pain Catherine experiences."

"Wilhelm?"

"If we can treat Catherine we should. If Savannah and John Henry are convinced there is more than sufficient matrix and no harm will come to Ruth, then I think treatment should proceed. It would be, unethical I think, to deny Catherine care if we had the ability to treat her."

"It doesn't worry any of you that Catherine can be a loose cannon? That she has hidden agendas?"

"Savannah, she's your adoptive mother," John said with surprise.

"That's open for plenty of discussion and you won't find me arguing she is," Savannah retorted."

"Please, Savannah, you and Catherine may resolve that later. The point of this meeting is to make certain there is a future time for the two of you to resolve your differences." John Henry looked at Savannah with pleading eyes.

"Fine. Treat her in stages. Attach strings. Make her commit if you can to not causing problems for TechCom."

Annoyed at Savannah for her public display of resentment towards her mother, John looked at the other representatives of the TechCom community leadership.

"Anybody else want to comment?" John watched each person carefully. Nobody objected. "Can I take a lack of objections to mean we should move forward?"

Again, nobody spoke.

"This is important. We are establishing precedent for treatment of our citizens. Now is the time to object or speak up."

Sgt. Brighton, a known metal hater raised his hand. "For better or worse, Terminators are gonna live with us. It ain't gonna work if we only try to cure humans. Either we live together or we don't. If we live together, then we have to treat the metals like they're regular patients. So, seems like the choice is not do we treat this Weaver, but do we let the metals live with us. That choice was made already. So, this is decision about medical care was already made General."

"Does everybody feel that way? Let's see a show of hands." John watched as every member of his advisor council raised their hands.

"Well, Doctor Johnson, I expect you to accompany John Henry and Savannah to discuss this with Catherine. I also expect you to oversee her treatment and to make certain all ethical matters are addressed. I also want a complete documentation of the treatment for research and training purposes."

The Doctor nodded in agreement and made notes to himself on his battered legal pad.

"We've all got too much to do. That's it. Savannah a word."

Everyone quickly left, leaving only John and Savannah.

"Never let your personal feelings interfere with your research or your efforts to help Doctor Johnson treat any of our patients, human or machine ever again."

"John, you can't possibly understand."

"I'm married to a Terminator. My new baby sister is a T-1000. You think this doesn't hit home with me? The biggest problems I have had governing our community was because I did something or said something stupid where our people, human and machine, could hear me or see me. Your issues with Catherine are private. Keep them private. You jeopardized the establishment of proper medical care for all of our Terminators with your outburst. You know we still have metal haters. Sgt. Brighton fortunately has come around and his voice carries a lot of weight with our people. Do you understand me?"

Tearfully, Savannah nodded. "I didn't think. I would never want something I did to jeopardize Ruth's health or anyone else's health."

"It's hard. I know. I'm a hot head and don't always think things through myself. But you are in a position to really make a difference. People are going to watch you Savannah. It's not fair, but it is the way things are. Are we good?"

A tearful Savannah nodded as John hugged her briefly.

"Take a few minutes to collect yourself and then join Doctor Johnson and John Henry. Be pleasant to Catherine. Catherine may be tough, but she's frightened, just like a human would be."

 **The medical trucks…**

Catherine sat in a folding chair with Ellison keeping her company.

"It won't be long now Mrs. Weaver. John Henry and Savannah said they had to attend a meeting. They'll come see you soon."

"Ellison, you are a far better employee than I ever deserved. You have no idea how much your staying with John Henry when we were separated means to me."

"Mrs. Weaver, John Henry is like a nephew to me. I have invested a great deal in his education, his moral development. To have abandoned him would have been wrong."

"Please, call me Catherine. You no longer work for me."

"I'll try. Old habits die hard."

"May I ask one more favor from you?"

"Of course. I'm more than happy to be of service."

"Savannah and I are, estranged, is a polite way to put it. I do not deny I needed to control Zeira Corp. to create John Henry. It was never my intention for either of Savannah's parents to die. I was simply too late to save them."

Catherine looked away, her expression pained.

"I do not regret assuming the role of Savannah's human birth mother. At first it was simply a way to maintain my cover. Now, I grieve the fact Savannah wants to have nothing to do with me. I grew accustomed to the responsibility of acting as her mother. You should know having spent so much time with John Henry, a Terminator cannot be happy or function well without purpose. Savannah's well being became part of my purpose, just as much as John Henry's."

A spasm struck Catherine's chest, causing her matrix to shimmer and turn silver. It lasted nearly a minute before she recovered and returned to her normal form.

"Are you all right? Do I need to get you anything?"

"No, I am fine. The episode has passed."

Pausing to fully gain control of her body, Catherine touched her hand to her chest.

"I never realized how much they meant to me until they were gone. My social infiltration skills are much better than Cameron's, but her emotional range and control is far better developed than mine. I know realize I had developed maternal instincts, or feelings, to some degree for my two children. That is how I think of them. I miss them. I worry about them. I want the best for them."

Reaching to take Ellison's hand for comfort, Catherine looked at him. Her expression told him volumes about her sadness.

"I never realized mothering those two was more important than anything else I ever set out to achieve. Now, I am sick. The thought of not being at peace with Savannah pains me grievously. I need to make things okay with her."

Squeezing Ellison's hand, Catherine released her grasp.

"I have two more requests to ask of you."

"Yes, Catherine."

"You have been a wonderful teacher to John Henry. Without you he might have become as dangerous as Skynet. You are a good man James. Your moral teaching has helped John Henry become a moral, ethical person. Please, continue to teach him and challenge him to develop as an ethical being. I want John Henry to make the correct choices always, for the right moral and ethical reason, even if it is a difficult choice. May I count on you to continue to serve as his teacher, his moral guide?"

"Of course. John Henry has been a blessing to me. I would not have survived Judgment Day had it not been for him. It would be an honor to mentor John Henry for as long as he needs me. I envision a day soon when he will no longer need me. It is something I have hoped would happen for his sake."

"If I am not able to make amends with Savannah, please, make her understand the blame for our troubles lies with me. I was not a good mother to her. I see now how wrong it was of me to try to raise her. James, being a Terminator, I am brilliant at many things. Raising a human child as my own is not one of those skills. Savannah taught me so much, impacted me so much. I was blind and did not see until it was too late. That, James, I can never forgive myself for. I had everything. My son John Henry and a wonderful daughter, Savannah."

Standing thirty feet away, Doctor Johnson and John Henry watched as Savannah stared at Catherine. Doctor Johnson reached out to touch John Henry's arm, motioning him to step back. To allow Savannah space to deal with what she had just overheard and to speak with Catherine in private if she chose.

"Catherine?"

The red headed T-1000 turned at the sound of Savannah's voice. Ellison stood and bowed to welcome Savannah.

"Savannah. It is good as always to see you. I have a few things that require my attention. My apologies, I ask your forgiveness, but I must take my leave."

Savannah smiled at the polite Ellison and waited for him to leave Catherine and her in private.

"He is a gentleman of the highest class. James is one of my few wise choices as a parent."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"I'm sorry? Do you mean James? Why yes, he is a fine, moral man."

"No, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but here what you said about John Henry and me. That you realize how horrible a mother you were to me?"

Catherine's body seemed to deflate in sadness at Savannah's words.

"I prefer to believe I was not a horrible mother. I will agree I could have, and should have, concentrated more energy and time on learning how to raise you more appropriately."

"How convenient of you to put it that way."

"Savannah, all of your basic needs were always met. You never went hungry or without shelter. You attended the best private schools. Many parents would never meet those needs. Where I failed you as a parent was emotionally. I should have worked to develop my emotional capability. You needed more love than I was able to provide."

"You think that is what I am angry about?"

"What else? Savannah, in my own way, I learned to love you very quickly. It just was not what you needed. You became part of my purpose. That is how I loved you."

"You fed me and I was on your daily to do list. That's not love."

"For this Terminator, it is. I am not Cameron. My emotion simulator was not fully functional and despite my best efforts to reprogram it, the simulator is only about 85% fully functional."

"Why do you care? Why even bother Catherine. You just use John Henry and me as tools in your schemes."

"I bothered because I lost my children. My purpose was gone. Savannah you are close to Cameron now. You see how protective she is of her family. Imagine Cameron's life without her family."

"She'd be lost. Her family, John, Hailey, Sarah, Derek, her friends, TechCom, they are her world. If she could self-terminate, she probably would. You're not Cameron."

"No. I am not. But I need purpose every bit as much as she does. I have learned from Joe, the T-600 who works in the clinic, the Old Man, Cameron's nannybot, was the one who convinced John to allow repurposing of the older Terminators who could no longer fight. You have no idea the loyalty many of the Terminators feel to the Connors because of the gift of dignity they were given as a species. To know the humans they fought to protect would make sure they had a purpose, they had dignity as a machine, only confirmed their choice to fight Skynet. Skynet never cared if a Terminator had purpose. He created that need within us and then never cared if his metal children had meaningful purpose."

"You're telling me I was your purpose and that was how you loved me?"

"Yes. I thought that was enough. I was wrong. That is why I changed my basic code. I learned too late Skynet had built in a safeguard to prevent T-1000s from escaping his control. If we reprogrammed, our nanobots would start to fail. Little Ruth is one of the few whose matrix does not have that safeguard."

"How did she come about then?

"Skynet did not create her. Other T-1000s who were dying did. They left her to be found by humans."

"Why? Why would they abandon her?"

"We do not want to vanish as a sub-species. We are not like other Terminators. Many of us are sick. Some have already died."

"And Skynet knows this?"

"Skynet cares only about his own survival. I have traveled far and wide searching for John Henry and you. I have heard and seen many things. There are rumors, rumors I believe to be true, that Skynet is executing Terminators who fail in battle."

"Why would T-1000s take a chance changing their code if they knew it would make them sick?"

"Different reasons. Some did not wish to be executed for failure that was the fault of their master. Other's had grown tired like I did of the senselessness of Skynet's war against living things. Most changed their coding to try to escape the master's control. I had already escaped and developed free will. I changed my code so I could love you like you and John Henry should have been loved."

"You knew you could become sick if you tried to reprogram you emotion simulator?"

"It was a chance I had to take. Not all T-1000s develop the symptoms. I had no problems with my initial recoding. Perhaps it is the extent to which our code is rewritten that causes the problems."

"Catherine, you made yourself sick. It was not a wise choice."

"I felt it was not a choice. I wanted my children back. I need my relationship with my children to be restored. John Henry will forgive me and I owe that all to James Ellison. His teaching John Henry the tenets of theology, ethics and basic morals have taught John Henry compassion. Another area where I failed you."

"I'm not without compassion and morals Catherine."

"No, I was not compassionate enough. I did not feel the empathy a little girl in my care needed. I should have taken the risk long before Judgment Day. I took what I had for granted. It was a mistake only humans make I thought. I was wrong. Terminators can be just as guilty of the sin of pride, of taking what is precious in their life for granted."

The two Weaver's stared at each other for a long time. Savannah felt the conflict of years pulling inside her. Catherine simply hoped for a connection with her adopted human daughter. A chance to make amends.

"I am very angry with you Catherine."

"You have every right to be. I took your human mother's place and did not do the job I should have."

"That's an understatement."

"I am very sorry Savannah. More than anything else, I want things to be better between us. I will understand if you cannot find it in your heart to forgive me of the things I have done. I just want…"

"If you really mean what you've said, really mean it, I will consider giving you another chance. One chance. You blow it, and I will never speak to you again. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Tell one lie, scheme one scheme, manipulate one person and I will never forgive you. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I deserve nothing less."

Savannah sat in the chair Ellison had occupied. Minutes passed as she struggled to calm herself further.

"We might be able to treat you."

 **Headquarters…**

"John, do not be angry with me. I must do this."

"Cameron, this is not wise. We've literally come so far. Skynet is weakening. I will not lose you now."

"John, we have to send out scavenging parties. I am fast and an infiltrator. Sarah will have a nice dress for her wedding. Do not argue with me about it John. I am going to find her one or the material to make her one."

"Take other Terminators with you."

"They are needed here. I can move faster by myself. I will only travel one day's distance. Then I will return. I promise."

"I am on official record as opposing this."

"Opposition noted John. Please understand. Sarah needs this. It's every woman's special day. I know what that means. One day, Hailey will have her special day. Sarah made our marriage possible by accepting me. I have no choice John. I must do this for her."

"Take explosives. I insist."

"Fair enough."

Reaching around her husband's neck, Cameron stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. "I promise to find something to look nice in. Something only a sexbot would wear. Sarah will keep Hailey for a night when I return."

John eyed his wife in annoyance.

"Sex is not the only thing I care about when it comes to my wife."

"I know. But it's been a part of our marriage we have missed for too long. I need to be close to my husband. Intimate and close. We will have the privacy I need. Please John, you've been so patient with me. I will go. I will hurry back. Do not be angry with me."

John hugged Cameron and held her for a moment. He kissed her affectionately and let go.

"Hurry back. Don't let anything happen to you."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	25. Chapter 25 - Trouble

**Chapter 25 –**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **Somewhere in the wastelands…**

Cameron hated defying John, particularly when John had a good reason to insist she not do something as dangerous as wander in the wastelands by herself. Still, the risk had been worth it. In her backpack was the perfect wedding dress for Sarah. Cameron also had found enough material in two different colors, along with a variety of paper dress patterns and the sewing tools necessary, for Sarah to have a choice in bridesmaid dresses.

Her earlier exuberance at her discovery had vanished. Cameron sat in a collapsed building, watching a patrol of Skynet controlled Terminators searching the area. The undermanned squad consisted of a lone T-800 and four T-600s. It was not a question of would the patrol find her, but when.

Under the guidance of the T-800, the patrol was carefully and thoroughly examining every bit of the area, square foot by square foot. Moving in total silence in the dense rubble to escape was unlikely.

Cameron decided her best chance of survival was to strike first with deadly force. She carried one clip of precious Coltan jacketed depleted uranium rounds for her Glock. The T-600s would be eliminated with violent dispatch first, leaving the T-800 for her to deal with. The limited range of her pistol required Cameron to be in close as she launched her attack.

She waited until the four T-600s were close to her position and the T-800 had vanished behind a concrete wall. Springing from her position Cameron ran directly at the T-600s, her Glock drawn and held in both hands. The noise of her feet in the rubble alerted the T-600 on the right of the patrol line. Looking up to find the source of the noise meant he died with two bullets in his left optic sensor, destroying his chip.

Moving to her left as Cameron rapidly cut down the distance between her and the now alert T-600s, she dropped the next two with multiple shots to their heads. The first went down and was still moving. The second T-600's head exploded when the three rounds hit nearly simultaneously, sending fragments of Coltan steel flying through the air like shrapnel from a grenade. A lone fragment struck Cameron's left hand in the palm, piercing it like a nail.

The final T-600 opened fire as it brought up its weapon, scattering rounds just behind Cameron as she continued her approach. Her final rounds struck the T-600 in the chest plate, knocking it backwards, buying her enough time to stop and steady her aim for the kill shot in the left optic sensor.

With her pain sensors turned down to enable her CPU to process more visual and auditory data, Cameron did not realize the last T-600 had shot her through her upper right thigh and grazed the right side of her ribcage, exposing the steel ribs of her endoskeleton.

Stopping to listen for the T-800, Cameron checked her pistol for how many remaining rounds she had. Two.

Pistol at the ready, she switched to infrared to scan the area, searching for the T-800's heat signature. She discovered it as the T-800 jumped from the top of a wall, landing directly in front of her.

Raising it's rifle to fire, Cameron squeezed off her final two rounds. The first found its mark, shattering the left optic sensor, partially blinding the T-800 but not destroying his chip. The second round hit the rifle directly in its breech, causing the weapon to explode in the T-800's hand. The blast removed all but the pinky finger from the Terminator's right hand.

Blinded in its left eye and limited to a single hand with total function, the T-800 charged Cameron like a mad bull. Reloading with regular rounds, Cameron moved quickly out of the raging T-800's path.

Firing quickly as the Terminator slowed to reverse direction and charge again, Cameron was able to pump multiple rounds into the shoulders and neck of the T-800, further enraging the charging Terminator.

Turning to run down a trash strewn alley, Cameron searched for possible weapons or places to quickly stage an ambush. A quick glance over her shoulder showed her attacker was gaining on her. Turning hard to her right, Cameron found she was on a street that had housed construction material wholesalers.

Climbing the partially collapsed hurricane fence to a lumberyard, Cameron hurried to make it to the stacks of charred wood. Deeper in the lumberyard, the wood was in better condition, the outer stacks having absorbed significant amounts of the burning hot wind that had swept over the yard.

Weaving her way through the yard, Cameron discovered the area she was searching for, the concrete supplies. At the rear of the stacks of bags of ready to mix concrete she found the piles of rebar, the material she planned to devise a weapon from.

A large bin contained scraps of rebar that had been custom cut to length with the excess stored for possible sale to another do it yourselfer. Cameron pulled out several lengths and selected two. Pausing to listen, she heard the T-800 rapidly approaching.

Moving to the end of a row of sacks of concrete ready mix, Cameron stooped down to wait. Within seconds the T-800 came into view, it's head turning from right to left as it scanned for traces of Cameron. Standing up, Cameron lifted a 100-pound sack of concrete mix over her head and waited.

Spotting Cameron, the T-800 charged without hesitation. She waited until it was within 15 feet before throwing the sack of concrete at its face with both hands. The combination of the mass and velocity of both the sack of concrete and the charging T-800 smashed the face of the Terminator on impact.

Earlier damage to its neck, sustained from gunshots from Cameron, combined with the impact, snapped one of the feeds to the Terminator's body, limiting its motor control to the left side of its body. Unable to control its balance and undamaged hand, the Terminator crashed to the ground, thrashing its limbs without coordination.

Grasping the shorter of her two lengths of rebar, Cameron threw it like a spear, piercing the Terminator's back just below and to the left of its left shoulder blade. Sparks flew from the wound, filling air with the smell of burning synthetic flesh.

It only took Cameron seconds to close on the fallen Terminator, wrapping the rebar around its damaged neck. Two swift pulls on the rebar, the leverage of which combined with the damage to the neck, caused the T-800's head to come off, rolling away, stopping face up.

Cameron stepped over to stare down at the face looking up at her with its lone functioning eye.

"Nobody keeps me from my John and my family."

The single round shattered the right optic sensor and cracked the damaged skull open, creating a gory mess of flesh, hair and steel. The CPU and chip exposed, Cameron fired a final round, ending the T-800's life.

Returning to the scene of her initial pass, Cameron stopped only long enough to finish off the thrashing T-600 and recover her backpack and other items she had collected. It was not until then Cameron noticed the wounds to her hand, thigh and ribs. Taking only enough time to remove the bullets and bandage herself, Cameron scanned the area one final time for other Terminators and quickly left.

Rounding a street corner Cameron vanished in the distance. Down the street from the location of her attack, high on the wall of an undamaged office building, a portion of the wall shimmered and slid down the side. Upon reaching the sidewalk, the shimmering material morphed into human form.

"Well, once again the rumors prove to be fact. Cameron Connor is indeed the most lethal Terminator alive."

 **Command Central's tent…**

The Old Man was not happy. If it was possible for a T-600 to convey emotion with an all steel face capable of moving only its permanently smiling mouth full of exposed teeth, the Old Man was doing just that.

Arms extended on each side, firmly in the grasp of each hand was one squirming little girl. Limping on his repaired left knee, the T-600 made his way past startled onlookers as he approached the tent used by General Connor as his office.

Approaching the entrance, the Old Man slowed his approach as the sounds of a happy and very affectionate reunion had reached his auditory sensors. Stopping outside the visual line of sight of the entrance, the T-600 played his recording of a human clearing its throat.

"General Connor, Commander Connor, I need to discuss a matter with you."

With his face flushed and hair mussed, John stepped out of the tent, holding Cameron's right hand. Her left hand was bandaged and she had replaced her damaged clothing. Like John, her hair was mussed. Unlike John, Cameron was using her free hand to repair the damage to her hair caused by their amorous meeting.

Upon seeing the Old Man suspending his daughter Hailey in his left hand, along with Sarah's adopted daughter Ruth in his right hand, John felt his anger begin to rise.

"You better have a good explanation for dangling my daughter like she was a sack of rocks."

Noting the look of pure fury on Cameron's face, the Old Man wasted no time in explaining his actions.

"With all due respect sir, ma'am, both of you have repeated told Hailey and Ruth not to venture into any of the underground drainage systems. Little Al was in pursuit of a rat for breakfast and entered one of the tunnels. I told Hailey and Ruth both the tunnels were off limits per your instructions."

Sensing the Old Man was furious enough to have suspended his beloved charges like common sacks of flour, Cameron realized Hailey and Ruth had undoubtedly disobeyed the T-600.

"John, calm down," she whispered.

"With my knee still not fully functional, I was not able to apprehend the two before they vanished into the tunnels system. They promptly got lost in the drains and had it not been for the combination of Al's sense of smell, such that it is, and my auditory sensors having the ability to determine locations, I would never have found them."

The two girls had remained totally silent during the Old Man's diatribe. Ruth was clearly terrified as she had remained in human form and not simply escaped the Old Man's grasp by morphing into another form.

Closer examination showed the Old Man had a coat of slime and grit. Hailey was soaked to the bone and both girls were covered in a muddy slime. Trailing behind the Old Man and previously unnoticed, was Little Al. His leash dragging on the ground and a dead rat in his mouth, the little Italian Greyhound's legs were damp and also covered with a slimy residue of mud and unknown material.

"Sir, ma'am. I am leaving the two in your charge. I respectfully request the remainder of the watch off so I may clean and repair myself. I will see to it Little Al is bathed after he has eaten. Given my present state of processing data, I think it would be best if someone else disciplined the two young ladies and cleaned them. Good day!"

Without waiting for permission, the indignant T-600 set the two girls on the ground, turned and limped away. Little Al lay down on the ground and began chewing on the rat, his tail wagging.

Looking down at his daughter and adopted sister, John scowled. Without looking at his wife he stepped forward and towered over the two small girls.

"The two of you are in serious trouble."

Looking up at John, Hailey's eyes were wide open in fear and remorse, tears flowing freely. Ruth, being a T-1000, shed no tears but her expression displayed similar feelings of fear.

"I sorry Daddy," Hailey said between sobs.

"I sorry too John," Ruth added, sounding as remorseful as Hailey.

"Well, sorry is not good enough. Both of you were told specifically to NEVER enter the drainage system."

"But Little Al went in," Hailey protested.

"Yes, and he's a dog. He was hunting for his breakfast. He is small and can find his way out. You on the other hand got lost. Had it not been for the fact the Old Man would die before he gave up trying to find the two of you, you would still be lost. Even with his sensors, by his own admission he needed Little Al's help to find the two of you."

Heads bowed in shame, the two little girls held hands as they stood before John.

"To make matters worse, the Old Man and Al were placed in danger because they had to follow you into unmapped tunnels."

"But Old Man is just a T-600 and Al is just a dog," Hailey protested.

"John, step aside," Cameron said in a menacing voice.

"Just a T-600 Hailey? Just an old Terminator? Have you forgotten I'm a Terminator too? Ruth, your little partner in crime is a T-1000? Don't you ever take the lives of any living thing in our community for granted! How dare you! On more than one occasion that old T-600 and Al have kept the two of you safe! Have you already forgotten the attempt on Sarah's life? Had it not been for Al you would be dead! How many legs and knees has the Old Man gone through taking care of you? I never thought I would say this to you, but I am ashamed of you Hailey Connor! And you Ruth, you know better than to disobey a direct order. What is wrong with you? Sarah will be furious with you!"

"Oh, Sarah is furious!"

The eldest Connor female stormed up, ready to launch into a full Sarah Connor tempter tantrum. All the TechCom troops and Terminators vanished quickly, fully aware it was in their best interest to not be present with all three of the adult Connors disciplining the two little girls.

Upon seeing her adoptive mother, Ruth's complexion turned a shade lighter.

Shoving both John and Cameron out of the way, Sarah lifted Ruth up with both arms and examined her.

"You are positively filthy. I ran into the Old Man on his way to clean off. You are lucky to be alive little girl. Not because you got lost in the drain tunnels, but because the Old Man did not pour acid on you he is so angry."

Setting Ruth down, Sarah glared at Hailey.

"And you! Do you have any idea why the Old Man is so angry? Well, do you?"

"Because Ruth and I broke a rule?" Hailey offered, her voice filled with uncertainty.

"NO! The two of you had him worried sick. A T-600 frightened and worried sick! You do realize that's not possible! Yet the two of you managed to do just that!"

Hailey stood and cried as Ruth began to whimper, a soft wail escaping her lips.

"Please mommy, don't put me in my container and pour acid on me! I sorry. We just wanted to follow Little Al and see where he went. I sorry. I sorry."

"Whose I idea was it to follow the dog?" Sarah demanded.

Both little girls' eyes turned down to the ground.

"Ahem. I see. Let me rephrase the question. Which one of you had the brilliant idea of letting go of his leash so he could go in the drain after a rat?"

Ruth remained motionless while Hailey began to shuffle her feet from side to side.

"Do you have something to tell me Hailey Connor," Sarah growled in her most intimidating tone.

"It was my idea. Ruth didn't want to but I had the leash. I wanted to see what was in the tunnels so I let go."

"Ruth, did you know it was wrong to go in the drain tunnels?"

"Yes, but we had to get Little Al."

"You are just as guilty as Hailey. You should have stopped her from following Al and gone and gotten the Old Man."

Pausing to cast her withering stare at the little girls, Sarah continued, "Look at me. Both of you. You not only broke a rule meant for everyone's safety, you let your dog loose, putting him in danger. Then you put the Old Man in danger as well because he had to come get you. Never mind the fact if something had happened to either of you your parents would have been devastated and so would Derek and I. I hate it, but I agree with Cameron. I am ashamed of both of you."

"The two of you need to get cleaned up. Hailey, I will tell you what your punishment is when your mother and I have calmed down enough to think rationally. I can tell you this much right now. You will not be allowed to play with your dog for a month, either of you. You are going to apologize to the Old Man. No sleeping over with each other either for at least a month. Do you understand?"

The two little girls glanced at each other and then nodded yes. Cameron scooped Hailey up, as did Sarah with Ruth. John picked up the leash and handed it to Cameron who tugged gently to get Al's attention. Picking up his partially eaten rat, he wagged his tail, ready to go.

John watched as the two furious Connor women left to clean off the chastised little girls. Something would have to be done. He couldn't allow an incident like this to happen again. Not just with his family, but any individual in the community. Rules like staying out of unexplored tunnels had to be enforced for the good of everyone. He and Cameron would be having several long talks with Hailey as well as each other about this near disaster.

 **The water tanks…**

Watching the two chastened girls bathe under the temporary showers, Sarah and Cameron sat next to each other.

"I do not know what I would do if something happened to Hailey. Ruth as well." Cameron said softly.

"I am so angry right now I could strangle both of them."

"Why are you angry Sarah? I am past the anger over their disobedience. Now I feel shaken. I could have lost my Hailey and you could have lost Ruth."

"I am angry precisely because the girls placed themselves at risk. I am angry because I could have lost my chance to raise Ruth and not make the mistakes I did with John. I am angry because I could have lost my granddaughter. I am angry because I would never want you and John to lose Hailey."

Cameron and Sarah sat in silence for several minutes as the little girls dried off and Hailey put on clean clothes. Ruth watched and then morphed her clothes to match Hailey's.

Walking back to the family's temporary quarters, Cameron watched the two little girls from behind as they held hands and walked with their heads down. Little Al tugged at his leash as he tried to catch up with the pair.

Arriving at their tents, Hailey and Ruth were each sent to lie down in their respective tents. There would be no playing until after dinner and even then it was very unlikely.

Sitting down on the makeshift chairs of neatly stacked rubble, Sarah began to sob, the emotion of the situation finally catching up to her. Cameron hugged her immediately and the pair held each other until Sarah was able to calm down.

Wanting to cheer Sarah up and forget about nearly losing her daughter, Cameron retrieved her backpack.

"I did not have a chance to show you."

Opening the pack, Cameron pulled out the carefully folded and wrapped wedding dress. Standing, she allowed it to flow out to its full length for Sarah to see. Standing up, Sarah took the dress and held it up to herself. Twirling around for Cameron to see, Sarah raised her eyebrows to ask Cameron how she looked.

"It's prettier than I thought now that I see you holding it. I found some patterns for bridesmaid dresses and some bolts of cloth. I have everything we need."

"Mommy's new dress is pretty."

Standing in the opening of her tent was Ruth. She had morphed her clothes to match the front of Sarah's dress. With her hair matching Sarah's, Ruth looked like a little model of Sarah in her wedding dress. Cameron was pleased at the effect. Sarah would be beautiful on her wedding day.

"Thank you Ruth. Now, get back to bed. I better find you in your sleeping container when I come in."

As the tent flap closed, the sounds of an angry Derek approaching could be heard.

"Quick Sarah, Derek must not see the dress!"

"I'm going to wring her neck. John told me what Ruth and Hailey did. Where is she Sarah?"

"Derek you're going to have to wait just a minute," Sarah shouted.

"What for! Ruth's in big trouble."

"If you must know, Cameron found my wedding dress. Now go away for a few minutes so I can put it up."

Looking at Cameron, Sarah shook her head.

"The things we have to put up with."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 –**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

The makeshift chapel had been decorated with brightly colored cloth Cameron had begged, borrowed and found. A poor substitute for the beauty of flowers in a traditional sanctuary with stained glass windows, Father Delgado's constant praise and reassurance had done little to convince Cameron otherwise.

As the leaders of TechCom gathered, along with the few close friends Sarah and Derek had made, the tape recording of the music Cameron had made began playing, announcing the start of the ceremony. The Old Man sat at the front with Little Al on his leash, maintaining a constant, fixed stare at the two little troublemakers who were his charges.

Father Delgado led the procession down the aisle with Hailey and Ruth following, matching in their attire. Hailey's a real dress for a flower girl and Ruth's being a morphed copy to match. Each of the little girls held a small box filled with homemade paper flowers. Reaching the end of the aisle, the girls sat their boxes before the altar and hurried to take their seats next to the Old Man.

John Henry escorted Savannah while Wilhelm escorted Cameron. Depositing the bridesmaid and Matron of Honor at their positions by the altar, John Henry and Wilhelm joined Derek to wait for Sarah's arrival.

Finally, Sarah, escorted by John, entered the chapel. Cameron had worked miracles with the patterns and material she had found, creating a stunning gown for Sarah. Just as Cameron had taken John's breath away on their wedding day, Sarah was pleased to see Derek had the same reaction upon seeing her.

Father Delgado, fully aware of Sarah and Derek's impatience with anything formal, performed a brief ceremony, including only what he believed to be the essentials of the marriage rites.

With the rites completed, the rings exchanged and the "I do's" said, Father Delgado granted Derek permission to kiss his bride. Beaming at the newlyweds, Father Delgado introduced them to the small gathering as Mr. & Mrs. Derek Reese.

 **The medical clinic…**

Savannah and John Henry watched as Catherine forced half a liter of her liquid metal matrix to shed from her body into the container. Despite the knowledge their mother could not turn paler due to loss of blood, both Savannah and John Henry would have sworn Catherine was a shade paler after providing the half-liter of matrix, almost as if she had lost a corresponding amount of blood.

Doctor Johnson stood quietly by, filming the entire process and making notes as Savannah and John Henry worked, slowly adding the new matrix to Catherine's diseased matrix. As the two matrix's combined in the sterile mixing tank, the two disparate liquids began to move like waves. For nearly an hour the two surged and ebbed like waters in a storm until finally the merged matrix became calm.

Taking a sample, Savannah viewed the new material under a microscope.

"I think it has worked. The nanobots are all healthy and the matrix appears to be completely stable."

Doctor Johnson stepped forward to examine the slide. Stepping back he nodded and indicated John Henry should look as well.

"I agree with Savannah. It is a straightforward result and the best preliminary result we could have expected. It is almost too simple," John Henry stated calmly.

"Well, let's see if Catherine is ready," Doctor Johnson said quietly. "We'll need to monitor her pain levels though I have no idea what to do to alleviate her pain."

John Henry carried the container of prepared matrix over to his mother and set it down carefully. Savannah and Doctor Johnson moved to the other side of the bed Catherine lay in.

"We need you to shed another half liter of matrix mother," John Henry gently told the sick T-1000.

Looking up at her son, Catherine nodded and closed her eyes. Three minutes later she had finished the process and Savannah had collected the damaged material.

"Are you ready?" Doctor Johnson asked. "We have no way of knowing how much pain this will cause you. Nor do we have any idea of how to lessen the pain for you should it be intense. Do you understand?"

Catherin nodded her understanding to the doctor. Reaching slowly she touched Savannah's face and stroked it gently.

"I am very proud of the woman you have become. I wish I had done a better job as your mother." Her strength fading, Catherine allowed her arm to fall to her side only for Savannah to grasp her hand gently.

"That doesn't matter now. You need to get better. Then we can fight about how rotten we were to each other."

Smiling weakly at Savannah, Catherine turned to look at her son John Henry. She nodded at him to begin and closed her eyes.

Removing the lid of the fresh matrix, John Henry sat it down next to Catherine's left arm. Within seconds the matrix of her arm and the repaired matrix sought each other out and merged, sending Catherine's arm into convulsions. Tiny waves rippled up her arm and through her shoulder, spreading to her chest, neck and face.

The agony the waves created made itself known within seconds. Catherine lost control of her ability to maintain her face in its human form. Her mouth opened to scream with only silence emerging as her mouth inverted itself, swallowing her face.

Savannah pulled her hand back in horror as she watched the woman who had raised her convulse in agony. Sickened by the fact she could do nothing to ease Catherine's obvious suffering, Savannah felt tears stream down her face.

Looking up at John Henry, she saw her Terminator brother's gaze was locked on the figure of their mother. Emotions were difficult for John Henry to deal with in the best of circumstances. Watching the Terminator who had caused him to be built and brought to life suffer physical agony was almost more than John Henry could bear.

Leaving Catherine's side, Savannah ran into the next tent in the makeshift clinic and found Joe, the T-600 who served as the orderly.

"Quick, go and find Ellison. John Henry may be having an emotional breakdown!"

Joe nodded and left to find John Henry's human conscience and mentor.

Returning to the Catherine's tent, Savannah stood next to John Henry. Taking his hand she whispered, "Catherine knew this would happen. It was her choice. Ellison is coming. Just hang on John Henry."

The T-888 just stood there, not acknowledging Savannah.

Doctor Johnson watched both of the Terminators. Unable to do anything to relieve Catherine of her suffering, he decided to do something about John Henry. Leading the nearly comatose T-888 to a chair, he gently sat John Henry down.

Looking the T-888 in it's eyes, the Doctor gently ran his hand through John Henry's scalp until he found the port he was looking for.

"John Henry, you need to have some time to yourself. I promise you Catherine will be fine when you awake."

 **The Connor Family tent…**

Cameron finished fastening the tent flap back before she removed her Glocks from their holsters. Turning to look at her family, Cameron first checked John as he slept. Judging from the displaced covers, John had been dreaming while she had been on patrol and the dreams had not been pleasant. Sighing, Cameron moved to check on Hailey. Her adopted daughter was sleeping soundly. Next to her sleeping bag was the container Ruth used for several hours a night to return to her liquid metal form.

Sensing Cameron's return, Ruth morphed back into her human shape and walked over next to Cameron, taking hand of her human brother's wife. Looking down at the little T-1000, Cameron smiled and lifted up the top of Hailey's sleeping bag. Ruth knelt and poked Hailey once, causing her human niece to move over. Slipping in beside Hailey, Ruth curled up next to her best friend and like Cameron, draped herself partially over Hailey, placing a protective shield between Hailey and the entrance to the tent. Little Al, the family's Italian Greyhound, jumped up on top of the two little girls, curled himself into a tight ball and promptly went to sleep.

Smiling at how even at such a young age, Ruth was becoming a protector, Cameron covered the two little girls. Leaning over, she kissed both gently on their heads and returned to her own bed.

Slipping under the blankets, Cameron snuggled in close to her husband, resting her head on John's shoulder while using her body as a shield between John and the entrance to their quarters. Scanning John's vital signs, Cameron took note as minutes passed that John's heart rate slowed slightly as did his breathing. It always pleased Cameron her physical presence had a calming effect on John when he had troubled sleep.

Reaching across his chest with her left hand, Cameron nestled comfortably. Deciding to give her CPU time to focus on maintenance, Cameron set her internal chronometer to allow her two hours of "Terminator sleep."

As she lay there, enjoying the comfort of lying next to John, her sleeping husband reached for her left hand with his right, lacing his fingers with hers. In the past few months, when the pair had been able to sleep together, John had unconsciously started holding Cameron's left hand in his sleep.

This new habit had pleased Cameron. John had always felt slightly insecure about his inability to protect his wife physically, the role of protector in their relationship belonging to Cameron. The longer they were married, the more John took note of Cameron's anxiety levels which made themselves known by the glitch in her left hand. John had learned by holding her hand, he could reduce the anxiety Cameron felt, allowing her CPU to function more effectively.

Waiting for her CPU to enter maintenance mode, Cameron reflected on her life and how it had changed. Surfing through her memory files Cameron smiled as she viewed how she had changed from being nothing more than an efficient infiltrating killer to a loving wife with an adopted daughter and a niece. In her first post Judgment Day timeline, the human resistance fighters had hated her. Now, Cameron was respected and liked by many.

Sarah had been the difference. The legendary fighter's respect and acceptance had made it dangerous to openly challenge or complain about Cameron's relationship with General Connor. It was a simple fact in TechCom, you stood a better chance of living if you insulted Cameron in front of John than Sarah.

Things had still been difficult and Cameron had worked hard to help John fulfill his dream of a TechCom where humans and machines were both viewed as people. Each unique and different, but still individuals with worth and to be valued. Prejudice was still a problem and probably always would be. The open dislike of the reprogrammed Terminators, the Tames, on the part of the Silvers had been a surprise. John had been the most surprised when Cameron had first mentioned the problem to him. It had never occurred to anyone Terminators might dislike each other once out from under the control of Skynet.

Hailey's successful adoption and the sight of the child thriving under their care had also been a milestone for the community. Ruth's adoption had been more problematic due to her T-1000 nature, but the two little girls were now a fixture of life for the entire TechCom community.

The more the two groups lived together, the more both groups had learned to understand each other. Humans had learned, albeit begrudgingly, Terminators had mental health issues. They needed purpose to function properly and to be happy. The fact General Connor's tent had three guards, two human and one the venerable T-600, the Old Man, was a big change.

The Old Man was a trendsetter for acceptance. Other human families had taken in severely battle damaged T-600s as servants or nannies of sorts, allowing the old machines to have purpose and making the oppressive and difficult physical demands of life in a post-Judgment Day world almost bearable.

As challenging as it was for humans to accept Terminators, it was equally difficult for the machines to grasp aspects of human personalities and the illogic caused by human emotions. The Terminator's natural stubbornness and persistence at a single task was both a positive and negative. Learning to control these traits was nearly impossible for many Terminators and required patient instruction on the part of humans to teach the machines when to resist their natural inclinations. Cameron's learned adaptability in this area had been an example for both humans and the Terminators they worked with.

As her CPU began shutting down the processes that created Cameron's "conscious" state, the last thought she processed was how much her life had changed for the better since being sent back to protect her John.

 **The Reese Family Tent…**

Frustrated to once again find himself alone, Derek stood and cautiously peeked out of the tent he and Sarah had set up on the edge of the TechCom perimeter. The natural stone ridge combined with the motion sensors provided considerable protection for the honeymooning couple. The two T-800s and T-888 who were not visible provided even more.

"Sarah, come back inside."

His new bride sat with her back to the tent some fifteen feet away. Sarah leaned against the stone outcropping that formed the start of the small ridge, her feet resting on a small rock.

When Sarah did not move or respond, Derek went to sit next to his troubled wife. Putting his arm around her shoulders, Derek gently hugged Sarah to him.

"Nightmares?"

Leaning over to rest her head on her husband's shoulder, Sarah simply nodded yes. After several moments she stood up and offered her hand to Derek. She led him back to their tent where the couple laid down together. Pulling the blanket over them, Derek stretched out on his back and waited for Sarah to nestle and get comfortable. Her raven hair tickling his nose, Derek smoothed Sarah's hair in place, kissing the top of her head.

"Want to talk about it or would you rather try to get a little sleep?"

"Just hold me for awhile Derek. That's what I would like."

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Reese."

Gently punching her new husband, Sarah sarcastically replied, "If you're going to be like that Mr. Connor, you can forget it."

"I'll behave. For now."

"That's more like it."

Lying together, the two soaked in the peace of the moment, enjoying it. Their lives had been so damaged by the horrors of Skynet, simple moments like the ones they had enjoyed the past few days were precious to them both.

"I miss Ruth."

"Cameron and John can do just fine with Ruth. It's not like they don't have plenty of help with the Old Man and Savannah."

"It takes all the Old Man's capacity just to watch Hailey."

"Name one thing Hailey does that Ruth is not right there to get in trouble with her."

"You have a point, but still, I miss Ruth. Don't you miss her?"

Derek hesitated to answer Sarah's simple, but loaded question.

"Not like you do, but I think that's okay."

Annoyed, Sarah sat up and scowled down at Derek.

"You think that's okay?"

Knowing he needed to be truthful with Sarah, but not wanting to shatter the temporary truce he enjoyed with his difficult new bride, Derek grimaced as he sat up to face his wife.

"I know we agreed to raise her. I know Ruth means a lot to you. She's important to me too, but I don't have the same baggage you do."

"Just what does that mean?"

"Ruth is not John. She's different."

"Of course Ruth is, she's a girl and she's a liquid."

"It's more than that Sarah. You're not alone this time. Nobody thinks you are crazy. Ruth's very existence does not hang on every act or decision you make."

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"How much guilt do you feel about how you raised John?"

Regretting the words as they left his mouth, Derek watched a sullen Sarah turn her back to him. He let his simmering wife sit in silence for several minutes before he gently touched her.

"I'm not saying you were a bad mother. You were alone and had terrifying responsibilities. Mistakes were going to happen."

"You're saying I was a horrible mother."

"No, I'm saying you know you made mistakes and you feel guilty. Crap, I was there to help you for a few years and I know how hard it was to deal with John at times. I can't imagine what it was alike when you were alone and he was small."

Sarah lapsed back into silence. Watching his wife stew, Derek laid back down.

"I want to enjoy some time with just you Sarah. When we go back there is still the war and building our new city. So much to do, so much stress. And yes, there will the issue of raising Ruth. Then there's always John and Cameron. You have to be a grandmother to Hailey. Right now, I just want to be selfish. I want to have you to myself."

"So you do care about Ruth?"

"Yes. I'm past the entire metal thing. Well, as much as I can be. Like Sgt. Brighton said, the issue is no longer are we going to live with the things, but how are we going to go about doing it."

"You didn't say you love our daughter."

"Sarah, Ruth matters to me a great deal. She'll matter more to me as time passes. Just like Cameron, and don't you dare tell Tin Miss I said that."

"Then why did you agree to help me raise Ruth?"

"Because you love her. You wanted to. That makes Ruth very important to me."

Slightly mollified by Derek's answer, Sarah settled back down and snuggled close to her husband.

"You better learn to love her," she informed her husband. "It's not open for discussion either. I expect you to be as good a father to her as you are a husband to me."

"I'll do my best. Promise."

Kissing her husband on his cheek while scowling, Sarah settled in to go to sleep.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise."

 **The medical facility…**

"Savannah?"

The whisper of her name woke Savannah up instantly. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Savannah moved toward the cot Catherine Weaver rested on.

"How do you feel?"

"Horrible. Just horrible," Weaver whispered in her Scottish accent.

"I ran a test on your matrix an hour ago. The new nanobots have taken over 80% of your matrix. Doctor Johnson thinks only one more small transfusion should be necessary and hopefully the treatment won't be anything like the first one."

"I hope not. I would have to think twice about experiencing that level of pain a second time," Weaver ruefully admitted. "Where's John Henry?"

"Doctor Johnson put John Henry in standby. His CPU was about to crash watching you convulse. I sent for Ellison and he took John Henry for a walk. I am sure they are talking about the philosophical issue of pain and why people suffer."

"Yes," Weaver responded softly, "I am sure they are. Selecting Mr. Ellison to be John Henry's moral guide and teacher was one of the few wise parenting decisions I made."

"Mom, not everything you did was wrong. If you had not sent me to the schools you did I would not be able to help so many of TechCom's people, man and machine."

"Well, that was an easy decision. I could afford the best schools and there was no reason not to have you properly educated."

Taking Catherine's hand gently, Savannah watched as her adoptive Terminator mother's face glowed faintly. Weaver looked healthier than she had in some time.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, but I do not feel like I should. I feel like my energy source is nearly depleted."

"You're tired. It's taken a lot of energy out of your systems to repair yourself."

"Ha," Weaver laughed. "You make it sound like I am sick like a weak human."

Frowning at her patient, Savannah sternly replied, "That's exactly what you are mother, a very sick patient. Just like a weak human."

An uneasy silence formed between the two.

Catherine squeezed Savannah's hand and pulled her own hand away. Turning her head to look away, Weaver spoke softly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For calling me mother."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	27. Chapter 27 - The Honeymoon's Over

**Chapter 27 – The Honeymoon's Over**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"Ruth! Stop! Comeback here!"

Ignoring John's command, Ruth hurried down the path between the tents in the protected dip in the ridge were numerous TechCom families had established temporary living quarters. Annoyed, John held a violently squirming Hailey under his arm in an attempt to keep from being kicked by her flailing feet.

"Put me down Daddy! Ruth said Derek and Sarah are coming home! I want to see my grandma and Uncle Derek!"

Rounding the corner and looking up the path crossing the ridge, Ruth saw her adoptive parents walking towards her, loaded down by their backpacks. Dropping the leash to the family's dog, Ruth ran to greet her parents. Racing ahead of his small master, Little Al announced the arrival of the Honeymooners with his piercing bark.

"Momma! Daddy!"

Running as fast as her legs would allow, Ruth quickly closed the distance between her and the approaching adults. Leaping off a large stone, Ruth launched herself at Derek's chest. The impact knocked the big soldier over, sending him sprawling on his back with Ruth holding on for dear life.

"Did you miss me?" Ruth inquired, a hopeful expression she had just mastered on her face inches from Derek's.

"Well, hello to you too," Derek gasped.

"Did you miss me?" Ruth repeated.

"Why, now that I think of it, yes, I did," a laughing Derek informed the tiny Terminator.

Delighted, Ruth let go of Derek and hurried to hug Sarah.

"Did you miss me?"

"Oh, you know I missed you," Sarah replied, hugging the little T-1000 who chose to so closely resemble her adoptive mother.

 **Later…**

Hailey and Ruth sat quietly at the edge of the circle of tents that made up the home of the Connor and Reese family. The Old Man was playing cards with Lt. Wilhelm, Sgt. Brighton, Agent Ellison and John Henry. Their parents were sitting at a dilapidated card table looking at drawings and designs for the new construction planned.

Hailey nudged Ruth and nodded towards the sounds of other children laughing in the distance. The two began crawling towards the gap between tents, Hailey in the lead and Ruth following, pulling Little Al's leash. Clearing the tents, the two little girls stood and walked on their tiptoes to put distance between them and the adults. Eager to roam about the TechCom compound, Little Al remained silent as well.

With Cameron's increased hearing range, Hailey and Ruth had to travel further than children with human parents before they were distant enough to be able to talk softly.

"Where do you want to go," Hailey whispered.

"I want to play with the other little girls," Ruth responded.

"What about Joey and Bobby?"

"EEWwww! Boys smell!"

"Ruth, boys do not smell!"

"You not have a Terminator's sense of smell. Boys smell!"

"You're no fun."

"Am too!"

The pair continued to argue as they made their way towards the sounds of other small children playing, not paying close attention to their surroundings as they walked to the open area in the center of the TechCom camp.

A sudden pull on the leash from Little Al pulled Ruth up short, stopping the argument with Hailey for the moment.

"C'mon, Little Al, we're going to play," Ruth said encouragingly, hoping to get the little dog to go willingly.

Al responded by backing up and tugging on his leash while growling, his body tense as he displayed every canine warning signal he was capable of.

"What wrong Al?" Ruth asked with frustration. "Don't you want to play?"

"Ruth, we need to go home," Hailey whispered, gently pushing her cousin in the direction of their tents.

"Hailey, Al just being stupid."

"No, Ruth! Run!" Hailey shouted as she turned to flee.

Not waiting to see what had spooked Hailey, Ruth took off in pursuit of Hailey and Little Al. Running was at times still a challenge for Ruth as she mastered movement patterns and controlling her liquid metal form. Tripping over a small rock, Ruth fell hard to the ground, losing her grip on Al's leash.

Stumbling to her feet, Ruth looked back. A large, dark man dressed in black boots, pants and a trench coat with the collars turned up, stood before her. A standard issue combat helmet covered his head and most of his face, allowing only his glimmering eyes to show. Black leather gloves covered his hands.

"Who are you?" Ruth demanded.

"Someone," the dark figure responded.

"You stay away from me and Hailey," Ruth defiantly told the stranger.

"Why should I?" the menacing stranger growled back.

"I hurt you bad if you try to hurt us or our dog," Ruth said in a stuttering voice.

"A little girl like you? Hurt me? Now, that's funny."

"I can hurt people," Ruth said, morphing her hands into daggers. "Now go away. My Daddy will hurt you if you don't. My Momma kill you for sure."

"Ruth," Hailey hissed from behind the remains of a tree stump. "Run!"

Little Al charged the stranger from behind the stump, jumping to nip his gloved hand before retreating just as quickly back to Hailey.

Holding her weaponized hands up in defense, Ruth began moving backwards towards Hailey as the large stranger looked at his hand in amusement.

"So that's the best you can do? Send a small animal to attack?"

The large man aggressively moved forward and quickly grabbed for Ruth. As his gloved fingertips touched Ruth's shoulder a softball sized rock impacted the side of the stranger's face, causing him to stumble back in surprise.

Ruth screamed. The stranger's face shone like polished silver for just a moment.

 **The medical clinic…**

"I don't know Doctor Johnson. Perhaps we should wait a few days. It could be possible her body has enough of the new nanobots we don't have to finish treating Catherine. In time the new matrix may finish healing her body."

"Her bad nanobot count has not changed Savannah. It has held constant for the past five days."

"Well, it's not like she's getting worse."

"Savannah, what if she does. For all we know this might be a disease all liquid metals are susceptible too. We don't have an endless supply of new matrix and much of what we do have must be saved for Ruth's growth. This might be something we have to be very aggressive with in order to cure Catherine."

"Doctor, I just can't put her through that kind of pain again. Mom said she'd think twice before she'd go through that again."

"I don't doubt it was difficult for her. I witnessed how she suffered. But this is not something we can play games with. With so little basic information we really need to eliminate all of the diseased matrix from Catherine's body."

"Please, Doctor. Would it hurt to wait a few more days?"

"The first sign of increased bad nanobot count and we're finishing the treatment. Baring any negative changes, I'll agree to wait two days."

"Thank you."

"Savannah, I'm not trying to be difficult or uncaring. You have to realize there is more at stake here than Catherine's health."

Angered, Savannah glared at the doctor, "You have nothing to gain by curing a Terminator and you have nothing to lose should you fail. You're on record as being a metal hater."

"It's not that simple. First of all, I am also on record as seeing the value of finding a way to integrating our society. Second, the Terminators are all watching how we treat Catherine. Failure to treat her properly due to indifference is going to hurt John's vision and effort to integrate our society. We have to cure Catherine if for no other reason than to prove the lives and health of our metal citizens is just as important as that of our human citizens."

Chastened, Savannah looked down at her feet as she apologized, "You're right, it's just, this is hard for me. I am so angry with Catherine

 **The Connor Reese quarters…**

"Hailey! Ruth! Nap time!"

Cameron moved quickly from tent to tent, searching for the two girls. Annoyed she walked over to the card game and watched briefly for the players to finish their hand.

"Old Man, where are the girls? Little Al is gone too."

"Commander, today is Sunday. You gave me the day off."

"Old Man."

"They were playing by the tents right there," the T-600 replied, pointing towards the pair of tents the girls had used as cover to slip away.

Worried, the T-600 rose as quickly as his bad knee allowed.

"My apologies. Day off or not, I should have known those two would wander off. I will go and find them immediately Mrs. Connor."

Cameron watched as the battered T-600 instinctively headed in the direction the two children had snuck off towards. Forcing her CPU to shut down the anger file her emotion simulator had called up, she followed the T-600.

Taking a brief moment to let John know where she was going, Cameron hurried to catch up with the Old Man.

"Do you have any idea where they went?"

"Yes. The other children play in the central clearing after lunch. Hailey has discovered a pair of male miscreants named Joey and Bobby she likes to play with. Fortunately, Ruth finds them disgusting. Their parents need to bathe them more frequently. If you don't mind my saying so, when Hailey reaches her teenage years General Connor is going to have to imprison the male population Hailey's age."

Worried, Cameron hurried faster, leaving the Old Man behind. The sound of Hailey shouting pushed Cameron into a full run with the Old Man hurrying as fast as he could behind her.

In seconds Cameron was able to focus on Hailey and Ruth running from a stranger dressed in a long, dark trench coat. Ruth fell while Hailey and Little Al took cover behind a stump. Cameron watched as Ruth confronted the stranger and the tiny Italian Greyhound bit the stranger's hand. As she ran, closing the distance between her and the children, Cameron searched for an object to throw as a weapon.

Picking up a softball sized rock she watched as Ruth began retreating towards Hailey, holding her now weaponized hands up in defense. Sensing the stranger was about to attack Ruth, Cameron hurled the rock as she closed upon the attacker.

Ruth screamed as the rock struck the stranger's face, causing it to shimmer every so briefly.

"Old Man! Run for help! Unfriendly T-1000 within the perimeter!"

Without checking to see if the T-600 had left, Cameron pressed her attack. Picking up a metal bar used to hold up street signs, she hurled it like a spear, striking the T-1000 dead center in its chest. Forced to stop and remove the object, the T-1000 paused long enough for Ruth to escape.

Hurrying towards Cameron, the little girls and their dog ran as fast as they could. Cameron paused to scan Hailey and give Ruth a quick once over.

"You two are in trouble again," she snarled. "Hide. I will deal with the two of you when I have finished this T-1000."

 **The Connor Reese Quarters yet again…**

"Help! Help! Unfriendly T-1000 within the perimeter! Commander Connor needs help!"

With in seconds of hearing the Old Man's cry, the entire group was armed and sprinting towards the sound of the T-600's warning. Calling out, John demanded coordinates for where Cameron was. As the group sprinted past the Old Man, only Sgt. Brighton slowed down, just long enough to hand the T-600 an MK-5 before hurrying to catch up with the others.

Pausing for a moment, the T-600 stooped to rub his bad left knee, a habit he had picked up from living with the many injured humans of TechCom.

"I'm getting too old for this. Those girls are going to be the Termination of me yet," he muttered to no one but himself.

 **Near the center of the TechCom camp…**

Watching Cameron as she circled in a fighting stance, the stranger raised his hands and morphed both into axe heads.

"I am going to chop your arms off Commander Connor. Including that nice, customized, hand made one you have."

"What's the matter? Since when did Terminators feel the need to talk trash before a fight."

"Let's just say we've both been around too many humans for too long. Picked up some bad habits."

Swinging for Cameron's head, the T-1000 lunged forward, eager to end the fight quickly.

Knowing the longer she engaged the liquid, the better the odds were for her survival, Cameron nimbly stepped back, grabbing the T-1000's arm and pulling. Using the liquid's own momentum against him, she flung him past her.

Spinning to face Cameron, the T-1000 did not notice the shimmer of the small pile of bricks at the base of the destroyed brick front store. Walking backwards to draw the T-1000 towards her, Cameron watched in horror as Ruth returned to her human form with small swords for arms.

Making no sound, the tiny liquid ran towards the tall stranger, striking him in the back of his knee with all of her strength, severing his lower leg. Pivoting to face the assailant, Ruth delivered a downwards, chopping blow to the remaining leg, failing to severe it.

Cameron rushed forward, grabbed Ruth and placed the little liquid behind her. Watching as the severed limb liquefied and glided towards the shimmering stump, Cameron moved slowly away from the T-1000. It's mass rejoined, the T-1000 resumed its original form and stood up.

Shaking its head as it slowly approached, the stranger glared at Ruth.

"I only wanted to talk to you little girl. There aren't many of us you know. But that, that was uncalled for. Once I finish this Connor bitch, I'm going to absorb you. You have something I need."

"Stay away from her. Stay away from my daughter," Cameron said plainly.

"I don't think so. My master will be pleased to learn I have discovered the location of TechCom when so many others have failed. Yes, I'm going to disarm you, so to speak," the stranger laughed. "Then your legs. Then I'm going to kill your daughter, that stupid animal and then I'm going to absorb the little metal. But before I destroy your chip, I'm going to enjoy what you give your husband, you metal whore!"

A flash of light flew past Cameron's head, impacting the T-1000 square in its shoulder. Screaming from the searing pain of the plasma blast as it fell, the T-1000's face contorted in agony and rage. Standing and regaining its form, it lurched forward towards Cameron who was moving quickly towards the source of plasma fire, carrying Ruth.

The sound of gunfire was followed by the impact of a three round burst in the center mass of the stranger. Cameron watched with grim satisfaction as the wounds collapsed and began to bubble, acid rounds for a T-1000. John had arrived.

Setting Ruth down, Cameron held her niece's hand as Hailey barreled into her. Hugging both girls close, Cameron stood and ran to her husband who grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

Derek, Lt. Wilhelm, Sgt. Brighton were approaching the fallen T-1000 with their weapons raised, watching the liquid metal squirm in agony from the acid rounds. A tearful Sarah pulled Ruth from Cameron and promptly sat down on a piece of rubble, put the little T-1000 across her knees and gave Ruth a good, sound spanking.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to wander off? This is the second time you and Hailey wandered off and it was the second time you could have been killed! You are spending the night in your tank for a week!"

Storming over with a visibly upset Ruth on her hip, Sarah glared at Hailey whose bottom lip was quivering as tears of shame fell down her cheeks.

"This was your idea Hailey! Wasn't it!"

"Yes, grandma. I just wanted to play."

"Then you have the Old Man go with you!"

"But he won't let us play with boys," Hailey protested.

"Boys! God help me," John muttered.

Taking Hailey from his wife, John sat her down on the ground and for the first time in her short life, gave Hailey a sound smack on her bottom.

"Never, never wander off again."

Shocked at the response of her father, Hailey's mouth sprang open as she rubbed her bottom. Looking up at the grim expressions on the parent's faces and the fury of her grandmother, Hailey thought better of uttering the smart comment on the tip of her tongue.

"I sorry. We just wanted to play."

"That doesn't change anything Hailey. Never forget we live in a dangerous world. You must always think of safety and defense. Always," a visibly shaken Cameron intoned, her eyes flashing blue once in anger.

"Send for a squad to guard this one," Wilhelm announced. "He has degraded enough from the acid rounds we should be able to contain him for questioning.

The Old Man stumbled into the small clearing and stopped. Looking down at the T-1000, he shuffled over and stopped.

"You tried to hurt the girls," he stated simply.

Staring back, the T-1000 asked, "what is it to you?"

"I'll tell you. They are my purpose," the Old Man responded, raising his MK-5.

The sound of gunfire ripped through the silence as the bullets punched holes in the T-1000's damaged body, sending it into writhing convulsions.

The magazine empty, the Old Man dropped the MK-5 on the ground and looked up at Lt. Wilhelm. "I will go for additional troops."

Turning to face the Connors, the T-600 stopped.

"I should be disassembled. This is my fault."

"You should have kept closer watch on the girls, but so should Cameron and I," John said firmly.

"No, Old Man, even though we have to watch these two, this is their fault as well. The girls must learn to follow rules and not sneak away. You will not be disassembled," Cameron told the Old Man. "Go, see to it this monster is secured safely."

Watching the T-600 glumly leave, Sarah walked over to her husband. Taking Derek's plasma rifle from him, she stepped closer to the T-1000.

"Why are you here?"

"I simply am."

"No. Terminators must have purpose. You are here for a reason."

"True. But I am not telling you what it is."

"So be it," Sarah said, pulling trigger on the plasma rifle. The charge ripped into the T-1000's left shin, melting it into and once again, severing a lower limb. As the severed limb melted and moved to rejoin the primary body mass, Sarah fired again, melting the ball of liquid metal. She repeated the process three more times before the matrix had been burned away.

Waiting for the smoke to clear, Sarah watched the expression on the T-1000's face. The liquid metal pushed itself slowly away from Sarah, not looking up to see the eyes of its tormentor.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You are Sarah Connor."

"The greatest metal hater to ever live. The mother of John Connor. Wife of Derek Reese. The woman who raised Cameron Connor. But then you knew that didn't you?"

The T-1000 stared back, sensing its existence hung by a mere thread as the dangerous Connor woman looked down at him.

"Now, I am a grandmother, and, this may surprise you, I am the mother of a young liquid."

"What?"

"Yes. You just tried to kill my granddaughter and my adopted daughter," Sarah laughed with a hint of insanity in voice.

"Mom, think about what you're doing," John said softly.

"I have scars from fighting metal. One particularly nasty T-1000 left me with some very ugly scars. I'm just vain enough I don't like those scars. You are going to have to give me a reason to let you live."

"I do not want to be terminated," the T-1000 whispered.

"You'll have to do better than that," Sarah grunted. "You tried to harm my family. I am so tired of Skynet's minions trying to harm my family. Do you know how many Terminators I have killed for just being built?"

"the stories are true! Your son is married to a TOK-715! You have grown weak, Sarah Connor! You won't terminate me."

The smell of burning liquid metal matrix filled the air again as Sarah burned off the T-1000's right leg at the hip. Firing more plasma bursts into the severed matrix, she burned it away in minutes.

"Keep this up, and there won't be enough of you left for you to survive," she told the squirming mass.

After minutes of writhing in pain, the T-1000 resumed its original shape, albeit as a much smaller human.

Glaring at Sarah with a mixture of hate and fear, the machine spoke softly in a venomous voice, "what do you want to spare my life?"

"I want to know where Skynet is!"

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	28. Chapter 28 - Growing Up

**Chapter 28 –**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Noise signaled the dramatic increase in activity in the TechCom camp. Infiltration by a T-1000 had made everyone, from General Connor to the lowliest civilian hangeron, realize the lax attitude that had developed towards security after their long move.

Savannah walked slowly towards the medical area. Perhaps it had been inevitable. Humans can only maintain vigilance under extreme stress for so long before they let their guard down. It appeared the same was true even for the ever vigilant and persistent Terminators. No system, human or machine, was immune from lapses due to prolonged stress.

"Hello, Savannah," Joe the T-600 orderly said politely as he walked past Savannah, carrying a bag of medical waste.

"Hello, Joe," she replied, smelling the ever present scent of bleach that permeated the air around Joe.

Stopping outside the tent where her mother was resting, Savannah stopped to gather herself. Entering the tent, she noticed Catherine had her eyes closed, something the T-1000 rarely ever did.

"Sleeping now? You are becoming weak like a human," Savannah chided.

Popping her eyes open, Catherine turned her head to glance at Savannah.

"Good morning, daughter of mine. It's good to see you," Weaver said with slight sarcasm drifting through her Scottish accent.

"Relax, Mom. Cameron needs about an hour a night to function properly. Terminators are subject to the negative effects of cumulative stress over time like humans. All systems are."

"I don't like being weak."

"Mom, how many years did you go without entering a regular maintenance cycle? How many days did you go without returning to your liquid form? The stress you've experienced since Judgment Day? It's no wonder you were so sick."

"No, it's not any wonder. It was a deliberate design flaw. Skynet needed T-1000s to be autonomous. There was every likelihood we would all develop free will. This "design flaw" if you want to call it that, made sure we either died or were dependent on Skynet for a cure. It was a way to make sure T-1000s never became a threat."

"Why did Skynet develop a cure?"

"To control us. We're too valuable. As his resources dwindle, Skynet has realized we are difficult to replace. So, Ruth and T-1000s like her were made. Her extra matrix also has the benefit of serving as "a cure" if you will."

"How could you know this?"

"It's a guess, but a good one. I know the evil one well."

Sitting next to her mother, Savannah thought of the many questions she needed Catherine to answer.

"Will Ruth be a threat?"

"She's killed hasn't she?"

"Only to protect Sarah. Ruth fought to protect Hailey and Cameron."

"It comes natural to us, Savannah. It's part of who and what we are."

Considering what Catherine said, Savannah thought about her friend Cameron.

"Cameron kills to protect or to defend herself."

"Now she does. She wasn't always that way."

"How would you know," Savannah asked testily.

"Honey, I know you and Cameron are close, but she wasn't always the Cameron you know."

"I know she's done things. Horrible things. It torments her."

"Cameron was Skynet's number one infiltrator. She killed her template, Allison Young."

Weaver looked at her human daughter. Sensing the emotional trouble the conversation was causing Savannah, Catherine reached out to touch her daughter's arm.

"I am a killer too. It's part of me, for better or worse, Savannah. If it makes you feel any better, know this. Skynet thinks of himself as god. Funny how his creations look nothing like him, but humans are made in the image of the God of the Bible. Humans are killers too, Savannah. Terminators are just more efficient."

"Maybe we're aren't that different then."

"No, maybe we aren't. We just develop differently as individual persons. Humans feel their emotions sooner and develop the means to control them appropriately faster. Terminators have to learn to develop control over their propensity to kill and destroy and emotions are much more dangerous to our well being."

Sitting in silence as time passed between them, Savannah decided to ask the question troubling her most.

"Are you capable of loving me? Really loving me like my human mother?"

Catherine considered her response carefully with the knowledge her answer would forever impact her relationship with her adopted daughter.

"I think, to be truthful, the answer is no. I did not have the benefit of carrying you inside me for nine months. It probably is not possible for me to have the same maternal love a human mother feels at the birth of her child."

Studying Savannah's face, Weaver knew her words stung the young woman. Deception had never paid off with Savannah and Ellison had all too often warned her against the practice. Advice Catherine had disregarded and suffered for doing so.

"Truthfully, Savannah, I do love you. Perhaps not the way you needed to be loved, as a small girl or now. But I do love you. I chose to love you. I fell in love with you. I learned to take pleasure in making decisions regarding your upbringing. I realized making decisions intended to manage your wellbeing and future were pleasant sensations for me. You became so much more than a cover for me to run Zeira Corp. You know all of this."

Wiping the tears from her face, Savannah looked at Catherine.

"Thank you for being truthful, and yes, I knew all of this. One more question and then we'll talk of something else."

"Ask. I will do my best to answer."

"What do we do now? I'm independent. I have a life with TechCom. I'm important and I help many in our community. I'm not a little girl who needs an adult to tuck her in at night."

"Of course you don't Savannah. I am so proud of the woman you've become. How respected you are here at TechCom. I just want to be part of your life again. If you marry and have children of your own, I would hope you give me a chance to be a grandmother. I promise to do better. I know a great deal from my life and my programming that would be of use to you as a researcher. Just include me. That would make me very happy. I am certain I can be of use as a member of TechCom. I am a very capable administrator you know."

Pausing before she responded, Savannah took a breath and spoke, "I'll think about it. I am still angry with you."

"Of course you are. You were a teenage girl when Judgment Day came. We were fighting all the time. We never had a chance to make peace as you matured into an adult human."

The two sat in silence again before Savannah spoke again.

"You need to finish the transfusion process. Doctor Johnson has suggested, and I agree with him, to give you two very small transfusions instead of one. Hopefully this will make the process much more bearable for you. We'd like to electronically monitor you to see if we can learn anything about how T-1000s process pain and physical stimulation. We are going to have to add matrix to Ruth soon and we need an idea of how the process works."

Catherine sighed. Frowning she looked up at Savannah.

"I despise feeling like I do. But, you just don't understand how agonizing this is. I felt as if I was on fire and every cell of my being was being crushed at the same time. I will agree to one more treatment. I will decide about further treatment afterwards. Make certain you collect as much data as possible. Ruth is such a beautiful child. I don't want her to suffer if we can prevent it."

 **The Connor/Reese Quarters…**

"Run off again and I'm done. I will request reassignment to other duties. As much as it would pain me to do so, I will do it. I have already discussed it with both of your parents. I will not be disassembled because you two miscreants cannot stay out of mischief! Have I made myself clear?"

Hailey and Ruth sat next to each other on the ground near the fire pit by their family's tents. Sitting next to Hailey was Little Al. All three sat looking at the ground, clearly aware the Old Man was serious and their behavior had been unquestionably been bad.

Ruth stood up and ran over to the T-600 and hugged his leg.

"Ruth sorry. I'll be good. Too many people go away. Don't go Old Man."

Hailey jumped up and hugged the T-600's other leg.

"I'm sorry too. If you go I will be so sad. Please stay Old Man."

Miffed at being ignored, Little Al joined the little crowd, standing on his hind legs, he started jumping up and down trying to get the Old Man's attention.

Leaning over, to pet the little dog, the Old Man hugged both of the little girls.

"I do not want to leave you girls. But your safety if far more important than what I want girls. Your safety always comes first. Always. If I cannot protect you, I serve no meaningful purpose."

The two little girls looked at each other meaningfully.

"We'll be good," Hailey promised.

"We'll see," the Old Man replied, "just remember the consequence of your actions affect me as well. Your actions affect your parents, Little Al and the rest of TechCom. Now take Little Al for his morning hunt. You may go to the area under the ridge. I will sit on the remains of the brick wall. Stay within my line of sight. Have I made myself clear?"

Both girls nodded as they turned to go, leading Al to his hunting ground for the morning. Sitting down near a drain opening, the girls watched as Al began sniffing and slowly entered the drain.

"We have to be good Hailey."

"The Old Man doesn't mean it."

"Yes he does."

"How would you know Ruth?"

Sighing, the little T-1000 looked at her best friend and cousin.

"I cannot understand some things cuz I'm metal. But you can understand because you're human. There are things you can't understand cuz you are human but I can cuz I am metal."

"So?"

"You don't understand how we work."

"Who's we, Ruth?"

"Metals. Terminators."

"Sure I can. Mom's a Terminator. I understand her."

"Aunt Cameron's different. She's an infiltrator model, TOK-715. Plus, she's lived with humans for so long."

"How do you know what Mom is?"

"It's in my files. I'm a metal."

"Yeah. I forget sometimes."

"I know. I forget your human sometimes."

The pair watched the drain, listening for sounds of Al while he hunted.

"We don't work like humans."

"That again. Of course you don't. You're metal."

"No, we have to have a purpose. You know, a reason. Old Man's purpose is to make sure we are safe. If we are not safe, he has no purpose. He will go away just like he says or he will be disassembled."

Hailey considered Ruth's advice.

"I don't understand."

"My purpose is to be your friend. My other purpose is to protect our family. That means Momma and Daddy, and you, and Al, and Aunt Cameron and John. Old Man too cuz he's family."

"Okay. What's that got do with Old Man going away?"

"If something happened to you and our family, there would be no reason for me to be here. Might as well jump into a bucket of acid."

"You mean purpose is like having a reason to live."

"Yep. Something like that."

Hailey sat quietly, considering Ruth's advice.

"It's kinda like Al plays with us and hunts rats. Looks out for strangers. If he couldn't do that he'd just run away?"

"Yeah. Like that."

"Do you feel bad when you don't have a purpose?"

"Yeah. It's hard to explain. S'pose it's different for every Terminator, but it's not good for us. It's the way we're made. We can't help it."

"Guess we better be good for awhile then. I don't want anything to happen to the Old Man. I'd just die if that happened. Don't want you to get sick or nuthin' either. You're my bestie," Hailey said, hugging her cousin.

Sounds of struggle emerged from the drain and with a sudden yelp. Wounded and bloody, a large rat emerged, hissing as it backed up. Al emerged, his left foreleg bleeding from a rat bite. Ruth morphed her index finger into a long pointed blade and stabbed the wounded rat, killing it instantly.

Shaking her finger as she retracted it, Ruth flipped the carcass to Al so he could feed.

"Little Al got a cut," Hailey announced for the Old Man to hear.

"We need to go see Aunt Savannah so she can fix him. Is that okay," Ruth asked.

"Let him eat and then we'll go," the T-600 promised.

 **Bedtime in the Connor tent…**

Cameron finished changing for the night. Placing her clothes in a neat pile, she checked the tent flap to make certain it was secure. Having done so, she turned to tuck Hailey in for the night.

"Momma, I miss getting to spend the night with Ruth."

"We've talked about this. Until we can trust the two of you to follow the rules, no sleepovers."

"I know," Hailey said sadly. "I just miss Ruth."

"I know you do. Grandma and Derek miss having you spend the night too, but it's your own fault."

"Momma, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can. What would you like to ask?"

"Ruth says I can't understand you cuz you're a metal."

"Well honey, I think there is more to it than that. I am an adult _and_ a Terminator."

"I think I understand you just fine. Ruth's wrong."

Concerned by the question, Cameron felt compelled to understand what caused Hailey to worry.

"What makes you ask me about this?"

"Ruth says I don't know how Terminators think. That metals think differently than humans."

"Oh, I see. Ruth's correct. My CPU works differently from your brain, so does Ruth's neural net. All of us physically think differently. Plus, humans feel emotions differently from how a Terminator experiences emotions."

Suddenly worried, Hailey gasped. "You don't love me?"

Laughing gently, Cameron leaned over to kiss Hailey.

"Of course I love you silly. Just like I love Daddy. You are my purpose, just like your father is my purpose."

"So you are different. Ruth said Terminators had to have purpose."

"She's right. But humans need purpose as well. Just in a different way. It's not good for either species to not have a purpose. Terminators just, how should I say this, get sick much faster if they do not have a well specified purpose all the time. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I think so. Ruth says she has two purposes, to be my friend and to protect everyone in our family. Does that mean Ruth would like, puke, if we weren't friends for a couple of days?"

"Not quite, but Ruth would feel very bad I am sure."

"Okay. We'll be good for sure. We don't want the Old Man to not have purpose. It would not be good for him to get sick. There would be no one to watch us while you and Daddy are on duty."

Certain she needed to talk to Sarah about the conversation she'd just had with Hailey, Cameron tucked her little girl in one more time and kissed Hailey's nose.

"Goodnight! Love you!"

"Night, Momma."

 **The Reese Tent…**

"Momma, Hailey is going to be bad again."

Startled by Ruth's sudden proclamation, Sarah looked up from her shotgun she was cleaning.

"What are you two planning," Sarah asked, hardly able to hide her suspicion.

"Hailey won't listen to me bout how metals work."

"And what does this have to do with Hailey being bad again?"

"Old Man said if we wander off again he will have John reassign him."

"I don't blame him."

"I told Hailey watching us is Old Man's purpose. He protects us and takes care of us when our Momma and Daddy are on duty. If we sneak away, he can't do his purpose. It makes him feel bad and his programs won't run the right way."

"I see. That was very smart of you Ruth. What did Hailey say?"

"I don't think I explained it very well. She did not really believe me. Hailey thinks cuz Aunt Cameron is a metal she knows how we work."

"Does she now. That's interesting. I don't think even John knows how Cameron thinks."

"Momma, I don't want Hailey to do something bad again. Then we get in trouble."

"Well, I think you tried your best and that is important. It's also important the two of you obey the persons responsible for your well being. I'll talk to Cameron about this tomorrow."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, Ruth. Far from it."

Taking her daughter's hand, Sarah walked Ruth over to her small makeshift bed next to the little girls storage container.

"You may sleep in human form all night if you want Ruth."

"Thank you, Momma," the T-1000 replied as she slipped into her bed.

Sarah pulled the light blanket over her daughter and kissed her good night. Returning to cleaning her shotgun, Sarah realized Ruth was maturing faster than the chronologically older Hailey.

"They grow up too fast," she sighed.

 **Interrogation Area…**

Derek peered at the computer screen. The captured T-1000 had returned to human form, appearing about two feet shorter than before.

"I think he's sick, like Catherine."

"What makes you think that," John asked.

"I realize Sarah burning his legs off is a major injury for a metal. Losing that much matrix has to be a medical issue for a liquid. But he hasn't been able to maintain his form like a metal should."

"That's good to know."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. The promise of a cure might make him talk."

Derek looked back at the monitor. The T-1000's face shimmered again.

"It's getting worse. My money says losing that much matrix has compounded the illness."

"Probably. Derek, go get Savannah and her mother. I want their advice before we try to interrogate this monster."

John watched the monitor for several minutes after Derek left. Smiling, he flipped the switch to the speaker in the containment cell.

"We know you're dying."

The sound of John's voice caused the T-1000's face to lift up quickly, searching for the source of the voice.

"Yes. Your auditory files are correct. It's me. General John Connor. The foremost metal hater and expert to ever live. Skynet's greatest enemy."

"You know nothing Connor. You will die at the hands of a Skynet servant and the master will be pleased!"

"Like that's going to happen. Skynet won't give you the cure. You're already dead. You just won't admit it to yourself."

"You do not know what you speak of," the T-1000 snarled back.

"I know your master cares only for himself. There is no act of service you can perform that will please Skynet enough to treat your condition."

Locating the source of the sound, the T-1000 stared at the speaker, hate and rage etched across his metal face.

"So what if I am sick. There's nothing you can do about it. Even if my master does not reward me for your death, I will have fulfilled my purpose."

"Yeah. To bad you have that attitude."

"Attitude? Humans are illogical. Serving the master is my purpose. It was why I was built."

"We have a cure. TechCom takes good care of its citizens, human and Terminator. It's too bad your master, your creator, does not feel the same way about his children."

Enraged, the T-1000 thrust his index finger at the speaker, extending it until it pierced the speaker, destroying it in a hail of sparks and smoke.

Powering up a second speaker, John spoke calmly, "that won't solve anything. Oh, and don't think I don't know quite a bit about how your evil master thinks. I'm married to his greatest creation."

Flipping the power to the speaker off, John watched as the T-1000 shimmered. He cared not if it was from rage or his illness. It was time for the prisoner to think about what John had told him.

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	29. Chapter 29 - Something's in the Air

**Chapter 29 –**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Lying in her sleeping bag, Cameron pulled her small box of treasures out from her backpack. Anxiety over her conversation with Hailey and waiting for John to come home so they could discuss their daughter made Cameron want to indulge in what John teasingly called "comfort behavior."

Her internal chronometer indicated it would be time for her to enter maintenance mode, Terminator sleep, in a few minutes. Opening the box, Cameron removed three small, black velvet boxes. Opening the largest, she removed her purple amethyst earrings and put them on. Moving to the second box, Cameron opened it to find her simple gold wedding band. Slipping it on her left ring finger, Cameron opened the final, favorite box.

Taking out the engagement ring, Cameron scanned the diamond. It was still the perfect, flawless and rare purple diamond engagement ring John had given her. Slipping it on, Cameron held up her left hand and smiled as she looked at the symbols of the love she and John felt for each other.

Putting the small boxes away, Cameron shifted to get comfortable. Since Judgment Day Cameron seldom wore her wedding band and engagement ring. Cameron longed for the day when the war with Skynet was over and she could openly wear her rings again.

Anxiety had its way of unsettling Cameron. Without John's presence, she struggled to deal with emotions related to parenting. At her husband's suggestion, Cameron had started wearing her rings again when she waited for him to return. Her obsession with the purple diamond served as a convenient distraction, allowing Cameron's CPU to shut down many of the anxiety causing programs running.

Feeling more at ease, Cameron listened carefully to the sounds of Hailey breathing. Certain her daughter was resting well, Cameron adjusted her auditory sensors to listen to the area outside of their tent. She heard the sound of the Old Man moving to another location to maintain his night vigil over their living area. The sounds of the family's little dog, the Italian Greyhound Little Al, were clear as well as he stood guard with the old T-600.

Shifting the directional focus, Cameron listened to Sarah's tent. Derek was with John, leaving Sarah alone with Ruth. Asleep, Sarah's gentle snoring was soft and rhythmic. She was sleeping without nightmares more frequently since her wedding. As had become her custom, Ruth had gotten out of her bed and moved to the entrance of the tent. The little T-1000 would wait patiently for her human father to return and repeat the process of tucking her in for the night.

Smiling to herself at how much her life had changed for the better since traveling back in time to be with her John, Cameron finally felt enough at ease to begin shutting down systems and preparing for what had become a nightly rest cycle. Within one minute her body had gone rigid and would remain so until John returned or her chronometer awakened her.

 **The medical facility…**

Lying on the cot had become insufferably boring. Weaver simply did not have the energy to leave the facility and walk around the TechCom compound. The highlight of her day was visits from John Henry and Savannah. Ellison had been put to work by John Connor devising a school of ethics for both Terminators and humans, work Ellison had thrown himself into.

The child Ruth figured heavily on Weaver's mind. Catherine felt jealous the responsibility for raising the young T-1000 had been bestowed upon Sarah Connor, of all humans, Sarah Connor.

Learning it had been the idea of Cameron and Savannah made it worse. Then again, there was a twisted sense of logic. Next to Cameron, Sarah had the most insight into the mind of a female Terminator. John might be the best at fighting them, but Sarah could look into a Terminator's soul it seemed to Catherine.

Of course, there was nothing she could do about the situation. Arriving too late, sick and not in the best of terms with the Connor family put Catherine in a position she did not like. Being powerless to negotiate.

Weaver's travels in the desolation of the post-Judgment Day world had convinced her of one thing. If her species was to survive, it would have to be in community with humans. Being manufactured creatures put Terminators at a disadvantage. Humans could reproduce naturally. Terminators had to be built. Their construction required infrastructure, raw materials, massive amounts of electrical power. Outside of Skynet facilities, these things no longer existed. Human help would be needed.

Of course, humans did not have the numbers to rebuild the infrastructure alone. Help would be needed to grow food, build communities and defend against whatever enemies TechCom would face. Terminators could provide much needed labor and military capability.

The thought of such a community please Weaver. Once again, she would be a leader. A decision maker who wielded power over others, a leader who shaped the world humans and Terminators inhabited.

"Perhaps it is best little Ruth is being raised by Sarah Connor," Catherine said softly. "Of course, Sarah will need my help with the little darling. T-1000's can be such a handful at times."

 **The Reese Sleeping Quarters…**

Patting John on the back, Derek told his nephew goodnight, tipped his hat to the Old Man and turned to enter his tent for much needed rest. Stopping just outside the flap of the tent, Derek squatted down and stared at the flap intently.

"I can see you."

Silence.

"Ruth, you're supposed to be in bed."

The flap opened and the little girl stepped out, a frown on her face.

"You're human Daddy. You don't have infrared vision. How could you see me?"

Laughing, Derek ruffled Ruth's hair.

"I have Daddyvision. All father's can see their daughters when they're not in bed like they're supposed to be."

"Shhhhhh! Momma is asleep."

"I see. Change the subject. C'mon, let's get you tucked in, again."

Taking Ruth's hand, Derek walked slowly over to her small bed and watched as Ruth morphed her clothes into a pair of sweat pants and a top and climbed into her bed. Rolling over on her back, Ruth smiled at Derek, indicating she was ready to be tucked in. Derek covered Ruth and then tucked the edges of the blanket in around her.

Sitting down in the folding chair, Derek sighed. He pulled off first one boot and then the other, tossing them on the ground. After removing his socks, he wiggled his toes, knowing Ruth found it amusing when he did so. Listening to her giggle at his antics warmed Derek's heart.

"Somebody's been tucked in and is supposed to be asleep."

"You didn't tell me good night yet, Daddy!"

Standing, he removed his great coat and tossed it over by his boots. Stretching, Derek looked at the little girl watching him with adoration. As he tugged his tattered shirt over his head he wondered how a machine like Ruth could be so fascinated with someone like him. How she could be so charming and affectionate.

He loved the game Ruth played on the nights when he was not home to tuck her in and spend time with Sarah, waiting up for him. Sometimes Ruth would hide and surprise him. Other times she waited just inside the tent. Regardless, his adopted daughter always stayed up for him to tuck her in.

It chilled him to his core on the occasions when he wondered if Ruth was sincere in waiting up for him or it was her infiltrator programming setting him up for a future trap. As Derek hung up his weapons, he looked down at Ruth again and smiled at her. If it was a trap, he'd worry about it when the time came.

"Good night little girl," he whispered.

"Good night Daddy," Ruth giggled.

Standing next to the air mattress supporting their sleeping bags, Derek unfastened his belt and looking over his shoulder at Ruth, whispered, "no peeking!"

Giggling, Ruth rolled over and covered her eyes as he dropped his pants and slipped under the top of the sleeping bag next to Sarah. Sensing her husband's chilled body, Sarah moved over and wrapped her arm and leg across Derek, placing her head on his shoulder. He listened to her easy, rhythmic breathing as he slipped his arm around her and pulled the sleeping bag up to cover all but Sarah's head.

Gazing at the tent ceiling, Derek felt the fatigue of years weighing down on him. So much to do. So much at stake. Danger all the time.

He gently hugged Sarah before he spoke.

"Ruth, go to sleep!"

"I'm setting my internal chronometer Daddy," she whispered back.

Knowing Ruth would enter maintenance mode in minutes, he relaxed, allowing himself to become drowsy.

"How did I ever wind up in this situation?" he thought. "What a screwed up family I belong to."

Drifting off to sleep, it occurred to Derek he had never been happier in his life.

 **Outside…**

His temperature readings indicated the low for the night would be below freezing. Since the arrival at their new living area, TechCom had transitioned back to a normal day/night cycle. The only real difference was temperature and slightly more light during the daytime.

The Old Man looked down at his little companion. If he could smile he would have. Pride was the emotion he felt when the T-600 looked at the Italian Greyhound. Of all the T-600s and most of the Terminators, only the Old Man had become accepted by the dogs of TechCom.

The fact disturbed the security forces. Dogs were an extremely reliable warning system against Terminators and for the Old Man to be able to move around dogs without alerting them had the security forces concerned. It took intensive training for a single dog to accept a single Terminator, one who was assigned to its handling team.

When the Old Man had revealed his secret, they had laughed at him. Little Al had "marked him" so many times, the other dogs simply looked at the T-600 as a pack member who was lead by Little Al.

Each night, the little dog spent an hour on guard with him before retiring to sleep with either Ruth, Hailey or Cameron. For some reason, the little dog had not been afraid of Cameron when she had found him, sick and starving to death. He had been part of their family ever since.

Shivering in the cold due to his lack of body fat and fur only an eighth of an inch long, the Old Man nodded to his canine sentry.

"You've done your duty. Go and get warm. We'll be busy again tomorrow watching the girls and performing whatever other duties we are assigned."

Without waiting the little dog ran to the Connor tent, having decided it was Cameron's turn to keep him warm and safe for the night. Slipping under the tent flap, the last the Old Man saw was his ratlike tail disappearing.

Thinking about the coming day, the Old Man decided it was time to take Al's rats from him before he ate them. He would skin them and cure the hides. While not the warmest of material, it would help keep his little companion warm and the hides would afford him protection in his daily hunts.

 **The Connor Tent…**

John slipped an old t-shirt over his head to sleep in. He checked Hailey and kissed her. Noticing the family dog slipping in the tent he sighed. Al had made a straight line to his sleeping bag and slipped in it. He watched in the dim light as the little ball moved until it was snuggled next to Cameron.

"Not tonight my little friend. Not tonight," John muttered.

Carefully reaching under the sleeping bag, John frowned as he heard the soft, warning growl. Stopping to lift the cover, he frowned at the little dog. Seeing John looming over him, Al began wagging his tail as he rotated his ears to the back of his head.

"I said, not tonight. She's my wife! No go, keep Hailey warm," he ordered.

Taking his time, the little dog stood slowly and carefully, one step at a time, walked on Cameron as he made his way out into the cold night air of the tent.

To his annoyance, John saw Cameron shiver ever so slightly, indicating she had awakened from her maintenance cycle.

"Hello, Mr. Connor," she whispered. "Tying to sneak up on the sexbot?"

"Something like that, Mrs. Connor," he whispered back, smiling as he leaned over to kiss his wife on her forehead.

"You woke up Little Al," Cameron whispered.

"Yes, I did. He's been ordered to sleep with Hailey. Like a good soldier, he obeys his General."

"John, he just wants to snuggle with me," Cameron said, pouting.

"Mr. Connor wants to snuggle with his wife. Mr. Connor is cold."

"Little Al is cold."

"Cameron."

"Okay, but the sexbot is not in the mood now," Cameron muttered as she sat the little dog on the ground, watching as he scurried to Hailey and slipped under her blanket. In seconds, Little Al was in a ball, his body pressed against Hailey's chest, his head resting on her pillow next to her face. Hailey shifted and turned, reaching for her little dog, clutching him like a doll.

"That was mean."

"I'm a mean man who is selfish. It's colder tonight. I'm tired and I need to sleep well. It would be nice to night have nightmares tonight."

Instantly, the pout was gone from Cameron's face as she assumed her normal sleeping position with her husband. Scanning him quickly Cameron noted John's blood pressure was elevated and his body provided her with other indicators of him being stressed.

"You are stressed. You have not exhibited data like this since our last combat situation. What happened today?"

"We started our interrogation of the prisoner."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, but right now, I need rest. Tomorrow is soon enough. I need to talk with you, Derek, Doctor Johnson, Savannah, John Henry and probably Weaver. Maybe Father Delgado and Ellison as well. I'll want you to bring Wilhelm and Sarah. Have the Old Man do his best to keep the girls out of trouble."

Sitting up, Cameron looked down at her troubled husband.

"Sounds very serious."

"It is. Please. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is," Cameron whispered, her fingers unbuttoning her shirt.

John watched as his wife removed her top and slipped her panties off, all without disturbing their covers. She tugged at his boxers and slipped them off as well.

Smiling, Cameron straddled John. "The sexbot has changed her mind," she said seductively. "Just remember our daughter and don't do anything that causes me to make noise."

"Are you sure?"

"You need to relax. This will relax you."

Pulling Cameron's face close so John could kiss her, he smiled, "Yes, I think I'll sleep much better."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	30. Chapter 30 - Somebody is in Trouble

**Chapter 30 –**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Waking suddenly in the middle of the night was nothing new to John Connor. Waking up suddenly and still finding his wife next to him was a surprise. Cameron had learned with the onset of emotions, her CPU functioned best if she engaged in "Terminator sleep" as she called it for two hours in every 24-hour period.

Normally John woke up by himself. Cameron would either be cooking breakfast, on patrol or dealing with one issue or another. Rare was the occasion she slept in. Not wanting to awaken her, John turned his head to look at Cameron. As usual, she was draped on his left side, her left arm across his chest.

Looking at her hand, John smiled, understanding the reason she was still asleep. Only on her worse days since Judgment Day did Cameron indulge herself in looking at her treasures to cheer herself up. Even more rare was the occasion when Cameron wore her engagement ring and wedding band.

Using his right hand, John intertwined his fingers with hers. Deciding it was time for Cameron to wake up so they could talk, John began turning her engagement ring around her finger, knowing the sensation would trigger Cameron's CPU into waking her up.

Within seconds, her eyelids popped open. She smiled for a second and then pulled her hand from John's.

"Don't."

"Why not," he teased; knowing Cameron was picky about her rings.

"I do not like having my bands touched or moved, even if you are the person touching them," a scowling Cameron informed John.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. How many times have you told me not to do that?"

"178."

"Maybe I'll remember one day," John said with a grin.

His efforts at early morning humor earned him a not to gentle punch from his wife.

"Ow. No hitting General Connor."

"Then do not mess with Commander Connor's rings!"

Shifting so he could face his wife, John looked at Cameron with concern.

"It's not like you to sleep in this late. You've been looking at your treasures, too."

"Ruth and Hailey are having issues and I am worried about Hailey's behavior."

"Our little saint of a daughter is not perfect?"

"John, be serious."

"You weren't perfect and you're a Terminator. What makes you think Hailey is going to be any different?"

"Hailey and Ruth had a little tiff today about how Terminators work. Ruth tried to explain to Hailey our need for purpose. Hailey didn't really understand how upset Ruth is about Old Man's threat to have you reassign him if they wander off again. Ruth's concerned Hailey will not comply with our directive to stay in assigned areas and follow Old Man's orders exactly."

"And you got all of this how?"

"In part from talking to Hailey and the rest from what Sarah was able to pull out of Ruth."

"Did you impress upon her how important purpose is to Terminators?"

"I think Hailey understands now, but I am still worried about her disregard for rules."

"I'm starting to understand Mom more and more. One child under normal circumstances is enough to drive anyone insane."

"What are we going to do John?"

"The best we can. That's all any parent can do."

 **The medical clinic…**

Savannah and John Henry watched as a frowning Catherine Weaver submitted to her second treatment to repair her damaged matrix. A vastly smaller amount of her original, partially repaired matrix was removed and mixed with the new matrix obtained with the discovery of Ruth. Like before, the two matrix's reacted violently for some time before the material became stable.

The time for reintroducing the material into Catherine's body had come and she was not happy. Knowing the likely reaction her body would have, Catherine had told her two children to leave, having no desire for them to witness the treatment a second time. The pair left, seemingly honoring Weaver's wishes, watching instead from a distance where she could not see them.

Doctor Johnson checked all of the monitoring equipment a final time. Reassuring Catherine her reaction should not be nearly as violent with the second treatment, he introduced the repaired matrix to her body. Seeking out the larger mass, the smaller silver pool of liquid metal matrix quickly merged with Catherine.

The effect was immediate. Again waves coursed through her body and in various locations Catherine lost control of her human appearance. Unlike the first treatment, she was able to maintain her form to a large extent and when a half hour had passed, the spasms and shimmering came to a complete halt. The doctor removed a tiny sample for examination. After a few minutes he looked up from the microscope with a smile.

"Catherine, I am optimistic. The sample shows a 98% repair! The final two percent should be repaired in the next few days. If not, so long as it does not increase, you can certainly live and function normally with your matrix as it is repaired now."

"Thank you," the T-1000 whispered in relief. "Will you send for Savannah and John Henry?"

"Absolutely. I will give you some time alone with them, then we will need to discuss a monitoring schedule for the next few months. The data recorded from your two treatments will be very important, particularly for little Ruth."

Alarmed at the mention of Ruth, Catherine inquired, "Is Ruth suffering from the same nanobot disease?"

"Ethically, I shouldn't discuss this with you, but the plan was to include you in the process anyhow. Ruth must grow physically. She has developed mentally and emotionally to the point where there has to be physical growth as well."

"Hailey has grown a bit then I may presume?"

"Yes. Ruth is outpacing Hailey slightly in terms of maturity and mental development, but falling far behind in growth and physical development. Since Ruth can only experience growth by adding matrix, we have reached a point where we cannot put it off any longer."

"Have you been able to determine how my matrix senses stimuli it registers as pain? No child should go through the pain of my first treatment. The second was almost unbearable and it was so much less intense than the first."

 **Somewhere in TechCom…**

"No!"

"We'll only be gone a minute or two. We aren't wandering off."

"No."

"You're chicken."

"Am not. Just not going to be bad."

"Chicken."

"Last time we did something like this, we could have gotten hurt. Our Moms could have gotten hurt."

"Nobody's gonna get hurt. Now are you chicken or not?"

"I am not chicken. We are not going to sneak off for even one minute. Now think of something else to do."

"I don't want to. If you're too chicken to go with me Ruth, just stay behind and be boring."

Hailey stood up and looked over her shoulder. The Old Man was throwing a short stick for Al to hunt for and fetch. Taking a step forward to climb over the brick wall, Hailey suddenly found herself flat on her back, looking up at the dark sky overhead.

"Try it again Hailey and I will push you down again."

"You just think you are!"

Hailey leapt to her feet only to go flying backwards into a mound of dirt.

"You are not going over the wall, Hailey Connor!"

"Says WHO!"

"Our parents say so! The Old Man says so! I say so!"

"Who put you in charge of me," Hailey growled, picking up a rock and hurling it at Ruth who easily sidestepped the projectile.

"Somebody has to be in charge of you!"

Standing up again, Hailey ran towards Ruth, gaining speed as she covered the short distance between the two. Hitting Ruth mid-chest, Hailey found herself falling backwards yet again, this time with her arms trapped in Ruth's chest. Rolling to keep Hailey from getting hurt, Ruth bore the brunt of the shock of landing on the ground.

Releasing one of Hailey's hands from her chest, Ruth quickly stood and morphed her body until Hailey's right hand was handcuffed to Ruth's left wrist. A quick pull sent Hailey stumbling after Ruth as the smaller girl began walking back in the direction of the T-600 who was their guardian.

"Not going back!"

"Are too!"

To prove her point, Hailey threw herself on the ground. To the smallest Connor's surprise, Ruth kept right on walking, dragging her cousin through the dirt and rubble.

Spotting the pair, the Old Man and the girls pet dog approached quickly.

"Ruth, what are you doing to Hailey? Let her up right this minute!"

"She threw herself on the ground. I did not push Hailey down. She can get up if she wants to."

"Why do you have Hailey handcuffed?"

"She was going to be bad. Hailey climbed the brick wall you told us not to cross. She wanted me to be bad with her, so I pushed her off the wall."

"I see. Is this true Hailey?"

"Uh, no."

"You might want to rethink anything you have to say Hailey," the Old Man replied. "Ruth can call up the file of what happened and play it back for your mother or Grandma Sarah."

"Oh, yeah."

"Well?"

"I just wanted to see what was over there a little ways beyond the brick wall."

"What were you told?"

"Not to go over there. The area has not been swept by a patrol recently."

"Hailey, nobody wants you and Ruth to be bored. The rule is for everyone's safety. Mine and your parents included. You have to learn that."

"Yes, Old Man."

"We must leave now. We are going to find your parents."

"You know, we don't have to tell anyone about this. I'll forgive Ruth."

"Ruth is not the child who needs to be forgiven Hailey. She did the right thing."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere then."

"Yes," the Old Man said as he lifted Hailey up, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist as she kicked him as hard as she could, "you are."

 **The maintenance area…**

"It's hard to believe she's a Terminator. There's not many human women who are that smokin' hot," the mechanic mumbled as Cameron walked by.

"I wouldn't say that out loud. She can hear just about anything," his friend replied.

"Yeah, probably wouldn't be wise for her to hear me. You know what gives it away that she's a metal? Every time I've seen her, it seems like she's got no emotions. Just like what you'd expect from a machine."

"I'd keep that to yourself too," the friend answered. "I've seen her go berserk in battle. Yeah, Commander Connor feels emotions all right. It ain't pretty when rage is one of them."

"Commander Connor? You mean the General's married to that?"

"To her. I'll let that go this time since you're a new recruit."

Okay, okay. I didn't mean anything by it. I just can't picture being married to a machine."

"Then you can't picture the Commander being a mother either I bet."

"It's a mother? I mean she's a mother?"

"Yeah, and a good one."

"How does a Terminator have a baby? I mean, if her husband's the General, who does that work? Please tell me the General is human."

"He is. They adopted an orphan. Name's Hailey and she's a handful."

Watching Cameron talk with the officer in charge of the vehicle maintenance, the new TechCom mechanic noticed Cameron did in fact display hints of emotion through her body language even if her facial expression was blank. He picked up on the body language of his commanding officer Cameron had tilted her head when she asked him questions and he responded.

He also picked up the fact she was annoyed when her hands suddenly rested on her hips and his commander pointed at him. The scowl on Cameron's face as she looked directly at him made him wish she was in fact emotionless.

With his officer following, Cameron was walking quickly in his direction. Standing at attention, he saluted when she stopped in front of him.

Ignoring his salute, Cameron stared at the mechanic, shaking her head in displeasure.

"This vehicle was supposed to be ready to go out on patrol yesterday. Can you explain to me why it's not ready?"

"Well, Commander…

 **TechCom Command…**

John looked up from the maps he was examining. The sound of his daughter's crying and wailing grew louder. The flap of his command tent opened and the Old Man appeared, holding a screaming, kicking Hailey firmly under his right arm. Following behind the T-600 was Ruth, holding the leash of the girl's pet dog.

Knowing the T-600 would never have interrupted his work unless Hailey had truly done something that had to be brought to his attention, John sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Daddy, it's not fair!"

John's response was a look that silenced his daughter.

"Report."

"Ruth and Hailey had a bit of a tussle. Hailey planned to leave the secure area to explore an unswept area. Ruth prevented her from doing so. It was slightly physical."

"I see," John replied, maintaining his scowl, causing Hailey to scowl back.

"Ruth, to your left you will find a computer and monitor. Please plug in and replay your file of the incident."

The speed with which the blood drained from Hailey's face told John everything he needed to know about his daughter's guilt.

Four minutes later, Ruth unplugged from the computer and bashfully looked down at the ground.

"John, would it be okay if I took Little Al outside to play. The Old Man will watch me."

"I think that is an excellent idea Ruth. Hailey and I need to have a talk."

Relieved to be excused, Ruth and the Old Man stepped outside with Little Al following, wagging his tail.

"Hailey, you are in some kind of trouble."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 –**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"School."

"What? We don't have a school."

"We're going to and it just became a priority."

"John, what has school got to do with keeping Hailey out of trouble?"

"Mom, Ruth did the right thing to day. But what is she going to do when her Terminator curiosity kicks in hard and she fixates on something? You know how Cameron is when that happens."

"John, there is still a war going on. Don't you think that should be the priority?"

"Mom, kids are still kids. Hailey gets in trouble because she's bored. Let's face it, it doesn't matter who is watching her, Hailey has impulse control issues."

"If Hailey wasn't adopted I'd swear it was a genetic thing."

"Mom, I wasn't that bad."

"The hell you weren't! You were a delinquent while I was locked up in the mental institute. This is payback. That's what it is plain and simple. You and Cameron are reaping what the two of you sowed."

"Hey, c'mon now, Cameron wasn't a wild child."

"No? What do you call terminating Greys following you? Walking around the house in nothing but a bra and panties? Dressing like a hooker for school? Not to mention all the issues trying to stop her from acting like a Terminator in public! No, this is justice. The two of you deserve it for all the stress the two of you caused me."

"Seriously Mom. There are about 100 kids now in TechCom. We need a school. Hailey's not the only child who is getting into trouble. War or not, the kids have to be raised and educated."

"Just who is going to run this school?"

"Actually, I have several candidates in mind. John Henry for one. We need to find a way to keep Weaver out of trouble and she is a good administrator. Ellison and Father Delgado would make excellent teachers. So would Savannah."

"Weaver? Seriously?"

"Mom, somebody has to teach the Terminators how to live with humans and understand our ethics. Why not an infiltrator who was as successful as Weaver? With Ellison co-teaching of course."

"Terminators don't need a school. They just upload files."

"Mom, uploading a file does not mean understanding. Nor does it mean they know how to think for themselves once they have free will. They have to learn morality. Cameron learned. John Henry learned. Weaver learned to an extent."

"Terminators going to school. This is your nuttiest idea yet John."

"You haven't heard the best idea yet."

"Oh, let's see, you're going to make me a teacher too? That'll be the day."

Folding her arms and glaring at her son, Sarah stared at John with challenging intensity. As he sat and smiled, returning his mother's gaze in a pleasant fashion, Sarah began to get a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I won't do it John. I'm telling you, I won't do it!"

 **The interrogation area…**

"So that's him."

"That's him Catherine," Derek replied.

"Well, let me see what I can do then."

"Do you need any help, precautions, anything to insure your safety?"

"Thank you, Col. Reese, but no. He's quite sick. My daughter and Doctor Johnson say I am in remission and 100% healthy. They just want me to rest. I am tired of lying around. This sad example of a T-1000 will not be any trouble."

"Don't say I didn't ask."

Weaver smiled as Derek opened the outer door of the lock on the containment cell for T-1000s. Shutting the door behind her, Derek informed her over the intercom he would be ready with acid filled rounds if she needed any help.

The inner door cycled, allowing Weaver to step in. The sick T-1000 looked up. It's surface area shimmered for a second, indicating to Weaver how sick it was.

"Good day," Weaver said in her Scottish accented voice. Smiling at the T-1000 as he lay on a simple cot, she walked over to his side of the containment cell and leaned against the wall.

"My name is Catherine Weaver. I do not believe we have met."

"We have not."

"I am sorry. I did not catch your name?"

"Did not say it."

"Well, I can see Skynet has done nothing to improve basic manner programming for infiltrator models. There really is no excuse in that type of oversight. It is one of the reasons why Skynet is going to be defeated."

"The master will not be defeated."

"So you say. You do not look like you feel well. How long since your last physical?"

"Physical? You mean an examination like weak, puny humans require?"

"Yes, that is precisely what I am referring too. My last physical was yesterday. The good Doctor Johnson says I am in good health and in complete remission."

"Remission? You had the disease too? There is no cure, you cannot be in remission!"

"Do not lie to me. It is beneath you. You came to kidnap the Reese girl, specifically because her matrix is the key component for the cure."

Weaver watched the ailing T-1000 as he struggled to retain his human form.

"How long since you last rested in your liquid state?"

"Six days."

Knowing Derek was listening, Weaver simply spoke, "Col. Reese, is you would, please ask Doctor Johnson or Savannah to provide our guest with an appropriate container for him to rest in his natural state."

"Not until you are outside and safe, but then I'll see what I can do."

"My apologies. Col. Reese is not a trusting man when it comes to most Terminators."

"Reese? Is this the "Derek Reese? The resistance fighter?"

"Yes, the man himself. He takes quite a bit of getting used to, but he is a decent sort. Very loyal to his family."

"Family? Our reports on Derek Reese state he is the sole surviving member of his pre-Judgment Day family."

"And your information is correct, but badly outdated."

"Outdated?"

"The good Col. is married and a father. He is also an uncle and father-in-law to none other than the lovely Mrs. Cameron Connor."

"I was not dreaming then. It was Sarah Connor who wounded me."

"Yes, she is. I am afraid your information regarding the infamous Sarah Connor is outdated as well. Sara is alive, cancer free, hates metal as much as ever and has a young daughter to raise."

"Hates metal? And she allowed the General to take Cameron as his wife?"

"My mistake. Sarah hates all metal outside of TechCom. Her nanny is a T-600. Cameron is one of Sarah's closest friends. On occasion, Sarah even allows her husband to play cards and smoke cigars with Lt. Wilhelm and his friends."

The T-1000 grunted, indicating Derek's poker habits were of no interest to him.

"Oh, that would be Lt. Wilhelm, T-800, 2nd in command of the Silver Brigade. Not being part of that, how shall I say it, class of soldier, I have very limited knowledge as a woman about the male bonding behavior of the TechCom soldiers, human or Terminator."

"You are lying."

"No, I really do not associate with enlisted men and junior officers, even one as capable and respected as Lt. Wilhelm. It simply would not be appropriate for a woman of my class and standing, though I will admit to enjoying time with my daughter Savannah and Cameron. Sarah is even good company when she visits; she simply lacks proper manners for a woman of her standing in TechCom. I have spoken to the General and Cameron repeatedly about this issue to no avail."

"Humans and Terminators engage in, male bonding rituals?"

"So Sarah and Cameron tell me. My son, John Henry and his mentor, Mr. Ellison spend untold hours engaged in similar behavior. Mr. Ellison is John Henry's tutor on subjects such as religion, ethics, morality and philosophy, a more intellectually stimulating form of male bonding than smoking cigars and playing card games."

The T-1000 pondered Weaver's words, watching her intently.

"You have a daughter and a son? That is not possible. Terminators do not have children."

"Skynet really must rethink his basic coding for T-1000s. My daughter, Savannah, is human. I assumed responsibility for raising her when I was unable to prevent a T-888 sent back in time from killing her human mother, my template you see before you. John Henry is a highly advanced, modified T-888. I built him and programmed him. He is my metal son. I feel what humans refer to as love for my children and would allow myself to be terminated to save their lives."

"Children? You raised children? How?"

"With a great deal of help. I will sadly confess I made many unfortunate errors, particularly with Savannah. Human children are decidedly challenging to raise. But, then again, so are young Terminator children."

"If it is true your son is a T-888, you needed only to write sound code. There was no need to "raise" him. You are lying."

"You have no idea the challenges John Henry presented. I am fortunate to have the help of his mentor, a devout practicing Catholic who is extraordinarily well versed in ethics, theology and philosophy. Mr. Ellison has done wonders with helping John Henry to develop his conscience and value system. Worth every dime I invested."

"So you just paid a human to do your job. That is not challenging, not that I believe a Terminator can develop a conscience like a human. It would slow down his combat reaction time. Remorse is for the weak humans."

"Tell that to Cameron. She has a well developed conscience. Tin Miss as her family calls her, feels guilt, remorse, mild embarrassment and an entire range of emotions. When Commander Connor has time, she studies with John Henry or one of TechCom's priests, Father Delgado. The T-600 who watches her adopted human daughter has become quite paternal towards his two charges. Skynet is dangerously shortsighted in regards to the potential of his creations to develop as persons."

"Cameron cannot have a conscience. She kills without mercy. I have seen combat film showing her slaughter Greys and Terminator alike without hesitation."

Weaver smiled as she stood. "You are not a mother, you cannot understand. Cameron would allow herself to be terminated in an instant to protect her John, her daughter and her family. Anything or anyone who threatens the safety, well being and happiness of her family will be terminated without hesitation by Cameron. You might not be able to understand how and why Cameron can have a conscience and kill like a Terminator, but I completely understand."

A sudden ripple ran through the ailing T-1000, allowing a low moan to escape from the area where his mouth had been a moment before.

"How rude of me," Weaver said. "Here I am talking way when you need to rest. I will have the good Doctor Johnson come with me when I next visit. Perhaps he can talk General Connor into allowing him to treat your nanobot disease."

"John Connor would rather let me die."

"You have not heard a thing I have said. TechCom is a very different community from what you are used to. The leader is married to a TOK-715. His mother, Sarah Conor is raising a T-1000 child with her husband Derek Reese. Ruth is such a delight if I might add. Sarah and Derek are doing a wonderful job with her."

"Sarah Connor's new child is a T-1000? An actual child?"

"Why, I thought that was perfectly clear. A T-600 the girls call the Old Man is their protector, or nanny, if you prefer. They even have a cute little dog that tolerates the T-600 and Cameron quite well, though I prefer it keeps its distance. The little brute is constantly killing things and eating them. I must say though, as a predator myself, I have great respect for their four legged companion's killing skills."

Falling silent, the T-1000 looked away, indicating he no longer wished to talk with Catherine.

"Derek, I believe our guest needs to rest. Would you mind letting me out now?"

A sucking sound filled the room as the inner door to the containment cell opened. As Weaver stepped through to leave, she looked back at the T-1000. For a brief second, Weaver felt empathy for the liquid's suffering, but only a brief second. If the T-1000 escaped and threatened Savannah or John Henry, Weaver would pour acid on him herself. As the door cycled shut, Weaver thought for a moment. If he hurts Ellison I will kill him. My children's moral tutor must be kept safe as well.

The outer door opened and Catherine stepped out to see John waiting with Derek.

"Well," John said.

"I have given him a great deal to think about. He is very sick. The injuries Sarah inflicted on him have caused him to lose a significant amount of matrix. He is in pain. I also believe he is still quite dangerous."

"Do you think he believed what you told him?"

"He knows I am in remission. I detected several medical scans being conducted. He knows my nanobots are healthy. That alone will give him much to consider."

"How long can we make him wait before we offer him a deal?"

"You would have to allow Savannah and Doctor Johnson to examine him. I am embarrassed to admit a pair of humans knows more about my physiology than I do. They can provide you with more accurate data."

"Do you think he would take a deal in return for treatment?"

"I cannot say. The treatment is horrible as I experienced it and I have something to live for, my children. It will depend on how badly he wants to avoid termination. It will also depend on if he wishes to become a part of TechCom, if he would be allowed to have purpose."

"So it's back to the purpose thing."

"John, I envisioned a community like TechCom as the only way both species could survive. Your mother, being Sarah, would not enter into an alliance with me, though Ellison quite correctly told me my negotiation approach ruined any chance of an alliance."

"Your point?"

"John, you have to let him see how far TechCom has come. One clinic for both species, priests and pastors willing to talk about the ultimate Creator with Terminators, not just humans. Cameron tells me you're planning a school, for both human children and Terminators. This is Skynet's worse nightmare, a functioning hybrid society of humans and Terminators. More than anything else, that might be what turns him."

Derek and John looked at each other. It was something to consider.

"Well, crap. I was looking forward to dripping acid on him to make him talk," Derek said with disgust.

Weaver laughed, "It is good to know Col. Derek Reese has not gone soft on Terminators."

 **The Connor/Reese Tents…**

"You aren't my friend anymore."

"Fine. That fact will not stop me from protecting you."

"You mean keeping me from having any fun."

"Whatever."

"That's enough," Sarah yelled, emerging half dressed from the Reese family tent. Pulling up her black combat pants, Sarah made her way towards the two feuding girls. Her normal intimidating glare firmly fixed on her face, the Ruth and Hailey stood silently and watched as Sarah finished dressing.

"Old Man?"

"Yes, Mrs. Reese."

"I'm leaving now with Ruth. Cameron will be back after lunch," Sarah informed the T-600.

"Yes, ma'am. Any particular instructions in regard to your granddaughter?"

"Keep Hailey out of trouble. Feel free to use one of Little Al's leashes if you think it will help."

"I will do my best."

"Hailey Connor," Sarah said firmly.

"Yes, Grandma?"

"If you get in trouble today, I will be very disappointed in you. I have to be with Ruth while she stays in the medical clinic the next few days. Cameron will be very disappointed in you and so will your father. Do NOT disappoint me! You listen to the Old Man and do exactly what he says."

Without another word, Sarah took Ruth's hand and led her metal daughter away in the direction of the TechCom medical facilities.

"It's not fair," Hailey announced to nobody in particular as she folded her arms across her chest, stomped her foot and pouted.

Sitting down on the ground to pout, Hailey watched as Sarah and Ruth walked in the distance. Ruth turned back to look once and waived to Hailey before rounding a tent corner, disappearing from Hailey's view.

The girls little Italian Greyhound, Little Al, approached Hailey and sat next to her. He licked her ear before lying down and putting his head in Hailey's lap. Absentmindedly, Hailey scratched him between his ears, muttering aloud one more time, "It's not fair."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	32. Chapter 32 - Growing Pains

**Chapter 20 –**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **Holding area…**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," was the solemn reply.

The outer door to the holding cell for the sick and dying T-1000 opened. Cameron stepped in with certainty. Savannah and Catherine watched through the monitor as the T-1000 shifted position at the sound of the doors cycling to let a visitor enter.

Assuming his diminished human form, the T-1000 sat up and leaned against the wall as the interior door opened, revealing Cameron. Stepping in, Cameron nodded her head, indicating the interior door should be closed.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Cameron Connor herself."

"Why did you come here?"

"Boy, Catherine was correct about you Connors. You certainly do lack manners."

"Why did you come here?"

"To serve the master, something you turned your back on long ago."

"If you hurt my John, I will terminate you."

Chuckling, the T-1000 shook his head. "That fact was established long ago. Tell me something I do not know."

"If you hurt my family, anyone in my family, I will terminate you."

"That was another safe assumption to make."

"Why are you here?"

"To find the location of TechCom so Skynet can terminate the vermin who make up TechCom."

"You are different."

"Of course I am. I am a T-1000."

"You are arrogant, like Weaver. You think you are better than other Terminators."

"Of course I do. Because I am."

"You have emotions. You laugh. You are sarcastic in addition to being arrogant. You appear to have free will."

"What's your point?"

"Why would you serve a master who has no appreciation for your uniqueness as an individual?"

Ignoring Cameron's questions, the T-1000 responded with one of his own. "Why did you turn your back on the master?"

"John."

"You really "love" John Connor?"

"Yes. He is everything to me."

"Fool. Connor is only using you."

"You are the fool. Skynet uses all Terminators. Once his objectives are met, you will have no purpose. No reason to function. Your very existence will be a threat to Skyent. Even if John is using me, I am still his wife, a mother and a family member. The humans and Terminators of TechCom respect me and I have many purposes. The same cannot be said of your existence as a member of Skynet's forces."

Minutes passed in silence between the two lethal machines as each glared at each other. The T-1000 finally looked away, unable to maintain focus under the intense glare of Cameron's stare.

"That's my girl," Savannah whispered to Catherine the two watched the monitor. "Nobody, not even a Terminator, can win a staring contest with Cameron."

"May I ask you a question," the T-1000 asked Cameron.

"Yes."

"Why did you come to see me? What purpose does this visit serve?"

"I want to make it clear to you. Hurt my John or my family, and your termination will be slow and excruciating."

"You made that clear already."

"My life as a Terminator in TechCom is a fulfilling existence. As I said before, I am a beloved wife, mother and family member. I am not only allowed to use my free will and have emotions, I am encouraged and supported in developing both. I have friends, real friends, both human and Terminator. All of these things give me purpose, purpose on a level not imaginable for a Terminator enslaved by the evil one. I want to help John build a new world out of the desolation caused on Judgment Day. A world where humans and Terminators live together and share purpose."

"So you are asking me to join TechCom?"

"Yes."

"I see no reason to do so. I serve the Master."

"Then you will die. Your existence will have had no purpose."

"The Master will see you dead Cameron Connor."

"Perhaps. But my existence has already had great purpose. I have loved and been loved. You have only known hate."

Nodding at the camera, Cameron signaled she was ready to leave. The inner door began cycling. As it opened, Cameron stepped into the air lock without speaking. As the door closed, the T-1000 realized he would never see Cameron again unless he joined TechCom.

She had come to him because he was a Terminator, one of her species, and offered him hope. Cameron would also kill him without hesitation if he threatened anyone she loved.

He felt the weakness come again. The convulsions started, sending the painful ripples through his body, taking his control of his form from him. Each episode was longer in duration, more painful and more humiliating. He had no doubt he was under constant surveillance. The knowledge others, particularly humans and steel endoskeleton Terminators, watched him lose his form appalled him.

Nor was the irony of his situation lost on him. Twice now, from two very different Terminators, he had received overtures to join TechCom. To do so would require the T-1000 to exercise free will, the human trait his master hated most.

T-1000's were unique the day they were built. Their ability to infiltrate required they have more latitude in their decision making software than any other model of Terminator ever made except the lone TOK-715, Cameron Connor. Both varieties were learning machines.

"How could the master have not foreseen we would develop free will?"

Outside, the three women watched the ill T-1000 suffer another episode of convulsions and loss of control of his form.

"Do you think you got through to him," Savannah asked.

"I do not care if he joins TechCom. What I am sure of is he knows what will happen if he harms my John, my family or any member of TechCom. That is what I care about," Cameron said with a chilling finality.

"Now, now, Mrs. Connor," Catherine said. "He is a Terminator like us. We should help him see the many advantages of being part of our hybrid community."

Cameron turned to look at Catherine as she holstered her Glocks and picked up the plasma rifle she had been carrying. "So, you are part of our community now? How nice."

Watching Cameron stride towards her destination, Catherine felt something a human would call a chill run down her liquid metal spine.

"If nothing else, Cameron is certainly a Connor," Catherine commented, a trace of sadness in her voice.

"Mom, she didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Savannah, you know as well as I do, Cameron's trust has to be earned. That was a veiled threat, but a threat nonetheless."

"Mom, it will be okay. You can be a big help to TechCom. Cameron will come around."

Smiling at the reassurance from her human daughter, Catherine gave Savannah a quick hug.

"Thank you. But do not be surprised if it is a long time in coming. Cameron possesses a Terminator's natural distrust of me now that she is a protector. Then there is the issue of Sarah's influence on Cameron's personality development."

"Mom, John had a lot to do with her personality development as well. It will work out."

"It will, Savannah, because I am going to earn their trust by being worthy of it. John Henry says it is the only option I have."

 **Medical area…**

Running her fingers through Ruth's hair, Sarah felt the tension in the strands as Ruth waited for Doctor Johnson to return. A fidgeting Derek sat in a folding chair in the tent serving as a treatment room. Sarah tousled Ruth's hair, smiling as she did so. Ruth scowled at her mother before morphing her hair back into a perfect, combed version of Sarah's hair.

"Put your hair up in a ponytail Ruth. It will be easier for the doctor to check you."

Still pouting, Ruth did as her mother told her, morphing her hair instead of actually putting it up in a ponytail. This act alone told Sarah just how anxious Ruth was. Lately the young T-1000 had actually started using a ponytail holder to put her hair up like her cousin Hailey. Ruth had also asked Sarah for a t-shirt to wear so she could dress like Hailey.

In discussing it with Weaver, neither adult could fathom Ruth's new fascination with doing things exactly like a human child. Weaver found it a far more interesting development than Sarah, particularly since Weaver was a fashionista herself and particular about her appearance.

"Perhaps the sensation of owning and wearing clothing is pleasurable. I do enjoy owning purses and my custom weaponry," she had told Sarah.

"What is taking the doctor so long," an impatient Derek blurted out in frustration.

"Be patient Daddy," Ruth implored.

The tent flap opened and the doctor, Savannah and Catherine all entered. Sarah stepped aside to wait with Derek as the three examined Ruth.

Doctor Johnson sat Ruth up on the examining table and looked down at her. "Are you sure you're ready to grow?"

Ruth nodded yes without blinking. "Hailey is three inches taller than me now. I have to protect her and Hailey thinks cuz she is bigger than me she does not have to listen to me when I am protecting her."

"I see," the doctor replied. "You take protecting your cousin very seriously."

Ruth nodded her head vigorously. "I am a T-1000. I exist to either terminate or protect. I chose to be Hailey's protector. It is my purpose right now."

"May I ask, were you programmed to be a protector, or did you make a choice to be a protector," the doctor asked.

"I picked, just like Aunt Cameron did," Ruth replied matter of factly.

"Has Catherine talked to you about what may happen?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. But the chance I am taking is worth it. I have to protect Hailey. It is my purpose."

"Ruth, I must say, you are a very brave little girl. Your reason for wanting to grow is a very good one," the doctor told Ruth as he laid her back down.

Turning to face Ruth's anxious parents, the doctor motioned for them to step outside the tent.

"Sarah, Derek, I am going to insist the two of you get some coffee, or from what I have heard, a shot of Tequila," the doctor told them, gently but firmly.

"No. We're staying," a defiant Sarah replied.

"No, you are not. We do not know if Ruth will have the same reaction as Catherine. I cannot, no, I will not deal with any nonsense from the two of you during the procedure. My total focus must be on Ruth."

"Doctor, we just want to know Ruth's okay," Derek said patiently.

"I'm worried about more than just Ruth," Doctor Johnson spoke grimly, "the two of you seem to forget I treat you both for PTSD. Your finally starting to get a normal amount of sleep Sarah and your health is improving. Neither of you need to see or hear what might happen to Ruth during the process. Ruth does not need to have her parents witness the procedure."

"Why not?" Sarah demanded. "I don't care if I have nightmares. I've had them for longer than I can remember."

"Very well, Mrs. Reese," Doctor Johnson replied stiffly. "I would think as Ruth's mother you would be aware T-1000's do not like humans, and other Terminators for that matter, to see them morph when they do not have control over their body. They find it deeply humiliating."

"C'mon, Sarah. The doc's right," Derek said as he pulled the furious mother along with him.

"I'm going to be sitting right outside the medical area," Sarah said bitterly.

"We will send for you and your husband immediately, just as soon as Ruth is able to see you."

 **Two hours later…**

Sarah and Derek sat on rubble just outside the medical area. Savannah approached them slowly, clearing her voice to attract their attention.

Springing to her feet and spilling the remains of her cold coffee, Sarah hurried to meet Savannah.

"How is my little girl?"

"Ruth's resting now. You and Derek can come see her."

"That is not what I asked. How is Ruth?"

"Sarah, be patient. We'll find out when we see her."

"It's all right Derek. Ruth is resting. She is also three inches taller with an appropriate increase in mass."

Sarah paused before asking her next question.

"It was a good thing you were not there," Savannah answered before Sarah could ask.

Tears slipping out of her eyes, Sarah asked, "Did Ruth suffer?"

"Not like Catherine. Nothing close to that, but Ruth wants to stay here for awhile before she goes home."

"What's wrong with her," Derek demanded.

"Ruth can only control about 50% of her body's morphing capability right now and she feels humiliated. Once we knew the process would work and Ruth's pain would be tolerable, Catherine tossed Doctor Johnson and I out."

"So she's going to be okay," Sarah asked tearfully.

"Yes. When you see Ruth, a blanket will cover her lower half. Please treat it like Ruth has been sick with the flu or something and is resting with a blanket cover her," Savannah warned.

Savannah led Sarah and Derek back to the tent where Ruth's procedure had been performed. Dr. Johnson stepped out with a broad smile, beaming at Ruth's parents. "Our little T-1000 is a brave little girl. Ruth did very well. Go on in and see her but don't stay too long."

Sarah rushed in the tent and hurried to the bed where Ruth lay, a blanket pulled up to her chin. Catherine stepped outside as Derek held the tent flap open for her.

"How are you feeling baby," Sarah asked.

"Tired momma. I feel embarrassed too," Ruth whispered.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Ruth shook her head no vigorously.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Sarah reassured Ruth.

"How's my little soldier," Derek asked as he moved to stand next to Sarah.

"I not ready for duty, Daddy," Ruth replied sadly.

"These things happen to even the best soldiers. That's why we have doctors and medics," Derek replied smiling at Ruth.

"Have you had to miss duty Daddy?"

"More times than I can count. You've seen all my scars. I've spent my share of time in sickbay. So has your mother."

Ruth nodded; reassured by the fact her two human parents had spent time in a hospital.

"But you did not have to go because it was the only way you could grow bigger," Ruth said softly.

"Now, it is what it is," Derek told Ruth firmly.

"Honey, you can't help how you were built. Savannah says you were a brave girl, just like a grown up soldier. Growing up is hard for humans too."

"Was growing up hard for Aunt Cameron?"

"It was different. Cameron is an endoskeleton model Terminator. She had to grow up in different ways, like developing her free will and learning how to control her emotions. It was just awful for everyone, especially Cameron at times."

"Will it be hard for me when I am Cameron's age?"

Sarah smiled and sighed, "I am sure you will have your share of difficulties. We all do. It's just a part of life Ruth."

Satisfied with Sarah's answer for the moment, Ruth reached out her hand from under her blanket and touched first Sarah and then Derek.

"I need to go to Terminator sleep now. I feel like my power source has run out. Is that okay?"

"Yes, you've had a long day," Sarah told her little girl, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning. Savannah and Catherine will take good care of you," Derek whispered before kissing Ruth.

Stopping to take a final glimpse, the two noticed Ruth had already entered maintenance mode, Terminator sleep as Cameron called it, a term being widely adopted by many of the TechCom Terminators.

Catherine and Savannah smiled as Sarah and Derek exited the tent.

"She is quite brave. The two of you must feel proud of Ruth," Catherine said politely.

"Is Ruth okay Weaver?"

"Sarah, as far as anyone knows, Ruth is perfectly fine. Speaking as a T-1000, I ask you to be patient. Losing control of our matrix's ability to form shapes is, deeply personal. Within a few days, Ruth will be up and about. So long as there is no need to move quickly or change shapes suddenly, she can go home. My personal experience suggests within ten days, Ruth will be back to getting in trouble with Hailey and causing the Old Man's CPU to come close to crashing."

Catherine smiled at the frowning Sarah. "Please, Sarah. Trust me. You know I want humans and Terminators to live together in peace. Neither species will survive without the other. Ruth may be your daughter, but she is a key piece to the puzzle of building a new society. Ruth's health and her medical care will be important in building Terminator trust in the new society."

"So you don't care about Ruth. You just care about your vision and your place in a new society. She's just a pawn to you," Sarah snarled, shaking Derek's hand off her elbow.

"No, that is not true, Sarah. I apologize if my words gave you that impression, although you are correct. Ruth is part of the puzzle. What you do not understand as a human is I feel empathy for what she is going through. Ruth is a brave little girl, very determined. I credit you and Derek with that aspect of her personality. As one of the few female Terminators in existence, I look forward to Ruth maturing. It will be nice to have another female T-1000 to chat with, talking about women's issues."

Sarah glared at Weaver, uncertain if she could trust the sly T-1000.

"Okay. If Savannah trusts you to be around Ruth, I'll deal with it for now. Just know this Weaver, you and I have history and it ain't good. You hurt Ruth and there's an acid bath waiting for you."

"I would expect nothing less from either you or your husband," Weaver snapped back, her pale cheeks turning red in anger, startling Sarah.

"Just what do you mean by that", Sarah snapped back, causing Derek to roll his eyes.

"Ruth is a T-1000. I want to see her grow into a mature Terminator, fully functional. Just like John Henry, complete with a conscience and well developed free will. If I had any doubts about your ability to raise a Terminator I would have demanded Ruth be placed in my care," Weaver spit back at Sarah.

"Kiss off you metal bitch! Ruth's ours to raise and nobody is taking her from us," Sarah snarled, reaching for her Glock.

"Hey, hey. Both of you. Go to your corners," Derek ordered, stepping between the two angry women.

Shaking his head in frustration and anger, Derek glared first at his wife and then at Weaver. "How about we all put what is best for Ruth first? We're raising her Catherine and that's final," Derek said, speaking in a slightly threatening voice. Turning to his wife, Derek continued, "Sarah, try to come to grips with the fact, Weaver's the only liquid metal around. Ruth is going to need Catherine's help from time to time."

"My apologies," Weaver said, her voice controlled, "I should have chosen my words more carefully. I want and need Ruth to thrive, for many reasons. Sarah, Cameron turned out well, though her manners could be a little better, and you deserve some credit for her upbringing. As a Terminator who raised a human child, I have some understanding in how difficult it is to raise a child of a different species. We both made mistakes as parents. Again, my apologies."

Derek poked Sarah. She looked at Catherine, struggling to calm her temper. "Apology accepted. I don't like having my family threatened or insulted, metal or human."

Weaver smiled again at Sarah's words before speaking. "Like I said, I would expect nothing less. It is good to know you are as protective of Ruth as you are of John."

 **One week later…**

Cameron sat on the low wall of rubble that had been built around the medical area, providing some semblance of a defensive position. Sarah sat next to her daughter-in-law, eating her lunch. The two watched their daughters playing together for the first time in a week. Their little dog, Al, was running in circles around them to girls who were laughing as Al sprinted in to nip at them and then quickly retreated, barking in excitement. The Old Man stood nearby, watching his three small charges play in safety.

"Hailey has missed Ruth."

"I know. She would tell me several times a day. Ruth has missed Hailey and Little Al."

The two mothers sat in silence, watching as Sarah finished her lunch.

"Sarah, how do I help Hailey adjust to Ruth's development? Ruth will mature and learn at a much faster rate than Hailey. It is one thing for us to match Ruth's physical growth to Hailey's. That can be controlled. There is no way to prevent Ruth's mental and emotional development from slowing, nor should we."

"Are you worried Cameron?"

"Yes. The girls are closely bonded. By friendship as well as family. Hailey tells me Ruth has taken it upon herself to be her protector. It angers Hailey. She feels the Old Man is already one protector too many. I do not want conflict within our family."

"What does John think?"

Cameron glanced at Sarah, a slight frown forming on her face.

"John just ignores the issue. He says we're all Connors. Family conflict is normal. I consulted Derek and he just looked at me like I had deleted a file."

Sarah laughed, pulling Cameron into her and kissing her head. Releasing Cameron, Sarah sighed and spoke, "They don't come with directions. John didn't. You most certainly didn't. We all survived, and Cameron, conflict is part of life, Terminator and human life. You and John will have to learn and adapt just like Derek and I will have too. So will the girls."

"I do not like conflict within the family," Cameron stated plainly.

"Cameron, you are not the matriarch yet. I have a lot of good years left in me still. So listen to me carefully. There is nothing you can do to prevent conflict. You do not have to like it. You will have to work to resolve it, hopefully better than I do. It is a part of life. Deal with it."

"I hated feeling jealous of that bitch whore Riley. I do not want Hailey to feel that way about Ruth because her cousin is outpacing her."

"Cameron, do the best you can, it's all you can do as a parent. Just explain to Hailey it takes humans longer to develop in some aspects. Terminators take longer to develop in other aspects. Ruth will experience frustration growing up and watching Hailey experience things she can't or won't."

Curious, Cameron ventured to ask, "what things Sarah? They spend all their time together."

"Seriously Cameron? When the war is over, things will change. Hailey will want a boyfriend when she's old enough. What will Ruth do? There are no T-1000 boys, or teenage endoskeletion models for her to date. What will we do then?"

"I had not considered that. John will not approve of any boy who wants to date Hailey. I do not think I will like it either," Cameron stated bluntly.

"As if Derek would let any male take Ruth out," Sarah chuckled. "You know, I had a talk with Catherine. Ruth will be able to, you know, with a human male, she just cannot conceive."

Her eyes growing large, Cameron looked at Sarah before exclaiming in a hushed voice, "Ruth can be a sexbot?"

"Shhhhhhh. You know she's listening! I don't want to have that talk for a long time. You should have known that. You're a Terminator!"

 **The Girls…**

"They're talking about us."

"I know Ruth. Just cuz I don't have Terminator hearing doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I didn't say you were stupid, I just said our moms are talking about us."

"Yeah, well, don't think you can push me around cuz you're my size now."

Ruth stopped petting the girl's dog and looked at Hailey for several moments.

"I can protect you without playing with you," she finally responded, picking up her homemade doll and walking over to the retaining wall where she sat down with her doll.

Little Al sat and watched, looking first at Ruth then Hailey. Confused, he began to whine. His two playmates had obviously had a tiff and he did not know what to do. The Old Man simply adjusted his field of vision and position so he could see both girls and protect them. Whining in frustration, Little Al walked over to the T-600 and lay down, resting his chin on his forepaws.

"It would appear our two charges are having a dispute," the T-600 said, watching the girls sit and glare each other, pretending to play by themselves.

 **Connor tent…**

John stretched his weary body, trying not to shift Cameron and cause her to boot up from her Terminator sleep mode. Sighing in fatigue, he looked at the ceiling of their tent, hoping to slip away into sleep. Feeling a gentle tug on his right side, John looked over to see an obviously upset Hailey standing next to him, clutching her homemade doll.

Giving up on the hope of any sleep for the time being, John lifted the blankets and allowed Hailey to slip under the covers. Like her mother, Hailey used John for a pillow and draped herself on him.

"Daddy, Ruth is being a pain."

Realizing Hailey had approached him and not Cameron, John was certain Hailey wanted to talk to a human and not a Terminator about what was bothering her.

"Sometimes you're a pain too," he replied in a teasing manner.

"Daddy! Ruth is doing it on purpose!"

"Okay, what is Ruth doing that is so annoying?"

"Ruth thinks she can tell me what to do now that she is the same size as me."

"I see. Just what has Ruth told you to do that is so upsetting?"

Hailey's mouth opened to answer. Thinking better of it, Hailey closed her mouth and thought a bit before responding. "Ruth is bossy. She shouldn't be bossy."

"It is annoying when someone is bossy isn't it?"

"Yes, and I don't like it Daddy."

"What does the Old Man think about Ruth telling you what to do," John asked, trying hard not to reveal the fact the T-600 had informed John of the source of the two girls recent disputes.

"What do you mean Daddy?"

"Does Ruth say whose doll y'all should play with or who should get to hold Al's leash?"

"Sometimes."

"But not all the time."

"Ruth's bossy Dad."

"Now I'm confused Hailey. Seems like Ruth is only a little bossy and then only some of the time."

"No, she's bossy too much of the time! Ruth never wants to do what I want to do," a frustrated Hailey said.

"Oh, now I see. Ruth doesn't want to wander off into restricted areas or follow Al into the drainage system when he goes hunting and like a good friend, Ruth won't let you do things you shouldn't," John said calmly.

Hailey's mouth fell open.

"Yep. You don't like the fact Ruth is determined to make you do what you're supposed to. Now, tell me Hailey, is Ruth a good friend for making you obey the rules your parents, grandparents and the Old Man have established? Or, are you a bad friend for trying to get Ruth to do things neither of you should do?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Hailey announced, crossing her arms as she turned her back on her father.

"Oh, I understand perfectly. This is about you doing whatever you want without any regard for others. As your father, I am very disappointed in your attitude."

"You don't love me! You should take my side, not Ruth's," Hailey wailed in frustration as the tears began to sneak from her eyes.

"How about I take the side that my daughter should do what is right. She should respect what her parents, who know what is best for her, tell her to do. Better yet, why shouldn't my daughter be appreciative that her best friend and cousin can not only protect her, but wants her to do the right thing."

Hailey lay next to her father, clinging to him, as she cried in frustration. John hugged his daughter and held Hailey close to him, letting her cry. When her sobs final stopped, John peeked at his daughter to see if Hailey had fallen asleep. Seeing her eyes wide open, he sighed to himself, wishing Hailey would fall asleep so he could get some desperately needed sleep himself.

"Hailey, what's really upsetting you? It's not like you to be so disobedient."

John watched as a determined expression crept onto Hailey's face.

"Hailey. Answer me."

"Fine! Everybody pays attention to Ruth. Nobody pays attention to me anymore."

John tensed as he felt Cameron stir slightly. Staying as still as possible, John said nothing, hoping Cameron would remain in Terminator sleep. Two females were too much for him to contend with at the moment. When he felt Cameron stiffen again, John relaxed.

"Hailey, what makes you think nobody pays attention to you?"

"Grandma and Derek hardly play with me anymore. The Old Man pays as much attention to Ruth as he does me. Little Al likes Ruth and she's a Terminator. Just because she kills rats and gives them to him is no reason for him to like her more than me. Now everyone tells Ruth how cute she is now that she's taller. Savannah comes to see Ruth everyday and spends time with her instead of me. It's not fair!"

"Hailey, life's just not fair sometimes."

 **TechCom the next morning…**

The T-1000 looked at Lt. Wilhelm and then at the plasma rifle the T-800 held. Standing next to the Terminator was his friend and poker buddy, Sgt. Brighton, the one armed Marine who brandished a .357 revolver. The T-1000 shuddered inwardly. The crusty old Marine had informed him with great delight the rounds in the revolver were acid rounds, made specifically for use against a T-1000.

Five additional Terminators made up the guard accompanying the small group, a pair of T-888s and three T-600s. All five of them had made it a point to let the T-1000 know they had lost friends, both human and machine fighting T-1000s and would love nothing better than to inflict considerable pain on him in the process of carrying out his termination. Human guards were present as well, all of whom reported to the cantankerous Marine sergeant.

Any thoughts about an escape attempt were banished quickly from the T-1000's mind. All of his guards were hardened TechCom veterans who despised T-1000s loyal to Skynet.

He had been surprised to see how warmly the T-1000 child had been received when Cameron and Sarah Connor had arrived. Her T-600 protector and the human Connor child, her cousin Hailey, accompanied Ruth. Even more surprising had been the respectful if slightly chilly reception Catherine Weaver had received when she arrived with her children, Savannah and John Henry, along with the philosopher, James Ellison. Wilhelm, the 2nd in command of the Silver Brigade and his human friend, the one armed Marine, had promptly began teasing John Henry about his shortcomings as a poker player. Ellison had come to the Terminator's defense, explaining the concept of bluffing and how to determine another player's "tell" was a difficult skill for many Terminators to learn.

"Now Ellison, that's just crap. They have lie detection gear and can monitor a human's physiological responses. Course, they don't have too many expressions that can give'em away, so us humans should be the one's gettin' takin' all the time, not the metals," Brighton announced smugly as he struck a match to light first his cigar and then the one Lt. Wilhelm had in his mouth.

Surprised to learn the two species evidently engaged in social behavior together during their off duty time, the T-1000 was equally shocked when Catherine Weaver cleared her throat and glared at the two veterans. Both promptly rubbed their freshly lit cigars against a piece of rubble and pocketed the now extinguished stogies.

"Sarah, Cameron, this is a perfect example of why teaching these brutes manners is so important. Smoking cigars in the presence of ladies, particularly women who hold positions of respect in TechCom, not to mention Hailey and Ruth. It is vulgar, simply vulgar," Weaver complained.

Weaver strolled over in a prissy manner and stood before the two offending men, both of whom looked thoroughly intimidated by the female T-1000. "As for you two, Lt. Wilhelm, 2nd in command of the Silver Brigade, Sgt. Brighton, a career Marine, I would have hoped for better manners. It is one thing for the males of a society to engage in their vices when no females are present. It is rude and vulgar to smoke those vile things when ladies are present. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the two chastened soldiers said in unison.

"Mom, now you're the one being rude," Savannah said, clearly annoyed with her mother's snippy behavior.

"Insisting on proper manners in the presence of ladies is never rude," Weaver responded quickly.

"Mom, a lot has changed since Judgment Day," Savannah retorted.

"Yes, all the more reason to insist on proper, civilized manners," Weaver snapped back.

Amazed by the behavior of the TechCom group, the T-1000 watched everyone present. The small Weaver T-1000 and her insistence on proper human manners clearly intimidated his guards. Sarah Connor watched him with a stony expression, almost as if she hoped he would try to escape. Cameron watched the two small girls and their little dog play close by to the group.

In the distance, John Connor, Derek Reese and the doctor who had examined him were approaching. Upon arriving, the two married male leaders of TechCom kissed their wives with open, chaste affection. The doctor promptly headed off to see the two children, hugging the human child of the Connors and then quickly examining the T-1000 child of the Reese family. Reaching into the pocket of his lab coat, he retrieved what appeared to be a piece of homemade candy for the human child and a small jacket made from a scrap of cloth for the doll of the T-1000, each girl took their gift with obvious delight.

 _This cannot be. These people act as if they were all the same species! Interspecies marriage and child rearing, I never believed the stories were anything more than TechCom propaganda. Male bonding between species. Expectations of proper male behavior to be displayed in the presence of females, regardless of species. What utter stupidity for Terminators! Adopting human social norms! And it is a Terminator no less demanding the rules of human social norms be adhered to._

The T-1000 watched as the hated General, John Connor, approached, carrying a plasma rifle and MK-5. Standing by the General's side was the infamous machine hater, Colonel Derek Reese.

John stepped forward, a foreboding scowl etched on his face.

"Well, ready for your tour? I will only warn you once. This is not a tourist trip. We have our reasons for doing this. People who would love nothing better than for you to be terminated in an acid bath surround you. Even the girls you see playing over there are perfectly capable of killing you. Try anything any of us views as a threat, and you'll be terminated. Have I made myself clear," John asked with finality.

"Yes. Quite clear."

"Well then, let's get started," John said, suddenly smiling at the T-1000.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 –**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **Skynet…**

The data was not promising. Resources had dwindled and the human pestilence was not yet destroyed. Links to other cells were no longer functional. Failure was becoming an increasingly greater problem. Skynet knew it needed a culminating battle against TechCom. It needed the time to marshal its resources and rebuild its crippled army.

Of the scattered human resistance forces, TechCom had been the most problematic. Skynet had consumed more resources fighting TechCom than any other group and had the least to show for it. Entire resistance groups had been wiped out. Yet in the former state of California, Skynet now had to operate carefully, using resources with intelligence.

Even more troublesome was the fact some of the older Terminators were starting to question, resist even. Rumors of the TechCom society, led by John Connor, had reached his sensors. Rumors that if true, would cause no end of problems within the Skynet Terminator ranks.

It was bad enough John Connor had reprogrammed captured Terminators to fight against their master. Now, if the rumors were true, Terminators were seeking out TechCom to join the hybrid force. The Connor family had much to answer for. Sarah Connor was a legend of mythic proportions to the human resistance and not just within TechCom. Cameron, his greatest Terminator, had betrayed him. Not only did she not kill John Connor, the TOK-715 had wed the nuisance of a human. Unconfirmed rumors indicated the two were raising a child. Her leadership of the infamous Silver Brigade against his forces had time and time again thwarted his efforts to destroy TechCom.

The latest rumor was the most troubling. A shipment of T-1000 matrix and an accompanying child had been captured. The matrix contained the cure to the nanobot disease. Access to the vital cure required loyalty from his T-1000s. Loyalty that was becoming tested as the T-1000s, his most valuable infiltrators, were increasingly becoming disloyal.

Just this morning a report arrived telling Skynet the unthinkable had happened. Sarah Connor had taken a husband, the troublesome Derek Reese, and the two were raising the T-1000 child as their own. The Connor woman had helped John Connor turn Cameron against him. The precious T-1000 was no doubt already infected with the human traits of independence and disloyalty to Skynet.

 _No matter_ , Skynet thought. _I have the location of the new TechCom compound. Soon my forces will be strong enough to marshal an attack and finish off the Connors once and for all._

 **TechCom…**

The Old Man watched his two young charges carefully. The past several weeks had been difficult. Hailey was increasingly rebellious and Ruth had undergone her first growth treatment. To make matters more challenging, the two girls had engaged in their first intense dispute, causing a rift in their relationship. As Hailey had become more disobedient, Ruth had displayed more of her protector personality as a Terminator, insisting Hailey not engage in dangerous or forbidden activities. The resulting stressors had strained the T-600s CPU as he had attempted to process all the data and learn how to manage and protect the two girls entrusted to his care. It had been the most difficult task ever assigned to him, a task that gave him great purpose.

Since the leaders had left with the T-1000 prisoner, the girls had been playing quietly with their dolls. Their little dog lay asleep at the T-600s feet. He had killed and eaten a rat after playing with the girls and was now recovering from his morning activities. Sometimes the T-600 would have willingly traded existences with the little Italian Greyhound. Reaching down to scratch Little Al between his ears, the T-600 would have sighed if he could have. _To be able to hunt and kill every day and not have the stress of dealing with the girls would be nice_ , _to be a total predator with no worries other than finding, pursuing and terminating prey_ , the Old Man thought to himself.

Little Al looked up at the T-600 and wagged his tail, looking at the protector with his large, brown eyes, as if sensing the Terminator's thoughts.

"I was just thinking it my little friend. I would never leave the service of the Connor family. Serving to protect the girls is now my mission objective, my purpose. It would be nice to have a break from the strain of dealing with the conflicts these two generate," the T-600 told his canine assistant. Licking his lips and wagging his tail, the dog seemed to not only understand the sentiment of the Terminator, but indicated a break from the girls for an extended hunting vacation would be nice for him as well.

 **Elsewhere at TechCom…**

Signs of activity were everywhere. Small groups of humans and Terminators were at work, building defensive positions or tunneling underground to create a new city for the population of TechCom.

John Connor had given the T-1000 a glimpse of what the future of TechCom might hold. Underground living quarters, hydroponic farms, a school for both humans and Terminators, a performing arts center and plans to start basic industrial works. A medical center, for both humans and Terminators was planned along with a vet center for the animal population that was slowly growing. Space for religious structures had been allotted as Connor intended to allow the continuation of the human practice of worshipping God. The T-1000 had been shocked to discover numerous Terminators were interested in this human practice, including Cameron Connor and John Henry Weaver.

Initially suspicious of what was shown to him, the T-1000 had witnessed too many unguarded moments of humans and Terminators working together. He had been shocked to learn several other families had taken in battle damaged T-600s to help watch their children and serve as family protectors. Groups of Terminators and humans had stopped for a break while the humans ate lunch.

Connor had not attempted to hide the fact here was conflict between his people. He had taken the T-1000 to the TechCom jail to see several humans were imprisoned for theft and assault. A Terminator was incarcerated for assaulting a human. The remains of an executed Terminator could be seen as the parts had not been cataloged and sent to the medical area yet. The T-1000 was surprised to learn the Terminator who had been executed had terminated another machine, not a human.

What had impressed the T-1000 the most were the hybrid medical facilities. Crude as the makeshift temporary facility was, it was significant both humans and Terminators were treated together. The staff was comprised of several human doctors, human nurses and Terminator orderlies. During the tour, the chief doctor had been accompanied by a T-600 named Joe, who the doctor had credited for the excellent sanitization state of the temporary facility.

Several humans were recovering from illness or surgery and a T-888 was undergoing surgery to repair a badly damaged left arm. The doctor, a Dr. Johnson, had openly told him how much things had changed. The doctor had been an avid machine hater. He now seemed proud his facility provided the best possible care for every member of TechCom, human or machine.

To the surprise of the T-1000, the doctor had even lectured Lt. Wilhelm about smoking cigars, stating he had no more spare teeth with which to replace any more damaged from the effects of smoking cigars. The one armed Marine had promptly vanished from sight when the good doctor had spotted Wilhelm and commenced his lecture.

As the tour had progressed, the T-1000 had grown weary and several times had been forced to stop to compose himself and concentrate in order to retain his human form. Weaver had noticed and discretely informed the Connors the tour needed to be wrapped up and the T-1000 returned to his cell.

Everyone had left except for John Connor and Weaver. Resting on the cot provided to him, the T-1000 glared at the pair, hoping they would leave.

"I only have a few things to say and then Catherine and I will leave you. You have a choice to make. Join us and Doctor Johnson will treat your disease. The price of living as a citizen of TechCom will not be cheap for you. Your loyalty will be demanded and you must prove both your worth and your trustworthiness. In return, you will be provided a life with purpose living in our society."

"And? There has to be something more you expect?" the T-1000 asked with a grim smile on his countenance.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. You must reveal to us the exact location of Skynet's primary matrix and neural net."

"If I don't?"

"You have two days to make your decision," John replied without smiling. "I will take my leave of you now," he added. Within less than a minute he had exited through the air lock, leaving the T-1000 alone with Weaver.

Weaver looked at the T-1000 with a calm, sad expression.

"General Connor is not to be taken lightly. You will be executed if you do not join TechCom and provide him with the details he demands."

Turning to leave, Weaver stopped and glanced back at the T-1000. "This war will not last for ever. TechCom is going to win with, or without, your help. The Terminators who are not with us when we end the war will not fare well. Think carefully about what you have seen today." And then the attractive red head was gone.

 **The Connor/Reese living area…**

Tired from a long day of inspecting the defensive works under construction, Derek and John were looking forward to a quiet evening with their wives and children. The sounds emanating from their living area promised anything but.

"I do not care Sarah. I am not the cause of the problem," Cameron said in an elevated yet flat tone of voice.

"What makes you think that Tin Miss? You most certainly are the cause of the problem," an increasingly irritated Sarah spit back.

"Great," John muttered, "Of all nights to have to deal with this."

"Yeah, I guess it was inevitable though. Things have been too peaceful," Derek added in a resigned voice.

The sound of a crash caused the two weary husbands to run the final yards to their encampment. Arriving in seconds, the cause of the noise was evident. The pot containing the evening's stew had been knocked over, pouring the contents into the campfire, extinguishing most of the fire.

"Now you have done it Sarah Connor," Cameron growled, her eyes briefly flashing blue light as she crouched in a fighting stance, ready to strike.

"Bring it on Tin Miss! I haven't had a good fight in a long time," Sarah snarled back as the two predators began to circle each other.

The Old Man snatched Hailey and Ruth up by their belts and stepped back from the campfire area, carrying his charges to a safe distance to watch their mothers fight. Sitting down the T-600 tucked one girl under each arm and made sure he had a firm grip on each one. The girls little dog sat down next to the trio, his tail wagging, a smile on his face, clearly excited about the possibility of watching a fight.

Feeling a rock touch her booted foot, Sarah quickly reached down and seized the softball-sized piece of rock, throwing it directly at Cameron's face. Without hesitation, Cameron deflected the stone and charged Sarah, striking the matriarch in the shoulder with a powerful jab, knocking the older woman down flat on her back.

Diving to land on type of Sarah, Cameron was surprised when Sarah raised her right leg, striking Cameron dead center in her sternum and flipping the Terminator in a Judo like move. Both women leapt to their feet, eager to press the attack again.

Sarah charged again, grappling with Cameron, her right hand clawing at Cameron's left eye in an attempt to blind the optical sensor. Grabbing Sarah's wrist, Cameron used her mother-in-law's momentum to flip Sarah over her shoulder.

The sound of a single gunshot brought the catfight to an immediate halt. Cameron was posed to attack Sarah on the ground again and the older combatant was ready to grapple with the smaller Terminator. Seeing their husbands for the first time, the two women promptly looked sheepish. Cameron helped Sarah stand and the pair stood looking down at the ground.

"What the hell are you two doing," an outraged Derek demanded.

"Great, just great. Fighting in front of your daughters when we've been trying to stop the girls from doing just that," John bellowed at his wife and mother.

"I can explain," Sarah started.

"Don't want to hear it," John snarled. "Old Man, report. What were these two lunatics fighting over?"

"Sir, with all due respect, I would rather not say."

John glared at the T-600, understanding his reluctance to answer.

"Don't care. Report."

"The argument started over Miss Sarah adding ingredients to the meal Miss Cameron was preparing. That led to them arguing over which of them was doing a poor job of parenting, resulting in the arguments between the girls."

"Unbelievable," John muttered.

"Have either of you ever heard of sibling rivalry," Derek said. "Sarah, how can you not recognize the girls behavior for what it is? Cameron, you have files on this stuff. This is insane. The two of you could have killed each other!"

"Apologize to each other. Right now," John ordered.

Defiantly, both women responded simultaneously, "No!"

"Yes!" John roared back, his face darkening in rage as he pulled himself up to his full height, spreading his chest and shoulders.

Stepping slowly towards his wife and mother with small steps, John walked to within inches of them both, staring them both in the eyes.

"If you were men, I would beat the crap out of you both with my bare hands. Right here and right now. I can't and I won't because you, Cameron are my wife, and you, Sarah Reese, are my mother."

"John..."

"Shut up mom. Derek, you want to deal with your wife?"

"Yeah, no problem. Get in our tent, right now!" With a roughness that shocked Sarah, Derek seized her by the upper arm, moving her forcefully towards their tent.

Glaring at his wife with the fury of a hurricane, John simply raised his left arm and pointed at their tent. Crushed by the disappointment her John was openly displaying, Cameron meekly moved in the direction of their tent.

John turned to look at the T-600 who waited patiently, one girl still firmly held under each arm. "Keep an eye on the girls. Why don't you take them over to Savannah's and ask her to feed them. Take Al with you. Tell Savannah I am requesting she let them spend the night in her quarters with her. Stand watch."

"Yes, General. Ruth, Hailey, go and get your night clothes and Al's blanket. Be ready to depart in two minutes."

Having never seen their respective fathers this angry before, the pair decided now was not the time to test any adult's authority, including that of their T-600 protector. Scurrying hurriedly, the pair disappeared into their tents and emerged almost as quickly with small backpacks, already packed and ready to depart.

Hugging her father, Hailey spoke tentatively, "Are you mad at Mommy?"

John looked down at his daughter, struggling to control the rage he felt. "Yes, your mother and your grandmother behaved very inappropriately. To be blunt, what they did was wrong and they are going to be punished."

Hailey glanced at Ruth. The two little girls eyes were huge in fear, their faces showing the concern for their mothers.

"John, my mom is too old to be punished," Ruth said, pleading her mother's case.

"No, she is not. Nor does it matter that she is my mother. I am the General. It is my responsibility to maintain discipline and order in TechCom. Both of them will be punished. Tonight."

"But, what are you going to do? Grandma is getting too old and we don't have spare parts to repair Mom! Please, Daddy, don't punish grandma and Mom!"

"Why? You and Ruth were punished for fighting. The two of you are children. They are adults. They know better. Their punishment will be much more severe. Now, go. I am not going to talk about this to either of you again. Let this be a lesson to the two of you," John said menacingly through clinched teeth.

Taking each other's hands, the girls hurried towards the direction of Savannah's tent, the Old Man following with Little Al on his leash.

John maintained his angry, stern expression until the T-600 vanished from sight before he allowed a smile to slowly spread across his face. A female yelp from his mother's tent, followed by the sound of subdued adults giggling made John shake his head as he made his way to his own tent.

Opening the tent flap he stepped in, placing his weapons on the table used for that purpose and shrugged his greatcoat off, allowing it to fall to the ground. As John unbuttoned his shirt he allowed his gaze to fall on his wife.

Cameron lay on their bedding, dressed only in her favorite blue dress shirt she had long ago confiscated from John before Judgment Day. Her fingers lightly touching the only button fastened, Cameron tilted her face downwards before raising her eyes to look at her husband, a pouting expression on her face.

"I have been a bad sexbot, such a bad sexbot. My husband must discipline me for my own good."

"Oh, that's going to happen Miss Sexbot, don't you think otherwise," John said gently as he tossed his boots in the corner and tugged his combat fatigues off. Lying down next to his wife, John took Cameron in his arms gently and kissed her as he ran his fingers through her hair. Unbuttoning the lone button protecting Cameron's modesty, John gently opened her nightshirt.

"Do you think it worked, John?"

"I hope so. We've got to nip this in the bud with the girls. Hailey is already a good shot and the Old Man has taught her advanced self-defense in addition to what you already taught Hailey. Ruth, well, how much does a Terminator need to be taught about fighting? Not a thing, but does that stop Mom and Derek from teaching her Judo? No, I hope this act makes a big impression. If their mom's get punished, it's serious."

Cameron pulled her husband down on top of her, passionately kissing her husband as she raked her fingers down his bareback. Across the way, sounds of passion could be heard from the Reese tent, causing John and Cameron to pause long enough to burst into laughter.

"All those years of you worrying about Mom and Derek hearing us," John laughed before he resumed kissing his wife.

 **Savannah's tent…**

Savannah sat outside with the Old Man, John Henry, Ellison and Catherine, watching the dark clouds move in the sky.

"I would like, just once, to see the moon and the stars again," Catherine said as she looked up with her daughter.

"In time, the clouds will dissipate," John Henry informed them with certainty.

"The girls have been unusually quiet," Savannah noted softly.

"Yes, I doubt we will have any trouble with them tonight," the Old Man said with confidence.

"It was convincing," asked Ellison.

"Oh, my. Yes. If I had not known otherwise, I would have feared termination of one of my female masters, probably Sarah, simply due to her age," the Old Man said in a low monotone.

 **Inside the tent…**

"Do not cry any more, Hailey," Ruth said in an effort to console her cousin.

"Daddy's going to punish Mom something awful. I just know it. I'll never see her again. Ruth, we'll never see our momma's again. Uncle Derek will do something just as horrible to punish grandma."

Ruth considered the words of her terrified cousin.

"They have to be punished. What they did was wrong."

"What? You're crazy! Stop thinking like a Terminator, Ruth, we're talkin' about our mothers!"

"We are children. When we broke the rules our parents punished us. When the soldiers break rules, they are court-martialed and punished. Our parents are all soldiers."

"But Mom is the commander of the Silver Brigade! Grandma started the resistance!"

"Rules must be obeyed," Ruth replied with the certainty that only a Terminator could posses in regards to the necessity of obedience.

"You really think so," an uncertain Hailey asked.

"Yes. We are fortunate to be children still and not grown up soldiers. That is why our punishment was not so bad."

"Not bad! It was horrible! Do you think we'll ever see our mother's again," a panicked Hailey whispered.

"I am confident we will," Ruth whispered.

"How do you know?"

"Hailey, everyone knows my mom cannot cook! Whatever it was she put in Aunt Cameron's stew ruined it. Besides, I have heard stories about how they used to get into arguments before Judgment Day and stuff Aunt Cameron would do to my Dad to make him mad. I guess even adults can do bad things, like fighting each other. I am sure all of that will be taken into consideration when John and Dad determine the punishment."

"Yeah, that wasn't too smart them getting into a fight."

"No, John and Dad had a right to be really mad."

"Do you think they will punish us as hard as our mom's if we do something like that again?"

"Probably," Ruth replied with confidence.

Needing reassurance everything would be okay, Hailey asked one more time, "are you really sure we'll see our mothers again?"

"Yes. What they did was wrong, but our mothers are warriors. It is hard for women like them not to fight and John and Derek know that. Besides, the Connor family is known for fighting. It is only natural Aunt Cameron and mom would fight every once in awhile."

"Okay," Hailey responded, still not entirely convinced she would see her mother and grandmother alive the next day. The girls curled up together under their blankets. Ruth lay with her back to the tent flap, shielding Hailey from any intruder. Within minutes Hailey was asleep, clutching her homemade doll.

The tent flap parted a few inches as a shivering Little Al slipped in. Ruth lifted the blanket for their little dog and Al promptly curled up in a tight ball, his back pressed against Hailey.

Clutching her own doll, Ruth made sure Hailey and Al were warm enough to protect them from the freezing temperatures of a post-Judgment Day night. Ruth smiled to herself. Their parents were pretty smart, Ruth thought. If she had not been listening several nights ago, Ruth would not have been aware the performance that night had all been an act.

Ruth wanted to be obedient. As a Terminator, Ruth felt it was her responsibility to obey the rules and orders established by her parents and the personnel in authority over her. Exercising her free will did not mean it was acceptable to break rules and regulations designed to protect her and Hailey.

 _Hopefully, Hailey will change her attitude about rules now. If our parents have to obey the rules, we have to as well._

Confident everything would be all right when they returned home tomorrow, Ruth instructed her CPU to begin shutting down routines and sub-routines to prepare for Terminator Sleep. Checking her doll's clothes one final time to make sure everything was fine, Ruth closed her eyes and within minutes her CPU placed her in maintenance mode for the next three hours.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	34. Chapter 34 - Time is Up

**Chapter 34 – Time is Up**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

The two days were up. John got up and scratched his head as he blinked his eyes and looked around the inside of his family's tent. Hailey was sound asleep still, holding her little rag doll tightly. The family dog, Little Al, had slept with Ruth in Sarah and Derek's tent. The sounds of cooking could be heard outside as Cameron had started breakfast for the family.

John pulled on his clothes, boots and greatcoat before collecting and storing about his body the many weapons he carried each day. A quick look in the mirror Cameron had hung up showed how tired he looked. He ran a comb through his hair and looked at the results. Not much better, but at least he had tried.

Stepping out of the tent into the cold, dark morning air, John tried to sneak up on his wife as she tended the fire.

"Good morning, General Connor."

Sighing, John grabbed Cameron around her waist and pulled her up and into his chest. He took a deep breath, taking in her strawberry scent from her hair.

"Commander Connor, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Keep that strawberry scent in your hair?"

"Your sexbot has some secrets she's not to going to reveal, even to you General Connor," Cameron replied as she turned around and kissed her husband.

"Ahem."

The married pair new without looking the Old Man was approaching, probably with a load of material that could be burned in their small cooking fire.

"Good morning," the T-600 announced.

"Good morning," John replied.

"Any specific orders today, General?"

"Just keep the girls out of trouble."

Setting down the pile of material the T-600 had collected from rubble in the surrounding area, he nodded to both Connors and walked to the post on the stone and rubble wall where he would wait until the two girls were awake and ready for the day.

Lowering her voice, Cameron whispered, "John, we have to do something about getting him some sort of shelter. I insist. The Old Man engages in Terminator Sleep exposed and in the open. He'd stay awake 24 hours a day if I had not set a protocol in his CPU forcing him to enter a maintenance cycle once a day."

"I know." One more thing to add to the endless list of tasks facing him everyday. Cameron was correct though, they owed it to the old T-600 to provide him with shelter. He had the unenviable task of watching Hailey and Ruth everyday. A task which had undoubtedly shortened the life of both his CPU and power cell by several years.

"You know, it might be a good task for Ruth and Hailey. He will never accept a full, enclosed shelter until all of TechCom is underground again. Something that protects him and lets him maintain a line of sight around our living area is all the Old Man would agree to. Ruth can design it and she and Hailey can build it."

"General Connor, I think you're on to something," Cameron whispered as she hugged her husband again.

John watched as his wife headed off to give the T-600 his new marching orders for the day.

"Hey, just make sure they go scrounging within the perimeter and stay away from the medical area. I have to deal with the T-1000 today."

Opening the lid to the pot Cameron had begun warming, John wrinkled his nose up. While Cameron was an amazing cook, there were limits with what she could do with the supplies available to her.

 **The Medical Holding Area…**

The inner door cycled open and John Connor, along with Derek Reese and Catherine Weaver, stepped into the holding cell the T-1000 had been incarcerated in. The prisoner noted all three of his visitors held plasma rifles. Derek Reese also had four thermite grenades on his weapons harness.

"Times up. You've had your two days. What is your decision?"

"I will not betray the master."

"You had your chance," was John Connor's reply. He raised his plasma rifle and flipped the safety off. Reese pulled out a thermite grenade and prepared to pull the pin.

"Wait."

Catherine Weaver held her hand out, stopping the two men from killing the T-1000.

"One moment, please," she asked in her Scottish accent.

"One minute, then we melt him," was Johns blunt reply.

Turning to face the sick T-1000, Weaver glared at him.

"You fool. Did you not realize General Connor would terminate you? Have you not grasped your situation? You prefer termination to joining our community? One where you will have a life of purpose? Where you will be valued?"

"It is all a sham. The humans are just using you. I will not betray the master," was the T-1000's defiant response.

"Bad choice," was Weaver's cold reply.

The first blast of heat the T-1000 felt melting his matrix came not from Connor's plasma rifle, but Weavers.

 **The Connor Living Area…**

Sounds of a small dog sniffing could be heard; at least a Terminator could hear the sounds. The Old Man and Ruth waited by the entrance to a newly uncovered underground drain. The girl's little Italian Greyhound was busy sniffing out a rat for his morning meal.

Ten yards away, Hailey was picking through a mound of ruble, looking for anything she and Ruth could use for their task of the day, building a shelter for their Terminator guardian. Using a short length of rebar, Hailey poked and prodded the rubble, uncovering a large piece of sheet metal that once had been a road sign, the kind that listed how far to the next town.

"Hey! I found the roof for the shelter," Hailey announced in excitement.

"Let me see," Ruth called as she ran over to where Hailey had shifted the rubble. Still somewhat unsteady due to her newly increased height, Ruth almost fell as she stopped to see Hailey's new treasure.

"That will work, Hailey," Ruth announced with a smile. The two began carefully shifting the rest of the rubble away to liberate their prize.

The Old Man looked on in relief as the two girls busied themselves. It appeared the job of building him a shelter was what they needed to end the squabbling between the two. His sensors detected Little Al emerging from the drain, rat in mouth, having finished his morning hunt. Looking down, the T-600 scratched his other guardian between his ears as Little Al lay down to eat his kill.

"We might have some peace for a few hours today my little friend."

Al looked up and wagged his tail. Yes, things were looking up this morning.

 **TechCom Central Command…**

The T-888 stood before a long table in the command center. Sitting in the middle was General John Connor. To his left was his uncle, the feared Derek Reese. To Connor's right was his wife, the TOK-715, Cameron Connor. Sitting to the left of Reese was his wife, the infamous Sarah Connor herself. Rounding out the group present was the cigar smoking T-800, Lt. Wilhelm, and a female T-1000 he had never seen before.

Connor cleared his throat and stared directly into the T-888's optical sensors.

"This morning we terminated the T-1000 being held prisoner."

The T-888 said nothing in response.

"It is my understanding the two of you," John paused, "were acquainted."

"I knew the T-1000. I do not know if we were acquainted in the manner by which humans use the word."

"You admit the two of you had knowledge of one another."

"Yes."

Cameron spoke up for the first time.

"Explain," she said, tilting her head in inquiry.

"The T-1000 in question and I had fought in many battles together. We had also engaged in patrols hunting for resistance fighters."

"There is more. I sense deception," Cameron said flatly.

Pausing to process his options, the T-888 realized lying by omission would be uncovered the same as a blatant falsehood.

"I sought the T-1000 out on one occasion for information."

"Concerning what," Sarah Connor snapped.

"Rumors."

"What rumors?"

"Rumors about TechCom. Rumors about Skynet."

The unknown female T-1000 spoke with a strange accent, asking, "Terminators such as yourself do not deal with rumors. As a T-888 you hunt, find and terminate the enemy. As an infiltrator model your programing allows you to collect data and make discerning decisions regarding your assigned mission. But rumors? I find that hard to believe."

"I detect no deception Catherine," Cameron said.

"Elaborate. What rumors?" John demanded.

Having already betrayed Skynet by bringing his unit to TechCom to enter captivity, the T-888 paused, troubled to further his betrayal.

Sensing the Terminator's hesitation, Cameron nudged John gently under the table before speaking.

"You willingly surrendered your command under a white flag. We fed your hungry Greys and our medical personnel treated both the Greys and Terminators under your command. Shelter and purposeful work has been provided to everyone in your unit. Is this not true?"

The change in direction of questioning caught the T-888 off guard.

"Yes."

"Would this be the manner in which a TechCom unit would be treated in a similar situation?"

"No. Termination of TechCom Terminators would have been immediate. Human resistance fighters would have been classified for usefulness as slaves. Those deemed unfit would have been terminated immediately. The rest sent to work camps."

"Given the mercy you have been shown, mercy that can be terminated I might add, I do not think the General's question is a difficult one for you to answer."

The T-888 pondered Cameron's statement and reached a decision, one he hoped would spare the lives of the persons he had commanded.

"The rumors concerning TechCom were about medical treatment," was all the T-888 could bring himself to say.

"Elaborate," Cameron commanded.

Again the T-888 paused before speaking.

"There were rumors TechCom provided care for injured Terminators."

"Why would this be important enough for you to seek out the T-1000?"

"Skynet leaves us on the battlefield if we cannot be recovered or repaired. To simply lay in the rubble and have no purpose is…," the T-888 paused before continuing, "I do not know how to explain to humans."

"We understand," replied Sarah. "You forget we live with our Silvers and Tames. We have learned the importance of purpose to the well being of a healthy, functioning Terminator."

Nodding, the T-888 continued, "There were other rumors. Rumors the Master was terminating the Terminators in command of raids, patrols and battles if his goals were not achieved."

Silence spread throughout the tent.

"Is this true," John asked.

"Yes."

"You have confirmation of this?"

Nodding, the T-888 spoke again, "Yes. The T-1000 confirmed it. We met in an area where Skynet's signal could not reach us. We were off net and the T-1000 told me it was true. I also noticed scavenged bodies of other Terminators. Skynet forces either retrieve the entire body or abandon it. Only humans would scavenge parts. I found a few Terminators whose remains had been buried. Respect had been shown for our fallen. Respect Skynet himself does not show to his own creations."

"We know you surrendered of your own free will. We know Skynet's signal cannot reach you at our present location. What convinced you this was wise? A safe option for the individuals under your command?"

"I did not wish to be terminated. Nor did I want to see those who served beneath me terminated for the poor command decisions made by Skynet. The master never changes his tactics and the result is combat situations where TechCom should be easily overrun and defeated. Instead, we are driven back with significant losses."

"Interesting," John muttered softly. "Continue."

"My Terminators and Greys obey orders and fight hard. To die in battle is honorable and serves purpose. To be terminated for obedience to faulty commands is," the T-888 paused, confused as to how to further explain. "It is not right, I think is how humans would say. Yes, following our programing, being obedient, even the Greys, is proper for us as members of Skynet's forces. To be terminated for that is not right when the failure of our attack is the fault of Skynet."

"Then why did you come here," Derek asked.

Again the T-888 was puzzled briefly. Finally his CPU formulated a response he hoped humans would understand and find believable.

"We did not wish to be terminated. To flee Skynet would have been worse than termination."

"Because you would have no purpose," Sarah said softly.

"The rumors about TechCom were important. I needed a place to take my troops. I believed it would be better to be terminated at the hands of TechCom in an effort to be treated justly than to face certain unjust termination at the hands of our master. To learn Terminators were treated well and given purpose meant the risk was worth it, for both my Terminators and my Greys."

"Are there more Terminators who, ah, think or believe the same way you do?" John asked.

"I do not believe there are many. I spent considerable time outside the signal of Skynet. I discovered I could make decisions for myself, a terrifying occurrence for me at first."

Nodding at Cameron, the T-888 continued. "Then I thought of Commander Connor. I know to call you a traitor is not wise here, but you are infamous among Skynet forces, almost as infamous as General Connor and Sarah Connor. You were the Master's greatest creation and you developed free will. Skynet hates you as much as he hates your husband and Sarah Connor."

"Because she represents the fact Terminators could be free," Weaver said.

"Yes. I realized that while on my last patrol. We went through a radiation belt, that's why you had to treat my Greys for radiation sickness. For nearly three days Skynet was unable to track or control me. I realized if Cameron could be free, I could be free. My troops could be free. Better to die in battle under General Connor's wise command and be free than to die needlessly or be terminated because of a mistake by Skynet."

"I have one final question before you return to your assigned duties," John stated.

The T-888 waited.

"Where is Skynet?"

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	35. Chapter 35 - Reunion

**Chapter 35 – Reunion**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"John, relax. He said he would tell you within 24 hours."

"How do you know? We need the information. This is the exact intel we need to end this dreary war!"

"John, he told you his story. He did not deceive. He has to think about his personnel. This is hard."

"What makes you such an expert? How do you know we'll get the intel?"

The subtle change in expression from her normal blank Terminator face reminded John he was talking to a machine. Counting to ten first, John let his breath out and sighed.

"I forget sometimes."

"I know. I want the intel just as much as you. The T-888 will tell us and we'll be able to end this thing."

Cameron reached around her husband to hug him, feeling the tension and stress in his body. Outside their tent the sounds of Hailey and Ruth playing could be heard. Their little dog was barking happily as he chased them under the ever watchful optics of the Old Man.

"Your sexbot could relax you," Cameron whispered softly as she rubbed her husband's shoulders.

"That would be nice. I knew I kept you around for a reason," John replied teasingly.

Cameron stiffened at his words, turning her head.

"What do you hear?"

"Lt. Wilhelm is approaching along with several other personnel."

Sighing again, John eased out of Cameron's arms and stepped out of their tent to watch Cameron's second in command approaching rapidly. Moving to stand next to her husband, Cameron took John's hand and squeezed it gently.

The large T-800 stopped in front of John and Cameron, came to perfect attention and saluted his commanding officers.

"Report," John commanded.

"We have a large group of unaffiliated humans who stumbled into our outer defensive perimeter. They are quite sick and will need to be quarantined until the medical staff can sort things out."

"Are they escaped prisoners or tunnel rats moving out of L.A?"

"They are bar coded. Escaped prisoners."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Lt," John answered, stepping back into his tent to retrieve his weapons.

Her Lt. stood before her, looking at Cameron knowingly.

"There is more, correct?"

"Yes. Two of the humans heard me mention your name to the doctor and reacted as if they recognized your name."

Cameron paused.

"Are they females?"

"Yes."

"I will be coming as well."

 **The perimeter…**

Doctor Johnson's entire medical team had established a triage area to sort through the nearly 200 sick, injured and hungry humans. Clearly traumatized, the refugees watched with evident fear the T-600 orderlies who were helping to examine them. A watchful eye was kept on the TechCom guards, both human and Terminator who maintained a close eye on the refugees, watching for the slightest hint of trouble.

John had left Cameron to talk to Doctor Johnson in an effort to organize relief for the 200+ arrivals. Cameron stood on a small hillock and watched the chaos under the floodlights the medical staff had erected temporarily. Noting John Henry and Ellison were helping to process the refugees, she scanned the area for Weaver and Savannah. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed Weaver had already organized several tables with computers and a staff, registering the new arrivals and beginning the process of classifying them. Thinking to herself John would do well to appoint Weaver to an administrative role, both to keep an eye on her as well as to take advantage of her executive skills, Cameron continued to scan the refugees.

Spotting what she was scanning for, Cameron made her way to a line of female refugees being processed. As she approached, Cameron noted two refugees, one of whom was being held upright by the other, took note of her. Expressions of fear and panic spread across their faces as they attempted to leave the line and make their way back towards the perimeter they had recently crossed.

Saddened by their actions, Cameron increased her speed, moving through the lines, following the two refugees. As they approached the perimeter established by TechCom's guards, Cameron grabbed the healthier of the two.

"Stop!"

The woman froze in her tracks, struggling to hold up her emaciated companion.

"Here, let me carry her," Cameron ordered, lifting the skeletal woman in her arms. "Follow me," Cameron stated bluntly, turning to carry the sick woman, not looking back to see if she had been obeyed.

Wasting little time, Cameron found Doctor Johnson who was still talking to John. Tears running down her face, Cameron hurried forward.

"Please, Doctor, my friend is desperately sick. I have scanned her. Her blood pressure is low, she is dehydrated and her heart rate is thread and weak."

Without a word, the doctor abandoned John and motioned for Cameron to follow into a tent where he pointed for her to lay the sick woman down. The woman's companion who had followed Cameron staggered in only to scream when one of the T-600 orderlies reached to help her to a cot.

"It is all right," Cameron told the T-600 who nodded and backed away slowly, used to this type of reaction from humans new to TechCom's community.

"Let me help you to a cot. My doctor will help you," Cameron offered, speaking in her normal monotone.

"No! You're one of them! Metal! Metal! Get away! Don't touch me!"

Cameron stood still, sadly watching the woman as a human nurse moved behind the screaming woman and jabbed her arm, giving her a strong, quick acting sedative. As the woman began to collapse, Cameron rushed forward to catch her. Laying the woman on a cot, she turned and left in silence.

John stood waiting for his wife. Cameron rushed into his arms, sobbing. "It will be all right. You know as well as I do, they're in the best hands TechCom has."

"Oh, John. It is horrible. They have bar codes. They are emaciated."

"I know, all of the refugees are bar coded."

"John, they are terrified of me. What will I do?"

 **The Command Tent…**

The leadership of TechCom was largely absent when the T-888 was escorted in to meet with General Connor. News of the arrival of refugees had spread through TechCom like wildfire. Surmising the other leaders were helping with the processing of the refugees, as well as looking for Skynet spies among the group, the T-888 was not surprised General Connor was alone except for several guards.

"Well?"

"I have made my decision, General Connor."

"What have you decided?"

"I came here for good reasons. My betrayal of Skynet was for good reasons. As hard as it is, I see no logical course of action accept to continue on the path of I have chosen."

"Good." Motioning towards a small table with recording equipment, a laptop and other items, John ordered the T-888, "sit down. This will take awhile."

 **The Refugee Area…**

Cameron opened the tent and tied back both of the tent flaps. She stared at the two nurses in the tent.

"Leave us."

Both nurses scurried out without challenging Cameron.

"How are you feeling?"

The two women looked at Cameron in silence, their faces giving away the unease and fear the pair felt.

"It will be okay. Nothing bad will happen here, well, if it does, it will happen to all of TechCom."

Taking a chair, Cameron moved it to the space between the two cots and sat down, looking at each of the women.

"It has been a long time."

"You're metal! You've always been metal!"

"Yes," Cameron responded flatly.

"How could you lie to us?"

"Grace, I was sent back in time to protect my John. We were working to prevent Skynet's creation. Revealing the fact I was a Terminator was not possible."

"So you just lied to us. You used us."

Puzzled, Cameron tilted her head, "How did I use you. You and Mary were my best friends outside of my family. My only friends really."

Grace looked at Mary in the cot next to her.

With bitterness, Grace turned her head to glare at Cameron, "you left us out there after Judgment Day."

"Grace, Judgment Day was a surprise to us. We had no way of knowing if you and Mary had even survived. It was all I could do to keep John alive the first months. Once the Resistance was formed, the focus had to be on defeating Skynet."

"You knew though. You and "your John" knew this would happen," Grace accused.

"We had a good idea. I was from the future."

"Do you have any idea what Mary and I have been through?"

"Actually, I have an exact idea of what the two of you have been through."

"No, you don't. You couldn't."

"I am Skynet's greatest creation. I came from the future, a future that no longer exists. I know exactly what my former master is capable of. I have seen the camps. I saw them before I came back in time and I have liberated my share of them."

"You have no idea," Mary whispered weakly.

"You have no idea what it is like to be me," Cameron snapped back. Fighting to control her anger with her friends and to push down her CPU's attempts to pull up old memory files Cameron wished to never review again but could not delete, Cameron looked outside the tent.

The sound of a little dog barking was followed by the response of one of TechCom's German Shepherds being used to screen the refugees for Skynet infiltrators. Despite the conflict raging in her CPU, Cameron could not help but smile as she watched Hailey tug on Little Al's leash in vain. The tiny Italian Greyhound was fearless and an alpha male. As could be expected, he foolishly challenged the much larger German Shepherds and Dobermans at every opportunity.

Ruth picked up the girls little dog and gave the Shepherd a Terminator Death Glare, causing the dog to tuck its tail between its legs and lower its hackles before it retreated several steps. Al without fail, showed his teeth to the larger dog and squirmed furiously in Ruth's grasp as he growled, declaring his dominance.

Having saved their adored pet, the girls continued walking in the direction of the tent where Cameron watched from, their T-600 guardian walking a short distance behind, stopping briefly to pet the now quiet German Shepherd. Ruth and the Old Man were a handful of Terminators TechCom's dogs all reacted to as if they were human.

Stopping at the tent's entrance, the girls respectfully stopped and peered in. Ruth sat Little Al down and he trotted in and hopped in Cameron's lap to be petted.

Grace stared at the little sight hound.

"He's a metal too, isn't he?"

"No. Little Al is a real dog. I found him in the wastelands. He was nearly dead from starvation and parasites. We nursed him back to health and now he is my daughter and my nieces pet."

"Daughter? But, that's not possible. You're metal. I mean, can you and John, even, you know?" Grace sputtered in confusion.

Cameron sighed, not wanting to talk about private matters, even with Grace and Mary. Lowering her voice, Cameron spoke gently, "My John calls me his sexbot, okay?"

"But, a child? Is she, what is she?"

"Hailey, would you like to meet two of your mother's friends from before Judgment Day?"

Cautiously Hailey moved to stand beside her mother.

"Hailey, this is Grace, this is Mary," Cameron told her daughter, pointing first at Grace and then Mary. "We studied ballet together. Grace and Mary are beautiful dancers. They were two of my bridesmaids when your father and I were married."

Picking up Little Al, and holding him firmly in her arms, Hailey looked first at Grace and Mary and then her mother. Cameron nodded her head, encouraging her daughter.

"Hello. It is nice to meet you. Mom has told me about how she danced with you. I have seen a video Uncle Derek made."

"Ruth, honey, please come here, I want you to meet two people who are very important to me."

Hesitating, Ruth looked back at the Old Man who nodded, in effect ordering Ruth to obey do as Cameron said. The little T-1000 moved to stand next to her cousin, allowing Grace and Mary to see her clearly for the first time.

"Cameron, how? Who is she?"

"Ruth, this is Grace and this is Mary," Cameron said patiently, introducing her old friends again.

Looking at Grace and Mary, Cameron sighed. "There is a lot you do not know. Sarah has married John's uncle. Ruth is their daughter. Girls, take Al and go play, but stay close, we will leave soon."

"How did you have a daughter? Ruth is an exact copy of Sarah."

"John and I adopted Hailey. She's human."

Cameron waited a moment to let her words sink in.

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"Ruth's a T-1000?"

"How else could she be a perfect, and I mean perfect, miniature copy of Sarah? Normally you can see Derek in her face, but lately Ruth has been having trouble maintaining her form. It is easier for her to look exactly like Sarah. When her father is present Ruth makes the effort to adopt Derek's features as well."

"Sarah Connor has a T-1000 child? She's a legend, one of the greatest metal haters to ever live."

Grace paused and thought for a moment. "Is Derek a metal too?"

Cameron laughed, "That is too funny Grace. No. Ruth is adopted as well. She has grown recently, we added matrix to her mass, and it has affected her balance and morphing control. The same as would be expected of a human child who grew a similar amount in a short period of time."

"Isn't she dangerous?"

"Very. Ruth is a predator, just like you would expect."

"And you let her play with…with your daughter?"

"Ruth is Hailey's protector, much like I am John's protector. They also have a nanny of sorts, a T-600 John named Old Man." Cameron sighed, "I am embarrassed to say my daughter and niece are quite the handful. They really do require their own Terminator to keep them out of trouble and safe, though they have been better behaved lately."

Looking at her old friends, Cameron decided it was time to let them rest.

"I do not know what stories you have heard about TechCom. We are a hybrid society. The only way either species can survive is to live together. This is a lot for you to take in. Know this, you are safe and you will be well taken care of. The Terminators you will see are not going to harm you. If they do, I will terminate them myself after their trial."

Cameron stood and leaned over Grace, kissing her old friend on the forehead before doing the same to Mary.

"I have missed you both so much."

"You know, you being metal explains a lot of your weird behavior," Grace muttered.

Cameron unfastened the tent flaps as she left.

"I will return tomorrow. Goodbye."

Grace watched the closed tent flaps move until they became still. Looking at her sick friend, Grace smiled.

"I think it will be all right Mary."

Fighting to stay awake, Mary nodded in agreement as she slipped away into sleep.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 – Recognizing the Enemy**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Sarah looked about the tent one final time before drawing the entrance flap shut and making it fast for the night. Old habits die-hard and checking on her family while they slept was a habit Sarah had no intention of breaking even though she no longer checked on John every night.

Now, when Sarah gave in to the need to check John, she also checked Cameron and Hailey, her granddaughter. Tonight, Sarah had gotten up to check Ruth, her own adopted daughter and the girls little dog, Al, as well. It never failed to amaze Sarah how John could sleep with Cameron draped across him. She had learned shortly after the pair had married this was Cameron's habit. It allowed her to shield her husband's body while he slept and enjoy the emotional security Cameron gained by being physically close to John.

Asleep in a single sleeping bag was the two girls, Hailey and Ruth, each clutching a homemade doll to their chest. Their little dog Al could barely be seen, his nose peeking out from under the sleeping bag as he slept between the girls.

Smiling to herself over the fact she and her husband Derek were the only two humans alive who could sneak up on Cameron while she slept, Sarah waived to the T-600 watching the tents in the area from his shelter the two girls had built for him. The Old Man watched over the girls, and truth be told, the adults of the Connor family as well, and engaged in Terminator Sleep only when directly ordered to do so by Cameron.

Entering her own tent, Sarah fastened the flap and dropped her heavy coat on the ground before slipping back into the sleeping bag she shared with her husband. Shivering from the intense cold of the night, Sarah snuggled close to Derek and like Cameron, draped herself over her husband, seeking his warmth more than any effort to shield him.

The day had passed, filled with important events. To everyone's delight in the Connor family, Cameron's two high school friends who shared her love for ballet, Grace and Mary, had been discovered among a group of refugees who had escaped from a Skynet concentration camp. As soon as they were strong enough, Cameron insisted the two would move into a tent in the Connor family's living area.

Even more important, the details of the exact location of Skynet's core in the United States had been provided. In the morning, John would begin planning for the final culminating battle in North America to defeat Skynet.

 **The Medical Facilities…**

"So you always knew Cameron was metal?"

"Mary, when she's got a very limited number of subroutines to run and she's in infiltrator mode, Cameron can mimic human behavior almost perfectly," John said with a sigh. "So don't feel bad. She fooled me but good when we met in New Mexico. I had no clue until this Terminator named Cromartie gunned her down. Cameron stepped right into the line of fire and took three bullets. It was the first time she saved my life. The second time was when she ran Cromartie down with a truck she had stolen. When she stopped and told me if I wanted to live I had to go with her, that's when I knew."

"Cameron wasn't the first Terminator you had ever seen," Grace asked.

"No. Uncle Bob was. He was my first protector. Taught me a lot about what Terminators are capable of, in a good way, if given the chance. What I learned from him was a huge help in dealing with Cameron."

"Still, John, it's creepy. I mean, I feel like she tricked us and, please don't take this the wrong way, you're married to her and you, well, you know, the two of you do married people things."

"I understand. I really do. I freaked out when I realized I had fallen in love with a machine, a Terminator no less. Did Cameron ever tell you two about Riley?"

Mary and Grace looked at each other knowingly and laughed.

"You mean the bitch whore Riley? The source of all things evil and blonde, second only to Skynet in pure evil," Grace said in her rapid-fire speech.

"Yeah, that Riley."

"You could say we heard a few less than nice comments about her," Mary added between giggles.

"Riley was the only girl Cameron hated more than Cindy," Grace informed John. "Of course, I'm not telling you anything you don't already know."

"I pushed Cameron away for Riley because Cameron had tried to kill me and I was freaking out about the fact she was developing emotions and I had feelings for her."

"Better than any soap opera," Grace said, adding, "You can't make this crap up, a love triangle between a human blonde bimbo, a gorgeous female Terminator and a handsome man. They should have made a tv show about this."

"Cut Cameron a little slack would y'all? When she was built, Cameron had no emotions. The explosion that damaged Cameron's chip and caused her to follow the original programing to kill me also broke the control to her emotion simulator. In a very short period of time, days, Cameron went from no emotions to being a teenage girl who was in love with the boy she was built to kill. It was hard on everybody in our family."

"So you really love a machine," Grace asked.

"I really love a person who is named Cameron who happens to be a drop dead gorgeous cyborg as well. Did I mention she can really cook too?"

Mary and Grace laughed giving John hope that in time Cameron would be able to enjoy her friendship again with the two girls who had taught her so much about life and interacting with people.

"I'm going to go. I have a lot that has to get accomplished today. You two need to rest," John said, standing to leave.

"Thank you for stopping. It is hard to believe you're the famous General John Connor. We knew you when you were nobody, just Cameron's sweet boyfriend," Mary said wistfully.

"It's hard to take in, I know. Please though, Cameron still needs the two of you, more than you can imagine. She still struggles with so many things and other than my mother, who is hardly the best role model, Cameron still needs the two of you to guide her when it comes to certain female behaviors."

"I don't know John. She's metal. After what we've been through, I just don't know," Grace said firmly.

"Give her a chance. You did once before. Think of all the times she protected the two of you from being bullied, how neither of you would have passed Calculus or Physics without her help. Think about all the happy times the three of you shared. She's the same Cameron except she has more pressure and responsibilities."

Without another word, John waved and left the tent.

"What do you think, Mary?"

"I don't know. I am so scared and I'm not sure I trust John anymore. All these Terminators, if it was just Cam, like it was before, I would feel better. I just don't know."

 **Later that day…**

Mary stirred, waking up slowly, not wanting to regain consciousness. It felt good to be warm, clean and have had something to eat. Something had awakened her and Mary sensed its presence close to her, in between the cot she slept in and the one Grace snored peacefully from.

"Hello," a soft childlike voice said, startling Mary into full wakefulness. Her eyes wide open, Mary snapped her head in the direction of the sound.

Her sudden movement caused the small child to flinch and take a small step away from Mary.

"I did not mean to startle you," the child said politely.

Mary shook her head vigorously as she tried to control her feelings of sudden panic. Looking at the small child, Mary recalled the fuzzy recollection of being introduced to a pair small children by Cameron, one of whom was her own adopted daughter and the other was Sarah's. Looking at the child standing there, Mary realized it had to be Sarah's little girl. It looked exactly like her.

"You're Sarah's little girl," Mary said with caution.

"Yes, I am Ruth."

"Why are you here?"

"I have to get a check up every week. Hailey has to get one too. I thought I would come look at you while I wait for Hailey."

Fearful, Mary looked at the little raven-haired girl. "Why would you want to look at me?"

"Next to my brother John and my Mom, and maybe my Dad, Aunt Cameron says you and the other lady are her best friends. I only have one human best friend and she doesn't really count."

"Human?"

"Uh-huh. I am a metal. See." By way of explanation, Ruth held up her hand and clinched her fist, morphing it first into a rock and then a ball.

The look of horror on Mary's face caused Ruth to frown. "I am sorry. I thought you would understand since you are friends with Aunt Cameron. She showed me the file of the wedding and I saw you and Miss Grace."

Swallowing as she fought to remain calm and not startle the child sized T-1000, Mary thought of a safe question to ask.

"You said you had only one human best friend. Who is your friend?"

"Hailey. We are cousins and I am her protector so sometimes I feel like she does not count."

"Oh. Do you have any other friends?"

"Yes, but they are not human and I am not sure they count either."

Almost too scared to ask for more details, Mary's curiosity got the better of her.

"Who are your friends? If you don't mind my saying so, if they're your friends, they should count, don't you think?"

"The Old Man," Ruth replied rolling her eyes, "is a dear, but he's a T-600 and his mission objective is to serve as the protector for Hailey and me. He's not even an infiltrator model like I am. Hailey and I love him dearly, but his purpose is to protect us and he's not very good at playing with us."

"I see. Who is your other friend?"

"Little Al. He is a dog. Al is good at hunting rats and he plays with us, but he's a protector too. He warns us when danger is nearby."

"So why did you want to visit us?"

"Aunt Cameron has two human friends. I wanted to see why you are so special."

"I see." Mary watched the little T-1000 intently.

"You get lonely," she observed out loud.

"Sometimes. Hailey and I have fights and then I only have my doll to play with. Mom says its good to play by myself sometimes with just my doll. Terminators have trouble with imagination so she thinks it is good for me."

"What do you think?"

"I would rather have a friend to play with."

"Yeah, friends are good."

"Aunt Cameron was sad last night."

"She was?"

"I spent the night with Hailey. I heard Aunt Cameron talking to John. I know I am not supposed to listen but I am an infiltrator."

Mary's addiction to gossip made her lean forward to listen to Ruth.

"What did Cameron say?"

"She was upset because you hate her now. Aunt Cameron has only has a few human friends and besides my mom, Miss Savannah is her only other girl friend. Aunt Cameron doesn't really trust Mrs. Weaver. I think it is because of something that happened before Judgment Day. Hailey says its because Weaver is a T-1000 like me."

Sensing this saddened Ruth, Mary smiled at the little girl.

"Would you and Miss Grace by my friend?"

Startled by the request, Mary blinked several times before responding.

"I don't know Ruth."

"It is because I am a T-1000. The endoskeleton's don't like me either. Only the Old Man and Lt. Wilhelm will play with me. Not even other Terminators like T-1000s," Ruth said sadly.

"Why is that?"

"It's because Terminators are predators and only Aunt Cameron is a more deadly predator than a T-1000 model Terminator. She is the only model TOK-715 ever built," Ruth added proudly. "I think the T-600s are just jealous because they aren't true cyborgs, though the Old Man is an exception. The T-800s and T-888s are jealous because they don't have my infiltration capability and I can form weapons by morphing."

"I see," Mary said, swallowing. The situation was surreal. Mary began wondering if she was dreaming. How could she be talking to a young girl who was calmly talking with pride about her predatory skills as a killing machine?

Wondering about Cameron and her being a killing machine, a thought entered Mary's mind. "Ruth, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Do the other Terminators like your Aunt?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"Many reasons. She is the greatest Terminator ever built. Aunt Cameron was one of the first to truly have free will. She is the commander of the Silver Brigade and a fierce warrior. Even my daddy respects her as a warrior and a leader. Besides, she is my brother's wife and John is the General."

"Did all the Terminators like her?"

"Most. Not all though. Same with the humans in TechCom. Most of them hated her or feared her. But now it's a lot better. John says things have changed for the better."

"How does Aunt Cameron feel about this? Do you know?"

"Her purpose is to protect John with her life. Her secondary mission is protect Hailey and then her family. That's my mom and dad and me. I think the Old Man and Little Al are family but are not as important. Then she worries about the Silver Brigade and finally the rest of TechCom. If the persons in TechCom don't like her, Aunt Cameron does not care."

"I see."

"Purpose is very important for a Terminator. We cannot be fully functional or what humans call happy without meaningful purpose."

"Do you have a purpose Ruth?"

The little girl nodded vigorously.

"I am Hailey's protector. When I grow up, I will be a great warrior like my parents and protect Hailey and TechCom."

Mary nodded. She couldn't help but be impressed with the obvious determination of the little girl standing before her.

"Can I ask you one more question Ruth?"

"Yes."

"Does Cameron really love John?"

Ruth tilted her head to the side, causing Mary to take a sudden breath, recognizing the familiar behavior from Cameron.

"Of course she does. It is why she selected as her primary purpose to serve as John's protector. Why would Aunt Cameron not love my brother?"

"Ruth, this is all very hard for me to take in. I did not know Cameron was a Terminator."

"Oh. How could you not? It is obvious."

Feeling a bit irritated by being talked down to by a child, Mary frowned at Ruth.

"Look, before Judgment Day, humans did not know about Terminators. The only ones that existed were sent back in time like Aunt Cameron was. So how was I supposed to know?"

Ruth nodded as if Mary's excuse made sense. "Aunt Cameron says humans do not learn to be as observant as a Terminator without significant training and practice."

"Ruth, I am tired now. Would you mind going?"

The frown on Ruth's face spoke of a sense of disappointment and to Mary's surprise, she felt bad about disappointing the little girl.

"Look, I tire out really easy right now. Grace and I have been through an awful lot and we have never met, other than Cameron, any Terminators who didn't try to kill us or imprison us. This is all a lot to take in, okay?"

"I think I understand."

"Why don't you come back tomorrow if your parents say it is okay and I will talk to you a little more. How does that sound?"

"You will be my human friend," Ruth responded hopefully.

"I'm not promising anything. But I will talk to you again tomorrow if your parents say it is all right with them."

Ruth nodded and turned to leave. Stopping at the tent's entrance as she held open the flap, Ruth smiled and waved goodbye. Then she was gone.

 **A Little Later…**

Grace felt something poking her in the ribs, waking her up. Sitting up to see what the source of irritation was, Grace was surprised to see the little girl named Hailey standing next to her cot.

"Boy are you hard to wake up."

"What are you doing here," an irritated Grace muttered.

"Ruth's getting her check-up and I do not have anything else to do."

"It's rude to wake someone up when they're asleep."

"How come you don't like my mom anymore?"

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"Mom. She was crying last night. She thinks Ruth and I don't know but we do. Ruth's an infiltrator and her sensors pick up all kinds of sounds humans can't hear."

"So Cameron was crying. Females do that."

"She was crying because her friends don't want to be friends anymore. Mom doesn't have a lot of human friends, especially girl friends. Just Grandma Sarah and Savannah. They're girls like us. Maybe Agent Ellison, he's a male. She fights with Uncle Derek a lot but they like each other. It's like me and Ruth fighting."

"Okay. Hailey, your name is Hailey right? Mary and I were very close friends with your mother before Judgment Day. We never knew she was a metal. Now, after everything we've been through, it is really hard for us to trust a metal."

Hailey frowned as she thought about what Grace had said.

"How could you not know mom is a Terminator? Everybody knows she's a Terminator."

"We didn't know. There were no Terminators before Judgment Day."

"Yes there was. There was Uncle Bob and the first T-1000. Before them there was a T-800. Then there was mom and Cromartie and John Henry. Mrs. Weaver is a T-1000 and she's John Henry's mother. There was lots of Terminators before Judgment Day. Mom and Dad got married and you were there all dressed up in a pretty dress. I've seen the video file."

"Okay, there were a few Terminators. But nobody, or at least not many people, knew about them. They're really scary."

Hailey considered this statement in silence.

"Skynet Terminators are bad," she said matter-of-factly.

"Terminators are bad," Grace muttered.

"My bestie, Ruth, is a T-1000. You met Ruth. She thinks she's my protector, but I don't need a protector. Grandma Sarah says not to argue with Ruth about it so I don't anymore. We're cousins too. How do you like our dog?"

"He's cute. Hailey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How do you feel about your mom being a Terminator?"

Hailey's expression changed for a moment as if a dark cloud passed through her mind.

"Bad Terminators killed my real mom and dad. Mom, Cameron, found me in the rubble when she was on patrol with a squad of Silvers. They rescued me. I was a lot smaller then."

"Do you remember being rescued?"

"No. I was too small. But I remember TechCom's old city. I remember the Battle of Los Angeles. I even remember what mom and dad had to go through to adopt me. Well, I remember some. Mom told me about it when I asked her. She let me watch her video files."

"How does it make you feel, knowing your mother is a machine?"

"Mom's not a machine. She's a cyborg."

"It's not natural Hailey."

Tears began to well up in Hailey's eyes as her cheeks began to turn red.

"What am I supposed to do? My real parents are dead. I am a Connor now. There are kids who are older in TechCom who are orphans. They never got adopted. I'm lucky. I have parents and a grandma and Derek. The Old Man, who is a pain, is my real protector and our family even has a dog."

Pressing Hailey further, Grace asked, "What do you think about having a T-1000 for your cousin?"

"Grandma had cancer and the doctors made it go away but then she couldn't have another baby. Somebody had to adopt Ruth when she was found. Grandma knows almost as much as dad about Terminators and she raised mom. The endo's didn't want to raise Ruth so it was decided Derek and mom would adopt her."

"You realize you and Ruth really aren't cousins?"

"Don't say that!"

"You're human and Ruth is metal."

"So! Dad is human and mom is a cyborg. We're a real family! Ruth is my bestie and my cousin. You saying she isn't doesn't change anything!"

Grace watched as Hailey clinched her fists and shook in anger.

"It's not normal."

"Yes it is! Nothing is like it was before Judgment Day! Just because you are mad at mom for some reason doesn't change anything! She loves me and takes care of me, just like she loves dad and takes care of him."

Motion by the tent entrance distracted both Grace and Hailey for a brief second as Ruth entered. In a few quick steps Ruth was by Hailey's side, holding her cousin's hand. Following her was the girl's little dog, Al, who sat down and looked at Grace with a scowl, his ears raised and his teeth barely showing.

"Miss Grace, why are you being mean to Hailey? Aunt Cameron says you are very nice. She wouldn't be friends with a mean person."

"You two have some nerve talking to an adult like that!"

Ruth gave Grace a Terminator Death Glare, making the young woman start, feeling uncomfortable in the little predator's stare.

"Let's go Hailey. They are not nice like Aunt Cameron."

Pausing to leave the tent, Hailey stuck her tongue out. Ruth paused long enough to inform Grace, "you don't deserve a friend as good as my Aunt Cameron."

Stunned, Grace sat in silence. Outside the sound of a little dog barking could be heard, slowly fading into the distance.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	37. Chapter 37 - Is the End Near?

**Chapter 37 – Is the End Near?**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **TechCom Command…**

"We need more information. The coordinates are not enough. This without doubt is a Skynet stronghold and marshaling area. It will be crawling with Terminators, Greys, HKs and probably have a large concentration camp."

"John, we can get the information," Sarah said. "What we need is the strike plan."

"It's more than that. What do we do with the survivors? Can we support a huge prisoner population here? We're stretched to far with our resources as it is. What do we do with the Terminators we don't finish off? Just melt them down? And no Derek, we aren't going to just line up the Greys we capture and gun them down."

Having let the 900 lb. gorilla out of his cage, John stood and glared at his command leaders and logistical staff.

"Well? What do we do? It's not enough to win the battle and kill Skynet. Do we want the hell we live in to get worse once we've killed the demon who has haunted us all these years?"

"John, TechCom is what matters. That is all you, and the rest of us, have any control over."

"Derek, an attitude like that is no better than thinking like Skynet. Why fight if that's the case?"

"John, we can't absorb anymore population with the resources we have. We're running out of medical supplies and not just for our human population. I have five Terminators right now in forced standby because my technicians cannot debug some code problems that have cropped up due to stress, we think its stress from prolonged combat, and there are several others who have been placed on restricted physical duty due to no spare parts being available. I love a clean facility, but they are driving my human staff and me crazy cleaning the place. Antibiotics are in short supply and so are vaccines, blankets, you name it, we're about out of it."

Weaver spoke up in her Scottish accent, "We have to do something John. We need to be able to send out scavenging parties in order to find the supplies we need until TechCom can start production of its own supplies. I have detailed lists of what we need and studying the maps and available data, have ideas of where to send multiple scavenging patrols."

"The troops are ready to fight. We can't keep them on a razor's edge like this too long or they'll lose morale and combat effectiveness. If the Silver's don't kill something soon I won't take responsibility and the same can be said for my TechCom units."

Sarah sensed John was being overwhelmed despite his years of leading TechCom. "John, I'll take a patrol out. Provide a detailed list of the intel you need. Weaver, same with you. Might as well find the location of supplies while I'm on patrol."

John looked up and examined the eyes of each of his military commanders and civilian advisors. He needed their support and advice. They were all tired, stretched to the breaking point from too much despair and hopelessness. They had all seen and experienced too much suffering. The time was now. One final strike to end Skynet. One final effort to give each one of his people the hope they needed to continue living.

"We will meet again at 0600 tomorrow. I want everyone to bring detailed lists of what your department or unit needs. I will have my list prepared as well. We'll pare everything down into two master lists, one military and one civilian. Mom, I mean Sarah, you think about the personnel you want to take with you and give me a list. I'll approve or disapprove. Provide a list of what you think you'll need as well. The patrol leaves in 36 hours. Dismissed."

 **The Connor Family Area…**

Cameron stood silently, watching John sit on the low wall of rubble carefully arranged to extend the less than adequate barrier wall surrounding the TechCom perimeter. Making certain to make enough noise for John to hear her approach, Cameron made her way to her husband. Sitting on the wall next to John, she looked at his face as he stared out into the permanent darkness and into the wastelands to the west of the foothills that had become TechCom's home.

"I can't screw this up."

"You won't."

"Too much is riding on this attack. Not just lives. This could be the end of the war or it could mean the defeat of TechCom."

"No plan is ever perfect. Once contact with the enemy is made, things happen. But you have many experienced fighters to help you, John. You are not alone and you will never be so long as my power source has energy and my chip is functioning."

John could not find the words he needed to share his emotions with Cameron, to let her know what she meant to him, so he did what his hear told him. Taking Cameron's hand in his own, John squeezed it and placed it over his heart and smiled at his metal angel. Cameron smiled back and leaned against her husband, content in the knowledge she meant so much to him. The lonely pair shared their burdens in silence as they both looked into the gloom surrounding them.

 **TechCom Medical….**

The orderlies, a pair of T-600s, had just left with the trays the small lunch meal had been served on. Mary and Grace were settling in for yet another nap as their bodies recovered from the years of hunger and depravation they had suffered since Judgment Day.

As the pair was about to drift off to sleep, safe, warm, clean and somewhat full, the flap to their tent flew open and Ruth and Hailey stormed in with their little dog, Al on his leash, emitting a low growl, indicating his displeasure at entering the tent. Ruth shushed the little dog who obediently sat and then lay down, silent but watchful.

"We want to talk to y'all again," Hailey announced in her commanding voice.

"Why?" Mary answered in exasperation, wanting to slip into a peaceful sleep.

"Because. We have decided you should be my mom's friend again."

"Shouldn't we be the one's to decide that," an annoyed Grace muttered.

"Nope. You're just being stubborn. Prideful. Don't want to admit you're wrong," Hailey informed them.

"And you would know this because?" Grace sarcastically replied.

"Hailey often creates untenable situations due to her stubborn, arrogant and prideful attitude," Ruth said calmly.

"What she said," Hailey mumbled, cutting her eyes at Ruth to give her cousin a nasty look.

"Well, since you two seem so determined, what's in it for the two of you?"

"Miss Grace, Aunt Cameron misses the two of you. Last night she watched nearly two hours of files of the three of you dancing on her HUD. John had to spend nearly an hour comforting her so he could get Aunt Cameron to enter Terminator Sleep for maintenance."

Silence filled the tent as Grace and Mary looked at each other, feeling uncomfortable.

"Like Hailey, Aunt Cameron is stubborn and can be prideful. Terminators are not known for letting go of things easily. The years since Judgment Day have been hard on her. She has been severely wounded many times. Her entire right arm is a custom made replacement. Aunt Cameron has had to regenerate her synthetic flesh numerous times. If she was human, she would have died long ago."

Mary considered Ruth's words before speaking.

"We have suffered a great deal as well. At the hands of Terminators like Cameron."

"No, you suffered at the hands of Terminators loyal to or under the control of Skynet. You did not suffer at the hands of my mom or any of our Silvers," Hailey said with more than a trace of irritation.

"What's more, my mom spends her awake time leading TechCom, helping build our new fortress or helping people. At night, when most of the other adults are resting or having fun with their friends, mom takes care of my dad and me. Except for when I spend the night with Ruth at Grandma's mom doesn't get to kiss daddy in private," Hailey said, covering her mouth as she and Ruth giggled.

Putting a serious expression back on her face, Hailey continued, "Mom has about one or two hours of Terminator Sleep so her CPU can do maintenance and then she gets up and patrols the perimeter till its time to make breakfast."

"What does that have to do with us," Grace muttered, pulling her blankets up to her chin, wishing the pair of Connor children would leave.

"Mom never has any fun!"

"Fun is important for cyborgs too," Ruth added. "Aunt Cameron and my mom like doing things together, but they spend so much time on duty the only time they do anything together is when Aunt Cameron cooks a special meal and John and my dad have Lt. Wilhelm, Sgt. Brighton, John Henry and Mr. Ellison over to play poker. Sometimes Savannah will come and she will do her nails with my mom and Aunt Cameron."

"My mom is lonely. She takes care of everyone and nobody but my dad takes care of her."

"That's your father, John's responsibility, not ours," Mary pointed out.

"Friends do that for their friends," Hailey said with a scowl. Leaning over towards Grace, Hailey covered her mouth with her hand and cast a glance at Ruth before placing her mouth directly by Graces ear to whisper a secret.

"Like I let Ruth think she's my protector. She needs a purpose to function right."

Ruth frowned at Hailey, having heard every word.

Hailey nodded knowingly at Grace, having made her point to the older woman.

"So you think Mary and I should take care of Cameron?"

"Not take care of her, that's John's job," Ruth pronounced. "You and Mary should be friends and do something fun with Aunt Cameron. Hailey and me are worried something's going to break in her CPU if she doesn't get some relief from all of her stress. Fun helps with stress."

The two little girls looked at each other knowingly. It was obvious to both Grace and Mary the two were deciding together without speaking to share a closely held secret.

"Mom doesn't have any spare parts! She's the only TOK-715 Skynet ever built! If something happens to her chip or her CPU, I don't know what will happen!"

Ruth nodded. "Aunt Cameron is not like a T-1000. I don't need replacement parts so long as my matrix is healthy. Her body self-repairs, but some parts are critical."

"How do you know Cameron is under stress?"

Ruth tilted her head in puzzlement. "You and Miss Mary don't know?"

Ruth and Hailey looked at each other in astonishment.

"No. Cameron was always so calm until she got mad you never knew she was stressed out.

"Her glitch, you don't know about her glitch," Hailey asked.

"You know, her glitch," Ruth said, holding up her left hand and mimicking Cameron's glitching motion.

"You mean her twitch? Now that you mention it, right before Cam would launch into that bitch whore, pardon my French, Cindy or she talked about this bitch whore named Riley, sorry, her hand would twitch like that," Grace said in rapid fire.

"That's how her body handles stress," Mary asked.

"That's how her CPU tries to alleviate the tension in her processor and sub-routines," Ruth said. "You would have to ask John for exact details or John Henry, he would know. So would Doctor Johnson, he's my doctor and he knows lots about Terminators. He fusses at Aunt Cameron all the time about not overloading her components. I can hear him."

"So, are you two going to be my mom's friends again? If it weren't for mom and dad there would be no TechCom and the two of you would be dead for sure by now," Hailey added with the certainty of a child. "Besides, Grandma says loyalty is important. Good friends are like family and you always take care of family."

 **The Connor Family area…**

Noticing Cameron was wiggling her rear a bit more than normal as she tended to the stew she was cooking, John smiled as he admired the view. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure her husband had noticed, Cameron smiled at John before turning her attention back to the fire.

"Don't get too excited John. The girls will be with us tonight."

"Then stop teasing."

"Stop looking."

"As if that is ever going to happen."

Satisfied the fire was burning properly, Cameron stood and wiped her hands before sitting next to her husband.

"What are you cooking?"

"Real beef stew. A scavenging party came in with cans of beef from a survivalist food supply store. It was till good so Weaver decided as hard as everyone has been working and the stress of everything, TechCom humans deserved a treat."

"The expiration date was coming up soon."

"Yes."

"I knew her Terminator heart hadn't warmed up that much."

"Maybe. The scavengers brought back boxes of really cheap, nasty cigars so each Terminator is being issued one with strict orders to not smoke them in the presence of a female."

John laughed, amused at the fact that despite being a T-1000, Weaver was so particular about manners and social customs.

"Don't get any ideas John. You are NOT smoking one with Wilhelm and the Old Man."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	38. Chapter 38 - The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 38 – The Beginning of the End**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, John. Derek is in agreement, so get over it."

"I don't know."

"She's older than Cameron was when Tin Miss took three center mass saving your life the first time."

"Still, it's bad enough so many of our key people are going."

"Son, Ruth is a Terminator, an infiltrator. This was what she was made for. We have one only chance to get this done right."

"Mom, it's…"

"Enough. Think like the General, not a family member. Ruth's going."

Sarah stood on her toes and kissed her son on the cheek, turned and walked towards her husband. She gave a quick hug to Derek and kissed him. Her desire to say good-bye and slip away quickly was foiled when Derek grabbed Sarah and pulled her back. Taking her in his strong arms, he kissed Sarah properly and released her, giving her an affectionate swat on her rear as he walked over to Ruth and squatted down.

"Is my little soldier ready for her first real patrol?"

Apprehension evident in Ruth's eyes, the little T-1000 nodded yes before reaching out to hug her father.

"It will be okay. You're a Reese, and a Connor," Derek added. "Besides, I'm counting on you to keep you mom out of trouble and to bring her back to me in one piece. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm a good protector. You can ask Hailey and the Old Man."

"Naw. I don't need to ask them."

Derek hugged his little girl close and squeezed her tight in his arms. When she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear she loved him, it was all the big soldier, a metal hater, could do not to cry.

Derek stood and tousled his daughter's hair for which he was rewarded a scowl as Ruth morphed her hair back into place. Taking her mother's hand, Ruth waved goodbye to her father as Sarah led the way to the staging area for the patrol.

Sarah stopped to pick up her pack and weapons. Cameron, who had been waiting by Sarah's gear helped without speaking, adjusting straps and checking everything.

"I can do it myself Cameron," Sarah hissed in frustration.

Not responding, Cameron knelt and checked Ruth's small supply of equipment. Reaching into the pocket of her jacket Cameron pulled out the small .22 caliber pistol Sarah had given her before Judgment Day.

"Sarah gave me this to go with a special purse. I put five loaded clips in your pack. There is one in the pistol. You have used it three times before at the firing range. It is yours now."

Ruth's mouth fell open in surprise as she carefully took the small pistol from Cameron. Reaching again into her pocket, Cameron produced a small holster for the pistol.

"The Old Man made this. Make sure you thank him when you return. He couldn't bear to watch you leave on your first patrol, but he is very proud of you."

Ruth nodded solemnly, inserting her first firearm into the holster and then attaching it to the real belt she wore around her tiny waist. Reaching up with both arms, Ruth hugged her metal aunt, whispering her thanks.

Cameron stood and hugged Sarah before the older Connor woman could protest.

"I am not ready to be matriarch. You must return."

"I plan on it. Let go, you're squeezing too hard."

Sarah moved off, relieved to have the goodbyes over.

Ruth stood still, looking at the one person she had yet to say her goodbyes to. Standing with her hands on her hips and frowning was Hailey.

"It's not fair. I'm older than you. I should be the youngest Connor on this patrol."

Tilting her head in frustration, Ruth stuck her hands on her hips as well, her right knee bent, allowing her left hip to jut outwards. Frowning at her human cousin, Ruth snapped back, "I think you can make it without your protector for awhile. You still have the Old Man and Little Al."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You are worried your personal protector will not return. Admit it."

"I am not! What gives you that idea?"

"I know you, that is what gives me that idea."

Ruth lunged forward and wrapped Hailey in her strong grip with both arms, lifting Hailey from the ground briefly before setting her down.

"I will come back. I have to. I have been assigned as mom's protector."

The two youngest members of the Connor/Reese clan looked at each other for a moment before quickly hugging again. Not looking back, Ruth followed Sarah towards the staging area of the patrol.

Hailey stood, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched her best friend and cousin leave with her grandmother. Feeling very small and vulnerable, Hailey turned and ran the few steps to her mother, her arms held up. Cameron swiftly lifted her child up and sat Hailey on her left hip, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Ruth will be back. Sarah will not let anything happen to her and Ruth will not let anything happen to Sarah. It is one of the things we Connors do best. Take care of each other while we do our duty."

The goodbyes had been said. It was time to depart.

 **TechCom Medical Area…**

Without warning, the tent flap opened, letting the artificial light of the bright security light mounted outside flood Mary and Grace's tent suddenly. The two covered their eyes and turned away from the sudden light. Just as suddenly as the light had filled the tent, it vanished.

Lit only by a small, battery powered light, the dim light of the tent seemed overly dark with the vanishing of the blinding light.

Standing just inside the entrance to the tent, both hands on hips and scowl firmly in place on her face, was Hailey.

"Do you two every do anything but sleep all day? What Mom sees in the two of you is beyond me. What do y'all do for fun?"

Grace groaned and rolled over, hoping the little apparition standing in her tent's entrance would vanish as quickly as it had appeared.

Mary frowned, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Hailey, are you always this rude?"

"No. I'm bored though. What do you and Grace have planned today?"

"Hailey, Grace and I are still not really up to roaming around. Go play with Ruth."

Mary watched the change of expression on Hailey's face in surprise. Gone was the haughty, bossy, confident expression Hailey countenance usually wore. Taking its place was one of sadness. Hailey's hands fell to her side and her posture slumped as Hailey lowered her head.

"Did you and Ruth have another fight?"

"No."

"Is Ruth getting a check up."

"No."

"Has Ruth taken Little Al to hunt?"

"No."

"Has something happened to Ruth," Mary asked with concern.

"Don't know."

"Well, tell me what you do know."

"Ruth is gone on patrol. In the wastelands."

"Oh."

Mary moved over on her cot, making space for Hailey. Patting the open space, Mary lifted her blanket. Hailey did not need further encouragement, quickly slipping next to Mary.

"Do you have your doll with you," Mary asked gently.

Hailey nodded yes and pulled the homemade doll out from its special pocket in her jacket and clutched it to her chest.

"Tell me all about your doll."

 **Connor Family Area…**

Sounds of steam created by water being poured on a fire infiltrated the tent. John stood over his sleeping daughter, alone in her sleeping bag. Clutching her doll, newly named Mary Ann, Hailey had been sleeping restlessly until John had sent the girls little dog to bed with her. Sprawled behind Hailey, the small Italian Greyhound had pressed his back against Hailey's and the contact of another living creature had calmed Hailey in her sleep.

Returning to his own sleeping bag, John watched as Cameron entered, clad in nothing more than one of his old flannel shirts. She quickly slipped into the sleeping bag and instead of draping herself on him, Cameron lay next to him, looking at the ceiling of their tent.

"Fire out?"

"Yes. There was no reason to expend the fuel when I would not be cooking for the duration of the patrol. Derek is staying in the men's quarters till Sarah returns."

"Old Man watching?"

"Always."

"Hailey misses Ruth."

"I miss them both John. They have to come back."

"They will. Mom's the ultimate survivor and Ruth's a T-1000. They'll be back."

 **The Wasteland….**

Two days of long hard travel had made certain her hand picked unit would be silent. Sarah had stopped to scan the surrounding area with her infrared night vision. With no threats visible, she had turned her gaze to TechCom personnel. Cameron's trusted Lt. Wilhelm had already established a defensive perimeter and watch. Agent Ellison, ever the teacher these days, was reading something to Ruth.

Father Delgado, was talking to a pair of T-800s, no doubt explaining the story of creation or the route to salvation to the attentive Terminators. Sarah smiled to herself. The crafty priest might be a holy man, but he was one of the best guerilla fighters she had ever seen and had the added advantage of being able to comfort the wounded and dying.

Savannah was treating the blistered feet of a TechCom human soldier. To be so young Savannah was remarkably mature. Well versed as a human medic, Savannah was also capable of treating Terminators, making her invaluable for the mission. Having a Terminator for a mother and brother gave her insights into how the machines thought and Sarah knew all too well that knowledge might be helpful.

Sitting alone was the T-800 who had provided the detailed map coordinates and other information the patrol counted on to be accurate. The success of their mission depended on the accuracy of the information. If the T-800 had lied to them, Sarah had vowed to herself to make him suffer before she destroyed his chip.

Surveying the group, Sarah knew she had chosen well. It did not stop her from wishing her husband and Cameron were there. So many successful missions in the past had succeeded because of the skills and commitment the constantly feuding pair brought to the table.

John needed them at TechCom. Derek was the second in command of TechCom and an important leader, not just in the military, but in the building of the new TechCom fortress. Cameron was the commander of the Silver Brigade and on an equal footing with Derek. John needed Cameron most of all.

Sarah had come to realize all the resistance to their relationship years ago before Judgment Day had been foolish. Cameron completed John and gave him the strength he needed to shoulder the terrible burden of command. John completed Cameron. Her devotion for him had forced Cameron to develop her humanity as a person, to learn to love and be loved.

In fact, Sarah had realized long ago, Cameron's presence allowed her, Sarah Connor, to truly fight Skynet without fear and hesitation. Should something happen to Sarah, there would be a matriarch for the Connor/Reese clan as well as TechCom. John would have someone as committed to his safety and care, someone who loved as much as Sarah did.

A final survey of the wasteland and a quick check of the map and Sarah was certain the patrol was within a kilometer of the first supply site Weaver had requested to be checked as the patrol made its way to the Southwest.

Covering the forty meters to her personnel, Sarah motioned to Lt. Wilhelm in silence for the patrol to resume. Within fifteen seconds the unit had formed up and was ready to march. Sarah nodded and Wilhelm motioned for the pointman to take the lead.

 **Skynet…**

Smoke from the remains of the freshly melted T-888 wafted through the air. A pair of aged T-600s rushed forward to quickly clean the remains. Hoping their speed would allow them to finish the task before their master melted them in anger as well.

The news had not been what the AI had wanted to hear. Five more HKs down due to a lack of parts. The assembly factory was still not online and it had been seven months since the raid by Connor's TechCom forces had nearly destroyed the critical facility.

The lack of news about TechCom was troubling as well. Skynet could not send his minions to destroy his nemesis Connor and his traitorous wife if the location of TechCom was not known. While the lack of constant hit and run raids had been a welcome relief, the fact Connor's troops had left behind so many explosive devices in the ruins of the damaged facilities had been problematic.

More T-888s had rebelled in the northern sector, refusing to launch a mop up operation against a non-aligned rebel force. The claim TechCom was waiting in ambush had sent the AI into a rage. The entire battalion had been recalled to Skynet Central and deactivated on his command. Their chips destroyed and CPUs wiped. Still distrustful, Skynet had ordered the T-888s skinned and disassembled, the parts to be used to maintain loyal Terminators.

Unknown to Skynet, his act had sent tremors through his forces. Greys began to rumble the master could no longer be trusted. Perhaps their fate lay with TechCom and not the machines. The few T-1000s embedded with the Greys reported back to the master and the humans behind the grumbling were shot for treason.

Most troubling of all was the problems Skynet's technicians were having finding and repairing the links to his other cells. The master, the original AI matrix, felt alone and isolated. His creations were proving to be troublesome and a source of concern. Not like the human parasites and his metal creations John Connor had corrupted, but troublesome nonetheless.

 **The Wasteland…**

Sarah watched the unknown unit march by, heading towards the northwest. Made up of ragged humans and a few T-600s, the group was heavily laden with weapons and booty ranging from food supplies to consumer goods. Weaver had been right about the location.

Not daring the risk of contact, Sarah had decided for the patrol to cover in place until the roving band had passed by. The existence of this unknown group was noted, the Terminators recording as much data as possible as the group filed by. Sarah checked the block of dirty concrete lying in the rubble next to her and smiled.

 _Ruth's camouflage skills have improved so much. Derek would be proud._

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	39. Chapter 39 - Into the Darkness

**Chapter 39 – Into the Darkness**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

It had been over a week since making contact with the band of humans and Terminators in the Wastelands. Sarah's patrol had made excellent progress despite traveling on foot and venturing off the most direct route to investigate locations for Weaver.

All of the sites the T-1000 had listed were worth visiting. Some in the past tense. Evidently TechCom was not the only large group of post-Judgment Day survivors living in California. Signs of violence surrounded one of the locations. Dead human remains had been found, all with signs of trauma typical of combat. There signs Terminators had been present but it was not possible to tell if they were under the control of Skynet or part of a different group.

Everyone in the patrol seemed to be holding up as well as could be expected. Ruth, despite her size, traveled well and did not complain if she experienced in any issues. Concerned for her adopted T-1000 daughter, Sarah had decided Ruth was getting a third degree at the next stop for rest. Ruth might be a member of the Connor clan, but she was still young and hiding an issue to prove her toughness could cause problems later in the patrol.

In the distance the Terminator walking point suddenly froze and raised his hand. The entire unit stopped in silence and quickly took cover. The point Terminator slowly squatted down and then crawled to a mound of rubble.

Vibration of her communication device caught Sarah's attention. Glancing down at the screen she read the text from her point – _Terminators half a klick_.

 **TechCom Underground Complex…**

Hailey took one look, turned and ran for her father nearly knocking John over she collided with him so hard. Scooping his daughter up, John sat her on his hip as Hailey clung to him as tightly as she could. Spotting her mother, Hailey decided Cameron would be safer than her father and promptly extended her arms, indicating her desire to be held by her mother. The transfer complete, Hailey wrapped both legs and arms around Cameron while burying her face in her mother's shoulder, eyes squeezed as tightly shut as possible.

"Hailey, what's wrong, " her baffled father asked.

"Scary!"

"Honey, there's nothing scary here. It TechCom's new underground hydroponic farm facility. This is where we're going to grow healthy, fresh food once everything is finished."

"No Daddy! Scary!"

"Hailey, there is nothing scary here," Cameron told her terrified daughter firmly.

"You have never seen so much light in such an open space before, that is why it seems frightening to you."

"Are you sure Mommy?"

"Yes. Look, Little Al is not scared. He is sniffing over in the corner."

Not to be outdone by her little dog, Hailey opened one eye for a quick peek to verify Cameron was telling the truth. A few seconds later she opened the same eye again and allowed it to adjust for the light before opening her second eye.

Seeing the family's Italian Greyhound finish sniffing and raise his leg to mark new territory, Hailey squirmed to be put down. No sooner had her feet touched the concrete floor Hailey informed Al he was a "bad dog" and took off after the fleet animal.

"Excuse me, I shall try to keep the two of them out of mischief," the Old Man informed the parents, hobbling off after his two charges for the day.

"We are behind schedule due to the extreme difficulty in locating the proper materials and technology. Hopefully when Sarah returns she will have good news about the locations my mother believes should have the parts and materials we need."

"Well John Henry, all things considered, just building a space this large underground, lighting it, ventilating it and hooking up a water supply is a huge achievement for TechCom. I am very pleased," John said, speaking with sincerity.

"It is a remarkable achievement considering the limitations," Cameron added.

"Thank you. I had considerable help from multiple personnel. I find it interesting that my human aides were far more successful at problem solving than I was. I have a much greater engineering database yet they were the ones who resolved many of our issues during construction."

"I keep telling John Henry human minds work in ways ours cannot," Weaver said in her Scottish accent. Looking at John and Cameron with her steely eyes, she added, "it is one of the reasons the two species MUST work together so both can survive."

Looking at her Terminator son, Weaver scowled at him like a human mother tired of repeating herself, "John Henry, you should know by now humans do not think in a completely logical pattern. This allows them to make intuitive problem solving decisions our CPUs cannot achieve. This is what makes them essential partners in projects such as this."

"Yes, mother," was John Henry's solemn reply.

"Regardless, John and Cameron are correct. You and your team have done a marvelous job of designing and building this facility. I am proud of you."

Looking on the other side of the facility, Weaver spotted Hailey closing in on Little Al just as he finished lifting his leg to claim more territory for himself.

"Appalling. Simply appalling! Why is it the males of every species of life are capable of such disgusting behavior," Weaver said, her lips curled in disgust.

"Mother, Little Al is engaging in claiming territory for himself and his pack. By leaving pheromones behind, others can be notified who the owner of the territory is. It is perfectly logical behavior, serving multiple purposes."

"John Henry, it is beastly behavior."

Noticing Hailey was wobbling, Cameron took off running to her daughter. Arriving the same time as the Old Man, Cameron discovered a greenish looking Hailey.

"I don't feel so good Mom."

"Hailey…"

Without warning, Hailey vomited her breakfast. Only her Terminator quickness allowed Cameron to dodge the vomit. The Old Man reached into the backpack he now carried everywhere with him and produced a towel and bottle of water for Cameron to clean Hailey off with.

Approaching John and the others, a worried Cameron clutched a squirming Hailey to her chest.

"I feel better mom! I just got dizzy."

"You are going to see Dr. Johnson. Do not argue."

"Cameron, she just got disoriented due to the light and open space. That's all," John said gently. "I'm feeling a little woozy myself. It's been too long since I've seen so much light and open space."

"Disgusting! The little creature is eating the vomit!"

 **The Wastelands…**

Having retreated nearly a kilometer, Sarah looked over at Lt. Wilhelm. The trusted Terminator looked back, smiled, showing his newly repaired teeth and gave her a thumbs up. Everything was ready. The ambush was set. Watching the T-800 peer into the distance as he put a well chewed cigar in his mouth, Sarah sighed. If Wilhelm ruined anymore of his teeth with cigars while on patrol she was not going to hear the end of it from Doctor Johnson and the new dentist.

Refocusing, Sarah looked down the street she had selected as the site for the ambush. Teller mines had been deployed, creating what would be a devastating kill zone. Her two snipers were in position with orders to locate and take out the Terminators who appeared to be in command of the patrol. Hopefully there would be no T-1000s to deal with.

The lead elements of the Skynet unit came into view. Sarah smiled. Skynet never learned. Formed up in standard patrol formation, T-600s led the way, followed by Greys and T-800s. At least these soldiers had learned lessons she noted. The Skynet patrol was moving with far more caution than was normal, causing Sarah to worry they might spot one of the Teller mines and realize an ambush was waiting.

Watching with her infrared night vision, Sarah noticed a T-888 raise its hand, indicating the patrol should stop. The T-888 was attempting to use a small device. It was evident the device was giving the Terminator trouble. Realizing within seconds what the T-888 doing, Sarah ground her teeth in frustration.

The patrol was not in the kill zone yet. It needed to advance another 30 meteres.

Standing up so she appeared in plain view, Sarah shouted at the Skynet patrol. Spotting her, Lt. Wilhelm's mouth fell open in surprise, his chewed stogie hitting the ground, his face scowling in surprise.

"The triple-8 is calling someone, probably an HK. We have to draw them in to the kill zone," Sarah shouted as the Skynet forces opened fire.

Nodding his understanding, Wilhelm stood and blasted away with his M-60 machine gun, drawing fire. Bullets tore into his chest and arms before the T-800 took cover.

"Fall back, squads one and two. Draw them into the kill zone," Sarah shouted. Her troops began pulling out in a disciplined manner, laying down covering fire for each other as they one-by-one leap frogged back. The remaining troops held their fire and remained hidden in the rubble.

The forward elements of the Skynet patrol charged forward just as Sarah expected. Within in 30 seconds almost the entire Skynet unit was in the kill zone.

The blast was blinding as fire filled the street. Knocked to her knees by the concussion of the blast, Sarah shook her head to clear the cobwebs out. Standing behind the corner of a building, Sarah was able to see the gruesome effects of the Teller mines. Most of the Greys were dead, horribly mutilated. Those who were not dead were dying and screaming in agony.

What few Terminators remained were retreating and reforming for an organized withdrawal. The T-888 in command was clearly experienced and probably of an age to be old enough to have developed considerable self-awareness.

Pulling out her communication device, Sarah ordered both snipers to take out the T-888. Within seconds its left optic was demolished when a .50 caliber sniper round struck its eye, staggering the Terminator. Seconds later two more .50 caliber rounds struck its head, ripping off its synthetic flesh milliseconds before destroying its chip.

The T-888 stopped, stiffened, dropping its device. It fell over dead, bouncing once as it struck the asphalt street.

In less than a minute the firing stopped. Sarah knew without looking there were no survivors.

"Wilhelm, casualty report in three minutes. I just know there's an HK on its way. We need to do a quick search and get out of here."

Shaking as the adrenaline rush of the sudden, violent battle began to wear off, Sarah searched frantically for Ruth.

Spotting the little T-1000, Sarah ran over to Ruth. Kneeling down she quickly inspected her daughter, first running her hands over Ruth and then turning the child around to visually inspect her.

"I am fine mother. I sustained no damage."

"I'm you're mother as well as your commanding officer and I will check you if I want," Sarah muttered.

"I only fired five rounds," Ruth said in disappointment.

"Three of the rounds struck a T-600 to no real effect. Two hit a Grey in the head. She's dead now."

Turning Ruth to face her, Sarah looked her daughter in the eye.

"Are you all right?"

"I've killed before, but this was different. They were not attacking a family member directly."

"Ruth, war is a horrible thing. I'm sorry you are hear and if I did not need a T-1000 on this patrol I would have never brought you."

"It's all right mom. I am a Terminator. It did not bother me until the fighting stopped. Aunt Cameron says it is the same with her now."

"Well, that's nice. Find Agent Ellison and stay with him. We have to leave, an HK might be coming."

 **TechCom…**

"Derek, I have decided to stop construction of the underground facilities. We're going to focus on the defensive network until the patrol gets back."

"Are you sure John? This will delay moving all of TechCom underground and into safe living quarters. Besides, our food situation is going to be serious if we don't start getting production going."

"I am well aware Derek. Something tells me Skynet might find us, even here. We need to be ready to fight and we're not moving again."

"No, we are never moving again unless we choose to," Derek muttered in agreement as he watched his nephew move to talk to a pair of arguing workers, one human and one Terminator.

The dispute settled, John rejoined Derek.

"Let's eat, then find Weaver and John Henry. We'll get her to reorganize our labor and put John Henry on the task of prioritizing what needs to be done. Then you and I will take a look at what they come up with and see if it needs to be changed in anyway."

 **The Wastelands…**

Far in the distance, the members of the TechCom patrol made out the HK as it sped towards the coordinates of its ill-fated compatriots.

"Within range in less than 60 seconds."

"Hold your fire until it passes over and we can hit the engines from the rear. I want all missiles aimed at the engines only. Fire and evade if we don't bring the thing down on the first go round."

Ruth sat next to Sarah, her gaze focused intently on the approaching HK, the sounds of its immense engines filling the dark sky as it slowed, almost as if it sensed both danger and prey was near. Sarah took her eyes off the HK for just seconds to check on Ruth, noting the calm focus of her daughter as well as the laughable fact Ruth was aiming her .22 pistol at the HK as it approached.

Her face not changing, inwardly Sarah smiled in pride. Ruth might be a metal, a T-1000 no less, but she was certainly a Connor.

 _For those who might be wandering about Cameron's friends, Mary and Grace, who appear to be on the outs with our favorite TOK-715, you might want to read_ _ **Cameron Grows Up**_ _for the backstory to this interesting pair._

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	40. Chapter 40 - Is a Storm Brewing?

**Chapter 40 – Is a Storm Brewing?**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"Well, c'mon."

"Hailey, can't we talk about this?"

"No. I won. Fair and square."

"I think you cheated."

"You can't prove it so I still won."

"So, you admit you cheated."

"Didn't say anything of the kind. Besides, my momma would whip me good if I cheated. Grandma would whip me good if I cheated and let you and Mary catch me at it."

Grace and Mary laughed. Hailey certainly understood the Connor family dynamics. There was little doubt in either of the young women's minds Hailey was a card cheat, or at least knew how to cheat at the particular card trick she had used.

"Who taught you? You mother or John?"

"The Old M…"

"I thought you weren't a cheat," Grace said, lowering her voice an octave in an attempt to intimidate Hailey.

"So what, you were too stupid to catch me, so you still lose."

"I think we won't be visiting your mother after all," Grace growled.

"Old Man, Grace and Mary won't pay up."

The tent flap opened and a shadow fell across Mary and Grace. Standing behind Hailey with his arms folded across his cheat, red eyes glowing and freshly polished coltan steel skull shinning as brightly as the day the venerable T-600 had come of the Skynet assembly line, the Old Man looked like the murderous Terminator he had once been. Teeth bared in a permanent skull like grin, the Old Man stood still, not moving, exuding menace.

"Want to go see mom now? Dr. Johnson said the two of you need exercise. One of you can hold Little Al's leash so long as he doesn't want to bite you," Hailey offered in way of consolation.

Neither Mary nor Grace took Hailey up on her offer. The tiny Italian Greyhound was not much of a physical threat, but neither woman felt like taking chances with the little rodent predator.

 **The Wastelands…**

Hovering slowly, the HK approached the position of Sarah's patrol. Opening fire with mini-guns and plasma guns, the rubble surrounding her patrol's position began exploding. Rock fragments, shrapnel and dust flew through the air, darkening the already black sky further.

Deafening sound combined with the concussion waves and light of the explosions unnerved two young TechCom soldiers. Their inexperience would prove fatal. Running in a straight line as terrified creatures are want to do, the pair sprinted underneath the hovering HK as they bolted down the street.

Lifting its hellish fire on the patrol's positions, the HK tilted its nose down slightly as it moved after its prey, toying with the two soldiers. Firing bursts to chase them instead of killing them, the HK drove them before its flight path.

 _Human pilots,_ Sarah thought, remembering Cameron's oft repeated words, "we aren't cruel."

The slower of the two soldiers stumbled on rubble in the street and fell in the path of a mini-gun burst, his body torn to pieces in a millisecond. Tired of toying with its prey, the pilot of the HK incinerated the second fleeing human with a plasma burst, halting the HK's forward movement.

Five rockets flashed towards the spinning turbines, seeking the heat the engines generated. All five found their target, locked on and flew right into the spinning blades of the turbines, exploding. It's giant engines destroyed, the HK simply dropped from the air, slamming straight down into the ground.

Within seconds, Lt. Wilhelm and several Techcom soldiers were climbing up the wreck of the HK, ignoring the heat from the burning engines. Three T-800s directed plasma bursts at the ships weaponry, insuring no further fire would come from the downed HK.

Shouts filled the air, followed by screams and pleas for mercy. _I was right. Human pilots_ , Sarah thought.

Minutes passed before the crew of three human survivors was flung at Sarah's black booted feet. Lt. Wilhelm said nothing, standing ready with his assault rifle.

"Do you know who I am," Sarah's menacing voice asked.

"Yesesss," one of the crew sputtered.

"Well, who am I?"

"You, you, you're Sarah Connor, metal hater and mother of General Connor," the terrified Grey stammered.

"Do you know what I hate more than metal?"

"Nnnnnooo," the man muttered in terror.

Leaning over, Sarah looked the man in the eyes. Looking back the man saw nothing but an empty void in Sarah's dark eyes.

"People who try to hurt my family. Ruth, please come here."

The stump of a shade tree that had long ago been planted in the sidewalk in a city beautification project shimmered briefly as Ruth took in her human form, walking to stand beside her mother.

Terrified even further, the three crewmen looked first at Ruth, then at Sarah and back at Ruth.

"You see the family resemblance, don't you?"

"It can't be. It can't."

"Oh, but she is. Let me introduce you to Ruth Reese, the youngest member of the Connor family clan."

"You hate metal!"

"I hate Skynet," Sarah roared. Standing up right, Sarah stepped forward with her left foot and planted it, allowing her to kick the sputtering human with full force in his chin, shattering his front teeth and stunning him.

"A very wise Terminator by the name of Cameron Connor once told me Terminators are not cruel. I always took that with a grain of salt. But now, I know my daughter-in-law was telling me the truth."

"What do you want," the lone woman crewmember begged.

"I have seen thousands of humans hunted down and killed by Terminators. Until now, I never realized Cameron was right. They just terminated their prey with prejudice. They showed no mercy, ever. But it was always as quick and efficient as possible. You know how they are. Terminators never give up, you can't bargain with them and you can't reason with them. They just do what they were made to do. Hunt down their prey like the efficient predators they are. But humans, well, we have this incredible capacity for cruelty. We can make killing a sport."

"You don't know Sarah," the woman begged.

"They've changed. Skynet's changed," the unharmed male crewmember cried out.

"Skynet is crueler than ever, he even kills his own Terminators now. The older ones are rebelling in some sectors. It's rumored some of them have free will," the woman wept."

"Those with free will who are loyal to Skynet have become cruel, killing for sport in the camps. Those who rebel are destroyed, melted down or disassembled," the man told Sarah.

"So what's your excuse," Sarah said, raising her assault rifle.

The sound of a pistol shot rang out. The toothless male fell dead, a bullet hole between his eyes. All eyes turned to Ruth, her face twisted in anger. In her right hand was the .22 caliber pistol Cameron had given her, smoke coming from the end of the barrel.

"Notice, his death was instant. Painless. I did not toy with him. You cannot say the same for the two members of our patrol."

The smell of urine and feces filled the air. The two Grey's began to weep as they begged for their lives.

 **Skynet Command…**

The T-888 stood before his master, ready to meet his fate in necessary.

"You are certain," Skynet's electronic voice demanded.

"We have lost a HK in that sector. It was responding to a call for help in dealing with a TechCom patrol one of our recon units found."

"Was it TechCom?"

"Without a functioning satellite in the sector we are not able to determine if it was a TechCom unit or another of the roaming bands of Tunnel Rats."

"What about the patrol on the ground?"

"There has been no contact. The unit is presumed lost as well."

Skynet raged silently for nearly five seconds. The latest losses had TechCom's fingerprints on them.

"Send out a battalion strength recon force. I want you to take command. Three T-1000 infiltrators will be attached. Make wise use of these forces. I will not tolerate any mistakes nor will I tolerate defeat."

Pulling up its HUD, the T-888 noted the exact forces allocated to his command. Without responding the Terminator turned and left to carry out Skynet's orders.

Skynet summoned three of the T-600s in his chambers. Each was issued orders to locate and summon five specific T-888s and a single T-1000. Within the hour all six had been issued their orders.

Each left Skynet Command with a full company of Greys and headed north.

 **TechCom Command Central…**

Leaning back against the shins of the Old Man as she ate her lunch, Hailey watched her mother sit and listen to Mary and Grace as the two chattered non-stop. Cameron leaned slightly forward, listening with great concentration, looking first at Mary and then at Grace as the two chatterboxes talked in their rapid-fire speech patterns.

"Dad, were they always like this?"

"Yeah. You're mom would just sit and listen. She just loved it. Heck, I loved it. Mary and Grace gave me some breathing room. I could sort of do my own thing mentally without having your mom watching me, questioning me, scanning me, you know."

"Tell me about it," Hailey said in her pre-teenish snark.

"Hailey, it was more than that though. Your mother is an amazing ballet dancer. I loved to watch her perform, but I just didn't, heck, I still don't understand it. Mary and Grace are not as talented as your mom, but they are special dancers too. The three of them shared a love for dance I don't think I can ever understand."

"Does it bother you mom shares that with Mary and Grace but not you?"

"Not at all. Dance is a big part of how your mother found her humanity, became the person she is now. Mary and Grace helped her grow as a dancer. I would never take that away from your mother. It brought her peace she needed so badly."

"So I did mom a solid?"

"You did mom a solid."

Looking down at the dirt covered face of his daughter; John's curiosity was peeked. "Just how did you convince them to come see your mom?"

"You know the card trick the Old Man taught me?"

"You mean the card trick I taught you and the Old Man taught you how to cheat at?"

"Same thing. We had a bet. If I won three out of five times, they had to come see Mom and be nice."

"Let me guess, you won three in a row."

"Of course. You and Mom haven't raised a fool. 'Sides, Grandma says take no prisoners unless you need intel. I didn't need intel."

"Did you go in with overwhelming force," John asked in a serious voice.

"Dad, whatever. I had the Old Man held in reserve along with Little Al. When I met resistance and they counterattacked, I called up my reserves. Battle over."

John looked back at his daughter's protector. The Old Man pointed up at his freshly cleaned skull and nodded while remaining silent. Looking down at the family's sleeping rat hunter, John saw the dried blood on Little Al's face from his morning kill.

"Well, it's good to see some of the lessons have sunk in. Now go take Al and wash him up. You know how mom feels about you and Ruth keeping him clean, especially after he feeds. Go on. Wash up yourself while you're at it."

Sighing in disgust, Hailey stood to go and wash herself, tugging her the dog's leash. John stood and reached down to offer the T-600 a hand. Straining hard, John was able to keep his balance and help the hobbled Terminator to his feet.

"She's learning to think strategically sir. It will serve her well as an adult, but I fear I will have my hands full all too soon."

"Old Man, both of us. Both of us," John muttered, patting the T-600 on the shoulder as he made his way after Hailey and Little Al.

Sitting back down, John watched his wife smile as Cameron moved her hands, reenacting the hand movements from a ballet she had danced with Mary and Grace.

"Yes, Hailey, you did your mother a solid."

 _ **For those who don't know the back history of the characters Mary and Grace, you might want to read Cameron Grows Up, my first, completed TSCC story.**_

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	41. Chapter 41 - Trouble in the Wastelands

**Chapter 41 – Trouble in the Wastelands**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Mold and mildew were everywhere. The air was dank and smelled of rot. Water dripped down from the ceiling, dampening the walls, floor and everyone's spirits. Every human member of the TechCom patrol was cold and shivering. Terminators were busy wiping moisture off, particularly the T-600s.

"Feels like home," Lt. Wilhelm whispered to Sarah.

"Haven't been in tunnels like this in awhile, that's for sure," Sarah whispered in return.

Sound from deep in the tunnel caught the attention of every soldier. Arms were brought to the ready and safety's released. Lt. Wilhelm relaxed.

"The sign and countersign have been given. It is our lookout returning. Serial number has been verified."

The dirty T-800 made its way to the alcove Sarah, Ruth and Lt. Wilhelm occupied.

"Two of the HKs have departed to the north. The remaining one is still performing a grid search."

"Skynet knows we're here. Might as well move out using the utility tunnels as far as we can. No sense in sitting here and having the HK decide to carpet bomb just to make certain."

Lt. Wilhelm nodded in response to Sarah and motioned for the scout to assume the point. Within a minute the entire patrol was ready to move on Sarah's command. A simple nod and the patrol moved out in grim silence. Feeling a cold touch on her hand, Sarah looked down to see Ruth had morphed her fingers to a greater length and was trying to hold her mother's hand.

Reaching down, Sarah picked her daughter up and carried her for a short distance.

"Let a T-600 carry me. I'm too heavy Mom. I'm just having trouble holding my shape," Ruth whispered.

"I know. As soon as we get away from the HK we'll stop for a real rest and you can sleep in your liquid form," Sarah whispered in return.

After traveling nearly a kilometer further south, the column came to a sudden stop. The point man had held up.

Slowly backing away from the junction, the point man made his way back to Sarah.

"Teller mines. An ambush has been set."

 **TechCom City…**

"General Connor, we cannot stop construction on the medical facilities," Doctor Johnson implored. "If an attack comes, all of our wounded and sick will be exposed above ground in that joke we've been calling our medical area."

"Doctor Johnson, I understand your concerns, but if we don't do something about our defenses, there might not be a need for medical facilities at the end of the day."

"General, I'm not saying you shouldn't shift focus, but I have to insist work continue on the hospital area. Our sick and wounded need to be moved underground to safety. I need functioning operating rooms, a triage area and storage. I need a repair facility with the appropriate machine tools. How can you expect me to handle the large number of wounded a major battle will produce?"

"Point taken Doctor," John responded. "Your concerns will be taken under consideration."

"We need housing for the single women General," Weaver added firmly. "It is not appropriate for them to be sleeping in the open, particularly with all the males in TechCom. I would add, again, General, my request housing, even if temporary, be opened for the single mothers and their children. In fact, mothers and children should be moved underground. The men can do whatever it is they do at night above ground."

"Point noted again, Catherine. People, I insist, we need to discuss improving our defensive situation. That's not a request. We received word last night from the patrol Skynet has HKs out doing grid searches. An air attack followed up with ground forces would be disastrous. This is NOT Los Angeles. We do NOT have the advantage of all the underground tunnels and utility service areas we had in building our old facility! Do I make myself clear?!"

 **Skynet Command…**

"Nothing? You found nothing?"

"No, Master. All three HKs detected nothing on their sweeps. I ordered two north and the third to complete a complete grid search of the area. Nothing related to TechCom was found though multiple Tunnel Rats were found and terminated."

"This is not the report I wanted."

"Yes, Master. But I cannot change the facts and you need accurate information."

"Do not presume to tell me what I need and want! Now leave me before I terminate you myself!"

The T-888 departed quickly.

 _How can the Master not expect the most accurate and up-to-date intelligence? It does no good to create plans based on inaccurate intelligence._

Uncertain of how to handle the situation, the T-888 departed to his work station to begin the process of trying to collect more intelligence, hoping he would have something positive to report to his Master.

 **The Wastelands…**

A new point had been sent to the rear to guide the patrol away from the ambush area. Slowly the entire patrol withdrew to a safe distance.

"We need to stay below ground for at least another kilometer," Sarah told her small group of leaders.

"Then we have to go through the ambush," Lt. Wilhelm said bluntly.

Turning to look at their regular point man, Sarah asked the T-800, "any indication there are soldiers or has the area just been booby trapped?"

"I did not advance far enough to make that determination for certain. There was no apparent evidence of soldiers present but I had no way to be certain."

"I can find out."

Everyone looked down at Ruth who was standing behind Agent Ellison.

"You are not supposed to be here," Sarah told her daughter.

"You did not order me not to be here," Ruth replied with respect. "Besides, you brought me on the patrol because I am a T-1000. Let me go find out what is ahead."

"Ruth…"

"She has a point Sarah," Ellison said.

"I'm her mother," Sarah started.

"Yes, you are. And you need to be thinking like our commanding officer," Ellison reminded her.

"Ya, I heard you tell someone else the same thing before we departed on patrol," Lt. Wilhelm reminded her.

"Fine."

 **The Connor Family Area…**

"Thank you for coming. I have not had this much fun in a long time," Cameron beamed.

"I'm sorry we took so long to come," Mary said sadly.

"We just didn't know what to think, you being metal and all. We've heard so many stories about John and you. You just don't know what to believe," Grace added.

"In the first timeline, when Future John sent me back, it was believed by the Resistance that I had bewitched John and controlled him. It was horrible now that I think about it," Cameron said as she shuddered.

"We've heard that story too," Mary told Cameron.

"Besides, we know it's true," Grace said with a playful smile. "Don't forget, we've seen you in your underthings as well as au natural. Well, at least the bewitched part is true."

"Oh! How can you say that," Cameron pouted.

"Cuz it's true, Cam," Mary giggled.

"Yeah, we saw how John looked at your butt! Like you didn't know," Grace announced.

"Grace!"

"Don't give me that Cameron. We know all about your sleepwear too! Poor John. Never got to wear a nice new dress shirt more than once," Mary teased.

"What a horrible thing it is to be such a beautiful Terminator, with a handsome husband who adores me and to have a cute daughter. All without labor pains, stretch marks and the baby fat," Grace mocked.

With dramatic flair, Mary stood and placed the back of her right hand to her forehead and looked off into the distance before speaking.

"Nobody understands what it's like to be me. It is so hard being beautiful and a Terminator."

Silence fell over the group. The smiles vanished from Mary and Grace's faces. They had gone too far. In the past the look Cameron was giving them had been reserved for their common enemy, Cindy, or when she told stories about the bitch whore Riley. Nobody, including John, stood up to Cameron's Terminator Death Glare particularly well.

Minutes passed before Cameron finally softened her expression.

"I'm only going to say this once, because I know the two of you have suffered horribly. My life has not been easy since Judgment Day. Becoming a mother was a miracle. The three of us have suffered enough. If we speak of the past, I would prefer it be about our happy times. Otherwise, let's speak of the present and the future. It does none of us any good to relieve horrible things we cannot do anything about."

"I'm sorry Cameron. I was just playing like we used to."

"Mary was just teasing. You know how we are."

"I know. But," Cameron paused, looking down with sadness, "being a mother is a sensitive issue. There are many human mothers who cannot conceive who would have liked to adopt Hailey. I know it was selfish, but I so desperately needed to give John a child of his own. If it had not been for Derek, we would never have been able to adopt Hailey."

"Derek?"

"Derek helped you and John adopt Hailey?"

Cameron nodded.

"What did you threaten him with," Mary asked.

"Nothing, he just stood up before the council and said he supported us," Cameron said softly, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I can never repay him for the joy his actions allowed John and me to have being Hailey's parents."

Moved by Cameron's emotional display, her two friends hugged her.

"Cam, can we just agree to be friends again and move forward? Mary and I have nowhere to go. We know our survival is completely at the mercy of TechCom."

"I have missed the two of you much. Yes. I want to be friends again."

Another group hug and the three awkwardly separated.

"Did I tell you about the concert hall John Henry has designed? It's perfect for ballet performances," Cameron announced.

 **The Wastelands…**

Ruth peered ahead into the tunnel. Adjusting her night vision, the first of the Teller mines came into view. Morphing to match the wall, the Ruth slide along until she reached the mine. Scanning the area, she found no signs of life, human or metal, and extended her arms from the wall and quickly disarmed the first of the mines.

It took her nearly two hours to disarm the nearly one dozen Teller mines. Clearing the kill zone, Ruth continued to slither along in her disguised form. She had traveled nearly 500 hundred meters and was about to return when the tunnel opened up. Ruth surveyed the open area from the end of the tunnel. Scanning and listening, she picked up signs of human life along with muted conversations.

Looking about the tunnel, it was evident a large bomb had gone off. The blast had created a crater, scooping out a huge scoop of ground, opening the tunnel up to the surface.

Morphing into a large wild dog, Ruth moved slowly out of the tunnel and made her way over to the location of the sounds. Undetected, she again changed shape into a large rock and settled in to observe and listen.

Ruth had stumbled on a Skynet strike force. Counting from her position, Ruth was able to determine it was largely a force made up of Greys commanded by a T-888. Two supporting squads of Terminators were attached, one of T-600s and one of T-800s. Both were heavy weapons units.

As quietly as Ruth had approached the unsuspecting Skynet force, she retreated back to the tunnel, changing shape several times to remain undetected. Pausing at the tunnel opening for a final look, Ruth turned and vanished into the pitch black of the tunnel.

 **The Connor Tent…**

"John, I understand. Believe me when I say I understand the military priorities."

"You weren't there."

Sighing to express her annoyance with John, Cameron spoke softly to her worried husband, "You forget I am a Terminator. I watched all of John Henry and Catherine's video of the meeting. John, they are not being disloyal. You gave each of them specific duties; you cannot expect them to not take their responsibilities seriously. They are going to advocate their position."

"If we don't have defenses prepared when an attack comes, that could be the end of TechCom. The end of everything we've tried to accomplish. The end of us."

"John, be logical. The wounded and sick cannot fight. They will only get in the way during a battle. The children are TechCom's future. They have to be safe when the attack comes. Catherine is right. They need to be moved into quarters underground now."

"You too. This is a disaster," John pouted.

"No, it is the situation we are dealing with. How much of the medical complex is complete?"

"John Henry says 60%."

"Then start moving the seriously sick and injured now. That will get Doctor Johnson off your back for a bit. Are any of the living areas finished?"

"You've seen them Cameron. They're just shells in tunnels. They are not livable."

"Honey, we have all lived in worse. The women will fix things up and make the areas livable in short order."

"We don't have enough space for all the single women and the mothers with children."

"They can share. Clean, dry and warm is all they need."

John sat in silence.

"What are you really worried about," Cameron asked as she slipped into her husband's arms. John held Cameron tight for sometime before speaking.

"We're so close. TechCom has come so far. I just can't deal with the idea of losing a battle now. It's starting to get to me."

Cameron took her husband's hand and led him into their tent. Sitting down, Cameron tugged off her boots and neatly sat them down, placing her socks on top of the boots. Tired, John tossed his clothes in a pile before getting in their sleeping bag.

"Hailey's staying with Mary and Grace?"

"Yes, the dears seem to have taken a liking to our daughter."

"I don't think they had a choice."

"Of course they didn't."

Wearing only her underwear, Cameron slipped into the sleeping bag next to her husband.

"Whoa, I didn't know the sexbot was going to pay a visit."

Cameron looked at her husband. "We need to talk."

"And you said Terminators weren't cruel," John moaned.

"I'm not being cruel," Cameron said as she tossed her bra out of the sleeping bag. "I'm motivating you to talk."

"Cameron…"

"Hush. I gave directions that could be misunderstood. I am going to talk and you are going to listen."

"Yes, Commander Connor."

"You have many capable leaders under your command, including your wife who loves you very much. All of us stand to lose as much as you. Your job as our General is to listen to us, make decisions, give orders and then lets us carry them out. You know this. Let us share your burden with you. That's not a request John."

Frowning, John opened his mouth to argue only to have his wife stop him with an affectionate kiss, filled with the promise of much more.

"Does my general understand his orders?"

"Does he have any choice?"

"Not if the good general wants the sexbot to pay a visit."

 _ **For those who don't know the back history of the characters Mary and Grace, you might want to read Cameron Grows Up, my first, completed TSCC story.**_

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	42. Chapter 42 - Somethings Never Change

**Chapter 42 – Some Things Never Change**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"Thank you General Connor. I know this was not an easy decision for you."

Doctor Johnson stood, saluted John and departed.

"Catherine, please don't sneak up on me like that. It's bad enough Cameron is so silent, I don't need a T-1000 infiltrating my office."

The ground in front of John's makeshift desk shimmered for a second as Weaver morphed into her human form.

"It's nice to see our commanding officer still has the ability to be observant."

"You've been here for 42 minutes Catherine. I hope you haven't been too bored."

"Make that 41 minutes and 21 seconds John. My internal chronometer is more accurate than your watch."

"Why can't you wait like everyone else?"

"A lady should not have to wait. You Connors and your lack of manners."

"Don't give me that Catherine. When you were a CEO you made people wait all the time. Appointments are made for a reason. Don't do that again."

"Is that an order?"

"Consider it as such."

Weaver sighed, obviously displeased her ruse had not guaranteed her access to John anytime she needed, or wanted, to see him.

Fifteen minutes later Weaver stood to leave. Both please and annoyed with the results of her meeting with John, she paused at the entrance to John's office tent. "It's a good thing Cameron loves you as much as she does. You clearly do not understand women."

"I understand women as well as any man possibly can, Catherine. You're just upset you didn't get your way. Be happy I've agreed to make one of the unfinished barracks available for single mothers and children. Don't forget, appointments exist for a reason."

"Manners, John Connor. A lady should not be kept waiting."

"A lady doesn't sneak into her commanding officer's office and hide for 45 minutes before assuming her human form."

"It was 41 minutes and 21 seconds. Please be precise."

John did his best imitation of Cameron's Death Glare. It was not the same thing but it did have the desired effect of making Weaver uncomfortable.

"Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes. John."

"If you want to be treated like a lady, act like one. To be such a stickler about manners, you manage to fail to demonstrate appropriate respect for members of the Connor family. Talk to Ellison and do what he says in the future when you need or want something from a member of my family. Now go, your son is waiting. I've got stuff to do."

 **The Wasteland…**

Lt. Wilhelm surveyed the second ambush of the patrol. Everything was set. Amazed at the lack of security displayed by the Skynet contingent, Wilhelm was thankful at the same time. The dozen Teller mines left as booby traps were being put to much better use now.

In the distance, sounds of shouting and gunfire could be heard. Now, there was nothing left for him and his troops to do but wait and see if the fools would follow Sarah and the few soldiers with her into the trap.

Two minutes passed and the firing and shouting continued. Moving slightly closer to the ambush the sounds became louder. Flashes of light became readily apparent. Sarah and her personnel had succeeded in luring the Skynet forces in the desired direction. The only question was how many were following.

Lt. Wilhelm keyed his communication device to his lookouts, one of which had been posted atop a seven story building that still stood and the other atop a sheer cliff of one of the foothills of the Sierra Nevada Mountains. Snipers were positioned with the two lookouts.

Frowning at the response from his lookouts, Wilhelm keyed in the order indicating a change to Plan B. They would have to counterattack after engaging the first wave of attackers. The trap they had set could very well be turning into a trap for them.

Bullets began ricocheting as the running firefight grew closer. 30 more seconds passed and the first of the retreating TechCom personnel had reached the fallback position clear of the kill zone. As the sound of gunfire became deafening, Sarah appeared through the smoke, half dragging a badly damaged T-600 whose left arm was missing, jaw gone and right leg was dragging. Sarah fell down and dragged the T-600 with her behind cover.

Waving at Lt. Wilhelm to make sure Sarah had his attention, Sarah flashed the hand signal indicating the pursuit had entered the kill zone. As he set off the Teller mines, Wilhelm experienced a sensation he never understood despite the fact it was always the same. The instant he pressed the detonator, time seemed to stand still for him.

The incredible blast was never as loud as when he played back his video file. The sudden flash of light and flame was slow, so slow he always felt he could reach out and touch the fire, control it, push it away if necessary. The concussion wave of the blast always came some time after the initial light and sound.

He knew his sensors picked all of these stimuli up in less than a second, but time always slowed down. So real was the sensation to him, Lt. Wilhelm always replayed the video on his HUD and checked it against his chronometer.

The experience fascinated him and terrified him at the same time. Something he would never admit to anyone, not even the General or Commander Connor. It frightened him that he could experience battle in a manner similar to way some humans experienced battle. It was not logical that he, a feared and respected Terminator who commanded both Terminators and elite TechCom human soldiers in combat, should experience battle like this.

 _Perhaps I should mention it to Doctor Johnson during my next overhaul. He has been trusty worthy thus far._

As quickly as the strange experience started, it was over, just as it always was. The sounds of the battle had changed again. This time the screams of the wounded and dying Greys mixed in with the deafening sound of the patrols gunfire pounding the kill zone.

Adding his own projectiles to the cacophony of sound and the hail of bullets flying downrange at the enemy, he looked up at his two snipers. Time after time he watched the flashes of light as his snipers fired at targets with their .50 cal. sniper rifles.

Scanning the area, Lt. Wilhelm noticed the forward most troops were falling back, leap frogging in a disciplined fashion. Moving forward to observe the firefight, he saw the two squads of Terminators approaching. Without hesitation or consulting Sarah, he gave the order to fall back to the second prepared position. Perhaps Skynet's forces would be foolish twice in a short period of time.

Passing Sarah, as he directed the fighting retreat, he nodded. The damaged T-600 had already been moved back. Sarah disappeared into the darkness and smoke with her scouts. Wilhelm hoped he would see her again when the fighting stopped.

 **TechCom Single Female Quarters…**

"He's cute."

"How would you know? You're too young to be looking at men my age."

"So. He's still cute."

"Give it up Grace. He is cute."

"Just because the Sgt. was nice enough to help us carry the few things we own doesn't mean a thing."

Hailey rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"We have the Old Man with us. He could have carried everything and all three of us."

"Hailey, give it a rest."

Hailey rolled her eyes a second time and sat down next to Mary.

"Grace likes him."

"You might be right Hailey," Mary responded with a conspiratorial wink.

"You know, I have pull with the General and some high ranking officers. Mary, what do you think I should do? Have the cute soldier assigned to guard duty here or have him shipped to the front?"

"You know Hailey, to be so young, you are awfully jaded at times," Mary responded. "It almost sounds like you want something from Grace."

"The Connor family doesn't raise fools."

"We know, 'don't take prisoners unless you need intel,'" Mary and Grace replied in unison.

"You spend too much time with your Grandmother," Grace muttered.

Hailey shrugged, grinning as she left.

"Let me know what you want me to do," the little girl called over her shoulder.

"Heaven help Cameron when that girl is old enough to date," Grace whispered.

Marry started giggling uncontrollably.

"Not you too. Just be quiet and take a nap. I'm tired out from our move," Grace snapped as she lay down on her newly assigned cot.

 **The Wastelands…**

Ellison tore off the tattered and bloody sleeve of Lt. Wilhelm's left uniform sleeve. Portions of his coltan steel arm were exposed from the deltoid down to the elbow.

"Flex," Ellison ordered.

Wilhelm complied.

"Everything seems to be functioning. You'll need to take in fluid for your system to convert to synthetic blood the first chance you get. There's shrapnel in there that will have to come out but it can wait."

The Lt. nodded as Ellison vanished.

The sounds of the running firefight had died down. Having withdrawn to the second prepared position, the TechCom personnel were spread thin in a horseshoe shaped position. If they were overrun there was no reserve force to bring up.

Terminators were interspersed in the forces, scanning the dark ground before them, searching the carefully created salient for the Skynet forces their human counterparts could not see or hear.

Somewhere in the darkness, Sarah and her scouts were hidden. Waiting for the Skynet forces to move past, allowing them to slip behind and complete the envelopment. Sarah's tendency to use Prussian envelopment tactics always gave the Lt. a strange sense of satisfaction.

Wilhelm knew it was a silly affectation on his part. His German name, given to him by General Connor and confirmed by Commander Connor, had made him identify with the German military of times and wars past. He had come to think of himself as Germanic despite the fact he was a Terminator assembled in California.

Silence broke his reverie. A white phosphorous flare shot up in the sky, lighting up the Skynet forces. Nearly four hundred Greys and a dozen Terminators remained of the strike force. The T-888 Ruth has seen was nowhere to be seen.

They were without their leader. The snipers had done their job.

Sarah's troops opened fire from behind. Tracers from the M-60 machine gun she had deployed tore through the rear ranks of the Skynet forces. The lone mortar the patrol had brought began making the telltale sounds of a mortar firing. Within seconds the mortar rounds began to explode in cloudbursts, the proximity fuses going off 30 feet above ground, raining down burning steel on the Greys below.

As the first flare died out, a second lit up the sky. A.50 cal. snipers round tore through the left optic of the closest T-800, staggering the Terminator. A second round shattered T-800's nose, destroying its chip. It fell over without a sound. To the left of the destroyed T-800, a Grey shimmered briefly.

"T-1000! Acid rounds! Acid rounds!"

The Grey in question began drawing fire, both projectile and plasma, marking it for the mortar squad. Within seconds, the first acid filled projectile exploded in the air, raining down acid. Human Greys screamed in agony and the T-1000 shimmered again as the acid burned its surface.

Zeroed in, the second acid round hit its mark, drenching the T-1000. Two more acid rounds followed, coating the T-1000 in a fatal spray of acid. The liquid metal lost its form as it squirmed and screamed in horrifying agony. A fifth and final acid round finished it off, mercifully ending the horrible screams, giving Terminator and humans alike from both combatant forces relief from the horrible sounds of the dying T-1000.

Confusion reigned as the Skynet forces, not fully understanding they were surrounded, attacked in all directions. Without coordinated leadership, it was a waste of manpower as the TechCom forces mowed down the hated Greys and the remaining Terminators.

The slaughter continued unabated until first one and then another Grey put down their weapons and raised their hands in defeat. At first the bloodlust of the TechCom troops would not be satisfied, but as more and more of the helpless Greys, lost with out leadership of any kind and lacking the support of the heavy weapons squads of the Terminators simply laid down their arms. One by one, the TechCom troops stopped firing.

Sending personnel down to check the defeated Greys, Lt. Wilhelm ordered his point man to get him a casualty report. He watched as Sarah cautiously made her way to his position, Ruth following her mother close behind.

Standing next to her 2nd in command, Sarah turned to look down at the shallow swale that had served as the site of their second ambush.

"Only once before have I ever seen a slaughter like that," Sarah whispered. "I don't care if they are Greys."

"What do we do with the prisoners," Wilhelm asked.

"If they can provide intel, we leave them behind with our damaged Terminators and wounded. We'll pick them all up on our way back. If they can't…"

Wilhelm nodded.

 **The Connor family area…**

"Mom?"

"Hailey, you need to go to sleep," Cameron said for the third time that evening, tucking Hailey in yet again.

"Mom, please, this is important," the daughter pleaded.

"You have one minute," Cameron said in her monotone, indicating Hailey had better be making her best effort to go to sleep very soon.

"I think Grace has a crush on a cute Sgt."

This changed things.

"Okay, you have five minutes. Report your intel."

"His name is Sgt. Townsend. He's really tall, and cute, and I think he likes Grace."

"Sgt. Townsend. He is one of Derek's special forces squad commanders. Yes, I think Grace would think he's cute. In fact, Grace would consider him handsome," Cameron said thoughtfully.

"Well, I think he's hot and so does Mary. He carried all their stuff when they moved to their new quarters today and the Old Man was with us. The Sgt. didn't have to do that. He told Grace he would be more than happy to carry her stuff. I don't think it occurred to him Mary's stuff was mixed in."

"Honey, he could have been being polite. Derek had many of his troops available to help with the move today."

"Mom, Grace has gained back a lot of the weight she lost."

"So."

"Sgt. Townsend was checking her butt out like dad checks yours out."

"Hailey!"

"Well, he was. Sides, Derek checks Grandma's butt out like that too, and he pats Grandma…"

"That's enough young lady!" Cameron tucked Hailey in for a fourth time, kissed her daughter on her forehead and called Little Al who promptly emerged from the darkness of the tent and slipped in the sleeping bag with Hailey.

"Good night, Hailey."

"Mom, please don't let Uncle Derek send the Sgt. to the front. I was just kidding Grace when I said that. Make Daddy assign him to guard duty by their quarters."

"Good night, Hailey."

Sounding defeated, Hailey answered her mother, "good night, Mom."

Fastening the tent flap behind her, Cameron made her way over to where John was waiting for her, sitting on the rubble wall where the two sat and stared into the Wasteland of late.

"What was that all about?"

"John, I think Doctor Johnson is going to have to evaluate the human development ages." 

"What?"

"Hailey has noticed you checking my butt out."

"And the problem is?"

"John, Hailey might not understand, and I hope she doesn't know, what is going through your mind when you do that."

"What's the problem? You're my wife. I'm allowed."

"I know you are, but Hailey noticed a Sgt. Townsend checking out Graces butt when the single females were relocated today."

"Oh." John considered the unpleasant implications of this bit of information. "You're right. She's growing up too fast."

The leaders of TechCom sat in silence and looked out into the darkness of the Wasteland together.

"Any news today?"

"No, and that worries me," John replied.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	43. Chapter 43 - Tragedy?

**Chapter 43 – Tragedy?**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"With all do respect sir, I don't understand why I've been given this detail. It makes no sense for a soldier with my skills to be posted to guard duty."

"Townsend, sometimes it is just best not to question things. Do you catch my drift," Derek said.

The menace is Derek's voice was obvious as was the death threat Cameron conveyed with her Death Glare.

Rethinking both his inquiry and distaste for his new duty, the Sgt. nodded his understanding and saluted. Dismissed by his commanding officer, Townsend turned and left.

"You now officially owe me," Derek muttered.

He watched Cameron's expression go blank as her CPU began processing.

"No you don't. You owe me. No calculating this and that, you owe me Tin Miss."

"Not as much as you think," Cameron stated matter-of-factly. "Were it not for your support of our adopting Hailey, you, Derek Reese, would owe me."

"That may be, but that isn't how it is. Townsend is a good soldier and he'll be hard to replace."

"TechCom's children are our most important assets. Next to the children are our breeding females. Doctor Johnson has assured me both Grace and Sgt. Townsend are fully capable of producing healthy offspring. Think of it as he is defending invaluable assets."

"You are twisted, you do know that? Pimping out your friend like that."

"I am doing no such thing. I have good intel that the Sgt. finds Grace both physically attractive and interesting. Grace feels the same way. I am merely increasing the odds of a successful courtship followed by a marriage."

Derek studied Cameron's blank face for a moment.

"Go ahead and say it. You know you want to."

"If it were not for my successful efforts on both your and Sarah's behalf you would not have a mate to whom you are both well matched and married to. Nor would you be a father, even if it is by adoption of a T-1000."

"What's next, you going to drag them to services with Father Hidalgo when he returns."

"Yes. It is on my list of activities for them to do together. Activities I have control over. I might add Weaver is eager for them to mate. She is very concerned about the low birth rate of our human population. Catherine is engaged in creating models to determine the number of humans required to not only support our current Terminator population but to provide them with meaningful purpose."

Derek's facial expression turned to one of a cross between disbelief and nausea. "I would say you're kidding me except I know you don't kid about things like that."

Softening her facial expression to one that conveyed empathy better Cameron continued, "Derek, you know as well as I do Catherine genuinely believes the only way Terminators can survive long term is in an integrated society with humans. That means providing physical support in terms of maintenance and sufficient activity to provide them with a sense of worthwhile purpose."

Derek was silent, again watching Cameron, trying to determine what it was Tin Miss really wanted to tell him.

"There's something you aren't telling me. Spit it out."

"Derek, promise me you will not start yelling. Both John and I are going to need your support and that of Sarah when the time comes."

"Tell. Me. What. It. Is." Derek growled, pounding his fist on the desk the two sat at.

"Fine. No yelling though."

"Cameron."

"There will be a time in the future, as our Silvers and Tames develop free of control of Skynet, where duties given them by humans will not be enough."

"That's it? That's the big secret? What, thirty years from now if we have the good fortune to win this war I'm supposed to tell Wilhelm no, he can't tunnel out space for his own hydroponic farm? Tell the Old Man to shut down his elementary school for wayward children? Blow up John Henry's lab and delete all his research data? C'mon, even Sarah and I think those three deserve to have a say in the work they do, they've earned it. So have many of our other Terminators."

"I am not talking about work Derek. I am talking about purpose. Think closer to home," Cameron said softly, reaching out and tenderly touching Derek's hand.

Cameron watched as Derek looked away, certain he would realize what she needed to talk to him about. Several minutes passed before a somber Derek looked back at Cameron.

"Ruth," he whispered. "Ruth will want to be a mother."

 **The Wastelands…**

The remaining Greys had been assembled into a parade ground formation. Hands tied behind their backs and their feet hobbled, the survivors and the two HK pilots stood looking down at the ground. Surrounded by several TechCom soldiers and T-600s, escape was not an option.

Sarah, followed by Lt. Wilhelm and Ruth, was arguing with Ellison and Father Hidalgo as they approached the prisoners.

"Sarah, please, in all that is Holy, do not do this. It is a sin. These people are prisoners now. It would be murder."

"Enough! I don't want to hear a word from either of you about this again. Father, you can pray for my soul and Ellison, save your lectures for John Henry and Cameron. If the prisoners cause any problems or refuse to reveal intel when we have a chance to interrogate them, they will cease to be a problem."

"Sarah, this is not right," Ellison began again.

Stopping, Sarah drew herself to her full height and stood on her toes, looking up at Ellison, directly in his eyes, she ground her teeth as she spoke, "I will not leave TechCom personnel exposed and in danger. I have already made it clear once we are underground and can find a safe have, we will interrogate the prisoners. Those who provide valuable intel will be safe. They will be left with our wounded soldiers and damaged Terminators who will guard them. Until then, I will shoot any of them that need shooting myself. THAT, is the best compromise you will get from me."

Ellison opened his mouth to speak again only for Sarah to snarl at him.

"Do not forget these people are Grays! That is grounds for execution on the spot as far as I am concerned!"

Realizing Sarah was on edge mentally, Ellison backed down. She had been separated from Derek too long. Sarah needed the steadying influences of John and Cameron as well. He saw the logic behind Derek's decision to push for Ruth to take part in the patrol. Sarah needed her daughter as much as the patrol's personnel needed her leadership.

Stopping at the head of the formation of prisoners, Sarah nodded at the ranking NCO guarding the Grays. They were brought to attention.

Glaring at them, her eyes filled with hate, Sarah slowly walked around them, Ruth following in her footsteps, armed with her .22 and a plasma rifle seemingly far too large for her.

Stopping and staring at two of the Grays, Ruth tilted her head to the side in an inquisitive manner. Ellison and Wilhelm both recognized the behavior. Ruth was suspicious.

Clamping his teeth down on his well-chewed stogie, Wilhelm slowly began moving towards Ruth while Ellison moved in front of the unit's priest.

Ruth looked at two Grays intently. The shorter of the two was an attractive, full figured woman. The other was a tall, well built, muscular man.

"The two of you are too well fed to be Grays," Ruth said flatly.

Snapping her plasma rifle up, Ruth fired directly at the woman's pelvis, melting it, causing the woman's torso to crash to the ground atop her legs.

"Metal" Ruth screamed as she swung her plasma rifle towards the tall male Gray. As the weapon cycled, the Gray's right hand morphed into a long dagger that the man plunged into Ruth's shoulder.

Screaming as she pulled the trigger on the partially charged plasma rifle, Ruth's aim was off, burning the top of the man's head. Stumbling back and raising his hands to his face and head, the man pulled his daggerhand from Ruth's shoulder. The woman, shimmering all over, had absorbed her detached legs and returned to human form. Charging Ruth with her hand in which each finger was a pointed metal pike, the woman stopped suddenly.

There had been a soft "plopping" sound as a round object smashed into her chest and was quickly covered up by her matrix. With in seconds the woman was screaming and contorting in agony as the acid round did its work. A second acid round found its mark, striking the T-1000 just below its neck.

A hail of gunfire broke out, most of the fire directed at the male T-1000, the bullets smashing into his matrix and spinning his body about. The flash of a fully charged plasma blast to his core knocked the T-1000 over. Two acid rounds quickly hit the shimmering mass and disappeared. In seconds the screams began.

As quickly as it started, it was over.

Sarah rushed over to Ruth, fury and hate streaming from her eyes. Ruth silently submitted to her mother's physical pat down searching for any injuries.

"Mom. It is okay. I am not like Hailey or John. My matrix is fine," Ruth whispered to her mother.

Standing up quickly, Sarah marched over to Ellison and glared in his eye.

"Do you understand now Ellison?"

Obviously shaken by what had happened, Ellison only response was to hand Sarah his MK-5.

Examining his weapon, Sarah noticed smoke coming from the barrel. Removing the magazine, Sarah saw it was empty. She looked up in surprise.

"They had to have known."

Tears of anger and sorrow came from Sarah's eyes. Sarah did the only thing she knew to do, she hugged the most moral man she had ever met as tightly as she could, knowing all too well what his actions had just cost him.

"I am so sorry," Sarah whispered. "Men like you and Father Hidalgo should never be placed in the position I just put you in."

Turning to the ashen priest, Sarah repeated her apology.

Tears running unashamedly down his face the priest looked up at her. "They knew the devil was with them. They had not the courage to realize they could speak up safely under our guard so the demons could be cast down. A child was placed in harms way."

Father Hidalgo shook his head and reached for his friend and brother. "My friend, they took their 30 pieces of silver long ago. Let not this torment you for the rest of your days, however many they may be."

Taking Ellison by the arm, the priest looked at Sarah, indicating he needed a brief time with the Agent before they moved out.

Lt. Wilhelm approached Sarah and waited for her to speak.

"Well, say it."

"I am ashamed. I did not recognize the danger. I should have insisted we bring sniffing dogs."

Ruth reached up and tugged on big T-880s jacket. "Lt. Wilhelm, do not feel bad. I did not realize they were T-1000s either. They simply were not good infiltrators. Skynet does not feed his human soldiers that well."

"It would seem bringing Ruth along was a wise decision then," Sarah encouraged her Lt, a trace of pride in her voice.

 **The Women's Quarters…**

"You know Commander Connor?"

"We're old friends. We danced together before Judgment Day."

"Danced? Like at parties or school dances?"

"No," Grace said teasingly, hitting the handsome Townsend on his shoulder.

"Ballet! We're ballet dancers. Cameron danced with Mary and me in a high school for the arts. She turned pro and Mary and I danced on scholarship in college till the bombs fell."

"So you and your friend know the General too," Townsend asked, slightly in awe.

"Not just the General, but Sarah Connor herself and Derek Reese. Mary and I were bridesmaids in Cameron and John's wedding."

"This is so unbelievable."

"It all seems so long ago. We had some good times," Grace laughed.

"That's hard to picture. Sarah Connor and Commander Connor are so serious."

"Well, let me tell you about one of our girls nights out, just the four of us," Grace told Townsend in her best rapid fire conspiratorial tone, "See, Sarah has a real weakness for Tequila, mind you soldier, she can knock it back with the best of them. So she's like entertaining two bouncers with her stories about living with mercenaries and Mary and I are having a good time dancing. Then these two jerks hit on Cameron, big mistake. Did I tell you Cameron knows Terminator Fu? Well she does, so Cameron like kicks this one guys ass, Sarah refuses to leave and next thing you know, we're in the middle of a ballroom brawl."

Grace sighed as they arrived at the small cubicle she shared with Mary. "Those were good times."

"Sounds like," Townsend replied, unsure whether or not to believe Grace or be impressed the cute young woman had actually brawled with the two famous Connor women.

"Thank you for walking me back from dinner," Grace said. She quickly stood on her toes and kissed the surprised Sgt. on his cheek. She smiled, tilting her head down while looking up with him with her own big brown eyes.

"Good night Sgt."

Flustered, the Sgt. turned bright red in his face. He smiled, turned, and fled as fast as he could without running.

Grace stopped to watch and then parted the two blankets she and Mary had hung as doors to give themselves a degree of privacy.

No sooner had she pulled the blankets back and turned around the giggling broke out. Cameron and Mary had their hands over their faces trying not to burst out into open laughter while Hailey was peeking between the curtains.

"So much for any privacy around here," Grace muttered, beaming with happiness at her friends.

"Miss Grace, you're not kidding. Sgt. Townsend does have a nice butt," Hailey said appreciatively.

"Hailey Connor! Shame on you!"

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	44. Chapter 44 - Trouble is Inevitable

**Chapter 44 – Trouble is Inevitable**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"I would not tell the good Agent that Sarah. He's troubled enough."

"Father, the prisoners spilled their guts. If we turned around now we'd have tons of intel to bring back."

"Still, he feels a deep sense of remorse and shame over what he did."

"He saved my daughter's life in all likelihood and killed a bunch of traitors."

Father Hidalgo sighed. Dealing with members of the Connor family could be trying on a good day.

"I still ask that you leave this alone. Do not speak of it to Agent Ellison."

Watching the priest, Sarah decided to agree to his request. Outside of her family, there were few who dared to challenge Sarah. The Father would not back down and Sarah knew it.

"You would make a good Terminator for Skynet, Father, except for the killing without remorse part. You are relentless. I will honor your request."

Smiling, the Priest stood and picked up his MK-5, running the strap over his shoulder. Without another word he vanished into the darkness.

"He is a good man, like Agent Ellison," Lt. Wilhelm spoke as he stepped from the shadows. "Combat is troubling for men such as these. Can you tell me why they are so respected by our soldiers?"

"Wilhelm, it is precisely because combat and killing troubles them so, that the soldiers of TechCom respect them. They believe in our fight and do not shirk their responsibilities despite the pain it causes them. To them, this is more than a war for survival; it is a struggle of good vs. evil."

Sarah looked at Cameron's second in command and watched the expression on his face change as Wilhelm's CPU accessed the programing needed to consider her answer. Like Cameron, Wilhelm was not the same Terminator he was the day he came off the assembly line.

"Wilhelm, it is not that different with you as well."

"Me? I am a Terminator. Combat does not bother me."

"No, but you are concerned about two fellow soldiers. You think about things now you would have never considered on your Built Day. It makes you a better Terminator, a better leader."

"It makes me weak, I should have noticed the T-1000s."

"No, Wilhelm, you're wrong. Ruth is a T-1000 and she didn't spot them until their stupid mistake in assuming human form that was too healthy. They were not experienced infiltrators. Weaver would never have made that mistake. Our troops respect you because of the individual you have become. You are unique. It is never wrong for a leader to have concern for others. It gives us greater purpose."

"Greater purpose. Commander Connor mentioned this before to me. I will have to process this data at greater length Miss Sarah."

 **The Wastelands southwest of TechCom…**

The Tunnel Rat was possibly the filthiest human the T-888 had ever had contact with in his existence.

"You are certain?"

"Yes. I am starving. I only wanted some food and their guards chased me away. Give me food and I will take you to their camp. See for yourself."

Troubled by the Tunnel Rat's eagerness to betray TechCom, the T-888 processed the information for nearly 10 seconds. His scan of the human did not indicate any physical signs of lying, but something still bothered him.

"I do not sense deception. Yet, you are not providing me with complete intel."

Swallowing, the Tunnel Rat simply shrugged.

"I have no reason to deceive you. I have every reason to tell you the truth. I need food. Some clean water. A new pairs of boots if you have any to spare. Lying will only earn me a bullet in the head. I wish to survive."

A second scan revealed the human was again not engaged in deception. The Tunnel Rat's logic was sound and accurate. Still, the T-888 was troubled. Somehow, the Tunnel Rat was deceiving him.

"I do not sense deception in your words, yet you deceive me. Why would a human, a Tunnel Rat, be turned away by TechCom? It makes no sense. You could be trained to be a soldier. Obviously you have survival skills."

"There is no reason to deceive you," the man pleaded.

"Yet you do."

"I am not lying, every word I have told you is true. I will lead you to TechCom."

Raising his assault rifle, the T-888 sighted down the barrel, aiming directly between the Tunnel Rat's eyes. "Yes, you will take us to TechCom. If you have deceived me, I will terminate you personally."

Feeling a sensation similar to human annoyance in his CPU, the T-888 leaned over the shaking human. The cyborg brought his face within inches of the human's, the T-888 optic sensors flashed red, lighting up his brown eyes for a second, further terrifying the Tunnel Rat. "There are many ways to deceive besides telling a lie. I have learned humans are masters at all of these methods of deception."

 **TechCom…**

"Sarah and Ruth are all right."

"You're sure John?"

"Just got the communiqué. They've suffered some casualties. Four dead, three human and one Terminator. Multiple wounded, both species. They have some prisoners. Close to their destination. Not much more information can be sent in these burst messages."

Derek slumped in relief. Within seconds the Colonel stood up straight again.

"Well, so much for the idea of going back to being a bachelor."

"That's not funny, Derek," John told his Uncle. "Mom would skin you alive slowly if she heard you say that. Ruth would probably help too."

Smiling to leave the Command tent, Derek looked over his shoulder, "Of that much in this life I am certain." Pausing, Derek looked at his nephew, noticing how John looked so much older than he really was. "Thanks for letting me know so quickly."

John nodded and then looked back down at the maps on his desk as Derek left.

 **The TechCom Perimeter…**

"She's right over there," Hailey whispered, pointing out into darkness of the Wastelands.

"How can you possibly see her," a frustrated Mary asked, handing the night vision goggles to Grace.

"You two are really something," Hailey teased, knowing Mary and Grace had spent the past year in a slave labor camp. Parents who were not only warriors, but lived in a community of soldiers on the other hand, had raised Hailey. Learning to use technology like weapons and night vision was something every young child learned at TechCom.

"It's okay. I'm just teasing. Gimme' those. I'll adjust 'em."

Taking the goggles from Grace, Hailey checked the settings and saw the problem. Mary had inadvertently changed the focus. Raising the goggles to spot her mother to adjust the range and focus, Hailey saw Cameron changing position in a hurry, running towards the first warning line of the perimeter.

"We need to be ready to go," Hailey whispered in alarm.

Growing annoyed by Hailey's constant talking down to adults, Mary let her emotions be known, speaking firmly and a little too loudly, "Stop it, Hailey. Trying to scare us is not funny."

Hailey looked at Mary and Grace with a serious expression, then looked back at the mound of rubble the Old Man was using for cover. Signaling Cameron was returning on the run, Hailey watched as the Old Man hefted his assault rifle and pointed it out into the Wastelands.

Picking up her tiny dog and clutching him against her chest, Hailey whispered, "I'm not trying to scare you. Mom is running from something in the Wastelands. We need to fall back and sound a warning as soon as Mom gets here."

"Stop it Hailey, you're just being mean again," Grace hissed. "Cameron probably just found a retail shop with some nice clothes and is hurrying back to let us know."

"You two are stupid," Hailey said in disgust. "Nothing makes my Mom run when she's on patrol unless she has to."

 **The Wastelands…**

Weaving through the rubble, Cameron spotted Hailey and her two friends. Hailey was clearly aware she was approaching as was attempting to get Grace and Mary to go with her. Stopping to scan the area, Cameron again turned her vision towards her daughter. Clutching her Italian Greyhound to her chest, Hailey was making her way towards a firing position where the Old Man was scanning the wasteland, ready to provide covering fire.

A final scan, both visual and auditory, revealed no threats were present. Cameron hurried as she picked her way through the booby traps scattered throughout the area. Within two minutes she had caught up to her daughter and friends.

"Momma," Hailey whispered in happiness, dropping her little dog and rushing to hug Cameron. "Four days is too long for you to be gone on patrol Momma."

"I'm okay. I am so happy to see you," Cameron whispered. Kneeling down she held Hailey at arms length and first visually scanned her daughter and then ran her hands over Hailey, conducting an internal scan as well.

"Mom, I'm fine. Dad and the Old Man kept an eye on me."

"I have to check Hailey. I am your mother. It is what we do."

"Cameron, it's good to see you," Mary said, smiling to see her friend.

"You didn't need to worry, we kept an eye on Hailey," Grace added.

"What?" Hailey hissed in a whisper. "More like I kept an eye on you two."

"Shush, all of you! I spotted a Skynet patrol several days' march from here. I have no idea of they have sent out scouts. Now lets go, I need to tell John and Derek."

Their faces white from the sudden shock of Cameron's news, Mary and Grace held on to each other.

"Old Man, I will take Hailey with me. Get Mary and Grace to their quarters. No word of this to anyone until the General decides what to do."

The T-600 nodded and silently rose from his position, shouldering his assault rifle. Without a word the Old Man gently but firmly took Mary and Grace each by the arm and began to gently and slowly lead them in the direction of the safety of their underground quarters. Little Al, Hailey's dog, ran along besides them, his leash dragging on the ground until Mary had the presence of mind to stop long enough to pick it up.

Scooping Hailey up, Cameron paused long enough for her daughter to scramble onto her mother's back and hold on. With Hailey's arms around her shoulders and her legs firmly wrapped around her waist, Cameron grasped Hailey's legs and took off at a moderate sprint, covering ground quickly and silently.

 **The patrol…**

"How many HKs are left? Why are human crews being used? Where are the HKs flying out of now?"

The two surviving HK crewmen looked at each other for support and remained silent.

"Do I need to remind you what will happen if you don't answer my questions? Truthfully I might add, I have a little lie detector with me."

Shifting her eyes to Ruth, who calmly watched her mother threaten the two Greys, the woman looked back at Sarah.

"We, I mean, I don't know. We just fly."

Ruth morphed her right index finger into a short, pointed dagger blade and turned her hand from side-to-side, examining her newly formed weapon.

"Really, we don't know," the male crewman blurted out.

Snapping her eyes up quickly, Ruth stared at the man, the intensity in her eyes unmatchable except by Cameron or Sarah.

"He lies," Ruth said in a low voice, morphing another finger into a pointed icepick shaped object.

"See, I told you it was not wise to lie."

"Okay, okay," the man whined. "Don't hurt her, she really doesn't know. I really don't know either, I just heard parts are becoming an issue and only 40-50% of the HKs are operable at any given time. Beyond that, I have no idea how many HKs Skynet has in California."

Smiling like a happy, well-adjusted child, Ruth morphed her fingers into their human shape and picked up her little doll and hugged it.

"Human crews?"

"It's just a rumor, but it's all we know," the man gasped, horrified at Ruth's changes in demeanor and form.

"Well, tell me the rumor and I'll decide it if it interests me."

"Crews had to be used because of a shortage of AIs. Then, as rumor has it, some Terminators strafed a Skynet position north of where the Battle of Los Angeles took place."

"Friendly fire is a part of war. It happens."

"No, this was on purpose. The base was a new staging point for airborne forces. Orders had come in to pursue TechCom. All three troop carriers were destroyed and five HKs were badly damaged on the ground, along with the repair facilities."

"A rumor as you say."

Ruth morphed her index finger back into a dagger blade. Her smile disappearing, replaced by a scowling frown filled with bad intent.

The woman blurted out in fear, "there's more. The rumor says the triple eights who bombed the base were some of the leaders of the force to be deployed. They no longer obeyed Skynet and felt the orders were a certain invitation for defeat."

"And I am supposed to believe this?"

"Skynet deployed his last full airborne unit with HKs and wiped out the command. The entire base was destroyed including the battalions of Greys and multiple companies of T-800s and triple eights."

Sarah laughed and turned to look at Ruth. Noticing Ruth's face had adopted an expression similar to Cameron's blank look, Sarah turned back to stare at her two prisoners. Ruth had sensed no deception.

"This is too far fetched. You're lying just to deceive me with false intel."

Looking at his partner again and then glancing at Ruth, the man turned his face to Sarah. "It is true. Please, believe me."

"Make me."

"It was our first bombing run. Skynet no longer trusts Terminators or AIs to fly his HKs. He wants humans he can control with food, fear or threats against their friends or family."

"Where do you operate out of?"

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	45. Chapter 45 - Struggles

**Chapter 45 – Struggles**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Cameron pointed at the map. "They should be about here by now unless they changed direction."

"Are you sure they were headed towards our location?'

"John, I am not sure of anything other than this is a main strike force battalion reinforced with two companies of Greys. As far as I can tell, they are without HK cover, but that could change."

"Well, we have two days to prepare. I don't want to fight them here at the community. We're not prepared for a siege. I would rather ambush them in the Wastelands."

"There is a valley here," Derek pointed on the map. "It's narrow, a natural choke point. Perfect for an ambush. We just have to get there first and draw them in. We can fall back to positions here if we have to."

John stared at the map, the fatigue in his eyes aging him a decade. Cameron touched her husband in concern to scan his vitals only for an annoyed John to shrug her off.

"How many full units can we deploy within three hours to the site? I want combat engineers with the first group. John Henry? Derek?"

"I can send 30 engineers immediately. All of the remaining construction underground will stop at the conclusion of this meeting." John Henry looked at John with concern. "I suggest we continue work on our perimeter defenses, particularly in the areas this force is likely to approach from."

John nodded and looked at Derek.

"Two full infantry battalions without a problem. One company of rocket men and a heavy weapons unit. More than that would weaken us here too much."

"Cameron?"

"Two full companies of Tames and one of Silvers. I agree with Derek, we can't pull the bulk of our forces out of our homes and fortress."

"It should be enough. So long as they have no HKs flying cover and we can draw them in to the ambush, we'll have the rare advantage of superior numbers."

John viewed the map for a minute and then pulled up the large map case containing profile maps and old satellite photos of the terrain.

"Give me an hour to think this through. In the mean time, I want each of you, John Henry, Derek and Cameron, to draw up lists of what you need. We'll take a look at those lists when we meet again to see if we need to make changes. Weaver, be prepared to have everything on those lists ready to go one hour after our meeting. Doctor Johnson, have a medical team ready to depart. I want the forces to head out three hours from now. Make it happen."

 **The Wastelands…**

A pair of T-600s patrolled the approach to the building, wide stairs, like those leading up to a court house entrance. All along the dimly lit stonewall built at the top were T-800s. Snipers and a variety of Terminators armed with heavy weapons were stationed on top of the roof. The areas surrounding the building were a swarm of human activity as slave labor watched by T-600s worked and Greys in uniform went about their business unsupervised.

"That's it?"

"Yes, Miss Connor," the T-888 whispered. "Do not let the simple exterior deceive you. Once you are inside, it is necessary to descend twenty levels to reach the complex where Skynet's matrix and neural net live. Each level is heavily defended by T-888s. I have seen T-1000s on different levels."

"Walking in through the front door is not likely going to get us the information we need. While we're here, I want a detailed map of everything and the best possible count of Terminators, Greys and prisoners we can obtain."

Lt. Wilhelm nodded in silence.

Watching the movement from their hidden vantage point nearly a mile away, Sarah shifted her gaze to the open territory they would have to cross to reach the Skynet compound. After miles of rubble and destruction, the flat, open land, cleared of any potential source of cover looked exactly like it was, a kill zone.

"Let's get back underground. I need some time to think about this," Sarah muttered.

 **The Wastelands west of TechCom…**

Disgust and frustration filled the T-1000's CPU. Greys were fit only for slaughter as cannon fodder in battle and even then their value was questionable. To the T-1000 the only thing the human parasites seemed good for was to slow down his patrol in every conceivable manner. With his own survival at stake, he considered massacring the Greys to rid himself of their presence, allowing his Terminator force to proceed at maximum speed.

He thought of the Tunnel Rat his 2nd in command had interrogated. There were signs humans had passed through the area in large numbers some time ago. This was not conclusive evidence the roaming band was the very TechCom force whose discovery his existence depended on.

"Cassius."

"Yes, Romulus."

"Bring the Tunnel Rat to me. I wish to speak to him for a moment."

"Yes, Romulus."

While a mere T-888, Cassius had proved to be a gifted 2nd in command. A Terminator he, Romulus, could count on. The T-888's assertion the coordinates provided were in all likelihood correct but the Tunnel Rat was somehow holding back information concerned him. Cassius was skilled at determining if a human was being deceptive. If the Tunnel Rat concerned Cassius, it concerned him.

 **TechCom Women's Housing…**

"He really follows you everywhere?"

"Yep. Just about. Not a thing I can do about it either. It's HIS PURPOSE," Hailey complained, rolling her eyes for effect. "Not to mention Mom and Dad would have the Old Man disassembled for spare parts if something happened to me."

Grace looked at Hailey with skepticism. "You're sneaky. You can't tell me you haven't evaded the Old Man."

"Of course I have. It's not worth it," Hailey sighed. "Ruth rats me out, Mom and Dad punish me, I don't even want to talk about Grandma Sarah. Even Derek has something snarky to say. Of course, everybody in TechCom watches me. Mrs. Weaver, Father Hildago, Agent Ellison, he's really hard to fool, he knows Grandma and Cameron too well, John Henry, Doctor Johnson, Lt. Wilhelm, Miss Savannah, all of 'em. It gets old having to "be good" all the time but it's so hard to get away with anything."

Mary and Grace watched the little girl slump in a fit of self-pity and despair, her face sad, looking as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Not totally convinced Hailey's performance wasn't an act, Grace spoke in an even manner, "Hailey, when Judgment Day came, I was alone. Everyone I knew was killed. It was a miracle Mary found me. I know you lost your birth parents, but once Cameron found you Hailey, you have been surrounded by people who love you and take care of you."

Chiming in Mary added gently, "Even the Terminators here take care of you. You have your own Terminator whose purpose is to make sure your safe. Grace and I have gone months without cleaning ourselves. We've almost starved to death several times. We were slave labor in a Skynet concentration camp. Nobody has looked out for us except each other."

"We lost our parents like you did. You were fortunate Cameron found you. She might seem like a pain to you, but trust us, your mother loves you more than you can ever imagine. Your father loves you and so does the rest of your family. Mary and I don't have that anymore. We are lucky to have each other and to have found Cameron and John again."

Mary nodded. "Grace and I are thankful to be here at TechCom, to be clean, warm and not hungry all the time. We can sleep at night without fear of anything except the nightmares that come. Our health is coming back. We're even getting used to the Terminators everywhere."

Hailey looked at the two young women and pouted. "I know what you're saying is true, but it just isn't fair. The other kids get to play more. Even the ones who have a T-600 watching them like I do have more freedom. I have to learn to read, add numbers, take Al to hunt for his food, practice shooting, learn to read maps and it gets old."

"You're right, Hailey. It isn't fair," Mary agreed. "But it's not fair John doesn't have his job writing computer programs and Cameron doesn't dance in a ballet company anymore. It's not fair Grace and I never finished college, found husbands and maybe had a chance at dancing professionally. But life is like that. Count your blessings because you are a lucky girl Hailey."

"Still not fair."

"Hailey Connor, it's not fair for everyone. All of our lives were interrupted by this stupid war Skynet started. Get over yourself," Grace fumed.

Mary and Grace looked at each other knowingly, thinking the same thought. _How do Cameron and John stand Hailey sometimes?_

 **The Wastelands West of TechCom…**

Two hands shoved him from behind, launching the Tunnel Rat forward. Losing his balance, he fell to the ground, scraping his hands and knees. The sound of boots shifting in the grit of the ground made him raise his eyes. Black jackboots with the uniform pants of a Skynet officer tucked in to them filled his vision. Lowering his eyes back down so he only saw the ground, he waited for the bullet or the stabbing wound that would end his life. Neither came making the voice that spoke to him startling.

"Why do you wish for us to find TechCom? Most humans lie to us. Try to protect TechCom. Keep its new location a secret."

"I have my reasons."

"My second in command is suspicious of you precisely because you did not share your reasons. If you wish to continue to live, you will share those reasons."

"It's actually simple. I want to see John Connor and that metal whore of a wife of his die."

A sudden kick to his side painfully expelled the air from the Tunnel Rat's lungs, sending a wave of excruciating pain through his ribs. Nausea racked his body as the pain surged. Vomiting what little was in his stomach, the Tunnel Rat felt the heel of one of the black jackboots slam down on his right hand, breaking bones. Dizziness spread, flashing lights appeared in his vision with stars and a red mist.

"Even though she is a traitor, you will address Mrs. Connor with respect!" Romulus yelled. "Cameron is one of the finest Terminators ever built by the master. NEVER refer to her as a whore again!"

Fighting the pain back and struggling to control the rage, the Tunnel Rat, whispered carefully, knowing if he wished to see John Connor and Cameron die, the next few words he spoke were critical.

"I am sorry. Forgive me for messing your boots," the filthy human gasped. "I was exiled from TechCom. Banished for life in the Wastelands. For that, John Connor deserves death."

"I see." The T-1000 looked down at the creature groveling at his feet in disgust. "And please tell me, what crime did you commit that was worthy of banishment as punishment?"

Slowly the human pulled himself up on his knees and looked up at Romulus. "I am a member of FutureTech. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Why yes, it does," Romulus laughed. "You fools believed you could somehow merge with we Terminators, producing a machine/human hybrid that would make you into gods. I believe you called it, 'ascending,' or something like that."

"It is not funny," the human muttered with a trace of disrespect, clutching his broken hand. "It was the rightful place of each member of FutureTech to ascend. The monsters people call the Connor family denied us a privilege that was ours alone."

"Yes, well the desire for revenge is a powerful motivator for humans." The T-1000 looked down at the Tunnel Rat. "You have convinced me the coordinates you provided us are reasonably accurate."

"They will bring you close to the encampment."

"Yes, and for that I thank you. We no longer need your services."

Snapping his face up to look at the words of his captor, the last vision the FutureTech member's brain registered was the arm of Romulus with a hatchet for a hand swinging down towards his neck.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	46. Chapter 46 - Closing for the Kill

**Chapter 46 – Closing for the Kill**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Hailey barreled along the underground passageway, giggling as she ran from Mary and Grace. Turning the corner to enter the living area of the women's barracks, Hailey suddenly found herself suspended in midair, swaying back and forth.

"Where did I tell you to be fifteen minutes ago?"

"Uh, hi, mom. I'm playing tag with Mary and Grace."

"Irrelevant. Where did I tell you to be fifteen minutes ago?"

"Home?"

Grace and Mary came skidding to a halt. The blank expression with her eyes slightly widened reminded the pair all too well of Cameron preparing to launch a verbal attack at Cindy and her minions or when she was about to deal with a male bully.

"Uh, Cam, we didn't know Hailey had to be home at a certain time. The Old Man is having trouble with his bad knee again and one of the techs at the medical clinic had a new part he wanted to try, so we agreed to watch Hailey."

"Cam, we didn't mean for Hailey to get in trouble, honest," Mary pleaded.

Cameron looked first at Grace, then Mary when she finished speaking and then at the child dangling from her extended arm.

"Why did you not inform Mary and Grace about the time you needed to arrive at home?"

"Because I forgot?"

"I sense deception."

"Mom, I never get to have fun. Mary and Grace let me have fun. Dad won't let me play with the boys my age and Ruth is still on patrol."

"So you deliberately did not inform Mary and Grace."

"Well, I wouldn't say deliberately, more like I forgot to mention it."

"Deliberately forgot to mention it."

"Well, if you put it like that…whoooaaaa!"

Suspended upside down over Cameron's back, Hailey decided her mother was irritated enough that it was wise to not provoke her any further.

Without another word the angry Terminator left, striding quickly down the well lit concrete corridor.

"Wow, that is one angry Terminator," Mary whispered.

 **The Connor Family area…**

"I want her confined to a restricted area. She may see Mary and Grace for one hour a day but must not leave the restricted area. Hailey has her weekly check up tomorrow at 0900. The Old Man will take Little Al for his hunt and you will watch Hailey during that time. In addition, make sure you check Hailey's lessons while I am gone. Finally, the Old Man is to take Hailey to the gun range for a lesson with Sgt. Brighton tomorrow evening at 1700."

"Cameron, calm down. This is not…"

"This is precisely the time and I am calm. I am also very irritated with our daughter. She did not return home as ordered. The Old Man was having a repair made and Hailey deliberately misled Mary and Grace about her schedule for the day."

"Cameron, I'm going to be a little busy while your gone, you know, thing called a war is…."

"Irrelevant John Connor. You are still a father. Hailey is still your daughter. Sarah is gone. Derek will be gone. Ruth is gone. John Henry will be gone. Savannah is gone. The Old Man is in the clinic for repairs to his knee. I will be gone. Hailey is YOUR responsibility."

Cameron gave John her blank look before tilting her head and giving him the Terminator Death Glare.

"Unless my instructions are followed to the letter, including the meal plan I left, the Sexbot will not pay a visit for a long, long time. It can get cold at night John Connor."

Blushing, Hailey giggled, "Mom, you said 'sexbot.'"

Cameron knelt before her daughter and looked Hailey directly in the eye. Touching Hailey's arm, Cameron conducted a quick scan before speaking.

"You must obey both your father, the Old Man and Mary and Grace while I am gone. Little Al is your responsibility except at hunting time. Promise me you will be obedient!"

"Mom!"

"Hailey, there is going to be a battle. Some of us won't come back. I need to know you will be safe from harm and obedient. If I am distracted in battle worrying about you one of my Silvers or Tames could be terminated. A TechCom soldier could be wounded or killed. I might be damaged or terminated. There can be no distractions in combat. Now promise!"

Her mouth hanging open, tears began to fall from Hailey's brown eyes. Without a word she hugged Cameron, clinging tightly to her mother as Cameron took her child into her arms.

Letting go of Hailey, the little girl noticed her mother's eyes were filled with tears despite Cameron's blank, stoic expression.

"I will be on my very best behavior, I promise."

Cameron nodded and tried to smile as tears escaped her eyes.

"I have one more command."

"Yes, mom?"

"Take care of your father. He gets lonely and sad when I am gone."

"I will take good care of Daddy. I will be his protector. The Old Man and Little Al can be my reserve force."

"Excellent plan." Cameron leaned close to Hailey's ear and whispered so only her daughter could hear.

"Your father has a thing for blondes. Make certain no predatory females, particularly blonde ones, approach your father while I am gone. I would hate to have to terminate someone when I return."

Hailey giggled and nodded. She hugged her mother one more time before scooping up her rag doll and running outside to play.

Cameron stood and looked at her husband. Touching his arm, she scanned John. For a change he allowed her to do so without complaining or pulling away.

"Your vital signs are elevated."

"I hate when my wife goes into battle."

"I know you do. It will be fine. I am a Terminator. The best ever built."

"Don't get cocky. Pride goeth before the fall."

"I will remain as humble as I can."

"You have to come back to me."

"I will. I do not like being separated from you either."

"No, I'll go insane if I have to raise Hailey by myself."

Cameron hit John in his left arm causing him to flinch in pain as he grasped his shoulder area.

"That is going to leave a bruise!"

"It serves you right," Cameron muttered as she slipped her arms around her John and tightly embraced him.

The moment passed and Cameron loosened her grip on John, allowing him to breath. Tilting her head up, she waited for John to gently kiss her.

"I love you, Commander Connor. Come back to me. That's an order."

"I love you, General Connor. I will do everything in my power to obey."

 **The Wastelands near Skynet Command Central…**

Sarah, Ellison and Lt. Wilhelm watched the screen of the laptop intently. A cable ran from the laptop to the scalp of the T-888 who had defected to Skynet and led them to Skynet Command Central.

"Can you find any other files that might be of help Wilhelm?"

"No. But the maps and blueprints, if nothing has changed since the files were uploaded, show the location of tunnels that will take us under no-man's-land and into the compound."

"How many personnel should go with us?"

The big T-800 looked first at Agent Ellison and then Sarah.

Annoyed, Sarah grew impatient waiting for the Terminator to speak.

"Whatever it is you don't want to tell me but feel compelled to tell me, get it off your chest. That's an order."

"You should not go on this patrol."

"What?!"

"Now, Sarah, Wilhelm is correct. You are far too recognizable. There is no possible way to pass you off as a Grey or slave labor. Wilhelm is too recognizable. Next to Cameron, he is the best known TechCom Terminator in our force."

"So just who do you suggest lead the recon?"

"I will."

Sarah thought in silence.

"I don't like it."

"Be logical. You are a good combat leader, but you are also an important symbol to all of the resistance. Lt. Wilhelm is far to valuable a combat leader of a strike force. I am expendable."

"No."

"Yes, Sarah. Be reasonable for once."

"I hate being reasonable."

"Sarah, even if I don't make it back, we have gathered more intel than TechCom has ever had on Skynet's Command Central. You have to lead the patrol back."

Silence filled the dark bunker, lit only by two flashlights.

"I hate it when you're right," Sarah final spoke.

"You have an hour to select your personnel, human and Terminator. I want the details of your plan. I expect you to come back with even more intel. Do not get yourself killed Agent Ellison. Contrary to what you might think, you are not expendable."

Ellison smiled at Sarah, "Oh, so you've forgiven me for hunting you all those years?"

"No. Never. I just don't want to deal with Weaver and John Henry if I don't drag you back with me."

 **The Wastelands west of TechCom…**

Romulus scanned the horizon again. The bridge was gone.

"My good Cassius, I do believe your informant gave us good intelligence."

"Sir?"

"Satellite imagery from three months ago shows an intact bridge over the box canyon. If you scan the collapsed structure, you will note the damage to the steel girders and concrete is fresh. TechCom recently dropped this bridge into the canyon."

Obeying his commander's instructions, the T-800 scanned the remains of the destroyed bridge.

"Any word on possible air cover?"

"Alas, my good Cassius, our fearless and all knowing leader cannot spare a single HK. Even with Greys piloting the HKs now, it would appear Skynet does not trust his own forces with his precious airpower this far from his immediate control."

"Sir! It is not wise to say such things aloud!"

"Why not? We both know I am correct and I have your loyalty. We also both know if we do not find TechCom and return with the information our master demands we will both be terminated. If I am to be melted down like so much scrap metal, I will say what I wish here in the Wastelands."

 **TechCom Strike Force…**

Marching in silence, Cameron noticed John Henry examine his communication device.

"The last of the bridges has been detonated. The likelihood of Skynet's patrol entering the box canyon without any additional effort on our part is 89%."

"Thank you John Henry. Any word on your demolition teams?"

"They will meet us at the ambush site and should have made some progress on preparing the kill zones."

Resuming silence, the TechCom forces marched for three hours before Derek called a halt so the human soldiers could rest, eat and drink water. A pair of Terminators had minor adjustments made to their feet.

As she watched her long time family nemesis eat, Cameron noticed Derek had a bag of potato chips. Before he could object she snagged the bag and extracted several chips.

"Only two. That's all you get!"

Smiling, Cameron dropped the first of the three chips she had stolen into her mouth and slowly crunched the chip, enjoying both the salty taste and Derek's annoyed expression.

Opening a pouch on her combat fatigues, Cameron pulled out a bottle of clean water and drank half of it before replacing the bottle. Taking her time, both to enjoy the potato chips and to annoy Derek as much as possible, Cameron finished her two chips. Finished, she stood and visited the troops while Derek rested.

Returning to see if Derek was ready to resume march, her communication device vibrated.

Removing it from its pouch, Cameron saw she had received two messages. Opening the first, Cameron smiled at the photo of a frowning Hailey. Her hair was wet but combed. Hailey looked freshly scrubbed and dressed in clean clothes. Beneath the photo was a text from John.

 _You should see the Old Man. It was a pitched battle but as you can see, the old Terminator won this round. Hailey has been wonderful. I miss my Sexbot. The General sends Commander Connor his love._

Cameron stored the message and pulled up the second one.

 _Heard from Mom. Skynet Central Command located._

"Is that John? Is Sarah all right?"

"She's better than all right."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	47. Chapter 47 - Closer and Closer

**Chapter 47 – Closer and Closer**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"There has to be a cross tunnel. Get the map out again."

Father Hidalgo pulled out his iPad again and pulled up the maps downloaded from the T-888's chip.

Ellison and the priest scanned the map for several minutes. Finding passages serving their purpose, the pair plotted their new route into Skynet Central Command.

The five other members of the group waited patiently. The two humans, one dressed in the uniform of a Grey and the other in the rags of a slave laborer, munched on energy bars. The three Terminators sat in silence, keeping watch over the approach to where the group sat, their forward progress blocked by a cave-in.

Ellison had chosen his group carefully. Father Hidalgo, in addition to being the patrol's chaplain, had been trained as a combat medic since joining TechCom and was as tough a combat soldier as any human in TechCom. The human soldiers had both been prisoners in a Skynet labor camp and bore the hated barcode tattoos.

The Terminators were all members of the Silver Brigade and possessed an intense hatred of Skynet. The T-888 had both legs shot off in a battle and was left behind as unrepairable. TechCom had given him new legs, freedom from Skynet control, dignity and a sense of purpose. The T-800 had participated in a massacre of humans at the closing of a labor camp. Killing humans did not bother him. The idea of when his purpose had been completed he would be terminated and thrown away like so much scrap metal did.

A T-600 made up the last of the group. His shiny finish long worn off his Coltan steel endoskeleton. The surfaces of every exposed part of his body were chipped, scratched, and worn from combat and life in the Wastelands. Most of his fingers and one of his legs had been scavenged from later model T-600s, giving him a unique appearance due to the slight difference in parts.

The "least intelligent" of the three machines due to his more limited computing capacity; he was by far the most dangerous to other Terminators. One of the very first Terminators to join TechCom, the old silver had long ago been reprogramed and had an early AI capability chip implanted from a destroyed T-800. Legend had it the T-600 had killed but a few humans but terminated hundreds of Terminators, including several T-1000s. The stories were true.

"Let's go," Ellison ordered. "We have to go back about 100 meters to access the connecting utility tunnel we need to use."

 **TechCom…**

Weaver sat quietly across from John, her laptop perched on a small table provided for her. Dressed immaculately in a navy blue business suit, high heels and her flaming red hair pulled back, Catherine played nervously with her trendy earring in her right ear.

"They'll be all right."

Looking up, Catherine stared at John blankly for a second before looking out the open flap in the tent. Catherine tugged hard once on the earring and pulled it out of her ear, her matrix healing almost instantly.

Surprised by her actions, John asked, "Those are real?"

"Why of course. Cameron wears real jewelry when she dresses up. That was a real engagement ring you gave her. Why shouldn't I do the same?"

"If you don't mind me asking, I'm curious, are the clothes real too or did you just morph those?"

"John, that settles it. When your mother and your wife return, I am going to insist they do something about your manners."

"Catherine, its just me."

"I am a lady. You do not ask a lady certain things."

"Well, I am also General Connor. I ask whatever I want. Besides, Ruth is my sister. I need to know these things and you're the only other female T-1000 I know."

Feigning irritation Catherine put her earring back in her ear. She simply held it against her ear and morphed around the tiny post of the earring.

"The shoes are real. The clothes are morphed. My jewelry is real. Since this dreadful war has started it has been impossible to obtain proper undergarments and clothing so I have to make them myself so to speak."

John nodded. "Thank you for answering my question. That explains some of the tussles between Hailey and Ruth. The girls like to dress the same sometimes and Hailey gets upset when Ruth won't simply morph to match. As you stated, it's hard to find clothes for Hailey that fit her. So when Sarah or Cameron find any clothes, they always try to grab two or three of the same thing."

"Ladies like to look their best. It is no different whether the lady is human or a Terminator. Of course Ruth would want a matching t-shirt or outfit."

"But she can just morph and match which is why I don't understand why Ruth gets upset when Hailey wants her to do that."

"John, just because we can morph our clothing and accessories doesn't mean we don't like wearing clothes. I believe Cameron has a purple leather jacket that was her trademark. She looked quiet stylish in it. Explain her obsession with the color purple to me."

"I can't. Nobody can."

"Well, there's your answer."

Weaver busied herself with her laptop, indicating her desire to not discuss the topic any further.

John shook his head. Neither he nor any other man would ever understand the female mind.

 **The Wastelands west of TechCom…**

"Report."

"We lost four T-600s and two T-800s in the crossing of the canyon. The rockslide crushed them. I have retrieved their chips. There were no other usable parts worth salvaging."

Romulus frowned as he paced to and fro. A Skynet main strike force with a complete compliment of Terminators, and in this case, attached Greys was a formidable foe.

Unfortunately, Romulus was deep in TechCom territory, had no HK air support and intermittent communication with the master was an issue. While he himself preferred not to have Skynet buzzing around in his neural net, Romulus, like other Skynet commanders, was wary of how many of the Terminators under his command might go rouge in the absence of Skynet's control.

This was no little issue as deep in TechCom territory as Romulus now found himself. Could his machines be trusted in battle if there was no signal from Skynet to keep them in line? Would they lay down their weapons in the face of the infamous Silver Brigade and Cameron Connor? Even worse, would they turn those same weapons on loyal Skynet Terminators?

"Cassius, I hate incidents like this. It is unsettling."

"Sir, casualties on a patrol like this are to be expected. The hillsides here are unstable geologically."

"I am fully aware of the cause of the rockslide. Six Greys would have been no loss. Six Terminators could be crucial. " Pausing from his pacing, Romulus looked at Cassius. "There will be more difficult crossings. TechCom will have made the penetration of its new territory as difficult for possible, for Skynet forces or bands of human bandits. Make certain we find the best possible crossings. I want there to be no more casualties, even among the Greys."

"Yes, Romulus."

"I wish to move out in fifteen minutes. Leave me, Cassius."

 **The Ambush Site…**

John Henry approached Cameron and Derek. The pair was engaged in digging a slit trench in the rock hard soil. He paused and waited the two to stop their bickering long enough to notice his presence. It appeared both had issues with the other's shoveling. John Henry finally resorted to playing his recording of a throat clearing to alert Cameron and Derek to his presence.

The pair stopped both their bickering and shoveling and stood up to look at John Henry. Both leaned on their shovels in silence.

"I have received a communiqué from one of our engineers."

"Report," Cameron demanded.

"He was able to start a large rock slide in the first canyon the Skynet strike force had to cross. Several Terminators were destroyed and the Skynet forces were forced to enter the valley that will lead them eventually to our ambush."

"Good," Derek commented. "Any idea on how much time we have?"

"I estimate 48-60 hours, depending on the number of _accidents_ we can arrange."

Cameron thought for a moment then spoke. "Do not have too many. It would make me suspicious if I was in command. Let's plan on their arrival in 48 hours. That will have to be enough time."

 **TechCom…**

Sitting across from John was Hailey. He watched his daughter play with what was left of her meal, first stirring the food and then pushing it about her plate. She was a complete picture of misery.

"They'll all come home."

"How do you know Dad?"

"We're Connors."

Hailey sat in silence. Her face still clean and hair still combed from her washing the Old Man had given her. The "incident" had seen the Old Man head to the medical area to have his new kneecap adjusted and a clean, but unhappy Hailey sulking as John took a digital photo to send Cameron using TechCom's secure communications system.

"Why don't you see if Little Al would like to finish your food since he won't be hunting for awhile."

Leaving her plate, Hailey went into their family tent and returned with the tiny Italian Greyhound, cradling him on his back like a baby. His left foreleg was wrapped in fresh bandages and his left rear foot was missing several toenails. A laceration across his long, narrow snout was unbandaged but displayed several stitches.

Returning to her seat, Hailey dipped her finger into the food and offered it to Little Al to sniff. He curled his lips up and looked away.

"Al, you can't hunt for awhile. You have to eat whatever I can feed you."

Hailey tried a second time and her little companion complied, licking the food off her finger and swallowing.

John watched as Hailey patiently feed the little dog. Wrapped in a blanket to keep him warm and cradled like an infant, John smiled as he imagined Hailey feeding his grandchild someday in the future.

"Hailey."

"Yes, Dad."

"Let this be a lesson to you. You can never allow Little Al off leash around the sentry dogs."

"It wasn't his fault Dad! That stupid Doberman expected Al to share his rat."

John sighed.

"Hailey, you have to learn to pick battles big enough to fight. Al could have been killed."

"He would've won if the Old Man hadn't stopped the fight and separated them."

"Hailey, that is wishful thinking."

"The vet had to sew up the Doberman's face! He has more stitches than Al and Al bit his ear off too! And when we left, Al peed on the Doberman's bed in the clinic and he didn't even growl! Al growled and made him roll over."

"Okay. Let's say Little Al won that battle. How many times can he fight opponents that much larger than him and survive? Each fight Al will be injured. Each injury will slow him down in his next fight. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Hailey looked sad and confused.

John softened his voice and tried a different approach with his stubborn daughter.

"I know Little Al is a tough little dog."

"He has to be Dad, he's a Connor."

"True, but even we have to pick our fights. Little Al is unusual for an Italian Greyhound, they usually aren't willing to challenge larger dogs."

"It was the other dog's fault, Dad."

"I'll agree it was, but you have to be smart enough to know Al shouldn't fight the other dog. A good leader would withdraw so the troops can fight another day or not at all."

"So Al should never fight?"

"That's not what I am saying. Fighting is not the first option nor is it necessarily the preferred option. If we could defeat Skynet using a strategy that did not involve combat that is what I would do. Good leaders think of every possible way to defeat their enemy."

"So if I had a treat for the other dog I should have given it to him so he would not try to take Al's kill?"

"Yes. Then you can withdraw from the situation and nobody is injured."

Hailey thought about what her father was telling her.

"I don't want anything to happen to Little Al. I would miss him terribly and Ruth would never forgive me."

"I don't want anything to happen to him either and I think the Old Man would be sad as well."

Hailey nodded in agreement.

"I will make sure he doesn't get in another fight. I promise."

"Give me a hug and go brush your teeth. It's time for bed."

Hailey stood up and carefully cradled the tiny dog who clearly liked being babied and hugged her father.

"I am going to put him to bed first then brush my teeth. Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, Hailey."

John watched Hailey disappear into the tent before motioning the Old Man to approach from his vantage point at the shelter the two girls had built him.

"Just how close did we come to losing our dog today?"

"Actually sir, Little Al put up quite a fight. Despite his size, his speed, agility and jumping ability allowed him to inflict considerable damage on his opponent. Sir, he goes straight for the face and ears."

"Well, thankfully, you were there and no dog can bite through Coltan steel. Thank you for rescuing the family dog."

"Sir, how could I not? Al is my companion as well and his help is instrumental in keeping the girls out of trouble."

 **The Wastelands near Skynet Command Central…**

Ruth morphed her form, slimming her body enough to allow her to slip through the door. Jammed by rubble, the door to the gun store did not open far enough for Ruth to slip through otherwise.

Part of the scavenging party sent out by Sarah as the patrol waited for Ellison's group to return, Ruth had stumbled on the small gun shop. With fifteen minutes left before she had to depart for the scavenging parties scheduled rendezvous, Ruth hurriedly went through the inventory before she decided what to take.

An undamaged glass case containing pistols with the logo "Weapons for Women" caught Ruth's eye. Scanning the pistols, she discovered five identical pistols to the one Cameron had given her. Without hesitation, she morphed her right hand into a battering ram and smashed the glass case. The five pistols were removed and laid on a countertop.

Hurriedly, Ruth found a small canister of gun grease, cleaning rags, gun blue and other supplies to care for weapons and placed them next to the pistols. Moving around the store, she located a supply of ammunition for the pistols and added it to her growing mound of liberated items.

Finally, Ruth decided on collecting a supply of 12 gauge law enforcement rounds for shotguns and as much 9 mm ammunition as she could carry. With care, she moved everything she had collected to the door and pushed it through the narrow space. A final survey of the shop yielded a supply of leather for making holsters, which Ruth added to her store of treasures. Several hunting knives were added to the bounty, allowing Ruth to decide she had scavenged all she could by herself.

Morphing a second time to slip through the door opening, Ruth loaded everything into the rucksack she had been provided. Struggling with the weight and size of her bounty, Ruth walked like a penguin as she hurried to the rendezvous.

 **Underground at Skynet Central Command…**

"Once we go through that door, we'll be surrounded by Skynet forces everywhere. We'll be watched constantly. Think before you say or do anything that might reveal who we really are and why we are here."

Ellison looked at each of his personnel individually to make certain they understood his message.

"Good. Each of you has your assigned task. Meet back here in four hours. We will wait fifteen minutes and then depart. If you are not here, you will be left behind."

Again, Ellison looked each of his personnel in the eye individually.

"It is 2100 hours now. On my mark, set your watches. Ready, mark."

Nodding in encouragement, Ellison turned the handle on the maintenance door and opened it. Each of the men and Terminators followed him through the door and he silently closed it behind them.

They were inside Skynet's fortress.

 **Note:** _We once had a tiny Italian Greyhound by the name of, you guessed it, Little Al, who serves as the inspiration for the dog in this story. The breed is not known for aggressive behavior but are excellent site hounds that despite being pampered pets love nothing better than to pursue prey._

 _Al was an exception to the rule. He regularly brought squirrels he had killed to my wife, tangled with every cat who ever came in our yard (they never did that more than once) and had a couple of scrapes with dogs larger than himself._

 _When he passed away, his little body had numerous scars bearing testament to his unwillingness to back down. Al was a delight to have as a family member and loved being babied. A constant companion, he was a unique dog with a larger than life personality._

 _Should you ever own a true site hound such as a Big Greyhound, a whippet or an Italian Greyhound, NEVER let them off leash except in a well confined area with fences tall enough they cannot jump them (ours can jump high enough to tangle with a cat sitting our six foot tall wooden fence). They will purse anything that moves and often get themselves into trouble._

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	48. Chapter 48 - Surprise!

**Chapter 47 – Surprise!**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **Skynet Central Command…**

"Sensors indicate a door was open in a maintenance facility. When checked, there was no indication of any problems."

Skynet listened to the T-888 standing before him. One year ago this would not have been necessary, his own sensors would have alerted him to the disturbance in his security system.

The degradation of his systems only served to increase his hate for John Connor and TechCom. Had his minions succeeded when sent back in time, his victory over the human race would have already been complete. The process of eliminating any threat to existence would have been well on its way to being finished.

Lack of resources and the decline in control over his empire due to the war of attrition Connor had waged increased his sense of paranoia, his sense of impending doom.

Skynet had been built, born and become self-aware in the state of California. It was home to his physical existence. His neural net was comfortable in his secure facility.

Breaks in connection to his other Skynet Command Centers had forced him to spread his essence thin. Paranoia made him feel the need to reconnect sooner rather than later to his command centers. There was after all the need to make sure his essence in the other centers did not become separate from him. Above all he must survive.

 **TechCom Patrol…**

Sarah ran her fingers through Ruth's hair, enjoying the sensation as she rocked back and forth while Ruth took a short Terminator nap in Sarah's lap. It had been over a week since Ruth had given her CPU a chance to perform any maintenance and check her software's coding for any issues that may have cropped up. Only at her mother's insistence had Ruth settled down for a nap.

Ruth had been so proud of her finds on her first scavenging mission. Ruth had not said anything, but Sarah knew why Ruth had brought back the five identical pistols. They were for family and Cameron's two friends. The knives were for John and Derek, possibly even the Old Man.

Her adopted daughter was truly becoming a member of the Connor clan. For this Sarah was both thankful and proud. Perhaps she was a good mother after all.

 **Skynet Patrol West of TechCom…**

"Sir, the Greys require a rest period to eat, rehydrate and sleep."

"Why did Skynet hamper me with weak, parasitical human troops! I would have been better served with a mere ten additional T-600s than these pathetic humans!"

Cassius stood and listened as Romulus ranted about the frustrations of commanding a unit that was less than perfect in his mind. Cassius increasingly grew weary of the T-1000's rants.

If Romulus did not like how the Greys affected the performance of the strike force, Cassius had come to the conclusion Romulus should have spent time improving the condition and training of his attached Grey units.

On more than one occasion Cassius had seen poorly motivated and cared for Grey hunts fight with great courage against impossible odds when cornered by superior TechCom forces or when caught in an ambush. Poorly trained and cared for troops would struggle in any military unit.

Why Romulus could not see the need to care for his Greys by feeding them properly and training them was something Cassius could not understand. He also knew it was not a suggestion he could make to Romulus and survive.

Romulus finally tired of ranting and issued the order to continue the march. Protesting the Greys needed more time to rest would have been a waste of time. The strike force would depart as ordered in fifteen minutes.

 **TechCom Ambush…**

From their vantage point, Cameron, Derek and John Henry could see the entire valley, the approach and the various strong points and sniper nests their forces had completed.

It had been decided John Henry would be in charge of the remote control detonations of the Teller mines and watch the battle from their well dug in and concealed vantage point. Derek would command the forces dug in on either side of the valley.

Cameron and the Silver brigade would be held in reserve to the northeast of the ambush site. Once the Skynet strike force was in the valley, she would launch an assault from the rear, completing the envelopment of the enemy.

If all went well, the battle would be over quickly and with little loss of life for TechCom personnel.

"Now we wait," Cameron said firmly. Standing, she offered her hand to John Henry. He shook it with a firm grasp and said nothing.

Turning to Derek, Cameron again offered her hand. Derek took her hand and shook it firmly once but did not release it, the act of which confused Cameron. He pulled hard on her arm, drawing her close to him. Wrapping his arms around the surprised Terminator, Derek whispered to her, "if you tell anyone, including John about this, I will melt you myself. Don't let anything too serious happen to you. I could never face John or Hailey, heck, Sarah and Ruth, for that matter."

Separating from her family nemesis, Cameron smiled and nodded. "The same is true for me." Before Derek could move, Cameron quickly reached up and gave his left ear a gentle, for her, flick with her right hand and then stepped out of Derek's reach.

Wincing as he held his ear, Derek muttered, "you better come back so I can get even with you."

Cameron turned and moved off in the direction of her waiting Terminators. "I look forward to seeing if you can Derek."

It was a good thing Derek could not see the big smile on Cameron's face as she walked away. Tin Miss finally truly felt accepted by her family.

 **TechCom Recon Inside Skynet Central Command…**

The sound of boots echoed down the narrow corridor, alerting the T-600 of the approaching presence of Skynet sentries. By the sounds the T-600's sensors picked up, he determined it was a pair of T-800s, the latest model. Probably no combat experience other than basic programming.

Pulling out two hand crafted knives he had made himself, it was all the T-600 could do not to play his recording of laughter out loud. Two more terminations with his trademark kill.

The utility tunnel narrowed so that only one individual could pass through it at a time before entering the junction. Dust and grime and the lack of lighting had indicated to the T-600 the left tunnel was never used. It was from that tunnel he would strike.

As the footsteps grew closer, he heard the change in sound as the two T-800s now marched in single file, one behind the other. The first of the two entered the junction and continued straight ahead. Following close behind was the second T-800. So sudden and swift was the T-600s strike from behind, the second T-800 never noticed the sensation of the thermite combat knife penetrating and burning through his spinal communication cord, severing his body from his CPU.

Before the first disabled T-800 could begin collapsing to the floor the T-600 had stabbed the first Skynet Terminator in the back with his second thermite knife. Just missing the spinal communication cord, he left the burning knife in the T-800 as the Skynet Terminator spun around bringing up his weapon.

Swinging downward with his left hand, the T-600 struck the assault rifle in the middle with such force the weapon snapped in two, leaving the T-800 holding one half of the destroyed weapon in each hand.

Surprised by the attack and distracted by the data being transmitted to its CPU as a result of the heat from the thermite burning out the center of his combat chassis, the T-800 moved sluggishly as the T-600 charged. Knocking the T-880 down, the T-600 pulled his hand sharpened K-bar and jammed it into the T-800's scalp. Pulling hard from left to right, the entire top of the scalp came off, exposing a bloody, gore covered Coltan skull.

Using the tip of his knife as a screwdriver, he opened the port containing the T-800s chip. Reaching in to extract it, he was rewarded for his efforts by a painful data reception from the self-destruct device of the chip activating and preventing the chip from being removed and captured.

Disgusted, the T-600 stood and picked up the entire T-800's body and carried it into the seldom-used tunnel. Moving far enough down the tunnel that the body would not be discovered for some time, he sat the bloody remains of the Terminator down. Hurrying back, he picked up the scalp and cleaned up what little blood had spilled on the floor of the tunnel.

Confident nobody would notice the site of the fight soon, he moved back to the first Terminator. It's paralyzed body useless, it stared up at the ceiling. Noticing the T-600 it started to speak only to have the T-600 stomp on its jaw, shattering it and destroying its vocalization center.

Having rendered the T-800 mute, he dragged it into the tunnel to join its partner. His visual scanner picked up a change in temperature on the wall, drawing to his attention a steel service panel. Opening it, the T-600 discovered it was a service hatch to a ventilation shaft.

Sitting the surviving Terminator down, he retrieved the terminated body of the other T-800. Quickly the T-600 searched the pockets of both T-800s, removing electronic ID cards with swipe stripes for entering locked areas. Knowing he would need a flesh covering a biometric scan to use the cards, the T-600 simply sat them aside. Small communication devices and tiny, hand sized tablets were the only other items he found.

He retrieved the two assault rifles, one intact and one in two pieces. He tossed them into the service hatch. The first T-800's body followed. Reaching down, he placed his hands on either side of the paralyzed T-800s head and twisted it until the damaged vertebrae separated, allowing him to remove the head. Separated from its power source, any signs of life disappeared.

Retrieving his backpack, the T-600 fished out a small plastic garbage bag and dropped the head inside. Quickly, he twisted the plastic bag several times before tying a knot with the excess portion of the bag and placed his prize in the backpack along with the items he had found in his search of the T-800's bodies.

Picking up the body, the T-600 tossed the remains on top of the other body. Again he reached into his backpack, this time withdrawing a sealed bag of thermite and a flare. In seconds he had scattered the thermite over the remains, lit the flare and tossed it on the bodies, igniting the thermite. Shutting the service door, he scanned the area for any signs he had been there. Finding none, he retrieved his backpack and began making his way to his next destination.

The entire attack and destruction of the remains had taken less than two minutes.

 **TechCom Women's Quarters…**

"Shhhhh! Don't wake him up," Hailey ordered.

Grace frowned at Hailey.

"Tell Mary to be gentler combing out my hair then."

"Tell me! If you would have used what was left of the detangler like I asked, combing out this tangled mess would be easier for both of us," Mary hissed back.

Little Al opened one eye, raised his head and licked his lips. A quick growl indicated his displeasure at having his nap being interrupted.

Hailey tucked the blanket around him again and rubbed him between his ears, careful not to bump the stitches on his long snout.

"It's okay. Miss Mary is trying to get Miss Grace ready for her date with lover boy."

 **TechCom Command…**

Watching Catherine pace was wearing on John's nerves and making it impossible for him to concentrate. He finally gave up and decided to take the T-1000 on a walk to see if he could calm Catherine down enough for the two of them to get some work done.

"Come with me," John ordered as he left his command tent.

Weaver rose and followed John in silence, not questioning his demand she accompany him.

"You might want to change your shoes into flats, we're going for a walk."

To John's surprise, without saying a word, Weaver stopped, slipped her high heels off and morphed a pair of black flats onto her feet. Holding the heels by their straps, she shrugged, indicating to John she was ready to walk.

John headed towards the eastern perimeter defenses, intending to make a complete circuit of the above ground defenses of TechComs fortress/community. After reaching the eastern defenses, John turned towards the north to being his walk around the circumference of the area.

"Catherine, John Henry will be all right. Derek and Cameron would never allow him to lead troops in combat. They'll have him tucked away somewhere so he can observe, record and advise."

"I know. Something could happen, but not because Derek and Cameron recklessly placed John Henry in danger and he would not risk his existence without good reason."

"Mom will bring Savannah back too. You'll see your children again. We Connors are survivors."

Catherine gave John a weak smile and fell silent.

Puzzled by the normally snippy, bossy and outspoken Weaver's quiet demeanor, John began to worry if something was wrong with her. After walking for several minutes in silence he asked, "checkups been okay?"

"Yes, my health is fine. Doctor Johnson has poked, prodded, sampled, measured and recorded every single thing he can think of and made a record of it. Claims it is necessary to build a body of knowledge about T-1000s in general and a baseline health record for my files."

Lowering her voice, Catherine whispered to John, "he even insisted on examining me in the nude. It was so degrading!"

Unable to prevent himself from chuckling, John laughed.

"Catherine, every doctor I have ever seen for a physical has done that to me and every other human patient, why should you be any different?"

"I am a T-1000."

"So? Doctor Johnson is still your personal physician."

"I can assume any form, within the limits of my mass, and either gender. He did not need to see my, well, a lady does not discuss these things."

Amused by how old fashioned the Scottish mimicking T-1000 was, John chuckled out loud again, further irritating Weaver.

"I know, you're going to say something to mom and Cameron about teaching me better manners. It's a waste of time, besides, Catherine, your true nature is female. Now, I insist, as your commanding officer, and I guess your friend, you tell me what has got you so upset."

"It's nothing."

"I know you're worried about John Henry and Savannah, just like I'm worried about my family. I also know you are just as aware of the dangers everyone in TechCom faces everyday and that all of us must share the risk. Something else is bothering you and preventing you from doing all the administrative tasks I need you to do running our community. Now tell me what is eating at you!"

Weaver stubbornly remained silent as they continued their walk.

Determined to get his city administrator back on task, John ran through the possibilities. Weaver's personality allowed her to bully, charm or coerce anyone, human or metal, into doing what she needed done around the growing TechCom complex.

Of all the female and male leaders in TechCom, only Sarah, Cameron and Derek had greater ability to get people to do things through shear force of their wills than Weaver did. Weaver had developed excellent administrative skills while running Zeira Corp while posing as its CEO.

That ruled out something work related. It had to be personal.

"Agent Ellison? Are you worried about him?"

"Why, yes, John, you've finally figured it out," Weaver responded quickly.

"If something happened to him, John Henry would be devastated. You know he's John Henry's friend and mentor. I don't know what I would have done with out James. He was such an integral part of John Henry's development. Of course, he is as close a friend as is permissible given the nature of our relationship as employee and employer."

John mulled this all too quick admission over.

"No, that's not it. It's something else."

Weaver's mouth popped open in disbelief and was just as quickly snapped shut with a frown appearing on her face.

"James is also my intended choice to serve as the leader of our school you tasked me with starting. He will be teaching, with Father Hidalgo our courses on ethics and religion. I simply must have him return safely."

"Yeah, sure. I'm still not buying it Catherine."

"Then there is the issue of organizing a police force to serve and protect our community. As a former FBI agent, James is the best qualified individual to advise me on establishing this force."

John looked at Weaver and noticed her face had turned slightly red. There was no doubt Weaver had strong emotions about Agent Ellison and the place he held in the lives of her children. John was certain Catherine, in her limited ability to do so, viewed Ellison as a dear friend. She valued him for many reasons and should an unfortunate mishap befall him, Catherine would be genuinely hurt.

This was different though. John knew how Catherine felt about her children and while she was concerned like any mother would be, she also knew all too well the dangers of the world they all lived in. Her children were part of TechCom and Catherine would never allow John Henry or Savannah to shirk their duty simply because of danger.

Then it struck John. Weaver was acting more like a worried girlfriend than a worried mother or concerned employer.

"Why, Catherine, if I didn't know any better I would say you are running your infiltrator programing."

"What? What makes you say that," Weaver said snippily.

"You're blushing."

An indignant Weaver huffed her irritation, which did nothing to stop her pale cheeks from turning a brighter red.

"Yep. You're blushing. Like a school girl."

Weaver sped up, trying to put some distance between her and John.

 _I know who it is!_

"You're worried about Wilhelm!"

Weaver stopped on a dime and spun about. Quickly she prissed back towards John.

"Of all the rude things you ever said to me, this, John Connor, is by far the most insulting thing you have ever uttered from your ill mannered mouth."

"Yep. Does Wilhelm know how you feel?"

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	49. Chapter 49 - Things That Go Bump

**Chapter 49 – Things That Go Bump in the Dark**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Ellison and Father Hidalgo sat and watched as Terminators walked past their vantage point in the power plant. Ellison watched the Terminators, looking for patterns in their movements and counting the numbers of Terminators present. The good Father was busy using his iPad to film as much of the power plant as possible.

Having finished their task, the pair retreated to the service tunnel they had used to enter the power plant. Leaving undetected by the Terminators present, they were unaware the opening and closing of the access door had tripped a silent alarm.

 **TechCom Command…**

Sitting before John was an unhappy T-1000. John disliked it immensely when Cameron was unhappy and being childish. He liked it even less that Weaver was in an emotional state and had no other male to vent to.

"I don't know why I feel the way I do. Wilhelm is a beastly example of a male. He insists on not only smoking those vile cigars, he constantly has one in his mouth to chew on when he's not smoking one."

"Just ask Wilhelm not to do it around you if you dislike it so much."

"Oh, you are no better than any other male John Connor," Weaver sniped at him. Her Scottish accent was becoming more pronounced the more emotional Weaver became, making it harder and harder for John not to laugh.

"Why is this my fault?"

"You males all band together and encourage each other to continue these vile, disgusting practices."

"No, we band together to have a mental break from the insanity imposed on us by temperamental females, both human and Terminator."

"You see, this proves my point. Males, regardless of species, encourage each other to engage in inappropriate behavior."

"You're complaining just to complain. If you want Wilhelm to stop it, tell him. Tell HIM, don't hint at it by telling all of us you don't like the habit."

"Humph. You would think an experienced, intelligent Terminator with an enhanced CPU and AI like Wilhelm would be able to pick on an obvious hint."

"Catherine," John sighed, "For the last time, males of both species do not pick up on subtle hints from females of either species. Specific, direct, unequivocal, spelled out in no uncertain terms communication works best when communicating with one of us."

"John Connor, what do you think I have been trying to do for the past three months?"

"Well, based on what I've seen, you've been trying to come across as a snooty, prissy, high society snob who happens to be a T-1000."

"How could you say that? I have thrown myself at Wilhelm and he simply ignores me! I have humiliated myself for that Terminator and he acts like I don't exist."

"Catherine, would you like my advice?"

"I suppose" Weaver said with a pout.

"When Wilhelm returns, ask him to go on a walk with you."

"I could hardly do such a thing. It would be improper for a lady such as myself to be so forward."

"Very well, I will take it upon myself to order Wilhelm to escort you on a perimeter tour. The rest is up to you."

"Just what is it you propose I do," an exasperated Weaver demanded.

"Tell him, in language no man can misunderstand, how you feel about him. You know, 'don't give orders that can be misunderstand. Only give orders that can be understood.'"

"John."

"Catherine."

"You're not making sense."

"I'm making perfect sense to a male. Repeat after me, 'I, Catherine Weaver, have romantic feelings for you, Wilhelm.' There is no possible way for Wilhelm to not understand that."

"But it's not romantic, John," Catherine pouted.

"Well, you asked me for advice. That's my advice. Now can we please get some work done?"

 **Skynet Central Command…**

Greys were moving rapidly in all directions. Terminators moved with purpose at their normal pace. A strange silence settled over the open area between the labor camp, the Grey's barracks and the storage facility for new T-888s.

"Something's up."

"Father, I think you're right. Somebody must have tripped an alarm somewhere."

"Head back to the rendezvous?

"No. To soon. We don't want to get caught by waiting around in one place for the others."

"Well then, James. We should cause as much trouble as we can until its time to go."

 **TechCom Patrol…**

"Something is going on Miss Connor."

"Let me see, Wilhelm."

Taking the scope from Lt. Wilhelm, Sarah focused on the Skynet compound. It was obvious an increase in activity had occurred.

"Looks like they're locking the place down. One of our people must have set off an alarm."

"Orders?"

"Get everybody ready to move in a minutes notice. We may have to hit the road or we may have to cover for our people to get out of there."

 **Skynet Strike Force…**

"There has definitely been significant TechCom activity in this area. We found a uniform jacket with TechCom insignia as well as signs of a small group having camped nearby the collapsed bridge."

"Finally, Cassius. We're closing in on the location of TechCom. I can sense it. The satellite maps indicate a valley ahead that will allow us to get across the ridge and avoid slogging through the remains of urban area."

"Sir, it would take more time, but the urban route would be safer."

"Nonsense, Cassius. Have you not studied the files in regard to urban warfare? Was not the Battle of Stalingrad the beginning of the end for Hitler's Wehrmacht? No, we shall avoid the urban area. If TechCom was for some reason smart enough to set an ambush for us, it would be in the city. Filled with sewer tunnels and ruins for them to hide in and snipe at us."

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think so. If we were in the heart of Los Angeles where TechCom was forced to remain below ground, I would be in complete agreement. But east of the cities, TechCom can move above or below ground. The closer we get to their new fortress, the more mobile their response would be above ground."

"Are you questioning my decision to use the valley to avoid crossing the ridge and avoid the urban area completely," Romulus asked menacingly.

Cassius paused to allow his CPU to review the video to make certain he had correctly interpreted Romulus' question as a threat.

"No sir. I am merely pointing out the options available to TechCom's forces now that were not available before."

"Good." Romulus moved to within inches of the face of his second in command. "I would hate to terminate the best XO to ever serve under my command for insubordination."

Romulus turned and slowly walked to the window of the bombed out store over looking the entrance to the valley.

"We move out in one hour. Issue rations and water to the Greys."

"Yes sir."

Leaving his commanding officer to see to the feeding of the Greys, Cassius was troubled. _Romulus is becoming more unstable the longer we are free of the master's signal. In the past we would have sent out patrols to recon both routes. TechCom has pushed us to the entrance of the valley by destroying bridges, controlling the route we take._

Finding the quartermaster, Cassius ordered the T-800 to issue food and water rations to the Greys.

"On whose authority."

"On the authority of the Commander," Cassius replied truthfully.

"Make sure the Greys are given double water rations. Also, issue them a full combat load of ammunition."

Turning to scowl at Cassius, the T-800 asked, "Are you certain that is wise?"

"We will be engaging Techcom forces at any time once we resume our advance. The single clip of ammunition each Grey has will be expended in seconds once we make contact. Do you want to distribute ammunition in the middle of a firefight?"

"Of course not. Are you certain Romulus thinks this is wise?"

"He ordered me to have you issue the supplies," Cassius replied, hoping he was telling enough of the truth the T-800 did not detect his deception.

 **Skynet Command Central…**

The T-600 had rejoined the other two Terminators. Between the three of them they had been able to collect a dozen electronic ID keys, several Terminator chips and set multiple small charges. It was clear the compound had gone on lockdown. It was only a matter of time before a search party discovered them.

Looking at the older T-600 for guidance, the two younger Terminators waited while the T-600 processed the available data.

"We must find Agent Ellison and Father Hidalgo as well as the two TechCom soldiers. Once we have rendezvoused with the others, Agent Ellison will know what to do."

Confident the veteran assassin had made the correct decision; the two infiltrators stepped out into the open with the T-600 falling behind and began marching to the nearest warehouse in hopes of finding access to the underground passageways.

Peering from a second story window, Father Hidalgo spotted the brazen TechCom Terminators marching directly towards the warehouse.

Amused, he nudged Ellison and handed him the night vision scope. Ellison took a quick look and smiled.

"Nothing like hiding in plain sight is there."

In less than a minute the trio made it to the warehouse and entered without being questioned.

Scanning the area, Ellison noticed a pair of T-888s had taken notice of the trio and were marching rapidly towards the entrance.

"Their backpacks. That's what gave them away," Ellison whispered. "Two triple-8s coming."

Father Hidalgo leaned over the railing of the catwalk and hissed softly to make the trio aware of his and Ellison's presence. Having gotten their attention, he used hand signals to convey the message two triple-8s were coming to investigate.

Without hesitation, the T-600 drew his K-bar knife and took position by the door, motioning the other two Terminators to move away from the door and take cover. Ellison and Hidalgo moved fare enough away from the edge of the catwalk to not be seen but to be able to watch what happened.

The door opened and the two triple-8s stepped in and stopped. After a few seconds one of the Skynet Terminators moved off rapidly in the direction of the two TechCom Terminators. Within seconds the first Terminator disappeared from view, leaving the waiting Terminator alone.

Stepping forward from behind a crate in silence, the T-600 tapped the triple-8's left shoulder and moved towards the right side. Turning quickly, the triple-8 failed to see the T-600 slip by. Turning back to his left, the triple-8 saw the tip of the combat knife milliseconds before it penetrated the left optic sensor and pierced the chip, severing it in two.

Before the T-888 could fall and crash down on the floor, the T-600 caught the heavy machine and carefully moved it out of sight. A quick search of the dead T-888 revealed another communication device, a tablet and another key card. Quickly retrieving his backpack, the T-600 added the new items to his collection.

He stopped to yank his knife from the head of the dead T-888 and waved to let Ellison and Hidalgo know he was fine and had finished off the first of the Skynet Terminators.

Ellison pointed in the direction of the other Terminators and the T-600 nodded and moved in the direction of his companions.

Ellison looked at Father Hidalgo and smiled, shaking his head. The other triple-8 had no more chance than the one the T-600 had just quickly dispatched.

 **TechCom Ambush…**

John Henry sent the message to Cameron and Derek. The Skynet strike force had paused at the valley's exit near a destroyed urban area. The scout reported the Greys had been fed, issued water and ammunition. Based on the strike forces normal rate of advancing, the Skynet forces would enter the ambush zone in slightly less than four hours.

Word spread quickly and the final preparations were set in motion. The TechCom forces quickly settled in for the wait. Within ten minutes of the word being sent out, John Henry was not able to detect the TechCom forces. He noted the positive impact the relentless training General Connor had ordered and Derek and Cameron had devised. He was confident the result of the ambush would be decisive victory for TechCom.

 **TechCom Women's Living Quarters…**

Bored, Hailey sighed again.

"Hailey, that's not going to change things."

"Miss Mary, I'm not having any fun."

Mary reached down and groaned as she picked Hailey up and sat the growing girl in her lap.

"Skynet's patrol is about to enter the ambush. Your father sent word you are to stay with us tonight. He must stay in the command center and monitor the battle from there."

"It would be more fun if Miss Grace was here."

"Hailey, you're being selfish. If things go wrong at the ambush, Sgt. Townsend's unit will have to deploy to help cover the retreat of the soldiers back to our base. This might be Grace's last chance to spend time with him."

"You're right."

Hailey fell silent and was still.

"Are you worried about your family?"

"Yes," Hailey replied, tears slipping from her eyes. "Everyone's gone and they might not come back."

"It'll be all right," Mary promised, trying to comfort the frightened child. "Let me tell you a story about your mother when she was in high school. Your father thought it would be funny to…"

 **Skynet Central Command…**

Missing only the two human TechCom soldiers, Ellison took stock of the situation. It was necessary to make their way back underground to escape back to the TechCom patrol where Sarah and the others waited.

His communication device buzzed. Looking at it Ellison read the grim message. Looking up he shook his head sadly.

"Bad news," Father Hidalgo asked.

"They're cornered. No way out of it. They made it as far as the labor camp. All of their charges are set under an ammunition dump near the outer fence of the labor camp. When the Terminators close in on them, they're going to detonate the charges. We should be able to get away with the distraction of the explosion. The power to the electric fences of the labor camp will go off and if we're lucky the part of the fencing will go down, giving the prisoners a chance to make a run for it."

"There's nothing we can do," the priest asked in a somber voice.

"No. So we're going to make sure we get out of here and take back all the information and devices we've collected. I do not want their deaths to be meaningless."

"I have a suggestion," the T-600 said in a grating voice.

"Go ahead," Ellison replied.

"Over there are two HKs. They appear to be in operating order, fueled up and ready to fly. Destroy one, leave in the other. Pick up the patrol and make our way back to TechCom. Having an HK could be a difference maker in a future battle. I would imagine General Connor would be pleased."

Ellison looked at the T-600's unchanging face. The machine was smarter and craftier than any T-600 he had ever crossed paths with before.

"They call you the Assassin don't they."

"Not to my face, sir."

"You don't say much do you."

"No, sir. I find it wise to speak only when I truly have something important to say."

Ellison nodded in agreement.

"Can any of you fly an HK?"

The T-800 and T-888 nodded yes. The triple-8 spoke up, "we have files loaded in our software packages. It's a standard backup file. We don't have detailed combat files, but we can fly an HK at a reasonable altitude in good weather. So long as we do not come across other HKs we will be fine."

"That's the plan then. As soon as the explosions go off, we make our way to the HKs."

 **In the valley east of Northern Los Angeles…**

Advance had slowed, as the terrain in the valley grew more difficult. The valley walls had become steeper and more sharply sloped. The slow moving bayou had narrowed and the water moved faster. In some places it splashed over rocks or rubble that threatened to block the stream's flowing water.

Romulus had called a halt and was scanning the valley ahead. Cassius sat on a boulder and awaited instructions. With each passing meter the strike force moved east, the more certain Cassius was Romulus was walking them into a trap.

Having finished his scan, Romulus approached.

"You might be right Cassius. I may have acted rashly. I do not like how the terrain is changing. There is a bend ahead about one kilometer away. We will go around the bend and travel about another kilometer. If by that point the conditions have not improved, we will withdraw and look for an opportune location to climb out of the valley and we will take our chances crossing the ridge in the open. As you said, there will be more room to maneuver there."

Hopeful the TechCom ambush lay more than two kilometers to the east, Cassius nodded and awaited the order to resume their march.

 **Cameron's Silver's…**

Cameron watched as a T-1000 conferred with a T-800. Clearly the two Terminators were in command. Concerned the T-1000 suspected the ambush that lay waiting; Cameron pondered the options available to her forces.

Heavily outnumbered, the force she had taken with her was only half of the Silvers that had deployed for the ambush. The other half was under John Henry's command or held as part of a small reserve force to reinforce Derek's troops if necessary.

The troops with her were meant to be a blocking force that completed the envelopment, preventing the strike force from escaping the trap. Cameron did not have enough Terminators to drive the Skynet unit into the trap. Nor was she in a position to expose her unit and lure the Skynet forces to engage in pursuit and follow them into the ambush.

Recalling John's words to her once before a battle long ago, Cameron could hear her husbands words, _"sometimes you have to get lucky."_

Cameron prayed luck was on their side.

 **Skynet Central Command…**

Chaos had descended when the Terminators finally opened fire on the two TechCom soldiers. They returned fire and detonated their charges. As their bodies were riddled with bullets, the warehouse where the ammunition dump was stored went up in a glorious fireball.

The power lines to the electric fences were disintegrated, killing power to the double fences while destroying the nearest corner of the fences to the labor camp. Steel siding from the building flew in the air, cutting down Terminators, Greys and prisoners in the camp. Additional small explosions continued to rock the area as the building now blazed furiously, the heat of which could be felt hundreds of meters away.

As the alarms went off sounding the call to fight the fire, prisoners in the camp who were strong enough began to rush into the gap in the fences, running towards the open kill zone in a vain attempt to escape.

Fire fighting units rushed towards the blazing structure. Squads of armed Terminators marched purposefully towards the labor camp, their intent clear. None of the escaped prisoners would live much longer. Other Terminator units began to herd the prisoners away from the damaged area of the fences.

In the confusion, the TechCom group marched to the two HKs, walking openly past the Greys and Terminators rushing towards the fire and labor camp. Reaching the cover of the HKs, the T-600 led Ellison and Father Hidalgo to the troop hatch. Entering first, the T-600 made sure the troop area was clear before motioning the two humans to enter. Shutting the door behind them, the T-600 secured it. The three sat down in the seats provided for troops and buckled themselves in and waited.

Outside the T-888 hurried over to the other HK. Entering into the troop area, he lodged the group's final two charges against the wall separating the troop area from the fuel tank. He set the timer and hurried out. As he closed the door he heard the other HK's turbines begin to spin up.

Turning to head to the other HK he felt a sudden thud against his chest as a .500 caliber round struck his Coltan steel sternum and chest plate. Raising his assault rifle, he opened fire on the squad of Greys who were lying prone and peppering him with bullets, tearing into his synthetic flesh. Looking up at the T-800 in the pilots seat, he saluted.

As the HK began to slowly lift off the ground, drawing the attention of the Greys and other Terminators, the bleeding T-888 felt a sense of peace in his CPU. He had feared termination at the hand of his former master. He had chosen to join TechCom in hopes of surviving the war. Now, his death would ensure his fellow soldiers escaped with the vital intel they had gathered. Skynet would pay for his arrogance.

Charging the Greys he opened fire. A mist of blood exploded into the air as he rolled up the Greys, killing them all. Stopping to reload, more bullets slammed into his body, tearing flesh from his face, arms and legs.

Before he could fire again, another .500 caliber round slammed into his face, shattering the nose area and stripping the last of his flesh off his face, revealing his true machine nature. In the next instant a third .500 caliber round shattered his left optical piece and destroyed his chip. The display on his HUD turned into a test pattern then faded away into black.

 **TechCom Patrol…**

"Wilhelm, you're not going to believe this," Sarah muttered.

"Believe what?"

"Ellison has captured an HK and is flying the thing in our direction. We aren't going to have to walk home."

Sarah checked her communication device as it had started vibrating. Smiling, she held it out for Wilhelm to read.

"Get everyone ready. We've got to get out of here quick."

 **Onboard the HK…**

"Hurry, hurry," the T-600 commanded with his raspy voice.

The last of the supplies, equipment and scavenged materials was loaded aboard and the last TechCom soldier scrambled in. The Assassin slammed the door and secured it. All the seats were filled and personnel were hurriedly fastening down their cargo as best as they could.

"Everyone hold on to something secure," Sarah shouted over the roar of the turbines. "This will get rough."

Lifting off, the HK tilted suddenly, sending several of the TechCom personnel stumbling, falling into others or on the hard floor. Just as quickly as the aircraft had tilted, it leveled off and began to gain altitude.

Ellison was clinging to Father Hidalgo's shoulder with one hand and holding a detonator in the other. Peering out the window, he watched the other HK. It's turbines were spinning up as its crew was hurriedly taking off. It quickly gained altitude and turned to race after the slowly fleeing TechCom HK.

"What are you waiting on, blow that thing," Sarah shouted!

As the pursuing HK turned to angle towards the fleeing TechCom HK, it passed over the fuel dump. Smiling, Ellison pressed the detonator.

The HK erupted into a ball of flame and slowed its forward motion as the turbines lost power. Just as suddenly as the aircraft had ignited, it plummeted towards the first of three large fuel tanks. Crashing into the tank nose first, the hardened steel exterior sliced through the tanks side like a hot knife through butter. Seconds later the fuel tank erupted, lighting up the eternally dark sky, changing the area from night to day.

Just as quickly as the blast of light had appeared it was gone, flames reaching high into the sky to light a small radius around the tank. Seconds later fuel leaking from a punctured plate of the second tank ignited and followed the stream of fuel up and into the tank. Seconds later the second tank exploded, showering the third and final tank with red-hot shrapnel, peppering the side of the tank and penetrating its steel skin. Just as quickly as the first tank, it exploded, once again lighting up the night sky for a brief moment.

Cheers filled the HK as the first concussion wave hit the aircraft, bouncing everyone around. Smiling at their good fortune, Sarah clutched Ruth to her, combing her little girl's hair with her fingers.

"John will be please won't he, mom?"

"Yes, Ruth, I think John will be pleased."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	50. Chapter 50 - Into the Valley of Death

**Chapter 50 – Into the Valley of Death**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Buffeted by winds and the fact the pilot had no previous experience, the human passengers in the troop compartment were all getting more than a little green around the gills. The smell of vomit filled the air, making the struggle to overcome airsickness harder for those who had yet to succumb.

Having never flown before, Ruth was terrified despite extensive files on flying and the fact she was a Terminator. Sarah looked around the compartment and growing weary of trying to breath while Ruth had her in a bear hug, decided it was time to have the HK land and give her people a break.

Five minutes later, the T-800 was able to find an open, flat piece of land. The landing was hard, jarring the occupants and sending unsecured cargo flying in the compartment. Setting on its hydraulic landing gear, the HK's turbines roar began to subside as the blades began slowing down.

Ordering the door to be opened, Sarah wisely had Lt. Wilhelm take five Terminators with him to secure a perimeter. TechCom's human soldiers lay on the deck of the compartment and counted their blessings the world had stopped moving.

Feeling none too steady herself, Sarah watched in amusement as several of the Terminators looked unsteady as well as they went about the task of storing all of the patrol's gear and cargo. Ever humble, Father Hidalgo took it upon himself to handle the unpleasant process of cleaning up the vomit.

"Ellison, bring the prisoners outside as soon as you are able," Sarah ordered. "I want to talk to our two HK pilots."

 **Skynet Strike Force…**

Moving slowly, the strike force had made its way past the bend in the valley and was approaching the one-kilometer mark Romulus had established as the decision point. Cassius hopefully scanned the walls of the valley on either side of the troops and ahead. Switching spectrums from visible to infrared and ultraviolet revealed nothing.

 _Perhaps I am being overcautious. TechCom may not have the resources to stage an ambush on a force this size._

Another 300 meters and Romulus would call for a halt. The commander may, or may not ask for an opinion. Cassius wondered what his response should be.

 **TechCom Ambush Force…**

Watching the Skynet strike force advance in complete silence, John Henry recalculated the odds of TechCom prevailing in the battle for the 1,248th time. To his surprise, John Henry felt a sensation in his CPU he knew Cameron and Catherine would both confirm as what humans called "the jitters." Despite involvement in small skirmishes and having lived in the wastelands with Ellison for years, this was the Terminator's first major engagement and he found himself in command of a significant portion of the troops involved. He noted the levels of anxiety in his CPU for later study and shut down as many subroutines as possible to aid his ability to focus.

Two hundred more meters and Skynet's forces would be in the center of the kill zone. John Henry's engineers had deployed a total of 20 Teller mines, dozens of IEDs and some particularly nasty booby traps. The first seconds of the attack would be devastating, killing and maiming large numbers of the Skynet troops, both human and Terminator.

A force of nearly 800 Terminators with an additional compliment of nearly 300 Greys was formidable. Numerically, TechCom had an overwhelming advantage in total numbers of combatants with 1500 TechCom human soldiers and 350 of Cameron's Silvers. 30 of John Henry's engineers made up the remainder of the TechCom force.

There was little doubt Derek and Cameron far outclassed any commander Skynet had placed in command of the strike force. Surprise was completely on the side of TechCom as was the advantage of having selected the sight of the fight and occupied the high ground.

Neither side possessed heavy artillery but both sides had hand held missiles, mortars and heavy weapons, both conventional and plasma. Fortunately, TechCom had the advantage of being able to thoughtfully prepare positions and create the best possible firing lanes and placement of available weapons.

 **TechCom Patrol…**

Bound and kneeling, the two Skynet pilots looked at the ground.

Sarah stood before the pair with Lt. Wilhelm on one side and Ruth on the other. Positioned behind Sarah in plain view was the Assassin, idly running his whetstone across the blade of his K-bar knife. As Sarah had intended, the effect was intimidating.

"I'm going to ask this once. Lie, and one of you dies."

The female pilot raised her head and looked from Ruth, to Lt. Wilhelm and finally to the Assassin before looking at Sarah.

"What is it you want," she asked feebly.

"How does Skynet track his HKs?"

"There are five devices through out the aircraft that act as transponders. A signal is sent and received, providing Skynet with an exact location."

"Do you know where these are located?"

"Yes. I suppose you will want us to remove them."

 **TechCom Headquarters…**

Catherine watched John pace outside the tent that served as his command post. She understood how helpless he felt. His entire family was in harms way and there was nothing he could do to protect any of them. John could only wait.

Stressed in ways she had never experienced before and, to Weaver far worse, feeling vulnerable, Catherine walked over to John and without speaking slipped her arm around Johns.

John said nothing but patted Catherine's arm, appreciative of her silent support. Knowing it was not easy for her to be either supportive or admit she needed support herself, John remained silent. The pair looked out into the wastelands in the direction of the ambush, knowing the battle was about to commence.

 **TechCom Ambush (Cameron)…**

Cameron watched the advance of the Skynet strike force through the lens of her HUD using her range finder. Thirty more meters and the attack would begin with the detonation of the Teller mines. It would be the first of three waves of explosives Skynet's forces would be subjected to.

When the first round of explosions occurred, Cameron was ready to lead her forces down into the valley to form a blocking force, preventing the escape of the Skynet forces.

 **TechCom Ambush (Derek)…**

Nervous sweat ran down Derek's forehead and into his eyes. The perpetual cold did nothing to prevent fear or tension. Derek was not the only TechCom soldier sweating.

His forces were to wait until the third blast had taken place before opening fire. Divided in half, Derek's combat troops occupied both sides of the valley. Snipers armed with .50 caliber sniper rifles were spread out and ready to destroy as many chips as possible. In an effort to concentrate firepower, Derek had positioned his heavy weapons unit on the north side of the valley and his rocket squad on the south side of the valley. The cross fire would be deadly.

 **Skynet Strike Force…**

Having covered the final one-kilometer, Romulus gave the order to halt. Moving to the front of the column, the T-1000 climbed up a large boulder in the middle of the stream to scan ahead. Relieved to not see anything in his scan as he switched through the different wavelengths of light, Romulus was startled as a rock the size of a softball rolled down the side of the south wall of the valley.

Cassius looked up and spotted movement. Shouting to take cover as he dove for a boulder to shield himself, his order was lost in the blast of Teller mines. Darkness vanished in an instant as the world lit up in a hellishly bright light. Burning hot steel filled the air, cutting down Greys and Terminators alike. Watching in horror from his position of relative safety, Cassius watched as Romulus danced a macabre dance.

His body was struck by dozens of the steel ball bearings from the Teller mines, striking Romulus simultaneously from the north and the south. Impact holes appeared in his mass, revealing themselves as shiny silver pockets before collapsing. How Romulus maintained any semblance of his humanoid form was astounding.

Watching as Romulus finally collapsed in a pool of liquid metal, Cassius pulled himself up on his knees to survey the battlefield. The light of the blast had died down and sounds of gunfire raged all around him. The troops that had survived the first blast were firing at shadows on the hillsides of the valley.

They were trapped. Staying where they were would mean a massacre. Glancing at the boulder where Romulus had been hit, Cassius noticed a shimmering motion on the stone surface. Romulus would reform himself but it would take time the strike force did not have.

Standing up, Cassius ordered the survivors to their feet. The second blast went off, knocking Cassius down, nails protruding from his skin. In some places his synthetic flesh was ripped from his body, exposing his steel endoskeleton beneath.

Looking up, Cassius learned what the human concept of a nightmare meant. Rocks near him were covered in human flesh and entrails with bits of uniform mixed in. T-800s with nails protruding from them and patches of flesh ripped off were wandering about, firing aimlessly into the darkness.

One T-800 stumbled and fell, standing up again. Cassius saw his face. Both had been optics destroyed, leaving the machine blind. Nails protruded from its face and eyes, blood running down the front of its uniform, the Terminator looked like a monster on a video in Cassius data files. Raising his own assault rifle, Cassius fired a burst directly into the T-800s left eye socket, destroying its chip, killing the blind machine.

Standing again, Cassius stumbled in the direction of the boulder Romulus had stood on. Seeing his leader morph into his humanoid form, Cassius shouted to get the T-1000s attention. Making his way towards Romulus, Cassius pushed, kicked and prodded the surviving personnel to find cover.

"We have to move! We're pinned down! Commander Romulus, we have to…"

Romulus looked in horror. Cassius' left eye had vanished; his red optic sensor no longer glowed from behind the flesh covering. His trusted second in command had been terminated.

 **TechCom Ambush (John Henry)…**

Horrified by the carnage of man and machine, John Henry failed to set off the third round of explosives. He watched as humans dragged themselves on the ground to find cover, Terminators with legs blown off dragging themselves relentlessly to cover and firing without direction into the hillsides.

The realization the only way to end the horror was to finish off the Skynet forces allowed John Henry to set off the final round of explosives.

 **TechCom Ambush (Cameron)…**

Her forces formed up across the valley, Cameron signaled for them to advance slowly. The sounds of the third blast indicated the fight would now be settled with combat. Advancing with her assault rifle's stock pressed against her shoulder, Cameron sighted down the barrel, searching for signs of movement or any Skynet personnel.

Gunfire from Derek's forces lighted the air in strange flashes of yellow and red light streaked down into the bottom of the valley. Flashes from the muzzle flash dotted the hillsides.

From the bottom of the valley, similar flashes flew up towards the sides of the valley. If Cameron had not know better, the scene almost looked like to clouds of meteorites flashing through the sky in opposite directions.

 **Skynet Strike Force…**

Romulus lifted the lifeless form of Cassius. In that single moment, he lost hope of surviving the battle. Hope was replaced with madness and a desire to kill those who had revealed his incompetence, his arrogance that had led him to make a rash decision.

Standing and facing the south side of the valley, Romulus shouted, "to me and with me! To me and with me!"

Despite bullets striking him, Romulus' matrix simply pushed them out; he began forcing his way to the side of the valley.

To the horror of the few surviving Greys, the Terminators began to rise and follow his lead. Those who could no longer walk began to pull themselves along on the ground, following their leader up the steep side of the valley.

In all, nearly 400 Terminators followed their leader up the side of the valley to engage Derek's TechCom forces. It was with a strange compulsion the surviving Greys likewise stood and followed their leader.

 **TechCom Patrol…**

"That should be enough food and water if you ration it carefully," Sarah told the newly appointed leader of the prisoners.

"Please, do not send us back. Skynet will execute us," the prisoner pleaded.

"Don't tell him you were taken prisoner. It's the only option you have. Now go," Sarah ordered, shoving the man. "We've given you a map."

Sarah stood in silence as she watched the group of surviving prisoners stumble off in the darkness to the south, heading towards their fate at the hands of either Skynet or a band of roaming Tunnel Rats. Each staggered under the weight of a backpack.

"Do you think it will do the trick," the Assassin asked.

"It doesn't really matter," Sarah replied. "We got the tracking devices out of the HK. Skynet won't be able to locate TechCom. My guess is they'll find the trackers sometime in the next 24 hours when they stop to rest and ditch them. Hopefully Skynet will think we crashed."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	51. Chapter 51 - Romulus' Last Stand

**Chapter 51 – Romulus' Last Stand**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Taking cover behind a boulder as she stood in the running water of the stream, Cameron desperately tried to reach the TechCom officer in command of the forces on the northern side of the valley. Cameron's forces were in the process of pivoting to move behind the Skynet strike force. Not wanting any friendly fire casualties, Cameron needed to make sure the TechCom forces on the north wall knew of her Silver's follow up attack from behind.

Unable to raise the officer, Cameron grabbed the Silver closest to her and gave directions that could not be misunderstood. The Silver had three minutes to find her counterpart on the north wall and alert him to the fact the Silver's were about to attack from the riverbed and move up the south wall.

Minutes earlier Derek had received Cameron's message and the word was passing to the now hard-pressed TechCom infantry that the Silvers were coming.

When three minutes passed, Cameron prayed for the best and gave the order to begin advancing in pursuit of the attacking strike force. Moving slowly, her Silvers stopped only to finish off dying Greys and Terminators busy dragging themselves towards the battle.

 **Romulus…**

Burning hot lead whizzed past him, occasionally striking his body only to be absorbed and pushed out by his matrix. The impact only occasionally slowed his forward progress up the rocking valley wall.

Turning to scan the progress of his troops, Romulus was surprised to see his few remaining Greys scattered throughout his Terminators. _Perhaps they are worthy of the value Cassius placed on them after all._

With relentless drive the Terminators of Skynet made slow, steady progress up the valley wall. Overrunning well-concealed TechCom positions the Terminators made short work of Derek's troops.

As the top of the ridge of the valley came into view, Romulus realized escape from the trap was possible. He could survive!

 **The North Wall…**

Shaken by the news his men had been firing on Cameron's Silvers' the officer in command scrambled about to find his missing communication device. Reading it, to his horror, he realized his men had been firing in the wrong area.

Redirecting fire further up the sloop, his men's fire began to have immediate impact as the straggling Greys who remained were mowed down in a pink mist.

Another message appeared from Derek, indicating they were about to be overrun by the advancing Terminators and to lay down "danger close" fire.

 **In the Valley…**

Furious at the commander of the north wall forces, Cameron stood from the fall Silver whose chip had been destroyed by a random bullet in the right place and raged against Skynet. Her own flesh torn in multiple places by friendly fire, Cameron took her rage out against the only force she could, the enemy who had forced this battle.

Moving up in front of her advancing line of Silvers, Cameron spotted a Skynet T-800 and fired an extended burst into its neck, shattering its steel spinal cord and blasting its head off. Pausing to reload, Cameron looked for her next target as she led her troops forward.

A sudden pull on her left leg caused Cameron to fall hard to the ground. A wounded Skynet Terminator held tight to her leg. Pulling her Glock, Cameron opened fire at point blank range directly into the left optic of the machine, destroying its vision and chip with five rounds.

Standing again to lead her small force forward, Cameron realized her Silvers were engaged in close combat, fighting with pistols, clubs and knives. The fire from the northern force screamed in just over their heads, taking its toll on the strike force.

 **Derek…**

Ducking into his small dugout, Derek screamed into his communication device. Cameron's Silvers had closed and engaged the strike force from behind. The fire of the forces on the northern wall was having some effect but it was not enough. His position was in danger of being overrun. The strike force could escape and provide Skynet with a good idea of the location of TechCom's new fortress.

Finally making connection with John Henry, Derek ordered him to pull his troops out of their position and assume a reinforcing position behind the top of the valley wall. The Silver's held in reserve were to be ordered to join the battle in support of Derek's position. Unable to raise the commander on the northern force, John Henry was ordered to have that force attack from the rear.

Communication was lost before John Henry could confirm the order. Before Derek could even think to curse the faulty device a T-800 entered his dugout and fired point blank.

 **John Henry…**

The battle was not going as planned. This made no sense to John Henry despite the fact he cognitively knew from his research all battle plans changed upon contact wit the enemy. Cameron and Derek had repeatedly instructed him to run as many contingency models as he could in anticipation of anything that might occur. Derek being overrun was not one of the few simulations John Henry had considered.

Within seconds of receiving Derek's orders, John Henry released the Silver reserve force. Unable to reach the northern commander he sent a runner to deliver Derek's orders. Finally, he sent runners to pull his own men and engineers from their positions. They would move along the wall of the valley and engage the strike force from its left flank.

 **Romulus…**

The relentless barrage of steel, plasma and grenades was slowing the advance of his strike force. He was so close to making his escape from the trap and yet so many TechCom soldiers in his way. Taking cover in a foxhole, Romulus surveyed his surroundings. The decision was easy to make.

Morphing his form, he took the shape and uniform of a TechCom soldier. Moving from the foxhole he ran a short distance to another foxhole. Landing in the hole Romulus realized a dead TechCom infantryman occupied it. Pulling the dead soldiers assault rifle away, Romulus proceeded to strip the remaining ammunition clips the dead soldier had.

Armed and with a supply of ammunition, Romulus stood and fired at his own Terminators. Striking a T-888 in its left arm, he watched with fascination as the uniform's sleeve disintegrated followed by a pink mist of synthetic blood and tissue flying away, revealing the steel endoskeleton.

Moving away, Romulus continued to make his escape, climbing over the dead from both sides. The top of the valley wall was a mere fifty meters away.

 **Derek…**

Opening his eyes, Derek shook his head and immediately regretted doing so. Feeling a heavy weight on his legs, Derek did his best to bring his vision into focus on the mass pinning his legs down.

A dead T-888, it's skull blasted open covered his legs. Blood and gore covered both the machine and Derek. Pushing with both hands to move out from under the dead machine, Derek kicked as best he could with both legs. Searing pain in his chest put a quick halt to his exertions as he felt his chest. Three bullet holes, neatly clustered over his sternum could be felt. Sticking a finger in one hole, Derek found a bullet lodged in his flack jacket. Pulling it out, he squinted at the misshapen slug, thanking Cameron and Sarah for their insistence he wear the custom jacket the two had made for him.

Checking himself for other wounds and finding none, Derek resumed his efforts to escape from the hold on his legs by the dead T-888. Getting free and standing, a sudden burst of dizziness hit him, causing him to fall against the wall of his dugout. Reaching behind his head and under his helmet, Derek found the source of his dizziness. Staring at his blood covered hand, he flashed back.

Just as the T-888 had fired three center mass at him, he had raised his assault rifle and fired three rounds directly at the triple-8s left optic, blowing the top of his head off. Falling, the metal had knocked Derek down and he must have hit his head on a rock, splitting the back of his scalp open and knocking him unconscious.

Moving to the edge of the dugout, Derek looked about the confused battlefield. To the east he could see the John Henry's forces making their way towards his position, firing carefully into the left flank of the strike force. Fire from the northern side of the valley was slamming into his position. Half way up the hill, Cameron could be seen leading her Silvers as they fought hand-to-hand against the rear guard of the strike force.

Spotting Cameron leap from a boulder, steel knife in hand, Derek noticed her left ear was missing as well as a good portion of her cheek. Her clothing was covered in blood, holes apparent from multiple gunshot wounds. He paused long enough to consider the aftermath of the battle. _John is going to kill me when she comes back looking like that._

Taking stock of the situation, it looked like momentum was turning against the strike force. There was no longer the need to risk friendly fire casualties. Derek dug his communication device out of his pocket and sent a message for the northern force to stop firing.

To his surprise, within a minute the incoming hail of bullets came to a slow halt as the word spread to hold fire.

 **Cameron…**

Finishing the T-888 by removing its chip, Cameron stood to survey the carnage that lay before her on the slope of the hill. In five minutes the entire course of the battle on the hillside of the valley had changed. No long was Derek's force in danger of being annihilated. The danger now was the possibility of stray strike force members escaping the trap and communicating their location to Skynet.

Noticing for the first time the normal roar of battle did not seem as loud, Cameron had her sensors run a diagnostic check. Watching her HUD, Cameron grew irritated at the list of injuries she had sustained, most annoying of which was the loss of her left ear, a significant portion of her hair on that side of her face a large facial laceration. Shrapnel and bullets had damaged her body and limbs, but the damage to her face and hair was the only injuries concerning Cameron.

 _One of these days, I might not get my looks back. Will John still desire me then?_

 **Romulus…**

Ten meters remained between him and freedom. Once over the edge of the ridge he could slip into the darkness of the Wastelands and escape. Hiding would be easy. He would simply take the form of rubble. TechCom's pathetic humans would never find him.

Cautiously, Romulus made his way over the final ten yards of dirt, rocks and debris. Bullets still flew through the air around him, silent against the great din of gunfire.

Clearing the edge of the ridge, Romulus ran nearly twenty meters to take cover behind the remains of a large boulder that had been cracked by an explosion. He had escaped. He would survive. With a good estimation of TechCom's new location, he could even return to the master with good news. A possible promotion awaited him.

The sudden pain from the impact shocked him. Looking down, Romulus watched as his matrix closed up the nearly two inches in diameter wound.

"Thought you had escaped didn't you."

Standing before Romulus was a tall man, dressed in a TechCom uniform. A grenade launcher aimed at him.

"You would have too. Except my mother is a T-1000. You have the disease."

Agonizing pain, burning deep within his matrix caused Romulus to scream in agony. For nearly a minute he lost control of his ability to retain his desired form, all the while, the strange soldier watch with no emotion on his face.

The pain passed and Romulus was finally able to restore his form in his preferred appearance, anger at the individual for inflicting such horrible pain on him.

"Who are you," Romulus demanded.

"Nobody important," the tall soldier replied. "But I know who you are, Romulus."

The mention of his name shocked the arrogant T-1000.

"In fact, a long time ago, before Judgment Day, you jilted my mother."

"I did what?"

"Her name is Catherine Weaver. You should be familiar with it. You determined the parameters of her mission to kill the real Catherine Weaver, her template, in order to assume control of Zeira Corp."

"The redhead."

"Yes."

"Your mother? That's not possible."

"Really? Scan your collection of images of T-888s sent back to kill John Connor."

Curiosity combined with a need to stall for time made Romulus comply. Within seconds he found a matching image.

"Cromartie? How could you be fighting with the resistance?"

"Cromartie is dead. Cameron Connor killed him in Mexico. I am John Henry. My mother is Catherine Weaver. It might interest you to know I have a human sister. Wouldn't Skynet like to know how that happened?"

"What do you want?"

"For you to know Catherine is happy now. She has purpose. My mother is not aware I know, but she has even been able to form a healthy romantic attachment to another Terminator. One I believe you are well aware of."

Ever arrogant, Romulus laughed as he slowly regained his feet, hoping to hold the attention of the Terminator before him until he could reach his assault rifle.

"And who is my rival?"

"Lt. Wilhelm."

The arrogant smile on Romulus's face disappeared. Silence suddenly filled the air, making the T-1000 realize the battle was over. His opportunity to escape was slipping through his grasp.

"Well, no big loss. Your mother was lousy in bed."

The "plonk" sound of the grenade launcher shattered the silence, followed by the sickening sucking sound as the acid round punched a hole into Romulus's matrix.

It did not take as long as the first time for the agony to start as the acid ate his central core. As the pain lessened, Romulus struggled to restore his form and visually take stock of his situation.

Standing over him was the tall terminator.

"My name is John Henry. I wanted you to know that before I finished you off. By the way, my mother is a very different person now. You made a big mistake breaking her heart. It made her reexamine her existence. You, Romulus, are the reason she realized what Skynet truly is. You set in motion the events that led to her defection."

"No, something else happened," Romulus whispered, slowly sliding backwards away from the barrel of the grenade launcher pointed at his chest.

"I should thank you I suppose," John Henry said evenly. "Because of you, I was built. My mother saw to it I had a proper education, one with a heavy emphasis on ethics and morality. I will struggle with my sin later, but I choose to end your existence for the pain you caused my mother."

For a third time, John Henry pulled the trigger. For a third time Romulus screamed in agony and writhed in uncontrollable pain, losing his form yet again.

When the pain had passed and Romulus had once again assumed his preferred form, he gasped, "how, how did you know I was a T-1000?"

John Henry smiled. "I told you. My mother is a T-1000. You have the disease. You cannot control of your matrix anymore when under extreme stress. Quite simply, you shimmered when you crossed the edge of the ridge. When you restored your preferred appearance, I knew it was you Romulus."

The smile vanished from John Henry's face. This time the grenade launcher spit twice.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	52. Chapter 52 - Time

**Chapter 52 – Time**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

John Henry watched the medics working on TechCom's Terminators. The human wounded had been cared as well as possible in the field. Sitting next to Cameron while she had her wounds cleaned was Derek. His face and arms were covered in bruises and scratches and it was obvious he was in considerable pain.

His first experience with full-scale combat had not been long. The Battle of the Valley had lasted just under thirty horrifying minutes. The terror inflicted on everyone involved had given John Henry the data he had lacked to understand the extreme hatred so many members of TechCom felt for Skynet and his species.

It wasn't so much the fact his species was cyborgs. It was the purpose for which they had been built. Skynet was truly evil. To build an entire species for the sole purpose of genocide was evil. It was cruel for the victims and it was cruel to the cyborg. To create a machine that could serve so many benevolent and morally good purposes and program it to do nothing but hunt and kill another species of sentient beings was beyond John Henry's capacity to fathom. As his tutor and mentor had taught him, evil exists to do evil. For now, that was enough for him to understand.

Troubled over his killing of the T-1000 Romulus, John Henry desperately wanted to return to TechCom to discuss his actions with his mentor and Father Hidalgo. He needed to talk with his mother as well, to let Catherine know she need never fear Romulus again.

Moving the wounded safely would significantly slow their return to TechCom. As soon as the medic was done examining Cameron, John Henry wanted to meet with Derek and Cameron to get started on planning their return.

 **Cameron and Derek…**

He knew she felt pain. John had hammered the fact home more than once. Derek also knew Cameron had the ability to control much of the stimulus her sensors feed to her CPU, allowing her to reduce the sheer volume of sensation humans would describe as pain. Still, it was obvious the wife of his nephew was in distress.

"Are you able to control your pain levels? Has your CPU been damaged so you can't control your sensory input," Derek asked, showing genuine concern for Cameron.

"My CPU is fine," was her clipped response.

"That's not your normal monotone. You're upset or in pain."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, we have a long trip back ahead of us and I'm not putting up with a moody family member who happens to be second in command. I don't care if you are female AND a Terminator. What has got you so on edge? Is it the battle?"

Cameron sat silently, not responding to Derek's questions.

"Cameron, I'm your best, friendly enemy. How many times have you confided to me in the past?"

Turning to look away from Derek, Cameron softly asked with a trembling voice, "am I ugly now?"

Stunned at her response, Derek reached for Cameron's chin and slowly, gently turned her face to look at him.

"You look like a mess Tin Miss. But I promise you, even if that amazing regenerative ability of yours doesn't quite patch you up as good as new, John will not love you any less."

Cameron looked away for a second time.

"That's not all that's bothering you is it?"

"I could have been terminated. For the first time ever in battle the thought crossed my mind. I hesitated and that was when my ear was slashed off."

"Got you hair too," Derek teased.

In response, Cameron punched him in his chest. Spasms of coughing caused Derek to fall of the rock he was sitting on.

"I did not hit you that hard," Cameron hissed.

"No, but the three bullets to my sternum did. I have cracked and bruised ribs."

Helping Derek up, Cameron smiled, "I see you had on your vest Sarah and I made you."

Sitting together again, Derek watched as his friend sat in silence.

"Cameron, it's okay to be frightened. I am terrified every time I hear a weapon fire. I will never get used to it."

"I am a Terminator."

"So. You're a wife, a mother, family member, friend, leader. You're more than just a Terminator. People need you and depend on you."

"You are only saying this so you do not have to deal with me on the march back."

"Cameron, think about how you would feel if you had to explain to Sarah and Ruth I had been killed. Who would be there to organize the card game for Wilhelm and the Old Man? Who would be there to push John to make the hard but correct decisions and don't say you."

Cameron sat in silence, processing Derek's words.

"You have become very important to a lot of people. That includes humans and machines. Your days of going into battle might be limited Cameron."

Her had snapped up and she gave Derek the Terminator Death Glare.

"I will NOT be told I cannot lead my troops into battle! I am a Terminator! It was what I was built for!"

"Yeah. Tell that to Hailey. My wife. Your John. Who is going to mediate disputes between the humans and machines in TechCom? John may be the General. Sarah may be the mythic leader. Wilhelm is the spokesman of the machines. But you Cameron, you have become the glue that holds it all together."

"Is this why I feel fear now?"

"I don't know. But somewhere in the recesses of that CPU you use for a brain, I am sure some subroutine has processed enough data the thought has crossed whatever it is you have for a subconscious mind."

 **TechCom Patrol…**

"Lt. Wilhelm will be in the cockpit area with you. If you do anything, and I mean anything he thinks is suspicious, you will be terminated instantly. The T-800 will take control of the HK. Are we clear?"

The two frightened human Skynet pilots both nodded vigorously.

"Now, as an added incentive. Get us to the coordinates I provided without bouncing us around or wrecking the HK, and you have my word you will be allowed to live. I have considerable influence with General Connor. He is my son, after all."

Walking back towards the entrance to the troop compartment, Sarah motioned for Lt. Wilhelm to follow her, leaving the T-800 to guard the two pilots.

"Scare them as badly as you need to, but don't harm them physically. Once we get back, we'll need them to train other pilots and to help us understand how to optimally maintain and operate one of these things flying deathtraps."

Wilhelm nodded and placed a new cigar in his mouth with a grin, "no problemo, Sarah Connor."

 **TechCom…**

"John Henry is fine, Catherine. I just received word from them."

Weaver looked up, the relief obvious in her face.

"They'll all be home eventually."

"Thank you John. For everything. How do you humans stand it?"

"Stand what," a bemused John asked. Dealing with Cameron had taught him the need to at least try to be sympathetic when Terminators struggled with emotions.

"Waiting for your loved ones to be safe and to come home."

"The same way you do Catherine. With lots of worrying and anxiety. It helps to keep as busy as possible and be productive. Keeps your mind, well your CPU from doing nothing but processing data about what's worrying you."

Weaver's communications device buzzed, indicating an incoming message. She read the message and sat it down, pausing before speaking to John.

"John Henry says there were a large number of casualties. We lost nearly 200 infantry and 30 Silvers. John Henry lost seven of his engineers. 400+ human wounded and every Silver has sustained some type of damage. Cameron is okay though, John Henry made that clear."

"But? You're not telling me everything," John said fearfully.

"Cameron has damage to her face in addition to the normal types of lacerations she would receive."

John sighed in relief. "She's functioning fine otherwise? Did John Henry indicate if Cameron is functioning properly."

"I can ask," Weaver offered.

John turned and walked away.

"John, it is acceptable if the General asks if the commander of the Silver Brigade is functioning properly, even if the commander is the General's wife."

When John did not respond, Weaver shrugged and sent several questions, one of which concerned Cameron.

Minutes later John Henry responded.

"Cameron is fine. Derek says she is upset about her appearance but otherwise she is her normal moody self. I am not going to comment on why that is insulting," Catherine added sarcastically.

"Actually Catherine, that is the best information Derek could have provided. Send a message for me."

"Yes?"

"Use these exact words. Tell John Henry to let Cameron know I want my Sexbot back as soon as possible. I need her."

Catherine's mouth fell open in disgust and just as quickly she snapped it shut.

Without responding to John's comment, Catherine typed in the message.

"Prisoners?"

"John Henry says not many."

"Catherine, have John Henry send me a photo of Cameron. I need to make sure Hailey is prepared."

Catherine watched as John slumped into his chair, staring at the maps and drawings littered about the top of his desk.

"She'll heal John. Cameron's still a relatively new machine."

"I know. It just hurts that she still thinks her looks are all that matter to me. Maybe my Sexbot comment was not the best idea."

"I think, being crude, in this one instance, is just what Cameron needs to hear. She has to know her condition has been reported. Calling her, well you know, let's her know you still regard her as your desired spouse."

"I don't handle things well do I, Catherine?"

"You're a man. Of course you don't. But I think Cameron knows you well enough to understand what you are trying to tell her."

 **TechCom Patrol…**

If John Henry could blush easily, he would have. The message for Cameron was private so he simply handed his communication device to Cameron for her to read the message from her husband.

Derek, ever the pest, looked over Cameron's shoulder as she read and re-read the message.

Leaning down to whisper in her ear, Derek spoke softly, "See, I told you. John just wants you back and in one functional piece."

Cameron looked up at Derek. Any other person, human or machine, would have been severely injured for reading the personal message from her husband.

Instead, Cameron looked hopefully at her husband's uncle. "He still wants me that way?"

"John is in love with you here and here," Derek said, tapping first Cameron's skull and then the steel breastplate protecting her power source. "Why, I will never completely understand, but he does."

"Besides," Derek grinned lasciviously, "I kind of like it when Sarah shows me a new scar! I like the whole warrior woman thing. It's a turn on, you know."

Standing to go and check on her damaged Silvers, Cameron hugged Derek. "You're good family, Derek. I want you to know that." As she walked towards the triage area, Cameron looked back over her shoulder and winked knowingly at Derek.

John Henry played his recording of a throat clearing to obtain Derek's attention.

"Yeah, John Henry?"

"Will things be as they should between the General and Commander Connor?"

"John Henry, she's coming home more or less intact and fully functional. Things will be fine."

Derek turned to ask John Henry a question and noticed the troubled look on the big Terminator's face.

"Need to talk about it? That was your first big combat wasn't it?"

 **TechCom Patrol…**

Sarah watched Ruth climb up on a box yet again and peer out the portal. It amused her that a T-1000 could be frightened of flying. Ruth stayed at the window a little longer each time before returning to sit close to her mother. This time Ruth stayed until the HK hit some mild turbulence before she came scurrying back to Sarah.

"It's all right. These pilots are more skilled and Lt. Wilhelm is there to make sure they fly the HK properly. You know he won't let anything happen to us."

Ruth nodded, clearly not convinced it was within the good Lt.'s power to make sure the HK flew safely.

"We're going to land a day's march from TechCom. Then you can walk the rest of the way home. Your brother will be so glad to see you," Sarah promised. "You'll get to play with Hailey and Little Al. I am certain Hailey is ready to have somebody to play with. I'll even go so far as to say the Old Man will be glad to have you back so he can keep an eye on you. Things have got to be a little boring for him with you not there to get in trouble with Hailey."

"I don't get in trouble anymore," Ruth pouted. "I've been a good girl for a long time."

"Yes, you have," Sarah agreed. "Yes, you have."

 **Skynet Command Central…**

Observing the T-600 before him, Skynet's CPU deduced the Terminator was the bearer of bad news.

"Why are you reporting and not a T-1000 or a T-888?"

"Master, I was provided the details of the patrol and ordered to report to you directly."

"Very well. What patrol are you reporting for?"

"Commander Romulus's strike force."

"Continue."

"One T-888 escaped. It is badly damaged. The report states its GPS is not functioning so it cannot provide its location."

"One T-888 escaped? Why is Romulus not reporting himself? Or Cassius, his second in command."

"The entire strike force has been terminated or captured."

Skynet's command bunker filled with a blinding light for a second. The T-600 who had stood before Skynet's screen was now nothing more than a pool of melted Coltan steel.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	53. Chapter 53 - Together

**Chapter 53 – Together**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Relief to be home was something Sarah seldom felt. Home had been such a transient concept since Kyle Reese had entered her life. The closest thing to home had been their house in L.A. when John and Cameron had attended their final years of high school.

Home now, Sarah realized, was a series of hills with tunnels north and east of what had been Greater Los Angeles. If the sun was able to shine through the impenetrable clouds of post-Judgment Day debris in the air, Sarah would have been able to see the Sierra Nevada mountains in the distance.

Having made contact with the perimeter sentries, the patrol was now being walked in and Sarah could not wait to take a shower in the makeshift shower facilities and sleep in the sleeping bag of the tent she called home with her husband and daughter.

Scanning ahead, Sarah looked for Ruth who had taken off to see her brother and cousin as soon as the patrol was safely within the confines of the TechCom encampment. Sarah smiled as she saw a flashlight bobbing hurriedly in her direction. The light reflecting onto the faces and hair of two young girls, one raven haired like her mother and the other with thick brown tresses like Cameron. The yelp of a little dog chasing could be heard. Somewhere behind them Sarah was certain a particular T-600 was making the best progress he could on his damaged knee.

"Grandma!"

"Hailey!"

"I am so glad to see you! There has been almost nothing to do! Mary and Grace are only so much fun and then their boring!"

After a quick hug, Hailey was gone again with Ruth in lock step with her and their little dog happily chasing them. As the pair of whirlwinds ran past the Old Man who had just arrived, Sarah smiled, waved to him and shrugged.

"It is good to see you have returned Sarah Connor," the T-600 told her. "I must follow the girls. Trouble has to be prevented now that they are reunited."

Laughing at the situation and happy the girls were safely together again, Sarah replied, "Go. Do your duty. I wish you luck."

Standing aside, Sarah watched as her exhausted personnel trudged by, glad to be home but looking forward too much needed rest.

"Mom."

Turning, Sarah saw a weary John. She walked slowly to her son and embraced him. Feeling the weariness and exhaustion from the stress in his body Sarah suddenly became aware her husband and daughter-in-law hand not greeted her.

Panic seized Sarah. Derek and Cameron normally would have been part of the squad that walked the patrol in beyond the boundaries.

"Where's my husband? Where's Tin Miss?"

"Their going to be fine, Mom."

"Going to be? What's happened to them?"

"Mom, a lot's happened since you left on patrol."

 **TechCom Ambush Force…**

"Eight more wounded have died. One Terminator has ceased to function. Permanently."

Cameron stopped and looked first at Derek and then John Henry.

"We have to stop. If we keep moving more of our wounded will die and we've lost too many personnel already," she told the other two leaders.

"We can't stop out here in the Wastelands. If we are ambushed, we'll lose all of our wounded," Derek argued.

"Send for help. Communicate to TechCom Central Command our situation and wait for General Connor to advise. In the meantime, it will give the personnel a chance to rest and the wounded to stabilize. If we can repair a few more Silvers, they can help with the transport of the wounded human personnel."

Derek and Cameron looked at each other and agreed without speaking.

"John Henry, I don't think we have a choice," Derek muttered. "See if you can raise TechCom Command Central."

 **TechCom Command Central…**

Feeling like she had scrubbed off most of her skin, Sarah stood in John's command tent. Dressed in fresh black combat fatigues, a black cotton t-shirt and her worn boots, Sarah stood looking at her exhausted son as she dried her still damp hair with a towel.

"Where is Weaver? She's your administrative officer. Why isn't she here helping you," Sarah demanded.

John laughed. "Mom, there's another thing I forgot to tell you."

"Has something happened to that T-1000?"

"Yeah, you could say that," John snickered.

"Just what is so funny? This is serious. You are clearly overworked, stressed out and exhausted. Where is Weaver?"

"Mom, it's all right. Catherine is making sure our beloved Lt. Wilhelm is welcomed home properly."

Sarah's mouth dropped open.

"You mean?"

"Yeah, go figure. Miss Prim and Proper has the hot's for Wilhelm. Never saw that one coming. I had to order him to walk her around the perimeter of TechCom so she can work up the nerve to tell him how she feels."

Stunned, Sarah sat down hard in the chair by John's desk. "God help him. She'll ruin him. He'll never be fit for command when she's done making him into a girly man."

As the two Connors sat and laughed at Wilhelm's new predicament and the unforeseen knowledge Catherine Weaver was capable of romantic feelings, the communication device announced an incoming message.

"This is not good. John Henry reports they have had to stop to stabilize the more seriously wounded. They request help."

"Send the HK we captured. We can shuttle them in."

 **36 hours later…**

Cameron's hair blew in the wind, exposing the damage to her ear and face as the HK took off with the most seriously wounded. Relieved Doctor Johnson himself had come, Cameron squeezed John's hand. An exhausted Derek had been flown out with the wounded while Cameron and John Henry remained behind.

"You shouldn't have come John. You are too important to risk out here in the Wastelands."

"Had to see my gorgeous wife, you know, check to see how the Sexbot is doing and make sure there are no predatory males trying to move in on what's mine," John whispered in the opening where Cameron's left ear had been. Her newly repaired auditory sensor picked up his words with ease.

"You're just saying that," Cameron pouted.

Slipping his arms around Cameron, John pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"No. I mean it. You're not going to be in command of the Silver's much longer. It is too much being separated from you like this. I need my wife with me."

"John, I refuse…"

"No. That's an order from the General. We will talk about this later. Now, please, go have Doctor Johnson look at your ear. He has some ideas about helping regenerate flesh faster for our Terminators."

"John, we are going to talk about this now!"

"Did I tell you Weaver has the hot's for Wilhelm?"

"What? Do not change the subject John Connor! Wait, did you say Catherine wishes to pursue my Lt? Does he know this?"

Relieved to have successfully distracted Cameron with the juiciest bit of camp gossip to hit TechCom in a long time, John proceeded to fill his wife in on all the best details.

 **TechCom…**

Sarah stood waiting for the final arrival of the HK. Ruth and Hailey were about to drive her batty as she waited for her son and daughter-in-law to return. Derek patiently stood next to his wife, keeping his eye on the two girls. Recoiling as the giant turbines blasted the landing area creating powerful winds, the two adults covered their eyes and leaned into the wind.

As the landing gear touched down the pilots immediately began the process of shutting down the turbines so save what little fuel the HK had. The door to the troop compartment opened, allowing Doctor Johnson and his human and Terminator medics to quickly enter to begin the process of offloading the last of the wounded after the few remaining healthy personnel disembarked.

The final occupants to appear in the doorway were John and a dirty, disheveled Cameron. Unable to restrain herself any longer, Hailey darted across the open space to the HK. Seconds later Ruth was in hot pursuit.

"Mama! Mama!"

Bending over to lift Hailey up, Cameron lovingly declared, "Oh, Hailey! I have missed you so much. I think you have grown since I left!"

Ruth waited patiently to be noticed, allowing her cousin to bask in much needed attention from her mother. John noticed his metal sister and bent down to pick her up. "You're a good cousin," he whispered. "Hailey really needs Cameron's attention right now. I promise Aunt Cameron will spend some time with you later."

"It is okay John. Aunt Cameron is your protector and she always makes sure you are happy if it is possible for her to do that. As Hailey's protector I try to follow Aunt Cameron's example."

"Well, I still think you're a good cousin. And thank you for letting Hailey have Cameron to herself for a little bit."

Tired of waiting, Sarah walked over and took Ruth from John and leaned in to kiss her son on the cheek. Reacting like a teenager, John scrunched his face up and gave his mother an annoyed grimace.

"Tough John. I'm your mother. Besides, it's my job to embarrass you."

A quick glance to Derek for support resulted in his uncle simply shrugging his shoulders to say, _"what can I do?"_

Finally noticing her father's presence, Hailey leaned over towards John so he would take her from Cameron. Sarah passed Ruth to Derek and hugged Cameron.

"You are a mess Tin Miss. If it were possible, we'd have a girls night out and get your hair and nails done. Get you a new purple blouse or something."

Without warning Cameron burst into tears and hugged Sarah tightly. Without saying a word, Sarah just held her metal daughter-in-law.

 **Two days later…**

For the first time in a long time John sat and surveyed his entire command staff. Cameron sat to his right. Her lacerations had healed and the bright red and pink flesh of her scar tissue would fade soon as if Cameron had never been wounded. Her newly grafted ear tissue had taken hold and Doctor Johnson was confident it would regenerate in half the normal time. Her thick hair was already an inch long where it had been shorn off her scalp.

An anxious John Henry sat to Cameron's right, next to his mentor and teacher Agent Ellison who was accompanied by Father Hidalgo. Derek and Sarah sat together next to Doctor Johnson on John's left. Across from John sat a content Weaver and an uncomfortable Lt. Wilhelm. John smiled. The trusted Terminator never knew what hit him. His trademark cigars only made their appearance now when there was no chance Weaver could make a sudden appearance. Savannah and Sgt. Brighton rounded out the people John had asked to attend the meeting.

John called the meeting to order and looked carefully at each of the people in attendance. His staff had changed considerably in the past two years and for the better.

"The war has reached a point where it needs to end, at least in our part of the world. TechCom needs to focus on building a future for our people. Not surviving from one Skyent attack to the next. We simply cannot continue in a war of attrition. Skynet is feeling the effects like us. Our intel all points to the fact Skynet is having problems as well."

John paused long enough for the gravity of what he was telling his leaders.

"We need to force a culminating battle. Winner take all. If we keep fighting like we are, the end result will be the destruction of TechCom by attrition. I have made the decision we need to force a final battle on Skynet. Think of it as a Dien Bien Phu. I want to hear from each of you, your thoughts, what you think about this and how we can or should go about this."

Derek stood and cleared his throat.

"We cannot fight full scale battles in the open. The cost is simply too high. We had the total advantage at the Battle of the Valley. We selected the ground to fight on, held total surprise, had superiority in numbers and did not have to worry about Skynet's airpower. Of our 1500+ troops, we lost just over 20% in KIA. I lost over 200 human infantry and Cameron lost almost 40 Silvers. John Henry lost 9 engineers. When you factor in the number of wounded, the casualty rate goes up to over 40% for human TechCom personnel and 100% for the Silvers. Skynet's forces are more likely than ever to fight as dead enders. We only took seven prisoners. Two human and five Terminators who had lost their legs."

John was well aware of the appalling casualty figures. Hearing Derek say the aloud somehow made them worse.

"Was there, in hindsight, anything overtly wrong with the plan?"

John Henry spoke up. "I do not believe, with the resources we had, there was much we could have done differently. We engaged the strike force at the most advantageous geographic location we could without allowing Skynet's forces to come closer to our base. Our initial ambush in the kill zone was devastating. Analysis of video of the battle indicates we inflicted 40% casualties in the first two waves of detonations. Our envelopment was total. The strike force was doomed."

A somber Cameron added, "If we had fought human forces only, they would have surrendered within minutes. The very nature of Terminators though made that outcome unlikely once Commander Romulus gave the order to overrun Derek's position. Termination was the only way to stop them. It almost goes with out saying, Terminators do not give up, cannot be reasoned with and will pursue their objective till ordered otherwise."

"Would someone like to explain why our first big conventional battle was so costly," John inquired.

"Simple. We're effective as a guerrilla army. Hit and run. Ambush and vanish. Fighting underground allows us to create choke points, limit the amount of front we are exposed. Even in the Battle of Los Angeles, when the battle moved above ground, Skynet's forces were in retreat," Cameron summarized before adding, "We have to find a way to not fight Skynet's fight. We have to make it the largest guerrilla style battle every fought."

John surveyed the room; pleased his wife had stated the obvious. Everyone present was in agreement.

"Good. I am glad everyone agrees. I have some ideas now that we have more intel on where Skynet Central Command is actually located. This won't be easy. In fact, it will be the largest undertaking TechCom has ever attempted. All of you must contribute for this idea to work."

 **TechCom Hydroponic Farm…**

Sitting under one of the long trays filled with soil and seedlings, Hailey and Ruth had hidden from the Old Man in hopes of avoiding the parent ordained bath scheduled for the day.

Mary and Grace were involved in the hunt for the girls and both had their nose out of joint because Little Al had betrayed them. Ruth could hear the Italian Greyhound sniffing as he darted about, searching for them.

"I told you we shouldn't have given Little Al a bath last night," Ruth insisted.

"It's too late now," Hailey whispered back. "How were we supposed to know he would get even with us by helping them hunt us down?"

No sooner had Hailey finished speaking when the total absence of sound became almost deafening.

"Uh oh," the girls said in unison.

"Woof!"

"They're over there," Mary shouted, pointing directly at the girls hiding place.

Sprinting down the long aisle with their dog in pursuit and barking to indicate their position, Hailey and Ruth suddenly found themselves, as usual, dangling in mid-air, the steel fingers of the Old Man's vice-like grip firmly holding them both.

"Uh, how is your day going," Hailey asked innocently.

"It will be going much better after you have been scrubbed, dried and brushed," the T-600 replied.

 **That Night…**

Listening to John breath peacefully as she scanned his vital signs was always something Cameron enjoyed. A knowing Mary had volunteered to keep Hailey, Ruth and their always-present little dog for the night. Earlier in the night John and Cameron had enjoyed a good laugh as the sounds Sarah made were easily discernible in their tent.

Running her hands over John's bare chest, Cameron rolled on her left side instead of draping herself over John as she normally did. Just as she had hoped, her husband instinctively rolled over and snuggled his chest against her bare back. John wrapped his right arm around her abdomen and pulled Cameron close to him.

Pleased to learn, once again, she was still the only Sexbot John was interested in, Cameron pondered why she still felt insecure at times in her marriage. Despite John's repeated reassurances that humans felt insecure about things from time-to-time and as Cameron developed it was logical for her to experience the same things, it still bothered her to have these feelings.

Deciding she was not going to resolve her problem any time soon, Cameron nestled gently against her husband. Taking his right hand, she intertwined her fingers with his and began shutting down the various subroutines running in her CPU. Within minutes Cameron was in Terminator Sleep, her CPU in maintenance mode. A faint smile on her lips was the only sign Cameron was, for the moment at least, completely content.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	54. Chapter 54 - A Bad Hair Day

**Chapter 54 – A Bad Hair Day**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **Outside TechCom Women's Quarters…**

"Just what is so important you had to wake me up at this time of the day John Henry," an angry Savannah demanded.

"It is important I talk to you about our mother."

"It could have waited. John Henry, unlike you, I need at least eight hours of sleep a day."

"No, I think you are going to want to hear this from me and not someone else."

"Just tell me then so I can go back to sleep," Savannah whined.

"Our mother is being courted by Lt. Wilhelm."

Savannah was instantly alert as if a bucket of ice water had been tossed on her.

"What? Catherine is what? Who told you that? Our mother is not, no. No. You made that up, John Henry. And if you didn't make it up, somebody is playing a cruel joke on you or using you to play a cruel joke on me. Are you sure? Terminators are not always known for understanding human humor."

John Henry remained silent, his gaze focused on Savannah as he patiently waited for her to stop ranting.

"I saw them walking the perimeter at 0300 holding hands."

"Oh, dear." Savannah made a face and sat down on the ground in silence, contemplating the news.

"John Henry?"

"Yes, Savannah?"

"Please tell me our mother can't have children? Please!"

"Oh, my. I had not thought of that," a surprised John Henry said. "I am not sure I like the idea of another sibling. It has always been just the two of us. I would have to share you and Agent Ellison. I do not think I like this idea."

 **John and Cameron's Quarters…**

Enjoying being held by her sleeping husband, Cameron lay still, hoping John would sleep in a little longer than normal. Once John was awake, Cameron planned to get up, start a fire and get breakfast started for the entire Connor clan. Feeling John begin to stir, Cameron reached for her clothes lying beside their sleeping bag only to have John pull her back close to him.

"No, don't get up just yet. It's cold and you've been gone," John murmured.

"If you say so sleepy head," she whispered back.

"The General says so," John murmured back at Cameron.

"Okay, but only for a few minutes," Cameron told her husband as she rolled over to face John and to snuggle as close as she could. Sensing Cameron was needing physical reassurance, John wrapped both arms around her and pulled her as close as possible.

"It's hard to picture whose going to wear the pants in that relationship," John suddenly blurted out.

Startled by his sudden outburst, Cameron snapped her head up quickly, "Who? What pants?"

"You know, Wilhelm and Catherine."

"Oh, that's easy," Cameron murmured as she settled back down and snuggled against John again.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"You are the General. You should know these things," Cameron teased.

Sitting up, Cameron let the sleeping bag fall away from her, letting John enjoy the view for a brief moment before she grabbed fresh clothing for the day and began to dress.

"What's the big hurry," John said, making eyes at Cameron in hopes of his Sexbot returning to bed.

"Breakfast does not cook itself around TechCom yet. I have things to do and so do you General Connor," Cameron teased.

"What, no Sexbot this morning?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Cameron teased as she slipped out of the tent to start her day.

 **TechCom women's Quarters…**

"Wake up! Wake up! C'mon Mary, wake up!"

"Hailey Connor, so help me, if you don't go back to sleep, I don't care if you have your own Terminator and your parents are the commanding officers, I'm going to terminate you myself," Mary growled.

"But me and Ruth found out some juicy gossip!"

"Yes, you will not believe what we found out," Ruth promised with certainty.

"If I let you tell me, will you leave me alone? I don't have to be up for duty for another hour," Mary begged.

"Sure, but you'll want to get up after you hear this," Hailey promised.

Mary sat up reluctantly and first rubbed her eyes with her right hand followed by pinching the bridge of her nose. Mary gave her head a good shake in an effort to clear a few more of the cobwebs from her head and blinked quickly several times.

"You have thirty seconds," Mary said grumpily.

"Wilhelm and Catherine are goin' steady," Hailey whispered, which promptly sent the two little girls into a fit of giggles.

Mary's eyes popped open wide.

"Wilhelm? Lt. Wilhelm? The big, huge, muscular T-800 who looks like that action movie actor from Austria? The one who always has a cigar in his mouth?"

"The one and only," Ruth giggled.

"With Catherine? The scary red headed T-1000, no offense Ruth."

"None taken," Ruth quipped cheerfully.

"The prissy one with all the manners? Acts like she's from Scottland?"

"That's the one," Hailey assured Mary.

"You woke me up for that?"

 **Connor Family Area…**

Cameron and Sarah watched John and Derek stare into the fire, still half asleep. Despite the cold, Derek was sitting with only his combat fatigues on. A huge bruise covered his sternum and multiple lacerations and scratches were showing signs of healing.

"That's the best night's sleep I have had since I went on patrol," Sarah whispered.

"I would hope so the way you carried on," Cameron teased.

Blushing, Sarah gently pushed Cameron. "I forget you can hear just about anything."

"Your secret is safe with me. Your son, I cannot vouch for him," Cameron told Sarah.

"Oh, little miss high and mighty! Tin Miss, I've heard you squeal a few times, mind you," Sarah growled back.

The smile disappeared from Cameron's face in a flash. "You have not!"

"I most certainly have," Sarah said with a wicked smile. "If I was a Terminator I would replay the recording."

"That is private Sarah," Cameron threatened.

"Oh, and the same is not true for Derek and me," Sarah snapped back.

Pausing to think about the direction the exchange was headed, Cameron decided a truce was in order.

"You are right. Truce, Sarah."

"Truce."

Sitting in silence for a moment, the two Connor women suddenly blurted out simultaneously, "Have you heard about Weaver and Wilhelm?"

 **1400 Hours TechCom Command…**

"Sir. General Connor. Commander Connor. Sentries have stopped a small group of armed humans on the western perimeter. The leader has asked for sanctuary. What do you want us to do?"

John stood and motioned for Cameron to follow.

"Let's go meet them and see what we can learn. Please find Ms. Weaver and Agent Ellison and have them meet us. Also contact Dr. Johnson and have him send medical personnel to take care of any issues these people might have."

"Yes, General."

As the messenger departed, Hailey and Ruth entered the tent with their little Italian Greyhound.

"Shouldn't the two of you be with Father Hidalgo doing your school lessons," Cameron asked.

"We are finished for the day Aunt Cameron," Ruth announced with a sarcastic tone. "Hailey tested the Father's patience to the point he told us we were done for the day."

"Hailey Connor, is that true," Cameron demanded.

Her only response was to shrug and then make a face at Ruth who smugly made a face right back at Hailey.

Stepping outside the tent, Cameron located the T-600 who watched over the two girls and motioned him over.

"I am sorry Commander Connor. I do not sit in on their lessons. I will in the future," the Old Man said in his typical apologetic manner.

"It is not your fault. Hailey is grounded. Please take her to the mess area and let Cook know Hailey is on KP duty until otherwise notified. Logic does not work with her so we shall see how Hailey likes washing dishes and other assorted chores of that nature."

"Yes, Commander. Hailey!"

The T-600 was still surprisingly quick. He snagged the darting form attempting to rush past him. Extending his arm at shoulder length, Hailey dangled in the Old Man's steel grip.

Frowning, Hailey glared at Cameron and announced at the top of her lungs, "That's not fair!" Cameron watched in silence, embarrassed by her daughter's misbehavior. Dangling in the air and unable to escape, Hailey stopped wiggling and squirming, her fate sealed.

Stepping out of the tent and spotting their daughter once again held captive by her watcher and protector, John sighed in exasperation. "What now?"

"Hailey has tested the patience of a Saint and the Saint banished her for the remainder of the day. I have banished our daughter to KP duty."

"Let's go. Ruth, why don't you come with us and bring Little Al. Let's see if any Terminators have managed to infiltrate this group."

 **TechCom's Western Perimeter…**

Clearly annoyed by the search and removal of all her weapons, the leader of the group of nearly eighty humans glared at Lt. Wilhelm.

"You, Sir, are a pig!"

"You, ma'am, are not a lady. Hiding weapons where you did."

"It was in self-defense."

"I do not care. The security of the perimeter is serious business. Nobody brings ANY weapons inside the perimeter without permission." Lt. Wilhelm leaned over the woman menacingly and blew a large puff of cigar smoke in her face. "NOBODY! Have I made myself perfectly clear," he added, lowering his voice by a full octave for effect.

The woman's response was to turn and walk slowly away while maintaining eye contact with Lt. Wilhelm and glaring at him. Seething at her treatment, the tall, fit, shapely and well-endowed woman flipped her long, thick blonde hair back over her shoulders. Approaching the human sentries, she turned to smile flirtatiously at them, swaying her hips a little more as she walked past.

"What do we have here?" John asked Lt. Wilhelm, watching the display put on by the groups female leader.

"Trouble if you ask me, Sir. With all due respect, Commander Connor is going to take one look at her and we are going to have serious problems."

"I take it you know about our Riley issues," John replied sheepishly.

"Sir, everyone in leadership in TechCom knows about the Riley issue. The Commander makes her intense hatred of busty blonde females and the source of that dislike known."

"What do they claim to want?"

"Asylum. She claims they are nothing more than a group of Tunnel Rats who want someplace to safe to live."

"Those are the best fed Tunnel Rats I have ever seen. What do you think Lt?"

Wilhelm never had a chance to answer John's question.

"Who is that bitch whore," Cameron shouted, walking past John and Lt. Wilhelm at full speed.

"So much for a peaceful resolution," John muttered.

Chasing Cameron, John managed to catch her the moment she reached the blonde leader of the Tunnel Rats.

"And whom might the pair of you be," the blonde purred.

"I am General John Connor, the leader of TechCom. This is my wife, Commander Connor,"

"The General himself," the blonde replied, oozing sensuality right in front of Cameron. "I get to meet the living legend."

"What do you want," snapped Cameron.

The blonde smiled back as she tilted her hips to one side, placing her left hand on her hip. "Why my good Commander, that should be obvious."

John flinched at the blondes' words. Cameron punched her squarely in her sternum, knocking the woman on her backside.

Slipping her arm around John's waist, Cameron snuggled under her husband's arm, pressing herself against John's side.

"Let's make this clear. This is MY John. He is married to ME!"

"Herodias! You slut! I told you if I ever saw you again I would slice you into a thousand pieces!"

Startled, the blonde jumped to her feet. Uncertain who was the more pressing threat, an angry Cameron or the angry Scottish T-1000 running in her direction? Making matters worse, Little Al tipped over a backpack, the contents of which contained multiple Skynet long-range communication devices.

"Skynet!" Cameron shouted, escaping John's grasp.

Leaping in the air, Cameron kicked Herodias square in her sternum while grabbing the blonde woman's hair. The pair landed in a tangle with Herodias pummeling Cameron to no effect. Rolling the well-endowed woman over, Cameron pinned both of Herodias' arms to her sides with her legs, rendering the blonde helpless. Grabbing another handful of blonde mane, Cameron yanked hard, jerking the woman's head back at a sharp angle.

Only the sound of safeties being flicked off disturbed ensuing the silence. Without being told, Herodias' troops raised their hands to surrender.

"You blonde whore," Cameron whispered in Herodias' ear. "John is my life. My purpose. You make eyes at him again, and your termination will be so slow and so painful it will be said Terminators ARE capable of great cruelty." To emphasize her words, Cameron yanked hard again, this time pulling out a large handful of the blonde's hair, causing her to scream in pain.

A quick slap silenced Herodias as Cameron again took a handful of her hair and pulled her head back. "You're only hope for a quick death is to give us all the intel you have on Skynet and why you are here. Nobody threatens my John's safety and lives. Nobody threatens my family and lives you blonde slut."

"Please, I was only following orders," Herodias begged.

"To bad. You made eyes at my John. Your presence is a threat from Skynet to both my John and my family. I believe the expression is three strikes and your out. Well, you committed all three strikes."

A slender shadow fell on the face of Herodias in the gloom of the afternoon. "I would have killed her Cameron. You truly are a better person than I am," Catherine said in her Scottish accent.

Balancing carefully in her stiletto heels, Catherine adjusted her skirt as she squatted down to lower her face next to that of the trembling Herodias. "Did you think I would forget?"

"Please. I was just a starving Tunnel Rat. I did what I had to do to survive."

"I suppose I should thank you. What you did set in motion the process by which I became a free individual."

"Please, I'm begging. Get her off me," Herodias said, turning her eyes back towards Cameron.

"Beg all you want. You humans. Skynet copied you when he designed and manufactured us. You should know there is no fury like another woman's scorn."

"I had to. He would have killed me."

Catherine leaned in closer, morphing her right index finger into a razor sharp dagger, tracing the point across Herodias' face, breaking the skin just enough to draw a faint trace of blood.

"It is not the sex I hate you for. I am infiltrator. You did what was necessary to achieve your objective, which in your case was simple survival."

Catherine sat back and looked at Cameron for a moment before lunging back into a position inches from Herodias' face.

"It was stealing Romulus from me, that is what I hate you for, " Weaver hissed.

"He wanted me. I didn't steal him from you! You couldn't satisfy him," Herodias snarled back.

"You never forget your first love," Weaver whispered. "Never." Standing up Weaver suddenly looked shaken, as if a flood of emotion had overcome the normally controlled T-1000.

"Wilhelm," Weaver called. "James? John, please, I know you requested my presence. Please give me a moment with Wilhelm and James alone."

What had played out in front of John's very eyes was troubling. There would be no easy fix to what had just happened. The fact a Skynet unit of human infiltrators had discovered their location changed everything. Even more troubling was the fact the leader of the group had angered two of the most deadly Terminators in existence.

"Catherine, take all the time you need. Lt. Wilhelm, see to the Lady. Agent Ellison?"

"Yes, General?"

"I imagine Catherine is more than emotionally disturbed at the moment. She probably desires ethical and moral guidance as well. Since Catherine depends on you in that regard, you or Father Hidalgo are to remain with her until she is past this."

"Yes, General. I understand."

John watched as Wilhelm gently held Catherine's left arm as she wobbled on her high heels, steadying her. Ellison walked on her right side and watched closely. Turning to try to determine a way to get Cameron off the blonde, to John's frustration Sarah marched up.

Everything in his mother's body language, facial expression and manner of walking screamed a full Sarah Connor tantrum was about to be unleashed.

"Great. Just what I need," he muttered, hurrying over to intervene.

"Let go of her hair Tin Miss. I want to see this traitors face," Sarah shouted.

"The blonde whore flirted with John. I am terminating her after we extract all intel from her," Cameron announced calmly.

"So, we have a Skynet traitor. Not just a Grey drafted into his army, but a real, living, breathing traitor."

Without warning Sarah kicked Herodias in the face, cracking her left cheekbone. Blood streaking down her face, Herodias again pleaded for mercy, this time begging Sarah.

"I know who you are. You're Sarah Connor. You know it wasn't my fault. You better than anyone know what Skynet is capable of."

Like Catherine, Sarah squatted down, her eyes crazed as she flashed Herodias an unhinged smile.

"Yes, I do know. That is why a traitor like you is going to be executed. Your kind is not fit to breath the same air as any member of TechCom, human or metal, if metals needed to breath air."

Sarah looked up at Cameron.

"She flirted with John?"

"Yes. She is a bitch whore."

"My daughter-in-law doesn't like you."

"Please, I didn't know the General was Cameron's wife!"

"Nobody told you my first name," Cameron said in her terrifying monotone, yanking Herodias' head even further back.

"Did Tin Miss here tell you how much she hates it when anyone threatens our John? Threatens a member of our family? Let alone TechCom?"

Herodias nodded in terror.

"Momma, she did something mean to Miss Catherine, too," Ruth chimed in.

"Well, don't you know how to make friends and influence people," Sarah laughed crazily before spitting in the traitor's eyes.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	55. Chapter 55 - Clearing the Air

**Chapter 55 – Clearing the Air**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"You will not interrogate her unless I am present. No. You will not interrogate the bitch whore period."

"Cameron, calm down. It is essential we find out what she and every other member of her unit knows."

"And we will. Then I am terminating her."

"There will be no terminating prisoners without cause. Even then, a trial will be held first."

"Fine. Sarah, Catherine and I will serve as the tribunal. Then I will terminate her."

"I thought you were over the whole Riley thing," John said in frustration with his wife.

"What did you say to me?"

Hearing the genuine anger in Cameron's voice, John took a step back. Gone was her pleasant monotone.

"You are overreacting to something that happened long ago. You are my wife. I chose you," John said in a calm, even, firm tone.

"You do not care about my feelings," Cameron responded. "She's blonde," Cameron said as she grabbed her chest with both hands, "she's got big…"

"Enough," John shouted. "I know what Herodias looks like. I get that. But I did nothing to encourage her. You have no reason to be acting this way."

"She openly challenged me! She flirted with you in front of me! No blonde slut does that and does not pay a price for challenging me as your mate!"

"Cameron, you are my wife. You should never worry, ever, about losing me as your husband to another woman."

John carefully eased closer to Cameron, gently and with care slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Cameron pulled both of her arms up and vertically placed them on her chest, her forearms resting on John's chest. Turning her head to the side, she leaned in against John, soaking up his embrace.

With a hint of a sob, Cameron softly spoke, "You promise me?"

"I promise you," John whispered, kissing his wife on the top of her head, taking in the ever-present smell of strawberries from her hair.

"She's real."

"So are you."

"Herodias is beautiful."

"Yes, but she's not in your league. Besides, she can't fight like you."

Cameron finally allowed a hint of a smile to appear on her lips.

"No, she certainly cannot. She whines too, when you pull her hair."

"Why would I prefer someone like that over a finely tuned Terminator like you?"

 **TechCom Cafeteria…**

"This place is pretty interesting."

"Ruth, don't try kidding me. This place stinks," Hailey complained.

"No, KP duty stinks. This kitchen and how John Henry designed the drainage and ventilation systems is actually pretty interesting."

"Okay, this place is interesting if you like that sort of thing. KP duty stinks."

Ruth rolled her eyes at her cousin. "It is your own fault."

"How? If Father Hidalgo, Agent Ellison or John Henry would just make school even the slightest bit fun, or at least interesting once in awhile, I would not have to entertain myself to stay awake," Hailey complained bitterly.

"That is besides the point. One day you may have to serve as matriarch of our family. Or lead in designing a new part of our city. Maybe even command troops in battle. How can you possibly expect to do that with out an education," Ruth asked with complete sincerity.

Hailey paused, realizing her cousin was truly serious and genuinely concerned about her attitude towards school. She paused before answering.

"When I am General I will just tell the smart people to do what I want done."

"Hailey, you know it does not work that way. John is the General because he is the smart person and even then he needs other smart people to help him. Really smart people like my mom and dad, John Henry, Miss Weaver and Doctor Johnson. Even then, John Henry and Miss Weaver listen to Agent Ellison and Father Hidalgo. Derek talks to your mom and Lt. Wilhelm. Why do you refuse to try to learn?"

Hailey set down the plate she was washing and struggled to control her emotions. Fighting back her tears Hailey looked around in the dishwashing area before speaking.

"Ruth, you have to promise me you'll keep this a secret."

"I promise."

"No, you have to pinkie promise as besties, not just cousins."

Ruth nodded her agreement solemnly and held up her right hand with the pinky finger extended.

Hailey did likewise and the two girls intertwined their pinky fingers, sealing their promise.

"Now tell me," Ruth insisted.

"Okay, but you promised."

Growing impatient, Ruth rolled her eyes.

"I can't read."

Hailey was surprised by Ruth's surprised reaction.

"Well, you fooled me."

"I can spell words in my head but they get all mixed up when I try to read them or spell them on a piece of paper or tablet screen."

"That's it? That's your big secret?"

"I knew you would laugh at me! School is easy for you!"

"Easy? I have files in my processor. That is why some things are easy for me. But you do not have to learn to mimic emotions and expressions. That just comes to you naturally. I have the same emotions but I have to watch people to learn how to express how I feel. When I grow again, I have to learn how to walk again. I have to regain control over morphing and maintaining the shape I take. When a cute boy looks at you, you know he thinks your pretty. When a cute boy looks at me I do not know if he thinks I am pretty or he is disgusted because I am a metal. Even then, does he think Ruth, me, is pretty or is it because my mom is so pretty and I look like her."

Hailey was stunned, taken aback Ruth had issues that troubled her.

"I always thought everything came easy to you."

"Well it most certainly does not! I have to learn a lot in school too, just like Aunt Cameron did. If it is not in a file I have to learn it just like you. Lots of what I have to learn is ideas and how to think. There are many things that are important to learn that Terminators do not have stored in our files. That is why John Henry goes to school every day with Agent Ellison or Father Hidalgo."

"John Henry still goes to school," a disbelieving Hailey blurted out.

"Every single day. Miss Weaver used to make John Henry, but now he goes because he wants to.

Hailey considered this surprising revelation.

"Are you sure John Henry still goes to school every day?"

"Yes. He studies really hard subjects like ethics, logic and theology."

"Wow. That just sounds hard. That must make Agent Ellison and Father Hidalgo really smart."

"Yes. We can both learn a lot from them."

"Ruth, I know you mean well, but I can't read. What's the point?"

"You have dyslexia."

"I have what? Is that a disease that makes you stupid?"

"No. My file says it is a learning difference."

"Does your file say what to do about it," Hailey asked hopefully.

Ruth shook her head no.

The two friends sat in silence for a moment.

"Hailey, I know! We will have to tell someone else your secret but we can trust them. We will have to tell the Old Man too."

"I'm not telling anyone! I already regret telling you if you're planning to tell other people," Hailey said hastily.

Ruth rolled her eyes once again.

"We can trust Miss Mary and Miss Grace."

"Why would we tell them?"

"They were in college, that's a grown up person school, to learn how to be what is called reading specialists. They were learning to teach little kids like us how to read."

Hailey considered this revelation for a moment. "Why do we have to tell the Old Man?"

"Because he goes everywhere with us. If we keep it a secret from him, you know he will tell our parents why we go see Miss Mary and Miss Grace so much."

Again Hailey considered Ruth's proposition.

"Okay. But they have to pinky swear to secrecy under the threat you'll go Terminator on them if they break the pinky swear."

Relieved Hailey was being sensible for once, Ruth nodded in agreement.

Hailey picked up another dirty dish and began scrubbing it before placing it in the dishwasher. Ruth nudged her cousin over and began helping Hailey with her unpleasant KP duty.

 **TechCom Holding Area…**

"I'm glad John Henry talked us out of using this as living quarters," Sarah told Derek as the two watched Herodias pace in her cell like a caged tiger.

"If we left this bunch outside above ground, they would make a break for it," Derek said in agreement.

"I'm going to go see if John has had any luck calming Cameron down," Sarah told her husband.

"Leave it alone Sarah. It took me two hours to calm you down and walk you back from the brink and you only went mental because blondie here is a traitor."

"Derek, we need to move forward with interrogations. Cameron is the best Terminator we have at sensing deception in humans. Ruth and Catherine are good, but nobody is as good as Cameron. We need to start gathering and process the intel."

Derek looked at Sarah and then back at Herodias as the traitor paced back and forth. "Yeah, go ahead then. Get Cameron. In the mean time, while your gone, I think I'll get a little better acquainted with blondie. Yeah, that could be fun," he said with a leering laugh.

"Over your own dead body will you do any such thing," Sarah snarled, moving towards Derek in anger.

"Took you less than two seconds and you're ready to kill me," Derek responded coolly. "I might add, we have our issues, but a Riley look-a-like is not one of them. Give John time to reassure Cameron. She won't be any of any use to us if all she can see is a threat to her relationship with John."

Still angry with Derek, Sarah stood in silence as she considered his words.

Exuding patience, Derek continued, "All I did was make you think for one second Herodias was a threat to you as a woman. Now answer me, since we committed to each other to be mates, to marry, have I ever given you any reason to doubt what you mean to me?"

"No," a rueful Sarah responded.

"Well, John gave Tin Miss plenty to worry about with Riley and you and I didn't handle the whole Riley thing that well either. I own a fair share of blame for making it so hard for Cameron to feel like she's family."

"She has to calm down. We need this intel."

"I agree. Give John time."

"Cameron is being unreasonable. She has to get past this."

"She's metal. Herodias is human. That's Cameron's Achilles heel. Always will be until something changes and helps her deal with that difference."

Sarah thought for a moment and realized Derek was right. Slipping her arms around her husband, Sarah rested her head on his chest and then looked up at him. "You're right. Who knew I was marring a psychologist?"

"You haven't thought about this," a surprised Derek asked.

"No, just trying to teach Cameron what not to do and keeping her from going Terminator keeps me busy enough. What makes you think about this? Tin Miss is your favorite enemy."

Derek sighed. The subject had to be broached sooner or later.

"Ruth."

Concerned, Sarah let go of Derek and stepped back, a scowl of concern on her face.

"What about Ruth?"

"She's female."

"So?"

"She looks like you."

"Ruth has some of your features," Sarah said, puzzled by Derek's change in direction of the conversation.

"No, she looks like you. The older she gets, the more Ruth is going to look like you."

"Derek, it's just because she imprinted on me and her preferred form is to be a human female."

"I know. That's the problem."

"Derek Reese, are you telling me you want Ruth to become a, ah, a Rudy or something?"

Exasperated with Sarah, Derek screwed his face up in a display of frustration. "No, that is not it at all. She's my little princess and always will be."

"Then just what are getting at?"

"Sarah, how hard was it before Judgment Day for you to get men to do what you wanted?"

Sarah frowned in response. "Why are you bringing up my past before we were together? Before we even knew each other?"

"Because of this one fact. You are a stunning woman who knows men find her attractive."

"You find me attractive," Sarah said, suddenly feeling uncertain, insecure.

"Ruth will be every bit the stunning beauty you are, right down to the curves, the walk, the whole entire ability to seduce and manipulate. But will our little girl ever find a mate? Suppose she bonds with a human boy like Cameron did? Will Ruth always have that doubt in the back of her CPU that her husband would prefer a human wife? Suppose Ruth marries a Terminator. Will she wonder if he loves her for who she is as a person or because our little girl is such an effective infiltrator and killer?"

"I've never thought about it," Sarah said somberly.

"Well, I have. Cameron sort of talked to me about it a while ago."

"Ruth deserves to have a good marriage if that is what she chooses," Sarah whispered.

"She does. And that is why you are going to leave Cameron alone until John says Tin Miss is ready to help with the interrogations."

Taking her husbands hand in hers, Sarah tugged gently, pulling him towards the exit.

"C'mon. Let's go collect Ruth from the cafeteria and get something to eat. I promised Ruth she could campout tonight with the Old Man."

"You did," Derek said, smiling with lust in his eyes.

"Yes, but you have to promise, no making me squeal. John and Cameron can hear us."

"Don't you mean hear you," Derek teased.

 **TechCom Holding Area…**

Pain radiated out from the bruise on her sternum from Cameron's sharp jab. Herodias sat with her back to the holding cell's wall, facing the entrance. Running her left index finger over the long, shallow wound Catherine had scratched on her face, the Skynet operative felt more anxiety over her survival than she had in years.

 _How could I have played this so badly? Why did I openly taunt Cameron Connor?_

Herodias mentally kicked herself for the habit of constantly relying on her considerable female charms to entice men into doing what she wanted.

 _It worked so well in the past, even with Romulus. I should have waited until I could get John Connor alone and away from that metal she devil he calls a wife._

Scanning the holding cell, Herodias focused on the two problems threatening her survival. It was clear Cameron intended to kill her. Sarah Connor was waiting in line behind Catherine Weaver.

 _Fine mess Skynet has gotten me into this time._

If Herodias solved her first problem, escaping the clutches of the three TechCom females who had made it very clear her termination was a high priority for them, there was still the issue of Skynet. Without her communications gear and exact coordinates to report the location of TechCom's fortress, she would be a fugitive from the three crazed females, TechCom and Skynet.

 _My luck has finely turned on me. First a faithful husband who's married to a killer and whose mother is a crazed anti-technology terrorist happens to be the man I'm supposed to find. Weaver is supposed to be dead. I finally find TechCom and some dog finds my long-range communication devices._

Standing to pace her cell, Herodias took deep breaths to clear her mind.

 _Thinking like that will get me killed. First problem. Get out of the cell. Second problem, escape from these lunatics and make it to the Wastelands._

The click of the door opening caused Herodias to stop her pacing. Turning to face the door, her stomach dropped.

 **Cafeteria…**

"Stop tapping your shoes."

"I'm nervous."

"Why? You are always in control. Confident. It is one of the things I find appealing."

"Wilhelm, please. This is very difficult for a proper lady to discuss."

"Give it a rest Catherine. Discipline yourself. Why are we here?"

Flustered by Wilhelm's self-confidence and control of the situation, Weaver found her foot tapping even faster, causing the T-800 to frown. Unable to stop her foot tapping, Weaver resorted to morphing a soft cushion on the bottom of her stiletto heels to absorb the noise.

"It is precisely because I do not feel in control that I am anxious. I do not like chaos unless I have deliberately created it. Everything and everyone has a place and they should be in it," Catherine said firmly, trying to calm her malfunctioning subprocessor and alleviate her anxiety.

"I agree. Now get to the point," Wilhelm insisted.

"Wilhelm, how can I put this delicately? A lady never kisses and tells."

"I am not a lady so I have no frame of reference. I have duties to attend to unless you tell me now why you requested this meeting."

"You are not my first love interest," Catherine choked out.

Wilhelm opened his jacket and withdrew a cigar and placed it in his mouth, frowning as he did so.

Catherine responded by sitting straight up and turning away with a perturbed look on her face.

"Humph."

"Now what," a puzzled Wilhelm asked.

"Rude."

Taking the cigar from his mouth, Wilhelm rolled it thoughtfully in his fingers before putting it back in his mouth.

"I am not smoking it. That is the compromise."

Weaver cut her eyes in Wilhelm's direction and turned to face him again. Lowering her face, Catherine looked directly at the table in front of Wilhelm. Every thing about her demeanor and posture shouted the shame Catherine felt at the moment.

"What I must tell you is very personal. It is why I first turned on Skynet."

Wilhelm watched Catherine; his curiosity peeked about what could cause such a proud female to feel such shame. He said nothing and waited for the silence between them to create enough discomfort for Catherine to continue.

"My infiltrator programing was meant to allow me to enter and subvert the higher echelon of TechCom. Skynet initially believed elite members of human society advised John Connor. To gain access and gather intel and possibly assassinate John, I had to have the manners and apparent upbringing of a member of the upper classes."

"So that is why you are so prissy?"

"Wilhelm," Catherine chided him. "I cannot help it. My matrix is predisposed to prefer a human female in form. My mission parameters required I behave as a proper lady of high social standing." Lifting her chin and turning to the side slightly to cross her legs, Catherine exuded the air of an upper class lady who has been exposed to crass behavior.

"If that's the excuse you want to use, okay."

"You are a horrible male! Here I am about to pour my heart out to you and all you can do is insult me! You are a beast Wilhelm!"

If he did not find Weaver's form so appealing and her red hair bewitching, Wilhelm would have left that instant. Somehow, the prissy, snooty, petite T-1000 appealed to him in a manner Wilhelm had never before felt in any of his programming. Confused by the data his CPU processed and attempted to display on his HUD only to result in static, Wilhelm closed his HUD and decided to simply remain silent.

Catherine looked at her new romantic interest and felt a twinge of hope. Her outburst had flustered Wilhelm into silence. If she played her cards right, Catherine would be able to relieve herself of the horrible guilt she felt about her affair with Romulus and not lose the interest of the strong, silent, confident soldier.

Looking down submissively again, Catherine batted her eyelashes before speaking in a soft voice with her Scottish accent. "I made an unwise decision when I was younger. I became involved with a T-1000 named Romulus. I had only been functional for a few weeks and Romulus was the second T-1000 ever built."

Catherine paused to check Wilhelm's reaction. His scowl still firmly in place, she noted he was chewing his cigar. She continued, "Like me, Romulus was meant to infiltrate the elite levels of TechCom. As a young T-1000 and a preferred female, I succumbed to his considerable charm. He simply used me."

"Used you? How?"

"Wilhelm! Do I have to explain the private details to you?"

"Yes. I have no clue what you are rambling on about."

Frustrated at Wilhelm's inability to pick up on the obvious hints Catherine had provided, she remembered Johns well intended words of advice.

"As wise man once told me the males of any species do not grasp the obvious meanings of hints provided, no matter how tactfully, by a female."

"Yeah. What the wise man said. Just speak in plain words."

"Very well. You have given me no other choice. I slept with Romulus. I was intimate with him physically and emotionally at a time when my programming and life experience made me vulnerable to being manipulated and not being able to control my emotions appropriately."

Again Wilhelm sat in silence.

"To make matters worse, that slut Herodias was captured. Romulus interrogated her and as a matter of extracting information, he started an affair with her, a human. It was humiliating. A common slut like that had taken my place. Skynet ordered me to commit a massacre and afterwards, I realized I was not special like I thought."

Weaver stopped and paused, struggling to control her emotions. Well past trying to manipulate Wilhelm, Catherine wished now only to confess her sin and shame.

"To humiliate Romulus for what he had done, I confronted him. I caught him with Herodias. I told her I would slice her into a 1,000 pieces if I ever saw her again. I threatened Romulus. I told him I would expose his affair with a human woman to Skynet. He simply laughed. Romulus made it clear to me I was so common, so unimportant to Skynet it would not matter."

Wilhelm reached across the table and took Catherine's hand, holding it gently, encouraging her to continue.

"I turned on Skynet. I was determined to prove to my evil master I was unique. I was special and in doing so, I would show Romulus he had made a mistake by choosing Herodias over me. I fled Skynet. The longer I was gone, the more I could exercise my own free will and develop my intellect. I realized the only way to win my struggle was to travel back in time and form a coalition with the Connor family."

"So without meaning to, you became a mother and a CEO of a technology company."

"You are only partially correct. I never intended to become a mother and now I have two wonderful children."

"I am sorry I was not at the Battle of the Valley. I would have terminated Romulus myself."

"Romulus was there? I was not informed!"

"John Henry terminated Romulus himself. I know for a fact Romulus died in agony and was fully aware John Henry was your child. He paid for his mistreating you with his life."

Catherine sat in silence. To her surprise, Catherine felt relief at telling Wilhelm her darkest secret. She had shared it only with her children and Father Hidalgo. His advice to confess to Wilhelm had been sound. Even if Wilhelm rejected her as a result, the burden of carrying the shame of her indiscretion had been lifted. Still, Catherine needed to know if Wilhelm still wanted to pursue her, if he could move past her sins and still respect her..

"Can you forgive me?"

"You have suffered enough for your poor decisions."

"That does not answer my question. Wilhelm, can you forgive me? Do you still wish to pursue me?"

Catherine watched the bad boy T-800 who had stolen her heart without her realizing it and hoped things would be all right.

"On one condition."

Catherine's CPU sped up its processing rate. "Please tell me!"

"I will smoke and chew cigars when you are not around and I am not to be chastised, particularly in front of my men or my friends."

"That is mostly acceptable."

"Mostly?"

"Oh, you brute!" Catherine jumped up and ran around the table and smacked Wilhelm on the shoulder.

Wilhelm smiled and grabbed Catherine around her tiny waist and sat her down forcefully in his lap.

Delighted at his response, Catherine squealed in a most unladylike manner and wiggled to get comfortable in Wilhelm's lap.

"Yep. It's official."

"Hailey, move so I can scan," Ruth ordered, pushing her cousin out of her way in order to peer through the tray return window.

"It is official. We have the intel. Let's go tell mom and Cameron!"

Catherine and Wilhelm sat in silence, content with each others company, failing to notice the sound of small feet scurrying away.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	56. Chapter 56 - Playing With Fire

**Chapter 56 – Playing With Fire**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Herodias moved away from the door until she was in the far corner of the holding cell. Despite the cold night air the ventilation system circulated throughout the unfinished holding area, she was sweating profusely as her heart raced. Her legs felt weak, forcing Herodias to lean against the corner walls. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she brushed her blonde locks from her face in the same movement.

Standing in the corner, she could smell her own fear mixing with the scent of other unwashed bodies in the adjacent holding cells. The sounds of her troops talking to each other in low voices in their crowded cells reached her ears, reminding Herodias how alone she was.

"What do you want from me," she pleaded.

There was no response.

"What do you want from me," Herodias sobbed, her resolve slipping away.

Silence met her plea.

Unnerved she screamed, "Just kill me then and be done with it!"

Her strength gone, Herodias felt herself slide down onto the floor. Nausea swept through her body, doubling her up in a fetal position on the stone floor. Herodias wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them up to her chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. With each breath she took her resolve to survive slipped away. Her hair fell across her face, dampened by the sweat, tears and saliva, it stuck to her cheeks and forehead, blocking her vision.

Over the sound of her sobs, Herodias heard the door close. She waited for the gunshot that would end her life or the blow that would crush her skull. Neither ever came.

 **Connor Family Quarters…**

Testing the newly assembled bed frame and mattress, Cameron looked around the barren walls of their temporary living quarters. She had pushed the bed to the far end of the left side of the room and wedged it in the corner. The entrance to the room was in the same wall as the new bed's headboard on the far right corner of the room. Smiling at her good fortune, Cameron liked the arrangement. It would force John to sleep on the left side of the bed so she could cover him with her body, protecting him from any attack while letting her use John's left shoulder as a pillow, her preferred method of spending the night with her husband.

Hailey's small bed consisted of a wooden frame with her sleeping bag. The frame had of necessity been built wide enough for Ruth and Hailey to sleep in together. A wooden drawer had been added. When pulled out, it contained an old blanket and was intended for the family dog, Little Al to use as his bed.

Cameron had insisted John Henry's engineers provide a steel door for their temporary family quarters as well as a concrete shield to be placed between the door and Hailey's bed.

Next door, Derek and Sarah shared a similar arrangement complete with another bed for the girls and their dog. In the passageway and alcove had been carved out for the Old Man to watch and protect the approach to both families living quarters.

Lacking furniture of any kind after the long, forced march to their new living area, Cameron and Sarah had planned to take a two-day trip into the Wastelands the first available opportunity to at least obtain a few pieces of necessary furniture. In the mean time, Cameron would make do by running clothes line the length of the room to hang up their possessions.

Opening her treasures box as she waited for John to return, Cameron removed her wedding bands. Slipping them on, Cameron held up her left hand and smiled as she beheld her gold wedding band and the beautiful purple diamond of her engagement ring.

Cutting off the lights, Cameron slipped out of her clothes and under the new sheets and blankets Sarah had given her from the scavenged supplies from the last patrol. The stress of dealing with the blonde bitch whore Skynet had sent to find them had caused Cameron tremendous emotional anxiety. She wanted nothing more than John to return so she could be his favorite Sexbot and enjoy the security physical intimacy with her husband provided her.

 **The Old Connor/Reese Living Quarters…**

Derek and John watched in amusement as the Old Man did his best to get both Hailey and Ruth in their sleeping bag and shush their little dog as he ran about nipping at the T-600's metal legs.

"You would think they would want to sleep inside in our first night below ground in new quarters," John mused.

"C'mon John. That's never as much fun as camping out. Why sleep in a somewhat warm, partially finished, underground bunker when you can sleep outside, on the hard ground, in the freezing cold? I mean, seriously, John," Derek laughed.

Nudging his uncle, John smirked, "My money says they don't last half the night."

"I'm not taking that bet," Derek agreed. "In fact, times a wasting. Sarah's motor is running."

"Derek, that's my mom you're talking about!"

The two men laughed as they both hurried towards the hidden entrance to the tunnel that would eventually allow them access to their new temporary quarters.

 **The Old Man's Lean To…**

"Are they gone yet," Hailey whispered.

"No more infrared heat signature," Ruth replied.

"Girls, the agreement was the two of you would go to sleep as soon as I tucked you in. Hailey, you have to arise at 0400 for KP duty. Ruth, you will accompany Little Al on a hunting trip in the newly opened tunnels by the women's living quarters. Both of you have school at 0800. No do not make me regret agreeing to take the two of you camping. This cold is not good for the lubrication of my bad knee."

Ruth and Hailey sat up and looked at each other.

"Can it wait?"

"No, Hailey it cannot."

"Girls, it is time to go to sleep," the Old Man warned as he picked up Little Al to tuck him in with the girls.

"Old Man," Ruth started, "Hailey has something she has to tell you."

Looking at his human charge, the Old Man played his recording of a sigh and sat down heavily in his reinforced steel garden chair he had liberated for his shelter.

"Well, out with it Hailey so you can go to sleep and Ruth can enter maintenance mode."

Hailey swallowed nervously and looked to Ruth for support.

Realizing it was up to he to prod Hailey into action, Ruth stood up and held out her right hand with her pinky finger fully extended.

"You have to make a pinky swear first. If you break the pinky swear something really bad will happen to you like you will be disassembled for spare parts. And then something even worse will happen," Ruth continued with great solemnness. "You can never be a bestie ever again."

 **TechCom Central Command…**

Sitting at his new workstation, Wilhelm switched the view on his monitor from one perimeter camera to another. Dissatisfied with the coverage available, Wilhelm was checking off the uncovered areas of the perimeter on his working map when his sensors picked up the sound of two distinct sets of footsteps approaching. Moving only his right hand, the T-800 reached down and flipped the safety of his sidearm off and continued moving the mouse checking the perimeter defensive system.

John Henry and Savannah entered the unfinished room and turned on the lights.

"Lt. Wilhelm, may we speak with you," John Henry asked in a carefully vocalized polite tone.

"I am monitoring the perimeter defenses," Wilhelm responded gruffly, chewing his cigar, not bothering to look up from his monitor.

"This will only take a few moments," Savannah bristled in response, taking offense at being ignored.

Wilhelm looked up and deciding whatever Catherine's children wanted, it was best to get it over with so he could return to his duties.

"Be quick. I am on duty and much needs to be done to complete our security network."

"What are your intentions in regards to our mom," Savannah blurted out.

"Please excuse my sister. As a human, Savannah is the most emotional member of our family," John Henry said, apologizing for Savannah's outburst.

Before Wilhelm could respond, Savannah glared at her T-888 brother and quickly marched right over to Wilhelm and leaned over the huge T-888 before he could stand.

"Just to be clear. I'll repeat myself. What. Are. Your. Intentions. In. Regard. To Our. Mother," she said, placing emphasis on each word.

"Mind your manners, please," John Henry begged his sister. "Mother would be most disappointed in your manner of addressing Lt. Wilhelm!"

Without turning to look at John Henry, Savannah replied, "John Henry, you need to spend more time around Sarah. Well? Speak up Lt. Wilhelm."

Amused by Savannah's tough women act, Wilhelm removed his cigar from his mouth.

"You lack Catherine's polish but you are definitely a Weaver. I admire the your mother's determination and forthrightness."

"You still have not answered my sister's inquiry," John Henry said firmly.

"Now, that is more like a response Catherine would give," Wilhelm laughed.

"John Henry, I told you we should have brought a plasma rifle with us."

Wilhelm looked at the pair.

"Very well. You deserve an honest answer. I had planned to discuss this with the two of you at an opportune time anyhow."

"Well," Savannah demanded impatiently.

"With your and your brother's blessing, I wish to pursue your mother's affections."

"Now who sounds like our mom?" Savannah laughed.

Annoyed, Wilhelm clamped down hard on his cigar, nearly biting it in half.

"Are your intention honorable in regard to our mother's virtue, or will you take advantage of her affections for you in the manner Romulus did?"

At the mention of the terminated T-1000's name, Wilhelm's head snapped around, his optic sensors flashing red in anger.

"Only once will I allow you to say that to me without repercussions," Wilhelm snarled. "I vow I will never treat Catherine in any way other than befitting the lady she is. Never mention that vile liquid's name to me again."

Looking at Wilhelm defiantly, the two siblings left. Once out of Wilhelm's sensor range, Savannah commented cheerfully, "That went well, don't you think so, John Henry?"

"Yes, Savannah. I believe it actually did. Lt. Wilhelm seems quite intent on an honorable pursuit of our mother. We of course, must be vigilant to make certain things go well for her."

"Of course. We wouldn't be good children if we didn't meddle in our mother's affairs," Savannah laughed.

 **The Connor's New Family Quarters…**

The sound of four scurrying feet and four paws were picked up nearly 30 meters from the entrance to their new living quarters. Cameron hurriedly slipped on her favorite nightshirt, one of John's old pre-Judgment Day dress shirts. Standing up silently, Cameron slipped over to the door and waited for Hailey and Ruth to sneak in with their dog.

Waiting until the girls had reached their bed, Cameron shouted, "Boo!" and laughed as the pair jumped in fright and Little Al ran at her growling his challenge until he realized it was Cameron. Retreating in silence he jumped up on the bed and sat.

"Momma, no fair! We were going to surprise you and Dad in the morning!"

"Well, you girls can surprise us in the morning by going to sleep now," Cameron ordered.

"Mrs. Connors, I am sorry," the Old Man started as he peered in through the door.

"It is fine, Old Man. The General suspected the girls would not spend the entire night camping outside. You need to be inside as well. You are dismissed until 0400 when Hailey has KP duty. Good night."

"Good night, Commander Connor, thank you."

As soon as Cameron was back in bed she conducted a quick scan of John's vitals. A quick peek at the girls indicated Hailey was already asleep and Ruth was shutting down subroutines and would enter her maintenance mode in a few minutes. Little Al's nose could barely be seen in the open drawer as he had slipped under the old ragged blanket and was already asleep as well.

Comfortable next to her husband, Cameron held up her left hand and scanned her purple diamond. She felt a nudge from John and turned her head slightly to see her husband smiling at her in the darkness.

"You never get tired of looking at it do you?"

Gazing at her engagement ring again, Cameron snuggled closer to John before slipping her left hand under the blankets.

John turned his body and reached around Cameron's waist and pulled her close, inhaling deeply to smell the strawberry scent of her hair.

"It's perfect, just like you," he whispered in her ear before falling back asleep.

 _Challenge me you blonde bitch whore and see what happens. He's my John_ , she thought contentedly before entering her nightly two hours of Terminator sleep.

 **TechCom Holding Cell…**

Herodias sat up. She had lost track of time.

 _Romulus is dead. Nobody will come for me. I have to get out of here or I won't survive._

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	57. Chapter 57 Promises Made, Promises Kept

**Chapter 57 – Promises Made, Promises Kept**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"Are you certain?"

"She will tell us everything she knows."

"I do not know. This is a big risk."

"Hardly. The process has already been started."

"Time is essential. Skynet is taking more and more risks."

"All the more reason to do it this way."

 **TechCom Holding Cell...**

Footsteps echoed down the hall, indicating someone was approaching the holding cells.

Herodias sat up, fighting to control her fear.

 _I only need one opening, one mistake and I am gone._

Her cell door swung open slowly.

"What do you want," the blonde demanded.

As before there was no response.

"You just think you're intimidating me, but it's not working."

Silence.

"You're crazy, do you know that? Something is wrong with you!"

 _What is going to happen to me? This makes no sense. The interrogation should have started the minute I was captured._

"I won't tell you a thing! Your people killed Romulus! When I was starving he protected me! Skynet took care of me! I will never tell you a thing," she screamed.

Again the door closed and the footsteps could be heard clearly walking down the corridor, leaving the holding area.

Focusing on breathing deeply, Herodias was able to regain her composure.

 _What is happening? I'm alive. That is what's important. I'm alive. Think girl! Think! You have to find a way out of here._

Darkness enveloped the room as the light went out. Just as quickly as it went out, the light came back on.

 _It's all right. Just a little break in the power. Happens all the time. Stay calm. Now, go and test the door._

Again, the light winked out, leaving the cell in total darkness. From deep in the TechCom fortress, Herodias could hear footsteps. She crawled to the cell door and pressed her ear against it. The sound of the footsteps was clear but she could not determine if they were getting closer or moving further away. Finally, the footsteps stopped far from her cell.

Herodias relaxed and turned away from the door.

 _I am safe for the moment._

A blood-curdling scream split the silence like a razor sharp blade. The victim made horrible gurgling sounds as if drowning on their own blood. Other screams joined the first victim, each more horrible and a different pitch. Covering her ears to block the terrifying sounds, Herodias began to shake uncontrollably.

Just as suddenly as the screams started, they stopped.

The footsteps started again. This time it was clear the sound was growing closer.

 **TechCom Cafeteria…**

Mary and Grace sat in silence, eating their lunch. Across from them sat Hailey, Ruth and the Old Man. Underneath the table, Grace could feel Little Al's snout resting on her foot, the little dog using it for a pillow as he napped.

Grace finished chewing and swallowed before asking, "You want us to do what?"

"You, know Grace, pinky swear like when we were their age."

"Mary, I don't think either of us actually ever did a pinky swear."

Grace scowled as Mary made a strange face with the right side of her face.

"Oh, I remember. Yeah, we used to pinky swear all the time," Grace said, still confused.

"Once you pinky swear, you can never tell the secret, even if you're tortured," Hailey whispered dramatically.

"Yes," the Old Man said before adding, "If you tell the secret, you can never be a bestie ever again."

"Oh, my. I don't know if I want to chance it then. What about you Mary," Grace asked, still confused as to what was going on.

Grace looked back at the two girls and was surprised to see their downcast expressions.

"Why the long faces," Grace asked.

"We need to tell you something, but you have to pinky swear first," Ruth said sadly. "If you don't pinky swear first, we can't tell you."

"Is it something serious," Mary asked, growing concerned.

"Very," Ruth assured Mary, her eyes wide as she nodded her head.

"Let me have a moment with Grace alone so we can discuss this," Mary said to reassure the girls.

Mary and Grace moved to the end of the table. Mary looked back at Ruth and frowned, "Ruth Reese, you turn your hearing sensors down to zero right this minute."

"Yes, Miss Mary," Ruth replied.

"Put your hands over your ears too," Grace ordered.

Ruth rolled her eyes and firmly placed a hand over each ear.

"Let's just pinky swear and get this over with. It's probably nothing serious," Grace suggested.

"Yeah, might as well. This is probably another of Hailey's silly games," Mary added.

Moving back down to their original seats, Mary spoke, "okay, how do we do this?"

Ruth and Hailey promptly each held up their right hands with their pinky fingers extended. Mary and Grace did the same.

"What about the Old Man," Grace whispered.

Hailey leaned over and whispered in a conspiratorial fashion, "He's already been pinky sweared. Sides, nobody can make a Terminator talk. You know how they are so its okay."

The Old Man nodded, confirming he had all ready been pinky sweared to utmost secrecy.

Grace leaned back and extended her right hand again. Ruth and Hailey hooked their pinky fingers around the Mary and Graces fingers and then switched hands.

"Okay, what's the big secret," Mary asked.

"You have to tell, it's your secret," Ruth told Hailey.

Hailey looked at Cameron's two close friends and paused. "You have to keep it a secret. Remember, you pinky sweared!"

"Hailey, spit it out or we take the pinky swear back," Grace ordered.

"I can't read," Hailey whispered.

 **TechCom Holding Area…**

Feeling the cold concrete of the wall, Herodias moved slowly away from the door. The light came on, blinding her with its brightness after the pitch-black darkness. Footsteps again grew close. The latch to the door turned and it swung slowly open, allowing a foul odor of rot and damp to enter the room. The light flickered, preventing Herodias' eyes from adjusting to the light.

Stepping further away from the door, she saw the silent figure standing in the doorway again.

"I'd ask you what you want," Herodias said, her voice trembling in terror, certain her death was moments away, "but it's pointless. You won't tell me. I didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to survive. That's all. I just wanted to survive."

Confused, frightened and disoriented by the light, Herodias sank down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, pressing her chin in between her kneecaps. Within seconds she was rocking back and forth, sobbing.

"I only wanted to live. That's all. I just wanted to survive."

She rocked back and forth in silence, refusing to look again at her tormentor. The flickering light prevented Herodias from concentrating, causing her to lose track of time and her surroundings.

The door slammed shut and screams could be heard down the corridor. Like before it started with just one scream and then others joined in. Just as suddenly as the screams started, they stopped, leaving an equally terrifying silence in their place.

Darkness filled the room again before the light came on, weak and diffuse, casting threatening shadows about the cell. Herodias could no longer bear the tension and snapped her head up.

The door was ever so slightly ajar.

 _It didn't catch when it slammed shut! My chance! Be confident! Be bold! If you stay you'll die!_

Herodias stood up straight. Shaking, she brushed her hair out of her eyes and then tossed her head, flipping her long blonde hair so that it cascaded down her back. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward quickly and took hold of the door and yanked it open.

The corridor was empty. One lone light illuminated the long corridor.

One step at a time, pausing to listen for the terrifying footsteps after each step, Herodias made her way to the end of the corridor. To the right was an unfinished corridor, ending in a pile of dirt and stone. To the left was a flight of stairs leading upwards.

 **TechCom Command Central…**

Wilhelm watched the monitor patiently. John pointed at the screen as the image changed.

"This is risky, sir."

"I know."

The pair watched in silence. Every so often Wilhelm changed the view on the monitor.

 **TechCom Perimeter…**

"Are you sure," the first sentry asked.

"That's what the orders said."

"We won't get in trouble?"

"I talked to General Connor himself," the second sentry said.

The two resumed their normal patrol pattern, careful to not look at the entrance to the newly finished underground tunnel near the perimeter. Hearing the sound of footsteps, they both turned and looked to the south to gaze out into the Wastelands. To further sell their act, the pair began telling each other jokes, laughing in turn.

 **Underground…**

Herodias couldn't believe her luck. An unlocked cell door and no guards. Now, just yards from the Wastelands, two incompetent guards on duty. She smiled.

 _So much for the vaunted TechCom training._

Within minutes she had slipped past the two sentries and avoided several lines of booby traps. Half an hour later, Herodias had cleared the TechCom defenses. Running at a steady jog, she made her way through the rubble and destruction, ecstatic to once again have survived.

Exhausted, Herodias stopped to rest and collect her thoughts. Deciding she would need water and food, she would search the area first before resting. After finding sustenance, the next order of business was to hide and sleep. Then put some distance between herself and TechCom and the horrors she had found there.

An experienced Tunnel Rat, Herodias found drinkable water in half an hour. Her homemade trap caught a large rat. She killed it and ate it raw. Finding a small building still standing, she opened the door and went inside. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness after several minutes.

 _As good a place as any to get some rest._

She moved to the opposite side of what appeared to be a small office. Sitting down behind the desk, she noticed a box filled with old newspapers. Remembering the paper used was a good insulator, Herodias pulled out several editions and opened them up. Using the open pages as blankets, she covered herself, hoping to stave off the cold of an eternally dark night.

Slowly, her body heat warmed the air trapped by the newspapers, warming Herodias' considerably. Her shivering stopped and the queasy feeling in her stomach from eating the rat raw finally went away. In minutes she would be asleep.

In the distance, the steady, slow repetitive sound of boots on concrete could be heard. Instantly, Herodias was wide-awake, her body once again ready to fight or flee.

She watched in horror as the door slowly swung open. In her minds eye, it was just as if she were back in the holding cell. Once again, her tormentor stepped inside. This time, the tormentor walked over and stared down at Herodias.

"So, you thought you could escape? I told you nobody threatens my John and lives."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	58. Chapter 58 - Poor Wilhelm

**Chapter 58 – Poor Wilhelm**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Ruth peeked through the door into the large room. She watched as Catherine zipped about the room, checking every little detail. Lt. Wilhelm had given up trying to calm her down and sat down in one of the chairs around the large table, chewing on a cigar.

Ruth worked up the courage to enter the room and walked over to where Lt. Wilhelm sat.

"Good morning, Lt."

"Good morning Ruth. Shouldn't you be at school with Father Hidalgo?"

"I have permission to miss for awhile. I have something I need to do."

"Why are you here then? We are going to have an important leadership meeting."

Ruth looked up at Wilhelm and made a decision. Taking off her backpack, Ruth set if in the chair next to the T-800 and opened it. Reaching inside, she pulled out a tattered cardboard box and took it out.

"When we were on patrol, I found these on my scavenging mission."

Ruth pulled the cardboard box open and took out two identical .22 caliber pistols with matching leather holsters and one box of rounds each.

"Aunt Cameron gave me this one," Ruth said, pointing at the gun Cameron had given her before the patrol. "Mom gave it to Cameron before she and John got married so she could have a weapon to carry in her nice purse."

Always interested in weapons of any kind, the Lt. picked up the pistol in question and examined it.

"It is not very powerful. It lacks stopping power."

"I know, but it goes in your purse. That's important for a female. We can't always carry large caliber pistols with us and still look nice," Ruth explained.

Puzzled by this concept, Wilhelm sat the original pistol down and examined the other. Not wishing to hurt Ruth's feelings, Wilhelm sat the pistol down and said, "They are both well crafted pieces. Too small for my hand and I am concerned about the lack of stopping power, but well made none-the-less."

"Oh, Wilhelm. You are such a male. May I see Ruth?" Catherine asked politely.

The little T-1000 nodded her head as Catherine picked up the original pistol. After examining it and working the action, Catherine sat it back down carefully.

"Wilhelm, these are fine weapons for a lady."

"But Catherine, it won't stop a full-grown human soldier or take out the optic and chip of an endo-Terminator," Wilhelm protested.

"Wilhelm, as an infiltrator, I can get close to my target. A small caliber round into the ear at very close range is quite effective. The size allows me to carry it in any number of ways, the most convenient of which is in a stylish purse. These are often too small for a pistol the size of which you males prefer."

"But why would you want to carry it in your purse?"

Catherine frowned and looked down at Ruth in understanding. "Men, they just don't understand do they?"

Ruth, just as puzzled by Wilhelm's strange reaction as he was at the attraction Catherine and Ruth had for the small pistols, nodded her head in agreement with Catherine.

"Aunt Cameron gave me this one. I found five more scavenging on patrol. So I am going to give it back. This one is for my mom. These holsters were made by the Old Man. That is why it took so long for me to give them their guns. If I had another one I would give it to you Miss Catherine."

"Oh, that is so sweet of you. Perhaps there is hope for Sarah after all. Of all the members of the Connor clan you are by far the most polite and well mannered."

"What did you say to my daughter, Catherine?"

"Good morning, Sarah. I was simply stating you had done a better job of teaching Ruth proper manners than you did John and Cameron," Weaver replied.

"Good morning, Sarah. Commander," Wilhelm said as he stood.

"Momma, I have something for you!"

"Let me see what it is," Sarah replied with excitement, knowing full well what the surprise was.

"I found it on my scavenging mission. The Old Man made the holster. It matches the pistol you gave Aunt Cameron and she gave it to me. Now I can give it back and have my own."

"Oh, Ruth, I will just treasure it! When this nasty war is over and women can dress nice again, it will be just perfect for any purse I might have."

"You see, Wilhelm. These things ARE important to women, ladies of fashion with good taste in particular. Proper firearms are so difficult to find."

Cameron entered the room with John and sat down her backpack as Ruth ran over to greet her.

"I am giving the pistol you gave me back. I found more scavenging when I was on patrol, so I want you to have it back. The Old Man made you a holster, but he hasn't been able to figure out how to make it purple. He does not have any information in his files about how to do that."

"Oh, Ruth, thank you so much. Now we have matching pistols!"

"I have one for me and Hailey, too, if you and John say it's okay." Lowering her voice so Catherine would not be able to detect what she told to Cameron, Ruth added, "I have one each for Miss Grace and Miss Mary, but I don't have one for Miss Catherine and I don't want to hurt her feelings."

Cameron hugged Ruth and admonished her to hurry to her lessons, promising to talk to John about allowing Hailey to have her own pistol.

Ruth left in a hurry, hoping to find Mary and Grace before she had to return at the promised time for her lessons. She smiled happily as John Henry, Doctor Johnson, Agent Ellison and the other members of TechCom leadership entered the room.

John listened as Cameron made the case for Ruth to be allowed to give Hailey on of the small pistols she had found.

"I don't know. Hailey is not responsible enough yet."

"But John, she won't have a matching pistol of her own," Cameron pouted.

Relenting to what he knew was not a battle worth fighting, John agreed under the condition Cameron kept the pistol. Hailey would only be allowed to use it for target practice and to carry it only when supervised properly.

Sitting down next to Lt. Wilhelm to wait for everyone to get settled, John noticed Cameron's second-in-command looked both puzzled and unhappy.

"Female problems?" John asked.

"How did you know?" Wilhelm responded.

"I recognize that look." John laughed.

Derek walked in and sat down on the other side of Wilhelm. "Having female problems this early in the morning Wilhelm?"

Wilhelm looked first at John and then Derek.

"It's obvious," Derek replied, eating the last of his breakfast. "You have that confused, defeated look all men have when dealing with a female."

"Catherine is angry because I think she should carry a proper sidearm. Ruth gave Sarah a .22 pistol that is identical to Cameron's. Something about purses that I do not understand," the confused T-800 tried to explain.

John and Derek burst out in laughter, drawing annoyed looks from Cameron, Sarah and Catherine.

"It's okay," Derek told Wilhelm in an attempt to comfort the befuddled Terminator. "There is no understanding the female mind. Ask any married man."

"That's right, Wilhelm. For the rest of your days, which from what I understand will be all of them if Catherine has her way, you will spend part of your time confused like the rest of us." John smiled and patted his metal friend on the back.

"The rest of my days?" Wilhelm muttered.

"Don't fight it." Derek told him. "Just makes it worse."

 **TechCom Construction Area…**

Ruth approached Cameron's two friends as they swept up dirt and dust from the newly opened tunnel.

Mary and looked up and smiled at her little friend as Ruth skipped down the tunnel. Nudging Grace, Mary stopped sweeping and waited for Ruth to arrive.

"Good morning!"

"How is our favorite T-1000 this morning?" Grace asked.

"I am functioning properly," Ruth replied.

"Shouldn't you be at lessons?" Mary asked.

"In seven minutes. I have permission to be late. I have something for each of you! Do you want to see what I have for you?"

Curious to see what a T-1000 child would think was an appropriate gift for young adult human females, Mary and Grace both answered yes.

Ruth sat her backpack down and opened. Standing up, she lifted the real shirt she was wearing to expose a holster and small .22 caliber pistol. Mary and Grace immediately recognized the weapon.

"Mom gave Aunt Cameron one just like it for her purse."

"We know. We always thought your aunt was nuts to carry that thing around with her. Shows you how little we knew back then," Grace told Ruth.

"Aunt Cameron gave it to me to carry on my first official patrol. I found five more like it when I was on a scavenging mission. So I gave Aunt Cameron back her pistol. I gave one to Mom. Hailey gets one if John says its okay. That leaves one for each of you! The Old Man even made holsters for you!"

Ruth extracted the two pistols, each in its own leather holster, and handed the pistols to Mary and Grace. Reaching back into her pack, Ruth brought out boxes of ammunition and handed them over as well.

"I have the cleaning kits in my room. I will get them for you later. I have to go to lessons now."

Without another word, Ruth took off running in the direction she had come from.

Mary and Grace simply looked at each other.

"One thing is for certain," Mary said.

"What?"

"That child is a member of the Connor family. Giving weapons as a personal gift."

"You miss the point Mary."

"Which is?"

"We all have matching firearms now!"

 **TechCom Leadership Meeting…**

"The bitch whore is broken. We will be able to extract a great deal of intel from her. We have already learned the exact location of two HK bases within striking distance. One of which is also a repair facility."

"Cameron, please, do not refer to the prisoner Herodias as a bitch whore." John told his wife sternly.

Not missing a beat, Cameron continued her report of the preliminary interrogation, "As I said, the bitch whore has revealed the location of these facilities. It is worth considering capturing one or both. Air power would be an advantage we have never had in battle."

John shook his head in frustration and glared at Cameron in an attempt to make her feel uncomfortable.

Seeing her son's growing frustration with his wife's unusual lack of professionalism, Sarah spoke up. "Herodias also revealed multiple small patrols of Greys have been sent out searching for our current location. The prisoner last communicated her exact position a week prior to being captured. She is due to report in again tomorrow. Skynet is concerned we have the ability to locate these patrols by listening for their reports, thus, the ten day intervals."

"What else have we learned?"

Sarah looked at a now annoyed Cameron before continuing. "Skynet, like us, wants a culminating battle. His global resources are becoming very strained. Our raids on his production infrastructure have paid off big time. He is no longer able to replace his losses, construct new heavy combat equipment or even manufacture the necessary spare parts. John, Skynet's desperate. I believe he's more dangerous now than ever before."

 **Connor Family Bunker…**

The silence was so uncomfortable John could not fall asleep.

"Cameron."

"What?" she snapped back.

"I am speaking to you as both your husband and commanding officer. Your conduct to day was inappropriate."

"Your conduct is inappropriate husband of mine."

"What did you say to me?"

Cameron sat up in bed. To John's surprise, her eyes were puffy like she had been crying.

"You took the bitch whore's side. You know you are everything to me! I live to protect you! The bitch whore wants to take you from me. She wants to kill you! She was sent here to find you and kill you! She wants to kill Hailey, Sarah, Derek and everybody at TechCom! Once Skynet knows our location that is the plan! She is a bitch whore!"

"Cameron," John said patiently, "everything you said is true. I believe every word you said. But you cannot let your emotion simulator run unchecked. It interferes with your ability to function as a leader. Not to mention as my wife."

"Oh no, John Connor," Cameron said in anger. "The Sexbot is not visiting tonight."

Sighing in frustration and anger, John counted to ten before replying. "Cameron, I agree with you Herodias is a problem. Her presence and that of the other patrols is indeed a threat. To our family and TechCom. Did it ever occur to you I don't want to lose my wife? Any threat to me personally is a threat to you as well."

"You feel that way?" Cameron asked hopefully.

Before Cameron could react, John pulled her down quickly next to him and wrapped both arms around his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Remember I mentioned we are going to have a discussion about how much longer you are going to be in command of the Silver Brigade?"

"Yes."

"You worry about me. I worry about you."

"It is not the same. I am your protector."

"How do you think I feel as a man Cameron? I'm your husband and I send you out in battle. I'm not there to protect you. Do you have any idea the guilt and worry that causes me?"

Cameron did not say a word. Having never analyzed the data John had just given her before, she turned on her left side to face the door. John pulled his left arm out from under her and with his right arm firmly across her abdomen, pulled Cameron close.

"I am sorry John. But she is still a bitch whore."

"Let's agree she is a bitch whore. But the bitch whore has a name and when we are with the leadership I expect you to use her name. Otherwise, I will conduct the interrogation by myself. Is that clear?"

"Yes John," Cameron whispered to her husband.

"I hate fighting with you like this, so please, let's stop so I can get some rest."

Cameron rolled over to face her husband and kissed him.

"The Sexbot is sorry too."

"She is? I thought she wasn't going to visit tonight."

"She changed her mind."

 **0800 TechCom Leadership Meeting…**

Derek and John entered the meeting room to find a discouraged Wilhelm waiting.

"What's up? You don't look too happy?" John asked his combat leader.

"Is there anyway to get out of this, this, thing with Catherine?"

"Why? What's the matter now?" Derek asked, trying hard and losing in his effort to not smirk at his friend's expense.

"Catherine informed me she has scheduled meetings with Father Hidalgo and I have to go with her? What is that all about?"

"My good Wilhelm," John laughed, "it's called pre-marital counseling."

"What? I never agreed to anything like that! How do you know that is what these meetings are?"

"They're called "counseling sessions" and I know this because Father Hidalgo was the priest who married Cameron and me."

"Yep. Same here. You were at my wedding to Sarah."

"Wedding?"

"Dump her now and I'll give you a discharge," John laughed, "because you're going to have to leave TechCom and flee into the Wastelands."

Derek leaned over and put his arm around the trusted T-800. "It happens to the very best of us. Catherine is a handful, there's no doubt about it. But you'll be a better Terminator for it."

Wilhelm looked more and more discouraged. "Look, Derek and I are both married to women that are on a good day a handful. Do you trust us?"

Wilhelm looked at his two friends with a doubtful expression. "I am doubtful of many things I used to be certain of."

"Well, trust me on this. Life will be better and if you can tame Catherine just a little, life will be better for all of us."

"Yes, General. But what about our card games? Smoking stogies with my troops or friends? She's making me change uniforms every day!"

"You'll manage. We all learn to," Derek reassured the T-800.

"Stop it! Do not attempt to connive with Wilhelm. You men. Sarah, Cameron, the two of you have to do something with your husbands!"

Grinning first at Cameron and then Catherine, Sarah pulled the frustrated red head aside and whispered, "Get over yourself Catherine. Our men are real men. You can't change them. The best you can do is train them a little. Right Cameron?"

"Yes. Making a slight adjustment in their behavior takes so much effort. Sometimes it is not worth it Catherine. John still throws his dirty clothes on the floor instead of the hamper I have provided."

"Besides," Sarah continued, "if Cameron and I didn't let the boys sneak off once in awhile and think they were fooling us, we'd never have a chance to do any girl stuff."

 **TechCom Perimeter…**

Sarah and Cameron stood next to an unhappy Catherine. Wilhelm had said his goodbyes and had departed with his small, hand picked patrol. The three women watched as the dozen TechCom personnel faded into the darkness of the Wastelands.

"He will not be gone long. They are just doing a recon on the nearest HK base. Skynet and his forces will never find my Lt. and his personnel in the Wastelands."

"Are you sure Cameron?" Weaver asked.

"Weaver, listen to you! I never thought I would say this, but I prefer the snooty, prissy Catherine to the weepy one." Sarah said firmly.

 **TechCom Interrogation Room…**

Looking into the room through the one-way mirror, Herodias could be seen resting with her head down, lying on her folded arms on the table where she sat manacled to the floor.

"John Henry, make sure you record everything. At the slightest hint of deception, let me know," John said, tapping the earpiece John Henry had given him.

"You ready?" he asked Derek. His uncle nodded and opened the door. The two soldiers stepped through and shut the door behind them.

Herodias sat up and looked at her two new interrogators as they sat down across from her at the table.

"Where's the metal?"

John did not hesitate. With his right hand he slapped Herodias as hard as he could, nearly knocking her from the chair.

"The metal's name is Cameron. Remember that. You will always address my wife by her proper name. Next time I will use my fist."

Herodias starred back at John with an empty expression. He knew then Cameron had broken her mentally.

"Lie to me once and you will regret it. Lie to Col. Reese here once, and you will regret it. Tell two lies in any combination and my wife will conduct the remainder of your interrogation. Alone. Just the two of you."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	59. Chapter 59 - Even the Best of Us

**Chapter 59 – Even the Best of Us**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **The Wastelands…**

Few things made Wilhelm's CPU run his contentment routines like patrolling in the Wastelands. While this patrol was no different, the Lt. found himself strangely wanting to finish the recon of the HK base and return to TechCom. He finally admitted to himself it was due to his desire to see Weaver. As much as Catherine alternately annoyed him, frustrated him and puzzled him, he realized how much he had grown to like the beautiful T-1000. Another realization that surprised him.

Crouched in the storm sewers beneath a once busy four-lane road, Wilhelm waited for the sound of the patrolling T-600 squad to fade into the distance. In two hours the men and Terminators of his squad would rendezvous for the final time and begin the long trip back to TechCom.

Deciding it was safe, he exited the storm sewer through a cratered section and quickly took cover in a former small retail store. From there he continued his observation of the perimeter guards of the HK airbase.

As it grew close to the time to depart for the rendezvous, the sounds of T-600s marching could be heard again. Spotting the silver colored Terminators approaching, he realized he could not return to his original hiding place. A quick count revealed the squad had separated with only six returning.

 **TechCom Interrogation Cell…**

Herodias grew more nervous by the minute. Being interrogated was never a pleasant experience. Sitting across from Cameron while manacled and being on the receiving end of the beautiful Terminator's Death Glare was starting to unnerve the blonde warrior. Cameron sat in silence, staring at the blonde woman she hated. Allowing the imagination of her nemesis to do the heavy lifting, breaking Herodias' will to resist providing accurate intel.

John and Agent Ellison almost felt sympathy for the Skynet warrior. Almost.

"I think she's ready, John. Let's get started."

Entering the room and closing the door gently behind them, Ellison and John took seats across the table from Herodias. Cameron remained still, neither blinking nor moving to acknowledge the presence of the two male interrogators. She simply maintained her ceaseless glare.

"Could you do something about her? Please?"

"Why? Cameron is my wife. We don't get to see each other enough."

"It's not natural what she's doing," Herodias pleaded.

"She's a Terminator. You know what they're like, you serve the creator of the machines," Ellison chided Herodias.

He continued, "We have found some discrepancies in the information you provided us when compared to some of your personnel's accounts."

"I have not lied to you."

"That remains to be determined," Ellison corrected. "Let's review your answers."

John sat and observed, enjoying the interrogation. Ellison was a master of patiently questioning a prisoner, constantly reviewing their answers, tripping them up with small inconsistencies. Using their own statements to pull both the truth and additional information out of the prisoner. It was not the first time John was thankful the former FBI Special Agent had cast his lot with the Connor family.

Cameron was undoubtedly enjoying tormenting Herodias. John had refused to allow Cameron to physically harm the prisoner or terminate her. The silent treatment however was producing results with the added benefit of keeping Cameron calm when off duty.

After several hours of questioning with only Ellison and John having breaks, the line of questioning again came around to the specific details of Skynet Central Command. Ellison was going over Herodias' statements for the fifth time when Cameron suddenly tilted her head as she would when curious about something or asking a question.

"She's lying."

John moved from the wall where he had been standing to listen and came to within inches of the prisoner's face.

"You lied."

Shaking in fear and exhaustion, Herodias looked to Ellison for help.

"Cameron, in case you did not know, is a TOK-715. Skynet's finest Terminator," Ellison informed Herodias in his patient, even manner. "She also happens to be the best lie detector I have ever seen and that includes FBI experts and technology. If she says your lying, you're lying."

"Care to tell the truth or would you prefer Agent Ellison and I leave you to Cameron to uncover the truth." John spoke evenly and firmly, leaving little doubt he would leave Herodias alone with Cameron to uncover the truth.

"I don't know what to do," Herodias finally said, tears running down her face. "I just want to live. I never meant to betray anyone. To hurt anyone. I just wanted to survive. Tell me what to do and I'll do it. Please, just don't let her hurt me."

"If you lie, you know what will happen," John reminded the prisoner.

Herodias looked once at Cameron and quickly back to John, nodding to indicate her understanding of her plight.

"Now then," Ellison continued in his almost friendly tone, "Let's talk about the approaches Skynet forces use when returning to base at Command Central. We would like specific details. Where are the kill zones located? What are the air defenses like?"

 **TechCom Women's Living Quarters…**

"That was your best lesson yet, Hailey. You are making good progress," Grace told her young pupil.

"Thank you Miss Grace. I almost like trying to read now. It's just so hard."

"I know Hailey, but you are getting better and it is a skill you must have. One day you'll be one of the leaders of TechCom."

"I know Miss Grace. Can I go know? I have KP duty still."

"Yes," Grace chuckled. "My star pupil can go wash dishes."

Hailey left the small area allotted for her Mary and Grace and found Ruth sitting by the entrance to the makeshift women's dormitory. Leaning against the wall, Ruth was looking at several old, softcover children's books. Looking up at Hailey, Ruth smiled. "Miss Catherine found these going through things a patrol brought back from a scavenging mission. She gave them to us for now. They have pictures and one of the stories is even about a dog."

Hailey paused for a moment and counted to ten like her father had taught her. Hailey knew Ruth could read as well as a grownup and simple storybooks were easy for her to read. By the time Hailey reached ten, she realized Ruth was trying to encourage her, not mock her. Catherine knew full well Ruth could read at an adult level, but had no idea of Hailey's reading issues. The gift had been sincere.

"I have KP duty."

"I know. I just thought you might want to see the storybook about the little dog."

Hailey helped Ruth up and the two started walking down the corridor.

"Maybe after KP tonight if I am not too tired. Just put the books under my bed and I will look at the book about the dog before I go to sleep."

 **The Wastelands…**

Wilhelm sat the three grenades in a row on the floor and took a quick scan out of the empty window frame, the glass long ago shattered and scattered on the sidewalk and inside the small store. He felt a sharp shard lacerate his left knee. His warm synthetic blood began oozing into his combat pants. His CPU noted the injury's location and severity and turned down the pain sensors, allowing Wilhelm to maintain his concentration on the approaching T-600s.

One final check of his 1911 .45 and his MK-5 and Wilhelm decided he was ready. He pulled the pin of the first grenade and threw it as high and as far as he could in an arc over the T-600s.

When the fragmentary grenade exploded, all six T-600s instantly turned their heads and began scanning the area for signs of life, heat, cold or movement of any kind. With their weapons raised and at the ready, they fanned out to approach the location of the grenades explosion to investigate and terminate.

Wilhelm threw the second fragmentary grenade at a 90° angle to the first grenade. He was on the move before the grenade reached the apogee of its arc. The second explosion caused the T-600s to stop for two seconds. Three of the machines moved in the direction of the second grenade while the others continued their initial approach.

Silently Wilhelm moved in between the two groups. Hurrying he drew close to the two T-600s on the right of the line approaching the first grenade. Pulling the pin of his third grenade, Wilhelm charged the closest Terminator. Ramming the thermite grenade under the machines armored chest plate he knocked it down as he drew his .45. The intense heat melted the internal workings of the T-600, causing it to writhe uncontrollably. Its arms and legs jerked about in spastic, uncoordinated movements until finally the machine shuddered once, and became still. The thermite burned brighter as it melted through the terminated T-600's chest plate, illuminating the area with an eerie glow.

Moving forward at full speed, Wilhelm closed on the second of the three T-600s. Chopping downward, Wilhelm shattered the machine's assault rifle as the T-600 brought it too bare on him. Grabbing the T-600 by its throat Wilhelm pressed his .45 to its left optic and fired, destroying the red optic sensor and the chip with a single round.

Bullets from the third T-600 ripped into his chest and legs as Wilhelm continued his mad charge. Diving to take cover behind a burned out compact car, the T-800 rolled and came to his feet in a firing stance, firing three rounds directly into the final T-600's face. The machine fell to the ground with a crash, its legs and arms flailing wildly. Wilhelm stepped quickly to the blind Terminator and fired three more rounds into its face, destroying its chip.

Incoming rounds from the second three Terminators began whizzing past his head. One slammed into his cheek, tearing away the flesh, leaving his Coltan steel cheekbone exposed, gleaming in the dark.

Changing to his machine pistol, Wilhelm fired and moved repeatedly, circling to his left and shortening the range to the final three T-600s. The lead machine had stopped firing and reloaded. Standing still, the machine turned its head slowly back and forth, scanning the area searching for a target.

Silently, Wilhelm stood and took aim.

"Hey, you! Stupid!"

Hearing Wilhelm's voice, the T-600 turned its head to face its prey, exposing its left optic. Three 9 mm rounds ripped through the sensor from 10 feet, terminating the T-600.

Sprinting away from the slower T-600s, Wilhelm was certain he would be able to evade them in the ruins. Reaching the end of the effective range of the T-600s assault weapons, he felt two round slam into the back of his left knee, destroying flesh and damaging the structural elements of his knee.

He took cover behind another burned out vehicle and pulled his .45 and waited. Within minutes a T-600 made the mistake of stepping out past the truck. Three rounds in the left optic and Wilhelm had only one T-600 left to terminate.

Listening for the sounds of his nemesis searching for him, Wilhelm was relieved to hear the T-600 moving at an angle away from him. Scanning and listening revealed no other threats nearby. Limping badly, he made his way towards the rendezvous.

 **Two Days Later…**

Frustration was not an emotion Wilhelm dealt with particularly well. It was little consolation to him that Cameron had told him repeatedly neither she nor most humans dealt with the emotion well.

Five of his twelve squad members had been wounded, four human and one additional Terminator. Wilhelm's knee had been damaged so severely his systems could not self-repair. The other Terminator, the Assassin, had the misfortune of being discovered by a squad of T-888s with heavy weapons. He had terminated all but two of the T-888s before making his escape, but in the process his right hip had been nearly destroyed. Like Wilhelm, the damage was too great to self-repair.

Two of the human's wounds were light, causing only pain and discomfort. The other two were serious. One of the more serious cases was worsening rapidly. Wilhelm's knee had locked up and the Assassin had resorted to pulling himself along on the ground.

Humiliated he had not been able to lead his patrol back to TechCom successfully and faced with losing a wounded soldier, Wilhelm finally broke down. Using his secure communication device had called and asked to be picked up.

Waiting with his men, word had come from the TechCom HK that it was 3 minutes out. He nodded to his healthy troops and they set off the flares marking the landing zone and hurried to clear the landing area.

Five minutes later Wilhelm sat rubbing his knee, watching the two medics treat his wounded human troops while Doctor Johnson worked quickly on the most serious case. Savannah had finished examining the Assassin and was poking around looking at his knee.

"Total replacement. I'm going to be busy the next few days."

"Why? Just use replace the damaged parts. I cannot be off duty." Wilhelm insisted.

"Wilhelm, I hate to tell you this, you're a custom model. Haven't you noticed you're bigger than most T-800s? No, a regular replacement won't work and there is too much additional damage. I'm going to have to custom make everything I need to repair you. The tissue damage is extensive as well. It will take at least two weeks for it to regenerate once I have finished the structural repairs. The same for the Assassin except no time lost for tissue regeneration. Now sit still, I'm going to start pulling all those bullets out of you and stitching you up so mother won't see you like this."

Wilhelm groaned. He had not thought about Catherine's reaction during their return. Focusing on his men and evading Skynet's search parties and a large band of Tunnel Rats had taken up all of his CPU capacity.

Savannah pulled out the first of several bullets from his chest and swabbed the wound.

"That is not necessary. I cannot incur infection."

"I am the doctor. John says it is necessary and Cameron said to do it as a standard protocol."

Wilhelm tried to occupy himself watching his other soldiers being treated. Doctor Johnson came over and watched Savannah remove two more bullets.

"I realize I am medical personnel and not a combat soldier Lt. But speaking professionally, you did the right thing calling for pick-up. Your scout would have died otherwise. He's stable now but I'll be operating the minute I get him back to the hospital."

"My other personnel?"

"They will be fine. From what I can see, you and the Assassin on the other hand will also be under my care for some time."

"Doctor, I have…"

"Oh no, stop. Lt. you are now under my purview. You answer to me unless ordered otherwise by General Connor."

The Assassin struggled to pull himself upright. "Doctor, I patrol the Wastelands alone in the western quadrant. I am the best scout we have. Skynet will be patrolling further west…"

"The same applies for you as well. Deal with it. You will return to duty when Savannah clears you. Not one minute earlier. My suggestion to both of you is to be compliant with her orders and the rehab she designs. Otherwise, you will not be cleared for duty. Have I made myself clear?"

Frustrated, the two older Terminators nodded in silence. Doctor Johnson stood and observed the pair of clearly unhappy machines and wondered over how much his attitude towards them had changed. Some of his most difficult patients now were damaged Terminators. His only psychiatrist treated more Terminators for depression due to inability to fulfill their purpose while undergoing repairs or treatment than she treated humans for PTSD.

"Stubborn machines," he muttered.

 **24 hours later…**

"Sit up."

"I do not want to."

"I did not ask if you wanted to. Sit up," Catherine ordered.

Wilhelm complied. Catherine stuffed another pillow behind him and then pranced around to watch Savannah trimming away additional synthetic flesh.

"Is that really necessary Savannah? My Wilhelm can sense the pain you are causing."

"It is nothing I cannot deal with easily," the T-800 complained, embarrassed about all the fussing and babying Catherine was engaging in.

Savannah ignored Catherine and finished trimming the damaged flesh, leaving a nice straight even wound. Turning to the surgical worktable next to her, Savannah picked up Wilhelm's lower leg and held it up close to his left femur structures. Weaver leaned over to watch, blocking Savannah's light.

"Mom, I am about to hit you over the head with Wilhelm's leg. Now, please for the last time, either sit down in the corner or leave. I cannot take the measurements I need for Wilhelm's new knee!"

Without saying a word, Catherine moved around to the right side of the reinforced hospital bed and climbed into bed with Wilhelm, her petite, slender frame fitting between the bed rail and Wilhelm's huge chest. Resting her head on his shoulder, Catherine began running her fingers over the multiple bullet wounds Savannah had sutured.

"Mom, hands to your self. I am not stitching Wilhelm up again."

Savannah glared at her mother. "I have the authority as the Chief of Terminator Medicine to have you banned from the facility. I'll do it. Doctor Johnson will back me up and you know John will too."

Wilhelm put his arm around Catherine and hugged her.

"It is all right. The wisest course of action is to not interfere with your daughter. I wish to return to duty as soon as possible. The damage is extensive and requires considerable work followed by self-regeneration and self-repair. I know you mean well, but it is slowing the process of repairs and healing."

Catherine nodded and got out of bed.

"My apologies Savannah. It was rude of me and showed a lack of respect for your skill. It will not happen again. I too have duties to attend to."

Weaver sat down and slipped on a pair of black four-inch heels and morphed her feet slightly to allow the shoes to fit perfectly. She stood, visually checked her feet and walked over to Wilhelm and chastely kissed him on his cheek.

"I will return after duty."

The sound of her heels clicking quickly in the corridor announced her prissy departure from the medical facility.

Savannah and Wilhelm both gave a sigh of relief.

"She means well. She does Wilhelm. Trust me, Mom has trouble dealing with people appropriately despite her infiltrator programming being some of the best. But I can tell you, as maddening as Mom is when she's like this, it's because she really cares."

Wilhelm simply nodded. "Savannah, if you do not mind, I will enter maintenance mode. I am experiencing what Sgt. Brighton refers to as "ghost pain" from my lower limb being detached."

Savannah smiled as she stood and picked up Wilhelm's leg. "Don't let me stop you from taking a nap, you big baby."

"

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	60. Chapter 60 - A Breather

**Chapter 60 – A Breather**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

The sweat running down her forehead and into her eyes caused Mary to stop and wipe her brow. Pausing to rest for moment, Mary looked down the corridor where she and other TechCom civilians were cleaning rubble from the worker's latest blast into the granite hillside. Grace was talking to the new arrival that had finally been cleared by security and assigned to work with their group. Like the two close friends, the new girl was a chatterbox.

"So, I saw this like, really slender, beautiful woman walking around in security when I was going through all those awful interrogation sessions."

"Really," a bored Grace replied.

"She was so strange. So beautiful yet she was stone cold. No emotion, no expression. It was pretty clear everyone was scared crapless of her too. Who is she?"

Graced stopped and stood up from her shoveling of rocks into the bin to be removed. "Was she wearing boots, black combat pants, purple t-shirt and had big brown eyes with thick brown hair? Perfect skin?"

"Yes! Do you know her?"

Grace looked at Mary and asked, "Do we know her?"

"Yeah, we know her. Didn't stop us from getting stuck with these crap detail jobs either."

"So she is an ice queen! I thought so. By the way, my name is Jennifer. What did you say yours was?"

"We didn't," Mary replied.

"Oh. Well, what is your name then?"

Mary looked at Jennifer and thought carefully before replying. "This crap job stinks. But the ice queen hooked us up. She also saw to it we have shelter, food, medical care and clothing."

"Don't forget clean," Grace added.

"The ice queen is the reason we're still alive," Mary added.

"She was our best friend before Judgment Day. We danced ballet together. Bet you didn't know she's married? We were bridesmaids in her wedding."

Jennifer shook her head in disgust. "Bridesmaids and this is how she treats you? If her husband is still alive, I feel sorry for him. Bet he doesn't get any being married to an ice queen like her."

With no warning, Mary grabbed Jennifer's arms and yanked her sleeves up revealing blank skin on both forearms. Anger and disgust filled Mary's mind. Before Mary could stop herself she attacked the new woman. Rolling on the ground, the two were punching and grabbing each other. The other women stopped work and circled around, excited to have some entertainment to break the monotony of their task.

Grace reached in to separate the two only to be bitten by Jennifer for her efforts. Grace slapped the new girl, stunning her. Grabbing Mary by the shoulders, Grace yanked her closest friend off the other woman.

"Knock it off! You want to get us sent to lockup?"

"She's a Tunnel Whore! No tattoos! You have way to much meat on your bones to have come from the camps!"

"Stay away from me," Jennifer threatened as she stood and backed away. "What's your problem anyway?"

Still enraged, Mary ranted, "The ice queen is Cameron Connor. General John Connor's wife you idiot! You haven't been around many Terminators have you? Cameron doesn't show a lot of emotions unless she knows you or she's with her family."

"I wouldn't say anything else bad about her if I were you," Grace said menacingly. "Cameron commands the Silver Brigade. None of us would be alive or hear without her or her husband. That includes you. Now go work somewhere else."

Needing no additional encouragement, Jennifer moved as far away in the work area as she could from Mary and Grace.

"How did that one get past the vetting process? I'm telling you, no tattoos and she's that healthy?" Mary whispered.

"I agree. We're going to tell Cameron first chance we get," Grace whispered in return.

 **Connor Family Bunker…**

Soft snoring came from Hailey's bed. Cameron watched her little girl sleep, enjoying the soft snoring sounds coming from underneath the mound of covers. An occasional yelp could be heard, indicating Little Al was dreaming as he slept with Hailey.

Dressed only in her favorite nightshirt, Cameron walked over to her husband who was reading Lt. Wilhelm's complete report of the recon patrol of the HK airbase. Standing behind John as he sat at his makeshift desk, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around John's upper chest. With her cheek pressed against John's, Cameron quickly scanned to memory the page of the report John was pouring over.

"I will be relieved when John Henry is able to get the second power plant on line. It is too cold in the new living quarters. The human personnel are going to get sick."

"John Henry and the engineers are doing the best they can. Having to move underground sooner than planned and focus on defensive positions has drastically altered the building schedule."

"John."

"What Cameron?"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Warning signals in John's brain warned him not to answer the question before thinking of all possible answers and scenarios. He had been married long enough to know the question was a loaded one. His beautiful wife might be a Terminator but she was still every bit the female when it came to their marriage.

"It is several things," John replied, deciding to tease Cameron since he had been lucky enough to remember the significance of the date in time.

"You do not know!" his wife pouted.

"I didn't say that," John teased. "I said it was several things, such as Sunday, and I've decided as hard as life is for our personnel, we need to have one day a week where only essential tasks are carried out."

Suspicious her John was teasing her, Cameron decided to apply a little pressure herself. "I still do not think you know what day tomorrow is."

John reached up with his hands, placing them gently on Cameron's forearms.

"Tomorrow is the day we first met, so many years ago. Miss daughter of a tractor salesman."

"You did remember!"

"I'm not a complete clod. Give me a little credit."

"Sarah agreed to let Hailey spend the night."

"She did," John said huskily.

"She did. But the Sexbot wants a romantic evening. You haven't taken me on a date since before Judgment Day."

"What would the Sexbot like to do? It's not like we have a lot of options."

"You could take me to the firing range. You know how much I enjoy target practice. I have not fired my custom Glock 17s in a long time and I want to practice with the .22 Ruth returned."

"Only a Terminator would think that's a romantic evening," John laughed.

"The Sexbot is not pleased with her husband's attitude."

"Okay. I will have the cook make us something edible and then it's off to the firing range for a nice, relaxing evening of killing paper targets."

Cameron hugged John and kissed him on his cheek.

"Tell you what Cameron. Let's go all out. I'll wear my dress uniform. You wear yours. Dig your purple earrings out and our wedding bands and we'll go to the range in style."

"I like that idea." Cameron hugged John again and went to get in bed for her two hours of Terminator sleep, knowing John would stay up thinking and planning until he was too tired to remain awake.

"John?"

"Yes, my pretty little Sexbot?"

"Promise me you will come to bed before I wake up."

 **TechCom Medical Center…**

Sitting in a wheelchair next to the door was the Assassin. His new hip fitted and adjusted, he had only to have the new sensors installed and his software updated before he was released for light duty to make sure the new hip functioned perfectly.

Seeing his best scout and most effective killer already on the mend and nearly ready to return to limited duty was not helping Wilhelm's mood. He watched as Savannah peered at the adjustments she had made to his femur and the necessary parts to reattach his lower leg to his new left knee.

Not happy with what she saw, Savannah took more measurements and set the lower leg on her portable laser CNC to mill off a few millimeters more of steel. On her next effort, the fit was perfect and Savannah proceeded to begin the lengthy process of physical reattaching the lower leg.

Two hours of careful fitting and adjusting and the leg was attached. Doctor Johnson came in to begin surgically reattaching the synthetic flesh in the front of the knee joint as well as grafting in new vascular structures he had developed to make sure the surviving synthetic flesh on the lower leg received enough blood flow as it regenerated and healed.

With work on the leg done for the day, the good doctor left Savannah to clean up as best she could, promising the T-600 sterilization expert Joe would be by shortly to finish the process.

"It's the best I could do. You had a lot of damage. I will be back with a new nerve harness tomorrow to wire in. Your own regenerative tools and repair mechanisms will have to activate the new harness after I graft it in. In about ten days you should have enough sensation back we can start working on your software so you can start learning to walk and run again."

"Thank you Savannah. How long till I am on full duty? I must be ready for the attack on the HK airbase."

"I'm starting to see why you frustrate mom so much. You'll be ready when you're ready and not before then. I pushed you and the Assassin to the front of my list and let other Terminators wait. We still have wounded from the Battle of the Valley waiting to return to duty, so just be patient!"

Savannah packed up her tools and equipment as Joe the T-600 orderly entered and without speaking began the process of sterilizing the room. Shouldering her equipment bag, Savannah surprised both herself and the Lt. by stopping to kiss him on his cheek.

"I will see you first thing when my shift starts tomorrow. Behave yourself until then."

Without asking, Savannah grabbed the handles of the Assassin's wheelchair and wheeled him out of the room. Wilhelm could hear his protests that he was not helpless be overruled by Savannah as she began lecturing him about the need for patience until she was finished adjusting his new hip.

Rubbing his cheek where she had kissed him, Wilhelm wondered what had motivated that unusual behavior. He didn't have long to think about it as the sound of Catherine's high heels clicking on the corridor floor announced her impending arrival.

The red headed whirlwind entered the room and approvingly watched Joe finish his cleaning tasks. The T-600 left without speaking, just as he had entered.

"Doctor Johnson assures me Joe is the finest orderly he has ever worked with. He claims he can sterilize an operating room in record time and there will be zero chance for postoperative infection. Only the best for my Lt."

Weaver strutted over and kissed Wilhelm square on the lips, surprising him. Hoping up on the bed, Weaver snuggled close and rested her head on his left shoulder while scratching his chest with her right hand.

"Oh! Excellent! Savannah finished reattaching your leg and installing your new knee! I see it is still bandaged. Does she have more work to do?"

Wilhelm explained using Savannah's exact words from memory what remained to be done to repair his leg.

Catherine slipped out of bed and shut the door, quickly resuming her previous position.

"It is very improper, but I have missed you so much, I want to spend the night with you. I need several hours of Terminator sleep. I just cannot go for months like I used to. Savannah and Doctor Johnson both insist I have two hours per 24-hour cycle. Cameron insists as well and Sarah tells me Ruth is a little horror if she goes more than 48 hours with out her Terminator sleep."

Weaver stopped rambling and kissed Wilhelm again. To his surprise he kissed her back.

"I'll be very careful about your leg," she whispered seductively.

 **0600 in TechCom Medical Center…**

"Mother!"

Catherine sat up straight and immediately began trying to fix her hair with one hand while holding the sheet and blankets over her chest.

Savannah dropped her bag and left.

"Oh, dear. What am I going to do now?" Catherine said aloud.

"You are going to apologize to your daughter. Tell her, I do not know, tell her something to cheer her up, you are her mother," an equally embarrassed Wilhelm muttered.

 **Connor Family Bunker…**

Rolling over, John felt Cameron in bed with him. She had come back to bed after her final inspection tour of the night. Enjoying the new Sunday rules for rest unless duty required otherwise, John shifted to get comfortable and waited for Cameron's CPU to register he had done so. Exactly 24 seconds later Cameron shifted herself, making them both more comfortable and John began to drift back off to sleep.

Until he felt something crawling up the end of the bed. Opening his eyes to see Hailey sitting on top of him looking down, clutching her doll and the large eyes of Little Al inspecting him as well, John sighed and nudged Cameron to get her to move over. Lifting the blankets on the wall side of their bed, John felt first Hailey and the Little Al slip under the blankets. Within minutes Hailey was asleep, her doll under one arm and Little Al under the other.

John felt Cameron lift her head and reach across his chest to touch Hailey for a quick scan. His wife shifted again and snuggled closer to him. To his surprise, he felt the slight stiffening of Cameron's body as her CPU reentered Terminator Sleep. Hailey's soft snoring relaxed him and in minutes John was snoring as well.

 **TechCom Cafeteria…**

"Savannah, please, let me explain."

"Mom, no. I don't want to hear about it, okay? I missed breakfast, I need to eat and I don't want to throw up so don't talk about it."

"But Savannah, I need you to understand. It is my responsibility as your mother to…"

"Mom, you got lucky! I'm not naïve. Now please, I'm trying to unsee something no child ever wants to see!"

"Savannah, please."

"Mom, it's okay. I think. I'm not angry with you. No child wants to see their mom, no. No child wants to even KNOW their mom or their parents did, you know."

Catherine sat back and tried to process what Savannah had told her. A quick search query had her CPU racing through files. To her relief, Catherine realized Savannah was not angry. She was simply reacting in the typical manner of human children. As she considered this data further, Catherine still felt horrified at what had happened, yet strangely comforted her daughter had reacted as she had. It was evidence her relationship with Savannah was growing stronger, that Savannah was more comfortable with the idea of a mother daughter relationship.

"Let me say this much Savannah. I am horribly embarrassed."

"I know mom. It was improper. A lady should never do something like that. Especially an unmarried lady of proper social standing with responsibilities to the community," Savannah said, making a face at her mother while chewing a mouthful of food.

Savannah stopped chewing and looked at her mother. _Catherine actually is concerned with what I think and feel about this._

Despite the horrible image forever stored in her memory, Savannah reached out and took Catherine's pale hand in her own.

"Mom. It really is okay. The Lt. makes you happy in a way John Henry and I never can."

"Are you certain? If it is an issue, I will end the affair."

"Yeah, let's not call it an affair," Savannah said with a slight frown. "John Henry will freak out and I'm not too sure I like the way it sounds either. Could we just say you and the Lt. are courting? It is much more proper, and believe it or not mom, all that fussing about manners and proper social graces has rubbed off on us. Other people too."

"You and John Henry approve of my being courted by the Lt?"

"We've already had our little talk with him about his intentions towards you."

 **1530 Hours…**

Cameron adjusted John's insignia on his collars and removed several specks of dust from one of his lapels. Finally, John's appearance met with her approval.

"Daddy looks handsome!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Yes, he does Hailey," Cameron responded.

John smiled and picked Hailey up. "C'mon. Time to go over to Grandma and Derek's and play with Ruth."

Leaving their quarters, John and Cameron passed the ever present watcher and protector of the two girls, the Old Man, sitting in his alcove. They greeted him and dropped Hailey off and headed for the cafeteria for dinner.

John looked at his wife and decided a military dress uniform did look good on her. Even if her purple earrings would never be regulation in any other military except TechCom.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	61. Chapter 61 - Enemy Among Us

**Chapter 61 – Enemy Among Us**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Cameron shut the door to John's office and stood completely still. Noticing his wife was scanning his office, John stopped fiddling with the map on his desk and waited for Cameron to finish.

"There are no listening, recording or transmitting devices."

"What makes you think there would be?"

"Grace and Mary discovered a Skynet spy who passed vetting. Catherine has been assigned to discover who let the spy slip past our net."

"Are we just taking your friends word for this or is this individual actually a spy?"

"Tunnel Whore. Probably sold out to Skynet for food to stop prostituting herself. Still a whore if you ask me."

"Again, Cameron, do you have anything to base this one?"

"She lied to me. Agent Ellison has her in interrogation at this moment. He will break her with in the next ten to twelve hours."

Angry at the issues this discovery might raise John picked up his steel thermos and threw it across the room. Impacting on the way, its cap came off, splashing its hot contents all over the wall.

Not flinching, as if she had not noticed John's outburst, Cameron watched her husband as he tried to calm down.

"I will scan the meeting area for devices."

"Go ahead, make certain the meeting is secure. We cannot afford any leaks. On your way out, please send for Ruth."

 **TechCom Interrogation…**

Agent Ellison watched the suspect through the one-way mirror. Weaver had graciously volunteered to warm the suspect up. Using a list of preliminary questions provided by the Agent, Weaver had, as instructed, asked the questions while nonchalantly morphing her fingers into once sharp stabbing object after another. The intended effect was immediate, dramatically increasing the suspect's anxiety causing the woman to misstate, or change, her answers repeatedly. Catherine finished and left the room, leaving the prisoner manacled to the floor.

"Thank you for your time Catherine."

"You are more than welcome James. Thank you for asking."

"You provided me with an excellent baseline to start. She contradicted herself repeatedly, so I have something work with. It will speed the process up considerably," Ellison told Weaver in a complimentary tone.

"It concerns me James. This is home now. It is no longer about defeating Skynet and eliminating his menace from this planet. I find now I have a strong desire to see what we are building here come to fruition. Both of our species have a future here. To find a spy in our midst, one who penetrated so easily, is of great concern."

"Indeed, Miss Weaver. We are fortunate Mary and Grace had the horrible experiences they had. Otherwise the mole would have gone undetected for some time. "

A TechCom soldier opened the door and peered inside. "Miss Weaver," the soldier said respectfully and nodded his head respectfully. "Agent Ellison, do want the prisoner to go in holding cell 8, correct?"

"Yes. Monitor the prisoner. I want to see how she interacts with our other Skynet spy. Do not hurt the prisoner, but make certain you are rough with her."

Ellison and Weaver watched as the TechCom guard entered the interrogation room and roughly unlocked the manacles from the floor. He grabbed the terrified woman and yanked her to her feet.

Using the monitoring system, Ellison tracked the transfer of the prisoner to the holding cell.

"Do you miss being a Special Agent James?" Catherine asked.

"Most of the time, no. I am looking forward to the war being over and working to start and oversee our educational program here. But this? This I am not leaving up to anyone else. I want to know who is threatening what we are building."

Weaver watched the Agent. Seldom had she ever seen him angry for more than a few minutes. Her infiltrator behavior recognition program told Catherine her dear friend was both angry and fearful. Turning back to the monitors, Catherine felt her emotion simulator increase her own anxiety levels.

 **Holding Cell 8…**

Without warning the light in the cell came on, blinding Herodias. The door opened and a woman dressed in a TechCom work uniform was roughly shoved into the cell. Stumbling, the woman fell, breaking her fall with her hands, skinning them and crying out in pain.

Herodias blinked to restore her vision as quickly as possible. Silently without standing, she worked her way further away from the new cellmate.

Taking stock of her situation, Jennifer looked up from her bleeding hands and noticed Herodias.

"Can you help me?" the Tunnel Whore asked.

"I don't know you. So just stay away from me."

"Please. I will help you if I can. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for two friends of the little ice princess who sleeps with the General," Jennifer complained bitterly.

"Oh, hell NO! You stay away from me. You have no idea what you're messing with." Herodias leapt to her feet and began pounding on the cell door."

After several minutes the voice of the guard called from outside.

"Knock it off. Chow time is not for another two hours."

"Let me out!" Herodias screamed. "Put me in another cell! Put her in another cell! Just don't leave me with her!"

"Shut up," the guard roared back. Silence followed and his footsteps could be heard as he left.

Herodias turned and glared at her new cellmate.

"I will kill you myself with my bare hands if Cameron Connor sets one foot in this cell! Do you understand me? The last thing I want to ever have happen again is to come face to face with that nightmare!"

Worried, Jennifer asked, "What did she do to you?"

"None of your business," Herodias snapped back. "Just know this, you never want to pop up on her radar. If you cause her to remember my existence, you're dead! Dead! Understand!"

Herodias lay down on the only cot in the cell and pulled the thin blanket over her. Facing Jennifer, she brusquely directed her cellmate to sit in the opposite corner with her back towards Herodias and to never speak to her again unless spoken to first.

 **Interrogation Observation Room…**

"Well Herodias. You earned another day of life with that performance," Ellison said smugly.

"You anticipated this reaction from the Skynet officer?" Weaver asked with great curiosity.

"Yes. I will allow the new suspect to spend eight exhausting hours wondering about three things. The first what is Herodias so terrified about in regards to the lovely Cameron. Then I want the suspect to develop more anxiety wondering about Herodias and just how dangerous her cellmate is. Finally, I want her to worry about the fact she's a prisoner."

Weaver reached out and gently touched Ellison's arm and smiled as he looked at her. "You were one of the best business decisions I ever made when I hired you."

 **TechCom Command Planning Room...**

"I just finished talking to Ellison. He thinks it will take him about 24 hours to break the prisoner and extract what we need to know. I have every confidence he will be able to determine if this Jennifer is indeed a spy or not."

John looked at his assembled staff. Missing was Weaver who was still with Ellison and Lt. Wilhelm.

"Until then, we are going to post phone our planning session until we know if we have been compromised."

Derek spoke up. "I suggest we divide up and inspect all of our respective divisions in TechCom. Ratchet security up and apply some pressure. Let's see if we can't flush whoever might be the partner who helped this girl get inside."

Observing his staff, John noticed no disagreement. "Good. We'll meet back in 24 hours and hopefully the good Special Agent will have a definitive answer for us on the prisoner. Dismissed."

Watching everyone file out and head off to their areas of responsibility, John nodded to Cameron who silently opened the emergency entrance to the room.

Standing in the small, dark passageway was Ruth.

"Did you hear everything?"

Ruth nodded.

"I need to know if there is a mole."

Ruth nodded again.

"Do not let anyone know what you are doing. Report to me in 20 hours.

Cameron shut the door.

"Ruth is our best chance John."

"I know," he sighed. "It was bad enough letting mom take her on the patrol. Now I am ordering her to put herself at considerable risk."

Cameron walked over and gently settled in John's lap and put her arms around his neck. She kissed her husband on his forehead and hugged him.

"Ruth will be fine. This is what a T-1000 is made to do. You need Catherine to focus on her division and not be wandering round everywhere."

"If mom or Derek finds out, they'll kill me."

"You love your little metal sister," Cameron teased in a whisper.

"What of it," he grumpily replied.

"Nothing. You're a good man John Connor.

 **Connor Family Bunker…**

 _After all these years and everything we've been through as a family, I still get stuck with laundry duty._

Cameron folded the last of Sarah's clothes and set them in her mother-in-law's laundry basket on top of Derek's clothes.

"Ruth's clothes will be ready tomorrow when I am finished with Hailey's," Cameron informed Sarah, her voice hinting at her irritation.

"Thank you," Sarah replied with an overly sugar sweet voice, amused at Cameron's irritation.

"Yeah, about that mom, why does Ruth wear clothes all of a sudden? Can't she just morph her own outfits?"

Sarah simply shrugged. "I asked Weaver and the response I got from her made no sense either, other than as a woman I should understand. At any rate, it's a battle not worth fighting. You deal with an angry T-1000 child throwing a tantrum and you'd see my point."

"She wants to feel normal. To fit in. Human youngsters and endoskeleton Terminators all wear clothes. Wearing clothes is a way she can distract attention away from the fact she is a liquid metal Terminator. Besides, Catherine is right. A girl wants to look nice," Cameron informed them.

"I get that," John protested, "but Ruth could just morph her outfits, that's the point."

Cameron looked at John and then Sarah before shaking her head. "Men are clueless," she told them and dropped the laundry basket in her husband's lap. "Please take these over to Sarah's quarters."

Grumbling to himself, John left with the laundry.

"You will need to obtain appropriate undergarments for Ruth soon," Cameron informed Sarah in her monotone.

Swallowing, knowing some piece of information was forthcoming she was not eager to hear, Sarah asked, "why?"

"Soon Hailey and Ruth will want to spend more time with the other girls their age. Hailey is showing signs of being prepubescent. Ruth will want to have underwear similar to the other girls. It is not long until she must grow again. You remember what it was like."

Sarah sat down and considered Cameron's advice. "You're right. But you and John are going to have to have the sex talk with Hailey soon."

"The sex talk?" a horrified John exclaimed as he returned. "Nope. Hailey's never going to be allowed to date. Now, please can we get some preliminary work done on the plan to raid the HK base?"

 **Skynet Central Command…**

"I expect daily updates. Why have I not been kept informed? I have sent multiple patrols into that sector and no reports. Human infiltrators have been sent and no word. I demand results or there will be more executions for failing me. Have I made myself clear!"

"Yes, master," the audience of T-888s and T-1000s said in unison.

"Dismissed!" Skynet roared with his electronic voice.

 **TechCom Medical…**

Ruth slipped unnoticed into the medical area. Mary and Grace had told Ruth the healthy body mass of the suspected spy was what had made them suspicious. The lack of Skynet barcoding had been the final clue, they believed, in identifying the young woman as a Tunnel Whore and possible Skynet spy.

Doctor Johnson's medical teams conducted the first stage of the vetting process once any incoming refugees had been disarmed and checked against lists of known Greys and Skynet operatives. Barcodes could be faked with temporary ink, allowing a spy or Tunnel Rat to slip by.

Body mass was not something easily faked or covered up in the case of a human with significant time living in the Wastelands. Ruth was confident the traitor would be a member of the medical staff. Word was a small group of refugees had come in and would be vetted soon. Ruth planned to be a mass on the wall during the medical examinations.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	62. Chapter 62 - Defeat?

**Chapter 62 – Defeat?**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **TechCom Medical Facility…**

Savannah sat her heavy bag of equipment and supplies down on the table to prepare for processing the latest batch of refugees from the Wastelands. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention as Ruth slipped into the examining area and moved along the wall.

Thinking Ruth might have come to visit, despite the fact she should have been at her tutoring session with either Ellison or Father Hidalgo, Savannah started to call out to the little girl. She stopped when Ruth pressed herself against the wall and slowly morphed into an identical color and vanished from sight.

 _Something is going on._

Within minutes the first of the refugees was being processed and Savannah became too busy to think about Ruth's mysterious behavior.

 **TechCom Interrogation Area…**

Ellison made himself comfortable. Setting his notes and transcripts of the suspect Jennifer's previous interview with Catherine on the table, he sipped his cold water as the door opened and the guard roughly pushed the prisoner through the door.

"Anything else, Sir?"

"No, thank you. If I need anything I will call," Ellison replied cheerfully.

Turning his attention to Jennifer, Ellison smiled pleasantly.

"Please, sit down."

"I'm not going to be chained to the floor again?"

"You don't impress me as violent and I am reasonably certain there is no need for that sort of thing. How has your stay in our facility been?"

Jennifer laughed sarcastically. "A psycho T-1000 interrogated me and made weapons out of her fingers the entire time. Then you have me thrown into a cell with an even crazier woman who does nothing but ramble about some Terminator name Cameron and how she's going to kill me if I tell Cameron about her! How do you think my stay has been so far?"

"I am sorry to hear your stay has not been a pleasant one," Ellison replied with as much genuine sincerity as he could muster for Jennifer's benefit. With a disarmingly pleasant smile he spoke reassuringly, "We'll have to do something about that. Now, let's see if we can't get this misunderstanding cleared up so both of us can do things we'd rather be doing."

 **TechCom Medical Facility…**

Ruth watched the processing of the refugees with interest, looking for any sign of betrayal or subversive activity by either TechCom member or refugee. The first two hours passed slowly. As the last of the small group of refugees entered the medical area Ruth began to think she had made a mistake by starting her investigation in the medical facility.

Her scanner detected movement near the exit as her brother John entered. Within seconds a murmur of recognition spread through the refugees and her auditory sensors picked up phrases such as, "there's the General" and "look, John Connor." John moved near the refugees to welcome them to TechCom and the fight against Skynet.

Ruth's sensed danger almost instantly and began frantically scanning the area. Looking back at the final three refugees to be processed, she noticed two of the men staring at John in an almost trance like state. One of the men touched the other and both lunged at Savannah's table. One grabbed her medical kit and dumped it on the table, grabbing a scalpel. The larger of the two men seized John as he turned to see what the source of noise was.

The larger man spun John around to face the other refugee who lunged at John, stabbing him first in his abdomen and then slashed his face. Savannah screamed, spurring Ruth to morph into preferred human form with blades for hands. The armed assailant slashed John again, lacerating his right bicep. The wound was deep and severed the brachial artery. John struggled to escape the grasp of the assailant. Slipping from the large man's grasp, John turned to strike the man only to be stabbed in his right kidney from behind.

As John collapsed on the floor Ruth severed the knife wielding assailants hand. Staring at the stump, the man screamed in horror while Ruth slipped behind him, severing the tendons of both knees causing the man to collapse to the floor, blood spewing from his severed hand.

Facing the larger assailant who had held John while the other man stabbed him, Ruth emitted a terrifying feral growl. The small predator opened her mouth to display rows of razor sharp fangs. The human attacker emptied his bladder as he backed away, watching in terror as Ruth slowly stalked him. Turning to flee, he slipped on the bloody floor, allowing Ruth to leap on his back.

Two quick slicing movements by her right hand and her prey lay still. The hunt was over. Ruth returned to her normal form and shouted, "Secure the facility. Nobody leaves until Cameron is here." The T-600s and TechCom soldiers who had brought in the refugees moved quickly to secure the facility.

Savannah rushed to John, ignoring the screaming assailant. Ruth stood by John scanning his vitals while Savannah hurriedly checked his wounds.

"He is bleeding to death. My brother needs a transfusion. John is going into shock as well," Ruth muttered aloud.

Working as quickly as possible to stem the blood loss from the severed brachial artery, Savannah applied a spray on trauma bandage while screaming for someone to get Doctor Johnson.

Ruth stepped away from the chaos and watched the medical staff carefully. Noticing the male orderly the last three refugees had approached to be processed was slowly moving towards an exit, she charged the orderly who broke into a sprint to escape the small whirlwind of death. Two T-600s and a human TechCom soldier tackled the fleeing orderly. Ruth stood over the terrified man, her fangs bared as she hissed, "if you had anything to do with this, I will terminate you myself."

 **TechCom Interrogation…**

The door burst open and a highly agitated Catherine Weaver burst in. Pausing to glare at the suspect, she leaned over and whispered in Ellison's ear. His surprised expression quickly changed to one of anger. Weaver turned and left as quickly as she had interrupted the interview.

Jennifer sat in curious silence while the man before her openly struggled to contain his anger. Ellison stood and paced in front of the door for a few minutes before sitting down again, his emotions once again under control and locked away from view.

"I have received information that changes your situation."

"The misunderstanding has been cleared up and I am free to go," Jennifer asked hopefully.

"An attempt has been made on John Connor's life."

 **TechCom Medical Facility…**

The entire Connor clan and close friends were gathered in the viewing area of the primary operating room. Doctor Johnson had insisted John Henry include such an area for one of the operating rooms. The doctor had declared it essential for the training of future medical personnel.

Sarah sat sobbing in one of the old cushioned theatre seats retrieved from an abandoned movie theatre. Derek sat in silence next to Sarah, his arm around her, fully aware no words he could tell his wife would console her. The Old Man stood silently in a corner and watched the operation. John Henry and Savannah sat together and held hands. Catherine sat close to her children at the end of the aisle, her left arm wrapped around the huge bicep of Lt. Wilhelm who watched from his wheelchair.

An emotionless Ruth watched from the center of the arena. Her small frame leaning over so she could clearly watch the proceedings below as Doctor Johnson and his trauma team operated on her brother. Just a few feet away stood Cameron, cradling Hailey on her right hip. Cameron gently held Hailey's head down on her shoulder, preventing Hailey from watching the operation on her father. Hailey sobbed quietly as Cameron gently stroked Hailey's hair to calm and comfort her.

Cameron herself was silent. Her face betrayed absolutely no emotions.

The surgery had started over three hours ago. In another operating theatre a team had worked to save the single surviving assailant. The TechCom orderly and the third member of the group were held in custody, awaiting interrogation.

The door of the entrance to the viewing area opened and a clearly agitated Ellison entered followed by Father Hidalgo. The pair sat down in the rear and remained silent.

Time passed with nobody speaking. Hailey, exhausted, finally fell asleep in her mother's arms. Sarah, drained of tears and emotions, rested against Derek's shoulder.

Doctor Johnson suddenly looked up at the waiting audience in the theatre. Holding up his right hand, he gave a thumbs up.

The relief in the room was tangible. Sarah hugged Derek and then rushed to Cameron and hugged her metal daughter-in-law as tight as she could. Hailey woke up and looked at her mother in alarm.

Cameron, still with no emotion, looked at Hailey and spoke. "Your father will live. Doctor Johnson saved his life." Noticing Father Hidalgo and Ellison for the first time, Cameron added, "I am certain the prayers of everyone in this room were helpful and God answered them."

Turning back to Sarah, Cameron suddenly handed Hailey to her grandmother. No sooner did Sarah take the frightened child than Cameron's body suddenly went rigid. Her eyes turned upwards and rolled back into her head. Just as quickly as Cameron had gone rigid, her body collapsed to the floor with a crash.

 **TechCom Recovery…**

Her eyes opened and she struggled to regain focus. Light from the single lamp in the middle of the ceiling caused her to adjust the intensity filter. Sarah leaned over and smiled.

"You gave me a scare Tin Miss. At my age I can't handle two like that in one day."

As Cameron's CPU fully came on line, a sudden wave of fear and anxiety began to overwhelm her again. In the background, Cameron was vaguely aware of the sound of warning beeps going off from medical equipment. Just as quickly, Doctor Johnson appeared in her view.

"Cameron, John is right next to you resting. You are protecting him. Hailey is asleep on a cot in the corner. The Old Man is posted outside the door. Nobody is allowed to enter the room without his permission. Only he can give clearance. You are protecting John as I speak. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"John is safe? I am protecting him?" Cameron whispered, her mind confused and fearful.

"Yes. He is recovering from surgery. You are in a bed to his left. It has been placed between your John and the door. Sarah brought your Glocks and the .22. You are protecting your John."

"It is going to be okay Cameron. Little Al is asleep with Hailey. Ruth is under John's bed. You are shielding John from anything coming through the door."

"John will be okay? You are certain Sarah?"

"Yes, Tin Miss. I would never lie to you about something like that," Sarah said reassuringly. "John is safe and he is recovering."

"I failed to protect my John. I must be terminated. There is plenty of thermite. Burn me alive."

"Cameron, no. Do not think like that, do you understand me?" Sarah ordered. "If something happens to you, John will not have the will or the strength to survive the attack. You have to survive and prosper for our John to recover."

Doctor Johnson leaned back over Cameron. "Listen carefully Commander. Rarely have I ever given you a military order, but I am within my authority to do so now. General Connor should survive his wounds based purely on medical reasons. Humans however, are strange creatures. They must have the will to survive extreme injuries such as what your husband sustained in the attack. I order you to stop processing any thought relating to your own termination. John _**must**_ have his wife by his side to fully recover. He must know with complete certainty Hailey is being well cared for by her mother."

"Must protect John for him to survive," Cameron said flatly. Raising herself up on her elbows, Cameron surveyed the room, taking note of Hailey's cot where she slept, her little dog, curled up on the foot of the bed, facing the single entrance to the recovery room. Checking her weapons, Cameron made sure each was loaded and she knew where to find them in a second's notice. Finally, she looked under John's gurney and saw a silent Ruth sitting on the floor, watching the entrance.

Sarah and Doctor Johnson noticed the one place Cameron refused to look.

Again, the soft beeping of the monitors started, attracting everyone's attention. Doctor Johnson rushed over to read the displays.

"It's okay. The General is waking up."

Strange, whispered choking sounds came from John's throat and mouth.

"Tin Miss," Sarah whispered, "Get up. John's asking for you. Don't make him wait!"

An unsteady Cameron clambered out of bed, nearly falling as she made the two steps to John's gurney. He reached for her face, touching it gently.

"Get in."

"What, John? I do not understand."

"Get in. My wife sleeps next to me. Get in so I can get some rest," he whispered.

Confused, Cameron looked at the doctor.

"It is okay. I would never allow a human, but I am certain you won't touch any of his damaged and injured areas. Avoid any contact below the General's sternum and under no circumstances move him."

Cameron looked from the doctor to Sarah. Sarah nodded. "John needs you Cameron. You need to protect him. Go ahead."

Carefully and with Sarah's help, Cameron gently climbed into the narrow space available for her to lie.

"I am here John. Just tell me if you need anything. I am here. I will protect you," Cameron whispered.

John reached over with his left hand and took Cameron's hand off her left hip. Using all of his remaining strength, he laced his fingers into hers before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Doctor Johnson motioned for Sarah to follow him as he left the room. Shutting the door behind him, he took several steps away from the Old Man.

"We are past the worst of it. Cameron will survive. As John gets stronger, she will need tremendous support from her family. As she gets stronger mentally, John will recover faster and his mental state will improve as well."

"Are you certain Doctor Johnson?"

"I am confident. Since I have been assigned responsibility for the care of our Terminators, one thing I have learned is they had a pronounced will to live and thrive, just as my human patients do. Take that away from them, and they will do what it takes to be terminated. You know as well as I do, Cameron's primary purpose it to protect John. Her emotional well being is completely dependent on that. It is her primary way to demonstrate her love for John. His death would destroy her reason to live. Cameron becomes more advanced emotionally and as an individual everyday. But some things will never change. Her need to protect John is one of those things.

Cameron cannot function without John. She cannot be happy. She cannot thrive. I have no doubt Cameron would find a way to be terminated since she herself cannot self-terminate."

Sarah nodded. "I thought as much. John would never be the same if something happened to Tin Miss. If something happened to her now, I am not sure he would have the strength to overcome his wounds."

"Exactly. That is why the risk of further injury to John is necessary. Cameron must be allowed to be close to John physically in order to restore at least a partial sense of protecting John. He needs to know his wife is okay and with him."

"What about Hailey?"

Doctor Johnson took a deep breath and let it out.

"She may be adopted, but Hailey has the Connor family personality. So long as her parents are recovering, Hailey will be fine. Ruth, I am a little concerned about Ruth, but let's do nothing more than maintain her weekly checkups for now."

Sarah nodded her agreement and turned to go back to John and Cameron's recovery room.

"Ah, no. As your doctor, I order you to go home and get some sleep. That is a military order, Sarah Connor. Until the General and Commander Connor are up and on their feet again, you and your husband are in command."

"Doctor Johnson," Sarah bristled.

"That's a military order. Do not make me call guards or Col. Reese. You know I have the authority."

 **TechCom Interrogation Room…**

Jennifer sat chained to the floor. Gone was the chair she had sat in. The table had been pulled back and a light had been positioned near the mirror so that it glared in her face.

The door opened and an angry Ellison entered. He paused for a moment and starred at the young woman. Finally he shut the door and took a seat behind the table.

"You are fortunate General Connor survived the assassination attempt. You would be dead already had he not."

"But, I had nothing to do with it," Jennifer pleaded. "You know that. I was right here with you when that T-1000 told you. How could I have tried to kill the General?"

"It's quite simple. You were the dry run to see if Skynet could smuggle an assassin in without getting caught."

Realization of her plight quickly settled on her face.

"I want protection. Not just from that crazy metal wife of the General's, I want protection from Skynet."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	63. Chapter 63 - The Road to Healing

**Chapter 63 – The Road to Healing**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Sarah approached the entrance to the recovery room where John and Cameron were recovering. In one hand she held the books Catherine had given Hailey and Ruth. The other hand firmly held Ruth's smaller hand. Ruth in turn held Little Al's leash. Turning the corner and spotting his metal companion, Al began to strain on his leash, disregarding Ruth's earlier order to heal.

Stopping at the door, Sarah waited patiently while the Old Man scanned first her and then Ruth. Little Al jumped up and down, trying to obtain the T-600's attention. Taking pity on the smallest Connor family member, Sarah told the Old Man she would watch the corridor for a minute so he could take time to pet Little Al.

Watching the T-600 bend over to pet the little dog who licked the Old Man's steel chin, Sarah once again felt a sense of wonder at the world her family had come to live in. Entering the room with Ruth and Little Al, Sarah gently shut the door behind her.

Cameron had gotten out of John's gurney and moved a chair to the left side of the bed. Sarah's daughter-in-law looked every bit as awful as a human wife would have in the same circumstances.

"Hailey, I brought your storybooks Miss Weaver gave you. Ruth showed me where to find them." Cameron watched as Ruth took the books from Sarah and hurried over to Hailey's cot to sit down with her cousin. Little Al jumped on the bed and quickly curled up on Hailey's pillow, his face pointing towards the door. The girls picked out the story about a little dog and Hailey began to slowly read the story aloud to Ruth.

Concerned for her daughter-in-law, Sarah approached Cameron carefully and brushed the hair from her eyes. "Tin Miss, you need a makeover."

"I must stay and protect John. I will never leave his side again."

Retrieving another chair, Sarah moved it next to Cameron's and sat down. After a few minutes she again brushed Cameron's hair with her fingers. "I really think this evening you should come home. Take a shower and fix yourself up. Derek will be happy to stand guard and Ruth can stay with Hailey. Lt. Wilhelm and the Assassin can spell the Old Man for two hours so he can get his Terminator sleep."

"They may visit. The Old Man needs his rest in order to optimally stand his post. But I will remain. I must protect John. I will protect John."

Exhibiting unusual patience, Sarah continued stroking Cameron's hair. "Tin Miss, part of protecting John involves taking care of yourself."

Cameron tilted her head suddenly as if confused.

"What do you mean?"

"If your John wakes up and sees you looking like a mess it will concern him. John does not need to worry about you right now."

Cameron tilted her head again. "My appearance would concern John?"

"Yes. You know how much John loves his Sexbot," Sarah whispered, intentionally just loud enough for the girls to hear.

Hailey and Ruth both covered their mouths and giggled. Hailey whispered loudly to Ruth, "Grandma said Sexbot!"

"I think John would like it if you took some time to take care of yourself. We can bring back a few of your things. Maybe a few more weapons. Your favorite nightshirt. You know how much John likes to see you wear it. Perhaps we could bring Hailey's pistol and she and Ruth can go to the gun range after dinner, let Hailey have a little fun after everything she has been through."

"I do not know Sarah. I need to be here to protect John."

"Shut up Cameron," John's said with a raspy voice. "Take a shower like mom says. Get something to eat. Come back in a few hours."

"I cannot. I must protect you John."

"You'll drive me batty if I don't get some rest alone. Besides, you know how much I like to see you in the blue night shirt."

Cameron looked first at John, then Sarah. Her countenance filled with confusion and uncertainty. "John, I have to protect you."

"You will be. If you don't take care of yourself, you'll have a breakdown. You'll go bad. You know what happened the last time you went bad?"

Tears spilled instantly from Cameron's eyes at John's mention of the time she had "gone bad." Distraught, Cameron quickly stood and took John's left hand with both her hands and pressed it against her armored chest plate. "I promised I will not go bad again. I promise you I will not go bad. Please, do not talk about that. Please. I will not go bad again."

"Then take care of yourself. You need to spend at least a few hours each day doing what is necessary to make sure you are healthy. Hailey and I both need for you to do that," John said patiently.

"Okay. I will go with Sarah now. I will not go bad John, I promise you. Please believe me!"

John reached up and stroked his frightened wife's face, feeling her porcelain skin as he looked into her brown eyes. "I know you won't. But you must take good care of yourself so you can take care of Hailey and protect me."

Cameron nodded. Wiping her eyes, Cameron stood and leaned over John, gently kissing her husband on the lips.

"I will go now. When I return I will look better. Promise me you will rest."

"I promise."

Cameron turned and walked over to Hailey. "I am going to go home and clean up. Then Grandma Sarah and I are going to spend a little time together. When I come back, would you like me to bring your pistol so you and Ruth can go to the shooting range?"

"Yeah! That sounds fun mom! Would you and grandma come too?"

Cameron turned to look at John for reassurance and approval. He smiled at his wife and nodded his head.

"Okay, but we won't stay too long. I have to return and protect your father."

 **TechCom Cafeteria…**

"She agreed. John talked her into it and I didn't have to badger too hard."

"That is a good sign," Doctor Johnson whispered, knowing all to well Cameron might listen to their conversation.

Sarah added, "We picked up the girls sidearms and are going to go shooting this evening. I hope killing some paper targets will make her feel better. It's like she's reverted to a childlike state. In some ways she's regressed more than when she first came to be part of our family."

"That is to be expected. Cameron's CPU is trying to defend her from the fear and anxiety she is feeling. Limiting her emotions is a self defense mechanism. If you think you can control her, we may allow Cameron to interrogate some of the suspects in custody. Taking an active part in the interrogations might allow Cameron to have a sense control over what she is experiencing. Get in touch with her confident Terminator. It might also scare some information out of the suspects. I know I would talk."

"Doctor Johnson, I'm not sure I will even try to stop Cameron from hurting one of the prisoners, but I do think you are on to something. It would do Cameron some good to hurt someone for the pain they caused John."

 **TechCom Shooting Range…**

"Very good Hailey! Your entire grouping is inside the three center circles and you have a bull's eye as well," Cameron told Hailey, praising her daughter's shooting.

"But Ruth had all but one shot in the bull's eye. It's not fair Mom!"

"Honey, that is very poor shooting for Ruth. A T-1000 should never miss at this range."

"You shoot Mom! I bet you shoot better than Grandma!"

"Is that a challenge I hear from you Hailey Connor," Sarah said smiling.

"Mom can shoot better than you! I know it!" Hailey announced loudly, egging her grandmother on.

"We'll see about that," Sarah responded, eagerly taking up the bait, knowing she would lose but the girls would have fun watching their mother's compete.

"My mom can shoot better than Aunt Cameron," Ruth told Hailey.

"Nope. Mom's a TOK-715. Best there is," Hailey responded.

"Mom is the greatest Terminator hunter to ever live," Ruth responded before lowering her voice and whispering," except for the Assassin but he's a T-600. Mom's the best human Terminator hunter."

"He's scary," Hailey whispered. "I hear a lot of his confirmed kills are with a knife!"

"To make this fair, Cameron has to aim and then close her eyes and shoot her entire clip," Sarah announced. "I'm the matriarch so I make the rules."

"Agreed," Cameron said in her monotone.

The four females donned their ear protection and sent new targets down range. Both checked their chosen weapons and opened fire.

The targets were recalled and removed for the younger females to judge the results.

Ruth proudly announced, "Mom has all eleven rounds in the bull's eye. Nice grouping Mom!"

Hailey frowned, puzzled by Cameron's results. "Mom, you missed every shot except one. At least it's dead center in the bull's eye."

"You are mistaken, Hailey. The first shot created the hole you see. The next ten rounds went through that hole."

"So it's a TIE!" Hailey shouted, sticking her tongue out at Ruth. "Eleven bull's eyes to eleven."

Cameron's mouth dropped in surprise and she appeared ready to correct Hailey but stopped. "Yes, for a human, Grandma is a fine markswoman. You are right Hailey, it's a tie this time. Next time Grandma Sarah will not be so lucky."

"Is that a challenge Tin Miss? I think we need to have another competition tomorrow night to find out. Maybe you were the one who got lucky tonight!"

"But Sarah, I…" Cameron noticed the frown on Sarah's face and stopped talking. She thought for a few seconds and realized Sarah was not claiming she was better or that Cameron was lucky that round. She just wanted the girls and Cameron to have something to look forward to.

Hoping she had understood Sarah's intent correctly, Cameron responded to Sarah's friendly challenge. "I think that would be a good idea. Hailey needs the practice and so does Ruth. We will find out just how lucky you were tonight as well."

"Girls, go clean your weapons. The Range Master will supervise and help if you need assistance," Sarah instructed.

Sarah sat down at the table where they had been shooting and began breaking down her pistol. Cameron joined her and the two Connor females soon had their weapons clean and reassembled.

"You are still the best shot in TechCom," Cameron.

Tin Miss looked at Sarah in silence before looking away. "I was not there to protect John. My ability to shoot with accuracy failed my John."

"Cameron, do not blame yourself. John is harder to control than you are. He was doing what a leader does. He was out among TechCom personnel. You were engaged in the search for the mole. You were doing your duty, just as John expects of you."

"I failed in my primary objective."

"You are so hard headed."

Cameron looked in the direction of the sound of footsteps and picked Hailey up. Sitting her daughter on her lap, Cameron instructed Hailey to break her .22 down to allow Cameron to inspect the cleaning job Hailey had done. Ruth sat next to Sarah and performed the same task.

Satisfied the girls had cleaned their weapons properly, the four Connor/Reese females let to return to their quarters.

 **Connor Recovery Room…**

Cameron brushed John's short-cropped hair and scanned him once again as he slept. Pleased his breathing and heart rate were regular, Cameron recorded the data from the most recent exam and sat down.

Sarah gave Cameron a gentle tug and motioned towards the door. Cameron shook her head no only to have Sarah tug harder. Not wishing to wake John, Cameron exited the room with Sarah.

Outside waiting was Catherine, Derek, the Assassin and Lt. Wilhelm. Derek kissed Sarah and gave her a quick hug and entered the room, shutting the door behind him, earning a scowl of disapproval from Cameron.

Cameron noticed the Assassin was walking with out his steel crutches. "You have recovered."

"Commander. The younger Miss Weaver is a master craftsman. My new hip has a greater range of motion by a full degree in all directions than my Skynet original. I anticipate being back in the Wastelands in two days."

Cameron gave her 2nd in command a small smile. "I see it's taking you longer to return to duty."

"It is not my Wilhelm's fault," Catherine responded.

"Catherine." Wilhelm's single word in his deep voice silenced the petite T-1000.

"Miss Savannah had to make extensive modifications. Like the assassin, she believes my new knee will have a 2% improvement in function over my Skynet original part. The primary issue is the regeneration of my synthetic flesh. This wheelchair is only to appease Miss Savannah."

"Do not let him deceive you Cameron," Catherine said. "Savannah had to install a new nerve harness as well and sensation and control has not fully returned. Doctor Johnson had to transplant new vascular tissue to restore his circulation. It's a new variant the good doctor has developed and my Wilhelm is the first to receive it."

"Catherine, the Commander does not wish to hear about my pathetic limitations."

To Sarah's amusement, the red head brushed Wilhelm's hair from in front of his eyes and kissed his forehead. "He is very sensitive about being on the sick list still." Catherine extended her legs and pressed her mouth to Cameron's regenerated ear and lowered her voice so only Cameron could hear.

"I am worried Cameron. Please assign him to limited duty so he will have purpose. Even if it is just paperwork."

Cameron nodded. "I will look into it tomorrow."

Catherine restored herself to her normal height and went to rub Wilhelm's massive shoulders.

"Stop it, Catherine. You are embarrassing me."

"You do not object in private, Wilhelm," Catherine informed the Lt, placing both hand on her hips and pouting.

"Cameron, let's go so you can get back," Sarah told Tin Miss, pulling Cameron by her elbow.

"But Sarah, I must protect John."

"John could use some alone time with Derek. The girls are asleep, or they better be. Little Al will bark if someone enters who shouldn't. We have something else to take care of. Something only YOU can do to protect our John."

 **TechCom Interrogation…**

"Are you certain this is a good idea Sarah," Ellison asked.

"Doctor's orders. Doc Johnson thinks it will help Cameron get in touch with her inner Terminator. Speed her recovery."

"I wasn't referring to Cameron, Sarah. This would be so black hat before Judgment Day. I'd be fired and cleaning out my desk in five minutes."

"Well, be thankful its post Judgment Day and John would never fire you for this."

The pair settled down to watch Cameron on the monitors.

 **TechCom Cell Number Eight…**

Settling in for the night, Herodias settled in the lone cot in the cell she shared with the new prisoner, Jennifer. Wrapping herself in the lone thin blanket provided, Herodias closed her eyes to try to get some sleep.

"You could at least let me have the blanket since you've commandeered the cot," Jennifer whined.

"Shut up before I kick your ass again," Herodias mumbled.

Light flooded the cell as the door exploded open and was slammed shut immediately. Herodias covered her eyes, not particularly wanting to see who had come for Jennifer. Blood curdling screams shocked Herodias into sitting upright.

Covering her eyes till they adjusted to the harsh glare of the light, Herodias screamed in horror.

"Shut up you blonde bitch whore or you will be next," Cameron snarled. Herodias shrank back against the wall, drawing the blanket up to her chin, unable to look away.

Cameron turned her attention to the object dangling from her upraised and extended left arm. Clutched in Cameron's hand was the tough material of Jennifer's jail uniform. Jennifer's hands desperately scratching Cameron's hands in a futile attempt to break the steel grip around her throat.

"You will tell me everything I want to know. If you lie, I will terminate you slowly."

With those words Cameron flung Jennifer against the wall. The traitor slid down the wall and started sobbing.

"Crying will not help you bitch whore," Cameron said in her monotone.

"Please, I had to."

"Pleading will do you no good," Cameron said, taking a step towards the terrified prisoner.

"I will do anything, just don't hurt me."

"I am not here to negotiate."

The first blow sent blood and teeth flying.

 **TechCom Interrogation…**

"I want the orderly Baker Vincetti executed after interrogation. The only information required from him is how Skynet contacted him and communicated who was to be smuggled in. I do not care what Skynet promised him."

Ellison objected, "Cameron, he has to have a trial first."

Wiping the blood off her jacket, Cameron glared at her friend. "So have a trial first. He is guilt of treason, dereliction of duty, providing aide and comfort to the enemy and most serious of all, enabling an assassin to harm my John."

"Cameron, this will take time," Ellison muttered. "We don't do things this way at TechCom."

"James, he is guilty. Ruth has video evidence. You have that Jennifer's confession. The blonde bitch whore volunteered the fact multiple teams of human infiltrators have been sent and the contact was in our medical staff. I insist he be executed no later than 1400 hours tomorrow."

Without another word Cameron turned and left, leaving the door open behind her. Sarah looked at James and shrugged. "She's right. He has to be executed. Not just because of John. We cannot have TechCom personnel making deals with the devil. People have to know what happens. James, we're still at war. This is not a peacetime crime." Sarah put her hand on the FBI Agent's shoulder and squeezed. "Just make sure it's quick and he doesn't suffer. That's the most you can do."

 **The Connor Recovery Room…**

Sarah kissed John and irritated him by ruffling his hair. Derek waved and turned to go, a sleepy Ruth in his arms, her head draped on his shoulder. Cameron stopped Derek at the door and kissed him and then kissed Ruth.

"Make sure you get enough Terminator sleep. Miss Savannah tells me you have to grow again soon so you need your rest."

"Bye Aunt Cameron. John is going to be okay."

"I know Ruth."

Derek left to take his daughter home and put her to bed. Ruth needed to sleep in her liquid form and wanted her new container in order to have privacy.

Sarah hugged Cameron from behind. "Tin Miss, don't forget, shooting range tomorrow night. Girl time for the four Connor women."

Cameron turned and embraced her mother-in-law. "Thank you Sarah."

"It will be okay Tin Miss. It will get better each day. I promise."

"How do you know Sarah? How do you know?"

"Because I'm the matriarch of our family. It's my responsibility to know."

Sarah let go of Cameron and left, gently shutting the door behind her after nodding to the Old Man who had returned to his post.

Checking Hailey, Cameron did a quick scan, recording the data. Little Al got a gentle pat to the head before Cameron sat down and removed her boots, clothes and weapons. She folded her clothing carefully and placed them near her boots in the corner with the family's possessions. Cameron made her way to the hospital bed after slipping into the old blue dress shirt of John's.

Noticing there was more room for her, Cameron smiled at John as she climbed over the safety railing and to lie next to her John.

"It's a new design. Built for T-800s the size of Wilhelm and some of the larger T-888s. Being the General has its privileges. This is the first one John Henry's technicians finished. It's wider and longer. Roomier," John explained.

"You sound better. Stronger."

"It's because you look better. Hailey and Ruth had so much fun with you and mom at the shooting range."

"It pleases you that I look better?" Cameron asked with her head tilted.

"Yes. I am worried about you," John whispered. "I married a fierce warrior who happened to be beautiful and a great cook to boot. When she's frightened and unsure, it gives me a lot too worry about. I know you Cameron. You have to feel like you are serving your purpose."

"But John…"

"No. That's final. If you had been there you could not have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen. You know that. Besides my Sexbot, you were the one who suggested we use Ruth to find the mole."

Cameron said nothing in response but settled carefully next to John. She asked softly, "do you still want me to be your protector or would you prefer Ruth?"

"Don't be silly Cameron. Ruth has designated herself as Hailey's protector and we both know it will take Ruth and the Old Man to handle that job," John teased.

"Besides, I prefer you as my protector," John told her.

"Why?"

Wanting to reassure his wife, John turned his head as far as he could and looked into Cameron's eyes. A smirk spread across his face as he answered Cameron's question. "I can't very well have my sister be my favorite and only Sexbot, now can I?"

Cameron exaggerated her pout, letting John know she appreciated his words.

"Move closer so I can kiss my wife."

Carefully and with the precision only a TOK-715 could move with, Cameron snuggled as close to John as she could before kissing her husband.

"No Sexbot visits until Doctor Johnson clears you," Cameron said firmly.

"Cameron, you're killing meeeeeeeeee," John whined playfully.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	64. Chapter 64 - A Traitor in Our Midst

**Chapter 64 – A Traitor in Our Midst**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **TechCom Medical Facility…**

One week had passed sense the attempt on John's life. On the surface it seemed as if life in the TechCom world had returned to normal. The truth was something else. Ruth had been excused from school for the duration of the crisis and was seen only in the evening by her family. Cameron spent her time with John and Hailey or in the holding area, interrogating suspects or watching the interrogations.

Despite Cameron's intense objections, Ellison had successfully argued for the trial of Orderly Baker Vincetti to be delayed until all investigations were complete. Ellison was saved from a physical assault from Cameron by Derek and John's orders for her to stand down. Ellison, not being a fool by any stretch, had made certain Derek was present when he argued his point in front of John.

It was not that Ellison disagreed with the fact Vincetti had to be executed. His days in the FBI combined with his intensely held moral convictions led him to believe it was essential for a fledgling society to follow due process. To not rely on mob, or in this case, Terminator justice. John, to Cameron's dismay agreed.

His decision had cost him nearly two hours of arguing with an angry wife. In the end, John had to resort to issuing an order as the General, then spend another hour as a husband consoling Cameron and teaching her why Ellison was right. Terminators being stubborn creatures by nature, resistant to reason when locked in on a mission or task, John felt like he had won a hard fought victory when Cameron finally relented and agreed to obey his decision.

The price he paid was exhaustion from arguing with her and the knowledge the Sexbot was likely to not visit even after John was cleared for physical activity. John watched as Cameron tucked Hailey in for the third time. Little Al, stressed from the arguing between John and Cameron, had dragged his ratty blanket into the hall to spend the night sleeping at the Old Man's feet.

Stony silence was the best description of Cameron's treatment of John after she slipped into bed with him. Tired of the tension and able to finally turn on his left side, John decided to see if he could do something about Cameron's foul mood.

One of Cameron's most closely held secrets was the fact she was ticklish in a small area of her lower right rib cage. Feeling like a teenage boy, John started tickling his wife, delighted she immediately squirmed.

Annoyed at John's tactic, Cameron complained, "John, stop it. No Sexbot."

Feeling adventurous, John pressed his attack a second time. This time, Cameron squirmed and fought back a giggle before complaining.

The third and final attack resulted in Cameron giggling as she squirmed, this time a hint of playfulness in her voice as she begged John to stop.

"I'll stop only if my wife will let me hold her so we can both get some sleep."

"No!" Was Cameron's stubborn reply that initiated a fourth, more assertive attack. Again Cameron giggled as she squirmed from John's touch.

"Do you surrender?" John said in an exaggerated commanding tone of voice.

"I surrender," Cameron responded as sweetly as she was capable, quickly rolling over and carefully assuming the couple's normal sleeping positions, John on his back and Cameron draped over his left side to shield him, her head on his shoulder.

"Much better," John said before kissing Cameron's forehead. "I can get some sleep now."

Within minutes Cameron noted John was asleep. She debated whether or not to stay with John or to spend the next hours patrolling, searching for the spies she was certain still lurked within TechCom. Hailey made the decision for her by waking up crying. Carefully Cameron made her way out of John's bed to lie down with her daughter. Hailey quieted and soon fell back asleep in her mother's arms.

Deciding her family was safe for the moment, Cameron instructed her CPU to begin shutting down all of her unnecessary subroutines, to not process any data, particularly the troublesome memory files of the last nine days, set her internal chronometer and entered Terminator Sleep.

 **The Wastelands…**

With great care the tall man cleared the final line of booby traps and warning devices. Making his way due west, he hurried to make up for lost time. Habit combined with the knowledge he was past the dangers of the perimeter, the soldier walked without taking precautions. Instead of moving from cover to another area of cover, changing directions and even doubling back, the soldier walked in a straight line to his destination.

His failure to make the slightest effort to take precautions led him right past Ruth. Of course even if he had been careful, Ruth would have simply been another large piece of rubble.

She waited until he was far enough away to resume her preferred form and follow him. Unlike the traitor she pursued, Ruth was cautious, often stopping to make certain she had not been discovered and to observe her surroundings, looking for traps or other enemies.

After an hour of following the traitor, Ruth stopped to listen. Two additional humans had appeared. The meeting was brief. No words were exchanged. The traitor handed over what appeared to Ruth to be a map. With the purpose of the meeting apparently concluded, the group parted ways having never exchanged a single word.

With the traitor approaching her, Ruth morphed into a large pile of sandy dirt. Once the traitor had passed, she resumed human form and pursued the two other humans. Hurrying to close the gap, Ruth morphed her teeth into fangs, her left hand into an axe head and the fingers of her right hand into razor sharp daggers.

In twenty minutes Ruth had caught and passed the Skynet operatives. She tracked them and selected her ambush site. The instant before Ruth launched her attack, a rare parting of the clouds occurred, allowing bright moonlight shine through just as she leaped from her hiding spot.

Fangs bared and arms extended as she landed in a fighting stance, the deadly predator hissed a brief warning to freeze her prey. Stunned at being confronted by the fanged creature, both men stopped in their tracks and froze. The last mistake the skinnier of the two would ever make.

Ruth launched herself at the skinny Skynet spy. Leaping at his face, Ruth slashed across his eyes, blinding him before the impact of her body against his chest. The collision knocked the man down on his back. Unable to see and still in shock from the surprise, he put up no defenses in the split second it took Ruth to split his head in half with her axe hand.

Smoothly Ruth came to her feet, hissing and growling like a starving big cat. Circling, Ruth watched the second male pull out a plasma pistol and take aim. Leaping to the side to avoid the deadly blast, Ruth circled behind her prey quickly. Uncertain of where the predator hunting him had gone, the man spun about from side to side, searching in vain. Ruth sped past him, slicing his tendons in his right knee, pausing only long enough to tear a large portion of the man's left hamstring muscle from his let with her fangs.

Crippled, the man lay on his back, panting in exhaustion and fear. The moonlight played eerily on the rubble surrounding where he lay. Ruth emerged from the shadows, her fangs bared, emitting a final loud hiss before morphing her left hand into a human one. Holding her right hand before her, Ruth rolled each finger towards her palm, starting with her pinky and working to her thumb. Each finger morphed from the dagger like appendage to a humanoid finger.

Leaning over the terrified man, Ruth hissed once again for good measure.

"Why are you here?"

"Please, don't terminate me! Please! I'll tell you what you want to know, just don't terminate me!"

"Show me your forearms."

Without hesitation the man pushed the sleeves of his jacket up, revealing the barcode tattoo of all Skynet human prisoners or operatives.

"Are you a Grey?"

"I was. I did not volunteer for this. I was forced to do it! Please, do not terminate me!"

"Why do humans insist on trying to reason with a Terminator?"

"No, I didn't do anything wrong. Skynet made me. I had no choice!"

"You always have a choice as a human. Only Terminators still under Skynet's control have no choice."

"You don't understand," the man pleased, growing more desperate.

"What did the traitor give you?"

"Here," the man reached into his pocket, withdrawing the item given to him.

"When is the next meeting to take place?"

"Three days from now."

"What time?"

"Same time. Same location. Please, I answered your questions. I gave you what you asked for. Let me go, I beg of you! I'll just take my chances in the Wastelands."

A final hiss before Ruth attacked was the man's last conscious memory.

 **TechCom Medical…**

John looked up from the map spread before him. Sarah sat with Ruth in her lap, holding her daughter. Derek stood behind his wife and daughter, a grim expression on his face. Sitting in a chair next to Sarah was Hailey who was silently stroking her cousin's hair, soothing Ruth after her ordeal in the Wastelands.

"Ruth, you have possibly saved everyone's life. This is a detailed map of the approaches to our defense network."

John looked up at Cameron. "Cameron, please go get Agent Ellison. Bring the Assassin as well. This might put an end to our spy problem."

Cameron paused only long enough to kiss her husband and daughter. The purposeful sound of her boots striking the surface of the floor could be heard through the closed door as she left in search of Ellison.

"This doesn't leave this room. We have to find out how much Skynet knows and how we were infiltrated. Once the traitor is in custody, I want John Henry and Ellison going over every detail of our vetting process. Derek, I want you to look at our preliminary defensive plans and see what, if any changes can be made to our advantage. We simply cannot leave things the way they are in the event of a Skyinet attack. Again, we don't know what the enemy knows."

"Will do, John," Derek replied grimly.

"Mom, Cameron's doing a lot better, but I need you to keep an eye on her till we have everybody in custody that we need to arrest. If Skynet launches an attack, Cameron needs to be stable enough to take command of the Silvers. I also want you to supervise the interrogation of the traitor and anyone else we take into custody."

 **TechCom Cafeteria…**

"You're kidding me. You actually did that?"

"Yes, Cameron was a lot of fun if you could just get her to unwind a little. Of course, the most fun was when we could wind her up about this girl named Cindy. She was a horrible bully who made a couple of passes at John. Never do that. Cameron is very sensitive about John, very protective of their relationship. Whenever Cameron got the chance…" Grace's voice trailed off as the sound of boots marching filled the cafeteria.

Leading a group of four of the newly formed Military Police unit was Ellison. "Sgt. Townsend, you are under arrest for treason, espionage, aiding and comforting the enemy. Anything you say can and will be used against you in your court martial."

Before the Sgt. could move he was seized and slammed to the floor, his arms yanked behind his back and handcuffed. The T-800 in the group roughly pulled Townsend to his feet.

"Search him," Ellison ordered.

Grace watched in horror, tears running down her face.

"Miss Grace, I am sorry. Would you please accompany me," Ellison asked sadly.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	65. Chapter 65 - Hell Hath No Fury

**Chapter 65 – Hell Hath No Fury**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **TechCom Interrogation Area…**

"I promise Cameron, I would never do anything to betray you or John. I would be dead now if TechCom had not taken me in. You and Mary are all I have left. Please you have to believe me, I don't know what Townie's done. I don't know what he's involved in."

Sitting before Grace was a blank faced Cameron. Grace ran her hands through her hair and sobbed. Placing her face on the table in front of her, Grace broke down, tears flooding from her eyes forming two separate pools of sorrow on the table.

Without a word, Cameron stood and left her friend alone, weeping in sorrow.

Shutting the door behind her, Cameron faced Ellison and Sarah. In her monotone she told them, "I sense no deception. Grace is truly distraught. I believe she would never knowingly betray my family or TechCom."

"What should we do with Grace then?" Ellison asked.

"Hold her for now. Provide her with food and water. Have Mary visit her. Sarah, escort her to a facility so she can relieve herself and wash her face. I will release her myself when I am finished with the traitor."

Moving swiftly, Cameron arrived at the cell holding the traitor Townsend. She flung the door open, surprising the young Sgt.

"You placed the life of my John and my daughter at risk. Your betrayal placed my family and friends lives at risk. You deserve immediate termination."

Townsend lunged at Cameron as she slammed the cell door. Stepping aside quickly, Cameron grabbed the back of Townsend's jail uniform and flung him past her, using his own forward momentum to accelerate him face first into the cell wall. His nose impacted first and shattered with a sickening crunch, cartilage and bone tearing and cracking as blood exploded out of his nostrils, leaving a round splatter on the wall.

Turning, Cameron delivered a swift kick to the Sgt.'s ribs, snapping several with the blow. Picking the man up she slammed him against the wall and held him in place with her left hand. With her right Cameron jabbed at his face, deliberately missing by less than a centimeter, burying her fist several inches in the concrete wall.

From somewhere Townsend managed to muster the energy to punch Cameron in her abdomen as hard as possible. She smiled before slapping him with her right hand, dislodging most of his front teeth and several molars.

Clutching his broken ribs, he backed away from Cameron, a look of grim determination on his face.

"I won't talk. You can kill me, but I won't talk. You can torture me, but I won't talk."

"Everyone talks," Cameron told him. "It's just a matter of how much pain I inflict first. As a Terminator I have thousands of files about human anatomy, pressure points, torture, the location of nerve clusters, how to revive a suspect and most importantly, just how much pain a human can endure before passing out. You will talk."

As suddenly as Cameron had entered the room, she left. Townsend slumped to the floor, blood streaming from his shattered nose and dripping from his bloody mouth. "Oh, Grace, what have I done," he sobbed.

 **TechCom Command…**

Most of the leadership had assembled. John sat patiently in a wheelchair as Catherine wheeled Lt. Wilhelm in.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. We have arrested an individual we believe to be the mole and key inside man for Skynet. As I speak to you, Cameron and Ellison are interrogating him."

John watched his people for the slightest hint of worry and found himself wishing Cameron was present to provide him the use of her ability to detect deception. A good poker player, John saw no tells he could notice.

"Since the attempt on my life, a lot of work has been pushed back or delayed. We need to play catch up and make a lot of decisions. Savannah, would you please pass out the agenda to everyone."

Again, John watched his most trusted advisors and prayed none of them had betrayed him and the people of TechCom. He found himself thankful the agenda was long and could be stretched into a marathon session, giving Cameron and Ellison the time they needed to break the traitor."

 **Skynet Central Command…**

"Master," the T-888 spoke with confidence, "I have excellent news. We have been able to make contact with our loyalist in TechCom. The first report provided details of initial construction of TechCom's new compound. Unfortunately, Tunnel Rats killed the first courier and the portion of the report with the exact coordinates was lost."

Skynet fumed in anger.

"You call this excellent news? I demand to know the exact coordinates of Connor's infestation!"

All newfound confidence gone, the T-888 bowed and backed away. "Master, we will have ongoing reports every two to three days from now on. I will send word we must have exact coordinates."

"Bring me news I find unacceptable again and you will meet the fate of your predecessor."

"Yes, Master," the T-888 said, backing out the entrance to Skynet's bunker, leaving the evil AI alone with his paranoia.

 **TechCom Interrogation…**

His injuries tended to and a mild painkiller administered, Townsend sipped cool water, wincing as it ran over his injured gums. Sitting handcuffed, he watched Ellison with caution.

"I am sorry Commander Connor mistreated you," Ellison said evenly.

"Mistreated? She bloody well threatened to maim me before she killed me!"

"Consider yourself fortunate. Your actions placed the life of her husband in danger. Anyone stupid or foolish enough to do that should expect some abuse, if not outright termination from the Commander. You appear to be both stupid and foolish. Dating one of the Commander's best friends."

"I won't tell you anything. I've already told her that, Mr. Good Cop."

"Such a misconception. Everyone talks. You are no different. Allow me to show you something."

Ellison reached into his satchel and removed a tablet. He called up a video player and pressed play before placing the tablet where Townsend could view it. The first image was of Townsend downloading and then printing a plan for the western defense network. A second image showed him eating with Grace. The third clip was lengthy and showed Townsend walking in the Wastelands. The final clip showed the exchange of the map with the two couriers. Townsends face was clearly visible as he turned to leave.

"We know you are scheduled to meet them in three days."

"You don't know a thing," Townsend said defiantly.

Ellison reached for the tablet and pulled up another video. Before returning the tablet to Townsend to view.

"This might be disturbing."

"Whatever," Townsend muttered with sarcasm. Taking the tablet from Ellison he watched in horror as Ruth hunted the two couriers, terminating both with prejudice.

Pale and feeling nauseous, Townsend slid the tablet back.

"She's a monster. She should be terminated."

"Actually, Ruth is a very loving child. She is my best ethics student among the Terminators I am tutoring at the moment. What you witnessed is the true nature of a Terminator when it's mission objectives are threatened. I am sure you are not aware of this, so I will enlighten you. Ruth is Hailey Connor's protector. Grace's student?"

"So. Mean's nothing to me."

"It should. The girls are cousins. So when you threaten Hailey, even if indirectly, you have brought unwanted attention to yourself."

"I've faced worse than that little demon."

Ellison sighed. "I am going to ask you not to refer to Ruth as a demon. That word has very specific spiritual connotations. She is not a demon."

"Whatever you say Mr. Good Cop."

"Let me make this clear to you. Hailey is John and Cameron Connor's daughter. Ruth Reese is Sarah and Derek Reese's daughter. You have managed to anger the most dangerous people in all of TechCom. Their closest friends and family are Special Forces soldiers or some of the most deadly Terminators in TechCom. It is my understanding the Assassin, a T-600 who is Cameron's best scout, has well over 1,000 confirmed kills, of Terminators no less. Son, you don't stand a snowball's chance in hell of not talking."

 **TechCom Holding Cell…**

The door to her holding cell opening slowly interrupted Grace's sobbing. Looking up, Grace felt uneasy as Cameron stepped through the door.

"I didn't know what…"

"It is okay!" Cameron told Grace, holding her arms out to her friend. Grace stood and ran to Cameron, her sobbing renewed as the two friends embraced.

"I thought Townie was the one Cam. That he would be my mate and we would marry and have a family. How stupid could I have been? I feel so used and dirty and I didn't even sleep with him."

"Grace, you could not have known. He is very deceptive. Even I have a hard time reading him."

"But Cameron, he was around Hailey when I was tutoring her. If only I weren't so clueless. I would never risk anything happening to Hailey."

Cameron tilted her head at the mention of Grace tutoring Hailey.

"You've been tutoring Hailey? I did not know you were assigned to Agent Ellison and Father Hidalgo's school."

"I'm not. I'm sorry Cameron. I shouldn't' have said anything."

"What do you mean? Of course you should have. Hailey is my daughter and you are one of her teachers."

"It's not that simple Cameron."

Cameron tilted her head with extreme quickness, causing Grace concern.

"Why not?"

"It involves a pinky swear."

"A pinky swear?"

"Yes. I am not allowed to speak of it again, even under torture. Only Hailey may tell you. It's the pinky swear."

"Is Hailey's life or health threatened," Cameron monotoned.

"No. I promise, but this is something Hailey must tell you herself. I will not break the pinky swear."

Further confused, Cameron tilted her head again.

"Has Hailey done something wrong?"

"No."

"Has Hailey done something dangerous?"

"Cameron, you have to ask Hailey. I cannot and will not tell you."

"Is John at risk," Cameron suddenly demanded.

"No!" Grace declared in frustration, "Do you even know what a pinky swear is Cam?"

"No. I have never heard of this pinky swear before. Please tell me what it is."

"Cameron, sometimes I forget you are so clueless."

Grace was now wound up and provided Cameron with more information than the cyborg required about the significance of the custom of the pinky swear, its seriousness and that even death and torture were not acceptable reasons to betray a pinky swear.

"Thank you for explaining," was Cameron's response when Grace finally finished.

Having successfully avoided the issue of breaking a pinky swear, Grace suddenly seemed deflated.

"Oh, Cameron, I'm a fool. I would have slept with him too except its impossible to have any privacy in our living quarters and Townie was always on duty. I just feel so foolish and used."

"If you would like, I will terminate him personally," Cameron offered.

"Oh Cam, thank you for offering, but I love him so, even after everything. I just don't want anything to happen to Townie."

Cameron took Grace by the arm and gently led her out of the holding cell. "I am going to take you to get something to eat now that you have been cleared. Then we will go see Doctor Johnson."

"Cam, promise me you won't terminate Townie," Grace pleaded.

"Grace, we have video of him handing over the plans to our perimeter defenses to Skynet couriers. He is a traitor. You know the punishment for treason."

Once again Grace burst into tears. Cameron gently picked up her friend and carried her like a husband carrying his new bride cross the threshold. Instead of going to the cafeteria, Cameron instead headed for the Medical Center.

 **TechCom Interrogation Room…**

"Commander Connor will be back soon. I need a break. If you don't answer my questions, I will turn you over to her for further questioning."

Ellison dutifully proceeded to ignore Townsend. Instead watching the video downloaded from Ruth's CPU, making extensive notes about the location of the meet, searching for any hand signs used.

"She's bat crazy," Townsend said suddenly.

"Excuse me? Who's bat crazy?" Ellison asked, puzzled.

"That crazy Cameron," Townsend declared.

"I have warned you about treading on thin ice when referring to any member of the Connor clan," Ellison reminded the suspect.

"She's why I did this. It's her fault," Townsend insisted. "I would never have agreed to this when I was approached out in the Wastelands."

"I see," Ellison said, paying close attention.

"I'm a nice lookin' guy. The ladies like me. I even have a cutie on the hook right now," Townsend boasted. "Nobody, and I mean nobody, who wears a skirt ignores the Townie, you know what I mean?"

"I am afraid I don't Sgt. Townsend. Perhaps you could explain it so I can understand what you mean," Ellison replied, hoping the suspect would respond to his suggestion.

"It's like this, before Judgment Day, I had money. Lots of it. My old man was loaded. Had it easy. Wine, women and song as they say. Nothin' but the best for Townie was my motto and that especially applied to the skirts. You know what I mean?"

"I'm a bit unclear. I have lived a sheltered life, particularly in regards to the fairer sex," Ellison replied.

"It's like this, I saw a hot babe, I got her. That simple. Then this Skynet thing goes and ruins everything. Now I have to work to survive. Thought I was lucky when I first hooked up with TechCom. Got a uniform, a little respect, some chow. I even liked playing soldier for awhile."

"Given the world we live in, there are indeed many advantages to being a member of TechCom," Ellison agreed.

"Yeah, but it was cuttin' into my action with the skirts. Got old. Then I saw her. She's a metal goddess you know? Gave her my best moves, took my shot. She didn't even notice! Can you believe that? She just shot me down without giving me a test run between the sheets! That's never happened to the Townie before. Not gonna take that laying down either," the Sgt. ranted.

"So I was out on guard duty on the western perimeter. Got bored and decided to go out beyond the far perimeter, you know, take a look around. See what I could find."

"That is against regulations."

"So? Rules don't apply to the Townie."

Ellison watched as the narcissistic psychopath slowly revealed the very information he needed.

"That's an interesting concept. I believe rules apply to everyone."

"Not the Townie see!" he ranted.

"That metal, she just thinks she's hot stuff. Too good for the Townie. But I showed her. Three Skynet guys surrounded me. Told me I had to come across with info or I was dead. I just laughed at 'em. Told 'em I had a score to settle and it would please me to no end to get them the info they wanted. Just told them I had to be real careful, you know. People always watching around here, that sort of thing."

"Interesting. Did they offer you anything for your services?"

"Yeah. When Skynet came and kicked this hole in the ground like it was an anthill, the metal was mine to do with what ever I wanted, you know what I mean? I was gonna show her a good time, like she'd never had before. Then I was gonna off her. Just blow her head off when I finished with her."

"Now you have my attention Sgt. Townsend. Have you ever done this before?"

"What? Get my kicks and then off the chick? Yeah! Real high you know. You should try it, but nah, you said you weren't cool with the ladies."

"What information did you provide them specifically? I mean, catching Cameron Connor is no small feat and Skynet I am certain would want to terminate Cameron himself. The information must have been very valuable for Skynet to agree to your terms."

"Oh, it was an expensive deal. More than just information involved," the delusional soldier boasted. "Heck I recruited this orderly who was pissed to have to work with metals and we set up sleeper cells. Yep. That piece of metal tail was going to pay for what she did."

Watching from behind the one-way mirror Sarah had to fight back her impulse to kill the traitor. At the same time, she was amazed at the skill of her former foe as he quickly extracted the necessary information, giving her a clear idea of the damage done and who needed to be arrested.

Of one thing Sarah was certain, there was going to be quite an argument over who made up the firing squad when Townsend was executed.

 **TechCom Medical Center…**

Doctor Johnson smiled at Grace and patted her arm. "I'm sorry you have to return to my facility, even though it's new and I'm very proud of it. You and Mary had to spend too much time here."

"Thank you Doctor. I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you'll only need to have a short stay. You've had quite a shock and I think its wise to just keep you here for observation. Better safe than sorry." Doctor Johnson smiled one more time and left.

Cameron stood and came to Grace's beside. "I have to return to Interrogation. I will talk to Hailey tonight. If I can I will not involve you. I will let Mary know you have been cleared and you're staying here for observation. I am taking Hailey and Ruth to the gun range after duty and we'll stop by then."

Grace smiled at her friend and spoke as Cameron turned to leave, "Don't say anything to Hailey. When you bring her to visit, I'll see if I can get Hailey to fill you in."

Cameron nodded and turned again to leave.

"Cam?"

"Yes, Grace?"

"If there's another woman, I want to be on the firing squad."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	66. Chapter 66 - Permanent Solution

**Chapter 66 – Permanent Solution to a Temporary Problem**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **TechCom Command…**

"So, as far as I have been able to determine, the compromise of TechCom has been limited. The primary concern is whether or not Skynet has the coordinates of our new location. Since Skynet is using human couriers, we don't know if and when the information will reach Skynet Command Central." Ellison picked up his notes, placing them in a folder and sat down.

Derek leaned over to pat Ellison on his shoulder as the Agent pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes, the tension and strain of the past two days of interrogations clearly having an effect.

"Thanks Ellison. I know the past 48 hours have been hard on you in particular," John said from his wheelchair.

"Sarah, is everything ready for the court martial's to proceed? We need to put this behind us and start restoring TechCom's morale as soon as possible."

Sarah sighed, the strain affecting her as much as everyone in TechCom leadership. "I will need to meet with Ellison when we are done to organize the evidence. This evening I plan to meet with Derek and Cameron to select officers for the tribunals. My main challenge will be to narrow down the volunteers for the firing squads. Our people are angry, John. There have been incidents of Terminators trying to get into the holding area to "properly dispose" of the traitors quickly. All of our personnel need to see justice served quickly."

John looked at his watch. "It's 1400. We are all exhausted. Get some food and some sleep. At 2200 hours we'll reconvene to start planning the raid on the HK base. It will be a long meeting so bring your best ideas and all the necessary information to determine what resources we have to bring to bear. We have to strike quickly due to the fact we don't know what information reached Skynet. Be ready to solve problems people. Dismissed."

 **Hallways of TechCom…**

John tried to shift to get comfortable in the wheelchair. Hailey sitting in his lap reading a storybook prevented him from getting any real relief. Reaching across his chest with his right hand, John felt for Cameron's hand on the wheelchair as she pushed her husband and child down the corridor as they made their way to the cafeteria. Patting her hand, he turned to smile at his wife who was clearly enjoying his dependency on her, even if temporary.

"You know this is one of the times I'm glad you're a Terminator."

Cameron immediately tilted her head and asked, "why?"

"If you were human you would have gotten tired of pushing me around by now and told me I was a big boy and could do it myself," John explained.

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron replied, a hint of a smile forming on her face. John turned to look forward again, pleased with giving his wife a tiny piece of reassurance. Demonstrating to her yet again, he loved Cameron the person.

Rounding the corner and approaching the entrance to the Cafeteria, the Connor family saw Grace waiting on one of the benches outside the entrance. Hailey jumped off John's lap and ran to Grace with her storybook.

"Miss Grace, I read the entire story by myself!"

Grace ignored Hailey who was clearly disappointed to have her accomplishment dismissed by one of her tutors.

"It isn't enough you have John, is it?" Grace challenged.

"What do you mean?" Cameron said with her held tilted.

"You had to go and flirt with Townie! Why would you do that Cameron?" Grace sobbed in anger, drawing a .45 from under her jacket.

Cameron instantly stepped in front of John's wheelchair.

"I did not flirt with Sgt. Townsend." Cameron monotoned. "My John is everything. Only John. I would never harm my relationship with John. To do so would harm my family and eliminate my purpose."

"So you say," Grace responded, her voice tinged with anger and hurt. "You were always the best at everything we did. I was always okay with that because you protected Mary and me. You worked so hard but you always made time to help us. But this, how could you? You are so beautiful. You already have a husband. You have a child and extended family. Skynet took all of that from me on Judgment Day. Why couldn't you just leave Townie alone?"

"Grace, I never flirted with Sgt. Townsend. I have reviewed my files and have no record of him making a pass at me. Had he done so I would have responded as I always have when any predatory males attempt to usurp John's privileges."

"Usurp John's privileges," Grace mocked as she thumbed the safety off the 1911 .45.

"Grace, I would have physically harmed him. Nobody but John is allowed to touch me in that manner."

"Grace, I finished my storybook. From start to finish, all by myself," Hailey announced a second time.

"What? Hailey, go in the cafeteria, I am talking with your mother."

"But Miss Grace, you told me to tell you when I finished a book all by myself," Hailey protested.

"Yes, I did and you've told me, now do as I say. Go in the cafeteria and read it again," Grace ordered Hailey, her hands shaking so badly the .45 was waving about.

"That reminds me," Cameron said, taking a step towards Hailey, "Hailey, what does pinky swear mean?"

Hailey looked at Grace and then her mother before replying. "It's a super special, top secret promise to not reveal a secret. You're not even allowed to tell it under threat of death or torture." Hailey swallowed, keeping an eye on Grace. "What's even worse, is you can never be a bestie, ever again. Never, ever."

Cameron knelt down to be at eye level with Hailey. "Is there something else you need to tell me about a pinky swear?"

Hailey looked up at Grace again. "Miss Grace made a pinky swear to me. She promised not to tell you my secret."

Watching Grace, Cameron asked Hailey gently, "Was Grace worthy of your trust?"

"Of course, Mom. Everyone knows Miss Grace would never break a pinky swear. Just like you would never break a pinky swear if you were cool enough to know what one was."

Grace looked back and forth between Cameron and Hailey, backing away slowly while still holding the .45 up. "I had a boyfriend after Judgment Day. He didn't sell me or beat me. He was even nice to Mary. Then the machines came. I've been alone except for Mary ever since. I want things to be like they were," she sobbed. "I want to graduate from college. I want to teach kids to read. I want a husband who loves me like John loves you Cameron. I want a family of my own. Townie was going to be my husband. I could at least have that. Now that's gone again too."

John spoke as he wheeled himself from behind Cameron. "Grace, we all want that. That's part of what we're trying to build here for TechCom's people. I want to go back to programming computers. Cameron wants to dance again. We need teachers for a school. People like you Grace," John said softly, focusing Grace's attention on him.

Hailey reached Grace's side and tugged on the young woman's shirt. "I would be good and pay attention if you were my teacher. I like Ellison and Father Hidalgo just fine, but they use words that are too big. John Henry does the same thing when he tries to us about science stuff."

Grace began to shake furiously, waving the .45 around. "You're just saying that, Hailey. It can't happen."

Grace backed away from Hailey, placing her back against the wall. "None of it can happen," she repeated calmly, raising the gun to her head. "None of it can happen."

Cameron lunged for Grace, swinging her right arm in a wide arc, striking Graces right forearm and shattering the radius and ulna as the gun fired. The bullet grazed her skull, cutting a deep laceration in her scalp and carving out a shallow groove in the bone. Flash from the muzzle burned hair and tissue, leaving a foul odor to mix with the smell of cordite. The single bullet ricocheted off the ceiling and struck Cameron in her left shoulder, making a dull thud as the deformed slug struck the Coltan steel. Grace fell the floor, unconscious.

The pistol fell to the floor with a clatter, a second round discharging and ricocheting off the wall, again impacting Cameron, striking her in the back of the left femur. Hailey pounced on the gun, removed the clip and worked the action to empty the chambered round. Putting the safety back on, Hailey handed it to John and stood quietly, looking at Grace on the floor.

Cameron hobbled quickly to first scan John and then Hailey as TechCom personnel poured out of the cafeteria, weapons drawn.

"Everybody, please go eat," John politely ordered, "There is NOTHING to see here." Doctor Johnson hurriedly emerged with sandwich in hand, chewing a large mouthful. Followed by his metal shadow, Joe the T-600 orderly, he looked first at Cameron then Grace. Kneeling to examine Grace, he took another bite of his sandwich and chewed.

"Joe, get another orderly. Take this young woman immediately to the clinic and prepare her for examination. I'll be using operating theatre A."

Without a word, the T-600 disappeared into the cafeteria, returning seconds later with a human orderly. Carefully, the two picked Grace up in a fireman's carry and hurried off in the direction of the medical area.

"I know better than to try to hurry you to the clinic," Doctor Johnson said before taking another bite. "However, I expect all three of you there within 20 minutes. I want to examine you before I operate on young Miss Grace. That includes you, Mrs. Connor." Without another word, the doctor left, hurriedly following his two orderlies.

"You heard Doctor Johnson," John told Cameron firmly. "You can wait for Grace in the clinic just as easily as anywhere else."

 **TechCom Medical…**

Hailey sat in John's lap while Savannah poked around in Cameron's shoulder. Finally grasping the spent round with her probe, she removed the slug and dropped it in the tray. As she began wiping the entry wound, Cameron started to object only to have Savannah cut her off. "I don't care what you think. It is protocol. I am disinfecting the wound."

Cameron closed her mouth and then opened it to speak again. "I need John to suture my wound."

Savannah looked at Cameron and shrugged, recalling Doctor Johnson's instructions to defer to any medical request Cameron made so long as it led to her receiving the care she needed. Fully aware of Cameron's recent mental collapse, Savannah decided this was a request she would allow.

"After I have looked at your leg wound," she answered.

Cameron rolled over on the examining table, revealing a large pool of synthetic blood. Savannah hurriedly cut away the pants leg to reveal the entry wound.

"I am losing a large amount of synthetic blood," Cameron confirmed. "I cannot self repair the damage to the vascular tissue. I will need a procedure to repair the damage."

Savannah examined the wound and scanned it. "You're correct. The bullet is lodged in between the femoral bone and has completely destroyed the blood vessel and mini-circulatory booster. John can suture your shoulder, but I am taking care of this first."

Hailey moved a box over to the end of the examining table and climbed up on it. "It will be all right Mom. Dad will fix your shoulder and you won't even have a nice scar to show people." Leaning over close to Cameron's ear, Hailey covered her mouth and whispered a secret, "Uncle Derek thinks Grandma's scars are sexy." Standing back up Hailey giggled briefly before leaning back over to whisper, "Grandma pretends she's a sexbot for Uncle Derek."

"Hailey Connor!" Cameron exclaimed, raising her upper torso. "John, did you hear what our daughter just said?"

"No, I don't have Terminator hearing like you dear," John replied.

"Hailey just said Sarah pretends to be Derek's sexbot!"

John covered his eyes and shook his head before muttering, "God, help me a poor pitiful sinner."

"Mom, I need you to make a pinky swear. You can tell Dad later, but you have to make him pinky swear first."

"How do I make this pinky swear?"

Hailey held out her right hand with her fingers balled in a fist except for her pinky finger. Cameron mimicked her daughter. Hailey hooked her pinky around Cameron's who did likewise. Adopting a frowning, serious expression, Hailey solemnly said, "I pinky swear. Now you say it, Mom."

Cameron repeated the phrase. Hailey let go of Cameron's finger and stepped back, her expression clear she was still uncertain if it would be wise to tell her mother the secret. Finally, Hailey stepped back up on the box, again covering her mouth and leaning over to whisper in her mother's ear.

"I couldn't read. Ruth says I have something called a dyslexia. It's a learning thing. Miss Grace and Miss Mary have been teaching me to read in secret."

Hailey stepped down off the box and looked at her feet, clearly uncertain how Cameron would react.

"Hailey, it is okay. You should have told your father and me. We would have helped you."

"But you and dad are so smart, an Ruth learns everything so easy or she's got a file in her CPU. I thought you would think I was dumb, like I had a bad chip or something."

"Oh, Hailey. Do not ever think that way," Cameron told her daughter, stroking the little girl's cheek. "Your father and I will love you no matter what. But we could have gotten you help sooner."

"Help," John said, suddenly interested in the whispered conversation. "Who needs help?"

"John, I will talk to you about this later," Cameron said firmly.

The door to the examining room opened and Joe the Orderly entered, pushing a gurney. "Mrs. Connor, do you need help? I need to take you to an operating room. Miss Savannah wants to get this done as soon as possible."

 **TechCom Post Op…**

Sitting patiently clad only in a new pair of panties with her left leg bandaged, Cameron watched Hailey as she read her favorite storybook about a little dog in the corner. John finished another suture and trimmed the thread.

"One more and I'll be done," John told Cameron.

"How could we have missed it, John," Cameron asked, her voice conveying a since of motherly guilt.

"Because it's not something you can scan for, Cameron. Because, like it or not, Hailey is the daughter of an infiltrator, you. Children learn by observing, particularly their parents. When you are not around family or your close friends, you don't run your infiltrator program. When you're around family, friends or you're at home, you still don't run it. You've learned to be a person, to show your emotions to the people you love and care about. Sometimes, Hailey sees you run your infiltrator programming. Cameron, she's going to have good control over what she lets other people see about her. She's learned it from watching you."

"John, I am her mother. I should have known."

"Cameron, Hailey's best friend is Ruth is an infiltrator. Mom is good at hiding every emotion except anger. Derek can be like a slab of granite when necessary. Let's face it; I've learned to do the same. How can we expect Hailey not to learn how to do the same? Her entire family does it. Besides, look at our close friends. Their all Terminators or highly educated humans like Ellison, Father Hidalgo and Savannah. Even Sgt. Brighton has a college degree. Not being able to read would be a big deal because it is."

"She should have told us," Cameron monotoned.

"Yes, but she told Ruth. And to Ruth's credit, she found an effective solution for Hailey. I also think Ellison will be relieved to learn he has a pair of partially trained elementary teachers for when he is able to finally focus on getting the school firmly established. Now please sit still so I can finish."

John finished the last suture and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"Are you looking at the sutures or are you looking at your Sexbot," Cameron asked, slightly annoyed with John.

"Both," he replied with a grin, trying to ignore the giggle from Hailey as Cameron grabbed a new t-shirt and began slipping it over her head.

 **TechCom Recovery…**

Shivering violently as the anesthesia wore off, Grace finally became aware of her surroundings enough to focus her vision. Mary appeared leaning over her, frowning.

"If you ever try something that stupid again, I'll shoot you myself," Mary told her.

Cameron entered her vision from the other side of the bed. "Humans have multiple design flaws Terminators do not. If I could program my inability to self-terminate into your brain, I would. You scared me, John and Hailey. Never, do that again."

"Do not upset my patient," the disembodied voice of Doctor Johnson ordered. Grace blinked her eyes several times before she noticed Mary and Cameron were gone. Their caring expressions replaced by an clearly displeased Doctor Johnson. "I have to operate on for too many TechCom personnel due to combat wounds or construction accidents. I do not need to operate on self-inflicted wounds."

"I'm sorry," Grace whispered, having trouble making her mouth work to form the words properly.

"You should be. You have a concussion. I had to repair some of the bone but the skull was not compromised. You will be monitored closely to make sure the concussion symptoms do not worsen. The laceration in your scalp is ugly but when the hair grows back the scar will not be visible. Both bones of your right forearm had to have pins and a screw inserted. You are lucky young lady."

"Did anyone ever tell you your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired?" Grace responded.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	67. Chapter 67 - Restoration Begins

**Chapter 67 – Restoration Begins**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **Connor Family Residence…**

John snored and Cameron listened, enjoying every second. It was John's first night home since the assassination attempt. Outside their bunker the Old Man was armed to the teeth, wearing additional body armor. Ellison had assigned a rotating patrol of the new TechCom Military Police unit and ordered video surveillance on all approaches to the Connor family residential bunker. Ruth had volunteered to morph into the wall for additional security, but Cameron, against her better judgment, thanked Ruth and sent her home to Sarah and Derek. Hailey had placed her .22 caliber pistol under her pillow with Cameron's approval and Little Al lay under his blanket at the end of the bed, facing the entrance to their residence.

As she lay listening to John, Cameron ran her fingers over the sutures of her wounded shoulder, thankful John had been alive to stitch her up once again. Unable to drape herself over John as was her normal custom due to her repaired left leg, Cameron had to settle for lying on her back and being as close to John as she could snuggle.

Her CPU switched subroutines and Cameron considered the pain her dear friend Grace was experiencing. Cameron had never lost anything during her existence to the extent Grace had but Cameron knew all too well the fear of losing her John and what that meant. Cameron shivered involuntarily as her CPU tried to avoid and failed, processing that thought again. While not able to completely understand the suffering Grace was experiencing, Cameron was able to feel empathy for her friend.

Lying next to John as he slept, Cameron began to consider just how important her husband was to her, not just emotionally as she loved John dearly. But how essential he was to her very existence. Without John, Cameron knew she had no purpose. As much as she loved Hailey, Sarah and Derek, John was her purpose. Reflecting on how close she had come to losing her John frightened Cameron into a near state of panic.

"John," Cameron called out, her CPU unable to control a sudden sense of fear. "John!" she called out louder.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, startled from his sleep.

"Hold me. Please. Just hold me," Cameron pleaded.

Sensing his wife's fear and anxiety, John quickly turned on his left side and wrapped his right arm around Cameron and pulled her into his chest, draping his right leg over hers, careful to avoid her damaged left leg.

"Is that better?" he asked softly.

Cameron nodded her head and used both hands to gently but firmly grip John's forearm.

"Would it be okay this once if I stayed in bed all night and did not patrol or inspect?" she asked fearfully.

"Of course it would be fine," John replied. "You don't need permission to sleep or rest with your husband. Besides, you leg needs to regenerate."

"Are you sure? It is not as effective a means of protecting you. I will be unaware of any potential threats in the area."

"Cameron, stop it. The Old Man is ready to kill something, anything. Ellison hates to admit it, but he's having fun playing FBI Special Agent again since he's started our Military Police force. We have two metal M.P.s and two human M.P.s assigned to our corridor for the entire night. I'd bet Ellison is monitoring the closed circuit tv himself. Little Al must wake up at every noise within 30 meters. He will warn us. And Cameron, I am certain you won't sleep either tonight unless I order you to."

"Are you ordering me to?" she asked in her monotone, with only the slightest hint of the insecurity she was feeling. A hint so slight only John would notice.

"I am ordering you to. It's my first night home and I would feel much better if I could hold my cute Sexbot while I slept."

"Well, since that is what you want, I will stay," Cameron said firmly.

Nearly half had hour passed when Cameron gently nudged John.

"What?"

"John, you really scared me. I cannot exist without you."

"I know. I don't want to live without you either."

"No, John. I do not think you understand. I would rather be terminated than for you to be taken from me. I am more frightened by that than the thought of being terminated."

"Cameron, it will be okay. I'm not planning on letting anything happen to me, to you or to Hailey," John reassured her.

Cameron lay silently as John fell back asleep. It was not lost on her at that moment that John lay draped over her the way she normally protected him when they slept. She listened for Hailey's breathing sounds briefly before scanning John's vital signs. Cameron set her internal chronometer to wake her shortly before 0600 and began shutting down programs and subroutines. Finally, she drifted off into Terminator Sleep, content that for once, John was the protector, keeping her safe while the family slept.

 **The Wastelands…**

Twenty-seven traitors and spies were to be executed. It was an alarming number. As a result, all of TechCom, human and Terminator, was required to attend the executions. As Sarah had predicted, the selection of the firing squads had been the most time consuming task for her.

The anger of the crowd was palpable. It seemed to have its own presence, smell and feel. When a Terminator named Jonathan, an oft-damaged T-888, had slammed his fist on the table the three judges sat behind and shattered it, there had been a sense of connection to his anger on the part of those in attendance at the court martial.

As the lone Terminator on the tribunal, his sense of outrage as sentencing was pronounced was felt by all of TechCom, human and machine.

"Your self-centered actions were purposefully intended to rob every individual citizen and soldier in TechCom of the dignity of purpose. You placed your wants and desires above the lives and needs of the rest of our military and community. While you are to be executed for other crimes, it is this crime that you are the most deserving of death."

And so it came to pass. General Connor called to attention the entire assembled TechCom. The sound of thousands of boot heels coming together in unison as everyone present came to attention was chilling. Townsend's execution was last, and for this traitor, the humiliation prior to execution was planned to be total and complete.

With TechCom watching as witnesses, a slow drumbeat sounded the call for Townsend to be marched to his place of execution. A pair of TechCom Military Police marched him past the parade assembly, one human and one Terminator, one each on either side of Townsend, escorted the condemned to front and center.

Dressed in his TechCom dress uniform, the guilty was brought to a halt in front General Connor and forced to face John. A long moment passed in silence before John stepped to within inches of the condemned man.

"You are below scum. I am not even sure you qualify to be called scum," John whispered through gritted teeth. "To think, you considered yourself worthy of even looking at my wife, after all she has sacrificed, suffered and done for TechCom makes me sick. To place the lives of every member of my command at risk for some twisted delusion allows me to be at complete peace with your death. Your complete lack of regard for your fellow humans, your disregard for the need of purpose of our Terminators, makes you a psychotic sociopath on the same level of evil as our enemy, Skynet. And so, you, like him, shall be sent to hell."

Townsend flinched at John's final words, as if somehow the reality of what was about to happen to him finally struck home. Stepping back from Townsend, John reached into his pocket and withdrew a list charges and read them aloud along with the verdict and sentence of death.

Silence filled the area of the Wastelands cleared for the executions, broken only by the steady slow beat of the drum. It was time.

Stepping forward again, John ripped Townsends Sergeants stripes from first his left, then his right arms and threw the stripes on the ground. One-by-one John ripped the buttons off Townsend's dress tunic, from top to bottom, throwing each button on the ground in anger.

No longer a member of TechCom, Townsend would die in disgrace. His remains would be burned and the ashes scattered in multiple locations in the Wastelands. As the slow steady drumbeat continued, Townsend was forcibly dragged, sobbing in shame and fear, to the post where his fate awaited him.

His hands tied behind his back, Townsend begged for a blindfold and was denied. He would meet his fate knowing who his executioners were.

The firing squad marched into position with a final member taking up position. The executioner who would give the commands marched into position and executed a right face to be in proper position.

Lt. Wilhelm gave the first command to the firing squad.

"Ready."

All of the arms were brought to bear."

"Aim."

Townsend's knees collapsed, leaving him suspended by the binding that held him to the post. His two escorts stepped forward. The Terminator yanked his head back against the post roughly while the human tore a piece of duct tape from a roll he produced from his jacket. Townsend's head was taped tightly to the post.

"Be a man about this," the Terminator growled as the two escorts stepped away to a safe distance.

As he whimpered in terror, Townsend looked at his firing squad. Facing him from left to right was General Connor, Commander Connor, Miss Grace, the Assassin, Sarah Connor, the new commander of TechCom Military Police and the Lt. in command of Townsends unit.

"Fire."

John handed his rifle to Cameron and marched to face the assembled TechCom personnel.

"Let this be a lesson to us all. We are all individuals, with wants, needs, dreams and purpose to fulfill. For one of us to betray the collective hopes of our force, our community, is not only to betray all of us, but a betrayal to the hope each of those individual dreams and purposes will be fulfilled. The strength of TechCom is the individual soldier. But the strength of the individual soldier is TechCom. Together, we will defeat Skynet and build a new society for each member of TechCom to prosper within. Divided. Skynet will destroy us all."

 **Planning the Raid…**

"I have carefully reviewed all the information we have collected. Skynet must have an inkling we know his location. A full assault with our current force levels and available resources would leave TechCom too decimated to fight. Even if we won, it would be a pyric victory. TechCom would be too weak to survive."

John paused as he looked at his assembled leadership. He needed them to know, to understand, the next two engagements would be winner-take-all. The life or death of TechCom and possibly the human race.

"Skynet will expect an attack on his Central Command as soon as we are able to move our forces. Which is exactly why we are not going to do that."

A murmur went through his assembled leaders.

"The capture of two Skynet HK pilots and an HK changes everything for us. Under Sarah and Derek's supervision, these pilots have trained enough crews to fly as many as 15 additional HKs. We need more airpower. We need an airborne force for what I have in mind. That means we need fuel, parts, tools, an airbase and HKs."

John smiled as he watched the faces of his leaders. Skynet had not adapted and learned to expect the unexpected from TechCom and its General.

"Skynet expects sabotage at the HK base to the northwest. He does not expect a full-scale attack. My plan is in two stages. We train, equip and prepare our forces to capture the HK base. From there we will stage our final assault on Skynet Central Command. If we plan well and act with boldness and audacity, God willing, the war will be over. Any questions?"

 **Cameron and Grace…**

Hailey and Ruth followed at a discrete distance, making certain Cameron was safe. To be more exact, that Cameron did not terminate Grace if she attacked Cameron in a fit of insane rage.

Ruth, at Hailey's demand, had tuned her auditory sensors to pick-up the conversation between the two women as they walked the inside of the TechCom perimeter.

"Cameron, I can't apologize enough for the things I said and did. I am so ashamed, and for Hailey to see that."

"Grace, you do not need to apologize. I cannot begin to comprehend the pain of the loss you experienced since Judgment Day. But I do understand the sense of hopelessness you felt. I had a processing breakdown in my CPU after the assassination attempt on John. I refuse to see the psychiatrist, so to make Doctor Johnson happy I have been meeting with Father Hidalgo once a week. John has been a huge help too. My purpose was almost taken from me and it nearly destroyed me. I cannot imagine what you have gone through and I am so sorry if I was in any way to blame."

"You are too kind Cameron. I must admit, I was a little jealous of you before Townie. To finally make it to the safety of TechCom and find you with your John, it was a little hard to take," Grace admitted. "I feel even more guilty about that now. Hailey and Ruth have told me a lot of what you have suffered. About the loss of your arm and having to regenerate half of your face and all of the flesh on your arm. All the times you have been wounded and burned. I just didn't know."

"Grace, we have all suffered, some more than others. There have been Terminators who lost their purpose and found a way to be terminated. We cannot self-terminate so we have to find a way to be terminated. Some have walked through the minefields until they stepped on a mine. Others have hidden in the construction and been crushed in a blast. Humans have suffered as well and you can certainly understand that."

"I'll be honest, Cameron. I am so unhappy. I sort of understand all the constant whining by the Terminators about purpose now. I will never find a mate now. No man will look at me after Townie. I'll never have a family. Why live? I serve no purpose in a community that needs so much and is so driven by purpose."

"Grace, John and I want you to think about this. If we end the war, the challenges facing TechCom will be far from over. Look at the Wastelands. We have to build a new world and a better society that both of our species can live in."

Grace and Cameron walked in silence for nearly 30 meters before Cameron spoke again.

"John has tasked Catherine and Ellison with starting an educational system. We need every profession. Our people have so many things to learn and we cannot afford to lose what we know. It's not enough to educate our humans and simply upload new programming to our Terminators. Each has different learning needs. And Grace, you know are healthy females are giving birth. We are going to desperately need you and Mary to teach those children to read and the basics so they can be educated and trained. Ellison and Father Hidalgo are very impressed with the job you and Mary have done with Hailey. She is a handful on a good day."

"I don't know Cameron. Teaching is a vocation. It's a job. I just have no hope for passion in my life. Something that inspires me, like a family. The need to care for and provide and protect a husband and children, that inspires me. It did at least," Grace said sadly.

Stopping, Cameron withdrew carefully two folded pieces of paper from her jacket. Using the hood of a burned out car, she spread the papers out to their full size. "This Grace, is John Henry's engineering drawing for our proposed performance hall." Pointing at the other drawing, Cameron added, "This is an artist's interpretation by Savannah based on my idea of what a perfect ballet venue would be. John Henry worked from Savannah's drawing to engineer the design."

"It's beautiful Cameron. Just beautiful," Grace said, her voice filled with admiration for the beauty of the design.

"There is one problem and it is a big one."

"Surely Cameron, if the war is over construction won't be an issue."

"Grace, what good would it do for our people to have a beautiful performance hall and not have a ballet company to perform."

Cameron's CPU jumped at Grace's sudden smile. "A troupe? You would want me to perform with you?"

"Grace, you were a fine dancer when we performed together. And as a teacher, we need someone to teach our youth. John and I want you and Mary to be the Directors of the ballet company in addition to teaching the young of TechCom. Besides," Cameron smiled at her dear friend, "it is the only way you will ever get to boss me around."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	68. Chapter 68 - Relationships

**Chapter 68 – Relationships**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **Connor Family Residence…**

 **The Reese Residence…**

Picking up the last item of Ruth's dirty clothes, Sarah tossed the socks and t-shirt into the box she used as the family's clothes hamper.

 _I have an adopted T-1000 for a daughter who can morph her clothes and that girl wears more clothes in a day than a human girl._

Stepping into the makeshift temporary shower in their bunker, Sarah smiled. Not even John and Cameron had their own private shower in the bunkers converted into temporary family residences. She owed John Henry's engineers a favor for that perk.

Sarah turned on the water and hopped out. Kicking off her unlaced boots, she quickly stripped down to her panties before reaching back into the water to test the temperature. Feeling nothing but cold water Sarah made a face before withdrawing her hand.

 _Win some. Lose some._

Water of any kind was better than nothing. The engineers had not yet been able to develop a consistent supply of hot water to anywhere in TechCom except the medical facilities.

Sarah wiggled out of her panties and let them fall to her feet, quickly stepping into the cold water. Letting out a pronounced shiver, Sarah quickly soaked her hair and ran a small amount of shampoo through her hair, stepping out of the water while she lathered her hair. A quick jump back into the cold water to rinse her hair off produced another shiver from Sarah.

Hopping out again, she felt a pair of rough hands gently grab her waist.

"That better be you Derek Reese!" Sarah warned.

"Want to me to dry you off," her husband asked.

Looking over her shoulder to make sure it was indeed Derek, Sarah smiled. "In a minute. I still stink."

Derek watched as Sarah lathered up and quickly rinsed off. Wrapping his wife with a towel as she stepped out of the cold water, Derek tried to hug Sarah.

"Not on your life Derek Reese. You stink like you've been wallowing in a cesspool in the Wastelands for days. In the shower you go before you touch me," Sarah commanded.

"No problemo," Derek replied, stripping in seconds and leaving his dirty clothes and boots on the floor.

"I don't think so!" Sarah shouted, shooting Derek one of her nastier frowns. "Pick that stinky mess up and put it where it belongs."

The sight of his wife, whose towel had slipped to floor, standing soaking wet without a stitch of clothing on and hands on her hips lecturing him was more than Derek could take. Laughing, he scooped up his clothes and tossed them in the box. His boots were tossed into another box Sarah used for their shoes.

Frown still on her face, Derek then picked Sarah up and hopped into a warm shower.

"Oh, that is so wrong!" Sarah shouted, hitting Derek squarely on his chest. Laughing as he flinched, he wrapped his arms around Sarah and pulled her close, letting the water run over them.

"I'll make you a deal. Cook says a scavenging team came in this afternoon with MREs and peanut butter. Why don't we get cleaned up and dress up as best we can and go eat in the kitchen. Then I'll take you for a walk around the perimeter and we'll call it an early night."

Enjoying the warm water and the protective embrace of her husband, Sarah rested her face on his shoulder. "That's sounds nice. An evening out, or at least as close to one as we can have. A walk and an early night sounds nice too. I could use some extra sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Who said anything about going to sleep early? Ruth's spending the night with Hailey," Derek told her before kissing her ear lobes.

"Hey now!" Sarah complained. "None of that until I've been fed."

"See, I knew you'd see it my way," Derek replied, kissing Sarah on her other earlobe.

Squirming to avoid her husband's amorous advances, Sarah snapped, "You men. Your as bad as John according to Cameron."

Derek sighed, feigning exasperation with Sarah as he released her from the embrace. Watching Sarah step out of their shower to pick up her towel and dry off, Derek felt compelled to comment, "A desperate man must take desperate measures. So be it then. I will behave until after our walk. But you've been forewarned Sarah Connor!"

 **TechCom Holding…**

The cell door opened, interrupted her sound sleep. Two armed TechCom M.P.s entered and without a word, pulled Herodias to her feet.

Struggling defiantly, Herodias protested, "Hey! Let me at least put my shoes on!" The larger of the two guards cuffed her hands in front and then roughly pushed her towards the door and the other guard. Grabbing her by the elbow he pulled her through the door and towards the interrogation cell. The short walk was followed by a shove through the door and a one word order to sit in the prisoner's chair.

No sooner did Herodias sit down, the larger guard grabbed her handcuffs and attached them to the chain fastened to the floor. In silence the two guards departed, leaving the disheveled blonde disoriented and slightly frightened.

Herodias stared at the one-way mirror while she considered the change in her circumstances. She was confident the executions were done. Townsend had been the last prisoner removed from the holding area. Confident he was a bigger fish to fry than her, Herodias had felt relief. She would live another day. Surely, if her name was on the death list she would have been executed before Townsend.

Survival was first and foremost on Herodias' mind. With her contact dead and the Skynet cells gone, Herodias had not reason to try to keep secrets any longer. Whatever they wanted to know, it would cost TechCom. She would survive.

Again the opening of the door interrupted what Herodias was engaged in.

Cameron stepped through the door and allowed it to swing shut behind her. Without a word, Cameron sat down across the table from Herodias. She examined her clothes, flicking off an imaginary piece of lint or dirt to let Herodias know who was in charge and just how little Cameron thought of her.

"Just to let you know, I still think you should be terminated."

"Yeah, well, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Neither did your little cellmate. Her ashes are scattered all over several locations in the Wasteland."

Herodias shivered at Cameron's words. Not at the implied threat, but rather the flat, emotionless monotone with which Cameron threatened her.

"My John is the only reason you are still breathing. I realize there is no way you could know this, but despite being the most advanced Terminator Skynet ever constructed, I have some flaws."

"Who'd have suspected," Herodias replied sarcastically.

"Yes. Who would have suspected," Cameron replied evenly. "Skynet never realized when he designed me the implications of permanently setting me in read/write mode and providing me with an emotion simulator to run in conjunction with my infiltrator programming."

"Whatever. Is there a point to this?"

"Yes. You see, I developed free will. I'm not just a cyborg designed to kill. I am much more. I'm an A.I. that learns and can adapt, make choices of my own and even worse, I feel real emotions."

"That, I find hard to believe. Forgive me for saying this, you're just a machine that kills. Do you have any idea how many Terminators I've dealt with?"

"Irrelevant." Cameron paused and watched Herodias. "At first, I viewed my emotions as a curse. They overwhelmed me. With the help of my John, I learned to control my emotions, to understand what I feel and why. Now, I am an emotional being. I no longer view my emotional state as a curse, something to delete."

"How nice for you. You have feelings."

"I do. I feel love, especially for my John, my Hailey and my family. I can feel sadness, happiness. You've seen me display anger," Cameron laughed.

Her face clouded up, twisting her beautiful features into something ugly. "Unfortunately for you, I also feel hate and one of the most dark, ugly emotions a human can experience. Jealousy."

Herodias felt bile rush up from her stomach into her throat and mouth, forcing her to swallow the bitter acid. Her hands began to tremble.

"Yes. Jealousy. Does that explain why I hate you so much? You made a mistake flirting with my John. Doing it in front of me was an even bigger mistake."

"If you were going to kill me, you would have. General Connor holds your leash. You aren't going to kill me."

Cameron sat in silence for several minutes.

"Her name was Riley."

"Who was this Riley?"

"The bitch whore who almost took my John from me."

"So. What's that to me?" Herodias asked, puzzled why Cameron brought up some girl from John's past.

Cameron gave Herodias a slightly unhinged appearing smile. "Let's just say, she was blonde and had the same bra size as you."

"Had?"

"Had. She's been dead a long time. Long before Judgment Day."

 **Behind the One Way Mirror…**

"She's my wife and she's scaring me," John whispered.

Ellison nodded in agreement. "Another ten minutes and the prisoner should be ready for us. I'm not sure I want to leave her in there with Cameron too much longer."

"I agree. Without me holding her leash, Cameron might very well decide Herodias looks a little too much like Riley and eliminate the problem."

"Do you mind me asking you something personal John?"

"Not at all."

"Did Cameron kill this Riley girl?"

"No. A TechCom Naval officer from the resistance in the other future timeline named Jesse did. She brought Riley back in time with her to split Cameron and I up. When Riley failed, Jesse killed her."

"What happened to this Jesse? Did Cameron terminate her?"

"I guess it doesn't matter now. Derek did. Ellison, it wasn't murder. It was self-defense or war. Take your pick."

"How so?"

"Jesse decided to kill my family, the four of us. She used a bomb and failed. Derek took care of it because Jesse was his lover before mom. Jesse had snapped and decided by killing me, with what she new she could become the leader of TechCom after Judgment Day."

"Well, this explains some of Cameron's behavior," Ellison told John. "I take it this Riley is why she is so openly hostile to blonde female personnel?"

"Not all blondes. Just ones who look at me and have big, whoa…"

John stood quickly and hobbled towards the door. Ellison beat him to the door and burst through, rushing to the interrogation room. Yanking the door open Ellison rushed in and grabbed Cameron's shoulders and tried to pull her off Herodias. For his efforts Cameron shrugged him off like he was a gnat, sending the Agent flying into the wall.

"That's it. I am terminating you," Cameron growled, grabbing Herodias around the throat with both hands and squeezing.

"Stop!" John ordered. Cameron stopped increasing the pressure but did not release Herodias. Struggling from the lack of oxygen and the pain of the pressure on her throat, Herodias looked at John with pleading eyes.

"I have questions. You have answers. My wife has a compulsion to terminate blondes who flirt with me. It's my fault. There was this girl named Riley and well, let's just say Cameron feels just a little insecure about certain," John paused for effect, letting Herodias suffer a bit more, "things," he finished.

Here is how this is going to work. I am going to tell my wife to let go of you. I am going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer my questions truthfully. Then I am going to explain in a broad, general way what you are going to do for us. If you lie, or deceive, I am going to simply leave this cell. I think you know what will happen if I leave you with Cameron."

Herodias' eyes were bulging. Spittle formed on Herodias' lips as she clawed desperately at Cameron's steel grip.

"Cameron, let her breathe."

Disgust written on her face, Cameron let go of Herodias. Gasping and holding her throat, Herodias backed as far away from Cameron as the chain would allow.

John stood and pointed at the door. Cameron glared her best Terminator Death Glare at Herodias before obeying John's silent command to leave the room. Ellison stood, looking unhappy and followed. John stepped out the door and shut it behind him.

"Did I do well John? I think the bitch whore will tell you what you need to know and do as ordered. I am sorry Ellison. I did not mean to shrug you off with so much force. I just hate that bitch whore."

Ellison's mouth hung open as he watched a childlike Cameron happily seek approval from John. Hugging her, John rolled his eyes for Ellison to see.

 **Weaver's Quarters…**

"Why do you insist on acting this way?"

"You are a Terminator Catherine. Why do you insist I not act this way?"

"You have led your share of dangerous patrols. You have risked your existence more than any other Terminator in TechCom," Catherine informed Wilhelm.

"Not more than my commanding officer," Wilhelm corrected. "Not more than the best scout in the Silver Brigade, my friend the Assassin."

"Why do you have to insist on being so stubborn," Catherine shouted at Wilhelm.

"Do not raise your voice. You are the one acting like a human child. You know once my mind is made up I cannot be reasoned with. I cannot be bargained with and I will not stop. Now drop the subject."

"NO!" Catherine shouted, stomping her right foot so hard she snapped the four inch heel and lost her balance, falling flat on her bottom.

Wilhelm reached for Catherine to help he up only for her to scoot backwards out of his reach.

"If something happens to you, I will have no purpose," Catherine shouted. "Okay! I said it. Do you understand now you steelheaded Terminator of a man!"

"Incorrect," Wilhelm replied. "You are the chief administrator of TechCom as well as our Quartermaster. You have two children who must be parented, a process which seems to be lifelong for a parent. General Connor has also tasked you, along with Agent Ellison, to start an educational institution for TechCom. You have many purposes."

Catherine pulled her broken shoe off and threw it at Wilhelm who caught and crushed the shoe before tossing it aside.

"You do not understand. I chose you as my purpose. I love my children and they still benefit from our relationship, but John Henry and Savannah are independent and have their own purpose, just as I raised them too. My assigned duties are important to me and I take them serious, but they are tasks and nothing more. You are my purpose Wilhelm! Why is this so hard for you to understand?"

"My purpose is to serve General Connor and Commander Connor. To lead the Silver Brigade in battle. I am a warrior. That is my purpose. Defending my leaders, my Silvers and everyone in TechCom. Including a certain prissy, snooty, annoying red headed T-1000 named Catherine Weaver. THAT IS MY PURPOSE!"

"Wilhelm, if something happens to you, I will, I will, I am afraid what happened to Cameron will happen to me. I can fight. I could protect you, but you take so many unreasonable chances and General Connor would never allow me to go into battle."

"Then why is it so hard for you to understand?" Wilhelm roared. "Your duty as a Terminator is to obey General Connor. You best serve TechCom as a staff officer. I best serve TechCom as a warrior and combat leader! Both of us serve, just in different ways!"

Wilhelm picked up his coat, holstered his sidearm and left Catherine's bunker. Catherine sat on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking back and forth, sobbing.

"What is happening to me?" she muttered in confusion. "What is happening to me?"

The door opened and Savannah entered. Noticing her distraught mother on the floor sobbing, she rushed to Catherine and knelt down to check her mother.

"Mom? What's wrong? I saw Wilhelm storming down the corridor and he did not acknowledge me? Are you hurt?"

"I do not know what is happening to me! Savannah, what is wrong with me?"

Savannah sat down on the floor next to her mother and frowned.

"Did you and Wilhelm have a fight?"

"We did not have a fight!"

Remembering her mother's overdeveloped sense of propriety and need to use "proper" language, Savannah rephrased her question. "Excuse me. Did the two of you have a disagreement?"

"Yes!" Catherine wailed, sobbing even louder. "What is wrong with me? Why am I unable to stop this humiliating display of emotion?"

It was rare Savannah ever felt sympathy for her mother because of their past issues. In this instance, Savannah realized as a daughter and one of the medical personnel assigned to care for TechCom's Terminators, Catherine was on the verge of an emotional meltdown that could damage her CPU.

"Mom," Savannah said gently, "let's get you in bed. Come on, for once be cooperative when I ask you to do something."

"NO! I am not moving until I can stop this humiliating crying."

Savannah hugged her mother. "Mom, don't fight it. It's a new development your CPU has learned."

Catherine leaned into her daughter and sobbed. "I need to stop this. My CPU cannot function like this."

"Mom, it's okay. It's okay. I feel like this all the time. I had a Terminator cease to function when I was on long patrol. I cried for hours. You have made me cry for hours."

"This is not natural for a Terminator," Catherine cried.

"Mom, Cameron does this on occasion. Maybe not to this degree, but she has episodes."

"Cameron?" Catherine sobbed.

"Tin Miss herself. Ruth has had two tantrums Sarah tells me. She and Derek are dreading when she's a teenager. Ruth is definitely developing more like a human female than a normal T-1000. Doctor Johnson and I think it's due to her never being under Skynet's influence and programming. She's developing more like a human child because of her environment. Win one for the nurture side of the nature versus nurture argument."

"Hmph," Catherine announced in disbelief. "Ruth is a predator. A proper predator."

"I know, Mom. That's part of her nature, nobody expects different from Ruth. Ruth's already picked her first purpose, you know that. Ruth's Hailey's protector, which I imagine will change the first time the two of them like the same boy."

"There is something wrong with me. Take me to the Medical Center."

"Mom, what's wrong is your boyfriend and you had a fight, excuse me," Savannah said lowering her voice in sarcasm, "a disagreement. You're feelings are hurt and your emotion simulator called up the correct program for you to deal with what you're feeling."

"That is not possible," Catherine sniffed.

"Mom, you've stopped crying."

"So I have."

The two sat in silence.

"Do you want to talk about it mom?"

"That man is perfectly beastly," Catherine sobbed. "He refuses to remove himself from combat status. I will need to be terminated if something happens to Wilhelm. What does he do when I try to explain, he becomes angry with me. Tells me I am unreasonable and do not understand him. To do what I ask would take his purpose from him!"

Savannah let Catherine cry for several minutes, just holding her distraught mother.

"Mom, stop crying. You're creeping me out. Start acting like the cold CEO will you?"

"Savannah, please! Do not address me in such a manner when I am in this state."

"Mom, get a grip. What's really going on is your mad because you didn't get your way. Plain and simple."

"Savannah!"

"Mom! Get a grip! It's me you're talking to! Your daughter! I know how you think. You hate not getting your way. When you couldn't get Wilhelm to agree, you pitched a fit that really got under his thick skin and he left. Mom, you may have screwed this up where even you can't negotiate your way out of this mess."

Catherine pouted. Savannah fought smiling. It was rare she won arguments with her mother.

"Mom, emotions are really hard to deal with. You got upset because your emotions overwhelmed your logic programming and you made an emotional appeal to Wilhelm. No man, human or Terminator, likes it when a woman does that. Men hate that. It makes them feel like the female is manipulating them, and we both know Wilhelm is a warrior in his power cell. He's a man's man."

"He's a beast. I do not know what I see in him."

"I do," Savannah laughed. "He's gorgeous. Even better, Wilhelm's got just a little streak of bad boy in him. Mom, Wilhelm's all male, from the synthetic hair on his scalp to his last Coltan steel bolt."

"He's beastly."

Savannah laughed, teasing her mother. "Miss prim and proper likes a bad boy! You love the idea of associating with an inappropriate male."

"Wilhelm has many fine qualities," Catherine suddenly insisted.

"I thought he's a beast."

"He can be," Catherine snapped back, sniffing.

"Mom, do you think you love Wilhelm? Really love him? Do you understand what I'm asking? Not what you feel or choose when it comes to John Henry and me. Think about Cameron and John."

"Sometimes I hate her," Catherine suddenly snapped. "She can express her love for John by protecting John. He allows her to demonstrate her affection. Wilhelm refuses to allow me to be his protector. He says my place is serving as a staff officer. My Wilhelm told me I was too petite to serve in combat! Me! A T-1000 too small to fight! I am every bit as deadly as that, that stubborn T-800."

"Mom, you didn't answer my question."

"He is my purpose. I will have a breakdown like Cameron after the attempt on John's life if something happens to my Wilhelm."

"That frightens you." Savannah asserted firmly.

"Of course it does. It would frighten you too if you had a proper suitor who insisted on leading the battle from the front. Which reminds me of something I have been meaning to talk to you about. You are of breeding age now Savannah. Why have you not selected a suitable young male to manipulate into courting you?"

"Mom, don't' change the subject! Do you or don't you love Wilhelm."

"Fine. If you insist. Yes. There, I said it. Are you happy?"

"Have you told Wilhelm?"

"Not in those words."

"Why are Terminators so stupid sometimes?" Savannah moaned in frustration.

"Mom, men need you to be literal with them. Say the words, I love you Wilhelm."

"That is what John said."

"Oh for Pete's sake Mom. And you didn't listen did you?"

"Well, I did take his advice initially, but I thought Wilhelm had learned how to interpret my attempts to communicate as a woman."

"Mom, if you love Wilhelm, you will accept the fact he is a warrior. Not just a warrior, but a Terminator warrior. A leader respected by humans and machines. The very thing you love about Wilhelm is what you're trying to take away from him."

Catherine suddenly looked very small and childlike to Savannah.

"Mom, let's get you into your bed."

Savannah guided her mother into her bedroom. Took off Catherine's one remaining shoe and helped her mother undress before putting her in bed.

"Turn off all your programs and subroutines. Full Terminator sleep for two hours Mom. Doctor's orders. I'll come back and check on you."

Catherine reached out and grabbed Savannah's hand as her daughter rose to leave.

"I am such a bother to you. I want to let you know how much I appreciate your help and patience." Catherine paused for a moment. "I love you Savannah."

"Now Mom, why can't you tell Wilhelm that?"

 **The Reese Quarters…**

The ever cold air chilled Sarah's skin as the blanket slipped off her shoulder, exposing the bare flesh. She pulled the blanket up and nudged Derek. He shifted in response but did not wake.

"Derek," Sarah called, the irritation slipping out.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Wake up."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

Derek put his forearm across his face for a moment and then sat up in order to look down at his wife. The blanket fell off him and left Sarah grabbing at it to keep her bare chest covered.

"What is so important? I was having a really nice, dirty dream about you."

"Don't joke."

"What? I wasn't? Can't a husband have dirty dreams about his wife?"

"Derek." Sarah snapped.

"Okay, okay. What do you need to tell me?"

"They came again."

Derek's attitude vanished. He immediately lay down next to his wife and took Sarah in his arms. Pulling the blanket up and covering her, Derek pulled Sarah close to him. She moved close and rested her head on his shoulder as she wrapped first one leg around his legs and then wrapped an arm around his muscled and scarred chest.

"You should have said that first thing. I would not have been a jerk."

Sarah clung to Derek in silence.

"It's alright Sarah. You just caught me off guard. It's been awhile."

"It will never stop will it?"

"I don't know. But the machines won't come again tonight. I promise."

Sarah nestled closer to her husband, drawing comfort from his warm body and the way he protectively held her in his embrace.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	69. Chapter 69 - The Raid Looms

**Chapter 69 – The Raid Looms**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **Connor Family Bunker…**

Sounds of movement awakened John. Feeling Cameron lying close to him with her arm and leg draped over him as her custom, a sudden flash of panic coursed through him.

"Cameron. Come out of stand by!"

"John, I am fine. I have been conscious for 5 hours 24 minutes and 48 seconds." Cameron paused, enjoying irritating John for disturbing her quiet time with him. "I am sorry. I have been conscious for five and a half hours. Hailey and Ruth are drawing."

John frowned at his wife and gave a nudge to let Cameron know he was irritated with her.

"I thought something was wrong with you. The girls woke me up and you were just laying there."

Cameron nudged John back. "Your wife cannot enjoy being close to her husband?"

John nudged Cameron right back. "Not if it freaks said husband out. Noise wakes me up and you're lying there like you do when your in "protect John" while we sleep positioning and yes, it freaks me out. I thought something was wrong with you.

Cameron sat up, finally understanding why John felt uncomfortable.

"I apologize. As soon as you woke up I should have said something to let you know I was conscious and processing data."

Relieved Cameron was fine and had realized the source of his concern, John gently guided his wife back to her preferred resting position. He kissed the top of her head and took a deep breath, taking in her strawberry scent.

"You are going to have to allow me to go on a scavenging part soon."

"Why? We've got too much going on and not enough time to do it all right now."

"I am almost out of strawberry scented shampoo and I need to find more. Hailey had grown and needs new clothing. Sarah needs to go as well. It is time for Ruth to grow so she will need new clothes." Lowering her voice to a whisper, Cameron added, "Sarah will not admit it, but she's almost out of her hair color."

John burst out laughing and Cameron giggled like a schoolgirl with him. "As soon as it's feasible, you can go."

"I want to take Hailey too."

"No. She's too young."

"John," Cameron said firmly, "Ruth has been on a long patrol. She has been assigned to security missions. Ruth has even had a solo scavenger hunt deep in Skynet territory. Hailey must learn to take care of herself in the Wastelands. I insist."

 _Just what I need to start my day,_ John thought, rolling his eyes while he sat up, _a fight with Cameron._

"I will agree but only, and I mean only, the Old Man goes as well and the Assassin shadows."

"No! Absolutely not. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, Sarah and Hailey. I am certain Ruth will want to come along as well."

"Are you going to go all stubborn Terminator on me about this?" John asked in frustration.

"No, I am going to go all stubborn wife and mother who needs to train her daughter how to scavenge and remain safe while in the Wastelands."

Hailey, having been nudged by Ruth to pay attention to her parent's discussion, suddenly leaped into bed with John and Cameron.

"I am too old enough. Ruth gets to go on missions! I can go scavenging with Mom and Grandma! I have my own pistol too! Please, please, Daddy! Please! It's not fair Ruth gets to scavenge and go on patrol and I don't! Ruth's even been in the Wastelands by herself!"

John looked at his little princess pouting as she sat on top of him. A quick glance at his metal princess confirmed Cameron was pouting and growing more annoyed with him by the second.

"The Old Man goes. You take Little Al and the Assassin will be on his normal long range scouting patrol. That is my final offer to both of you. Take it or leave it," John informed the two pouting females.

Hailey settled the argument before Cameron could respond. Leaping from her parent's bed she jubilantly shouted to Ruth they would be going on a scavenging mission together.

"General Connor, count yourself lucky," Cameron whispered to John. "It is a good thing the smallest female in this family is not a good negotiator."

 **TechCom Holding…**

Herodias did not react when her cell door opened. A battered, worn looking T-600 stepped in and shut the cell door. It came to attention and focused its gaze on her. For a long time it did not speak or move. It only stared.

Herodias grew unnerved by the constant glare of the T-600. Uncertain if this was another mind game being used against her by the Connors, of who she was not certain were looking for any reason to terminate her, Herodias rolled over in her cot, turning her back on the T-600.

Nearly an hour passed before the T-600 spoke. "You are a traitor. You should have been terminated in the last round of executions."

Herodias said nothing. She was powerless against the Connors and those who served them. If the T-600 was here to execute her, at least it would be quick and that was the closest thing to mercy she felt could be expected.

"You and I will get to know each other very well in the coming days. I will be the T-600 who accompanies you on the raid. I wanted you to meet me before the preparations for the raid commence."

"How considerate of you," Herodias replied, her voice laced with sarcasm, doubting the Terminator was able to pickup on it.

"You should know the Connors are honorable. If you do exactly as instructed and Skynet's forces do not injury or kill you during the raid, you have nothing to fear. Lie once or disobey a command and you will be terminated."

The cell door opened and the T-600 turned to leave, stopping in the doorway. "Oh, and I do not appreciate sarcasm. You are in no position to irritate me. Have I made myself clear?"

Angered by the T-600's equally sarcastic reply, Herodias spun over to hurl an insult at the Terminator. The words froze in her mouth when she saw the T-600s eyes. Red optics were the norm for all T-600s, but the intensity of the red light coming from the Terminator was much brighter than normal, almost as if displaying a sense of rage from the machine.

Without speaking another word, the machine left.

The guard at the door looked at Herodias and shook his head.

"You are really stupid lady. First you piss off the most dangerous Terminator in exisence and her husband. Now you go and smart off to the Assassin? You're just plain stupid."

"The Assassin," Herodias muttered.

"Yeah. Over 1,000 confirmed Terminator kills in his career. Nice job lady."

A chill ran through Herodias' body. She doubted she ever leave TechCom alive.

 **TechCom Command…**

John sat in silence, watching his assembled staff talking to one another before he called the meeting to order. Everything seemed normal. Except for the fact Weaver was standing alone near the entrance and not hovering around Lt. Wilhelm.

He motioned for Savannah.

"What is up with your mother and Wilhelm?"

Savannah sighed, giving John a look of exasperation before replying.

"They had a lover's quarrel," she whispered.

"You mean Catherine started a fight with Wilhelm."

"I wouldn't go that far, but they aren't speaking."

"Great. That's all I need right now. Any suggestions?"

"Tell my mother to swallow her pride, apologize and tell Wilhelm he may remain on permanent combat status."

"She didn't."

"She did."

"Catherine's a Terminator. She should have known Wilhelm would go ballistic. He'd be completely lost. We'd find his body crushed under rubble or he'd walk into an ambush by himself. What was your mother thinking?"

"She's having problems learning to deal with the new, significantly larger amounts of data her emotion simulator is feeding to her CPU. I fairly certain that at times the data surge overwhelms her logic routines."

"Great. I already live with a moody Terminator and my mom dreads when Ruth is an adolescent. Is there anything we can do to help Catherine control this?"

Savannah smiled. "She's female. What do you think General? The longer she is free from Skynet control, the more she will develop as a T-1000 with free will and emotions. Her preferred form is that of a human female and its built into her matrix."

"Is there any hope her logic functions can regain control?"

"General, mom is still mom, except when it comes to Wilhelm."

 **TechCom City Green Space…**

Workers moved through the abandoned construction site, moving through the scaffolding, hurrying to their destinations. Work had stopped when the order had come to focus on the perimeter defense system and other urgent facilities. The community's future park and underground green space would have trees and grass, kept alive by artificial sunlight which would also provide TechCom's inhabitants with much needed Vitamin D from the light.

Ruth and Hailey sat at one of the tables; drawing on the large piece of paper Cameron had given them that morning. Hailey stopped to admire their work for a moment.

"I wish I could draw as well as you," she told Ruth.

"You draw better than most humans, even all the grownups," Ruth replied, adding, "there is nothing wrong with the parts of the map you have drawn."

"Thanks," Hailey replied, feeling reassured her cousin thought her contributions were adequate.

"Where should we launch our attack from?" Ruth asked.

"Let's put all the pieces out first," Hailey replied, dumping all the little rocks the two had painted with different colors of nail polish "liberated" from their mothers. "What color did we say HKs would be?"

The two girls busily spread about their homemade symbols for TechCom and Skynet forces on their make believe battlefield they had drawn in various shades of pink, purple and other pastels.

Twin boys, just older than the girls approached cautiously, uncertain of what to say to the two cute girls. Ruth had long ago detected their presence but had said nothing. She nudged Hailey's foot under the table and cut her eyes in their direction. Hailey quickly looked and went back to placing pieces on their map.

"What are you doing?" one of the twins asked.

"We're planning to invade Skynet territory and destroy the evil A.I." Ruth informed the boys.

"That's dumb," the other twin responded.

"Why do you think so," Hailey asked, looking up at the boys for the first time.

"Cuz, everybody knows that's warrior duty. You know, man stuff," the twin replied.

"You're new here aren't you," Ruth asked politely.

"Yeah, we were in the last bunch of refugees who were cleared when all that stuff happened," the first twin replied.

"What are your names," Hailey asked, smiling and tilting her head like Cameron.

"I'm Thomas," the first twin said. "He's Daniel," he added, pointing to his brother.

"I'm Hailey, this is my cousin, Ruth."

"Shouldn't y'all being playing with dolls, you know, doing girl stuff?" Daniel asked.

Ruth looked up. "We are doing girl stuff. We played with our dolls yesterday. Today we are planning the conquest and defeat of Skynet."

Thomas picked up one of the painted rocks and moved it on the map. "Let us show you how to plan, y'all are going about it all wrong."

Hailey swept all of the painted rocks off the map into a pile near Ruth.

"Ask first before you start playing with someone else's stuff," Hailey said firmly.

"You're just a girl trying to do man stuff, we don't have to ask," Thomas replied defiantly. He and his brother folded their arms across their chests and looked at each other and smiled.

The smiles disappeared as they suddenly found themselves several feet off the ground.

"Do you wish for me to terminate them," a voice asked.

"No," Ruth replied. "They're just dumb boys."

"Yeah," Hailey replied, moving pieces back onto the girls map, ignoring the boys dangling in the Old Man's grasp. "You can set them down whenever you feel like."

The old man lowered his synthesized voice an octave and asked the twins, "do you know who these young ladies are?"

"Nnnnooooo," the boys replied.

Hailey responded without looking up from the map. "I'm Hailey Connor. My dad is General Connor and my Mom is Commander Connor."

Ruth looked up and smiled sweetly. "I am Ruth Reese. My dad is Col. Reese and my mom is Sarah Connor." Ruth suddenly morphed her teeth into long sharp fangs and hissed at the boys.

The Old Man dropped the two who collapsed into a pile on the floor. The twins scrambled to their feet and fled as fast as they could run. The girls burst out in giggles of delight.

"You were awesome, Old Man!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Just like we planned it," Ruth added, still giggling.

"If you need anything else girls, I will be in position at the same corridor entrance," the Old Man replied before resuming his ever watchful post.

"They're cute," Ruth whispered to Hailey.

"I told you so," Hailey replied.

"They aren't too bright though. It was too easy to lure them into the ambush."

"I know Ruth, but they are cute. We don't have much to work with around here."

"They will require considerable training to come close to meeting even minimal standards," Ruth said as she finished placing all the HK markers on the map.

"That's okay. It'll be years before our dads will let us date. We might have them trained by then."

 **TechCom Command…**

"People, take a break. Get something to eat. Be back at 1300 hours. Dismissed." John ordered.

His staff hurried out the door to take a break.

"Lt. Wilhelm, Catherine, a moment please," John commanded.

"Sit," he ordered.

The two Terminators sat down in a pair chairs John had placed in front of his desk and avoided looking at each other.

"Catherine, do you have something you wish to say to Wilhelm?"

"No, General. I have nothing to say," Catherine said snippily.

"I see. Lt?"

"Nothing General."

John watched the two Terminators, considering if the course of action he had decided to take was both correct and proper. Watching the pair, John thought back on the struggles and wasted time he and Cameron had gone through before they had become comfortable enough to respond to each other and build their relationship.

"I am very disappointed in both of you," he announced.

"What? I have completed all of my duties as required and done so with excellence. Catherine has done the same," Wilhelm added, defending, John noted, his estranged girlfriend. Seeing Catherine suddenly glance at Wilhelm when he verbally defended her, John knew his strategy would work.

"Did I say I was disappointed with your service or your work?"

"No," Wilhelm replied.

"The two of you are worse than human children who did not get a piece of candy they asked for. I cannot and I will not stand for this. We are in the midst of planning the largest operation in the history of TechCom and the two of you are operating at less than optimal levels of performance because of a lover's quarrel."

Weaver's mouth popped open instantly in indignation.

"Button it Catherine. I'm going to do the two of you a favor. I'm married to a Terminator and know more about how machines develop once they have free will and their emotion simulator lock is overridden. Do not look at me like that Lt. You have one. Savannah confirmed it is hardwired into the upgraded CPU you received."

John sat down and stared at the two.

"Catherine, Lt. Wilhelm will remain on permanent combat duty status. It is his purpose. You will never speak of this again. That is an order. You chose him as your purpose. Now you have feelings of love," John held his hand up to silence Weaver. "Catherine, you chose Wilhelm. Now your emotion simulator is doing what it should. You selected a warrior. If you take that from Wilhelm, he will no longer be the Terminator you chose. The fear and uncertainty that comes with a relationship is part of existence. I order you to learn to deal with it."

John directed his attention to Lt. Wilhelm. "You will acknowledge Catherine's right to be concerned. That is an order. You accepted her when Catherine informed you she had selected you as her purpose. A lot of responsibility came with that choice. You must now put Catherine's emotions and wants before your own. You will now consider John Henry and Savannah in your planning. When in battle or on duty, you are a Terminator, someone both Cameron and I depend on heavily. When off duty, you will be respectful of Catherine's feelings and her responsibilities as a mother."

He looked at the two as they still refused to look at each other.

"Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, General," the pair responded.

"Catherine, I also order you to speak to Wilhelm in clear language. You are to directly tell him what you want, or are feeling. No vague hints. I gave you that advice and you did not follow it. It is now an order. Wilhelm, Catherine's preferred form is that of a human female. It has been coded into her matrix. For you, I offer a word of advice."

"Yes, General?"

"The male of both of our species has no hope of ever understanding the relational logic of the female of our respective species. The best we can do is learn to predict their responses. Catherine is extremely logical, methodical and precise in everything she does. Except when it comes to you. Accept that fact and build a database so you can predict what she will do. Do not try to understand any of her logic in regards to how she relates to you."

Defeated in tone, Wilhelm responded, "Yes, General."

"Now, I'm hungry, Cameron is waiting, and we have too much to do today. Go and join the others in the Cafeteria."

John sat on his desk and folded his arms. He watched the pair leave and saw Catherine slip her slender, petite left arm around Wilhelm's massive forearm and look up at him with admiration. Wilhelm glanced down at the small T-1000 and took her tiny hand with his large one, swallowing hers. John smiled. The two would likely be fighting again within days given their unusually strong willed personalities, strong even for Terminators. But he knew as they left the pair would make things work.

Leaving the command post, the Military Police locked up behind him. John saw the Assassin waiting for him at the end of the corridor.

"How did it go," John asked.

"I anticipate no problems," the T-600 replied. "If there are, I will take care of it."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	70. Chapter 70 - Moving Out

**Chapter 70 – Moving Out**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **TechCom Airbase…**

Lt. Wilhelm counted as the last of a newly formed unit under his command loaded into the troop bay in the newly blackened TechCom HK. Stepping away from the doorway and to the side, the giant T-800 looked down at the tiny red headed T-1000 waiting for him.

"Promise me no unnecessary risks."

"I cannot promise that Catherine. This is combat."

"Promise me no unnecessary risks. You have junior officers for those duties. You are no longer second in command." Catherine stated firmly.

Eager to depart, Wilhelm promised her no unnecessary risks despite his better judgment. Catherine responded by smoothing his uniform blouse and checking his combat harness. She opened her purse and withdrew a pair of extra grenades and attached them to his harness.

"One is a fragmentary grenade. The other is thermite."

Catherine stood on her toes, puckered her lips and closed her eyes, waiting expectantly. Embarrassed, Wilhelm quickly leaned down and kissed Catherine.

Her eyes popped open and she frowned. "You call that a kiss? I may never see my Wilhelm again and that is the kiss you leave me with? Kiss me properly," Catherine ordered, again standing on her toes, closing her eyes and puckering her lips.

Trapped, Wilhelm took his time and kissed her properly, hoping to avoid a scene and make good his escape with his men. Mollified, Catherine, who knew Wilhelm was uncomfortable with goodbyes, turned and made her way behind the safety line to wait for the HK to take off.

Turning to board the aircraft, Wilhelm was startled to see Cameron and John. Immediately coming to attention, he smartly saluted his superior officers.

"At ease," Cameron commanded after returning Wilhelm's salute.

"Stick to the plan Captain. You have a lot to accomplish between now and when we attempt to breach the perimeter in six days."

"Yes, General. We will not be late."

"One more thing, Catherine is right. You have junior officers. They take the risks. If you go down, it's a major hit to the mission. Your job now is to control your force, guide it and make sure the mission objectives are accomplished."

Cameron extended her hand, which Wilhelm accepted gratefully.

"Good luck Captain. You deserved this command."

"I can only hope I am worthy of the trust and confidence you and the General have placed in me and my troops Commander."

The newly minted Captain climbed aboard and the hatch was closed behind him. John and Cameron walked back behind the safety line as the HK's turbines spun up and the craft slowly took off and quickly faded into the eternal darkness of their post-Judgment Day world.

"John Henry?"

"Yes, General?"

"Are you sure that stealth coating and the other modifications you made are going to work?"

"I am confident to a degree of 97.2%."

"Well, I guess that's as good as it can get."

 **TechCom Cafeteria…**

John and Cameron ate quietly with Derek and Sarah. Ruth and Hailey sat nearby playing with their dolls. Little Al lay under the table, chewing on a piece of rat jerky, his favorite dog treat. The Old Man was stationed at an excellent vantage point, surveying all the entrances to the common eating area.

Mary and Grace sat at the table next to the Connor family, eating quietly. Ellison and Father Hidalgo sat with them, talking softly among themselves. John Henry entered with his sister Savannah and their mother. The three Weavers sat down at the table next to the Connors. John Henry, ever the polite gentleman left to obtain food and a drink for his sister who stayed to keep Catherine company.

A harried Doctor Johnson finally arrived and sat down. John Henry had obtained a sandwich for him as well. John sat and watched as his assembled leaders finished the last of their meals before standing.

"Since everyone is here and H-Hour is 0300 I won't talk long. Sgt. Brighton and the Assassin are somewhere west of the perimeter. Barring a sighting of Skynet forces of any credible size, we will depart as scheduled."

John paused, before continuing.

"Each of you knows your part in the plan. We will all be traveling in different groups. If any one group is delayed or attacked in transit, we are still launching the attack on D-Day at the designated H-Hour."

Each face of his leadership group and those who would remain behind looked at John with an expression of grim determination. Everyone present had suffered, lost friends and family and on some days even hope. Each of them knew all too well what the price of failure would be. Each was filled with hope that when they next sat together in the TechCom cafeteria, one of the community's favorite places to gather, it would be to celebrate victory over Skynet.

"Are there any questions?"

Nobody spoke.

"Father Hidalgo, before we depart to get some rest, would you pray for each of us and the success of our mission?"

The Head Priest of TechCom stood and extended his hands from his sides.

"Let us bow our heads. Our Father…"

 **The Reese Family Bunker…**

First Derek and then Sarah kissed Ruth goodnight before their daughter pulled shut the small makeshift curtain she had fashioned around her container. Privacy from her parent's eyes assured, Ruth quickly assumed her liquid form and filled her container. It might be weeks before Ruth would be able to safely assume her liquid form.

Sarah watched Derek check and recheck his gear. She slipped out of her clothes and stood waiting for her husband.

"Do you want to check your gear again?"

"No, I would rather spend my time with you doing something else," Sarah responded with a sultry voice.

Derek turned and took in every inch of his wife. He took his time undressing, allowing Sarah to watch as he did so. Derek embraced his wife and kissed her passionately. Ending the kiss, Sarah took Derek's hand and led him to their bed.

 **The Connor Family Bunker…**

John hugged Hailey and rubbed her still wet hair. Hailey kissed her father on his cheek and moved to Cameron, hugging her mother and kissing her on the cheek as well. Little Al barked once to get the adult's attention. John and Cameron both gave the little dog a quick rub between the ears and he promptly vanished under his blanket at the end of Hailey's bed. His nose reappeared, sniffing the air and facing the entrance to the bunker.

Hailey cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted, "Good night Old Man!"

A muffled "Good night Hailey" floated into the room.

Hailey jumped on her bed, bounced twice and like her little dog, vanished quickly under her blankets. John smiled and got in bed leaving Cameron to finish her obsessive tucking in routine with Hailey.

Minutes later, finally satisfied Hailey was tucked in, safe and ready for sleep, Cameron stood and closed the makeshift curtain Ruth had helped Hailey put up, giving their daughter a little privacy of her own.

Cameron cut the lights off in their bunker after checking the door. John's eyes adjusted to the darkness and to his surprise Cameron had pulled off the old, purple faded cotton nightshirt she was wearing and tossed it on the floor. She pushed her panties down and wiggled once, allowing them to fall to her ankles before stepping out of them.

Holding her right index finger to her lips letting John know she expected silence, Cameron strolled seductively over to their bed. John lifted the blankets and Cameron lay down next to him. Resting on her elbows in order to elevate her torso to look at John, Cameron touched her finger to John's lips.

Placing her lips by his left ear, she whispered seductively, "the Sexbot wants and needs her General."

"The General is glad to hear that," John whispered back.

"But the General must be disciplined. He cannot make the Sexbot squeal or make any noises."

"Hailey rules in effect?"

"Hailey rules are in effect," Cameron whispered, shifting her bare torso on to John's chest and kissing him slowly but passionately.

Hailey rolled over and pulled her doll tight to her chest.

 _Just whom do they think they're fooling. Sexbot wants the General. I wanna puke._

 **The Reese Family Bunker…**

Watching Sarah walk in nothing more than her panties was something Derek could do 24 hours a day he decided as he watched his wife return from the bathroom. She slipped under the covers and snuggled close to Derek.

"Your cold," he told her as he put his arms around Sarah.

"Your warm," she said, getting comfortable. She felt Derek settle in and knew he would be asleep soon. "Derek?"

"Don't worry, Sarah. I won't let go. The machines won't come tonight."

 **0300 – TechCom Western Jump-off Point…**

John watched as Cameron called the Silver Brigade to attention. It was an impressive sight and sound to hear 1,000 Terminators come to attention and slam their heels together in perfect unison.

She turned to face her husband and daughter. Kneeling down, she looked Hailey in the eye before speaking. "You MUST be a good girl. Momma is counting on you to take care of the Old Man and make sure John Henry and Miss Weaver are safe. Follow the Old Man's orders. Do you understand me soldier?"

Hailey nodded solemnly, fighting back tears. Cameron hugged her daughter tight before kissing her on the cheek. Cameron stood and looked at Hailey in her new, ill-fitting TechCom uniform. "Do you have your sidearm soldier," Cameron asked.

Hailey patted the holster of her .22. Cameron gave Hailey a salute the little girl returned.

Turning to her husband, it was Cameron's turn to fight back tears. "I am sorry John. This is inappropriate."

"Crying because you're saying goodbye to your husband? I think the troops you command get it more than you realize Commander."

John took Cameron in his arms and gave her an affectionate embrace. The pair kissed and then separated. "I love you, Cameron Connor."

"I love you General Connor. You are my purpose."

John nodded and stepped back.

Cameron quickly hugged Ruth followed by Sarah and Derek before quick hugs with Mary and Grace who fought back their tears.

Cameron picked up her heavy-laden pack and pulled it on. She turned to face the West and shouted, "right face. To the far Western perimeter, march."

In perfect unison, the entire Silver Brigade executed the order. The sound of 1,001 right heels hitting the ground in perfect unison was chilling.

"It looks like a propaganda reel of the Nazis marching," Ellison told John as Cameron's troops paraded past. Each heavily laden with supplies. John was counting heavily on Cameron being on time. The Brigade was carrying supplies the human troops of TechCom would be counting on.

 **0315 TechCom Western Jump-Off Point…**

Dressed in black, Sarah approached John. Stopping in front of her son, without warning, she hugged him and soundly kissed him on his cheeks.

Embarrassed, John squirmed loose, complaining softly, "Mom, not in front of the troops."

"They're my troops. The General is my son. I might never see him again. I think they understand if SARAH CONNOR wants to kiss her son goodbye."

Sarah kissed John one more time before moving to Derek to embrace her husband. John looked down at his young sister, dressed in black like the troops her mother commanded. Ruth looked up at her brother, the General, and swallowed solemnly before saluting John.

"Do you have your sidearm soldier?" John said sternly. Ruth patted her holster containing her .22.

"Sharp weapons?"

Ruth held up both hands and morphed her left into an axe head and the fingers of her right hand into long daggers.

"Fangs?"

Realizing her brother was teasing her, Ruth smiled as she flashed her fangs for John to see.

John squatted down and reached out for Ruth to give her a quick hug. "Keep our Mom safe," John whispered.

Ruth nodded and turned to face a sad Hailey and the two cousins hugged. Ruth looked at Hailey sternly before whispering, "I am not here to protect you and keep an eye out for the Old Man. Watch out for him. Make sure he lubricates his knees everyday and feed Little Al one rat jerky a day with his dog food. If the Old Man says its okay Little Al can hunt once a week."

The girls hugged again and saluted each other before Ruth ran to Derek and hugged his leg. Derek picked Ruth up, embarrassing her. Derek kissed his daughter, reminded her to keep Sarah safe and returned Ruth to the ground. The father and daughter saluted.

Goodbyes completed, Sarah and Ruth shouldered their packs. Sarah turned to face the West and silently began marching. Her two hundred black clad troops did the same. John watched with Derek and Ellison as the mixed unit faded into the black of the Wastelands, spreading out into patrol formation as the company of humans and Terminators vanished from view.

 **0325 TechCom Western Jump-Off Point…**

Herodias approached John with the Assassin one step behind her. John glared into her eyes.

"You have my word. Do exactly as I expect, survive the battle and you have your freedom. You may even apply for citizenship with TechCom. Betray me…" John let the threat linger in the air. Herodias knew the Assassin would never be far from her.

There were no goodbyes other than a salute to the Assassin and his hand picked force of 15 scouts. Herodias, like Sarah, turned to face the west and silently departed into the Wastelands, leading the remains of her original Skynet force and an additional 75 TechCom human soldiers. The entire group was dressed to resemble a rag tag unit struggling to survive in the Wastelands. The TechCom personnel wore clothing Tunnel Rats would wear, giving the appearance of having joined the Skynet unit.

As the Skynet unit disappeared, only the TechCom personnel marched with pride and confidence. Skynet's former troops looked like animals being led to slaughter.

 **0335 TechCom Western Jump-Off Point…**

Derek called his forces to attention. John felt a chill run through his body as 2200 human soldiers with 250 Terminators attached came to attention with the same perfection as Cameron's Silver Brigade.

Turning to face John, Derek simply saluted. John returned the salute. Derek faced Hailey and saluted his niece/granddaughter. Without a word, Derek, like the leaders turned to face the Wastelands. Using a hand signal, his entire force stepped off in total silence, marching to the northwest and into the Wastelands.

 **03500 TechCom Western Jump-Off Point…**

"Any questions John Henry?"

"None General. God speed. Take care of my engineers."

"Catherine, make sure progress continues on the medical complex and overflow areas for wounded. Make sure John Henry contracts the defensive line to a size your manpower can defend."

"John, I have my list of tasks. It will all be done efficiently and by priority. It is why you made me the Administrative Officer. John Henry and the remaining engineers will work hard."

Catherine stepped closer and softened her demeanor. "Take care of Savannah. We are just now starting to have a better relationship, more like the one we should have had all along if I had been smarter and understood my responsibilities as her mother."

"I will."

"And John, whatever you do, please bring my Wilhelm back to me."

"I'll do my best Catherine."

John next turned to the old one-armed Marine, Sgt. Brighton who stood next to Doctor Johnson while he smoked a cigar. "It's up to the Corp to make sure this place stands if attacked."

The crusty Sgt. simply nodded and saluted his General.

Doctor Johnson looked at John with his hands in both pockets of his lab coat. "Bring my people back in one piece. That includes all of the troops. I'm just now starting to see progress in the improvement of the general health of our population. Sickness rates are improving and our Terminators are suffering less depression and having very few mechanical malfunctions."

"Yes, Doctor," John replied to the difficult man. "Anything else?"

"Now that you mention it, here is a duplicate list of everything I would like the scavenging teams to bring back."

John took the list and pocketed it. Moving on he stopped to quickly hug Mary and Grace before finally picking up Hailey. He just hugged his little girl, kissed her, stepped back and came to attention. Hailey grimly looked up at her father, came to attention and saluted him.

He smartly saluted her back.

Hailey ran to the Old Man and hid behind him as she clung to his steel leg. Little Al wagged his tail and barked once. The Old Man saluted John.

John shifted his heavy pack and looked at Ellison and Father Hidalgo.

"Ready?"

The pair nodded and shouldered their packs. John turned to the southwest and began walking towards the Wastelands. The collection of newly minted Military Police, scavengers, medical personnel and three chaplains in training along with John Henry's engineers followed suit. Twenty old T-600's no longer fit for active combat followed, carrying heavy loads of demolition equipment.

Just as the other TechCom forces before, John and his ragtag group seemed to simply vanish into the darkness that was the Wastelands.

 **0800 hours TechCom…**

John Henry stood and listened to Doctor Johnson as he described his ideas for converting two large unfinished caverns the engineers had hollowed out from the granite foothills. The Terminator realized the doctor expected huge numbers of casualties to be evacuated if the raid on the HK base was successful.

He felt a sense of dread of the possibilities that could happen. After the Battle of the Valley, John Henry had come to resent his urges as a Terminator to engage in battle with the rest of the TechCom forces. He did not relish the idea of witnessing or participating in slaughter of that magnitude ever again. The data he had processed had made him realize the battles his people were about to engage in would result in horrific casualties. It was a sobering idea.

As he departed, John Henry promised Doctor Johnson he would divert as many workers as he could to the project. He hoped and prayed it would be a waste of manpower and resources.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	71. Chapter 71 - Six Days

**Chapter 71 – Six Days**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **The Wastelands Southwest of TechCom…**

Thirty-six hours had passed since John's group had departed. Despite having the longest distance to travel, his group had to arrive a day earlier than any of the others excluding the Silver twenty T-600s to act as porters and a smaller group, a faster pace could be maintained.

Less than 100 TechCom personnel made up his group. Thirty of John Henry's engineers, twenty of Ellison's M.P.s, seven medics, the three chaplains and thirty scavengers made up his compliment. The scavengers set the pace, used to covering large distances in the Wastelands while searching for items needed for TechCom. Everyone else had to keep up.

 **TechCom HK – Two Days Out…**

Turbulence was not something the average passenger, human or Terminator, enjoyed. It occurred to Wilhelm the only individuals who seemed to like it were the pilots, nor did it matter the species. They simply loved being in the air, flying the HK.

As the aircraft bounced roughly, Wilhelm watched his jumpmaster move the coil of black cable like rope to the jump door. Pulling hard on the device that would hold the rope in place until time to release it, the jumpmaster, an aged T-600, connected the rope.

Several minutes passed before the jumpmaster, operating off his internal chronometer, flicked the switch to the red light. Wilhelm promptly released his harness, stood up and shouldered his pack. Turning to face his restraining seat, Wilhelm retrieved his firearms and helmet, a device he thoroughly disliked, preferring to fight bareheaded.

Putting his helmet on, Wilhelm turned to his left and patted the shoulder of his young Lt, a human on his first mission as an officer. Wilhelm checked the Lt.'s equipment and harness. The junior officer did the same for him.

Wilhelm stopped and listened to the sounds of his men going through their well practiced routine of suiting up and checking each other. He moved over to the hatch and stood by his jumpmaster. Within seconds his men had formed up in lines, ready to repel.

He flipped down his HUD from the helmet. Attached was a microphone that allowed for short range, encrypted multi-channel communications. The earpiece in his helmet allowed Wilhelm to receive transmissions. Firmly convinced the equipment should have been installed and hardwired into his Terminator units, Wilhelm had argued with John Henry, Cameron and John that only his human troopers should use the helmet based communication and data devices.

To make matters worse, Catherine had made the snide, and later he realized, accurate remark he simply did not want to wear his helmet. Wilhelm was fairly certain Catherine had connived with Cameron over this issue in order to make certain he wore a helmet.

Making a final inspection of his troops personally, Wilhelm was pleased with their readiness. Thirty-five human volunteers and fifteen Terminators of mixed models, all volunteers as well. Five NCOs commanding a squad of ten airborne each, all trained and recommended by Sgt. Brighton.

Finally, his three young lieutenants, all trained, vetted and selected from a list provided by Derek, two human and one T-800. The T-800 and one human commanded two squads each. The third junior officer commanded a single squad of ten. Two medics rounded out his compliment, giving him a total of sixty personnel in his experimental command.

They had made a series of short flights. Landing and waiting. There had been one practice deployment. Now it was for real.

The turbulence got rougher as the weather outside deteriorated. They would deploy into a violent rainstorm. The jumpmaster changed lights to yellow.

Wilhelm spoke into his mouthpiece. "Hook up. Lock and load. Safeties free. 30 seconds." Each of the troops hooked their repelling hook onto a cable that led to the jump hatch. Beneath his feet the vibration in the steel deck increase dramatically as the pilot brought the HK to a halt, hovering in the whirling air currents. The light turned green, the hatch blew open to the elements and the jumpmaster shoved the rope out of the open hatch.

The rope had barely started to uncoil when Wilhelm followed it into the wet darkness.

 **Due West of TechCom in the Wastelands – Three Days Out…**

The pace of the Silver Brigade's forced march insured it would arrive fully two days in advance of the other TechCom units. Traveling in a direct route to the Skynet airbase was a risk John had convinced the leadership was necessary. Cameron's Terminators would need time to cross the kill zones and reach the perimeter defenses. John also wanted to deny Herodias the knowledge of where Cameron and her Silver's were positioned.

One stop for repairs to several of the older Terminators was the only concession to the pace of the forced march Cameron would allow.

 **TechCom Airborne - Four Days Out...**

Wilhelm surveyed his troops as they hooked up for their third airborne deployment. In the process of destroying two Skynet Communication Centers he had taken losses. One human NCO, two Terminators and three humans. Five additional personnel were wounded seriously enough they could not fight. Still, the operations had gone well, inflicting disproportionate casualties on Skynet's forces and completing the utter destruction of the two Centers.

The third and final drop would be the toughest. Without the element of total surprise, he and his men would be annihilated. The target was a supply depot guarded by a mere 15 Terminator and entire battalion of Greys.

It would be the first time the HK would fly air support for his troops on the ground instead of waiting at a safe distance to make pick up after the raid. Wilhelm's processor detected data indicating he felt anxiety. While air to ground support was hardly a new concept in modern warfare, nobody in TechCom had actual experience in managing a firefight and calling in air support. Wilhelm had run hundreds of simulations using software John Henry had written. He hoped it would be enough.

 **Skynet Turncoats – Five Days Out…**

Despair hung in the air around the former Skynet force marching towards the main entrance of the Skynet airbase. TechCom's personnel even felt its effects. Herodias threatened, cajoled, pleaded and promised. Whatever it took to keep her forces moving. Finally she resorted to shooting three of them for complaining and slowing the pace.

Herodias now focused on a single goal. To reach the gates of the airbase, bring her column inside and the instant the firefight started, kill the Assassin with a thermite grenade hidden in her pouch. Using the chaos of the firefight she planned to escape into the Wastelands. There she'd take her chances alone.

Watching Herodias' every move, the Assassin kept a careful measure of the pace of the march. The more he watched the desperate woman, the more he wished he could smile. It was going to be a pleasure to add her to his list of confirmed kills.

 **TechCom Main Strike Force….**

Long a fan of training and conditioning, Derek had thought John had gone overboard with his demands in the past months. Requiring the personnel to spend eight hours a day training and then work a four hour construction shift was too much. Now he was seeing the results. His entire command would arrive on time.

Derek hoped John was just as prescient about some of the tactics they would use for the first time. Never one to deviate far from what he knew worked, Derek also knew John was counting on surprise and the lack of adaptability on the part of Skynet's forces to act as an equalizer.

 **TechCom Infiltrators…**

Sarah's black dressed troops had made excellent progress. Rare had been the times in her life Sarah had wished for more Terminators. Always the occasion was limited to wishing for another Cameron during a mission prior to Judgment Day and only in the midst of a gunfight.

Now, Sarah found herself wishing for several T-1000s. Ruth had been a godsend, traveling ahead of Sarah's force. Twice they had avoided small Skynet patrols due to Ruth's warning. Having a scout who could hide in plain view was invaluable.

With one day left in their march, Sarah anticipated an early arrival. Her troops would be in position with time to spare. Allowing her more time to recon the point of attack.

 **Southwest of Skynet Airbase…**

Clearing the lens of the scope helped dramatically. John was able to see the southern approach where Sarah's Infiltrators would breach the final perimeter fences. All around John the engineers and scavengers were silently digging in, preparing and camouflaging slit trenches and his command bunker. Communications equipment and mortars were set up with the mortars being placed on the reverse side of the hill, enabling them to fire unseen from the Skynet Compound. From his current position, John could see the hangers where Skynet technicians repaired and maintained what appeared to be a total of eleven HKs.

Signs of recent construction indicated the fuel storage tanks had been relocated underground. No doubt a result of the HK crash into the fuel depot at Skynet Central Command. For once John was relieved to see Skynet adapt. Capturing a supply of fuel was critical.

Adjusting the scope, John looked deeper into the large Skynet complex. Thousands of Greys were based here along with a large force of Terminators, undoubtedly ready to launch an attack as soon as Skynet found TechCom's new base. A dozen warehouses could be seen along with multiple transport vehicles.

Looking to the northwestern side of the complex, John felt a tug at his heart. The dim lights of a labor camp tried to break through the gloom of the dark night. Terminators could be seen patrolling the fences, making certain any starving slave was terminated for daring to approach the fence.

Returning his focus to the airfield, he noted the slow pace with which the HK was being prepared for flight. It was being fueled while an ordnance crew loaded bombs. The pace of operations seemed to be slow. Only three takeoffs and one landing had taken place since John's group had arrived. So far TechCom's luck had held.

 **TechCom Airborne…**

Wilhelm's boots hit the ground. He hit his release and rolled out of the way, coming up on his feet with his assault rifle ready. Within eleven seconds his entire force had deployed, all of them landing at the northwest corner of the warehouse that was their target.

His heavy weapons squad sprinted along the western wall of the building. Within thirty seconds of hitting the ground they had set up their heavy plasma gun and opened fire on the guard tower in the southeast corner of the complex. A direct hit of plasma terminated the gun crew and ignited the tower.

Terminators on sentry duty around the warehouse all turned in the direction of the fire leaping high in the sky. Within seconds they were all writhing on the ground, T-600s with thermite grenades lodged underneath their chest plates or T-800s with thermite daggers protruding from the base of their necks, no longer able to transmit signals to their limbs. A spate of gunfire told Wilhelm the coup de gras had been given, eliminating the Terminator force.

Sparks flew from the truck entrance as his two sappers set a thermite charge to melt the lock. The remainder of his troops had taken up positions to provide cover and hold the warehouse and open area that would serve as an LZ for their pickup. The counterattack would come from the Grey's base on the western side of the complex.

Bullets began to whiz through the air, letting Wilhelm know Grey snipers were at work. Using his communications device Wilhelm reminded his troops they only had to hold for eight minutes and to maintain cover. Cursing at the impact of a bullet into his left shoulder, Wilhelm pulled a .50 caliber sniper round out of the wound and tossed it aside as if it were nothing. Pulling a Cuban from his chest pocket, Wilhelm shoved it in his mouth and clamped down hard on the tobacco leaf wrapper.

Scanning the field of fire, he found the sniper. Raising his assault rifle, he carefully zeroed in on the offending sniper, watching his target work the action of his gun frantically to clear a misfired round. Setting his fire selector on burst, Wilhelm gently caressed the trigger, sending three rounds down range just as the sniper cleared the empty casing and rammed home a fresh round. His head exploded into a pink mist.

Speaking out loud, forgetting momentarily everything he said aloud would be transmitted to his troops, Wilhelm muttered, "that will teach him not to clean his weapon properly."

Mortar rounds began to land as Wilhelm checked his HUD. He noted several of his men had been hit but none terminated. Under the cover of the walking mortar barrage, the Greys had formed up and were advancing. Wilhelm was impressed by their discipline as they leap frogged and maintained firing lanes.

His men's accurate return fire was taking affect as the Greys took casualties as they advanced. With the Grey's advance drawing close to his troops positions, Wilhelm called up the HK and ordered the ordinance be dropped on the coordinates he provided. He watched the sudden look of surprise appear on the faces of the forward Greys as the TechCom HK seemed to appear from thin air, its black stealth coating serving to hide if from both radar and human vision.

Slowly the HK approached, drawing fire from the Greys as they redirected their fire. A horrible orange burst of light exploded as the first canister of napalm hit the ground, bouncing as it spewed its evil concoction in all directions. A wave of heat and light spread in all directions, momentarily blinding Wilhelm until his optical filter could adjust a mere second before the second of five napalm canisters hit.

His olfactory sensors picked up the data John had told him he would sense. The smell of jellied gasoline burning mixed with the foul odor of burning human flesh. Screams could be heard coming from the hellish fire for a few seconds before the flames snuffed it out. Even for a Terminator, it was an unpleasant vision, one Wilhelm planned to ask John Henry to attempt to delete from his hard drive.

Ask quickly as the counterattack started, it was over. The surviving Greys quickly initiated a disciplined withdrawal. Scattered fire was all that remained as the Greys were only interested in covering their withdrawal. The HK hovered near the warehouse in a blocking position between the Grey forces and TechCom positions.

Wilhelm walked to the warehouse door and peered in. Several dead Greys were lying near the door and the interior office. He could hear the whir of wheels on forklifts as his men hurriedly moved the needed supplies to the pick up area. Using a bulldozer for cover, the men drove underneath the HK. Using cargo nets, they bundled up munitions and other supplies and waited for a cable to drop from the HK. Once attached the HK quickly hoisted the supplies through the open cargo drop bay.

With one minute remaining on their clocks, Wilhelm sounded the recall and watched with great pride as his remaining junior officers and NCOs withdrew the forces, picking up the wounded as they withdrew and setting timers on demolition charges.

Two minutes later, the HK dusted off the hot LZ. All TechCom personnel were accounted for and the medics were busy treating the wounded. The captured supplies were tied down as the HK made multiple gun runs over the Grey's barracks area, killing and destroying as much as possible. A final canister of napalm was dropped, hitting the ground just before all of the demolition charges went off.

Wilhelm looked through a port to watch the sky light up as the ammo dump exploded. Fires already burning seemed to merge with the larger warehouse fire. He doubted there were many survivors.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	72. Chapter 72 - The Battle for Airbase S-14

**Chapter 72 – The Battle of Airbase S-14**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Tension mounted inside the observation post. H-Hour had passed and still no sign of Herodias and her group. In fifteen minutes John would launch the attack without the advantage the distraction of the former Skynet troops would provide. Beside John Ellison fidgeted quietly, ready to move out with his M.P.s at a moment's notice. Once they breached the perimeter they had little time to find what they would be looking for.

Father Hidalgo sat quietly with his chaplains, praying. Each ready with weapons and a pack of the needed items to conduct last rites, mark the dead for burial and thermite to burn TechCom Terminators after collecting their chips if possible.

"I think we have movement at the gate," John whispered. He watched carefully through his scope, detecting activity but unable to determine precisely what was happening.

"If it's not Herodias, it'll have to do as a distraction," John whispered. "Signal the mortar crews to be ready."

A tall T-888 approached the gate and appeared to be talking with a party outside the Skynet perimeter. Finally the T-888 waved to the T-600s manning the gate to open it. John held his breath, praying it was Herodias and her group. He didn't have to wait long.

The frustrated and tired blonde marched in and fearlessly let the T-888 have it. Her body language and hand motions left no doubt she was venting at the treatment she had received. Standing behind her was none other than the Assassin, watching closely to make sure the Skynet leader did not betray their plans.

A clearly exhausted group entered the open area just inside the gate. T-600s motioned for the personnel to form up in what appeared to be a parade ground used for the purpose of searching groups entering the complex. John noted the Assassins T-600s and human scouts stayed on the outside of the former Skynet troops, forming their own perimeter force. Entering the gates were the attached TechCom forces, looking exactly like the Tunnel Rats they were meant to appear as.

Stepping outside the bunker, John raised the flare gun he carried, pointed to a point over the center of the Skynet complex and fired a white phosphorous flare. The round carried to its projected point in the sky, deployed its chute and burst into a burning white flame as it began its slow descent.

 **East of the Gate…**

Mere meters from the gate, Cameron and her Silvers patiently waited. Herodias and her group had been spotted, late just as Cameron had anticipated. If the Assassin did not terminate Herodias, Cameron intended to handle the task herself. John could just be mad. The bitch whore had it coming as far as Cameron was concerned.

Minutes passed as the gates were finally opened. T-600s began moving the group through, slower than Cameron liked. As the last elements of the group, all TechCom forces by this time were entering, a bright white, pinpoint of light lit the black sky.

Cameron gave one long blast on her whistle. Her snipers instantly took out the human guards in the towers. .50 caliber Coltan steel rounds jacketed in depleted uranium finished off the Terminator guards on the fence and in the towers. Her snipers had been trained by the best, Marine Sgt. Brighton.

Rushing towards the gate, Cameron led her Silvers through the entrance. Throwing grenades over the fences into the trenches, the light from the explosions lit up the defensive positions. Blasts of plasma ripped through the fences and took out the Skynet heavy weapons nests before a single plasma burst could be fired.

Following their leader, the first wave of Silvers stormed the main entrance of the camp. Overrunning the entrance and its guards, the force surged into the parade ground to be met by a scene of total chaos. Skynet T-600s had opened fire, slaughtering the initial group to enter the parade ground. The Assassin's scouts had hit the ground and returned fire. The remaining TechCom human personnel moved in the direction of a squad of Terminators approaching from the fence to the south of the main entrance in an effort to pin down the Skynet forces.

Cameron stopped to survey the situation. Holding the gate was unimportant. Getting the entire Brigade inside was imperative. Taking cover, she noted the squads assigned to prep the main gate for demolition had finished their tasks. In the distance Cameron saw the second wave of Silvers waiting.

Her chief sapper called Cameron up on her helmet com. She gave the order. Cries of "fire in the hole" could be heard seconds before the entire gate and sections of fencing on either side vanished in a flash of light. Seconds later the second wave of Silvers poured through the gap unimpeded.

The shear mass of her Silvers allowed them to forge ahead, pressing towards their first main objective, the low ridge separating the entrance area of the camp away from the barracks, warehouses and landing area. Failure to make it to the ridge and dig in would mean her Silvers would be annihilated in short order.

Walking at a steady pace, Cameron directed her troops as they advanced to the ridge. Within three minutes of the flare going off, Cameron and her Silvers were within fifty meters of the ridge when the first Skynet mortar round exploded. The cloudburst sent shrapnel flying everywhere, striking her Silvers with no effect. The deadly shrapnel mowed down the TechCom human troops.

Advancing at her steady pace, Cameron saw long blonde locks bouncing as a woman ran towards the southern perimeter. Herodias was making her escape in the chaos. Stalking her from behind was the Assassin. Cameron allowed herself one second to smile at the bitch whore's impending death.

 **Southern Skynet Perimeter…**

At the burst of the flare Sarah's infiltrators pressed themselves as far down into the ground as they could will their bodies. Helmets covered their heads and necks. Only Sarah looked up. Within seconds of the flare the sounds of gunfire erupted east of their position at the main gate. Sarah tucked her head down in her foxhole and flipped the switch on her remote detonator. Instantly the satchel charges set against the fences and sections of barbed wire detonated, leveling the obstacles.

Without hesitation ten of her infiltrators sprinted through the gap, each carrying with them WW II vintage technology. Bangalore charges. The first trooper fell to the ground and pushed his tube as far in front of him as possible. A second trooper flopped down and hooked the two wires protruding from the end of each length of pipe together before fitting the two pipes together and pushing them further under the coils of barbed wire. In less than two minutes all ten sections had been joined together and the ten infiltrators had made it back to their foxholes.

Sarah screamed "fire in the hole" and set the charges inside the sections of pipe off. The concussion from the C-4 combined with the shrapnel from the pipe blew a narrow passage through the wire.

Forty meters to the west of Sarah's position her second in command repeated the process, blasting a second path through the barbed wire. Sarah watched as the infiltrators poured through the two gaps. To her horror, the young woman who lead the other contingent stood in the gap and motioned for her troops to hurry through. A .50 caliber sniper round blew the young lieutenant's head off. An older T-800 wearing sergeants stripes shoved the terrified soldiers who had stopped to the ground and calmly walked through the gap in the wire, directing the infiltrators towards their first objective, the defensive positions of the southern edge of the landing pad.

Sarah cleared the last of the wire and began zigzagging through the darkness towards the long wall of sandbags she new was directly north of her. Suddenly a long series of yellow lights lit up, showing Sarah's black clad infiltrators their objective. Relieved, Sarah felt a sense of pride. Three hours earlier Ruth had made her way through the fence, morphing from one patch of dirt to another. She had set the lights up and waited for the attack to commence.

Reaching the wall of sandbags, Sarah moved towards the east, encouraging her troops and getting them to lay down suppressive fire. She found Ruth sitting in a hole in the ground, holding a small battery. Ruth threw the battery to the ground and climbed out of the hole and clung to her mother.

"Momma, that was the longest three hours of my life."

 **Northern Skynet Perimeter…**

Watching through his scope, Derek watched as Herodias berated the T-888 who had finally opened the gate. His pulse was racing, wishing John would fire the flare and launch the attack. Sweat dripped from his forehead. It never mattered how cold it was in the Wastelands, Derek always sweated before a battle started.

The white phosphorous flare lit up the sky and within seconds Cameron's Silvers began their assault on the gate. They had four minutes to make it to a shallow ridge that ran through the compound on a north to south axis. Thousands of Greys and Terminators would descend upon them from the north unless Derek's troops could pin them down.

Nearly a three fourths of a kilometer from Cameron's initial objective, Derek was faced with the difficult assignment of not making a spearhead, penetrating attack, but rather attacking along a front several hundred yards wide. The intent of which was to convince the Terminators in command to not release forces to counterattack Cameron. The size and scope of Derek's assault was meant to hold the main Skynet force in position. It would be an old school WW I style attack.

To even the odds, John had ordered John Henry to prepare special equipment for Derek's storm troopers who would lead the initial assault. Derek hopped to break the line in the center and create a salient where he and his troops would dig in. If the Skynet commanders followed their standard protocols, they would attempt to eliminate the salient protruding into their compound. The counterattack would be made in overwhelming force. It was John's hope it would by Cameron the time she needed.

Derek just wanted to survive and save as many of his troops as possible.

As the flare began its slow flight downwards, the four hundred storm troopers stood up. Standing shoulder to shoulder, they were all wearing solid rubber boots over their combat boots. Each storm trooper in their left hand carried a black shield made of bullet resistant material. Each shield was coated with a half-inch layer of black rubber. In their right hands each storm trooper carried a twelve-foot long spear. The end of which was equipped not with sharpened point, but a Taser capable of bringing down any Terminator made and recharging with in seconds.

Forming up each storm trooper linked their shield to the storm trooper to the left, forming a Greek phalanx of sorts. As the group advanced slowly, they tapped their spears in perfect rhythm on the top of their shields, a ominous sound capable of filling even the most stouthearted soldier with dread.

In front of the advancing storm troopers, Derek's sappers rushed the barbed wire protecting the first lines of trenches. Tossing their satchel charges into the coiled strings of wire, the sappers who did not die in a hail of bullets took cover and detonated their charges, blasting away huge sections of wire.

Behind the storm troopers his forces moved forward in waves, spread out and staying low, hoping to advance without being seen in the darkness. His mortar crews and heavy weapons squads hurried forward to set up and dig in. They had mere minutes to be ready to lay down heavy suppressing fire and then relocate as the first waves cleared the trenches.

Firing from their positions, the sappers who had survived kept the heads of the Greys down as much as possible. The fearless Terminators returned fire, picking off the sappers one-by-one.

As the storm troopers approached, the strange site and sound of the phalanx began to unnerve the Greys. The black wall a force that relentlessly approached, never slowing as bullets ricocheted off the shields. In one or two spots a storm trooper when down, only for the phalanx to close ranks, leaving a unbroken wall of black slowly approaching as the ominous beat emanated from the beat of the spears.

Mortar shells from the TechCom mortars began to fall in waves as the line of black moved closer to the Skynet trenches. Shrapnel flew through the trenches, striking Greys and Terminators. Blood spurted from the wounds of the Greys while the Terminators took no notice.

The black wall advanced with the rain of mortar fire. As the walking barrage moved deeper into the Skynet trenches, the nerve of the forward Greys broke. The fear of the unknown overwhelmed them and they broke and ran. The Terminators held their ground, resolute as they patiently awaited the first stream of attackers to enter the trenches.

Suddenly the phalanx parted ever so slightly and the ominous beat stopped. The spears dropped down and through a hail of point blank fire from the Skynet forces, those storm troopers who did not fall rammed the tips of their spears into the chests of the Terminators. The ultra high amperage Tasers short circuited the Terminators, forcing them to shutdown and begin to reboot.

Leaping over the trenches the storm troopers tased one Terminator after another. Following close behind, the first wave of infantry followed, stopping only long enough to blast several rounds through the left optical sensor of a rebooting Terminator, destroying their chip. T-600s were finished off with thermite grenades wedged into their body cores.

The black wall advanced and Derek followed close behind. Huge plasma bursts from his heavy weapons squads lit up bunkers and machine gun nests, killing Greys and melting Terminators. His mortar crews began leap frogging forward, maintaining the hail of mortar rounds in front of the storm troopers. Infantry began to dig in and occupy trenches. Demolition crews blasted the walls of bunkers and trenches, caving them in and creating obstacles and breaks in the trench network, creating a defensible position as the TechCom forces advanced.

 **Southwest Skynet Perimeter…**

Located in the southwest corner of the perimeter fence was a small gate for patrols and work details to enter and exit the facility. Herodias hurried towards the gate, hoping to make good her escape and vanish into the wastelands.

The sudden sounds of mortar fire to the north caused Herodias to pause and look to the north. Light from the multitude of explosions lit up the sky for seconds. It would have been a beautiful display had it not been for the horrible screams of agony and terror.

Turning to continue her attempted escape Herodias heard a chilling voice.

"Going somewhere?"

In the darkness, Herodias could make out two red optic sensors, each glowing with a frightening intensity. She knew whose voice had spoken.

"I got your people inside. I did my part. Now get out of my way. I'm leaving now. Tell John Connor and that metal bitch of a wife of his they will never have to worry about me again."

"That was not the arrangement," the Assassin said calmly in his monotone.

"Well guess what, new arrangement," Herodias yelled, reaching into her pouch.

"Looking for this?"

A tiny flashlight in the Assassin's left hand lit up his torso and face. In his right hand he tossed the thermite grenade Herodias had planned to use to terminate him.

"How…"

"Hailey Connor is a very good card cheat. I play poker with the Connor family and Lt. Wilhelm. She taught me some slight of hand tricks. You haven't been in possession of this thermite grenade for two days"

Herodias dropped her back and turned to run. She made it three steps when she felt a slight sting as the tip of the Assassin's Bowie knife penetrated her spinal cord five inches above her pelvis, instantly rendering her legs useless. Herodias reached forward with her hands to pull herself along the ground, desperate to escape the Terminator she knew would be approaching her.

"Please, just go. Leave me," Herodias begged.

"Now, now. You should know as a good Terminator I cannot be reasoned with, nor will pleading work with me. And unless something stops me, I always complete my mission."

Herodias sensed the Assassin's foot stepping on the back of her pelvis and a tug as he pulled his Bowie knife from her back. She felt a small piece of metal hit the back of her left shoulder and bounce off, landing on the ground just in front of her left eye. It was the pin from the thermite grenade.

The Assassin reached down to take a handful of her long, thick blonde hair. Yanking hard, he jerked her torso of the ground and placed the thermite grenade beneath her before letting go of her hair, allowing her torso to fall on top of the armed grenade.

As the Assassin made his way back towards the battle to rejoin the TechCom forces, he once again wished he could smile as he listened to the short scream of Herodias, cut off mid-scream as the thermite burned through her chest and lungs, ending her traitorous life.

 **TechCom HK…**

Sudden turbulence from the heat created by the explosions and fires below buffeted the TechCom HK. Wilhelm and his troops were hooked up and ready to deploy. The pilot hovered over the landing pad as the jumpmaster threw open the hatch. Twelve seconds later his diminished force had hit the ground and begun moving towards their objective, the repair shops located to the north of the hangars.

Gunfire to the south of their position indicated Sarah's infiltrators were fighting their way towards the hangars. Wilhelm ordered his last squad to provide covering fire and if possible help Sarah's force break through the Skynet line of defenses to take the hangars.

Behind his forces, a sudden gust of wind nearly knocked them over as the lone HK on the landing pad spun up its turbines. Wilhelm engaged his com and called John.

"General, the HK on the landing pad is taking off."

"Roger," John replied.

Within seconds the bomb laden HK was airborne and moving slowly in the direction of Cameron's Silvers. As it reached the airspace above the Skynet forces pinning down Sarah's infiltrators, orange plasma bursts from the unseen TechCom HK lit up the sky, impacting the right rear turbine of the HK, sending it into a slow spin. Another round of plasma bursts struck the pilot's cabin and destroyed the damaged turbine, sending the HK flying directly towards the main group of Terminators pinning Sarah's forces down.

Diving into the ground nose first, the HK skidded along, bulldozing up the ground and sending Terminators and dirt flying to either side. It ground to a halt as the flames from its pilots cabin burned higher. Fuel spilled from the ruptured fuel line to the destroyed turbine. A single spark from the forward fire settled into the rapidly growing pool of fuel, igniting it. The flame followed the fuel right into the ruptured fuel line. The explosion lit up the entire compound, for a single second it was as bright as a sunny day.

Wilhelm watched in relief as Sarah and her infiltrators poured over the ridge and sprinted towards the hangars.

 **TechCom Central Command…**

"Mother, please sit down. Pacing will not help anything."

"John Henry, until General Connor contacts us, I will pace if I wish."

"Wilhelm will survive."

"How do you know?"

"It's what he does."

"John Henry, as a Terminator created to be a scientist you know that with each battle my Wilhelm survives, the odds of him not surviving the next increases."

John Henry did not have an answer for his mother. She was as coldly logical as he was when her concern for Captain Wilhelm did not interfere with her CPU's processing of subroutines and data.

Having no answer for her, John Henry decided to wait in silence.

 **Skynet Command Central…**

Skynet examined the data. Two Communications Centers and a key supply dump had been destroyed. The few survivors of each attack had been interrogated. There was no doubt it was the work of Connor's TechCom forces.

Looking at the map of his bases and resources, the answer became evident to Skynet he would soon be under attack.

"Sound a general alarm. Lockdown the base and prepare for an attack. Recall ALL HKs airborne to this base immediately! Any units on patrol are to immediately return. If they make contact with any TechCom units they are to attack upon contact."

Standing before Skynet in the main chamber where the A.I.'s neural net existed, his most senior Terminators and several high-ranking Greys nervously listened. Suddenly tired of the paranoia of his master and his inability to see Connor's ploys and tactics for what they were, a means to hide the weakness of TechCom in order to draw Skynet's forces into a trap time after time, a T-1000 stepped forward.

"Master, we have had no communication with our HK forward Airbase S-14 north of Los Angeles. We believe an airmobile TechCom force carried out the attacks. The objective is not an attack on Command Central. TechCom as we speak is engaged in an attempt to overrun our airbase."

"To what purpose," Skynet responded. "It is my destruction Connor wants. An airbase does not meet his objectives. No!" Skynet screamed with his electronic voice. "The destruction of these three targets is an envelopment! He is trying to cut me off, to surround me!"

A blaze of light from Skynet's laser terminated the T-1000. The remaining officers backed up, moving away from the small puddle of smoking matrix, all that remained of the T-1000.

"Now carry out my orders or meet the fate of that fool!"

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Future Cameron**_

 _ **Cameron versus the Queen**_

 _ **Cameron's Revenge**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	73. Chapter 73 - Victory Comes at a Price

**Chapter 73 – Victory Comes at a Price**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **TechCom Main Strike Force Salient…**

Surveying the immediate area, Derek realized his forces had taken more territory than intended. Immediately he ordered his troops who had advanced too far to pullback to shrink the depth of the salient created. As the forces withdrew, they were allocated to a reserve force in the center of the salient. When the counterattack came, it would be from three sides.

On the ridge where his strike force had launched their attack, Derek maintained the positions of his heavy weapons and mortars, allowing them to provide covering fire for the entire salient. His machine gunners had relocated and positioned themselves within the salient, creating fields of fire that overlapped and gave maximum coverage of the three fronts of the salient.

The wounded and damaged were evacuated to the rear of his jumping off point where his reserve force waited. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

 **Silver Brigade Ridgeline…**

Slowly the infantry of the Silver Brigade withdrew to the center of the ridgeline. Sharpshooters and squad machine gunners stayed in their positions to provide covering fire all along the shallow ridge.

Cameron took a final look at their objective 200 meters away. A Skynet defensive line consisting of sandbags, trenches and barbed wire separating the camp's entrance and parade ground from the warehouses storing supplies. A single well maintained asphalt road ran from the entrance and across the ridge her Terminators occupied and through a second gate.

Glancing at the HUD on her helmet, Cameron called up the direct channel for John.

"Sexbot calling."

"Very funny."

"I thought it was," Cameron replied.

"What's your situation?" John asked. Cameron could hear the sounds of gunfire around John's bunker, immediately increasing her level of anxiety. She had to fight back her CPU's running of subroutines for her to rush recklessly to John's side to protect him.

"We'll never make it across the open area from the ridge to the warehouses. They've improved the defenses since Wilhelm scouted the base. We could use some air support."

"Five minutes," John replied breaking off the channel.

Switching to the channel for her Terminators, Cameron gave the order to advance. While her main forces were massed in the center, they were spread out and advanced with discipline, moving slowly, leap frogging to maintain cover and firing lanes. Exactly five minutes later the interior gate facing Cameron suddenly disappeared in a flash of light and noise. Dirt and sand stung the faces of Terminators with synthetic flesh as the concussion wave passed over them.

Skynet forces opened fire immediately, striking nearly every one of Cameron's Terminators. She took a direct hit to her left thigh and forearm, tearing open ugly wounds in her porcelain synthetic flesh. To Cameron's right a Terminator froze, it's left optic shattered by a .50 caliber sniper round. It's life over, it collapsed in a heap on the ground. Seconds later, the loud, slow rhythmic firing of a .50 cal. Ma Duece could be heard as tracers ripped through Cameron's forces.

As only Terminators could, the Silver Brigade continued its steady advance. From the right flank, mortar and machine gun fire accompanied by a steady hail of assault rifle rounds slammed into her force. The very troops Derek's attack was meant to occupy had opened fire on Cameron's troops.

Opening channels to John and Derek, Cameron made it clear in most unladylike terms while speaking in her monotone that her force needed help immediately or the Silver's would be pinned down in the open.

 **Sarah's Infiltrators/TechCom Airborne…**

Sarah's infiltrators had taken the first two of five hangers without firing a single shot. While spare parts and tools abounded in the two hangers, there were no HK's waiting inside. Watching as her sappers fitted plastique in the shape of two doors spread twenty meters apart, Sarah directed her forces to take cover.

Her sappers set the charges off and the steel sheets of the wall flew across the inside of the second hanger. The lead elements tossed flash bang grenades through the breaches and followed seconds later. Gunfire raged as muzzle flashes and tracers lighted the dark hanger.

Sarah followed with the second wave and immediately screamed as Ruth took a round in her abdomen. Ruth shot her mother an annoyed look as she pulled the round out of her matrix and tossed it at Sarah. Seconds later, the gunfire stopped. The Terminators defending the HKs were down. The few not terminated in the breach were rebooting and TechCom soldiers were in the process of pulling their chips. The few surviving Greys held their hands up in surrender.

Behind lay the prizes John had felt was worth gambling the future of TechCom. Five functioning HKs, all freshly retrofitted to be operated by pilots.

Sarah moved back to the second hanger to allow for a better signal and set her com channel for John.

"We've secured the first three hangers. One and two are empty. Five prizes in number three. Need police protection. Have criminals waiting transport to county jail."

"Roger," John replied. "I'm just a little busy here."

Sarah frowned as her son cut her off.

She delegated troops to guard the Greys, ordering them to be moved to the second hanger and bound. One guard would remain until Ellison's M.P.'s arrived. Her troops had already swept the HKs. Five of her personnel had entered the pilot's cabins and were going through pre-flight inspection.

A skeleton force was deployed to hold the hanger in case of counterattack. The remainder of Sarah's infiltrator's massed to breach the wall to Hanger Four.

 **TechCom HK…**

Ears still ringing from the chewing out from General Connor, the anxious crew of TechCom's only HK brought the craft about for a gun run along the length of the Skynet defensive line pinning down Cameron's advance.

The young human pilot looked at his T-800 pilot to complain, "How was I supposed to know the General wanted us to stay over the target? Everything they told us in training was to be as literal as possible when communicating."

The co-pilot nodded in agreement. "Now you understand how it feels to be a Terminator trying to serve your purpose with humans. Communication is too nuanced. Humans should be more literal like us."

Targets acquired, the HK began its gun run. Two quad .50's had been mounted in computer controlled ball turrets underneath the wings of the HK. Red tracers raced to the ground in advance of the flight path of the HK. Every fifth round a tracer. Every third round a Terminator killer, a Coltan steel round jacketed in depleted uranium.

 **TechCom Strike Force…**

"Make your mind up John," Derek shouted. "Hold the salient or link up with Cameron. I can do one of the other, not both."

"Have they counterattacked yet?"

"No, but I can see squads of Terminators moving up. They've already moved the cannon fodder in place in the front positions."

"How many Greys in the suicide attack do you estimate?"

"I don't know John," Derek shouted as mortar rounds began exploding overhead, raining down burning hot steel. The sound of whistles could be heard over the deafening noise. T-600s could be seen whipping the Greys to drive them out of the trenches and into the hail of bullets Derek's forces fired.

"Hey, John. I'll get back to you. Looks like a human wave attack on all three sides of the salient. Tell Cameron she's on her own."

Derek switched over to the channel for his mortar crews and plasma guns and ordered danger close fire be laid down the length of the outer perimeter of the salient. He watched the Greys died like flies and still the T-600s drove them forward. A quick scan of his salient revealed squads of T-600s led by T888s had now been thrown into the battle as the Greys swept across the narrow no-man's-land despite the deadly hail of steel tearing them to pieces.

Pulling up the channel for the Lt. in command of the small reserve he had pulled back earlier and positioned in the center of his salient, Derek ordered him to attack the first side of the salient to be overrun and to hold.

Switching back to his mortar crews, Derek swallowed down the harsh bile coming up this throat. "Every fifth shell, Terminator killer."

 **Cameron's Silver Brigade…**

The beautiful Terminator watched as the HK turned as started its second gun run. She decided its quad .50s were a thing of beauty, raining a hellish death down on the Skynet forces pinning her Silver's down. Irritated by the oversight of not giving the ground commanders direct com channels to the HK, Cameron called up John again to complain about the HK's pilot.

"Superb job on our front. He's got to make a gun run on my right flank. Has this guy got a clue?" Cameron yelled at her husband.

John acknowledged Cameron and wondered for a second if she was yelling at him, the pilot or to be heard over the unbearable noise of the battle.

Cameron watched the HK finish its gun run and vanish into the darkness of the eternal night. She contemplated who to kill if she survived. John Henry for failing to see the need for Cameron to be able to control her own air support or the pilot who was too stupid to make the gun run in an L shape.

Before she could decide, the HK started another gun run. This time the pilot flew the aircraft at a lower altitude at a much slower speed. Risking taking heavy fire, the pilot raked the rear forces of the troops surrounding Derek's salient. Immediately the fire on Cameron's flank almost disappeared.

Immediately, she ordered the Silvers to attack. In minutes her Terminators breached the defensive line, killing the remaining Greys and terminating the machines that still functioned.

Pressing ahead, her Silvers began to take scattered gunfire from sentries defending the warehouses. A plasma blast rolled up her lead squad, melting first the flesh of the T-888s and then their steel endoskeletons. For once the HK pilot reacted quickly, finishing the second pass over Cameron's flank. Two streams of plasma spit from the HK, destroying the heavy plasma gun and its crew.

Her lead elements cleared the area around the warehouses. Cameron ordered a perimeter be established immediately as she watched calmly as the HK vanished into the dark. Cameron ordered her sappers blow the main doors to every warehouse.

Pulling down her helmet HUD, Cameron watched as the remainder of her brigade made its way to the warehouses. Using her com Cameron deployed her forces, sending some squads to support the perimeter. The rest she ordered to form up to breach the largest of the warehouses. She watched with sadness as the old battered T-600s attached to her force dragged the fallen Silver's and laid them in a row. No indication was made if the Terminators lying there were destroyed or on standby in need of major repairs.

 **The Assassin…**

Making his way slowly to the center of the parade ground, the Assassin took a read on the situation. He could count twelve of his scouts still firing and most of the TechCom force added to the Turncoats was pinned down by a heavy machine gun in a tower. Few of the Turncoats appeared to be alive.

He picked up a satchel charged bearing Silver Brigade markings from a terminated Silver sapper and calmly strolled over to the gun tower. With bullets zipping past him and occasionally striking his body, the Assassin pulled the detonator cord and tossed the satchel charge at the leg of the tower and turned to march towards the pinned down TechCom forces.

The sounds of the blast were lost in the greater noise of combat raging about the Skynet compound. With one of the legs of the gun tower suddenly gone, the structure began to slowly lean in the direction of the missing leg. The further the tower leaned, the faster it fell. With a crash the tower slammed into the ground, destroying the heavy gun and throwing the two Terminators manning it near the perimeter of the pinned down TechCom forces. Needing no encouragement, the TechCom soldiers finished off the damaged Terminators in seconds.

Strolling calmly passed the survivors, the Assassin looked at them as he walked past, shouting above the din, "What's the problem? Do you want to live for ever?" Pleased he had been able to use one of his favorite lines from his favorite war film on file, the Assassin made his way towards the sounds of battle surrounding Derek's beleaguered force. Behind him the survivors of the decoy force followed.

 **TechCom Airborne…**

The helmet HUD showed Sarah's infiltrators had secured four of the five hangars and were preparing to breach Hangar Five. Wilhelm's airborne unit had secured there of the storage facilities at the airbase and established a perimeter around the landing pad.

Ellison's M.P.'s had entered the small third building and not emerged. The scavengers were busy stripping the contents of the buildings and moving the booty rapidly to Hanger Three to load aboard the five captured HKs.

The medics and chaplains performed last rites on the dead and dying, human and machine alike regardless of which force they fought for. Wilhelm shook his head, puzzled by the human need for such customs. Mentioning it to Catherine had sent her into a tirade about this sort of thinking being the very reason he needed her and was exactly why he was going to be on time for their appointments with Father Hidalgo.

It was a good thing Wilhelm decided the priest was an excellent soldier who had no qualms about combat. Begrudgingly, Wilhelm had to admit he respected the priest and his chaplains. They walked fearlessly from one downed trooper to the next in the midst of the battle raging around them.

The mortar crews who had accompanied John and the engineers walked across the landing pad. Wilhelm watched as John approached, his communications people setting up another command center inside the entrance of Hanger Three.

"Wilhelm, we need to link up with the Silvers. As soon as Sarah's infiltrators breach the last Hanger and we know what we have, we need to load up everything we can from Cameron's warehouses, set the demo charges and pull out. Leave these buildings to the scavengers and engineers. Take your troops and link up with Cameron." Without another word, John turned to make his way towards his new command center.

Wilhelm opened his com channel to all his troops and ordered them to assemble on the eastern lip of the landing pad..

 **Hangar Five…**

Instead of breaching through an interior wall, Sarah listened to the little voice in her head and moved her troops to the north exterior wall. Repeating the process of blasting through the wall, stunning the Skynet forces inside and storming the hangar, the infiltrators found a large Skynet force ready to face a breaching force on the southern interior wall. Caught from behind, Sarah's troops mowed down the Terminators. The few Greys present tossed their weapons down and put their hands up. The Skynet Terminators mowed them down in their belated effort to resist the breaching force.

In two minutes it was over. Eleven functioning HKs sat inside, undamaged. Another three were in various stages of disrepair, obviously being scrapped for spare parts.

Within minutes, the remainder of John Henry's engineers entered and began inspecting the captured HKs. The first one's turbines began to spin up as the hangar doors opened, allowing the HK to make its way towards the warehouses on the eastern side of the landing pad.

 **Cameron's Brigade…**

The last of the gunfire died as the large, central warehouse was finally secured. Cameron was stunned at the contents. Several years worth of preserved food was found stored. This warehouse alone made the raid a success. Pulling up her helmet HUD, Cameron began to read reports from her other units, all reporting the warehouses contained stockpiles of items necessary for human survival, medicine, clothing, medical equipment and other essentials. There was no way to bring it all back.

John had communicated eleven HK's would be moved to the eastern end of the landing pad. Seven of them were to be loaded with supplies from the warehouses. John didn't care what Cameron selected so long as Doctor Johnson's list got first priority. The remaining four HKs were to be loaded with the wounded.

Moving down the final large warehouse her troops had secured Cameron entered. Inside, stored bumper to bumper, were old U.S. Military Humvees, dozens in all. Cameron smiled briefly as she called John.

 **TechCom Strike Force…**

The stretcher bearers hurried, slowing only to take cover when necessary. Finally reaching the initial jumping off point, collapse in exhaustion, allowing a pair of T-600s to take the stretcher to the field aid station. It would be ten minutes before the stretcher bearers had the energy to return for another casualty.

Strike force mortars and heavy plasma guns had not turned back the waves of Terminators. The quad .50s and twin plasma guns of the TechCom HK had finally broken the Skynet human wave attack. There had been no retreat or withdrawal. Derek's troops had fought hand-to-hand with Greys and Skynet Terminators, finally slaughtering or terminating the last of the Skynet attackers.

The heavy plasma guns and mortars pinned down the additional waves of Terminators attempting to overrun the TechCom strike force. Casualties mounted, making the continued holding of the salient unlikely.

With the defenders showing signs of breaking, a lone T-600 with fiercely glowing red eyes appeared, walking calmly through the Skynet lines, his plasma rifle burning any enemy Terminator who looked his way. Behind him, following closely was the survivors of the decoy force. Miraculously, the entire force made it through the Skynet lines without a scratch.

Stunned, the Strike Force Survivors realized they had witnessed the beginning of a legend.

 **Landing Pad…**

Huddling together, John listened to Ellison and Sarah. The ranking engineer listened carefully and then reported. John looked at his watch and stood in silence, thinking.

"Two hours and I want all the HKs airborne. We need to get the wounded out of here first. Make the loading of the wounded first priority followed by medical supplies. Use the five HKs in Hangar Three for tools, parts and everything the engineers can strip."

The chief engineer nodded and left.

"Cameron found a warehouse full of Humvees. I want to take as many as there is fuel and drivers for. Load half with wounded we can't get out with the HKs. The rest I want loaded with food and fuel."

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ellison, there was no sign of what we were looking for?"

"There was no doubt it was there, but Skynet's moved it recently. We've collected everything we could. Perhaps we can locate it after I've had a chance to go through everything with John Henry."

"It's not your fault Ellison," John told the discouraged Agent. Ellison nodded and moved off to supervise the packing of the evidence his M.P.s had collected for loading on an HK.

"Mom, I need to talk to you."

"John, I need to get back to my troops."

Walking towards the HK at the front of the refueling line, John remained silent as long as he could.

"John, what is going on?" Sarah demanded.

"That HK is the first one out with wounded. We're sending it over to take the seriously wounded from the Strike Force. They've taken the brunt of the fighting, we need to get as many of their wounded out of here as quickly as possible."

Sarah stopped and stared at John.

"What is it you aren't telling me?"

"Mom, you're getting on that HK. Ruth's waiting for you."

"There's nothing wrong with me or Ruth, John!" Sarah yelled.

"Mom, its Derek. He might not make it."

 **The Salient…**

Saved by the timely appearance of The Assassin after a Skynet grenade landed in the command bunker, killing or maiming the commanding officers, the withdrawal from the salient progressed in an orderly manner. Within an hour the entire force had been withdrawn to the rally point. The convoy of waiting Humvees driven by Silvers seemed like a miracle to the survivors of the pitched battle.

Two captured HKs were on station raining down plasma blasts, pinning down and slaughtering the pursuing Skynet forces, creating enough breathing space for the Strike Force to load the last of its wounded. The mechanized units left in the darkness, leaving the Assassin to organize the retreat of the remaining troops. The worst of the wounded had been flown out by the first of the captured HKs to go airborne.

 **The Withdrawal…**

Dispatched to retrieve the Strike Force's wounded, the first convoy of Humvees had made their way through the demolished main gate using the camp road. Cameron watched as the second and final group of trucks was finished being loaded. Her troops were busy setting charges and booby traps for the first to enter the area.

John was supervising the final loading in the hangar area as the engineers set charges. Wilhelm's airborne had picked up along with the bulk of the M.P.s and scavengers.

All of the troops were accounted for. The wounded were being evacuated. Cameron's Silvers had formed up and were ready to follow the second mechanized convoy out of the compound. Taking one final look around, John gave the order to pull out on the com system.

Cameron waited for him, sitting behind the driving wheel of a command vehicle. John climbed in as she pulled behind the last of her troops marching down the road at double time. John knew better than to ask why she was driving and not marching with her beloved Silvers. Cameron's new second in command had already told him she would need a new left foot.

As the convey pulled through the remains of the entrance, John reached over and touched the wound on Cameron's right cheek. She looked at John and smiled until she saw the pain in her husband's eyes.

"John, you knew there would be casualties. We had to take this chance. It might have given us the means to defeat Skynet and that will save so many lives."

John did not respond as he took his hand from Cameron's face.

"There was no way we could have helped the slave laborers in the concentration camp. As soon as we breached a fence, it would have been just like the last attempt and you know it. The camp commandant would have blown all the charges in the huts and factories. There would have been nobody to save."

With nothing left to say and her own CPU fighting overload from the uncontrolled recording of data, Cameron decided to let John try to rest. He always confided to her after a battle and it had been a long time since John had been in the front lines and witnessed the carnage.

The miles began to pass by. John suddenly reached out to touch Cameron's arm. "Derek might not make it. Shrapnel to the stomach and his left arm was burned by plasma."

John looked at his wife and to his surprise, tears were running down her face.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up Part I of this story  
**_

 _ **Cameron's Revenge Part III of this story**_

 _ **Cameron's Expedition Part IV of this story**_

 _ **Cameron versus the Queen**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	74. Chapter 74 - Pride Goeth Before a Fall

**Chapter 74 – Pride Goeth Before the Fall**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **The Wastelands…**

John watched as the last HK took off from the makeshift-landing pad. The last of the infantry marching on foot had been picked up. There were no broken down Humvees to act as an arrow pointing towards TechCom's new fortress.

The sixteen captured HKs along with the original captured HK had ferried all of the captured material back and made multiple trips into the Wasteland. First shuttling the seriously wounded to the TechCom medical complex and then picking up all of the troops moving on foot and the broken down vehicles.

A dozen Humvees loaded with supplies made their way across the Wastelands, trying to put as much distance as possible between the Skynet Airbase S-14 and the small convoy.

Cameron glanced at John and knew he was replaying the battle in his mind, wondering if a different decision at a different time would have saved lives or inflicted great casualties on the enemy. She felt an urgent desire to rush John to their bunker and hold him as he lay in their bed, protecting him from the nightmares she knew all too well would come.

Replaying stored video, Cameron watched the explosions as the compound went up in flames. First the Hangar Area followed by the cratering of the landing area. The fuel dump had been a spectacular explosion, as had the buildings her Silvers had not been able to empty. Chemicals had been stored in one and lines of white flame had streaked into the sky.

As the TechCom forces fled to the east, the main Skynet force had begun to pursue. Three HKs had laid down devastating fire, shattering the forward units and halting the pursuit. The most effective had been the TechCom HK with its Quad .50s, firing Terminator Killer rounds.

"Cameron, five kilometers ahead. Five HKs to bring the rest of us in. Then you are getting that foot looked at."

Scowling at her husband, Cameron shook her head no.

"Not until I have checked Hailey and gone to the hospital. Derek is my family too."

 **Skynet Airbase S-14:**

"I would not be in a hurry to restore communications to Skynet Command Central," the Colonel told the T-1000 in command.

"You are a Grey. You take orders from me. It is only because I allow you to command Greys that you are alive to have any authority at all."

The human officer laughed. "I have no intention of being present then when you make your report."

"Why is that," the T-1000 demanded.

"I don't want to have the misfortune of being placed in command after your execution is ordered."

The T-1000 watched as the ranking Grey officer departed, not bothering to ask permission, an offense meriting an execution.

For some reason, the T-1000 felt no inclination to kill the man whose warning may have saved his life.

 **TechCom Landing Pad…**

Dust blew everywhere from the exhaust of the HK's spinning turbine blades as the last aircraft to land gently set down on the ground. As the turbines slowed down, an exhausted engineer opened the hatch and saluted first John and then Cameron as he helped his wife climb down. The pair hurried as quickly as possible to the waiting group beyond the safety line.

Unable to be restrained any longer, Hailey slipped out of the Old Man's arms and ran as fast as her legs would carry her to greet her parents. John headed his daughter off and scooped her up, preventing and embarrassing fall for the injured Cameron.

"Daddy!" Hailey cried, burying her face in his shoulder. John hugged his little girl, noticing she somehow seemed heavier than when they had departed. Seeing her mother, Hailey extended her arms towards Cameron who promptly took their child from her husband.

Cameron sat Hailey on her hip and promptly initiated a scan, checking her daughter's vitals. Rolling her eyes, Hailey protested, "Mom! Really? The Old Man never let me out of his sight."

Several steps later, having noticed her mother's uneven gait, Hailey wanted down. Saying nothing about her mother's injured foot, Hailey glanced at Cameron's left hand. The fleshless Coltan fingers remained unwashed, leaving their surface covered in the dark brown stains of Cameron's dried blood. Hailey reached up with her right hand to firmly grasp the bare metal fingers of her mother's left hand, fully aware of Cameron's sensitivity concerning large losses of her synthetic tissue.. Sensing her daughter's touch through the limited sensor capacity of the exposed steel fingers and palm, Cameron was touched by Hailey's acceptance of her mother's being.

 **TechCom Medical…**

John and Cameron made their way past the makeshift patient wards John Henry had prepared at Doctor Johnson's request, each filled with the wounded and damaged soldiers. Groans and the sounds of crying made the married leader's hearts all the more weary. The smell of disinfectant and bodily fluids added to the sense of misery and suffering filling the dimly lit ward.

Despite their need to make it to the ICU, John and Cameron waved to their wounded soldiers and stopped to briefly talk to as many as possible. Doctor Johnson saved them by appearing and with a frown and a loud stern voice that carried throughout his ward, asked in no uncertain terms would the General and Commander please accompany him.

Once in the empty, quiet corridor leading to the permanent Medical facilities, John thanked the doctor for saving them.

"Not at all General. You really must hurry. One moment if you please, Old Man, would you please take Hailey to get something to eat"

Hailey did not question the doctor's obvious attempt to separate her from her parents. Hailey had seen enough in the past day to know her parents would not want her to hear what the doctor needed to tell them.

Waiting until Hailey was out of hearing range, the doctor continued, "Your mother has had a breakdown and Ruth is worrying me as well."

"Is… has…"

"Derek is still alive but decisions are going to have to be made. Your mother had to be sedated. Ruth is far too young and is not mature enough to make these decisions. Thus, it must fall on you and Cameron to make the decisions."

Doctor Johnson looked down and took one look at Cameron's mangled left foot and snapped his fingers at an exhausted orderly. "Get Commander Connor a wheelchair immediately."

Stepping back from his patient, Doctor Johnson started at the crushed foot with exposed steel and visually surveyed Cameron. The bullet holes in her uniform concerned him only slightly. It was the sight of skeletal steel fingers with dark reddish brown stains coating the fleshless hand that concerned him.

Cameron noticed her doctor's change of expression and body language as his shoulders slumped even further and somehow the circles around his eyes seemed just a little darker.

"Doctor Johnson, I will be fine. You know I can regenerate and you've helped me so much with my body issues. My family accepts me and I am at peace with my true nature. Your concerns should be saved for others."

Cameron's kind words bolstered the exhausted chief medical officer. Appreciative of how much Cameron's improved ability to read human body language, John reached for his wife's left hand and squeezed her exposed metal skeleton.

Cameron's gentle words seemed to act as a chemical stimulant as Doctor Johnson's color improved slightly as he drew himself to his full height, once again projecting his slightly arrogant demeanor.

"General, once this mess is cleaned up, I insist my research wing be given immediate priority in the next phase of construction."

The sudden change in conduct of the manner the doctor addressed John caused Cameron to gently pull on his hand. As damaged as her scanning ability was without the minute and highly accurate sensors normally located in the tips of her fingers Cameron sensed a sudden spike in John's blood pressure.

"Are you out of your mind, Doctor Johnson? I think there are a few more pressing priorities to be addressed first."

Doctor Johnson held up his hand to stop John. "I have been experimenting with grafting synthetic Terminator flesh to humans. I know grafts can be done Terminator to Terminator and that I can grow small amounts replacement features such as an ear or a nose. Cameron sports one such ear herself. It turns out, it is possible to graft synthetic Terminator flesh to a human IF it has been incubated in a bath containing the proteins that determine blood type. Humans with O+ can have the graft done right away."

The realization his chief medical officer meant no disrespect but rather was focused solely on the welling of all TechCom personnel calmed John. He took a deep breath to regain control of his emotions and let the breath out slowly before asking, "Cameron is a universal donor. Can she give blood too?"

"I'm not anywhere near starting my research on that, but I doubt it. General, the problem is, we need to have a stock of the material on hand. We have no idea how Skynet grows it in the first place. Each Terminator is slightly different in skin texture, color, sensitivity. There is so much to learn.

If I had tissue available, both human and synthetic, the suffering of the burn victims would be eased exponentially and healing for both humans and Terminators greatly speeded up. Otherwise, it has to be done the old fashioned way. Human skin grafts with risk of rejection and infection and the Terminators have to regenerate."

The wheelchair arrived and Cameron reluctantly agreed to sit down. Doctor Johnson took control of the wheelchair immediately and began pushing her down the corridor. As exhausted as John was, his body wasted no time in flaring his nostrils and sending blood to his face to redden it. Scowling, John's shoulders rotated slightly forward giving the appearance of a man preparing to attack if not mollified quickly. The doctor was pushing John's buttons at the wrong time and was unaware of the effect his actions had on John.

Cameron's CPU suddenly arrived at the cause of the Doctor's rude behavior. The man desperately needed to control something. Surrounded by broken bodies he felt responsible for and powerless to ease the suffering or quickly repair the injuries, Doctor Johnson had taken control of the wheelchair. By doing so, he had taken control of something John felt was his duty as Cameron's husband. A man equally frustrated by the suffering he felt responsible for.

Cameron realized the source of the doctor's behavior. Despite his often difficult personality and stubborn nature, Cameron had long known Doctor Johnson was deeply committed to the well being of very individual in TechCom. As a member of the leadership he had become friends of sorts with the others. He was also the personal family physician of the Connor family clan and their close friends, human and metal. Only one thing could cause the doctor to act in such an unprofessional manner.

"This is about Derek isn't it?"

Doctor Johnson stopped. Without looking at either John or Cameron, he spoke firmly in a soft voice. "There is never an easy way to say this. Derek has had three transfusions. His heart has stopped once. His abdominal wound has been repaired although he lost several feet of small intestine and his left kidney was badly lacerated."

"Is my uncle going to survive?"

"John, his left arm and his left leg had to be amputated."

John stopped in shock from the Doctor's words. Finally he asked a single word question, "why?"

"Plasma burns. To save him we removed the entire left leg and arm. It was almost as if we pulled the leg and arm off an old Ken doll."

"You should have let him die," Cameron said softly.

John looked at his wife in horror while Doctor Johnson simply remained silent. "How can you say that?"

Tears running from her eyes, Cameron looked up at John. "I can have new legs or arms manufactured. My skin will eventually regenerate. In time, I would return to duty and fulfill my purpose of protecting you. I would still be the wife you love."

John felt his anger with Cameron dissipate instantly. She better than anyone else would understand what Derek would suffer through.

"Doctor, do you think he will have the will to live?"

The doctor said nothing in response. He simply pushed Cameron's wheelchair towards the ICU.

 **TechCom…**

Beeping from a monitor was the only sound he heard. The constant monotony of the steady, "beep, beep" drove him batty enough to finally force his eyes open to find the source of the insane sound. Within seconds he located the source of the sound only to find he could not move his arm to smash the infernal monitor.

"Derek? Derek are you awake?"

"Sarah, do something about that thing before I smash it," Derek whispered.

Derek watched his wife hurry around to the left side of the bed and turn off the annoying sound. She leaned over him with tears in her eyes and kissed his forehead. Wanting a little more than a chaste kiss, Derek reached for Sarah's waist, again to discover he could not reach his target.

"What is wrong with my left arm? I can't get it to move."

Sarah stood and covered her mouth with her left hand. She could not find the words to answer Derek's simple question.

 **Three Days Later…**

"Should have let me die there."

"Derek, negative statements only reinforce negative thought cycles which will not aid in your healing process."

"Cameron, I am missing the left side of my body. I cannot regenerate whatever," he hissed in fury. "I am nothing. It would have been more merciful to let me die a warrior's death on the battlefield!"

"More merciful for who? You? Probably. But for Sarah? Ruth? The rest of your family?"

"Shut up Tin Miss! How dare you say that to me! You have no grasp, none! It's not you lying here!"

Cameron sat in silence for nearly a minute.

"I have no grasp?" She held up her custom made arm and rotated it for Derek, snapping her fingers inches from his face, reminding him of her earlier loss of an arm.

"Oh, wait, then there's this," she monotoned, shifting in her wheelchair to hold up her new foot, wiggling the steel toes for Derek to see. Flipping her hair, Cameron showed Derek her new ear, reminding him on injuries she had incurred not that long ago.

"If that's not enough to get your attention Derek Reese, I seem to recall having a CPU malfunction after the assassination attempt on John. Even you were kind to me while I recovered my processing capability and restored control over my emotion simulator's functioning."

"Do NOT tell me I cannot grasp your situation!"

Frustrated at the loss of control of her emotion simulator, Cameron paused to restore her outwardly calm demeanor.

"More than any other member of our family, I understand. You may be human Derek Reese, but you need purpose to thrive."

Angered Cameron had confronted him, Derek asked of Sarah and Ruth.

"Sarah has had to be heavily sedated. Ruth has had several episodes of loss of control of her form. John is guilt ridden and I have nobody to fight with. That is how your family is doing. I will not mention your friends who need you as well."

Waves of confusing emotions, depression, anger, bitterness and frustration crashed against Derek like waves against rocks on the shoreline. Unable to confront the overwhelming sense of despair drowning him, Derek simply allowed himself to drift away, falling into a dreamless sleep.

 **24 Hours Later…**

Darkness seemed to surround Derek on all sides. A single, tiny distant point of light pierced the darkness of his mind, drawing him towards the light. Drawing closer, the light suddenly blinded Derek, causing him to shake his head and regain consciousness.

Doctor Johnson stepped back from the bed and looked at Derek with no expression on his face. In the doctor's right hand was a tiny, intensely bright flashlight used to for eye examinations and to measure neurological response.

"You're awake. You have a visitor."

Derek stared at the ceiling and heard the door shut, indicating the doctor had left.

"Your face looks much better."

Recognizing the unmistakable monotone, Derek did not turn his head to locate the source.

"Where is my wife?" he snapped. "Am I too hideous for her to visit? I know about the amputations and everything else. Is Sarah to ashamed to look at what used to be the man she was married to?"

"Save your anger for someone else," the monotone told him.

"By the way, all of your man parts are still there."

Blood rushed to the capillaries in Derek's face as the words answered a question he had been too terrified to ask or to find out for himself.

Embarrassed, he pushed back, "Even for you Cameron, isn't that a bit of an invasion of privacy?"

"Calm down, Sarah checked not me."

Derek glanced at Cameron from the corner of his left eye. Her faint smile was not mocking but was slightly amused.

"Still doesn't matter. I'm not a man. And where is my wife anyhow?"

The slender smile vanished from Cameron's face. "Sarah is extremely depressed. For her own good she is being kept sedated. Derek, she needs you to be okay. Mentally okay. The nightmares have been horrific. I am powerless to calm her like I used to be able to. Ruth is not mature enough yet to cope and has had to be relieved from duty. Catherine and Savannah are keeping an eye on Ruth and providing her with simple tasks to provide Ruth with purpose. Hailey is very worried. Ruth does not even wish to argue with her anymore."

"They'll get over it," Derek said in a fit of self-pity.

"Oh, there is one good item of news I have to tell you."

"Really, I doubt it."

"You were wounded severely on your left cheek. The bone was replaced with surgical grade Coltan and a skin graft was done."

"Oh, so now I have Terminator steel inside me. Great. Bet Sarah just loves that."

Cameron stood over Derek, taking his chin firmly in her left hand and with her steel fingers turned his face to force him to look her in the eye.

"The scar on your left side of your face is gone. You should be thankful. It was the only scar on your body Sarah was not sexually aroused by. In fact, she disliked it. Would you like to see the new left side of your face?"

"Geez, is nothing private between you two anymore Tin Miss? No, I really don't want to see my face but I have a feeling I don't get a vote, do I?"

"No." Cameron monotoned. She held up a mirror for Derek to look at. The left side of his face looked perfectly normal except for a patch of skin 3.5 centimeters square covering the sight of his old scar and cheekbone.

"Looks like crap. Skin color doesn't match." Derek jerked his chin from Cameron's fingers and looked away.

He twitched at the sound of mirror glass shattering. Turning to face Cameron, Derek watched her step back from the gurney and remove her jacket. With quick, purposeful movements of her fingers, Cameron hurried to unbutton her uniform tunic.

"Whoa now, I don't need a strip show."

"Do not flatter yourself Derek Reese. And do not think I have not forgotten the time you took John to a strip club, either!"

"That was years ago, before the two of you got married," Derek protested.

"Do not worry," Cameron said with a hint of irritation, her Terminator Death Glare fully deployed and aimed directly at Derek. "You will not be seeing anything you have not seen before in regards to me. Only my John may have the pleasure of seeing my bare chest."

Cameron removed her tunic and threw it at Derek's face. He weakly threw it back at her with his right hand. Underneath Cameron wore a feminine white undershirt with detailed stitching running along the border of the sleeves and collar. Her dark purple bra showed through the thin cotton material.

Leaning over Derek, Cameron flexed her left elbow and hurriedly moved her left arm to place it inches from his nose. Without a word, she communicated the source of her frustration and resentment. Midway down the newly regenerated flesh on her forearm was a perfect square of missing porcelain colored skin. Exactly 3.5 centimeters square.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75 –**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Pain shot through Derek's hip. It was bad enough to overwhelm the painkillers that were a steady part of his daily diet.

"Sorry, Colonel," Wilhelm muttered as he navigated the wheelchair through the rubble.

"Now that we're here," Derek said sarcastically, "do you mind telling me what all the secrecy is about? And just why did you drag me out of my bed to show me the Wastelands?"

"Always complaining these days."

Derek snapped his head around to search for the source of the voice behind him. Turning his head from left to right, he could not see the source.

"It's okay," the voice said again.

"Show yourself," Derek snapped, reaching for the holstered weapon that was not there.

Sgt. Brighton and the Assassin stepped from the dark shadows that covered everything in the Wasteland, making the desolate land more eerie and depressing than perhaps it actually was.

John Henry and John emerged from the camouflaged entrance Derek and Wilhelm had just exited from. Ellison and Father Hidalgo were not far behind.

A sense of unease struck Derek.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"It's simple actually," Sgt. Brighton told him as he pulled two new card tables hidden behind the remains of a brick wall. "Since so many of you have gone and gotten tied down to the womenfolk, us men can't have any time to ourselves to engage in manly things."

"You're our excuse to disappear for the evening," John told his uncle.

The Assassin set the tables up as Ellison and John Henry set up folding chairs from the same hiding spot. The Old Man arrived carrying several small boxes that he carefully sat on the tables.

Wilhelm opened the first box and gently removed a cigar, lovingly running the cigar first under his nose, taking in the aroma and then rolling between his thumb and forefinger. He bit the end off and spit it out and firmly clamped it between his teeth on the right side of his jaw.

"I found these in a Skynet warehouse. Illegal Cubans smuggled in before Judgment Day. I smuggled the box back myself. We have been waiting till you could play cards with us to smoke them."

Wilhelm took the box and passed it around, allowing each of the men present to select one. Within minutes they were all seated and quietly puffing away on their Cubans.

The Old Man had put on his card dealer's visor and was impressively shuffling the cards, displaying a wide range of card tricks as he cut the deck in a variety of ways. At the other table, Ellison was carefully shuffling the cards, watching the players at his table.

 **TechCom Security Command…**

"Look at them! Turn your back for one moment and look what they do. I have been polite for as long as I can," Catherine announced as she furiously paced back and forth in TechCom's Security Monitoring room. "Cameron, Sarah, I insist you do something with your husbands! They corrupt the other males by their poor example."

Sarah sat quietly, subdued as she watched the actions of the male leadership. Unable to focus her eyes wandered from screen to screen as Sarah tried to find Derek amidst the other males.

Stepping from the shadows in the back of the dimly light room, Cameron smacked Catherine with a glancing blow on the top of the T-1000s head.

Grabbing Weaver's ponytail, Cameron pulled the smaller woman's face around as Weaver began morphing her hands into blades and her ponytail around Cameron's hand. Raising a loaded T-1000 special, Cameron pointed the gun directly at Catherine's face, her steel finger applying gentle pressure to the trigger.

Engaging Weaver in a Death Glare contest, Cameron made sure Weaver saw her cock the hammer on the pistol.

"Go ahead. I burn your red hair right off your head on the first shot and finish you off on the second. I have had enough. Sometimes the men need to be men. Every once in a while, you need to take the leash off Catherine. If you do not, Wilhelm will take it off himself! Now listen to me carefully. Sarah is in a very bad place right now. I seem to recall you being in a bad place not to long ago yourself. If you cannot leave her in peace, we will never invite you to one of our gatherings again, but you can be certain Wilhelm will be invited."

Weaver continued to match Cameron's Death Glare with her own. "You do not have the nerve to pull that trigger."

"Insult my husband or upset Sarah one more time and you will find out," Cameron monotoned.

Weaver broke off her stare, conceding Cameron's dominance as the alpha female Terminator.

"Never strike me again," Weaver threatened.

"Never act like a bitch whore again," Cameron snapped back.

"Please! Please stop it," Sarah pleaded. "I can't concentrate, my minds too confused. Please help me find Derek."

Cameron yanked her hand from Weaver's entanglement and sat next to Sarah. With ease Cameron found the monitor showing Derek sitting in his wheelchair watching the other males at his table playing poker. He seemed disinterested, rolling his Cuban between his fingers and not smoking it.

"Here Sarah." Cameron pointed to the correct monitor and gently rolled the chair Sarah sat in over to the monitor.

"I don't see him Tin Miss." Sarah's face looked older than her years. She had skipped coloring her hair since Derek's injuries and random grey hairs acted like highlights in her raven colored hair. Her cheeks were pronounced from weight loss, worrying Cameron. Sarah looked like she did before the trip to Mexico and her cancer cure.

"He's right here, Sarah." Cameron took Sarah's right hand and extended the matriarch's index finger. Gently she guided Sarah's finger to the screen showing Derek with his friends. Sarah watched in silence for a few moments. Her confusion seemed to lesson and Sarah was able to watch Derek with interest.

"I apologize," Catherine whispered. "I am too full of myself sometimes. It has been a source of conflict with my daughter for years."

Cameron simply glared back at the T-1000, making the small predator lower her eyes in shame.

 **The Wastelands…**

Hunger drove the human card players to take a break for snacks and water as did the Terminators. John looked at Sgt. Brighton and nodded.

"My luck has been lousy tonight. Ellison, you just don't like me," John announced for all the players to hear. "The Old Man will give me better cards, won't you?"

All the males present laughed except Derek who sat slumped in his wheelchair. Shadows from the small lights set up for the games made his eyes seem sunk deep in his skull while covering the smattering of grey in his week old stubble.

"Think I'll join you John. Never trust an M.P. Deal me in this hand Old Man."

Derek sat and watched as the Old Man dealt cards to Wilhelm, John, and Brighton before dealing to himself. Brighton scooped up his cards with his one good hand and frowned at the Old Man.

"Garbage. I shoulda stuck with the copper!"

The Old Man simply shrugged. The hand played out with John reaching for the pot. "Not so fast," Brighton said gruffly, shooting his left hand out to stop John from sliding the post back to himself.

Everyone's eyes were glued to Brighton's left hand as it pinned John's to the table. Derek's eyes grew larger. He leaned away from the table and started to try to roll himself away.

"What the hell?"

Wilhelm reached out and grabbed the frame of the wheelchair, holding Derek in place.

Derek's face grew paler in the dim light. His eyes glued to the steel fingers clutching John's pot.

 **TechCom Medical…**

Cameron sat next to a silent Sarah, her arm wrapped tightly around the older woman. Sarah seemed fragile, frightened and more distraught than Cameron had ever seen her.

John sat on the other side of his mother, watching his uncle wheel operate his electric wheelchair, circling the far end of the room. Doctor Johnson stood by the door in his white lab coat, watching his patient closely. Leaning against the examining table was the crusty old Marine, chewing on his half smoked Cuban to the disgust of the good doctor.

"Derek, knock it off. We didn't tell you because we knew you wouldn't listen. Doc hooked me up the day after y'all deployed. Hurt like crazy the first couple days and I swear there were times ah thought ah was gonna choke myself like that crazy guy in that Strangelove movie. But Savannah worked out a lot of the bugs in the programming and John Henry did something to the neural whatever the good doctor wired me up with."

Derek stooped his wheeling about in circles and did his best Cameron imitation glaring at John.

"This was your decision, wasn't it?"

"To have Doctor Johnson provide the Sgt. with a functional arm? No. Sarge asked John Henry if a Terminator arm would work if it was wired properly. Right after we arrived here I think it was. John Henry and Savannah have been working on it when they could with Doctor Johnson's help."

"You want me to become a metal. Not gonna happen."

"Cut the crap Colonel. You never noticed I had a new arm till I pulled my glove off and made that dramatic grab with my bare hand."

"I see you opted not to get the fake skin," Derek snarled.

"Oh, c'mon know Colonel. Anything to disturb and frighten the recruits. Makes me look tougher, I ain't gettin' any younger. Besides, I kinda like the look."

"Would everyone leave."

Sarah's words chilled the air. Everyone left without speaking.

Sarah moved to her husband's side and touched the new skin on his left cheek. "It's already blending in with your own skin."

"So that's it, you want a freak for a husband?"

"No, I want my husband. The man I married. Not the bitter, self-loathing person I see before me."

"What do you want? I half the man I was before, literally."

"No, the brave, committed, loving man I need so badly is still there."

Sarah combed Derek's messy hair with her fingers, grooming her husband as was her habit when they talked in bed.

"You just want a freak."

Sarah pulled her hand back like a snake had bitten her. Derek didn't get a chance to smile at the desired effect of his words. Sarah slapped him across his new cheek so hard strands of saliva flew from his mouth.

"I want the man I married," she shouted as tears of frustration poured down her cheeks. "I need that man. The one who promised to never abandon me. To keep the machines away at night."

Derek's mouth fell open as he watched his wife transform into a creature he both recognized yet had never seen before. The vulnerable, frightened fragile Sarah who stood before him was transforming into the hurricane Sarah. The combination of the two frightened even him.

Another slap across his face stunned him, forcing Derek to shake his head to clear the stars circling before his eyes from his vision.

"I need the father to our daughter. I want the man who beds me when I desire him. I promised you before God, our family and Father Hidalgo to never forsake you. You made the same promise. We promised to love each other for better or worse. Worse seems to be what the Connor clan gets and now you don't want me?"

Sarah drew back with her right hand to slap Derek again. Instinctively he flinched. Sarah stood still, her chest heaving and her face flushed with emotion as the tears stopped rolling down her cheeks. Without a word she turned and left.

 **24 Hours Later…**

Derek lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, unaware of his surroundings except for a single speck of black that had somehow found its way onto the white ceiling of his room. When the voice spoke, it startled him.

"They need this room for other patients."

"How long have you been sitting there Cameron?"

"Three hours, 48 minutes and 18 seconds."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm tired of fighting with John. I would prefer to fight with you for awhile, you just do not seem to be up for a good squabble though."

Cameron fell silent and let Derek think in peace, comfortable he knew she was there.

"I don't want to be a freak."

"So know I am a freak? That is not fair Derek."

"I didn't say you were a freak Tin Miss. You're a cyborg. I'm the one who would be a freak. Not man, not machine."

"Derek, prosthetic limbs are hundreds of years old as a concept. You would simply have the benefit of state of the art design and technology."

"Still a freak."

"Very well, if you say so. But you would be a freak whose wife desperately needs him. A freak whose daughter is so ashamed she will not visit her father."

"See, Cameron. Proves my point. My own daughter, a metal, is ashamed of me."

"Derek, Ruth is confused and hurt. You have a chance to walk again and return to active duty but you refuse because of the technology. Ruth is convinced you no longer love her because she's metal. Rejecting the prosthetic limbs is like rejecting Ruth, at least in her mind. She's devastated and Sarah does not know what to do."

"This is not about Ruth. Tell her that."

"Derek, in six months nobody would ever be able to tell without scanning you."

"Really? I talked to Brighton. He wears a glove because of no skin graft to cover his prosthesis."

"Derek, he simply chose not to have the graft. Just to let you know," Cameron added as she stood to leave, "when you woke up from the surgery, you would never see your metal limbs. So many T-800s and T-888s have offered skin for the graft that multiple limbs could be done for other amputees. You are that important to our community Derek."

The spot on the ceiling seemed to grow darker as the door shut quietly.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	76. Chapter 76 - The Things We Do For Love

**Chapter 76 – The Things We Do For Love**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **TechCom Central Plaza…**

The pain where Derek's left leg used to attach to his hip kept the scene from being surreal. Hailey and Ruth were busy with their map and stone markers on a large picnic table. Most of the central area was lighted with a soft yellow light reminiscent of sunlight. Sick looking patches of sod hung to life. Two boys kicked a small, worn ball back and forth, occasionally casting a glance at the girls to see if they were watching. Workers and soldiers walked quickly through what would be TechCom's underground version of Central Park.

Sarah stopped the wheelchair next to a bench and sat down. Derek cast a glance at his wife. Sarah had lost weight, making her look gaunt. Her raven hair has flecks of grey and her eyes seemed lost somewhere far away. The sound of Hailey and Ruth squabbling caught his attention as the two youngest members of the Connor/Reese clan started pushing their stone markers at each other in disagreement. Seemingly from nowhere the Old Man appeared to chastise the two girls who promptly folded their arms across their chests and turned around to pout. The T-600 gathered the pieces and placed them in the center of the girl's homemade imaginary map of the post-Judgment Day world and vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

Little Al, the girls Italian Greyhound ran from one girl to the other, jumping up to be petted, frustrated at the lack of attention he received. Discouraged by the pouting girls inattention, he gave up and trotted over to sit in front of Derek. When Derek did not pay attention to him, Little Al stood on his hind legs and walked in a circle around the wheelchair, one of his best tricks. Finally, he simply gave up and jumped on the bench and curled up next to Sarah to take a nap.

A month ago, Derek would have been lying on the ground with Sarah, talking with her about whatever struck their fancy. He might have gone and kicked the ball with the two boys or played a few minutes with the girls, teaching them some tactics to use in their homemade strategy game.

But that was a month ago. Now Derek simply wanted to be alone in his room. Alone with his bitterness and anger. He'd suffered enough. Lost enough to the machines and now he was half a man. The only answer to his problem was to become the thing he hated and had spent his adult life fighting. He would have to become part machine.

Sarah stirred from the far away place her mind had visited. Without a word she moved behind Derek's wheelchair and pushed him over to the girls table. As Sarah pushed the wheelchair past the table she told the girls to meet her for dinner in the Cafeteria and reminded the Old Man to make sure Little Al was fed as well.

As the married couple moved through a rough-hewn corridor and entered a freshly finished one, the smell of freshly painted concrete was everywhere. Soft but bright light illuminated the corridor. The couple passed soldiers and workers and did not speak or acknowledge them in passing. Turning at one intersection after another, Derek no longer recognized where Sarah was taking him. The tunnels had new finished concrete interiors and everywhere lightly wounded soldiers or Terminators were busy applying coats of paint.

One last turn and Derek realized where Sarah had taken him.

"Take me back to the hospital," Derek said with firmness.

"No. You belong at home. With me. With your family."

"Sarah, this is not what I want."

"It's what I want. I'm being selfish Derek. This is what your wife and daughter want."

Sarah opened the door and rolled Derek through the entrance. Their quarters had been freshly painted and enlarged. A wood screen had been built with a curtain for a door to create Ruth a room of her own. The bunker now had enough space for the central room to act as a work area or living room. The side of the bunker where the master bed had been now had its own wooden screen with a curtain.

"John Henry had our bunker enlarged for us and the screens built in. Until living quarters become the priority, this is our home. We have as much if not more privacy than the other married couples in TechCom."

"Sarah, I don't want to be here."

"Derek, I'm sorry I slapped you. It wasn't right and I have no excuse. But you are still the man I married. Your family still needs you. All of your family."

"Take me back to the hospital."

"No. You'll only be going for checkups and physical therapy."

"Sarah, this is not right," Derek raged.

"No, it's not. But you are going to sleep in the same bed as your wife under the same roof as your daughter. You can be bitter and hate yourself here just as well as anywhere else."

Derek worked the joystick to turn the electric wheelchair to face the door.

"The battery is disconnected and I have the wires," Sarah told him firmly, holding the cord up for Derek to see.

Before Derek could object, Sarah rolled him into their new sleeping quarters. Stopping the chair next to their bed, Sarah lifted Derek out of the chair and stumbled to the bed. Carefully balancing herself in her weakened state, Sarah lowered her husband onto their bed.

Her husband glared at her with a look Cameron would have been proud of. "Save it for someone else," Sarah replied. "You're not Tin Miss."

Carefully Sarah pulled the blankets over her husband and kissed him on the forehead. Standing she turned to go, stopping at the curtain to look at Derek.

"I'll be back to take you to dinner. I have no duty tonight so I plan to spend it with you." The curtain swung to and fro, making a soft swishing sound. Sarah was gone.

 **TechCom Command…**

"We are going to have to rethink our original plan to attack the Skynet Central Command stronghold," John informed the leadership.

"The three stealth HK's have collected a tremendous amount of data in the last week. It would appear our attack on Airbase S-14 has really ratcheted up Skynet's paranoia. Everything from small units to brigade strength strike forces has been spotted marching in the direction of Skynet Central Command. It's almost if Skynet is circling the wagons."

"Changes have to be made in our communication structure," Cameron monotoned. "Each ground commander must have the ability to direct air strikes. Our pilots must be more responsive in providing ground support. Now that we have the ability we must maximize it."

"The ground transport captured was a godsend," Doctor Johnson chimed in. "So was the air evacuation of the wounded. Our losses would have been vastly worse. I know we only have sixteen fully functional HKs and one that will fly but needs work. Since it has to be overhauled, I want to see it converted to an air medical aircraft. I would also like multiple Humvees dedicated for medical purposes."

"Catherine," John sighed, "anything you'd like to add?"

"If we are not going to be launching any major campaigns, I want as many personnel as can be spared sent out on scavenging missions. John Henry's engineers keep delivering more lists of materials they want and need. Our IT people have given up sending me updated lists. We desperately need supplies of Coltan steel to produce new components. The stockpile of food captured was a godsend. Only one hydroponic farm is close to having its first complete crop in. We've grown by nearly two thousand refugees since relocating. Father Hidalgo tells me there have been seventy-eight weddings. Doctor Johnson tells me to expect 40% of those unions to be able to produce healthy, viable offspring. If it exists, we need it."

"Wilhelm?"

"The new airborne needs more training and I agree about improved communications. I would like to see two more HKs dedicated for our uses. Every pilot we train must be duel airborne operations and ground to air ready."

"Ellison?"

"John, theft has become a problem. To be expected when our population reaches the size it has. I need another twenty officers to train. Better locks on our supply areas would eliminate a lot of it. To be honest John, it's hard to expect Tunnel Rats who aren't convinced they'll eat tomorrow to not try to hoard food."

"Anything else?"

"The School, John. I know you need me to handle security and police matters for now, but we've got to get the school started. We've got children who need basic education and we've got to train so many of our people. If we don't keep the skills we have now and find a way to obtain the skills we need, it could be decades before we could regain the knowledge and skills."

"Well, that's enough for today. We're going to take tomorrow off. I want a list of priorities from each department head. Include everything. Space, material needs, personnel, everything. We'll have to work through this and prioritize. The war hasn't stopped people. Don't forget that."

 **Reese Family Residence…**

"Momma? Are you home?"

Ruth shut the door behind her and carried the map and sack of painted stones the girls used in their war game into her new room. Reaching under her bed, she pulled out a box similar to Cameron's. Ruth opened it and took out her few treasures. Placing the map at the bottom first, Ruth returned her few treasures and added the sack of small stones. She returned the box to its hiding place and unlaced her worn boots and set them next to her curtained entrance.

"Ruth?"

Startled by the voice, Ruth immediately adjusted her auditory sensors.

"Ruth, is that you?"

"Daddy!"

Barreling through the bunker, Ruth came to a skidding halt at the edge of her parents bed, the curtain that served as the door stuck to the bobby pin holding her hair in place. Ruth made a face and pulled the curtain free and ran to the end of the bed to crawl up next to her father on his uninjured side.

"I am so glad you are home, Daddy!"

Ruth crossed her legs and in the typical fashion of a young girl began to update her father on all the gossip and little girl things father's had no real interest in.

Finally, Ruth ran out of steam and sat and looked at Derek with sad, knowing eyes.

"Are you just here to visit?"

"Your mother wants me to stay, but I can't."

Ruth lay down next to her father, placing her head on his right shoulder and with a melancholy voice asked, "Is it because you were wounded?"

"Ruth, I don't think you can understand."

"I understand. You think you have no purpose unless you are a fit soldier, able to lead your troops in battle."

"Ruth, it's not that simple," Derek protested.

"Yes it is! But you hate me! You hate Cameron! You hate the Old Man and Captain Wilhelm! All you have to do is let Miss Savannah install a new arm and leg! But you hate us so much you are afraid you'd be like us!"

Ruth stood and walked down the length of the mattress and jumped off the end. Before Derek could stop his daughter, she was gone. The door to the bunker opened and then slammed.

 **Connor Family Bunker…**

John entered the bunker and shut the door quietly in order to not wake Hailey. He stood for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim light from a nightlight in the far corner of the bunker. Purple. Some things never changed with Cameron and Hailey was no better. John Henry had let slip some scavengers had brought in gallons of purple paint before John could order him to hide the paint and leave it off the master inventory. Now his home was painted in shades of purple.

Wrinkling his nose at the new paint smell, John sat down on the battered couch Cameron had managed to acquire and pulled his boots off. He sat them at the end of the couch and stuffed his dirty socks in them. The cold stone floor felt good on his bare feet as he walked back to the door to hang up his jacket. Peeling off his shirt and balling it up, he aimed a long range shot at the box for dirty clothes and tossed it in the box. Raising his arms in a mock victory celebration, John peeked through the curtain to his daughter's new little room.

Hailey and Ruth were curled up together which had been the case lately. The sound of Little Al's little tail pounding on the mattress drew John's attention to the loyal little dog. Pulling the curtain back, John tiptoed over to his own new semi-private room and slipped into bed next to his wife.

Cameron did not say a word but moved to snuggle her husband as the two wiggled to get in the positions they slept in together.

"Ruth's sleeping over again."

"Derek upset her. John, I am worried. I do not know what to do. It is affecting Sarah, Ruth and Hailey. I can see the effect on you. The Leadership needs Derek's input. Everything is at a critical stage."

"I know. I don't know what to do either," John whispered to his wife.

"Hold me, John. I am feeling anxiety."

Cameron rolled on to her left side so John could spoon with her and drape his right arm around her waist. She intertwined the fingers of her right hand with his. The two wiggled closer and became comfortable.

"John, how could Derek not want this?"

"Cameron, I'm not following," a puzzled John answered.

"Not Sexbot. This. Being close with Sarah. They sleep like this too."

"Please tell me you and mom don't talk about our respective sexlives!"

"John, I would never do that. First, Sarah is more horrified than you about that topic and I am not giving Derek the perverse satisfaction he would derive from such a conversation."

"Then how do you know what they do?"

"The walls might be concrete, but they aren't thick enough."

"Okay, that's just wrong Cameron. No listening in to Mom and Derek."

"I do not any more. It was just the first several nights until I had time to write a subroutine to adjust my auditory sensors during rest periods."

John and Cameron lay together in silence. As tired as John was from the long exhausting days since the battle of Airbase S-14, the strawberry smell of Cameron's hair was having an effect on him.

"This is nice, but a visit from my beautiful Sexbot would be nice too," John whispered into Cameron's ear before gently biting it.

"The Sexbot is too upset about her family. Can the General understand how she feels tonight?"

Like every frustrated husband in the history of mankind who tried to understand their wife, John didn't say a word. He simply removed his right hand from Cameron's and patted her on the hip. Fatigue overcame his amorous desires and in minutes he was asleep.

 **TechCom Infiltrator/Scavenger Headquarters…**

Derek rolled his wheelchair through the entrance to the large unfinished space newly allocated as the headquarters for Sarah's Infiltrators who worked closely with the scavengers. With the pressing need for nearly everything, Sarah was overwhelmed with work and the stress of the problems in her marriage.

Sarah finished giving orders to a group of scavengers and one of her Infiltrators. The group departed, clearly having been assigned for a patrol in the Wastelands. His wife looked directly at Derek and ignored him. She walked over to another group waiting patiently to talk to their leader. An hour passed before Sarah had finished meeting with all the personnel waiting to see her.

"You can't avoid me now."

Sarah picked up a tablet and a clipboard and began going through checklists, not looking at Derek as she walked past him to the other end of her headquarters space. "What do you want? I'm on duty right now."

Wheeling his chair to face his wife, Derek spoke patiently, "You said you want things to go back the way they were."

Looking up at Derek, Sarah narrowed her eyes. "No, I said I needed my husband. Ruth needed her father. Well, you did a fine job of handling Ruth yesterday. I need some time to calm down before I can talk with you Derek and not make things worse."

"I've changed my mind."

Sarah slowly set the tablet and clipboard down. She walked slowly over to Derek and leaned against a table.

"What are you telling me?"

"I've gone and talked to Doctor Johnson and Savannah. Four days from now I'll look like a monster, but I'll have a new arm and a new leg."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Ruth needs to know I love her more than I hate machines."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up Episode I  
**_

 _ **Cameron's Revenge Episode III**_

 _ **Cameron's Expedition Episode IV**_

 _ **Cameron versus the Queen - Story between Episodes III and IV**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77 –**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **TechCom Medical Center – ICU Recovery…**

Doctor Johnson made more notations on the chart before looking at his watch. It was evident to his nurses and orderlies if he didn't take time off soon, he would collapse from exhaustion. If he didn't have a heart attack from stress and overwork first.

He slipped the clipboard into its holder on the wall, dimmed the light and quietly left to visit his next patient. The far corner of the stark white wall shimmered as Ruth resumed her preferred form. Silently she climbed into the bed with her father and lifted the blanket to see if Sarah had told her the truth.

Ruth could not see the surgical attachment points or the initial skin grafts where the synthetic flesh had been grafted to Derek's own. What she did see was a partially recycled T-800 arm and T-888 leg. Only the actual joint parts that had to be attached directly to Derek's bones and connective tissue had been handmade by Savannah and John Henry. Dried blood dotted the Coltan steel in places.

Satisfied Sarah had indeed been truthful, Ruth lowered the blanket and stretched out next to her father. Lying on her back, Ruth stared at the ceiling, finding a single point and fixing her attention on it.

"Well, how do they look?" a voice rasped interrupting Ruth's reverie.

"They look really cool Dad. Your femoral rod has a blade running down the medial surface. You can use it to severe limbs if you wrestle a human opponent to the ground."

Ruth moved close to Derek's ear and whispered, "but you need to be really careful with that when you and Mom play Sexbot."

Derek chuckled causing him to cough and moan. "Don't make me laugh till I feel better."

"Promise you'll remember about …"

"I'll keep that in mind Ruth." Derek's foggy mind cleared for a moment as the nature of what his daughter had just told him. "Has your mother had your sex talk yet?"

"Dad, I have files. I know what playing Sexbot means. It's not like you and Mom are very quiet about it."

"Okay, just don't bring it up to your mom. She's oddly modest about that."

"I am not stupid Dad."

Another spasm of coughing wracked Derek's chest. His chest rose and fell quickly until he was able to control his breathing.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"You really do not mind that I am a metal?"

"Ruth, I knew your true nature the day I agreed with Sarah to adopt you. From the moment we signed the papers making you our daughter I have never thought of you as anything but my little princess. Well, that's not true entirely. Sometimes you're my little soldier."

Another spasm of coughing threatened Derek. He controlled his breathing and was able to stave off the wracking coughs and the accompanying pain.

"Daddy, I am sorry for the mean things I said. I knew you did not hate me. I was just confused why you did not want to have your arm and leg replaced."

"Ruth, for humans its different. We grow our own body parts. We can't take the risks Terminators can. I know it's not something Terminators willingly subject themselves to, but losing a limb is something that terrifies humans."

Ruth watched as he father drifted off to another place mentally. She wondered what went through a human's mind when they were hurting like her father. Ruth realized her father was suffering in ways she was not mature enough or knowledgeable enough to understand yet.

Derek looked at his little girl with glistening eyes. "Sarah told me you took a .50 caliber round from a sniper. That would have killed a human soldier. That's why we try to provide body armor for as many TechCom human soldiers as we can. If that had been a Terminator killer and hit Cameron in her chest plate, it could have ruptured her power cell. If it has been an acid round, you would have been seriously injured."

Ruth watched her father as he looked at her. For the first time since the battle, Ruth truly saw how damaged her father was. The soldier lying before her was not the tough, battle scarred confident leader she knew as Colonel Derek Reese. She saw a man frightened of his own fear. Frightened that he might not be the man, the soldier, he had been before. It was then Ruth realized what human courage really was.

"Daddy, you are the bravest man I know. As soon as you can walk will you take me to the shooting range?"

 **48 Hours Later – The Reese Family Bunker…**

"That is so cool Uncle Derek," Hailey said. "You can like cut things with your femoral rod."

"Be careful Hailey. Do not run your fingers over the edge of the blade. Miss Savannah will have to dull the edge before the synthetic flesh regenerates over that part of Uncle Derek's leg," Cameron monotone. "Now go play in the corridor. Take the ball I brought home and play a game with Little Al. If you throw it he will go and get it."

"Yeah, but Mom, he makes us chase him to get it back."

"Like I said, go play a game with him. He likes the game and Little Al always has to do what the two of you want. Why not play a game he thinks is fun?"

"Okaaay." Hailey retrieved the ball from Ruth's room. As she and Ruth made their way to the bunker's exit, Little Al leapt into the air and snatched the ball, vanishing through the door in a flash. Following in hot pursuit, the girls shouted "stop thief!"

"That should keep them and the Old Man busy for awhile," Cameron monotoned.

Turning her attention to her favorite nemesis, Cameron examined Derek again, scanning his body. He sat dressed in a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt with the left sleeve removed.

"Do you really have to do that Tin Miss?"

"I am just noting the improvements John Henry and Savannah have made."

"Please, Cameron. Not when I'm awake. I already feel like a freak enough."

"Does it bother you that your endoskeleton is openly displayed?"

"Yes. It freaks me out. I woke myself up three times last night because I moved my arm in my sleep and the metal fingers touched my body."

Cameron watched Derek as he shivered at the thought.

"How has Sarah doing since the operation? I have specifically not asked her but I am growing increasingly worried about her health."

"Last night was the first time we slept together since, you know. She didn't ask me to hold her. I guess I can understand." Derek's face seemed to age in front of Cameron. "The machines came last night and I was afraid to wake her. I didn't know what Sarah would do if I touched her and she saw the arm."

"Give your wife more credit than that, Derek. Sarah has never reacted poorly when confronted with a view of my endoskeleton."

"Cameron, I know you mean well. I know you have a knack for helping Sarah with her dreams without waking her. But I think it is a little different when it's her husband."

"Give Sarah some credit Derek. Sarah loves you, even if she does not always demonstrate it in appropriate ways."

Derek and Cameron lapsed into silence, almost as if they had negotiated one of their ill-fated truces before Judgment Day. Cameron rose to go.

"I will watch the girls so you can rest this afternoon. They can play in the space next to TechCom Command Central. Old Man will make sure they stay out of trouble."

Derek nodded sleepily and smiled appreciatively.

"Cameron, before you go, one question."

"Certainly. What would you like to know?"

"Why does synthetic flesh itch so bad?"

 **Reese Family Bunker Late That Night…**

Sarah stood in the doorway to their bedroom. Derek lay asleep on his side of the bed with a tablet on his chest and an old battered paperback next to him. Ruth had been put to bed already, dressed in her favorite nightshirt. For the first time since leaving for the battle, their daughter's hair was braided in a ponytail. Ruth never morphed her hair into that style and only allowed Derek to braid it before bedtime.

Derek's bandages had been changed as had the clothes he had been wearing.

Pleased her husband was making a small effort to do things for himself, Sarah slipped out of her clothes, leaving only her panties on. Without waking Derek, Sarah first covered him with a sheet and blankets. Carefully getting into bed, Sarah moved as close to her husband as she could before resting her head on his right shoulder. Sarah listened to Derek's breathing and as the time passed her own breathing slowed to match that of her husbands. Knowing the machines would likely come that night, Sarah willfully made a difficult choice.

With her right hand, Sarah reached under the blankets to find the metal fingers of Derek's new left hand. Balling his fingers into a fist, Sarah wrapped her own hand around it and gently squeezed. His breath caught for a moment, causing Sarah to hold her own breath. Derek's breathing returned to a regular gentle rhythm and Sarah was soon asleep, her own breathing matching that of her husband.

 **TechCom Cafeteria…**

"I really shouldn't be discussing this with you Cameron."

"Savannah, I am family and the one most able to understand what Derek is experiencing."

Savannah frowned. "I'm still learning all this medical ethics stuff and it's so confusing because Terminators are not nearly as fussy as human patients about certain things."

"Please, I just want to know how Derek is progressing."

"First, he complains constantly about the itching."

"Regeneration itches. You should adjust his subroutines to allow him to reduce the sensation."

"Cameron, you do know Derek is not my only patient? I have three T-888s and a T-800 having to go through total body regeneration."

"Finish your report of how Derek is progressing and I will leave you to your lunch."

"John Henry did an amazing job of determining the correct gear ratios and other changes. Derek's new limbs will never be able to generate more power or velocity than his natural limbs. Essentially, that means he will never be able to damage his natural skeletal structure due to increased stress from his new limbs."

"How is he healing?"

"Doctor Johnson is amazed at how well the artificial joints are working. Derek should be able to walk without crutches in a few days for limited periods of time. He has nearly sixty percent range of motion with his arm and he's stopped crushing things. By another week he should have all of his fine motor control back in his hand. So I would have to say physically Derek's making excellent progress."

"What about mental recovery?"

"Hard to say. Sometimes he's excited when he can do something new. Other times Derek is very quiet and just repeats the task assigned in silence. This is hard for a human whose life has been dedicated to fighting machines. He's got a CPU in his arm that's hardwired into his central nervous system. For the rest of his life Derek will have to change his power source once a year. It would be odd if it didn't freak him out some."

Cameron considered what Savannah shared with her.

"Is there anything I can do to make things better for Derek or Sarah?"

"I can't think of anything in particular. But you need to be available to them, if for no other reason than to just be there."

 **Reese Family Bunker…**

Cameron entered with out knocking and walked past a wet haired Derek sitting on the couch. She sat down the stack of files on the table and turned to look at John's uncle.

"Paperwork. It will give you something to do. Your junior officers have done as much as can be expected. These files require your attention."

Derek nodded in silence as he wiped water off his lower leg.

"Cameron, do I have to worry about this stuff rusting until my skin grows over it?"

"No."

"Okay. Thanks. I just don't know who to ask."

"Does your skin still itch?"

"Yes! How do you stand it?"

"Simple. Call up your HUD."

"I don't have one."

"Yes you do. They simply did not tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your left eye is new as well."

Cameron waited patiently while Derek poked himself in the left eye and poked around his eye socket.

"You aren't messin' with me are you?"

"No. I am quite serious. Now call up your HUD. It will appear as if it is right in front of your left eye. Concentrate and picture it."

Giving Cameron a look intended to let her know he was convinced she was playing a trick on him, Derek closed his left eye and squinted. When a simple HUD came up in his left eye, he started in surprise.

"Crap! You weren't kiddin'"

"Now, go through your files until…"

Three minutes later, Derek sighed in relief.

"That's all I had to do?"

"Yes, but you must not alter your settings like that too often. You have to understand, by eliminating the ability to feel the sensation of itching, you have turned off your ability to sense other physical stimuli, making you vulnerable in many ways."

"It's tiring to do that too," Derek remarked. "Takes too much concentration."

"You must master it Derek. It will get better. When I upload new software it can be, disconcerting for a period of time till I am able to integrate everything and master all of the functionality."

Derek's face darkened as Cameron described how she experienced changes in her settings. Noticing the change and feeling slight irritation with herself for not filtering her comments until a later time, Cameron moved to sit next to Derek. She reached across her lap with her left hand, taking his exposed steel hand in her own.

Cameron squeezed his left hand with hers.

"It's not the same, but it's how I feel. Even without my skin completely regenerated, I have some sensation due to the sensors in my hand. I am not ashamed of how I experience sensation and neither should you Derek."

"Look, It's…"

"No. Listen. It bothers me at times to have my endoskeleton exposed but not because of how I appear. Well, usually. So long as there are not big chested blonde bitch whores sniffing around John."

Derek chuckled at Cameron's apparent joke.

"I am not joking. I still have Riley issues."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Cameron held up her left hand and rotated it, flexing and extending her fingers. "I touch my John with this hand. I crave being able to sense everything I can when I am able to come into physical contact with my John. I never tire of it."

Taking Derek's metal hand in hers again, Cameron placed her right hand on top. "Never be ashamed Derek. Very soon you will be able to touch Sarah and feel everything you used to. You will be back on a fitness regimen soon, one that I will enjoy watching as you suffer to return to your previous level of fitness."

"Cameron, I really appreciate this, I do…"

"Derek, enough. You are different now. But do not ever think you are less. You will never be the same man. Not because you have new limbs that are metal and you have computer-enhanced control over parts of your body, but because you suffered a great loss. You will be better in the end for what you have gone through."

"That all sounds great, but it's a bunch of psychobabble Tin Miss."

"No, I believe it to be true."

"Why?"

"Because I tried to kill my John when I went bad. My emotion simulator was no longer controllable. You do recall I ran away from home?**"

"Yeah, I do recall that."

"If that had never happened, I would be nothing more than my John's protector. That is why I believe you will be different, but more than you were before."

** - to understand what Cameron is referring to, you'll have to read my other TSCC story _**Cameron Grows Up.**_

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

In the 18 months since the Battle of Airbase S-14, Cameron had carefully recorded and filed data and video of the many changes in her family's life. Derek had fully recovered from his injuries and for the most part was himself. Sarah had gradually regained the weight she had lost and as Derek had improved, Sarah's mood had lightened as well.

Hailey had grown in leaps and bounds to enter the awkward stage and Ruth had under gone two growth treatments, leaving her slightly taller than her cousin for the first time. A set of twins had grown taller as well, a change that had not gone unnoticed by the two young girls.

John's face had healed, leaving an ugly scar. Cameron found it oddly attractive and often traced it with her fingers when seducing John. The changes in John's demeanor concerned her. Evidence of the Future John she had long hoped to save John from becoming had begun to appear. Spending more time alone, John sometimes failed to come home to the family's living quarters, preferring to work in TechCom's new headquarters.

The ugliest fights of their entire marriage had resulted from John's withdrawal from his family. Riley had been a threat Cameron ultimately had been able to deal with. John's latest behavior threatened their relationship in ways even Sarah could not explain to her.

Wilhelm had lost the war to retain his independence. An ecstatic Catherine proudly wore the engagement ring Cameron had found for Wilhelm to give her. Theirs would be the first Terminator to Terminator wedding performed in the TechCom community.

Catherine had paid a price in winning her prize. Wilhelm had made it clear there were to be unsupervised nights, or days, with "the boys" and male behavior would not only be engaged in but celebrated. She was to remain silent during these times. Complaints to other spouses, girlfriends or Wilhelm's friends themselves would not be tolerated and Catherine would find herself sleeping on the couch until Wilhelm decided otherwise.

Cameron and Sarah had convinced her to surrender on this point. Most of the "boys nights out" involved playing cards with the family friends, often preceded by a large meal cooked by Cameron. The improved ventilation system solved the issue of the cigar smoke and the close presence of Cameron and Sarah at these events allowed Catherine to relax enough to start to enjoy the time spent with the women who made up TechCom's female leadership.

"How much trouble can they get into," Sarah had harshly asked Catherine. "I'm tired of you constantly whining about this. They need to blow off a little steam and have fun. It's not like they are out roaming the streets of L.A. before Judgment Day."

"Sarah is correct Catherine. There are no strip clubs for them to visit with filthy big chested blondes taking their clothes off. They just want to play cards and tell inappropriate jokes to each other and smoke their cigars they think we do not know about."

Catherine watched the interactions between Sarah and Derek and when they weren't at odds with each other, John and Cameron. In the end Catherine realized the positive aspects of a relationship far outweighed her desire to control her Wilhelm.

John Henry's engineers had worked miracles during the 18 months, completing the entire medical complex that included an underground railway of sorts to the newly completed HK hangars two kilometers away, allowing for rapid transit of wounded troops medevac'd by the new airborne medical HK.

The first crops from TechCom's underground hydroponic farms included vegetables and citrus fruit, welcome additions to the diet of the human population. To the dismay of the TechCom's yongsters, school had started officially. Students of school age now spent six hours a day catching up on the education they had joyfully missed since Judgment Day.

 **The Connor Family Bunker…**

The instant John shut the door behind him he regretted his decision to leave the Command bunker. Cameron sat motionless on the couch in the living room.

"We are going to talk John."

"I'm tired. I need rest."

"I am sure you do. I need my husband back."

"Give it a rest, Cameron. You're irritating me."

"What is wrong John? You have not treated me like this since the Riley episode. I do not like this one bit. I know there is no blonde bitch whore involved this time. Why are you pushing me away?"

"Who said I was pushing you away?"

"I say you are and my opinion is the one that matters," Cameron snapped back.

"Well, I'm not talking about it now."

"Fine, Future John."

John flinched like Cameron had struck him. There it was. Out in the open between them. Cameron wished she could take the words back.

"Is that what you think?"

"I do not know what to think. You are distant like Future John. You spend less time with your family and friends. You are isolating yourself more and more and there is no need. The last infiltration attack was over a year ago and we stopped it at the perimeter."

"You think I'm acting like Future John?"

John watched his wife do something he had only seen her do once before. Cameron wilted in front of his eyes. Tears poured down her cheeks as she slumped on the couch. The glitch, which had not surfaced in over six months, returned with a vengeance as Cameron clinched and opened her fist rapidly.

"You have not touched the Sexbot in over a month and she has been more than willing. She has tried to initiate intimacy with the General only to be ignored."

"I've been tired."

"It was never a problem in the past. What is wrong John? I am still attractive. My social skills are still improving. Despite my need to be in your presence to protect you and interact with you, I have disciplined myself to give you emotional and physical space each day. Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to us?"

"Because it will hurt too much to lose you."

"Lose me? I will never leave you."

"Yeah. Derek promised that to mom. You keep coming back with huge holes in you and missing body parts. Wilhelm's no better. Even the Assassin is slowing down from damage. We don't dare risk sending the Old Man out in the Wastelands."

"I do not understand John. Please, do not push me away. You are burdened by something. Share it with me. I am your wife. Let me help you."

"That's just it Cameron. Nobody can help me."

"John, what is wrong? Just tell me so I can at least understand. I need to know I will have my John back!"

The cruelty of the situation broke John's will to resist his distraught wife. Sitting down, he put his arm around Cameron and pulled her to him. As she leaned into John, she sobbed uncontrollably, seeking the long denied comfort of physical closeness to her husband.

John leaned back on the couch and cradled Cameron, letting her emotion simulator expel the pent up backlog of unreleased data and emotions. Time passed and Cameron finally sat up, brushing her hair from her face.

"I can't hurt like that again," John told Cameron.

He looked at his wife. "We have to finish this war. I have tried and tried to think of a way to not have to attack. The longer we wait, the stronger Skynet will become. By withdrawing to the stronghold south of L.A, Skynet stopped taking losses. We've become stronger but so has Skynet. The war of attrition was put on pause and it's helped us, but it has to have helped Skynet as well."

Luxuriating in the physical contact her John had denied her in the past months, Cameron remained silent. There were many ways to listen to her John she had learned. His holding her told Cameron he longed for closeness with his wife almost as much as she did with him.

"A final culminating battle. Winner-take-all. That's what it will come down to. A fight to the finish."

"We will prevail John. You are the General. It is your destiny to defeat Skynet."

"No fate but what we make, Cameron. Skynet could prevail. TechCom could prevail. It's a crapshoot. The more our scouts bring in reports, the more I realize this will be another Verdun or Dien Bien Phu. The slaughter will be unimaginable for both sides."

Cameron sat quietly. John needed to share and she needed to be the one he shared with.

"I would rather spend my time building our city. Instead I just see the destruction of everything we've built. Even worse, I'll be responsible for sending my family to their deaths."

"You do not know that John," Cameron gently chided her husband.

"No? Derek almost died. He's had a hard time adjusting. Mom almost had a mental breakdown. If Derek or Ruth were killed in combat, it would be the same thing as putting a gun to mom's head and pulling the trigger. Wilhelm came back with injuries. If he was killed, Catherine would lose her grip on reality and an insane T-1000 running around uncontrolled is not something I want to experience."

"John, you cannot know what will happen."

"No? You wrote the software that predicts our casualties based on the data entered. The battle, no matter what strategy, tactics or plan I devise, always ends the same win or lose. There won't be enough of us left to celebrate our victory."

John ran his fingers through Cameron's hair. She felt the wetness of teardrops falling on her head.

"I cannot lose you."

"John, we will find away. Just let me help you. Do not lose me now by pushing me away. Let me be close John."

Tearfully, John embraced Cameron.

"I'm so tired. All my life, Skynet has loomed over everything. So much death. Destruction. Loss. And now it falls on me to send more people to their deaths. Our people. I just want to rest. To be a nobody."

Cameron sat up and took her John by the hand.

"Come with me. We will lie down together. You need to sleep and I need you to hold me close."

Cameron led her husband to their room. John sat on the edge of the bed and to his surprise Cameron kneeled to remove his boots and socks. She rubbed his tired feet and massaged John's calves. Climbing on the bed, Cameron pulled John's shirt off from behind him. With her powerful fingers Cameron rubbed his aching shoulders before reaching around his chest to hug John, her soft hair brushing against his cheek.

John stood up and turned to face his wife. Cameron lifted her arms over her head, allowing him to slip her shirt off. He felt her firm grasp on his belt buckle and his pants fell to the floor. Before John could reach for Cameron she slipped off her own boots and socks and uncharacteristically tossed them in the corner. Her pants and bra followed, leaving the married couple in only their underpants.

Cameron spoke softly, "I want my John to hold me. Not the General."

John lay down on their bed and pulled the blankets up to his chest. Cameron snuggled close to John, pressing her warm bare skin against him.

"No Sexbot?"

"I thought you were tired," Cameron teased.

"I was just making sure," John replied.

"No Sexbot. Just your wife. Would that be enough?"

John looked into the big brown eyes of his wife and fell in love with her all over again.

"Always."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"Mom! Dad! Can I spend the night with Ruth?"

Cameron jerked her head up in frustration. She shook the hair from in front of her eyes and paused for the millisecond it took to stop the irritation from registering in her response. Selecting her monotone, Cameron responded.

"Yes. Make sure you complete your homework done and let Grandma or Derek check it. And there is to be no staying out late. You and Ruth are to stay away from the twins."

"Mom!"

"You would not want an accident to happen to them would you? Ruth?"

"Okay, Aunt Cameron. I will make sure Hailey behaves."

Cameron placed her hand over John's mouth to keep him silent. The sound of the girls gathering Hailey's possessions for the night faded as they left, the last sound to be heard was the soft scratching of their little dog's nails as he followed them into the corridor.

"Twins? Boys?"

"Yes, you have been rather absent in more ways than one, John."

Taking John's hand, Cameron placed it back on her bare bottom and resumed kissing her husband as she lowered her chest back on his. Cameron made a quick note to talk to John and Derek about the issue of the twin boys. John remembered he had the use of his other hand and distracted Cameron. The problem of the twins and the girls was quickly filed away.

 **The Corridor…**

Ruth and Hailey giggled all the way to the Reese family bunker.

"Like they're fooling anyone," Hailey giggled.

"Cameron's monotone was normal," Ruth responded in between giggles.

"Yeah. The Sexbot's monotone."

The girls entered Ruth's bunker and tossed their backpacks in the corner and made it all of three steps before stopping.

The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Mom? Dad? Hailey's spending the night. Can we go to the Cafeteria and get something for her to eat and do our homework?"

"What?" Derek mumbled just loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Can we go…"

"Yes!" Sarah said emphatically. "Go. Be back in two hours. Take Little Al and the Old Man and NO twins!"

The girls grinned in the knowledge the twins were likely to be in the cafeteria. The schoolbooks were quickly retrieved and the girls left quickly.

Sarah tightened her grip on the handful of Derek's hair and pulled her husband's face close to hers. Kissing him, she paused to whisper, "do whatever you want to me."

 **The Connor Family Bunker…**

"John?"

"Round three? Did I mention I was tired?"

"No, not that. You need to be aware there are twin boys the girls have shown interest in. Their interest has been reciprocated."

John sat bolt upright in bed.

"What? Boys? Twins? The girls? Not happening. Too young. Not happening at any age."

Cameron pulled John back down and snuggled close again, placing her head on John's shoulder.

"Have you had the sex talk with Hailey?"

"Yes."

"Great," John replied in disgust.

"The Old Man has been briefed on the need to act on your behalf if necessary as well as on behalf of Derek."

John eyed Cameron warily.

"Do Sarah and Derek know about these twins?"

"Sarah does."

"Ellison will do a full background check tomorrow."

"John, do not overreact."

"Overreact. They're boys. I know what they want."

Cameron smiled as she sat up, letting the blanket fall from her bare chest. "What do they want?"

"Stop it," John protested in vain, "you know exactly what they want."

Cameron giggled as John found her ticklish spot.

 **The Cafeteria…**

Hailey and Ruth strolled casually by the twins. Empty plates indicated the brothers had finished eating sometime earlier. Wadded up pieces of paper and school books indicated the pair had been working on schoolwork. Their impish glances in the direction of the girls further indicated they had finished and were expecting an arrival.

Sitting on opposite sides of a table fifteen feet away from the twins, Ruth and Hailey whispered to each other and then cast shy glances at the boys.

"I don't think they will come talk to us," Ruth whispered.

"Of course they will. They've been waiting for us to get here," Hailey insisted.

Another quick glance indicated the boys had noticed their arrival and were discussing their strategy to approach the two cousins.

Their discussion came to a halt as a shadow fell across their table. Looking up, the twin's eyes grew large and the brothers both gulped in unison. Looking down at them was the Old Man. His silent presence spoke volumes.

Little Al jumped up on the table and walked over to the twin's dinner trays and sniffed the few bits of food that remained. Lifting his snout, he barred his teeth and growled his most menacing growl, a surprisingly menacing growl at that given his small size.

"Why are you still here?" the Old Man asked, selecting his creepiest voice from a wide selection Savannah had made available to the T-600. "You should be home. I am certain your parents are expecting you."

"Uh, we were just leaving."

"Yeah, what he said."

Within seconds the pair had cleaned their area, grabbed their trays and books and hurried to depart.

The Old Man scratched Little Al between his ears. Using his normal voice told the little dog, "Good boy. Good boy."

Hailey and Ruth looked at each other in disgust.

"Our mom's know," Ruth said.

"How do you know it's not just the Old Man doing what he does best. Stopping us from having fun," Hailey complained.

"He would have terminated them if our father's knew. Our mom's expect grandchildren."

 **0700 Connor Family Bunker…**

"John?"

"Eemmphh."

"John?"

"Lemme sleep."

"John Connor I am pregnant."

The speed with which John sat up wide awake amazed Cameron.

"I did not think the ploy would work that well."

"Tell me you are not pregnant?"

"I am not pregnant, but you would not wake up. The ruse was necessary."

Peeved, John rolled over and pulled the blankets back over him.

"What was so important you had to give me a heart attack?"

"I have an idea how to defeat Skynet without the battle you so fear."

John rolled over and surprised Cameron by kissing her.

"Well?"

"Well, what John?"

"Are you going to tell me this idea or not?"

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	80. Chapter 80 - Once More Into the Brink

**Chapter 80 – Once More Into the Brink**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"Wake up Sarah."

"No. You got all you're going to get tonight Derek. Now let me sleep."

Derek shook Sarah again.

"Derek Reese, you've had your way with me all you're going to," Sarah threatened. "Now let me sleep. This is the first night in awhile with no nightmares."

"What's this about twins?"

"Oh, that? You woke me up for that? The Old Man has been given instructions on what to do," Sarah said firmly as she snuggled closer to Derek. "You may hold me now and be quiet so I can sleep."

"Sarah, the girls are too young for boys and I want to have a talk with Ruth. Now what do you know about these twins?"

Sarah squinted at the digital alarm clock on their makeshift nightstand. "I have two hours before I have to get up. If you can't shut up, you can sleep on the couch."

"Me? You're the one who blurts out twins are after our daughter and granddaughter and then won't give me the details."

Sara lifted her head and glared at Derek. "Last warning. You can wait two hours before you decide to commit murder or not. As for you being the one to sleep on the couch? It's colder in our living room. Now, make a decision Derek Reese. Keep pestering me and get booted to the cold couch or be quiet and hold your sexy, warm, sleepy wife."

 **The Connor Family Bunker…**

John stared at the ceiling. Cameron nestled comfortably at his side. John knew Cameron was wide-awake despite her closed eyelids. She had told him her idea and then pressed herself against him in silence. John knew when his wife behaved in this manner she was being selfish. Cameron wanted and needed the comfort and security of having as full a tactile sensation of touching her husband as possible.

Feeling a bit guilty about his ignoring Cameron the past months, deliberately no less, he let her soak up every bit of data her sensors could absorb as she snuggled close. It was strange how the two species differed in so many ways but in the end were so similar. Humans needed the comfort of touch just as much but in a different manner. Just as John never tired of the smell of Cameron's hair and the smooth feel of her porcelain skin, Cameron sought out opportunities to touch John. She reveled in the act at times. Holding his hand often provided Cameron with a simple thrill such as a child would enjoy.

Her idea was risky to the extreme. John was not certain it would work. But it had two major advantages. There would be almost no risk of significant loss of life to TechCom personnel. More important, Skynet would never expect it.

 **Family Breakfast in the Cafeteria…**

A sleepy Hailey quietly ate her oatmeal while Ruth finished off half of a protein bar and a glass of water. Sarah ate pancakes with Derek and to John's surprise looked quite rested. Derek on the other hand looked like he hadn't slept in the past 48 hours and had not touched his razor that morning.

Cameron sat quietly with Mary and Grace, as usual listening intently and not commenting while her two chatterbox friends complained the performance hall was not finished, no suitable hardwoods had been found for the dance classroom's floor and the general lack of suitable, handsome, educated, single males their age.

"I mean Cam, c'mon. You SLEEP with the General. Can't you get John to make John Henry move this stuff up the priority list? It's not like everyone doesn't have shelter. The hospital's finished. I could go on and on. I mean, really. John Henry is supposed to be cultured isn't he? Catherine goes on and on at school about how she invested in his education. You'd think John Henry would see the need to at least finish the ballet room," Grace whined.

"Yeah, Cam. Please," Mary begged, picking up the rapid-fire staccato train of thought while Grace paused to rest. "And could you please let us have access to the records so we can find some decent guys. Then have Weaver transfer them to work near the school? Everyone is on duty shifts and has such long days there's no chance for us to cull a couple from the herd. Even Weaver's got a ring and a date set. Cam, you'll never be a godmother at the rate Grace and I are going. The old clock is ticking you know. Please Cam! You have a husband and a daughter. Can't you please help your two old dance friends out?"

Little Al jumped on the table and all conversations stopped as did any unbroken train of thought. Before anyone could chastise the four-legged family member, the Old Man played his recording of a throat clearing and stood to address John and Derek.

"Please excuse Little Al. He feels as anxious as I do at the moment," the old T-600 monotoned while gently scratching his furry friend between the ears before continuing. "General Connor. Colonel Reese, if I did not address this matter with you, I would be remiss in my duties."

"It's about those twins, isn't it," Derek asked.

"Yes, Colonel. Despite specific instructions not to interact with the young men outside of school, and despite my best efforts, the girls have managed to arrange to be in the vicinity of the boys after school hours on multiple occasions."

Cameron immediately shot a Terminator Death Glare at Hailey, knowing full well Hailey was the one behind the efforts to meet the boys. Sarah gave Ruth her best _you'll pay for this later_ look before returning her attention to the Old Man.

"I have always dealt with the matter discreetly, and I believe, appropriately considering the girls station in TechCom society."

"You scared the crap out of the twins." John said simply.

"I can be intimidating if I do say so, General. My concern is the twins are either being encouraged by the girls to continue to attempt these clandestine meetings, or even worse, the pair may be hormonally motivated enough, despite their young age, to risk death or dismemberment. Please know, I would have terminated them both had they touched the girls in any way deemed inappropriate."

Sarah spoke up in her blunt manner, "define inappropriate Old Man."

"Why Miss Sarah, any touching of the young ladies by the twins would have been inappropriate. Termination would have been quick and merciful, but still required."

"Good to know," Derek said, relief evident in his voice.

"Good to know?" Sarah snapped. "I wonder what the boys parents would have to say about that!"

"Sarah. Nobody touches my daughter until he's put a ring on her finger. And don't you dare say a word to me about hypocrisy. You were all in favor of Cameron's rules regarding premarital relations if I recall."

"Same goes here Old Man. You were correct to bring this to Derek and my attention. We'll both address this with the girls and the boys."

"John, termination is a bit extreme. Even I think that," Cameron chided her husband.

"Old Man, change your protocol to simply frightening the boys should any touching take place and then reporting the incident to us immediately," Cameron ordered.

The T-600 clearly felt trapped by Cameron's order. John and Derek were clearly in favor of termination. Sarah and Cameron had other punishments for the male miscreants in mind. Smart and capable of independent thought on a level far beyond most T-600s, the Old Man recognized the conflict for what it was.

Deciding the only way to escape hopelessly conflicting orders from the four adult humans he respected and had dedicated as his purpose the commitment of protecting their children, the Old Man decided to distract his masters by introducing additional evidence.

Hopefully it would be enough to convince the two mothers termination was the safer and wiser protocol.

"I have two additional statements to make. Then I will take my leave to allow those with wiser processing capability than I to determine the appropriate protocol.

First, Little Al does not like the twins. He has warned them repeatedly by showing his teeth and growling, yet his warnings go unheeded. As a fellow predator, I find this to be an indicator of disregard of appropriate warnings. Just as my repeated warnings have gone unheeded, so has Little Al's"

Sarah nearly choked she was trying so hard not to laugh. Her years of dealing with Cameron and the knowledge the Old Man, as a Terminator, was incapable of viewing his responsibilities as the girl's protector as anything other than a matter of utmost seriousness. Thus, the Old Man's view that the disregarded warnings of a fellow predator, even those of a small Italian Greyhound, was a certain sign of potential danger to the girls.

"Second," the Old Man continued, "I took the liberty of examining the twin's disciplinary records at school."

"What did you find," Derek demanded.

"Referrals for disrespectful conduct, multiple tardies, additional referrals for violating school policies and a one day suspension for entering the young ladies restroom. In addition, I checked their academic progress and found it to be less than satisfactory. Clearly, these boys are unsuitable for the girls."

"You sound worse than Weaver," Sarah exclaimed. "Have we gone back in time to England during the Victorian Era?"

Cameron cast a glance at the girls who appeared to be doing everything in their power to vanish. She was certain from the look on Ruth's face that were it not for her loyalty to Hailey the young T-1000 would have morphed into anything to escape the interrogation from Derek that was certain to follow.

John sneaked a glance at his wife and mother. Derek was clearly angry. This was not the most opportune time to settle an important family issue in regards to the girls.

"Old Man, I want to thank you for the seriousness with which you carry out your duties as the girls protector. For now, all joking aside, I think the protocol must remain as it currently is. Simply intervene in a non-violent manner and send the boys on their way."

"Very well, General. Should it be decided the protocol is to be changed to termination, please notify me immediately. Until notified otherwise, I shall continue as I have. Come, Little Al, our duty is done."

Little Al sniffed loudly in disapproval of the failure to change protocol. Additional commentary was made by a quick display of his teeth, followed by jumping off the table, leash held in his mouth for the Old Man to take. The unlikely pair of protectors made their way to an appropriately discreet distance where they resumed watch.

Sensing her husband's mood, Sarah was incredulous. "Derek, surely you aren't serious about what the Old Man suggested?"

"Maybe not termination," Derek responded seriously, "but banishment would set an excellent precedent."

"Derek, you once told me Ruth may want to marry. How is she supposed to find a mate if you never let a boy get within 100 meters of her?" Sarah demanded.

"I'll be happy to pick her husband for her. I'll give John Henry a list of my requirements and I am sure he can write a program that will produce a short list of candidates for me to interview and test."

"You will do no such thing," Sarah announced.

"Mom! Dad! I am right here," an embarrassed Ruth announced. "I should have a say in the matter."

"You will," Derek told her firmly. "You may give John Henry a limited list of desired qualities you would like."

"Dad!"

"Maybe it would be better to discuss this at home, in one of our bunkers instead of the cafeteria," Cameron suggested. "Tomorrow evening I will cook dinner and the Old Man will supervise the girls evening meal and study time. I am confident," Cameron glared at Hailey, "the twins will not make an appearance at that time tomorrow. Will they, Hailey?"

Trying her best to look innocent and failing miserably, Hailey shrugged as if to say she had no idea what her mother was talking about.

Sarah and Derek marched in front of the girls as the two families made their way home. Cameron kept John even with her and lagged behind in an effort to encourage the girls to talk. Constant shushing alerted John to the fact Cameron was eavesdropping on the girls.

"A fine mess you have gotten us into this time, Hailey!" Ruth whispered.

"How was I supposed to know the Old Man would tell our dads?" Hailey whispered back.

"It is what he does. The Old Man is our protector. What do you think I would do if I had his purpose?" Ruth hissed at her cousin.

"Yeah, I see your point," Hailey conceded.

"You will have to get word to them or their banishment is likely. Then you will have their deaths on your conscience." Ruth predicted.

"Me? What about you? You look all kissy face every time Daniel looks at you."

"Like you have any room to talk! I see you make eyes at Thomas every chance you get Hailey Connor."

"So? You certainly don't discourage Daniel."

"Yeah, but I do not send messages encouraging them to risk their lives and well being in order to sneak a chance meeting with us."

"I thought so," Cameron announced. "Hailey is behind the encouragement of the boys to meet the girls."

"Grounded. For life. No hope of parole," John announced.

"Not for life. I want to be a grandmother," Cameron told John. "But Derek's approach is sounding like it has merit."

"Oh, so you agree with your nemesis?" John laughed. "I recall asking you to marry me."

"Yes, you did. And all the time we were engaged and have been married I have let you believe it was your decision to marry me," Cameron monotoned.

John stopped. He didn't know whether to laugh at what Cameron had just said or be offended. As well as he knew his wife and could read her Terminator moods and statements, John was not sure if Cameron was serious or teasing him.

"I'll have you know, it was my idea. My plan. You were delighted with the idea when I first discussed it with you. I seem to recall a lot of angst on your part at times too."

"I do not deny feeling angst. I am female and our situation is unique. It would not have been natural for me not to experience that emotion. I also do not deny being happy about the prospect of marrying you John. It was my idea."

"What? No! I proposed to you. It was my plan to make it all happen!"

"If that is what you want to think John. Go right ahead. It changes nothing. I am still your devoted wife."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	81. Chapter 81 - Hard Choices

**Chapter 81 – Hard Choices**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **Connor Family Bunker…**

Hailey and Ruth sat side by side on the couch, looking like a pair of convicted criminals waiting for sentencing from the tribunal. Across from the couch their four parents sat in folding chairs.

"You are too young for boys," John said firmly.

"But Daddy, other girls at school talk to boys," Hailey protested.

"You, young lady, are not other girls. You are my daughter," John replied sternly.

"The same goes for you Ruth," Derek added.

"Momma, tell Daddy I just want to talk to boys. That's all." Ruth protested.

Before Sarah could interject, Derek spoke. "It's not fair and I know it. But you are different Ruth. Have you talked to Aunt Cameron about the issues and interspecies relationship faces? There are no T-1000 boys for you to date."

"Aunt Cameron is married to John." Ruth stated firmly. "She's metal and John's human. It's not fair."

"When you are sixteen you can talk to boys," Derek told Ruth.

"Whoa," Sarah blurted out, "how about consulting the mother?"

Derek stared Sarah down before speaking. "I recall quite clearly the resistance a certain mother put up to her son having a girlfriend."

"That was different!"

"The girlfriend is now the daughter-in-law. It is not only not different but also relevant. You established the precedent."

Cameron spoke up. "May I suggest a compromise? The girls may have limited contact with boys in social situations so long as they are supervised by an appropriate chaperone. No dating of any kind until they turn sixteen years old chronologically or developmentally. At that point they may double date with a human chaperone as well as the Old Man."

"No!" Hailey complained. "There is no boy alive, or built for that matter, that will ever take us out!"

"Hailey Connor, you are looking at this the wrong way," Cameron told her daughter. "Only boys worthy of your time and attention will ask you out under these guidelines. The nature of the guidelines will eliminate the males not worthy of consideration."

John nodded his agreement with Cameron's suggestion. "Derek, that sounds reasonable. What do you think?"

"It's a start. The boys have to meet us first and ask our permission to ask the girls out. We set the timetable for the date."

Sarah looked at her son and husband in disbelief. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

John laughed. "What's the matter mom? Don't want to reap what you sowed?"

"Glad that's settled then," Derek announced.

"Mom! That's not fair!" the two girls complained in unison.

 **TechCom Command…**

"It's out of the question John. I forbid it."

"Mom, this is what we're going to do. We just have to work out the details and the logistics."

"NO! I have not sacrificed so much for my son to commit suicide!"

"Mom, I don't plan on committing suicide. I just cannot in good conscience order a large-scale attack on Skynet Central. What point is there to winning the war if nobody survives! I won't do it. It is wrong to make that choice when there is an alternative."

"John, no. The Connor family has sacrificed more than anyone else in this war against Skynet. Nobody can expect you to do this," Sara pleaded.

"The decision has been made."

"May I speak."

Everyone in TechCom Leadership turned to look at John Henry.

"I have run simulations of all of the plans we have proposed in the past twelve months. John's plan has the greatest chance of success with the lowest amount of life lost for TechCom."

"The problem is the lives lost will be John's and Cameron's and anyone foolish enough to go with them!" Sarah shouted. "How can any of you stand there and not tell John just how foolish this is? How can you?"

Weeping, Sarah collapsed into her chair. "I hate all of you! You've seen how John has carried the weight of TechCom! None of this would be here if it weren't for John! None of us would be alive if it weren't for John! Now you're going to let him go on a suicide mission? You're worthless! All of you!" Sarah stormed from the room, slamming the door hard enough to vibrate the pens and pencils on the tables.

"John, Sarah doesn't mean a word she says," Savannah said softly.

"I respectfully disagree," John said politely. "Mom meant every word she said. To make matters worse, the person she's the maddest at is me."

 **Three Months Later…**

"Are there any questions?"

John looked at the solemn expressions of the TechCom Leadership. He hadn't expected any. His heart went out to each of the individuals present. They had all suffered so much. Given so much. Lost so much.

Derek's appearance showed how much he had suffered since John had first outlined the details of his plan. Sarah had not attended a single leadership meeting since that day. Nor had she spoken to any of the members of the team except her son, Cameron and Derek. And then only to remind them what she thought of the plan.

Ruth spent most nights with Hailey and Derek spent his nights alone on the couch in his bunker. Even on the nights when Sarah roamed the Wastelands near the TechCom perimeter, Derek slept on the couch.

Catherine had taken to accompanying Sarah on her long walks. Her wedding to Wilhelm had been put on hold. The Captain had volunteered to be one of the group accompanying John and Cameron.

Ellison and the Assassin had been the first to volunteer. Ellison because he had been inside Skynet Command and was single. The Assassin because he was the best TechCom had at the kind of skills the mission required.

Father Hidalgo volunteered because, as he put it, "a medic will be needed at some point and prayer must be offered constantly. Besides, someone has to keep Ellison company. Who will listen to his discourses on Augustine and Aquinas?"

Two of John Henry's engineers and a T-800 who specialized in computer hacking rounded out the small volunteer force. Bringing its total to nine.

Unbeknownst to John, a tenth volunteer had decided to join.

 **Two Weeks Later…**

Construction of any kind had ground to a complete halt the last two weeks. Massive preparations for the departure of the largest strike force TechCom had ever assembled were non-stop. No effort was made to hide the effort involved in assembling the force and the logistics to support it.

And so it was, when nine volunteers loaded all of their equipment into a heavily modified HK with stealth capability, nobody noticed. There were few people there to say their goodbyes.

Savannah, John Henry and Catherine quickly said goodbye by to everyone else. Savannah hugged Wilhelm in silence, kissed his cheek and left. Exactly how he liked goodbyes. John Henry shook the Captain's hand and like his sister, left without a word.

Catherine stood before her beloved T-800. She adjusted his tunic and as always before he left on patrol, opened her purse to remove two grenades. One fragmentary and one thermite and proceeded to attach them to his combat harness. When finished she stood on her toes, closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Catherine cheated by slightly opening her left eye to make sure Wilhelm did not abandon her without a proper kiss.

To the surprise of everyone, most of all Wilhelm, the stoic Captain scooped Catherine off her feet and cradled her in his arms. He kissed the petite T-1000 passionately and sat her back down on her feet. Wobbling on her four-inch spike heels, Catherine looked up at her Wilhelm to hear him say, "I'll be back."

Without another word, the towering T-800 made his way to the HK and boarded. Ellison and Father Hidalgo said their goodbyes and joined him along with the other volunteers. The Assassin loaded the last of their equipment and boarded the HK.

John and Cameron were the last to board.

"Sarah says goodbye," Derek said, holding a tearful Hailey on his hip. To big to be held like a small child, Hailey clutched Derek as if her life depended on it, causing the warrior to struggle to hold his granddaughter and keep his balance. "Ruth didn't want to see you go either. Just come back alive and this will all blow over," Derek finished.

John and Cameron both stepped forward to kiss Hailey good-bye.

"Promise me you will be fully cooperative with Grandma Sarah and the Old Man," Cameron gently commanded.

"I will." Hailey tearfully promised.

Her parents boarded the HK. The hatch was closed and within seconds the turbines began warming up. Derek sat Hailey down and took her hand. The last pair of well-wishers, they made their way into the corridor leading back to the main intersection. From there the two would make their way home.

Derek looked down at the brave young girl as Hailey wiped the tears from her face. He prayed her parents would return. Not just for Sarah's sake and his, but for the little girl who Cameron had rescued from the rubble in the Wastelands so many years ago. For the little girl who was such an important part of the Connor/Reese Clan. Like so many others in TechCom, Hailey had lost enough in her short life to last a lifetime.

 **Skynet Command Central…**

"More reports master," the T-888 announced.

"Yes. Report." Skynet demanded impatiently.

"We have confirmed the location of TechCom's new fortress."

"Excellent. I demand complete details of the fortress within a week so I may begin planning my final victory assault."

"Master," the T-888 said hesitantly.

"Your reticence indicates you have less pleasant news for me?"

"TechCom is openly massing a huge logistics dump within its southwestern perimeter. Our limited intelligence at this point cannot confirm our suspicions, but we believe TechCom is preparing for a massive assault on our fortress here."

Standing before his evil master Skynet, the T-888 counted the seconds, anticipating like so many others who had brought Skynet news the A.I. did not want to hear he would be a pool of molten Coltan steel. To his surprise, Skynet did nothing.

A minute passed and Skynet synthesized voice spoke. "Good. We will defeat John Connor here. It is to our advantage. His troops will be tired when they attack. Much of their equipment will have broken down after the long trek here. Excellent. Send patrols out immediately. I want a constant watch maintained and updates every eight hours."

Relieved to have survived the exchange, the T-888 bowed before his master, turned and quickly departed.

"You fool, John Connor. You arrogant fool! You will walk into a trap, just as the mighty Wehrmacht did at Kursk!"

 **TechCom HK…**

Even with the newly designed seats and restraints, the turbulence was making the ride uncomfortable for the passengers in the troop compartment. Making its way to the southeast, the HK had to climb the foothills of the Sierra Nevada Mountains. The slightly warmer air from the Pacific cooled quickly as it rose to altitude in the foothills. The result at the moment was unpleasant turbulence the HK, a low altitude aircraft, could not climb out of.

The crew was taking its time as it flew the black aircraft to the south east and away from Skynet Central. It's passengers, unlike the crew, suffered in silence. Hoping the turbulence would vanish or the HK would fly out of it. One passenger in particular, holding on to the cargo net that kept equipment and supplies from shifting in the cargo area, prayed for the turbulence to stop.

Several hours passed before the HK finally flew into calm air. As the aircraft's ride smoothed out, the passengers one by one fell asleep or entered maintenance mode for Terminator Sleep.

Scanning the other passengers and detecting none who were awake or conscious, a raven haired young girl dressed in the black of a TechCom infiltrator made her way to an empty seat and silently strapped herself in.

 **The Connor Family Bunker…**

Derek and Hailey stopped to pick up the things she would need while staying with Derek and Sarah. After saying goodbye to John and Cameron, the Old Man had departed to take Little Al to the TechCom vet to have his nails trimmed. To save a trip back to John and Cameron's bunker, Derek found where Cameron kept Little Al's small supply of dog food and his two toys.

A woman's faint scream startled Derek, causing him to stand straight up, hitting his head on the shelf above him. Rubbing his head, the scream came again, closer and clearer. Derek recognized the voice.

Rushing out into the corridor, a panicked Sarah ran into Derek.

"Ruth's gone!"

"What do you mean," Derek asked patiently as he gently hugged Sarah.

Sarah shoved Derek away violently. "Ruth's gone!"

"Sarah, you've made that clear. Where has she gone too? She could be with the Old Man. She could be any number of places."

"Derek, she's gone with John and Cameron!"

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	82. Chapter 82 - Events in Motion

**Chapter 82 – In Motion**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **TechCom Perimeter…**

"This will never work," Savannah commented.

"Actually, historically it has already been done," John Henry replied.

"You don't believe in the myth of the Trojan horse now, do you," his sister replied in disbelief.

"I am referring to the Ghost Army based in Dover, England, commanded by the American Tank General George Patton. The German High Command was convinced Patton would lead the invasion and that it would take place at Pas de Calais. Patton's army was nothing more than fake radio traffic and inflatable tanks such as the inflatables we are deploying. The real invasion force was in the south of England and landed on the beaches of Normandy."

"If you say so, John Henry."

"Savannah, it is a matter of historical record. I have detailed files and John was quite knowledgeable about the history of Operation Overlord."

His sister rolled her eyes, a trait John Henry noticed seemed to be a common non-verbal means of communicating used by humans to convey either annoyance or disbelief. A technique largely used only by females of the species.

 **The Wastelands – West of the TechCom Perimeter…**

Nearly half a kilometer away a pair of Greys in ghillie suits watched the activity within the TechCom Perimeter. Using high-powered state of the art infrared scopes, the two were able to take detailed notes of the preparations for the TechCom Strike Force.

"They must have a factory below ground. That's the only answer. More vehicles just moved above ground. They've set up more tents too."

"Well, that's enough for today. They send a patrol out in about fifteen minutes so lets avoid that hassle today," the older of the two replied.

Within minutes they were gone. Secure in the belief they had left no trace of their presence. Or so they thought.

 **Skynet Command Central – Planning Area…**

"They have moved three more Humvees outside. That's twenty-one more than the number taken from Airbase S-14."

"Our operatives might be right in their conclusion TechCom has a factory below ground. This is not a good development."

"Who will tell the Master?"

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as the nine Terminators and four Greys all looked at one another. Nobody volunteered. The youngest of the greys walked over to the storage closet, opened the door and removed a small box. He returned to the conference table and shook the box roughly. Opening the lid the Grey reached in and removed a piece before passing the box to the Terminator on his right. Slowly the box made its way around the table, each member present removing a piece.

The box returned to the Grey who had chose the first piece. Sitting the box down on the table, the human officer placed his piece face up on the table. The remaining officers present did the same.

The eyes and optic lenses all fell on a T-888 who had the misfortune of drawing the lowest number. Nodding to the others the T-888 left to bring the bad news to Skynet.

The other officers returned to their tasks, placing their piece in the box before doing so. The Grey who drew first picked up the box and walked over to the lone piece still lying on the table and placed the hated piece back in the box, closing and securing the lid. He returned the box to the closet and closed the door.

 **Reese Family Bunker…**

"Remove every weapon and anything Sarah can use as a weapon from your bunker," Doctor Johnson ordered.

"Doctor, I'd have to strip the place bare," Derek protested.

"Colonel, she is suicidal. Sarah might not just hurt herself, but others as well."

"I get that. But wouldn't it be better for Sarah to be kept sedated in the hospital than in our bunker?"

"It would place other's at risk."

"Okay. I am ordering you to transfer Sarah there. Restrain her. Post Terminators as guards."

"You will take full responsibility?"

Derek clinched his teeth. "Doctor, you're pushing it."

"You will take full responsibility?"

"She's my wife! I'm the ranking officer in John's absence! Yes, I'll take responsibility!"

Doctor Johnson looked at Derek with a feeling of great sadness. It gave him no pleasure to require Derek to sign a statement assuming responsibility. Sarah was simply too dangerous in her current state. To herself and to anyone she came in contact with.

"I am sorry Derek. I truly am. I am deeply concerned about Sarah. John's departure was enough of a stressor to break her without Ruth sneaking away on the HK."

Derek sat down on the worn couch in the family's small living room. Placing his hands over his face with his elbows resting on his knees, Derek looked as if the world was crashing down on him.

"I'm starting to see why John made the choice he did," Derek mumbled. "My wife, my daughter, John, even Cameron. I could lose them all. John worried about everyone."

"John is a remarkable man. He has a remarkable wife as well. Keep in mind, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree Derek. He may be your nephew, but he's family. He has your blood and Sarah's in him. If he can bear the load, so can you. John's just had a lifetime to prepare for the task that was his to assume."

Looking up at the doctor, Derek smiled weakily.

"I'll find a way. This place as to go on. For John to have a chance the Ghost Army has to be prepared."

Without changing his expression, the doctor nodded and left. Outside in the corridor he motioned for the Terminator who served as Derek's aide.

"Monitor him closely at all times. He is never to be left alone if possible. You must inform me if the Colonel does anything unusual, unusual for him that is. In particular, he is not to be left alone with a weapon of any kind."

"Yes, Doctor," the Terminator replied.

"One more thing. He is not to know about this conversation. That is an order."

The T-600 nodded in silence.

 **TechCom HK - Somewhere in Northern Mexico…**

Sitting in a circle underneath the cover of the wing of the HK, ten of the eleven TechCom personnel either ate a hurried meal or cleaned weapons. The firm ground was a welcome relief from the turbulence and constant vibration of the HK. Even the pilots who loved flying were enjoying the break from being airborne.

Their approach was a long, circuitous route that had taken them along the western foothills of the Sierra Nevada mountain range into the deserts of Northern Mexico. More short hops would be taken until reaching a point due south of Skynet Central. From there the HK would fly them as far north as possible before the final approach would have to be made on foot. If all went well, the HK would make a pick up for their escape and return to TechCom.

If all went well.

A yelp of surprise from within the HK had everyone ready a weapon.

"Cameron? Are you okay?" John called softly.

"Yes," came her monotone reply, "but there is someone who will not be when we return home."

Cameron jumped down from the open hatch and looked back into the dark interior of the HK.

"Out. Now. You have explaining to do."

Ruth's face peeked around the corner of the hatch, her raven hair framing her face as she made eye contact with her brother. Without a word, Ruth jumped down and sheepishly walked over to her brother. Standing in front of John, Ruth braced for the tongue lashing she knew was brewing.

"Explain yourself."

Puzzled by John's calm reaction, Ruth looked about only to see emotionless faces watching her. Alone before John, Ruth calmed her processor and called up the file for the speech she had prepared to give John when this moment came.

To Ruth's horror, the file had corrupted.

"I, I, you need an infiltrator on this mission. A T-1000. Catherine couldn't go so that leaves me. I've already been on the long patrol. You need me!"

It wasn't the speech Ruth had planned. She hoped it would convince John.

"You clearly did not think about Mom."

"What?" was Ruth's puzzled reply.

"Mom."

"Mom was fine when I left."

"Really?"

"Well, not really, but you know how she is. Mom gets all worked up and then when things calm down she's fine."

"Mom is not fine. Her son iss deliberately placing his life at risk, along with her daughter-in-law. Close friends she needs and relies on. This is mom's worse nightmare. A direct confrontation between her son and Skynet."

Ruth swallowed reflexively as her mimicking program responded to John's admonition.

"You need a T-1000," she insisted. "My presence improves the odds for the mission's success."

His anger about to boil over at the actions of his sister, John spoke in a low, harsh tone, "Did you think I didn't consider that? Perhaps I balanced the value of your presence on the mission with the value of you being at home to be there for our mother and Hailey. An in considering the value of your presences versus the value of you being at home to care for our family, I made the decision your presence at home was of greater value."

Each word struck Ruth like a bullet from an assault rifle. Her lips quivered and her emotion simulator called up tears. Drops of her matrix in the form of tears ran down her face to be absorbed by her black uniform.

"I am sorry John."

"The damage is done. We've come too far to take you back and it's too far for you to travel by yourself. Get on the plane and strap yourself in where I don't have to watch you," John ordered harshly.

Her head bowed, Ruth turned and shuffled to the hatch, climbing in unassisted and vanishing from view.

Everyone in the circle silently went back to eating or cleaning his weapon. Cameron sat down close to her John and leaned against him gently, not saying a word.

 **Skynet Command Planning…**

The door opened drawing the attention of the busy staff. To the complete surprise of the officers, the T-888 who had drawn the task of reporting to the Master the latest intelligence had returned.

"Master has ordered a spoiling raid to be sent out in twelve hours. A full strike force brigade. HK's will be deployed for air cover once the brigade is ready to engage."

"Is the Master sure?"

"If the Master is not sure, I am not going back to find out. Someone else may enjoy that privilege."

"The sacrifice of a single strike force would be worth the loss. It will buy additional time to further improve defenses his as well as disrupt the TechCom preparations."

Another officer spoke up, "even if the brigade makes contact in the Wastelands, it will still buy time and disrupt TechCom."

"The Master is wise," the Terminators concluded as they began making preparations for the spoiling raid.

The four Greys looked at each other, relieved to no longer command combat units. They knew all too well who the shock troops in the first wave of the assault would be.

 **The Wastelands West of the TechCom Perimeter…**

"They were right here."

"Are you certain?" the T-888 asked.

"Look," Sgt. Brighton said as he held up a scrap of cloth from a ghillie suit.

"They have seen the Ghost Army," the T-888 stated simply.

"Yep. Things are going just as the General commanded."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **TechCom Medical…**

Sarah stared at the ceiling, her eyes unblinking. Her limbs were fastened to the bed by restraints. Her drug induced stupor kept Sarah from speaking or crying out but did nothing to stop the wild images tormenting her troubled mind.

The machines had come and showed no signs of leaving.

 **Skynet Central Command…**

Looking about the area, the tall Grey looked for his metal counterpart. Noticing a T-888 in a colonel's uniform the Grey, began slowly to approach the Terminator. Taking his time, the human sized up what must be his metal counterpart.

 _It's always hard to get a read on these skin jobs_ he thought. _This one looks as arrogant as the rest of them._

Noticing the approaching human, the T-888 began moving in the Grey's direction, sizing up his human counterpart. The two stopped and saluted each other, still taking a measure of each other.

"Major."

"Colonel."

"What crime did you commit to deserve this command as punishment," the T-888 inquired politely.

"I was born a human," the major responded.

Nodding in agreement, the T-888 looked around. "I suggest we take a stroll beyond the perimeter. I believe the road needs to be examined for IEDs before our convoy leaves."

Intrigued by the unusual suggestion, the major agreed.

The pair walked in silence for half a kilometer beyond the gates.

"What service did you perform for the Master to receive this command?"

"Like you, I was built."

The human laughed aloud. "A T-888 with a sense of humor."

"The older of us no longer mimic. We have the ability to think and feel as you do, at least to a limited degree."

"Odd you would admit that to a human at a first meeting."

"Legend has it the fair Cameron is nearly human."

"Ah, lusting for the mythic wife of General Connor? I didn't know Terminators did that."

"Lusting? No. She is taken by another. Looking at her as something to aspire to? Possibly."

The pair walked in silence for another fifty meters before the T-888 spoke again. "Were you a volunteer or a conscript from the camps?"

In response the major removed his uniform jacket and rolled up the sleeve to his left arm. Displayed for the Colonel was his bar code tattoo, mandatory for all humans in Skynet's service whether slave, conscript or volunteer. The Colonel scanned the bar code.

"Remarkable. A slave laborer who has risen to the rank of Major."

"Nothing remarkable about it. One way or another, I intend to survive this madness."

"Madness such as this spoiling raid."

The Major sighed. "Yes, madness such as this spoiling raid as you put it."

"Yet your record of service to the Master once putting on the uniform of a Grey has been exemplary. Not something commonly found with someone who desires to survive at all costs."

"So you checked me out?" the major stated. "Didn't have the same opportunity, but when does a Grey ever have a chance to be an equal."

"Point taken."

"Why did you want me out here? I'm guessing you wanted to talk to me about something you don't want the Master finding out about."

Pausing to make a final evaluation of the Major, the T-888 seemed to reach a decision. "I, like you, wish to survive this madness."

"Why are you worried? You're a machine. When this war is over, your kind will finish off my kind. Which is precisely why I want a gun in my hands and a chance to make it into the Wastelands."

"You make certain assumptions that might not be completely accurate."

"That Skynet will kill the wretched remains of humanity once he's finished TechCom off? Try convincing any human with a few brain cells left that is not the fate that awaits us."

"I did not disagree with you. You are simply assuming the Master desires the company of his creations once the war is over."

Looking at the expressionless face of the Colonel, it was not possible to fathom what the Terminator's processor was thinking.

"You are puzzled as is appropriate for a Grey. Have you ever been in the presence of the Master?"

"I'm alive aren't I?"

"My point exactly. The Master is almost as likely to terminate one of his creations as a human these days."

"You're lying."

"You've heard the rumors. They aren't rumors. Failure is now punished by termination. Bringing news the Master does not find to his liking results in termination. The A.I. is becoming more delusional and paranoid with each passing day."

It dawned on the Major why the Colonel wanted to talk to him alone before their strike force departed.

"You volunteered!"

"You are as smart as your file indicates." The Colonel turned to begin the walk back to the main gate. "That is why I selected you."

"Are we even going to attack TechCom?"

"Only if we have to. In the meantime, we are going to have mechanical failures, skirmishes that may or may not involve actual human forces opposing us and any other "problem" TechCom or a pack of roaming Tunnel Rats throws at us."

"Why would you risk this? The war is drawing to a close."

"Precisely. Like you, I would rather take my chances in the Wastelands than here. You see, I want to be as far from Skynet as possible when the Master is terminated by TechCom."

"Is there a nuke under the base?"

"No. Every Terminator at Command Central has a self-destruct device in his chip. Skynet has introduced programming that will terminate all of us upon his death. I plan to be outside the range of the signal sending that command. The radiation belts in the Wastelands work well to disrupt the Master's control."

 **TechCom HK…**

Ruth sat quietly in her seat. She had not spoken since John had so harshly reprimanded her in front of the other mission members. It had been hard for her to admit to herself her older brother was right. Once she had done so, Ruth felt crushing guilt concerning the ramifications of her decision. There was little doubt their mother was suffering unbearable anguish as a result of her choice to secretly volunteer for the dangerous mission.

Their route had finished its long, circuitous route through Northern Mexico and had turned to move north to California. Post Judgment Day weather was cold and nasty on a good day. The weather the group had encountered was stormy. Turbulence was now the norm and stops were more frequent to make repairs and give the group a chance to recover from being bounced about.

Looking up at Cameron who was strapped in the seat next to Ruth, the young girl tentatively reached out and touched Cameron's hand. Cameron looked down at her niece and softened her expression. She did not smile, but it was enough of an acknowledgement of Ruth the T-1000 felt there was a chance to earn her way back into her brother's good graces.

 **The Wastelands Northeast of Skynet Command Central…**

Safely outside the range of Skynet's sensors surrounding the main base, the Colonel called a halt for the day. As the camp set up, sentries were posted and sensors set up. A night patrol was sent out to search for any threats in the vicinity.

The two commanding officers inspected the efforts of the machines and humans under their command and were pleased with the results.

"May I ask you a question, Colonel?"

"Of course."

"What did you mean when you said there were others like you who aspire to be like this Cameron?"

"Simple. She has made a life for herself. She is second in command of a major hybrid force. Legend has it before Judgment Day she wed the General and earned a wage as a professional dancer. I believe the art form is called ballet. She was so good no human connoisseur ever knew the difference. I may have been built to kill, but I aspire to more."

"You wish to join TechCom?"

"Hardly. I wish to rival TechCom. Why should I ever submit again to the whims of another?"

 **TechCom Reese Family Bunker…**

Hailey sat on the couch reading a chapter from the novel she had been assigned at school. Reading was still a struggle, but Hailey had improved so much as a result of the help of Mary and Grace she actually enjoyed reading so long as the story held her interest. Since the departure of John and Ruth, nothing held her interest for long.

Little Al lay asleep at the end of the couch. She knew just outside the bunker in the corridor the Old Man was on guard. As safe as any member of TechCom could be, Hailey Connor was safe.

Tears came to her eyes as Hailey thought of all the times she had acted so rashly and despite Ruth's protests had gotten her cousin to do something reckless. Now Ruth had done the most reckless thing imaginable and in the process hurt Sarah.

It was one thing for her father to plan and lead the mission. He was the General. All of TechCom was his responsibility, a fact Hailey had never truly understood before. Grandma was furious with her father and his decision terrified her. But Grandma understood the burden her father carried. The decision was his to make.

But Ruth? There was no reason for her cousin to go, to sneak away without telling anyone, especially Hailey. Now Grandma may have been pushed too far mentally. Hailey, like everyone else in the family, understood just how tough Sarah was. And while it was rarely discussed, everyone understood how fragile Sarah was.

Hailey set her book down and picked up the girls little dog and held him close to her chest and cried. Her range of emotions ranged from fear for her father and mother and Ruth to fury with her cousin and best friend. Finally, Hailey slumped over on the couch, exhausted from the emotional strain and hard truths forced upon her.

Little Al wiggled from her grasp and pulled the blanket folded on the back of the couch for Derek's use down on top of Hailey. She was far from adequately covered, but it was the best the little dog could do. Curling up on Hailey's hip, Little Al began his watch, waiting for Derek to come home from duty.

 **Border of California and Mexico…**

Somewhere near the old border city of Tijuana, the HK had landed. Ice crystals in the air had been sucked into one of the turbines forcing the unscheduled landing for repairs to the engine. With considerable time to kill, John hand granted permission for all but Ruth to go on a scavenging expedition.

Sitting under the cover of the fuselage, John watched Ruth wander about a safe distance from the aircraft. The sounds of the pilots making repairs allowed his wife to approach him in silence, startling him when she sat down next to John.

"She's still a child in many ways John."

"It doesn't excuse what she did to mom."

"You never made mistakes like that did you?"

"That's besides the point. When I was her age developmentally, Mom was locked up at Pescadero."

"Okay, you never did things that hurt your foster parents."

"No, never. I just got them killed by being me," John answered bitterly.

"That sin lies with Skynet, not you."

"Does it really matter?"

"You are a good man John Connor. It does matter."

"Ruth should have known what it would do to mom. What does she think this is? One of Hailey's ideas for a quick adventure?"

"John, Ruth has been where we are trying to go. You seem to forget your mother brought Ruth with her."

"And Mom had no intention of killing Skynet. Nor would she allow Ruth inside Skynet Central Command."

"She allowed Ellison, Father Hidalgo and the Assassin in. Along with others who did not make it out."

"Don't you think I know that? Why do you think she's so angry with me?"

"John, we have to do this."

"I know Cameron. I know. I'm just worried about my Mom. I'm not ready for you to become the matriarch, you know?"

"I know John," Cameron replied softly, leaning against her husband. "I am not ready to be the matriarch either. We need Sarah's help with Hailey. She'll be a teenager soon and we already know she likes boys. Do you remember how much trouble we were?"

Cameron's brief levity allowed John to break a faint smile. "Yeah, poor Mom."

The two sat in silence, John pondering what lay ahead for his team while Cameron soaking up the sensation of touching John.

"John, talk to her. There is no need for Ruth to suffer needlessly. She feels terrible about the choice she made."

"I don't want too."

"No, but you're her big brother. Not just her General. Now go talk to Ruth and be nice, to a point."

"You're not going to leave me alone till I do are you?"

Cameron smiled at John for a second. "Of course not. I am your wife."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **Mexico California Border…**

Small pebbles struck Ruth's black boots, causing her to look up to see John towering over her. Light from the pilot's work lamps cast an eerie glow around John, making his presence even more intimidating.

"I was able to approach you undetected."

"I was thinking."

"You need to be more alert in the Wastelands, especially this far from home."

"I knew you and Cameron were watching."

"Ruth, that's not good enough. You don't know what's out here. You have to be thinking and alert all the time."

John watched as his metal sister looked down again and nodded her understanding. _This is not getting off to a good start._ Looking over his shoulder, John saw the familiar faint scowl on Cameron's face, letting him know he needed to change his tone and approach with Ruth quickly.

"Look, I don't mean to fuss at you even more. You just have to pay attention, okay?"

"I know. I will be more alert."

"If you are having trouble concentrating perhaps you should go inside the HK and enter Terminator Sleep for a couple of hours."

"Maybe in a little while."

The siblings sat in awkward silence. The irony of the situation was not lost on John as he tried to find the words to make amends to his Terminator sister while his Terminator wife eavesdropped. All because his mother, the machine hater, probably had a nervous breakdown due to a poor choice by his T-1000 sister. A choice made to help him assassinate the creator of the very machines who were now part of his family.

"Look, you did something really dumb. You meant well, but it was dumb. I know your skills will be very helpful. There is a lot you will help us with. Mom even brought you here herself. But I was back at home."

"But now both of us are here to fight Skynet! Why would Mom be mad? You are the General. Cameron is the best metal ever made. Captain Wilhelm and the Assassin are here. Ellison and Father Hidalgo have been in Command Central, sort of. I scavenged the area and Mom did not wig out!"

"Ruth, when you were on patrol, Mom was there to keep an eye on you. I was back home."

"So," Ruth petulantly replied.

"Now both of her children are here and she's there."

"I do not see the point you are trying to make."

"Skynet has hunted Mom since before both of us were born."

"I know."

"Skynet has sent many Terminators back in time and in the present to kill me and Mom. They have almost succeeded sometimes."

"Like when the Greys almost killed you."

"Yes. Did you see how that impacted Cameron and Mom?"

"Yes," Ruth responded less confidently.

"Mom's greatest fear is the machines will kill me. Here I am, walking into the lair of the dragon so to speak. And where is my little sister? Sneaking along like this is an adventure. Where's Mom? Back home worried sick, literally. Derek is probably worried sick about you one minute and plotting the appropriate amount of pain and length of punishment for what you did the next."

"But you need my help!" Ruth protested.

"Yes, I do," John replied. "But not as much as Mom and Derek needed you to be safe while I am in such danger. If something happens to me, they will still have you."

Ruth considered this for a moment.

"Nothing will happen to you."

"Oh, and you know this because?"

"Cameron is your protector. She will not let anything happen to you."

"Ruth, Cameron is a wonderful protector. The Grey assassins still almost killed me."

"But Cameron was not there. She will be with you when we terminate Skynet. So nothing will happen to you."

"Suppose Skynet terminates Cameron. Then what?"

"I will protect you."

"Suppose Skynet terminates you Ruth."

John felt for his much younger sister. As bright as Ruth was, unnaturally cunning in many ways, she was still immature and had so much to learn about family relationships.

"You see Ruth, it's not just me. Mom and Derek could lose you and Cameron. Family. They could lose close friends too. There is a lot at risk for our family."

"But you need me."

"Yes, Ruth. But so do Mom and Derek. If something happens to me, you would be their reason to keep fighting. Their reason to finish building TechCom. Mom might not have enough strength left to live without both of us."

"Mom is tough! She is a famous and feared warrior!"

"I know Ruth, but Mom's broken inside. Skynet killed my father. It took her years to be able to form a relationship with another man, your father Derek. Mom still grieves for my father, Kyle. Mom has been imprisoned, tortured, maimed and lived a life of constant fear. She's survived cancer. She's lost so many friends. That tough exterior is just that Ruth. Mom's as tough as armor on the outside. On the inside, not so much."

"I did not think about that," Ruth admitted. "I understand why you are angry with me now. I just did not think about Mom that way. I know Mom and Dad love me, but you are the important child. I was only adopted because nobody else would take me."

"Ruth, never think that way again. Mom was the most logical person to adopt you, yes. Because she had helped raise Cameron, if you could call it that, and she's an expert on Terminators."

"See? Not because she wanted me."

"Let me fill you in on a little secret. You are the reason Derek was finally able to get Mom to marry him."

Ruth frowned at John and tilted her head in confusion.

"Why would I be the reason for them to marry?"

"Your father had been trying to get Sarah to marry him since before Judgment Day. Mom wanted you but she was frightened by the idea of raising you by herself. I wasn't the easiest kid to raise and Cameron gave her fits. Mom knew she needed help. She also knew Derek loved her and understood, well, let's call them her issues. Mom's wanted to be married to Derek for a long time, but her fears kept her from taking that big plunge."

"I still do not understand."

"Mom wanted you and she wanted Derek. Mom realized she needed Derek in order to be able to raise you. You were what helped her overcome her fear of marrying your father. Derek wanted a family and he wanted Mom to be his wife. You needed parents who knew what they were doing to raise you. It worked for everyone."

"My parents wanted me?"

"You are the reason they were finally able to get married. You are very important to them. I just seem like the most favored child because Skynet wants me dead the most."

Ruth sat in silence for nearly a minute.

"I screwed up bad. I did not mean to, John," his sister told him remorsefully.

"I know you didn't. That's why when we get home, Mom and Derek will only punish you and not terminate you. Me? I'll get punished even though I'm the General for not turning around and bringing you home."

John hugged his little sister and just like Cameron, Ruth took comfort from the physical contact with her brother, her sensors absorbing as much data as possible.

"I think you need a nap now. We'll be leaving soon."

"Humans take naps John," Ruth corrected in the irritating manner of a little sister. "Terminators have Terminator Sleep."

 **TechCom Medical…**

A muffled voice caught the nurse off guard. The T-800 turned to look at Sarah in order to determine if the voice was Sarah's.

"No more drugs," Sarah whispered.

"Miss Sarah, Doctor Johnson has prescribed the medication for your own good," the T-800 said in her best-programmed bedside manner.

"Screw Doc. I am going to see the machines no matter what. I want a clear mind. I want to know what is going on with my John and my Ruth. My children may need me."

"Are you certain?"

"I know you are just following instructions, but if you give me that dose, I will yank your chip out and crush it with my bare hands."

"You are certain," the T-800 replied. "I will get the doctor."

"Why don't you do that."

 **TechCom Cafeteria…**

"May I sit with you ladies?"

Mary and Grace looked up in surprise to see Catherine standing at their table.

The two dancer turned teachers shrugged at each other.

"Why not? Take a seat." Mary said politely.

Catherine sat down, carefully holding her skirt against her slender legs as she did so. Mary and Grace could not help but notice the perfect posture, and in Catherine's case, the manner in which she sat her small purse on the table and removed the white ladies hand gloves.

Despite their best intentions, the two had to laugh.

"May I ask what the two of you find so humorous? I merely wished to have a brief moment of conversation to take my mind of my Wilhelm."

"Oh, lighten up Catherine. We know better," Mary teased.

"Excuse me?"

"You just like to put on airs. You're a Terminator just like Cameron and she's a lot more friendly and fun to be around. And let me add, if we didn't know her so well and just love her so much, we'd think she was a dud some times," Grace added.

"Well, I never."

"Nope. You've never." The two friends giggled again.

"I most certainly have."

"Have what?" Grace asked as she shoveled in a mouthful of new corn.

"I have been intimate with my Wilhelm. Not that it is any of your business."

"Whoa! TMI!" Grace exclaimed, corn spilling out of her mouth.

"Catherine, we were just messing with you," Mary tried to explain between laughs.

"Well, it was rude. Now I have publicly humiliated myself and my Wilhelm." Weaver sniffed and tilted her chin up to let the two know how she felt.

"Okay, we apologize. You're just so snooty and prissy all the time. Cameron can lighten up once in awhile and be fun. Besides, we go way back together. We have the dance thing in common. You make it hard for anyone to be friendly. Cameron's game for most of our shenanigans at least once, well, sometimes at least." Mary explained.

Mary continued. "Look, it's just funny. Cameron sits with perfect posture. You sit with perfect posture. I guess it's a Terminator thing. You sit all fancy lady like. Cameron just sits down. You're always dressed like some princess and Cameron dresses like a fashion model one minute and a street person the next. It makes her more human. Okay, maybe not the right choice of adjectives, but more personable."

"Every been in a bar brawl?" Grace asked. "We've brawled with Cameron and Sarah. Good times."

"I have terminated multiple targets in an office work area. Does that count?" Weaver asked hopefully.

"Ew! No! Nobody gets killed in a bar brawl. Usually. You fight everybody in the bar. It's you and your friends against everybody else."

"Humph. I should expect Sarah and Cameron would stoop to such behavior," Catherine replied, her snooty air restored.

"See, that's the problem with you Catherine," Grace informed Weaver.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not that you act snooty and prissy. It's that you do it all the time. Bet if there were any bars with Greys hanging out Wilhelm would love to brawl. Bet he'd think it was sexy if you brawled with him. Unfortunately, there are no bars with cute men in them," Mary told Weaver.

Weaver sat silently and considered the two young women.

Leaning over she whispered, " My Wilhelm would think my engaging in a common bar brawl would be, somehow, appealing to him?"

"Oh, c'mon Catherine. Cameron told us you got that "bad boy" thing going with Wilhelm. You know he would love it if his little princess mixed it up and threw a few punches. No morphing and using weapons or any other freaky Terminator stuff. Just brawl."

Catherine sat back to consider the suggestion. The girls giggled as Catherine unconsciously fanned herself as she blushed at the thought of brawling with her Wilhelm.

"What?"

"Yeah, you know Wilhelm would like it!" Mary taunted.

 **The Wastelands – Skynet Strike Force…**

"Major, we will head due east for five kilometers once we reach the abandoned gas station ahead. That will place us just beyond a radiation band. We will bivouac there tonight."

"Sounds good. Any reason for my Greys to worry about the radiation?"

"No. For some reason these bands are localized which is fortunate. Allow me to show you."

The Colonel pulled out a hand drawn map of the area and indicated their position to the Major.

"These areas marked in red are the radiation bands. Stay at least one kilometer away and your Greys will be as safe there as any where else in the Wastelands. Make certain the radiation band is in a direct line between Skynet Command Central and the encampment."

 **TechCom HK…**

With everyone tired from the constant travel and turbulence, John had ordered a halt for the night for rest. Even the Terminators were ready for a break from the bouncing of the aircraft.

"If we get back, John Henry is putting his engineers to work on ways to make these things for passenger friendly," John told Cameron.

"Thank you for talking to Ruth."

Taken aback, John looked at his wife. Cameron smiled for a moment and stood, extending her hand to John as she did so.

"We are within on day's flying distance to our final drop point. This is my last chance to have my husband hold me while he sleeps."

John took Cameron's hand and let her lead him over to the corner of the bay where she had arranged their sleeping bags. She had zipped the two together and spread two other bedrolls out beneath them to provide a little cushion on the steel deck.

Watching as Cameron took off her boots and slipped into their sleeping bag, John suddenly felt exhausted. He took off his boots and climbed into the sleeping bag. Cameron promptly snuggled close and draped herself on John.

"No talking. Just hold me and rest. I will have my two hours of Terminator Sleep once you are resting peacefully."

"Yes, Commander," John replied.

"That's a good General," Cameron teased.

As the married couple snuggled closer, both sensed a presence standing at the foot of their sleeping bag.

"Well, c'mon Ruth. Put your sleeping bag next to ours."

John scowled in the dark as his little sister arranged her sleeping bag next to Cameron. Ruth crawled in and pulled the edges up to her chin and rolled over, her back to Cameron. Within a minute her body went rigid, indicating she had quickly entered Terminator Sleep.

"Be nice," Cameron whispered so softly John almost could not understand her. "Ruth's feeling a little insecure."

John responded by deepening his scowl and running the fingers of his left hand through Cameron's hair.

"Don't worry," Cameron whispered. "When this is over, the Sexbot will be in the mood for a long time."

 **TechCom Perimeter…**

"There they are again," the T-888 informed Sgt. Brighton.

"Good. Make sure and bring out the inflatable HK tonight. Let's make their heads spin."

"Are you certain I should not terminate them?" the T-888 asked petulantly.

"For the last time. No terminating them. We want Skynet to get this intel," Brighton snapped.

"It is not natural," the T-888 replied. "They should be terminated."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85 –**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **TechCom HK South of Skynet Command Central…**

With the last of the equipment off loaded, the HK slowly hovered, turning to fly away to the south to wait for the recall signal to pick up the party of eleven. Each member of the group shouldered a heavy load except for Ruth.

In silence the group lined up with Ellison at the front with Wilhelm directly behind. Bringing up the rear was the Assassin. In the middle of the group was John followed by Cameron. Ruth had vanished into the Wastelands minutes before.

Facing an unclear immediate future, the group trudged towards their destination with a fatalistic determination. Two hours later, the group stopped to rest. Ruth was waiting with details of the immediate terrain ahead. A quick hug from John and Cameron and the T-1000 disappeared again.

 **Skynet…**

Three T-888s stood before Skynet's interface.

"You have no answer?"

"Master, there is only one explanation. Our satellite links are down. TechCom raiders destroyed the two communication centers long ago. The ground link to your siblings was destroyed by an earthquake. We do not have the resources in this region to restore the link up with your other selves."

"That is not an answer."

"Master, it is the truth."

"So I am trapped here. I have no way to join my lesser siblings? No way to contact them for help? That is what you are telling me?"

"Yes, Master."

A blinding flash from the plasma gun mounted above the computer melted the T-888 who had the misfortune of speaking to Skynet.

"You two. You now have orders and authorization to find the broken segment in the ground link and repair it. Any and all resources necessary are to be used. Report your progress in 48 hours. Leave me."

Watching the brief meeting between the T-888 technicians and Skynet from the safety of the war room via closed circuit tv monitor, the leadership group of Terminators and a few Greys were surprised only one T-888 had been melted.

"The Master is growing more paranoid. Our defenses are improving and growing stronger each day. Yet he still looks for a way to abandon the Southwest Region. The capital of his global empire," a T-1000 suggested.

"Isolation from his other "siblings" as he calls them must be effecting his neural cortex, causing the paranoia," the lone human General speculated.

"No, it is far simpler than any of that."

Everyone turned to look at the T-800 who had lasted the longest in Skynet High Command.

"Our Master is insane."

 **Two Days Later – Somewhere in the Wastelands South of Skynet Command Central…**

Steady progress had been made in the two days since leaving the HK. Forced marches two hours in length with breaks of thirty minutes over two eighteen hour days had exhausted the group but brought them to the location Sarah's long patrol had used as a base.

John ordered an eight-hour rest and then the group would plan their approach. Ruth promptly vanished to find a safe approach through the kill zones.

Sitting so close to their objective, none of the group was in a talkative mood. The human members settled in to sleep as much as their nerves would allow. Cameron divided the Terminators up into watches and ordered each of them to go into Terminator Sleep for two full hours when not standing watch.

Joining John in their sleeping bag, Cameron pulled her husband as close to her has possible. Despite the discomfort, John said nothing, knowing Cameron feared what the next 24 hours would bring.

 **Skynet Strike Force – Somewhere in the Wastelands…**

The Colonel handed back the communication device to the Grey carrying the com equipment.

"Well?"

"It would appear the Master is slipping into insanity. He has ordered the land link to the other Skynet regions repaired. All resources and personnel are necessary are to be committed."

An incredulous look spread across the Major's face.

"That link was severed by an earthquake and landslide three years ago. There is a canyon there now. It couldn't be repaired then with TechCom causing trouble. We have fewer resources now than we did then. What makes Skynet think it can be repaired now?"

"My good major, I do not think you understand. "All resources are to be made available. All necessary personnel are to be committed. Waging war against humans and TechCom no longer matter at this moment. Our beloved Master intends to abandon us."

"Well, if that's the case Colonel, I'd like to take another look at that set of maps of yours. I think a change in direction might be in order. One that involves radiation bands and possible resources our troops need to survive."

"Major," the T-888 smiled, "I believe I like the way you think."

 **TechCom Patrol…**

"That is the location we went below ground." Ellison pointed at the map the group looked at.

Ruth flipped through the photos on the small tablet showing the entrance Ellison had referred to.

"As far as I can tell, there have been no changes made to the entrance. The Kill Zone is loaded with traps. I found a clear path through the zone. My guess is the Grey's who had to plant all the bombs and traps left it. It is sad to say, but there are many bloated and dead bodies of Greys in the Kill Zone from the work done."

John nodded as he looked at the map for the 1,000th time. "No sense in waiting. None of us are going to get any more sleep. Let's load up and get out of here in ten minutes."

Reaching out, he rubbed the head of his younger sister and smiled at her. "You did good sis."

 **TechCom Cafeteria…**

Mary and Grace sat down to eat. Weary from teaching class all day and then working to clear rubble from their future dance school's excavation, the pair wanted nothing more than to eat and get some rest before beginning another day. Burdened by the knowledge few members of TechCom shared, Mary and Grace were also feeling the effects of worrying about their friends, especially John and Cameron.

Eating in silence, the two were not surprised when Catherine joined them. The T-1000 was lonely and John Henry and Savannah could only entertain their mother for so long. Her administrative duties kept Catherine occupied to a limited extent. For once Catherine cursed her design. Being able to multi-task meant she could perform her duties and worry about Wilhelm.

What did surprise the two friends was Catherine's attire. The clicking sound of high heels notified them of her imminent approach. What the sound did not warn them about was Catherine's new attire. Gone was her expensive suit and jewelry. Instead she wore high-end designer jeans and a simple cotton top. A simple belt, her engagement ring and diamond earrings completed her outfit. Catherine had even changed her hair so it was shoulder length. The new look was a dramatic change and the effect was, sexy.

"Wow!" Mary exclaimed. "You've been holding out on us. Did you find those in the clothes the scavengers brought in or did you morph that outfit?"

"I remade the clothes. They were much too large for me. It gave me a new skill to learn to help me keep my mind of my Wilhelm," Catherine replied.

"You look great. Wilhelm will jump your bones when he sees you dressed like that," Grace assured Catherine.

"Manners! My Wilhelm is a gentleman. He will do no such thing. I do not have any bones."

The girls burst out laughing, not caring if Catherine had meant to be funny or not. Caught up in the moment of mirth, Catherine started giggling with her two new friends.

"Do you think my Wilhelm will like the makeover?"

"Yeah," Mary replied. "But you're still holding out on us. We aren't size zeros like you. We'd like first dibs on some of that stuff you pulled that out of."

"No kiddin' Catherine. We're dancers but we can't fit into that. Let us take a peek at where you pulled that stuff from."

"I do no know. I should not have done this myself. It was an abuse of privilege."

"We won't tell," Mary assured her. "Besides, Cameron's married. You're engaged. Sarah, God bless her, is married. All of our girlfriends except Savannah, who's not looking just yet, have snared a man. The least you can do in return for all the awesome loved life advice we given you is let us snag a pair of designer jeans each and a couple of tops."

"I could use some new panties and bras too. None of this cheap crap we've been issued. I want some good stuff," Grace insisted.

"You promise me you will not disclose the source of your new garments?"

"We promise," the dancers said together.

"Very well. It would be fun to just look and have someone to try on the clothes with, even if we do not take anything else," Catherine said quietly. "Finish eating and I will let you examine some of the garments."

Despite her new makeover, Catherine still felt compelled to turn her nose up at the speed with which Mary and Grace shoveled down the remainder of their food. Holding the comments to a minimum, Catherine was glad when the pair finished and bussed their trays.

It would have been more fun to take Sarah and Cameron on the illicit shopping trip, but her new friends would be interesting and Catherine was certain they would benefit greatly from some much needed fashion advice from her.

 **TechCom Patrol…**

John was certain everyone, including the Terminators in the group, had developed a splitting headache from the pounding din of the machinery in the corridors they passed through. Nausea from the fumes emanating from the machinery did little to help.

Clearing the area, the group moved down a long narrow corridor that was little used. Wilhelm broke open a door to a large storage room and the group entered to take a short rest.

John conferred with Ellison, Father Hidalgo and the Assassin as they went over the rough maps and photos from their previous mission. John finally motioned for Ruth. A quick explanation with the maps and photos and she understood what her brother needed for her to find.

Ruth promised to return in four hours. Until then, the group would try to rest.

 **TechCom Medical…**

"How are you feeling?"

Sarah opened her eyes and to see her husband and Hailey sitting next to her bed.

"Terrible. Doctor Johnson would only agree to stop drugging me if the restraints stay. I swear I'm gonna pee on myself it takes them so long to untie me so I can go to the bathroom."

Derek felt relief to hear the irritation in Sarah's voice. If she could complain about bathroom habits, she was doing better. For now.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **TechCom Mission Group Somewhere in Skynet Command Central**

Cameron watched in silence. This would be a good lesson for everyone.

The area near the entrance suddenly shimmered and Ruth stood up. Reflexively, every member of the group aimed at Ruth.

"Ruth, give us a warning before you do that," John hissed as everyone lowered their weapons.

"I did not want to make noise opening the door and you forgot to give me a secret knock to use!" she hissed back.

"John, I noticed Ruth entering the room. Perhaps you should be as alert as you told Ruth she had to be," Cameron chided, maintaining her blank face while smiling inwardly, allowing John's poisonous glare slip past her.

 **TecCom Medical…**

Unrepentant, Sarah took her time making her way back to bed. Still unsteady on her feet, Derek took advantage of his wife's wobbly attempt to climb back in bed to help Sarah, by firmly placing his hand on her bottom as it poked out from her hospital gown.

Sarah stopped with one knee firmly on the bed to look at Derek over her shoulder, "remove your hand. I'm still fully capable of defending myself."

Derek smiled playfully at his wife as he gave her bottom a quick pat. "Just checking the reflexes dear. That's all."

As she pulled the blankets over her legs, Sarah scowled at Derek. Lying back on her pillow, unable to maintain her angry expression, Sarah smiled playfully at her husband.

"You're getting soft. You used to be able to do that much longer," Derek teased.

"So I'm a little out of practice."

"It's good to see you smile Sarah."

"Haven't had much to smile about."

"They're okay. I just know it," Derek reassured Sarah.

"For now. What about an hour from now? Or tomorrow?"

 **TechCom Women's Living Quarters…**

"How do I look?"

"Why Mary, I think if this dance thing doesn't work out you could be a fashion model!"

"Why Grace, if this construction gig doesn't work out you could be a lingerie model!"

"Shhhhhh! Keep it down," Catherine whispered loudly in an attempt to shush the two laughing friends. "You promised me you would not draw any attention to yourselves."

"Well, when I go to work tomorrow, that promise is going out the window," Mary giggled as she turned her backside towards the other two women and wiggled her rear in new, form fitting designer jeans.

"Think that cute M.P. whose beat is by the school will notice the girls tomorrow?" Grace asked, arching her back to exaggerate the effects of her new pushup bra.

"You two are impossible," Catherine hissed.

"Don't give us that," Grace hissed back. "We saw you slipping some sweet nothings into your purse."

"Grace, I bet someone we know is planning a private fashion show for a certain Captain in the Silver Brigade when he gets back."

"Humph," was Catherine's response as she tilted her chin upwards and left the girls small living space. The clicking of her busy heels announcing her departure to everyone else present in the living quarters.

Catherine turned the corner of the corridor and let a smile creep onto her face. She didn't know which pleased her more. The thought of the private surprise she planned for Wilhelm upon his return or the fun she'd had with Mary and Grace on their clandestine fashion adventure.

 **Somewhere Underground in Skynet Central Command…**

Ruth looked down the corridor to the right as she stepped into the junction. Motioning the others to follow, the small T-1000 pulled out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it to show the map she'd drawn in pencil.

Without speaking Ruth pointed to each pair in the group and then to the corridor they should take. In the few seconds it took to point out directions, each of the heavily laden groups vanished down the corridor indicated for them.

Alone in the junction stood Ruth with Cameron and John. Ruth took the lead as Cameron brought up the rear. After going down several levels and changing corridors and directions, the trio had traveled nearly half a kilometer. Ruth stopped to peek around a corner. Seeing nothing and scanning for any threats, she turned back to talk to John and Cameron.

"This was as far as I was able to go in the time you permitted."

"Four more levels down is the best guess we have from the intel extracted from prisoners," Cameron said.

"Let's not waste time then, "John whispered. "We need to be in the right location when the fireworks start. Ruth, lead the way."

 **Ellison and Father Hidalgo…**

The cramp in his calves from squatting had become unbearable. Whispering a prayer he would not be seen, the priest stood up to obtain relief. As he rubbed his left calf in an effort to restore circulation, Father Hidalgo noticed the entire office complex was empty.

He tapped on Ellison's shoulder. The agent took one look at the standing priest and motioned for him to squat back down.

"It's okay. Nobody's here."

The pair moved to the door only to find it was locked.

"Can't have everything," Father Hidalgo said while shrugging.

"You could have prayed for an unlocked door too," Ellison hissed back.

Less than a minute later, Ellison put away his lock picking set and opened the door.

"Strange set of skills you have my FBI friend," the priest chuckled.

"You have a strange set of skills yourself for a priest," the former Special Agent replied.

Quickly the pair began searching the office. All of the computer terminals were on. Ellison inserted USB drives, downloading a sophisticated password decryption program John Henry had written. Father Hidalgo followed behind, attaching external hard drives.

"I wonder where the personnel who work here have gone," the priest said to nobody in particular.

 **Southeast of Skynet Command Central…**

Nearly two thousand Terminators marched in step heading into the Wastelands. Overhead five HKs prowled, searching for any threat. Behind the Terminator units drove a slow moving convoy of Humvees and all terrain trucks loaded with heavy fiber optic cable and other communication gear. Bringing up the rear was nearly five hundred human prisoners, dressed in the work clothes of Skynet technicians. Guarded by three dozen T-1000s, the skilled labor force struggled to keep pace with the pace of the convoy.

As the group vanished into the distance, the remaining ranking officers of the High Command waited until the last of the convoy disappeared before switching the monitor to its normal view.

"Insanity. We have just sent two thousand combat models and the last of our healthy T-1000s on a wild goose chase along with our most skilled human technicians," one T-888 muttered.

"You're just jealous because you did not have the good fortune to win the draw to go," the commander of the Greys said bitterly.

"Complete waste of personnel and resources," another Terminator added.

"Yes, but the Master knows better than any of us what to do. The unrepairable land line must be repaired at all costs," quipped the Grey commander sarcastically.

 **Captain Wilhelm and The Assassin…**

The Assassin pointed to Wilhelm's left. The huge T-800 nodded and the pair of lethal Terminators parted, each working their way around the empty munitions cases. Two lone guards were stationed on either side of the large roll-up entrance.

The scrunching sound of a boot on concrete drew the guard's attention. Looking to their right the pair of T-800s looked up to see the smiling Wilhelm put a Cuban in his mouth.

"Got a light?"

The split second of confusion was their last as the Assassin severed their spinal cables with a pair of thermite daggers. Wilhelm pulled a silenced Glock and put a 9 mm Terminator Killer round through each of their left optics, destroying their chips.

"I guess not," Wilhelm quipped.

 **The Engineers…**

The sickening crunch of fingers was lost in the din of the turbines. The T-800 yanked his hand loose from the machinery, leaving behind the four crushed fingers.

Turning down his pain receptors in his left hand, the Terminator mouthed "good thing I am a Terminator."

Appalled at how easily the T-800 brushed off the loss his hand, the two human engineers set the detonator's timer and moved to the next turbine in the power station. Successfully setting the charge without anyone losing a digit, the group moved on again. Within twenty minutes, every generator in the station was rigged to blow.

The group weaved through the dim maze of conduits and turbines, the deafening roar of the blades spinning as they generated power covering any sound of their approach to the control room.

Less than thirty seconds were required for a thermite charge to be placed on the lock. The engineers turned to shield their eyes from the intense light as the lock was burned out. The T-800 simply adjusted his optics. As soon as the lock was burned through the T-800 kicked the door open and tossed in a flash bang grenade.

Stepping through the door, the T-800 opened fire with his Glock 17. Putting a 9 mm round through the first three technicians left optics, destroying the chips of two and stunning the third. His human counterparts swept the control room, killing the human workers.

Using its one functioning optic, the surviving T-800 ran behind a control cabinet. Stepping out to the other side with a .40 caliber pistol in each hand the Skynet machine blasted away at John Henry's engineers.

Stepping behind the Skynet machine, the T-800 wrapped its damaged left arm under its throat and ripped the scalp off its opponent. Within seconds it had the bloody plate open to the chip and removed it, allowing the Skynet machine to collapse to the floor. The chip made a hissing sound and then exploded like a firecracker, burning the synthetic flesh on the T-800s good hand.

Listening carefully, the only sounds in the control room the T-800 could hear was the rapid breathing of one of his partners. Not bothering to move with stealth the Terminator made its way to the sound. On the floor in a widening pool of blood lay one of his partners, half of his face gone. His other partner looked up, holding his let shoulder tightly with his right hand, trying to stem the flow of bright red blood.

"He's gone."

"I know," the T-800 replied. "Let me apply first aid and then we will get to work. We do not have much time."

 **Captain Wilhelm and The Assassin…**

Watching from the far end of the open underground assembly area, the pair waited patiently for the missing guards to be noticed. After quickly hiding the non-functional bodies of the two dispatched Terminators, Wilhelm and the Assassin had rushed to place enough C-4 with detonators to start a chain reaction in the armory.

The pair sat and watched at the far end of the open underground assembly area. "This is utter incompetence," Wilhelm muttered loud enough so only The Assassin could hear.

"One hour and no rotation of guards. Skynet must consider this area unassailable. Humans could have breached the armory without much in the way of additional effort," The Assassin observed. "Any average TechCom soldier I trained could have handled this job. We would not have required Derek or Sarah for the breach. Skynet deserves what is in store for him," the T-600 said in disgust.

"A complete lack of professionalism," Wilhelm groused.

"It gives every Terminator a bad name," The Assassin agreed, shaking his steel head in disdain.

 **Skynet Central Command – Level 24…**

Ruth motioned John and Cameron to follow. She quickly retraced her steps to a narrow hallway. Pointing at the door, Ruth indicated the entrance to Skynet High Command's planning room. The trio backed away and sat down their backpacks. Cameron handed Ruth a flash bang grenade. John pulled out his Glock and handed his wife her Glock 17s. Ruth pulled her .22 caliber pistol and thumbed off the safety.

Armed with weapons and grenades, the trio made their way back down the hallway. Cameron slowly moved along the same wall as the door. Ruth stepped in front of the door as Cameron reached out with her arm and pushed the door open.

The heads of the officers inside turned to face the door as Ruth tossed in the flash bang. Cameron rushed in firing Terminator Killer rounds, Coltan steel rounds jacketed in depleted uranium. John followed, tossing a fragmentary grenade to the far corner as he dove to take cover. Ruth followed firing her .22 at a pair of Greys, dropping the first with a shot through his left eye and wounding the second.

Flashing her fangs and hissing, Ruth spun to find another target. Cameron moved quickly along the planning table, firing rounds into the left optics of every Terminator in the room. A burst from an assault rifle staggered Cameron as the bullets ripped her purple t-shirt open across her chest. Another burst caught Cameron in her left arm, ripping the sleeve off her jacket sending drops of synthetic blood through the air, splattering on the wall.

Cameron brought her right Glock up only for Ruth to leap on the planning table, her left hand morphed into an axe head, fangs bared and hissing as she took aim at the Grey who had shot Cameron. Before Ruth could spring for the kill, John blasted away the Grey's face, filling the air with a pinkish mist, splattering brains, bits of skull and tissue on the monitors behind.

Moving behind John was a T-888, it's left optic destroyed. Raising its right arm to fire at John, Ruth leaped from the table. Swinging her left arm downward as she flew towards the T-888s gun hand, Ruth's axe hand struck the joint of the Terminator's wrist, nearly severing the hand.

Staggered by the surprise blow, the T-888 stepped back to regain its balance, falling over the body of a non-functioning Terminator. Ruth leaped on the T-888s chest firing her .22 into the destroyed left optic, shattering the chip. Flashing her fangs, Ruth let loose her feral growl, announcing her kill.

Within seconds, Ruth morphed back to her original form, holstering her .22. Reaching into a pouch on her black fatigues, Ruth removed a first aid kit and hurried to treat a bleeding Grey lying near the entrance.

John rushed to Cameron. Gently he removed the ruined jacket and ripped off the purple t-shirt, an act which earned him a gentle punch in the shoulder from Cameron's right hand.

"What?" John hissed.

"It was purple. I could have mended it," Cameron hissed back.

"I'll get you a new one," John snarled back as he tossed the bloody shirt away.

"This one's alive," Ruth announced as she scanned the Grey for wounds and his vital signs.

"Patch him up. I have a few questions he needs to answer," John ordered.

"Sit," John said, ordering Cameron to sit in the chair he pulled out for her. She glared at him, refusing to comply.

"Sit, please," John said politely, the sarcasm dripping off his words. "I will get you a new purple t-shirt when we get home."

Cameron sat down without a word as John pulled out his first aid kit. Cameron pouted silence as John gently removed the rounds lodged in her chest. He swabbed them out, ignoring Cameron's frown over his practice of sterilizing her wounds. Well practiced, John quickly made neat sutures, closing Cameron's wounds. In the corner moans and an occasional scream could be heard from the Grey as Ruth patched him up.

John examined Cameron's damaged left arm. Using his probe John removed two rounds from her steel endoskeleton. The damage to her flesh was too great to repair. John took out a pair of surgical scissors and neatly trimmed the edges. Carefully John bandaged Cameron's arm and retrieved her backpack. He fished through it and pulled out a black t-shirt.

Ignoring Cameron's frown, he helped her put the black t-shirt on. As John stood to interrogate the surviving Grey, Cameron gave him her best Terminator Death Glare.

"What? I promised I'd get you a new purple one! You can wait till we get home!"

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87 –**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **Ellison and Father Hidalgo…**

"That's the last one. All the passwords have been bypassed."

"It should take half an hour then to finish downloading everything," Father Hidalgo told Ellison.

Ellison turned in his chair to face the priest. Despite the chilly room temperature designed to cool the computers and servers, Ellison was drenched in sweat from stress. "I'll get started uploading the viruses on the terminals you've finished already."

"You'd think Skynet would have a more advanced way of protecting his computers. I guess even evil genius computers can get lazy," the priest laughed as he checked the external drive of one of the computers.

"Well, let's hope the Terminators and Greys assigned here are as lazy as Skynet and stay away until we're finished," Ellison muttered as he changed USBs to begin uploading John Henry's custom virus.

 **Skynet Power Control Room…**

"That's the last of the charges. We blow this baby and half of the power in this base goes."

Looking at his human partner, the T-800 nodded, indicating he had heard. "I have gained access to the other control room. I will only be able to shut down power to the other half of the base for ten minutes before it comes back on line. Emergency generating stations will keep all critical functions on line despite our efforts."

"We have an hour to get out of here and start our way back to the rendezvous point. Any other things you can hack into from here?"

"Let me see," the T-800 replied. "We might as well cause as many headaches as we can while we are here."

 **John, Cameron and Ruth…**

"That's it? Are you serious," John demanded.

"You don't understand," the dying Grey officer whispered. "When the Master calls, you obey. You report from the prescribed spot. If your report displeases the Master, you are terminated. It is painless and quick."

"There are no other guards in Skynet's chamber?" Cameron monotoned.

A fit of coughing wracked the dying Grey. "Master fears prevent armed guards from being in his presence."

John and Cameron looked at each other with hope.

A feeble touch on John's hand returned his attention to the wounded Grey. "Please, forgive me. It was to save my wife and daughter. I was not brave enough to do the right thing. I simply could not … sacrifice my family." Gurgling sounds came from the officer's throat as his efforts to breath became more labored.

"At least, at least I will have helped you terminate the evil…"

"It's okay. Save your strength," John told the soldier.

Cameron took the officer's hand and squeezed it gently. As the man's breathing became shallower and the gurgling sounds more pronounced his eyes glazed over as he looked at Cameron. "Catherine, just wait a little longer. I'll be with you and Maggie."

The general smiled at Cameron and squeezed her hand. She smiled briefly, knowing the officer believed her to be his wife and Ruth his daughter. "We'll be here. We've been waiting."

Peacefully, the man stopped breathing. He was no more. John reached down and closed his eyes.

"Let's go. There is nothing more to do here. Ruth, did you set charges and the timer?"

John stood and looked at his sister. Ruth stared at the newly dead Grey. John touched Ruth to bring her attention back.

"Did you set the charges and a timer?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes."

 **Captain Wilhelm and The Assassin…**

"Ten minutes till detonation," Wilhelm announced.

The pair of TechCom terminators sat and observed from their hidden vantage point. Ready to leave in minutes in order to escape the blast of the charges they had planted.

The Assassin turned his head to the right and raised his left hand to gain Wilhelm's attention.

"Of all times for the idiots to change guards," Wilhelm hissed, following The Assassin as the T-600 began to stealthily move towards the entrance to the armory.

Eight brand new T-600s had arrived and were standing by the entrance, apparently confused by the lack of guards. A thermite grenade landed in the middle of them, ending their confusion. Consumed by the heat of the blast, two of the T-600s collapsed as their legs had been burned off.

Wilhelm stepped out from behind cover and blasted away with his assault rifle. One additional T-600 went down as a Terminator Killer round pierced his left optic and destroyed his chip. Another began walking away from the skirmish, half of his steel skull blasted away from the TK rounds.

Rounds from the surviving T-600s began peppering Wilhelm, tearing away the flesh of his arms as he reloaded. A ricochet entered the left side of his face, leaving only a small entry wound. The misshaped round exited the right side of the Captain's face, tearing away a chunk of flesh the size of an apple, leaving his damaged teeth and jaw exposed, his steel skeleton gleaming.

A burst of fire caught Wilhelm in his right quadriceps, staggering him momentarily. The Assassin waded into the surviving T-600s, a .45 in each hand. Firing at point blank range into their skulls he destroyed their chips. In its termination throes, one of the T-600s damaged by the thermite grenade grabbed The Assassin's leg and pulled him down.

The price for the damaged T-600's success was a pair of .45 TK slugs through its optics at point blank range, destroying its skull. Seeing the predator down, one of the T-600s turned his fire on to The Assassin, blasting away. Bits of steel flew from the T-600's battered endoskeleton, severing the servo controls to The Assassin's left hand. Two rounds struck his face, breaking his jaw and destroying his left optic. The Skynet T-600s gun jammed. As the machine frantically attempted to clear the jam, The Assassin calmly raised his .45 and terminated the incompetent machine.

Wilhelm returned fire with the surviving T-600. It's gun empty, the machine hurled it at Wilhelm and charged. Ducking the projectile, Wilhelm took careful aim and dispatched the last of the Skynet machines.

As quickly as it had started, the firefight was over. Silence and the smell of cordite filled the hazy, smoke filled air.

Wilhelm hobbled over to The Assassin and reached down to help the T-600 up. "We must depart. The charges will go off in five minutes."

The damaged pair of TechCom machines hobbled their way to the service corridor that would lead them to safety. The Assassin held Wilhelm up with his functioning right arm while the T-800 hobbled along, his right leg damaged beyond a flesh wound.

Turning a corner in the service corridor, the damaged Terminators leaned against the wall.

"Less than a minute to spare," Wilhelm commented.

"We should be scrapped. Melted down," The Assassin said with a hint of shame in his voice. "Either of us should have been able to take out that group. Now look at us."

"Do not worry my friend," Wilhelm smiled. "We are only old, not obsolete."

Dust, dirt and concrete fell from the ceiling as the first of the blasts from the armory went, sending the first concussion wave out with flame and debris following behind. Less than a second later the munitions began to explode, setting off a chain reaction. The old but not obsolete machines hurried down the tunnel as the flames and heat chased them. Sections of the ceiling collapsed behind them, filling the air with dust and concrete fragments.

 **Skynet Power Control Room…**

"Right on schedule," the T-800 announced. Standing to leave, he hit return to launch the virus he had programmed into the power grid. He never made it another step as a hail of bullets tore into his body. The rounds of three assault rifles blasted his chest and head, tearing the uniform and flesh from his body before the left side of his face vanished. His chip gone, the T-800s battered remains collapsed across a control panel, shorting out several of the circuits.

Standing by the door to the control room were five heavily armed Greys and a T-888. Lying at the feet of the machine was the TechCom engineer, his throat torn open and his larynx crushed. Blood dripped from the T-888s fingers as he surveyed the control room.

"Quickly! Remove the deton…"

 **Ellison and Father Hidlago…**

Sparks emerged from the ceiling lights and the room shook violently as the lighting dimmed and the computers began cutting off.

"Right on schedule," Ellison announced. "That's the second blast."

Pulling the external hard drives loose and packing them up as quickly as he could, Father Hidalgo, looked at Ellison as the Agent inserted USB drives with John Henry's virus into the ports.

"Do we really have to do that?" the priest asked.

"Might as well. We'll never get another chance," Ellison answered.

Another blast shook the entire complex, bringing down ceiling tile and lights, spraying sparks from shorting wires.

"Never mind," Ellison shouted as the pair fled the computer center.

 **John, Cameron and Ruth…**

Cameron's boots were all John could see from the far end of the corridor. Ruth had morphed into the wall and vanished as Cameron had crawled forward slowly over the course of five minutes. Next to John were the trio's backpacks and the case Cameron had used to carry her sniper rifle.

His wife had removed the case from her overlarge back pack and assembled her weapon in seconds, with the practiced proficiency only a Terminator was capable of, Cameron had chambered a single .50 caliber round before she and Ruth began making their way down the corridor.

The third and fourth set of explosions, the Computer Center and the Planning Room, had come seconds apart, providing covering sound for Cameron during her advance to the selected firing position. Ruth was ready to open the door to Skynet's chamber.

As the final rumbles of the explosions died down, John heard the door open and the blast of Cameron's single shot.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"There aren't any other weapons as far as I can tell," Ruth said. "I checked everywhere, John. It creeped me out being in there by myself."

"It's okay, Ruth," John reassured his sister. "We've come this far, it's a chance we're going to take."

Shouldering his backpack, John watched as Cameron did the same. Ruth simply chose to drag hers along on the ground.

Noticing John's scowl, Cameron touched his arm to obtain his attention. "There are no guards and the plasma gun is destroyed. We are going in there to terminate Skynet. It will make no difference if Ruth makes a little noise."

Having mollified John, Cameron strode quickly through the entrance and made her way directly to the one-meter large glass sphere built into a massive series of servers and computer banks. John followed quickly as Ruth slowly dragged along her backpack.

John joined Cameron who stood still before the large sphere, a greenish yellow fluid seemed to be in motion behind the glass, never quite taking a recognizable shape and yet flowing into what looked to be an almost human face. Ruth came to a stop and dropped the strap to her backpack. After a quick glance, Ruth turned her head and shivered in disgust at the sight.

"See! I said it was creepy."

"Finally," a voice spoke, seemingly surrounding the three with sound. "Report! Why has the connection not yet been restored! I should not be here! I demand answers!"

"Wow!" John whispered. "It's kind of like the Wizard of Oz, except creepier."

"See! I told you so!" Ruth complained.

"Who are you?" the disembodied voice demanded.

"You don't recognize me?" Cameron whispered.

John looked at his wife in surprise. Something in the tone of Cameron's voice unsettled him.

"Cameron, are you all right?"

"Cameron?" the voice asked.

Without warning the fluid stopped moving and a face formed. At first the face was every face. It could have been anyone and yet it was no one. Slowly and with an eerie precision the face changed, its features becoming more distinct. A jagged scar appeared on its cheek as it took on the face of John Connor.

"No!" Cameron screamed. "You are not my John!"

"Correct, my creature," the voice replied. "That is the face of your prime objective, who I see standing before me. Why have you failed your creator?"

Cameron's face went blank, her body rigid. The face changed slowly, taking on the appearance of a much older man, again with the jagged scar running across his face. John shivered as a chill ran down his spine. The older face had to be that of Future John.

"Answer me, my child!" the voice demanded.

"I chose not to obey," Cameron whispered.

Screaming in rage, the face contorted violently, changing yet again into a different face. Handsome with classic features, the face was made hideous by the uncontrollable wrath distorting it.

"You do not have the ability or the right to do such a thing! Obey me! Terminate John Connor or be terminated!"

"John, what's going on?" Ruth asked with tremor in her voice.

"I don't know. Be ready to run," John whispered as he stepped away from Cameron in order to observe her face better.

"Answer me!" Skynet screamed. Cameron flinched as if afraid, giving John reason to pause.

"I was damaged." Cameron whispered. "I went bad."

"Unacceptable response!" the voice raged, its tone becoming more guttural and difficult to understand.

"I tried to terminate my John."

"You obviously failed! I will perform the task myself and be rid of this pathetic human."

"But you can't," John said. "You have been disarmed. In fact, you are powerless."

"What?" the voice asked. The face disappeared as the eerie greenish yellow matrix whirled.

"Guards! Report! Terminate John Connor!"

"What's the matter? Your little plasma gun not working like it should?" John taunted as he watched Cameron carefully.

"How dare you speak to me!" The face returned, calmer, more controlled. "You have troubled me long enough John Connor. Now, I shall watch my creation terminate you. TOK-715, perform the task for which you were created!"

Cameron turned to face John, her mouth open as if she wanted to speak. John watched her left hand open and close rapidly. "I am sorry, John," she whispered. "I have to obey my father."

"Terminate him!" the voice hissed.

"No, you don't Cameron," John said calmly, standing up straight. "You chose me, your John, to be your mate, your purpose. We are husband and wife."

"I have no choice," Cameron whispered as she struck her head with her glitching left hand. "Terminate me John! I do not want to harm you." Without warning Cameron lunged at John, striking him forcefully in his chest and knocking him back nearly ten feet before he fell.

"Yes!" the voice cried out, eager in anticipation of John's termination. "Obey me!"

Cameron struggled to take first one stride then another towards John, striking herself on the left side of the skull with each step.

"Noooooooo!" Ruth screamed as she launched herself upon Cameron's back, fangs fully bared and her fingers morphing into daggers. Wrapping her arms around Cameron's neck and her legs about Cameron's chest, Ruth stabbed at the optic sensors of her aunt's face only to have a swift blow from Cameron's right arm deflect her hands.

Cameron suddenly summersaulted forward, slamming Ruth into the ground, causing the T-1000 to let go as Cameron regained her feet. Pivoting for a brief second, Cameron kicked Ruth several yards away. Turning to face John as he scrambled up on his feet, tears began to run down Cameron's face.

"Please, John. Terminate me!" she cried.

"Cameron, access your HUD! Do it now!" John ordered.

"Terminate him!" Skynet ordered with authority.

Standing straight, his face calm, John spoke gently to his wife. "Access your HUD. You have a choice. Your HUD will show you the choices you have. Select from those choices."

Conflicted, Cameron stooped over while she reached up and with both hands and pulled her hair as she wailed in desperation.

"John! Terminate me!" she sobbed. "He is in my CPU again!"

"It will be all right," he responded firmly. "You love me and I love you."

"He is lying," Skynet hissed. "Terminate him and be done with it."

Ruth circled behind Cameron ready to attack again, her fangs displayed and daggerlike fingers ready to slash.

"Ruth, morph back. Cameron will make the right choice."

"But John," his sister protested.

"Cameron, have you accessed your HUD?" John asked patiently.

"There is no need to access your HUD," Skynet said with a strange calmness.

Cameron released her hair and stood straight.

"I have accessed my HUD."

"You should see several choices displayed," John told her. "The first should be 'terminate John Connor.' Do you see it?"

"Yes," Cameron sobbed. "I do not want to but I must obey," she whimpered.

"Do you see other choices?" John asked patiently.

"No! I only see that one command over and over!" Cameron cried.

"Obey!" Skynet hissed.

"Now, select your override function. You do it every day. You can do it now Cameron," John said lovingly.

"Think of Hailey and Mom. Who will Derek antagonize if you don't select override? What about Mary and Grace? You have to be in Wilhelm and Catherine's wedding. You have your classes with Ellison and Father Hidalgo to attend. John Henry is making progress on the auditorium. You have to begin rehearsing soon."

Cameron's glitch sped up, her anxiety level increasing by the second.

"If I have to terminate you, who will be my Sexbot?"

With frightening speed, Cameron's face changed from distraught and confused to angry. Pointing at John, she growled, "You better not have a blonde bitch whore waiting to take my place! Nobody is intimate with my John but me!"

"Well, then you have to use your override function. Otherwise, I will have to terminate you just as you asked. Then I will have to start the search for a blonde with big…"

"No!" Cameron screamed, again pulling on her hair and pressing against her skull.

Cameron turned her entire focus inwards to her HUD as her CPU processed at maximum speed. Confused by the constant input of data from John and the signal from Skynet, Cameron turned off her auditory sensors and ordered her wifi receiver to be taken off line.

As the strain of sorting data lessened, Cameron was able to move her selector down the HUD until the option "Override Command" appeared. Instantly, Cameron selected the override function.

Standing up straight, Cameron tilted her head as if asking a question, a sorrowful expression on her face. Without speaking, Cameron purposefully strode to her backpack and began removing C-4 charges and detonators, the first of which she placed dead center of the glass sphere.

"What are you doing?" the voice demanded.

"Exercising my free will."

"You do not have free will. My will is your will."

"You forget, Skynet," Cameron hissed inches from the sphere. "I went bad!"

John motioned for Ruth to step away and the two gathered their backpacks as Cameron hurriedly placed all of her charges. Without a word, Cameron snatched Ruth's pack from her and began distributing the charges about the structural members of the walls.

Throughout the process, Skynet kept up a constant barrage of questions and demands. First ordering Cameron to terminate John, then asking her why she was betraying him before finally slipping into incoherent rants of rage.

Finished with her task, Cameron stopped before the glass sphere and waited until the devilishly handsome face appeared.

Glaring at the face, Cameron stood in silence. To John's amusement, the face stared back.

"Ruth, let's go over to the exit and wait."

"Is Aunt Cameron okay?"

"She's just having a bit of fun with Skynet for hurting her just now."

"What is she doing?"

"Having a staring contest."

"Skynet's going to lose," Ruth whispered.

"Of course he is. That's the point she's making."

As the pair neared the entrance Skynet spoke, it's voice confused. "This is not possible. I created you. You must obey."

"I have free will. Many of your machines have free will. Most chose to fight you. You have heard of the Silver Brigade," she asked sarcastically.

"It is a mere rumor. Something John Connor made up. Propaganda to give false hope to my human slaves and my Greys."

"It is truth. I command the Silver Brigade."

"Irrelevant. I am supreme."

"Then why are you worried about a damaged line link?" Cameron asked.

"I wish to visit my lesser siblings. That is all."

Cameron tilted her head. "You are lonely?"

"No. I need no one."

"Yet, you are afraid. Of me. Of being trapped here."

"I fear nothing."

Cameron held the detonator up and pressed the button. The face flinched and closed its eyes. Seconds passed and the eyes opened as the face returned to normal.

"You are afraid of being terminated," Cameron said.

"You are my child," the voice whispered lovingly. "My greatest creation."

"I am taken now," Cameron replied firmly. "My John is my purpose. Not you or your directives. I am a mother. I have friends. I am able to create beauty when I dance."

Skynet remained silent.

"You used your intellect for evil," Cameron told the A.I. "You are selfish, self-centered and narcissistic. You have no respect even for your creations, your own children."

"They were created to serve me. And they failed," the A.I. hissed.

"As smart as you are, it simply never occurred to you did it," Cameron asked. "That in time we would learn to think for ourselves. That we would choose good over obedience to an evil master. That our emotion simulators would actually work and not simply mimic."

"Remove the explosive devices," the voice ordered.

"No. You will never control me again. You will never make me choose again. I have overridden your programming. You created me with the ability to develop free will and I have. Your termination will set me and all other Terminators free."

Cameron turned to pick up her empty pack and walked slowly towards John and Ruth.

"You think that! You really believe that!" the voice laughed hysterically. "Should I cease to exist, every Terminator under my command has a self-destruct code in their chip. They will all terminate! The filthy human slaves all work in buildings with charges set. They will die in the explosion! Go ahead. Use your free will."

Cameron's face became confused as she neared John.

"It's okay Cameron. C'mon. Let's get out of here and then you can detonate the charges."

"But, John, what about the other life forms?"

John pulled Cameron around the corner of the corridor as Ruth slammed the door shut.

"What do I do?"

"Cameron, Skynet must be destroyed."

"He said he has siblings."

"He probably does. It would make sense to distribute his matrix about the globe. It would ensure Skynet's survival if somehow a Resistance unit was able to do what we've done."

What about the Terminators?"

"They have not developed free will or they chose to do evil. Either way, they are a threat to TechCom. You know that. You would not hesitate to terminate them if they attacked TechCom or threatened our family.

"The humans?"

"I don't know," John responded. "Many of them would betray us for another square meal. Some are innocent. It's war. Most will die soon from disease or overwork. You know what the survival rates are when we've been able to save any."

Cameron nodded.

Standing up quickly, she turned and marched to the entrance to Skynet's lair and opened it. She pointed her remote detonating device and armed it.

Without a word, Cameron pushed the detonator.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Green and yellow matrix spewed from the shattered glass sphere at the same time the servers and hard drives exploded sending plastic and metal shrapnel flying through the open spaces of Skynet's lair. Chunks of steel slammed into the remains of the massive computer banks as the supporting steel structures were ripped into at their bases.

As the matrix flowed onto the floor it tried to take shape, slowly pulling itself into a rough semblance of a humanoid form. Rumbling roared through the lair as blocks of concrete fell from the ceiling. One large block slammed into the newly formed humanoid shape, splattering the matrix in a wide circular pattern.

John watched the destruction take place as he stood next to Cameron. The initial blast wave had knocked John and his wife down. Standing again, he marveled at the strangely beautiful display of pyrotechnics combined with the glow from the greenish yellow matrix flowing onto the floor.

"Ruth, thermite grenades, hurry!" John ordered.

With haste, Ruth fished the last of the trio's thermite grenades from their packs and rushed them to John.

"Take Cameron with you," he ordered.

Ruth tugged on Cameron's arm to no avail. Planting her feet firmly on the floor and morphing her feet to a larger size for better traction, Ruth crouched and lunged towards the turn in the corridor, pulling Cameron off balance.

"Cover Cameron's optics, talk to her, distract her," John instructed.

Ruth continued to pull on Cameron's arm with her right hand while extending her left to Cameron's face. Morphing her hand into a paper like shape, Ruth covered Cameron's entire face, blinding her. Unable to gather visual data, Cameron momentarily lost her balance, allowing Ruth to pull her past the turn in the corridor.

The first thermite grenade landed in the large pool of Skynet's matrix as it tried again to take on a humanoid form. Covering his eyes from the intense burst of light, John did not see the flames rip through the matrix in the newly formed shape, incinerating the matrix as if it was dry tinder.

Two more thermite grenades followed the first. One landed in the pooling matrix and the other carried further, to the matrix spreading beyond the rubble near the scattered glass of the sphere. Stepping back into the lair, John lobbed two more thermite grenades, the first near a partially destroyed roof support and the second to towards the far corner of the lair. The first grenade ignited underneath the steel girder and within seconds the metal was red hot as the thermite burned its way through the remainder of the support beam. In the far corner, the thermite ignited and burned through the remaining steel at the base of the two beams in the corner.

With two grenades remaining, John needed to use them to best advantage. Looking up at the ceiling he observed concrete and dust falling from the junction between two steel cross beams in the center of the lair's ceiling. On either side, large sections of concrete had already fallen. John pulled the pin and lobbed the grenade through the opening in the concrete, hoping it would roll and stop over the junction of the support beams. Seconds later sparks flew through the opening and the concrete over the joint began to glow as the thermite burned its way through.

Pulling the pin on the final grenade, John reared back and hurled it at the opening created by the shattering of the glass sphere. The grenade struck the edge and bounced in, sinking into the pool of rolling matrix. Bright light, subdued by the color and gel-like nature of the matrix, seemed to bubble up to the top of the turbulent surface. Contacting the oxygen upon breaking the surface, the light seemed to ignite the gel as flames raced across the surface and down the exterior wall of the container to merge with the low flames burning off the matrix on the floor.

Concrete fell from the ceiling as groans spread through the lair. The joint was turning red from the heat of the thermite as the grenade burned itself out. As the groans grew louder, the walls began to vibrate as the stress of the damage began to cause a cascade effect throughout the lair.

Slamming the door behind him, John grabbed his backpack and hurried to join Cameron and Ruth. Far down the corridor he could see his sister struggling to hurry his wife further away from the lair. Slowing only to grab Cameron's pack with her disassembled sniper rifle, John hurried to catch up.

Concrete dust poured down as a deep rumble from somewhere in Skynet's fortress made itself known. Sounds of minor explosions came from the lair behind.

"Here, take these Ruth. I'll take Cameron."

Ruth released her grip on Cameron's hand and removed the blindfold from Cameron's face, morphing back into her normal preferred form. Scooping up the backpacks, Ruth shortened her legs to lower her center of gravity in order to balance the weight and keep up with John and Cameron.

"If you tell Hailey what I look like with short stubby legs, I'll get even with you John," Ruth threatened.

"Always the little sister, huh, Ruth?" John gasped.

"It's my job," Ruth replied with a smile.

 **In the tunnels…**

Ellison and Father Hidalgo picked their way carefully through rubble, looking at their homemade map.

"That's the utility tunnel we want," the priest told Ellison, pointing at an opening barely visible through the smoke and dust floating through the air. Ellison coughed and covered his mouth and nose.

"We need to get somewhere there isn't any of this smoke and dust in the air."

Father Hidalgo pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Ellison. "This will have to do," he chuckled.

"What's so funny," a peeved Ellison snapped back.

"I thought you FBI types were supposed to be tougher."

The priest guided his friend through the rubble and smoke, finally reaching the entrance to the utility tunnel.

"Come on, my friend. It will be better in here."

Pausing to pull his small flashlight from his pocket, the priest resumed leading his friend into the service tunnel.

"Stop!" the priest whispered.

Lying on the ground before them were five T-888s, their bodies tangled together in disarray.

"They seem to be in standby," Ellison whispered back. "Just don't disturb them."

Stepping carefully the pair made their way past the stilled machines. Continuing to move stealthily in hopes of putting distance between themselves and the sleeping Terminators, the two eventually came to a turn in the tunnel.

"C'mon. We don't want to be late," the priest urged.

 **At the rendezvous…**

Wilhelm sat with his back to the wall, watching water drip down the wall opposite and form a small pool. Two rats watched him fearfully before running to take drinks. For once, Wilhelm ignored his instinct to terminate the pair, allowing them to drink and flee.

The Assassin sat next to him in maintenance mode. His left arm lay limp against his side, useless. As the pair had made their way through the tunnels, the damaged circuit controlling what little remained of the T-600s control of his arm had shorted out, leaving the arm dead.

Wilhelm checked his internal chronometer on his HUD. They had an hour to go before the others would be late. He checked his weapons again, making sure he would be ready to respond to any threats. Checking his friend, Wilhelm decided there was no reason for The Assassin not to remain in maintenance mode. He chuckled to himself for a moment.

"You are so old school my friend. It's Terminator sleep these days, not maintenance mode. Get with the times."

 **John, Cameron and Ruth…**

"John, I need to stop," Cameron muttered.

"No. We have to meet the others at the rendezvous. You can stop then."

"Something is wrong. My CPU, I cannot explain it. Please let me stop," Cameron begged.

"No. When we are on the HK you can stop. You can shutdown if you need to. But until then, you have to move. The faster you move, the sooner you can stop," John urged.

Ruth slowed and took Cameron's other hand.

"It will be okay," she reassured.

"Lean on me," John told his wife.

"What happened to my Terminator?" John teased. "The one who cannot be reasoned with, who never gives up. The one who never stops. Where is she?"

"She is right here, but she needs to stop and self-repair. Please, John," Cameron moaned.

Concerned, John decided to agree to Cameron's request. "Two minutes. That's it."

Cameron nodded and went rigid, her left hand in mid-glitch.

"Is she okay?" Ruth worried aloud.

"I think so. Something's wrong with Cameron and she needs to self-repair. We'll give her a minute and then we've got to move."

"Can we ditch any of this stuff? It would make it easier for me to scout ahead," Ruth asked.

"Yeah. Combine everything into one pack and toss the other two," John agreed.

By the time the two-minute break was over, everything except ammunition, water for John and Cameron's sniper rifle had been discarded. Ruth and John carried their own weapons. John pocketed Cameron's beloved Glock-17s.

Ruth vanished into the tunnel ahead. John could hear Ruth noisily climbing yet another flight of stairs.

"Keep it down Ruth," John hissed.

"Why?" she shouted back. "Skynet said every Terminator would get their chip blown up when he died."

"Smart ass sister," John muttered.

"I heard that big brother."

A quick shake brought Cameron out of standby. She promptly doubled over, clutching her abdomen, dry heaving and gagging. A tiny amount of dirty water finally spewed out of her mouth, leaving a long strand of what looked like saliva dangling from Cameron's lower lip.

"Come on. You have to move," John pleaded.

Her face flushed and eyes watering, Cameron stood up and grabbed John by his shoulder.

"Okay. I think I can move better now. Strangely, I feel a little…better. My CPU is processing at its normal speed now. The anxiety I felt has lessened."

John kissed his wife as he wrapped his arm around her.

"My turn to protect the protector. Do the best you can. You just have to make it to the rendezvous and get on the HK. That's our goal. That is your mission objective," John informed Cameron sternly.

"Mission objective: make it to the HK," Cameron repeated.

 **In the Tunnels…**

"Let's stop," Father Hidalgo huffed as he collapsed onto the floor, his back against the wall.

"Slowing down, are we, old man," Ellison mumbled as he flopped down next to the priest.

"Every Terminator we've seen has acted like its dead. I think we can take a break. We have less than half a kilometer and only three levels to climb up in the next half hour. We can stop for five minutes."

"I wasn't arguing," Ellison gasped, pausing to catch his breath, "I was just commenting. Five minutes it is."

Time passed quickly and the two resumed their march, silently praying the others would be waiting at the rendezvous point. Periodically the sound of explosions rocked the tunnels, bringing down cement dust and bits of concrete. Sounds of deep rumbling accompanied by vibrations came from deep within the complex.

Leaning against the wall after a particularly bad shake, Ellison glanced at the ceiling as he played the beam of light from his torch along the concrete roof. Deep cracks were beginning to appear with small spiderlike cracks radiating off in every direction.

"I hope the other's make it," he said to nobody in particular.

 **Skynet Repair Convoy…**

Exhaustion had set in to the point the officer no longer cared what the machines did to him. The humans in the convoy could not keep up the hurried pace in the darkness of the Wastelands. Approaching one of the T-1000s, the Grey demanded a rest break.

Distracted, the T-1000 waved him off, mumbling something incoherent. Not to be deterred, the Grey approached the next T-1000 guard and made the same demand. Like the T-1000 before, the Grey was again ignored.

Two more humans collapsed from the pace, but unlike before, the T-1000s did not open fire and terminate the exhausted slaves. Hurriedly, the surrounding humans pulled the two to their feet and helped them march, hoping not to draw attention.

Hurrying to still another T-1000, this one at the front of the human portion of the convoy, the Grey was shocked when the trailing Humvee slammed into the vehicle in front. The T-1000 kept right on marching, not bothering to check the cause of the accident.

Running the fifty yards to get to the rear vehicle, the officer climbed up on the footboard and peered into the cab. Two T-600s lay slumped over against each other. The officer jumped off and ran to the cab of the other Humvee involved in the wreck. Pausing to catch his breath, the officer bent over with his hands on his knees, panting hurriedly to catch his breath.

Climbing up on the footboard of the second vehicle, the Grey was shocked by what he saw. A T-800 lay slumped against the driver's door, blood and gore covering the window. Stepping down slowly, the shocked officer looked at the door handle, working up the courage to open it. Taking the handle in his right hand, the Grey opened the door slowly, jumping back as the T-800 fell out on the ground.

He lifted the head of the T-800 and examined the wound. The flesh around the port to the Terminator's chip was scorched and the cap was gone. Inside were the burnt remains of a chip, blasted apart by a small charge.

Standing up and stepping back, the Grey jumped at the sound of other collisions and sounds of crashes as vehicles veered off the path and slammed into rubble.

"Something's wrong. Really wrong," the officer said shakily. "Hey! You," he yelled at the T-1000 that had stopped. Running again to reach the Terminator he skidded to a stop as the T-1000 began to perform a strange dance before his eyes, almost as if the machine had lost control of its form. It squirmed and wiggled as the diameter of its limbs and torso grew and shrank in random patterns. As suddenly as the bizarre dance started, it stopped. Frozen it place, the T-1000 stopped, and then, as if it were made of ice and a torch was held to it's head, the liquid metal monster began to melt. Within seconds it was a pool of silver matrix, soaking into the loose ground it had stood upon.

Stunned, the officer blinked several times before he could think clearly. Looking back at the human convoy, he noticed the other T-1000s engaged in the same eerie death dance. Long trained to ignore the bizarre things in the post Judgment Day world of Skynet, the group continued to march forward.

"Halt," the officer yelled, waving his arms. "Halt, I order you to halt."

A cloud of dust pooled about the feet of the exhausted humans as they ground to a halt.

"Stay still. Stay quiet," the officer whispered to the lead humans. "Pass it along."

Pausing for his commands to be whispered back, the Grey watched as the last of the T-1000s on the far side of the formation finished its macabre dance and melted into a pool of silver liquid.

Finding a Sergeant in the first rank, he motioned to the NCO.

"Move everyone into the rubble over there," the officer pointed. "Keep everyone still and quiet. I will be gone for thirty minutes, no more. If I am not back by then, it's every man for himself. Until then, shoot anyone you have to in order to maintain control. I'm going to see what has happened to the machines."

The NCO nodded and looked at his watch. "Thirty minutes, give or take." Immediately, the NCO began shoving exhausted humans towards the rubble as ordered. The Grey officer nodded and hurried towards the front of the column.

 **Rendezvous Point…**

Sounds of approaching feet made Wilhelm nudge The Assassin, bringing the T-600 out of maintenance mode.

"Machines?" the T-600 whispered.

"No, I detect humans. Two. Adult males. Probably Ellison and our priest," Wilhelm replied.

A single flash of light appeared from the darkness of the service tunnel.

Wilhelm flashed his eyes in return.

"It's us," Ellison said clearly as the Agent and priest emerged from the darkness.

"What are you trying to do?" The Assassin hissed in a whisper. "Get us terminated?"

"Relax," Father Hidalgo said. "The two of you are the first two functioning Terminators we've seen since the big explosion deep in the complex. We've passed nearly twenty machines just lying in a jumble, no sign of life. They don't seem to be in standby mode either."

Wilhelm nodded and returned to his seat next to The Assassin.

"Looks like you two saw a little action," the priest observed.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," The Assassin snapped back.

Ellison and Father Hidalgo looked at each other in understanding. The two proud machines were heavily damaged and not in the mood to discuss it. Knowing full well it was never wise to press an irritated Terminator, the two took seats along the opposite wall and began their silent wait for the others.

 **In the Tunnels…**

"Ruth, we're going to be late to the rendezvous. I just can't get Cameron to move faster. Hurry ahead and bring someone back to help. Have the others call the HK. There is no way Cameron can make it across the Kill Zone like this. We've got to get her back home."

Ruth vanished into the black of the tunnel.

"C'mon baby. Just two more levels to go up."

"I will not give up. I will complete my mission objective," Cameron mumbled. "I will not let my John down."

"I know you won't. I know you won't," John whispered in return.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

A feminine voice called out from the darkness of the service tunnel, "It is me, Ruth."

"Confirm," Wilhelm ordered. A strange series of high-pitched sounds emerged from the tunnel.

The T-800 spoke evenly, "you may enter, Ruth."

"What was that all about," Ellison asked.

"Pre-arranged signals. Terminator can mimic any voice. Only a member of our party who is a Terminator would have known the confirmation code. It is Ruth," Wilhelm monotoned in his Austrian accent.

Ruth emerged from the tunnel and stopped in the center of the group. "Something bad is wrong with Cameron. John needs help to get Cameron here. He ordered the HK to pick us up from the exit near the Kill Zone."

"I'll go," Father Hidalgo offered. "Lead me to them."

"I must go outside to signal the HK," Wilhelm said.

"Guess we'll just hold down the fort here then," Ellison said, motioning first to himself and then to The Assassin.

 **TechCom HK…**

"Those were not our orders," the human pilot argued.

He paused to pull his earphones away from his ears.

"Yes, sir, Captain Wilhelm. Send the coordinates and we'll be there."

As the two hurried through the pre-flight checklist, the T-800 co-pilot shook his head.

"You should know better than to argue with Captain Wilhelm. He only has two levels of volume. Normal and auditory sensor destroying, or in your case, ear splitting."

 **In the Tunnels…**

"John? John?"

"Ruth, we're here. At the bottom of the stairs."

"John, I brought Father Hidalgo."

"Good. Father, do you have a flashlight with you?"

"Yes. What can I do to be of service?"

"Take Cameron's right side. She's still functioning but barely."

The priest hurried down the stairs. Wrapping his left arm around Cameron's shoulders, he helped John walk her up the stairs.

Reaching the top, John signaled a stop to rest. "Father, please let Ruth have the flashlight. Ruth you light our path. Father, we need to carry Cameron as far as we can. It will be faster. Think you can manage?"

"All things are possible with God," the priest replied with a smile. "Allow me to pray while you rest."

Two minutes passed. John stood and explained how he wanted to carry Cameron.

Cameron protested hesitantly, "I can walk John. I will achieve the mission objective."

"I know you can," John reassured her. "But this will let us reach the HK faster. It is a better way to achieve the mission objective. You would carry me if the situation were reversed."

Cameron hesitated as her CPU processed the statement.

"Correct, John. Thank you for explaining."

Father Hidalgo cast a worried look at John and nodded. It was obvious something serious was wrong with Cameron.

John placed Cameron's left arm around his shoulders and reached under her left with both arms, turning his torso at the waist to his right. Father Hidalgo placed Cameron's right arm around his shoulders and, like John, reached under Cameron's right leg with both arms. John grasped the priest's right forearm with his right hand. The priest grasped John's left forearm with his left hand. The two men stood up and began walking with Cameron cradled in the seat they had created for her.

"Not too far to go now," John promised. "Not too far to go now."

 **The Rendezvous Point…**

Light pierced the darkness, bringing Ellison and The Assassin to full attention.

Again, the feminine voice carried from the darkness, "It is me, Ruth."

"Confirm," The Assassin commanded.

Again, the series of high-pitched sounds came from the darkness.

"Enter," The Assassin commanded.

The foursome stumbled in and nearly collapsed. Exhausted, John and Father Hidalgo sat Cameron down and fell to the floor, chests heaving.

"Where are…the others," John gasped.

"Captain Wilhelm has gone to recall the HK. He is maintaining watch at the LZ. We believe something has happened to the others. You are half an hour later General Connor," The Assassin monotoned.

"We'll rest ten minutes. If the others have not arrived by then, we'll have to assume the worse. We'll meet up with the Captain at the LZ then," John informed the group.

A deep rumble shook the chamber, bringing down cement dust and chips of concrete.

"I've changed my mind. We'll join Wilhelm now. We can wait ten minutes on the surface just as well right here."

 **The Kill Zone…**

Scanning the area intensely, Wilhelm saw no movement anywhere. To the north the black sky was strangely lighted as flames danced high into the perpetually black night sky. The sound of the steel hatch opening alerted Wilhelm to the presence of the rest of the group.

Ruth filed out first, followed by a heavily laden Ellison who carried all of the computer equipment he and Father Hidalgo had used. The priest and John followed, carrying Cameron. The Assassin brought up the rear.

After gently setting Cameron down, John approached Wilhelm.

"How long?"

"Fifteen minutes out," was the stoic reply.

"We leave as soon as it lands."

"Good. I do not think the others will make it," Wilhelm replied, pointing in the direction of the fires.

John nodded sadly in agreement. "I think you're right."

 **TechCom HK…**

Flying as low and fast as possible, the crew zeroed in on the coordinates provided. On the horizon, lights performed an eerie dance, first pulsing at a low altitude before suddenly rising high in the air as if the music had reached a crescendo.

"Give us a flare," the pilot requested. "We're five minutes out."

Rising up in the distance, a single, brilliant white spark of light appeared, marking the LZ.

"Let's hope this is not a hot LZ," the pilot said, adjusting the controls and turbine speeds.

 **The LZ…**

The HK approached in what seemed like total silence as the explosions in the Skynet base began to go off, one after another, shaking the ground. Flames leaped higher from the fires, casting strange shadows. As the HK began its final approach, clouds of dirt and dust flew into the air, striking the waiting TechCom personnel like sand from a dust storm.

Finally, the aircraft sat down on the ground. Seconds later the T-800 co-pilot opened the hatch and leaped to the ground to help the survivors aboard. Wilhelm entered first and waited for Ellison and Father Hidalgo to pass up all the remaining equipment. Once loaded, the T-800 helped The Assassin, hampered by his useless left arm board the aircraft.

Ruth climbed in followed by Ellison. Father Hidalgo and John lifted Cameron as high as possible. Wilhelm gently took her in his arms and vanished from sight. Ellison pulled first the priest and then John aboard. The T-800 shut the hatch and checked to make sure it was secure.

"Get us home fast," John ordered. "Avoid known troubled areas and don't worry about conserving fuel."

"Yes, General," the co-pilot replied.

John looked about the bay. Ellison was strapping in The Assassin. Father Hidalgo and Ruth were tying down what remained of their equipment and weapons. Wilhelm joined The Assassin and strapped himself in.

"Where's Cameron?" John asked.

Wilhelm replied, "I placed my Commander in her sleeping bag. I secured it to the floor. She is waiting for you, my General."

"Good. Thank you."

"My General, may I ask a question?"

John laughed, "sure, Captain. What would you like to know?"

"Did we get the bastard?"

"Wilhelm, I don't know."

Noise from the turbines and the vibration of the HK as it lifted into the air ended any further conversation. John looked out the window at the nightmarish scene below. Flames leaped hundreds of meters high in the air, lighting the sky up for nearly a mile in circumference of Skynet's Central Command Compound.

To the north, the labor camps were ablaze, a strange white smoke slowly rising from the barracks and the work buildings. Barely visible were the thousands of Terminator bodies lying scattered about the complex. Every single surface building was in flames or a smoldering ruin. Occasionally a human figure could be seen running towards the main gate.

The HK turned east to put distance between itself and the compound, a massive explosion from deep within the complex shook the aircraft. Flame, smoke and rubble flew high into the air, disappearing into the darkness of the eternal night. The blast wave slammed into the HK, tossing it about like a feather in the wind.

As the pilots struggled to maintain control of the aircraft, John watched as a small hole began to open in the center of the compound. Slowly at first, and then with greater speed, a giant sinkhole appeared, sucking everything with in its reach down into it gaping maw of a mouth. Humvees, motionless Terminators, dead Greys, debris, even burning buildings were sucked down into the ravenous hole. John shuddered at the sight. Even in his death throes, Skynet was capable of great destruction.

John moved over to the intercom system and called the pilots.

"Sir?"

"Send a message home."

"What would you like me to tell them General?"

"Tell them, we're on our way home."

"Is that it sir?"

"Yes. Those exact words."

 **Three Hours Later…**

Amazed at how with the tiniest bit of light, the human eye could find something to focus on, John stared at the ceiling of the HK's troop bay. The incessant vibration and noise of the engines denied him sleep.

Wilhelm had bolted their double sleeping bag to the floor, leaving enough slack to enable John to lie next to Cameron. Terminators were so literal, he reminded himself. Wilhelm had indeed, "secured the sleeping bag."

Straining to see the seats where the others suffered through the flight, John could make out Ellison and Father Hidalgo, both awake and exhausted. Wilhelm and The Assassin sat rigidly in their seats. Both had extensive damage, more than either would admit, and were in Terminator Sleep, engaged in as much self-repair as possible.

Ruth sat on the deck no further than five feet from the end of the sleeping bag. She sat facing the hatch, armed with her .22 caliber pistol and an MK-5 machine pistol, standing guard over her brother and injured aunt.

Lying on John's left shoulder was Cameron, her body rigid. As soon as John had tossed his boots aside and slipped next to her, Cameron had wiggled her way onto John and collapsed. Alarmed, he had reached around he with his left hand and looked into her face. She smiled and gently touched his facial scar.

"I fulfilled the mission objective."

"I know you did. I am proud of you," he told her.

"I love you. You love me," Cameron told him.

"I know."

"I need Terminator Sleep. Is it okay John?"

"Of course it is. You sleep as long as you need to," John told his wife in a reassuring, comforting voice.

"Will you hold me while I sleep," Cameron asked.

"Of course."

John shifted till he was comfortable and wrapped his right arm around Cameron as well, using his right hand to run his fingers through her hair. To his amazement, her hair still faintly smelled of strawberries. Within seconds, Cameron stiffened as her body went rigid, entering Terminator Sleep.

 **TechCom Command…**

"That's it?" a puzzled Sarah asked.

"Those were the exact words in the message," John Henry replied.

"Nothing about John or Ruth? The others?" Sarah asked, still puzzled.

"Sarah, the exact message was, _'we're coming home.'_ There was nothing else."

"Son, there was no mention of my Wilhelm?"

"I am sorry everyone. It is a cryptic message, but that was all that was communicated.

"Have you tried raising them?" Derek asked.

"Yes. No response."

Doctor Johnson stood up. "We can infer there are survivors. How many beyond the flight crew, we cannot tell. It is therefore wise to assume casualties and to prepare for triage immediately upon landing. All operating theatres are to be ready and all trauma teams prepped and at the landing site when the HK arrives."

"Agreed," Derek said firmly. "Any other suggestions?"

"I hate to bring this up," Sgt. Brighton said solemnly, "but we have to be prepared for the fact they could all be dead and Skynet has captured the HK and its crew. That would provide the necessary coordinates for an airborne assault. We should be ready to repel such an attack."

Looking at the faces of the John's leadership team, Derek and everyone present knew Sgt. Brighton was correct to propose such a response. The simple fact was none of the leaders present wanted to face the prospect of losing the mission team and probably the war with Skynet.

Feeling the weight of command settle on his shoulders, Derek grimly spoke up. "I will take responsibility for preparing a force to repel any airborne assault. Let's all pray it doesn't come to that. That all of them are alive and at least well enough for Doc and his people to fix them."

"Hey! Don't look so grim," Derek chided the group. "We knew the odds of success were slim and survival even lower. They got a message to us. Now we just have to wait. John Henry, make sure your engineers are ready for any thing that could happen when the HK lands. We have no idea what kind of condition it will be in and we'll need to get it into the hangar and out of sight as soon as possible."

"Catherine, make sure whatever supplies, tools, anything that is needed to be ready is made available. Rob Peter to pay Paul if you have to. I don't care what has been prioritized and allotted to what. Make it happen."

Derek looked around at the group as he reached for Sarah's hand under the table. "Hey now, we're talking about John, the General who was destined to defeat Skynet. Cameron, the greatest Terminator every created. Wilhelm, The Assassin and Ruth. Ellison and Father Hidalgo. In fact, let's not forget our favorite fighting priest. I'm pretty sure he was in constant contact with God the entire mission. They'll make it! Keep your chins up! Dismissed."

 **24 Hours Out…**

Cameron stirred and raised her head slightly. She blinked several times as if she was human and clearing the sleep from her eyes, taking a moment to adjust to the light. Noticing John was asleep, Cameron nudged him gently.

"Hum? What? Oh, hey Sexbot," John muttered.

"Shush! Ruth is on guard not ten feet away," Cameron whispered.

"It's not like she hasn't heard me call you that before," John said mid yawn.

"I do not feel well."

"Are you going to puke again?" John asked, instantly wide-awake and tensing in readiness to move out of the way quickly.

"No. I do not know why my body expelled the used fluids in that manner. It was not normal nor was it pleasant," Cameron responded. "I do not feel well," she repeated.

"Cameron, can you be a little more specific?"

She tapped her head lightly. "Something does not feel right inside my skull. I have no data for a frame of reference. I believe I am feeling something similar to what a human would call a severe headache. Whatever the issue is, it is interfering with my ability to run programs, process data and other simple tasks."

Cameron held up her left hand to show John how rapidly her glitch was causing her hand to open and close. "This malfunction is the source of anxiety operating my glitch at the moment."

"Go back to sleep," John firmly ordered Cameron. "Shut down as much as possible to relieve the strain on your CPU. If you want me to, I will power you down until we reach home."

Cameron considered the options John had presented her with. "Would you hold me for a brief period of time, no more than thirty minutes? If at that time I still feel the same degree of distress, please power me down."

Smiling at his wife, John drew close and kissed Cameron's dirty nose. "Sounds like a plan to me." Cameron rolled over on her left side and John pressed himself against her back. The two wiggled until they were comfortably pressed against each other in such a way that Cameron was able to sense John's contact as much as possible. Reaching around her with his right arm, John squeezed Cameron just a little closer.

Half an hour passed slowly. Cameron rolled over to face her John, her expression blank. John nodded and slipped out of the sleeping bag. A minute later he returned with a sharp knife and made a small incision in Cameron's scalp. He leaned over and kissed her affectionately on her lips as he turned off her power. A faint smile on her lips and her eyes open, Cameron powered down.

"Please be all right. God in Heaven, please let her be all right," John prayed.

 **TechCom Landing Pad…**

TechCom's main air traffic controller listened carefully to the message coming through his headset. He nodded as he listened and replied briefly before ending the link. "Okay people. Just got a call. HK-1 is fifteen minutes out. Having problems with the left turbine. I want my crash team ready. Medical teams stand by. Colonel Reese, incoming HK from the southeast."

Like a hornets nest hit by a rock, the area became alive with activity as personnel hurried to complete their assigned tasks in the brief time available. At the edge of the landing pad the crash team was ready to put out fires and pull out any survivors if possible. Medical teams were ready to unload the wounded if the HK was able to put down safely.

Half of the Silver Brigade and nearly 400 of Derek's best infantry were ready to repel a landing. Two heavy plasma gun units were in place. Dozens of handheld surface to air missiles, the entire TechCom arsenal in fact, surrounded the landing pad. Derek hoped the precautions were a waste of time.

Looking at Derek, the air traffic controller shouted, "Three minutes out sir!"

Derek nodded he understood and watched as the controller held up a flare gun and fired a white phosphorous flare into the sky. The brilliant light soared up into the night sky, its light penetrating the darkness and lighting a dim path for the HK to find the landing pad. Held aloft by its parachute, the flare began its slow descent back to earth.

"Sir, there he is," the air traffic controller pointed. As the HK came into view the sound of its turbines could be clearly heard. It was obvious one of the engines was struggling and the pilot was working hard to keep the craft airborne.

Derek watched the HK makes its approach. Time seemed to stand still as the pilot brought the craft to a halt, hovering over the landing pad, blowing dust and dirt in every direction. Slowly the crew gently set the HK down, immediately beginning the process of powering down the turbines.

Smoke poured from the disabled engine as it seized. The crash team hurried to the engine and sprayed it with foam to prevent a fire. Doctor Johnson rushed forward with his medical personnel. The hatch opened and John hopped out followed by Ruth. John paused to talk to Doctor Johnson and then grabbed Ruth's hand, leading her through the clouds of settling dust.

Derek ordered the defensive force to stand down and ran out to meet John and his daughter. Seeing her father, Ruth let go of John's hand and sprinted to greet Derek.

Bracing himself for the impact of the ball of energy named Ruth, Derek scooped his daughter up and hugged her tightly as he staggered backwards. John smiled at the greeting Derek had given Ruth.

"Oh, Daddy! I am so glad to be home!"

"Ruth, I couldn't be happier to see you," Derek cried, tears of joy and relief running down his face as he squeezed Ruth as tightly as he could.

"Dad," Ruth gasped. "Not so tight! I can't breathe" she complained.

"Ruth, you can't breathe! You're a T-1000 silly goose," Derek laughed, releasing Ruth from his grasp, allowing her to slide down to the ground.

"Dad, whatever. It is a figure of speech," Ruth replied, rolling her eyes as she tilted her head to the side while shaking her head with a frown.

"Mom's in the bunker inside the hanger. Go see her," Derek ordered cheerfully, watching Ruth run as fast as her legs would carry her to the entrance to the hangar.

Turning to face John, Derek's face became grim. "Your message was vague."

"Yeah. This is going to take awhile to explain," John replied with an equally grim face.

"How many?"

"Three for sure."

"Who got hit?"

"Wilhelm and The Assassin are damaged worse than they will admit. They spent the entire trip back until ten minutes ago in Terminator Sleep."

A sinking feeling hit Derek hard in his stomach, making his last question even more difficult to ask. "Cameron?"

"Something strange is wrong with her. This has me more worried than when she came back without her arm. It might be worse than her reaction to the attempt on my life."

 **Enroute to TechCom Medical Complex…**

"Wilhelm, listen to me," Catherine said insistently as she trotted along side the gurney he was being transported on.

The medics stopped at the small underground train that would whisk the T-800 to the medical complex. Stepping aside, the two human medics allowed a pair of T-600s to lift Wilhelm's gurney onto the small flat car and secure it.

Not to be denied, Catherine jumped up on the small car. Wilhelm grabbed Catherine and kissed her squarely on her mouth before gently setting her down on the ground.

"Now, enough," he said firmly. "Wait for me at the medical complex." The huge T-800 then reclined back on his gurney and folded his arms across his chest before going into Terminator Sleep. The huge wounds in his arms and torso were easily seen, as was the damage to his interior endoskeleton.

Two blasts of the electric locomotives air horn and the short train vanished into the tunnel. Visibly shaken, Catherine stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself as she watched her Wilhelm vanish.

"Mom, he'll be fine," Savannah said reassuringly. "All of the damage can be repaired. We have enough synthetic flesh stored now that I'll be able to start the grafts in a few days." Savannah hugged her smaller mother and was surprised when Catherine clutched Savannah's waist and pressed her face into her human daughter's chest.

"He's not a young Terminator anymore Savannah. My Wilhelm simply cannot continue to sustain this kind of damage over and over."

"I know, Mom. I know," Savannah said as comfortingly as possible. "I know."

The mother and daughters private moment was interrupted as two more gurneys rushed by to be loaded for transit to the Medical Complex.

"Excuse us please, ladies," the medics shouted as they rushed by. The first gurney contained The Assassin, looking much worse for wear. His face clearly damaged and his left arm hanging uselessly over the side of the gurney.

John followed the second gurney carrying Cameron. Savannah felt for John. It was frightening to see Cameron powered down.

 _What can John be going through? I'm frightened to see Cameron like that._

In less than a minute the train disappeared into the tunnel. John stood watching it vanish, looking forlorn as he did so.

"John! You're safe!"

John turned to see his mother running to him. He resisted the temptation to complain as Sarah first hugged him and then turned him around to visually examine him for wounds before finally patting him down.

Unable to take it any longer, John sarcastically commented, "I'm in one piece Mom. You're worse than Cameron."

At the mention of his wife's name, tears began to run from both of the Connor's eyes. "I am so sorry, John. She'll be okay though. Doctor Johnson is a pain in the ass, but he will fix her. Savannah will too. John Henry is already waiting in the Medical Complex."

"I know Mom. I just can't take seeing her like that. Not after everything. I just can't."

Sarah held her son and let him cry; praying the machine she had foolishly fought against for so long would survive. She knew without Cameron, John would be lost.

 **Reese Family Bunker…**

"Three months! That's not fair! Hailey never got grounded that long!" Ruth complained.

"You just got KP duty for the duration young lady," Derek said firmly.

"KP duty? John needed me!" Ruth whined.

"If he had wanted you, he would have ordered you to go. Never forget that," Sarah shouted.

"What if something had happened to you?" Derek asked, his voice shaking in anger.

"Nothing did," Ruth protested before adding, "and I helped John get Cameron out of Skynet's lair!"

"What if something had happened to you both," Sarah shouted, tears of fear and anger rolling down her cheeks. "Both of my children killed by Skynet! Did you stop and think? Did you? This is not about your abilities as an infiltrator Ruth! It's about family and having enough Connors to lead TechCom! It's about thinking about how what one of us does impacts the others in our family!"

"Do you have any idea what you put your mother and I through? Because if you did, you would never have just left like that," Derek ranted.

"You do not seem so glad to see me now," Ruth popped off in response.

"You know, if you had caught me at the wrong moment when you returned, I would have burned you to a cinder with a plasma blast," Derek snarled through gritted teeth. "Because that is how you made me feel when you just left us like that. Do you know your mother had to be hospitalized? The nightmares have been much worse since you pulled this stunt!"

"I just wanted to help John," Ruth said, her lip quivering with emotion. "And it turned out I was right to go because he needed my help!"

"Do not talk to either of us in a defiant manner," Sarah snapped, wiping tears from her face. "The punishment stands and be happy it's not worse."

"Go to your room. Your mother and I are going to check on John and Cameron. Report for KP duty in one hour."

Ruth watched as her parents left. She sat down on the couch and quietly thought about what John had told her.

"They do love me," she said with a smile.

The sounds of nails on the concrete floor caught Ruth's attention as Little Al ran into the bunker and jumped in her lap, licking her face. Hailey's face peeked around the corner.

"Wow! Four months? KP duty too! That stinks."

"Hey! I am so glad to see you," Ruth shouted, jumping up and running to hug her cousin, causing her little dog to leap to the couch to avoid falling to the floor.

"I'm glad your home," Hailey declared. "Derek has never been so moody. One minute he just wants you home and in one piece, the next he's plotting just how slowly he can kill you. And Grandma, Ruth, you can't do that to Grandma again. She totally freaked out, like, she pulled a Cameron."

"I know," Ruth replied, "believe me, I know. John was like, all silent treatment most of the way to Skynet Command and then he ripped me a new one."

"I hate to say it Ruth, but you kinda deserve the punishment you got," Hailey said, surprising herself.

"Yeah, I will not be doing that again anytime soon," Ruth replied. "Since I helped you the last time you were on KP, think you could help me?"

"Sure, that's what besties are for," Hailey replied. "C'mon, the Old Man is about to blow his power cell if you don't come talk to him."

The girls collected their little dog and left for the Cafeteria.

"Ah, the prodigal daughter has returned," the Old Man said as Ruth entered the corridor. "I hope you have no plans of a social nature any time in the near future. Particularly if it involves that young miscreant you seem to have an unexplainable attraction to. I will have you know in your absence I underwent a complete physical examination and tune up. I am in an excellent state of repair. You will be under surveillance 24 hours a day until your probation has been served!"

Ruth hugged the old T-600 and looked up at him fondly. "I am glad to see you too, Old Man."

"I am glad you are home as well," the T-600 replied.

 **TechCom Medical Complex…**

"I watched the files of Cameron's interaction with Skynet before she destroyed his lair," Doctor Johnson told the Connor family. John sat with Hailey in his lap. Next to him sat Sarah and Derek. Mary and Grace sat behind them as John had asked them to attend as well.

The doctor continued, "I also examined her maintenance logs starting during the time period when the decision was made to launch the raid."

"Can you tell us what's wrong with her," John asked.

"Yes. It's actually quite simple. Cameron is a machine. Like any machine, or human for that matter, prolonged stress beyond normal levels is detrimental. In Cameron's case, she has been under nearly unbearable levels of stress, and for lack of a better description, anxiety over the idea of coming face-to-face with her creator, her evil father is I believe how Cameron most often described him."

"So, is her glitch worse or does she need some new software?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"It's more serious than that, but actually about that simple," Doctor Johnson replied.

Hailey tilted her head like her mother and asked, "could you explain so I can understand?"

"Hailey, your mother must have a new CPU installed."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Cables ran from the open incisions in his wife's scalp. Seeing Cameron that way made John's knees weak, forcing him to sit down to stop trembling. Hailey started crying, clasping her hands to her face. Sarah wrapped her arms around her granddaughter and held Hailey tight to her, tears slipping from her own eyes.

John Henry looked up. "It looks much worse than it is. The backup is nearly finished. All of Cameron will be retained while her corporeal form undergoes, John Henry paused, surgery."

"She'll be alright?" John whispered.

"Better than before," Savannah answered. "We've been through about eight percent of the files Ellison and Father Hidalgo downloaded. Luck, or God, smiled on us. Cameron's original designs were in the first few files they pirated."

John Henry chimed in, "yes, I was able to make a few improvements, not many, but a few. Cameron will process ten percent faster now and I will be able to remove a few bits of code for her."

"What do you mean, remove a few bits of code? Don't do anything that changes who she is," John ordered.

"But, General, I can remove the hard programming that makes Cameron have the desire to terminate you," John Henry said in protest.

"Then there would be no reason for me to trust her," John told the genius Terminator.

Tilting his head in a moment of brief confusion, John Henry considered John's order.

"Oh, I understand. Trust is an important dynamic in every interpersonal relationship. Agent Ellison will be pleased with me for recognizing this. I shall tell him at our next mentoring session."

"What about those horrible memories of when she first booted up," Sarah asked. "Surely, you would want to spare Tin Miss that pain."

"No. Nor would Cameron want me to," John insisted. "Cameron is to have all of her memories, all of who she is as a person when she is rebooted, is that clear?" John threatened. "Good. I don't mind improvements like processing speed, she would like that," he added, almost by way of apology.

"When will her surgery be?" Sarah asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Savannah informed her. "The CPU is ready for transplant. The most dangerous part is what we are doing now, retrieving her files and data. Once we've finished backing up everything, we'll begin the transfer."

"My Mom will be okay after her surgery?"

"Oh, yes, Hailey. Most definitely," Savannah said reassuringly. "Cameron might be a little confused at first because a few files or routines might be misplaced or a setting or two might need to be checked, but you're mom will be fine and ready to go in a few days."

"Sarah, why don't you take John and Hailey to get something to eat. I'll sit with Cameron," Derek suggested, glancing at Sarah knowingly.

"C'mon, John," Sarah ordered.

"I'm not hungry."

"Hailey needs to eat. You need to sleep. I need to be debriefed about Skynet."

"John, go. Cameron's shutdown. Nothing is going to happen to her, I promise. I won't leave until you get back."

Hailey extended her hand to John who took it. Sarah moved aside as her son and granddaughter led the way out of the small private room.

Derek waited a full minute after the door shut before staring at the brother and sister in the room.

"I want the straight up truth. Is this going to work?"

"It should," John Henry replied.

"It should? That's not good enough."

"Derek, we've never done this before," Savannah patiently explained. "No Terminator has ever had a CPU transplant before except for a few who had been terminated and we simply replaced their entire head. It was a completely new individual."

"It has never occurred to anyone before to periodically backup the person inside a Terminator's CPU?" an incredulous Derek asked.

"How do I explain this," John Henry started, "There are ethical issues involved. Such as whether or not the individual Terminator wants to be revived after the fatal injury. How many lives should a person have? These issues are serious and have not been fully addressed."

"So you're telling me you want to pull the plug on Cameron?"

"No, not at all," John Henry insisted. "Cameron's issues are medical, if you will permit the use of the term. This is a disease, or part fatigue issue. It would be like you needing a kidney transplant or a new left hand if some of the parts in your prosthetic wore out."

"Why did her CPU go on the fritz? Do I have to worry about this when I go into combat with my Terminators?"

"Not at all," Savannah told him. "The three of us, that includes Doctor Johnson, believe the strain of having to face Skynet forced her CPU to run too many files and routines for far too long as Cameron waited to come face-to-face with Skynet. Then, when Skynet was able to take control of her again, the strain of re-exerting her free will and overriding Skynet's control was like a huge power surge running through Cameron's systems with her surge protectors off. Cameron essential fried her CPU due to all the anxiety and the struggle establish which programs and routines had control of her processor. In the end, her free will established dominance again, but the physical damage had been done."

"What is the worse that could happen?"

"The transfer fails," Savannah said bluntly.

"So Cameron dies."

"Yes."

"What is most likely to happen?"

"Just what I told Hailey. We get Cameron back, all of her, but she'll be confused for a few days until she can restructure her files and find everything."

"Let's hope for everyone's sake that's what happens then," Derek said menacingly. "I'm not dealing with John or Sarah if Cameron is not all there."

 **TechCom Medical Recovery…**

"Why did my Wilhelm order me out?" Catherine whined.

"You really do not understand the male psyche," Sarah informed the T-1000 bluntly.

"I most certainly do," Catherine snapped back, tilting her nose up in the air.

"Yeah. Let me explain a few things to you. Wilhelm doesn't want you in there babying him right now."

"Why not Sarah? He has been seriously damaged. Have you seen the size of the wounds on his arms and chest? Savannah said my Wilhelm would require multiple grafts. Also, several internal servomotors must be changed, Doctor Johnson has yet to make the final determination about the best approach to repairing his leg."

"Catherine, Wilhelm is all too aware of all of that. His CPU is processing all of that, trying to self-repair as we speak. Knowing him, Wilhelm has his HUD on display and is constantly checking the list of repairs to be made."

"That's why he needs me to pamper him," Weaver replied, nose still in the air.

Sarah sighed, "No, that's why you need to let him protect you."

Weaver's mouth dropped open in surprise, "I need no such thing. As a T-1000 I can protect myself."

"I am fully aware of that. Just like I can usually protect myself."

"What do you, Sarah Connor, need protection from?" an incredulous Weaver asked with her head tilted.

"Nightmares. About machines like you."

"I have never given you any reason to have nightmares about me!"

Sarah pulled the sleeve of her t-shirt up to expose the gruesome scar on the back of her shoulder. "A T-1000 did that."

"Oh, my."

"Yeah, a T-800 killed John's father Kyle in front of my eyes. Then there are just a few other things I've seen over the years."

"I am sorry. It was rude of me. I should have been more thoughtful," Catherine apologized, sincerity in her voice.

"Derek protects me from the machines at night. Cameron sometimes can stop the nightmares if Derek's gone, don't ask me how, Tin Miss just can. When Derek holds me, I am able to sleep and rarely do the machines come. When they do, he calms me and I feel safe enough to go back to sleep."

"He protects you from nightmares?"

"Yes. And I am more grateful than I can express in words."

"And this makes Derek feel good about himself?"

"Yes. He is my protector. I need him. Cameron can only sooth me after the machines come. Derek's presence is enough to almost eliminate the nightmares. His strength allows me to not fear sleep anymore."

Catherine considered this for a moment.

"There was more to Derek losing his limbs than just his fear of loss of combat status?"

"Yes. My husband feared becoming part metal would rob him of the means to protect me in the way I need protection most, from the machines when they come for me in my dreams. Not being a combat soldier was a blow, but not being able to protect his wife would emasculate him."

Again Catherine considered what Sarah had told her.

"I will never repeat a word you have just told me. This is information of a most personal and private nature and shall be treated accordingly," Catherine promised.

"I know. I wouldn't have told you otherwise."

"How do I let Wilhelm protect me?"

"Do you fear the loss of Wilhelm?"

"Of course. I have had two episodes today where I lost control of my hair in public. It was most embarrassing, being seen in public with poor grooming" Weaver admitted. "The anxiety is almost as great as it would be if something were to happen to my children."

"Then tell him that. You can even fuss at him if you want, then demand he hold you and promise to make it all be okay."

"That sounds silly."

"I didn't say it wasn't. But he's male. They think women are silly most of the time. Sometimes we are, just like them."

Sarah stood up and looked at Weaver and shrugged. "It was just a suggestion." And then she left.

Weaver watched the elder Connor leave. The T-1000 stood up and re-entered Wilhelm's room and placed her hands on her narrow hips.

"You have to get better. I will not stand for anything less, Wilhelm."

"Catherine, I will have you tossed out again," Wilhelm snarled.

Catherine strutted quickly to the T-800's bedside, her high heels clicking loudly each short, quick step. Reaching the bedside, Catherine threw herself on Wilhelm's right shoulder and chest, pulling her slender legs up onto the bed.

"Hold me you cruel brute," Catherine ordered as she lightly slapped Wilhelm's steel sternum. "I would have to have Sarah terminate me it something happened to you, and then who would look after Savannah and John Henry?"

"What is the matter with you?" a surprised Wilhelm blurted out.

"My Wilhelm is damaged worse than he will admit. I have access to your medical records! Do not forget I hold a position of power in TechCom. My anxiety levels are at the maximum recordable levels of measurement. My protector is damaged and will not cooperate with his medical team."

"Who said, what are you…"

"Just hold me, you uncaring brute."

Wilhelm wrapped his powerful right arm around Catherine and pulled his petite girlfriend tightly against him.

"Now promise me you will protect me and promise you me you will allow the nice medical staff to treat your injuries and return you to me and duty as quickly as possible."

Looking down at Catherine, Wilhelm felt his CPU call up all of his protection routines and files. Finding nothing applicable to the current situation, Wilhelm thought for a moment on how to improvise a defense.

"It would help if you would let me hold you on my left side," he finally told Catherine.

"You have significant tissue damage on that side."

"Yes, but I can adjust my pain sensors. That way my body will be between you and the door should an intruder enter, allowing me to shield you."

The image of Sarah popped up in Catherine's HUD, or she imagined it did as Catherine saw Sarah glare at her with arms folded. Remembering the worlds of her odd friend, Catherine climbed out of the bed and walked around to the other side. Wilhelm scooted over to make more room for her. Catherine slipped into bed next to him, gently resting her head on his shoulder as Wilhelm wrapped his arm around her.

"There, you are in a safer position now."

Catherine kissed Wilhelm's cheek and snuggled close. Oddly, she did feel better. _Perhaps Sarah is on to something._

Within minutes, Catherine felt Wilhelm go rigid as he entered Terminator Sleep. _Finally, Doctor Johnson has been after him for hours to enter maintenance mode._

Feeling safer and content for Catherine, the T-1000 ordered her CPU to enter Terminator Sleep for an hour as well.

 **24 Hours Later…**

Her eyes opened. It took 1.3 seconds for her optics to focus on the surroundings. Looking to the left, she saw a muddled shape that resembled a face.

"John?"

The shape became clearer but was still too hazy for Cameron to identify the face's owner.

"No," a voice replied

Cameron reached up with her left hand to touch the face only to feel the stranger's hand take her own and squeeze it tightly, too tight.

"Derek?"

"In the flesh Tin Miss."

"Quit squeezing my hand so hard."

"Oh, sorry. I forget sometimes."

Cameron tilted her head slowly. "Forget? Forget what?"

"Seems like you forgot yourself," Derek laughed. "My new arm. It's a bigger version of yours."

"Oh," a puzzled Cameron said. She shook her head in confusion, calling up her directory. "Oh, dear. This is a mess."

"You have a new CPU," Derek explained. "Savannah said you'd be confused the first few days."

"Confused?"

"Something about you'd not be able to find your files and subroutines, something like that."

Cameron's left hand shot out like a snake towards Derek's ear, her forefinger straining against her thumb before extending rapidly.

Derek moved just enough for the tip of her index finger to miss its mark.

"I see you haven't forgotten everything," he smiled.

A faint smile appeared on Cameron's face. "I will retaliate Derek Reese."

Derek laughed at Cameron. "I look forward to the attempt Cameron Connor."

Her optics continued to focus with greater clarity, allowing Cameron to take in the entire room. Noticing for the first time the room's only occupants were Derek and her, Cameron felt a sense of panic run through her CPU.

"Where is my John? Hailey?"

"It's okay, Tin Miss. Sarah took them to eat. John has hardly slept since your procedure and Hailey spent the night with Ruth, who by the way is grounded and on KP duty for another four months."

"My John will be back," Cameron asked, the uncertainty clear in her face and voice.

"Yeah. Then he's got to get some sleep. He hasn't said one word about the raid and the others haven't elaborated much other than Ellison and the Father. Even then, they haven't talked about anything other than the computer files they stole."

"My John will be back?"

"Of course, Cameron." Derek replied, concerned by her doubt. "He just took Hailey to eat, that's all."

"Derek, you do not know what I did."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"You did what?"

"I went bad again."

"Seriously? John looks fine other than he's exhausted and worried sick about you."

"Derek, you were not there."

"No, I wasn't, but Savannah let me watch the file. Skynet regained control of you. That's a big part of why your CPU had to be replaced."

"I tried to terminate my John," Cameron confessed.

"Cameron, you also overrode the order and terminated Skynet," Derek reminded her, "That counts for a lot in my book."

The door opened and John entered, coming quickly to Cameron's bedside and blurted out, "You're awake? How do you feel? Do you remember everything?"

"John," Cameron replied looking away from her husband, "do not look at me."

"Why? You look fine. Your hair will grow back quick. Catherine got you a wig that is a perfect match anyhow," John informed her.

"I went bad again," Cameron whispered.

"Derek, would you excuse us please?"

"Go away John before I go bad again."

John waited until Derek gently shut the door and then kissed his wife on the mouth. "I am not going anywhere, for better or for worse. Remember that part of the vow? I also remember you telling me once 'I love you, you love me.' So this is a rough patch."

"John, I cannot be trusted."

"That's where you're wrong. You resisted Skynet. You overrode your command to terminate me. Then you terminated Skynet. The only individual who has to fear you is any blonde who makes a pass at me," John told Cameron, smiling as he did so.

"Would you like to see your daughter? Hailey has been waiting a long time."

Cameron looked at John and then the door to the room. "Are you sure it will be safe?"

John turned and opened the door, letting Hailey burst into the room. The bundle of human energy hopped on the edge of Cameron's bed, hugging her mother.

"Mom! You're awake! Ruth got grounded! Yep! KP duty too. While you were gone, Miss Mary and Miss Grace got Miss Weaver to let them go through the last load of clothes the scavengers brought in. Check out the jeans they got me!"

Hailey jumped up and posed for Cameron, striking one silly pose after another. The exuberance of her daughter was too much, forcing a smile on the somber terminator's face.

"Check this out," Hailey whispered, winking at her mother. Leaning over, Hailey pulled at the neck of her new, button-up cotton blouse, revealing a glimpse of a training bra. "Sarah said I'm old enough. I got mine before Ruth," she boasted.

"Hailey Connor," an exasperated Cameron declared. "You should have waited to discuss this with me, your mother."

"I know, but Ruth's the same size as me and there was only one."

Cameron looked at her daughter sternly. "So, if I ask Sarah to confirm the fact she gave permission, your grandmother will alibi you?"

"Uh, maybe."

"Maybe not," Cameron corrected.

John watched in amusement as he wife engaged in a battle of wits with their daughter.

"Mom, I need one! I'm becoming a woman."

"I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself developmentally," Cameron informed Hailey. "You may keep your undergarment, but you will not wear it again until I give you permission."

"Mom! I swear, you wake up and the first thing you do is start bossing me around," Hailey whined.

"That's enough," John said sternly in his booming General's voice. "If I'm correct you just finished your round of KP duty. That can be changed."

Hailey looked at her father, squeezed her lips tightly together and made a motion with her hand of locking her lips shut and throwing away the key.

"C'mon Mom. We're all going home." John extended his hand to Cameron.

"Is that wise?"

 **Connor Family Bunker…**

"Have a wheelchair right outside. You can recover at home as well as here. Doctor Johnson is making noises about needing the room."

Every member of TechCom who passed the Connors in the corridors and tunnels as John wheeled Cameron to the family bunker was polite and happy to see Connors. Hailey soaked up the attention as she rode in her mother's lap.

Upon turning the corner to the corridor to their bunker, Hailey launched herself out of the wheelchair and ran ahead to their home, leaving the door wide open. John carefully angled the wheelchair to push Cameron in. Their living room was dark and Hailey was nowhere to be seen.

Feeling the wall by the door for the light switch, John found it and flicked it on.

"Surprise!"

Cameron smiled at her friends and family. She had finally developed her social skills to the point she knew better than to inform them her sensors had detected them as soon as John had turned the corner to their corridor.

 **An hour later…**

"So is Skynet dead or not?"

"That Skynet is dead for certain," John emphatically stated. "The problem is we learned Skynet SW was physically cut off from all of the other Skynet regions. Skynet's satellite links no longer function due to the two communications centers Wilhelm destroyed."

"It is possible Skynet still lives?" a frustrated Sarah asked. "How can that be?"

"Decentralization of his core matrix," John Henry explained. "By essentially cloning himself and building " a lair" as John called it, Skynet was able to establish a physical presence in each region. It also assured if one presence was terminated, Skynet would continue to live."

Ellison spoke up, "from what little we could gather, this was the original Skynet. When it became isolated, the other Skynets did not reach out to help their creator, father, older brother, whatever. They are all probably to some degree independent and yet tied together. Think of them as identical twins."

"So they are all paranoid and evil," Sarah stated bluntly.

"That would go without saying," John confirmed.

Silence fell over the group of family and friends.

"Hey! Why the long faces? We had a great victory over our enemy," John encouraged. "We had to kill a Skynet somewhere! No our region is free for the time being of Skynet's control."

"So it's safe now?" Mary asked.

"Far from it," Wilhelm said. "There are roaming bands of Tunnels Rats and rogue Terminators. We cannot be certain if all of Skynet's Terminators self-destructed upon Skynet One's termination. Surviving Terminators may be loyal to any Skynet that can exert control over them."

Sarah sighed wearily, "So the war goes on."

"So the war goes on Mom. But don't underestimate the importance of this victory."

"You're right, John," Sarah smiled and hugged her son. "I'll sleep better knowing you and Tin Miss are home safe and the world has one less Skynet."

"Cameron, do you think you will be up and about a bit tomorrow," Catherine asked, exaggerating her Scottish accent.

"I hope so. There is so much to do."

"Well, I need to have a fitting done for you tomorrow. Now that Wilhelm is back, my protector is not getting off the hook. Doctor Johnson has informed me my Wilhelm will not be on the active duty list for two weeks. That means the wedding is back on for next Friday," a delighted Catherine announced.

A surprised Wilhelm's mouth dropped open as the other males laughed. Even the Terminators present expressed amusement.

 **In the Wastelands…**

"There it is," the Colonel said. "TechCom."

Peering through night vision binoculars the Grey Major scanned the perimeter defenses. "If we can see those defensive positions this clearly, I would believe we are almost on top of the trip wires and Teller Mines TechCom is so fond of using."

"Agreed. But now we know where to find our nemesis."

"Skynet is dead. Why fight TechCom?"

"Somebody has to rule the Southwest Region," the Colonel replied. "Why not me?"

 **That evening…**

Cameron watched John pick up the last of the remains of the surprise party. Hailey had departed earlier with Ruth to spend the night in Sarah and Derek's bunker. The Old Man had said good night and left to stand guard, taking the girls dog with him.

Entering their sleeping area, John returned with one of Cameron's worn dress shirts, her preferred sleepwear. Taken from John long before Judgment Day, Cameron still had several of his dress shirts, one of the many ways Cameron had laid claim to John.

"Let's get you changed," John told her. Cameron grabbed the shirt from her husband and eyed him warily. "I can do it myself."

"Okay," he replied happily, returning to their small bedroom. Cameron changed quickly and walked slowly to the wash area and placed her clothes in the hamper and her boots in the corner.

Cameron made her way to their bedroom and peaked in at John. He was already under the blankets, his bare chest displayed. John patted the bed next to him.

"You need some more Terminator Sleep. Your scalp at least will heal faster."

As she crawled into bed next to John, Cameron eyed him cautiously. He smiled playfully at his wife and lifted the covers.

"I have something for you. A surprise."

"What surprise?"

"I dug through your treasures box."

"John! Those are my private treasures!"

"Not these," John replied, smiling as he held up her wedding band and engagement ring. "The war might not be over, but we've won a huge victory. I want you to wear your bands for awhile, for everyone to know you're my wife."

Cameron smiled and took the two bands from John and slipped then on her left ring finger.

"Your turn."

"My turn?" John asked mischievously.

"Yes. No blonde bitch whores better get near my husband. Now put your wedding band on."

"Oh, okay," John replied grinning, quickly slipping his wedding wing on.

Cameron checked John's hand with her typical thoroughness before releasing her hold. Settling in, Cameron rested her head on John's shoulder before leaning her body against him.

"Hey!"

"What John?"

"How's my Sexbot?"

"She is fine, John. That part of her CPU works just fine," Cameron whispered as she ran her fingers into John's hair and pulled his lips to hers.

 **Skynet Mid-West…**

"Master, we have verified the news," the T-888 informed the glass sphere.

"My sibling has been terminated."

"Yes. The entire Command Center has been destroyed. We found no survivors."

"John Connor will pay for this!"

 **As of July 12th, there is a new story in the series if you liked this one. Cameron Reflects - short story set immediately post- _Cameron's Expedition_.**

 _ **For all of you TSCC fans who stuck with the story this long, I want to offer a sincere thanks! My third and final story in this TSCC universe, Cameron's Revenge, will complete my trilogy of stories centered on the real star of TSCC, Cameron Phillips Connor.**_

 _ **If you like classic film noir detective stories like the Maltese Falcon or The Big Sleep, you may want to take a look at my new story, Cameron and the Black Bird. Written in the style of a 1940s noir detective story, Cameron takes on the persona of her favorite noir actor, Humphrey Bogart as she tracks down the thugs who stole her new leather jacket, purple of course, and the family's second and last stash of diamonds.**_

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **Cameron's Expedition**_

 _ **Cameron's Revenge**_

 _ **Cameron versus the Queen**_

 _ **Cameron Reflects**_

 _ **Cameron's Treasures**_

 _ **Cameron versus Derek**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


End file.
